


Glitched

by hikari100



Series: Bringer of Balance [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Dom, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Bad Boys, Beauty - Freeform, Begging, Biting, Body Horror, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Character Death, Childish Characters, Claiming, Cock Bondage, Collars, Conditioning, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s, Dark Ending, Dating, Disabilities, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Drugs, Emotional, Endearments, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Gentleness, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Immobilization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Jewelry, Language, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marriage Contracts, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Molly Weasley Bashing, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Orgasm Denial, Original Character - Freeform, Pampering, Past Abuse, Possession, Protectiveness, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seduction, Teasing, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, bloodlines, crossovers, fantasies, food allergies, handjob, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 252,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: You think you know what happened when those kids went missing in nineteen eighty-seven, right? Think again.William Afton and Harry Potter...two entirely different people who shouldn't be connected, right? Well, perhaps not. Look inside if you want to know whatreallyhappened. And please, stay awhile and enjoy the show.We'll be seeing you soon~
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Fredbear & Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Freddy/Harry Potter/Funtime Foxy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: Bringer of Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995505
Comments: 55
Kudos: 87





	1. History of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skydale's Founding Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song: Drawn to the Bitter by Dheusta

_History._  
_Such an odd thing, is it not?_

_History teaches us of the past, of the land, of those who came before. History has also indicated one thing, something that all must learn at least once in their lifetime. If you do not learn from past mistakes, then you are doomed to repeat it. And fate is not kind to everyone._

_Think you know your history?_  
_Think again._

_What if I told you, that what you thought had happened, did not? If you so chose to learn the truth, then please, stay awhile. Turn the page if you wish, but beware. What you are about to see, may not be to your liking. But then, you **were** warned._

_Welcome to the family…_

.-.-.-.

**SKYDALE**  
_A wondrous place for those seeking harmony_

Skydale is a small village, yes, but one full of life. Whether human or not, magical or mortal; we welcome all forms of life. Thus, we abide by only a single rule. Show the utmost respect to Mother Gaia; she who gives us life. Respect the Mother, and your life will be most fortunate. Those who anger Her, will meet a fate far worse than death.

**SKYDALE'S FOUNDING FAMILIES**

**_Aguegre_ **

_The Aguegre Clan are known for their strict beliefs. Practitioners of Shamanism and Druidic Rituals, many becoming healers in their own right; the Aguere Clan are guardians of the dead. They represent the balance that all Life must follow; followers of the old ways. The Aguere are distantly related to the Baravillers._

**_Amberstone_ **

_The Amberstone Clan are an unusual bunch, to say the least. Those of Druidic descendants, the Amberstone Clan are said to be the most connected to the Great Mother; the most linked to the Other Realm. They are guardians of Life, protectors of the innocent._

**_Bricharac_ **

_The Bricharac Clan are perhaps, the largest of all clans. They are generous and loving, willing to open their home to all life. While innocent enough, one must remember this when dealing with a Bricharac. Even the most vile of Darkness, can lay behind the kindest of eyes._

**_Earthshadow_ **

_The Earthshadow Clan, much like the Amberstone, are an unusual bunch. Direct descendants of the ancient sun children, they too, are connected to the Great Mother. Unlike an Amberstone, an Earthshadow is considered a shadow walker. They act as a barrier, guiding the souls onto the land of the dead._

**_Guirdieu_ **

_The Guirdieu Clan, while not as big as some of the others, are well respected. They live by a strict, honorable code that is only revealed to innermost blood. In this world, you will never find one more loyal than a Guirdieu; they are the true protectors of Life._

**_Pridedane_ **

_The Pridedane are among the rarest of clans, and perhaps one of the secretest ones around. They primarily hailed from overseas, and appear to be gifted by the Great Mother Herself. The Pridedane are known for producing some of the best healers around, their herbal remedies are second to none._

**_Ronchesseau_ **

_The Ronchesseau Clan is truly a one-of-a-kind. While a small clan, they have proven themselves to be worthy of the Great Mother. It is said that a Ronchesseau can hold the secrets of the universe in the palm of their hands. It is unwise to anger them._

.-.-.-.

_There you have it._  
_The founding seven of Skydale._

_Please, my friend, why don't you stay awhile?_  
_Enjoy the time you have left._

_And remember…have fun~_


	2. Cursed Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be seeing Irish, R'Lyehian, German, Latin and Hindi. I'll leave you to figure out which is which. :)

Ah.  
Midnight.

The perfect time, don't you think?

As the moon rose to its highest position within the evening skies, silence finally fell upon Skydale. The villagers resting peacefully within Morpheus’ Realm; well...all but one, that is. There was one soul, in particular, who was still awake. Tonight was a special night, after all. 

Anam Órga of Amberstone, was nervous as all get out.  
Nervous and…thrilled.

Nervous about how they were to make their escape; a Bricharac and Guirdieu were normally among the evening shift. This would make their departure that more difficult. And thrilled over the fact that they would be seeing Croí Láidir once more. The thought of Croí Láidir brought a soft smile to their lips, cheeks flushing deeply with heat as their eyes glazed over in remembrance. 

...eh?

Shaking their head, it was with great embarrassment that Anam Órga snapped out from their thoughts; a pleasant warmth settling deep within their core. Oh, Anam Órga bit down hard on their lips, fighting back the whimpers as their body was coming to life. This, well, this wasn't the first time their body acted like this; and most likely, wouldn't be the last.

If only Anam Órga knew what they were.  
Only that they weren't mortal.

Hopefully, the Great Mother would help them. 

Another rustling…

Looking up as their ears twitched, Anam Órga stilled; muscles tensing ever so slightly. Turning their head to the covered window, they frowned slightly; ears continuously twitching. They reached out and gently brushed the cloth covering the window, peering around the heavy sheets with an almost childlike curiosity. Sharp eyes caught the faint glow, narrowing slightly before Anam Órga ducked out of view; and just in time, at that.

A Bricharac and Guirdieu were near.

They shied away, ducking low as their ears flattened nervously. It would not be wise to be caught, as the punishment was always decided by the council. Anam Órga shuddered, a spark of fear flickering in their eyes. The Council, which held a single member from each founding family; could be frightening at times. And well, let’s just say that those who are punished, are rarely seen again.

If ever.

Nervous, and knowing that time was ticking away, Anam Órga was about to check to see if it was safe for them, when some _thing_ tugged at their senses. Eyes widening ever so slightly, a hand placed over their chest, Anam Órga slowly slid to the floor; their breath coming out in pained, harsh wheezing. The heat, which had been a gentle trickle, now became a roaring inferno.

_PAIN_

Somehow, their muscles had locked into place; nerves beginning to seize. Without warning, their shoulders began to ache terribly, the flesh seemingly bubbling. It felt as if there was something growing underneath. As their shoulders ached and bubbled, a new sensation caught their attention; focusing on their hands. Oh sweet Mother, this couldn't be good.

_An gcloiseann tú mé?_  
...eh?

_Go maith._

The voice was soft and sweet, neither male nor female; warm and loving. It was strange, Anam Órga decided. They could not recognize the voice for the life of them, and yet...it struck a sense of familiarity. Blinking owlishly, they were startled when they felt a pair of arms wrapping around them as someone who could not be seen; nuzzled them lovingly.

_Inis dom, ceann beag_

The being cooed softly, the pain that had ensnared Anam Órga so tightly; was beginning to disperse. The aches were fading as warmth washed over them; soothing their frazzled nerves. A soft whimper escaped them as they practically sank into the delectable heat; their head drooping ever so slightly.

_An bhfuil a fhios agat cad atá tú?_

**_What…I am…?_ **

Their breathing, having evened out, Anam Órga managed to look down; eyes semi-glassy. There, their strong, lean frame was covered with silky, golden fur; darkening along certain areas. Their nose was dark as can be, twitching softly; their whiskers gleaming under the warm glow of the few candles that they owned. But something about them felt different somehow.

Oh…!

_Nach bhfeiceann tú?Seo…_

Anam Órga's eyes closed, breathing heavily as they did their best to control their actions. They could not - _will_ not - give into the being. The being cooed, sweet laughter escaping as if amused by the youngling's actions. Anam Órga jerked back, their eyes snapping open in shock; cheeks dusted with a rich blush. The heat was rising once more, ensnaring their senses; only to pool in their belly. A gentle scratch under their chin, caused Anam Órga to lean in; a low rumble of pleasure rattling in their chest. 

Oh, that felt nice…

They sighed, the heat felt good; perhaps a little too good. It was as if all of their worries were melting away into nothingness. The urge to curl up was strong, and Anam Órga whined as they were gently lifted into someone's lap; absentmindedly realizing that they were being cradled by someone. They relaxed as their ears were rubbed, and was practically a puddle of goo.

Rain Bloodworth smiled, their purple eyes gleaming like gems as they looked down at their precious prize; a young Púca who was just reaching maturity. This had been an interesting discovery for the Darkling; a being who had been banished to the shadows. A fae was rare among the mortals, and to find one so close and yet so far; one who was just at the age for taking, was a sweet treat.

Heheheheh…

The candles in the small dwelling suddenly flickered; casting ominous shadows over the area. As Rain’s gaze sharpened, the slitted pupils standing out amongst the sea of purple, the warm light dispersed. Within moments, the dwelling had plunged into complete darkness. The Darkness promised safety, ensuring that no one - mortal or otherwise - would bother them.

Anam Órga found themself drifting through a pleasant fog; a pleasurable heat coursing through them. They felt so good right now, the gentle rubbing was tempting; luring them further into the soothing warmth. Anam Órga groaned, clutching at the strong, muscular frame that held them so intimately; burying their face into the being's chest. Without warning, the heat surged through them, leaving them dizzy. They could feel a stirring in their groin, as an unfamiliar ache was building just below. Anam Órga could feel and smell everything around them, their senses had never been this strong before. Breathing deeply, they could smell the sweetness of fresh plants, the crisp mountain air and something else...something that was spicy.

Dazed, Anam Órga's eyes opened and with the turn of the head, met the eerie purple orbs of the one who had been so gentle and kind. There, staring back was a gorgeous being; one not of this world. Thick, dark curls framed a sharp, elegant face with high cheekbones, a small nose and full lips; features that spoke of old blood. Dark lashes framed cat-like, bright purple eyes; all of which was accented by soft creamy skin. 

_"Cosúil le méid a fheiceann tú?"_ They asked with a raised eyebrow, amused when the youngling flushed. Anam Órga was embarrassed, shyly burying their face into the being's chest; their face decidedly warm. They could be shy, after all, with their appearance; how could they not?

But still…  
...why were they like this…?

Rain, on the other hand, was pleased, very pleased. The little one was blossoming before their very eyes, the sweet darkness practically dripping. Those shimmering sea colored eyes now bore a visible pinkish-purple film, cheeks dusted with a heavy blush; panting heavily. Their teeth were slowly, but carefully growing sharper as black-tipped claws clutched at the Darkling. 

Anam Órga felt lost, blinking sleepily as their vision dimmed; something dark stirring from deep within. An ache was taking root, one that was frightening, but eerily thrilling. It was a growing, desperate need to submit; the sudden emptiness that was all too consuming. _"Seo cé a bhí i gceist agat a bheith,"_ The being whispered, stroking the youngling.

**_...meant to…?_ **

The Púca soon found themself sprawled out on their floor, the sudden movement shocking them tremendously. Staring up in a dazed fashion, Anam Órga found themselves staring into those shimmering purple eyes; and could not look away. Their fear and confusion slowly melted as a delicious heat sunk into their core; and Anam Órga relaxed, purring softly. Unseen by mortal eyes, a dark purplish-black mist had been gathering in the dwelling of Anam Órga. The mist snaked and coiled around the comfortable home; shielding all from prying eyes. Above, the clouds darkened as the moon fell into shadow; the temperatures dropping as the mist thickened. 

It was time.

Anam Órga stirred, drifting through the hazy fog; their memories scattered about. They struggled to focus, but with the heat so tempting; they could not. Soon, something warm was snaking around their wrists, causing them to jerk back in confusion. Another scratch to the chin, sent a jolt of delight coursing through them; earning another purr.

Oooh…

**_...that feels nice..._**

As Anam Órga's eyes fluttered, their chest rumbling softly; Rain Bloodworth grinned ferally. Their humanoid form flickered, as if unable to hold itself together. It flickered once, twice, before dispersing; revealing the Darkling's _true_ form. A form that was nothing more than a black mass of shadows holding a vague shape; one that was beginning to resemble the sleepy Púca. 

Heheheheheh~

Breathing softly, the shadows within the room began to quiver with life; dripping tendrils slowly forming. With an impish smile, Rain leaned down, nuzzling Anam Órga's neck; breathing in a sweet scent of pine, crisp clean air, and fresh grass. It smelt good to the Darkling, reminding the shadow of the Earth in its purest form. A scent that spoke of purity and power, and to think the little one was almost theirs…

Anam Órga groaned softly, head tilting to the side, shivering as those warm hands traveled further downward, rubbing at all the sweet spots. Oh, how they longed for this. They were too far gone, in the sea of pleasure to even notice as their body continued to warp under the soothing aura; the darkness curling about them. Claw-like hands flexed as they buckled; arching up into the powerful being before them.

Then they felt it.

Something incredibly warm and oh so hard, was rubbing at a slicked entrance that they hadn't noticed before. Anam Órga drew in a sharp breath, their body quivering as new sensations rose up; and with a soft, wet plop, the object slid in with ease. It moved through them, throbbing as it explored every inch of their core; settling deep within their belly. 

Rain cooed, as their tendrils curled lovingly around the trembling Púca; one even buried deep within their belly. Pleased, the Darkling rubbed that semi-swollen belly, purring as the little one arched under their touch. A slightly thicker tendril, one that bore a cup-like tip; snaked around the little one, hovering over their rather impressive girth. With a scratch of the chin, Anam Órga sighed, relaxing as the new tendril latched on; a slimy tendril gently pushing into the swollen organ.

_"Féach ort,"_ Rain breathed, running their fingers through their pet's soft, darkening fur. _"Go hálainn,"_ Rain cooed as Anam Órga flushed, leaning into the Darkling; hollow eyes reflecting their growing lust. A sweet nectar was about the air, and Rain growled; enjoying how the little one quivered beneath them. 

_"Ngéarghátar."_

Anam Órga whimpered, shuddering with delight as the tendril in them, began to move once more; swelling gently. Mimicking the one in their belly, the one that had latched onto their aching member; it too, began to swell. The Púca was a mess, their nerves were alit with fierce energy; heat coursing through them as their shattered thoughts were sinking further and further into a warm, wet fog.

**Páiste...**

They stirred, drifting through the fog; a faint voice calling from somewhere beyond. This was - something wasn't right. Anam Órga mewled as a bundle of nerves, buried deep within them, was repeatedly struck by the warm tendril; sending bolts of sheer pleasure coursing through them. They weren't sure how long they could last at this rate.

**...dúisigh...**

Again, a voice was calling out from the foggy corners of their darkening mind. The voice was a bit stronger, somehow breaching the fog. The owner felt warm and loving, with a rich yet feminine tone; almost like that of a...no, it simply wasn't possible. It couldn't be _her_ , talking to a lowly soul such as themself?

...right?

**Féach...**

Anam Órga could feel their strength returning; bit by bit. The sweet voice was encouraging, as if guiding them back to the mortal realm. The warmth was beginning to fade, leaving behind a decidedly bone chilling cold; sinking into their very soul. Their long ears twitched, picking up on the soft breathing of the one who held them so intimately; faint hisses and growls underlining the breaths. 

**Féach an fhírinne...**

Finally, Anam Órga regained enough of their bearings; and their eyes slowly opened. Blinking owlishly, Anam Órga was left staring in disbelief, at the sight before them. They weren't sure what to expect, with the fog clearing, but they sure as possible that having a shadowy mass over and _inside_ them, wasn't!

Ah!

Anam Órga bit down hard as the tendril struck a sweet spot; threatening to sap their remaining energy. This - this shouldn't even be possible; as surely the land was protected against shadows such as this. It would appear that the protection was no more, or - a chill went down their spine - or, there was never any protection. But, why would the council allow such a thing to occur?

Unless…?  
The council knew something about their past…

**Anois!**

Anam Órga's eyes snapped open, just as energy surged through them; pooling in their hind legs. Their appearance may have been warped by the shadow, but their strength had yet to wane. With a narrow of the eyes and a soft growl, Anam Órga viciously kicked at the Darkling. They fought back a cry as the shadowy mass was ripped from them, the intrusion removal hadn’t been all that gentle, either.

Runrunrunrunrun

Instincts took over, and Anam Órga was on their feet; albeit dizzy as all get out. Shaking their head, Anam Órga snapped to attention, ears twitching as they listened carefully. Time was running out, they could feel it; their body was heavily warped by darkness. What would happen to them, should they give in completely...nothing good, they assumed. There was but one thing that they could do in a situation like this.

Escape.  
And find Croí Láidir.

Before it was too late.

.-.-.-.

Croí Láidir was agitated.

It didn't take much for them to reach the clearing, a clearing that laid deep within the heart of the woods; one that was far from the village. Well, far enough from any known routes that the guards took nightly, that is. There was a reason why this particular forest had been picked. This forest was special, to say the least.

Whether the sun or when the moon shone.  
You could even say it was _magical_.

The moon had long since rose to its highest peak; shining among the diamond, evening skies. As time ticked by, dark clouds had gathered overhead; casting ominous shadows over the land. The temperatures were beginning to drop, as a cool mist snaked along the ground. 

Alas, there was no sign of Anam Órga.  
Which was worrisome.

**Cabhraigh leo...**

Croí Láidir looked up, as if surprised; although, they didn't show it. While waiting for their companion, they had curled up under a grand tree; worried over the possible outcomes of the evening. If their clans ever found out about this, exile would be the least of their worries. Anam Órga knew how important this was, why haven't they shown up by now…?

And that voice...  
...it almost sounded like...

_Hers._

_"Croí...cabhrú..."_

At the soft call of a pained voice, one that Croí Láidir knew all too well, the Earthshadow looked up in alarm. Straightening up as a chill went down their spine, as they were left reeling when they saw the outline of one Anam Órga. It was strange, how they stayed in the shadows; unwilling to move. Fear was practically dripping from their trembling frame, although...there was a sweetness about the air.

_"Anam...?"_  
_"Cad a tharla?"_

.-.-.-.

C-cold.  
Why was it so cold all of a sudden?

After escaping the shadows, dazed and in a good deal of pain; Anam Órga clumsily made their way to the enchanted woods. The heat that had been wrapped around their core, had slowly but surely dispersed into a bone chilling cold that had sunk deeply into their very soul. Their body continued to turn; the changes were becoming agonizingly slow, thus numbing their nerves.

Only fear remained.  
Fear of the unknown, that is.

Was...was Croí Láidir waiting for them...? 

Their vision suddenly blurred, the edges turning dark as a bout of dizziness struck them. Legs shook, before giving out completely, forcing Anam Órga to their knees. They groaned softly, blinking back tears as their stomach lurched; bile burning their throat. Something was nudging at their senses, a dull ache that they hadn't noticed before.

The ache had been building up in their shoulders, which was now flooding their entire back; seeping into their spinal cord. Breathing deeply, Anam Órga's claws dug painfully into the ground as it felt like something was moving under their now sensitive flesh; a raging inferno burning deeply from within. Oh sweet Mother, what was happening to them...?

_CRACK_

Oh-oh.  
They knew that sound.

It was a sound that they had only heard once.

Bones breaking...

Without warning, Anam Órga bit down hard; their fangs piercing soft flesh, digging their claws into the ground as their body bucked wildly. A startling agonizing heat had washed over them, their thoughts threatening to shatter as the pain consumed them. Somehow, their spine...it was growing in length; their body forcibly stretching to fit the newer frame. 

Then, came a soft, wet _squelch_.

Whimpering, Anam Órga's frame shifted as the flesh seemingly ripped at the stomach; the spinal cord growing. At the same time, their fur was turning a darker shade, growing thicker by the moment. Their limbs were also growing, becoming longer; leaner. Last, but not least, their hands seemed to shift; the spidery fingers lengthening, the fur thickening around the digits. 

Now released from the tender hold of the storm, Anam Órga collapsed; panting heavily as their body quivered from the further transformation. It took them a moment or two, before they could regain enough of their bearings; but soon, Anam Órga got to their feet. They were a bit shaky as they stood; almost clumsy, really. The unexpected increase of girth and height, was going to be making things difficult.

**_Croí Láidir..._**

(...)

Finally.  
The clearing was within sight.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Anam Órga practically sagged from where they stood. Straightening up, they gave a delicate sniff; surprised by the sudden onslaught of scents. They could smell the crisp evening air, the sweet grass, fresh water, and what could only be described by an overwhelming flood of trees. 

Oh.

Sneezing cutely, Anam Órga rubbed at their nose; shaking their head, feeling oddly heavy. Perhaps, a way of trying to clear their senses? Somehow, their senses were growing stronger; which, perhaps, was not a good thing. However, there was something else that they could smell. A scent, that they hadn't noticed before; underlining the heavy plant life that was surrounding them.

Hm...

The scent smelt faintly of fresh rain, sweet fruit and warm pine; with just a hint of musky earth. Breathing deeply, Anam Órga found that they liked it; quite a bit, actually. It was strange, they shouldn't be able to smell something this delicious so far out in the woods...right? Hold on, Anam Órga frowned slightly, their eyes dimming in thought as they realized that the scent was familiar to them...a little _too_ familiar.

It couldn't be...  
...could it?

Peering around a grand tree, Anam Órga was surprised to find Croí Láidir curled up under a tree; not too far from where they were. Croí Láidir was in their primary form, the moonlight illuminating their soft emerald fur; pure white could be seen, shimmering among the warm green. Croí Láidir looked positively anxious, their ears flickering as their long tail twitched in agitation.

_"Croí...cabhrú..."_

Ears perked up, and Croí Láidir lifted their head; icy blue eyes swerving to look in the direction of the soft call. Anam Órga hesitated, clutching at the tree as their ears flattened; primal fear rising up as they thought of what could possibly happen. If they were rejected, Anam Órga wasn't sure if they could live with something so terrible. Swallowing thickly, their eyes grew blurry as tears swelled up; trembling as their instincts threatened to take over completely.

_"Anam...?"_  
_"Cad a tharla?"_

.-.-.-.

It was Anam Órga.  
Croí Láidir couldn’t believe it.

Hold on...why - why was Anam hiding in the shadows like that? Concerned, Croí Láidir stood and as they did so, instinctively shifted into their bipedal form; gaining a more mortal like form. From somewhere deep within their heart, something told Croí Láidir that Anam needed them more than ever.

Croí Láidir, was an interesting being, to say the least. Like Anam, they were not of mortal blood; one could say they were a child of the forest. Their primary form resembled a rather large, canine-like creature but there were a few things...off. Their form was bigger, more muscular with a bushy mane, longer and leaner ears, and a long, thin tail that ended in thick, wild waves of soft green fur. Their eyes, unlike Anam, shone a rich, yet warm, shade of amber. 

As for their bipedal form, they were roughly the same height as Anam; give or take an inch or so. However, they were more stocky than Anam; their leaner muscles giving way to a powerful frame. Their fur was a bit more shaggier in this form, with vaguely mortal limbs; slightly thicker fingers that would end in sharp, claw-like nails. Otherwise, they looked similar to their primary form. It was always a bit unsettling shifting between forms, but as of right now, that didn’t matter to Croí Láidir. What mattered was the safety and health of Anam. However, as they reached where Anam was lurking, Croí Láidir realized, as the moon came out from behind some clouds; just what was wrong. Soft moonlight illuminated the clearing, and Croí Láidir was taken back by the sudden sight.

Anam...had truly changed.  
And not for the better.

Anam Órga, who had never been very tall, now towered over Croí Láidir greatly. Their shoulders were broader, but with a leaner and more muscular frame; their limbs now longer and leaner. The once healthy golden fur had turned a dark, greenish-brown; having grown quite shaggy. Their muzzle had stretched slightly, twisting the edges into a horrific smile; revealing needle sharp teeth. They were clutching tightly at the tree, thick claws digging deeply into the bark. 

Amber eyes traveled further down, and Croí Láidir made a surprised noise; their cheeks flushing with heat. Somehow, a familiar sight stood out from below; a swollen organ that was dripping with need. Anam’s cheeks were stained with a heavy dust, their shimmering teal eyes now bearing a purplish tint; panting heavily.

What...what happened to them?

_"Anam...?"_ Croí Láidir whispered, tilting their head. _"Cad in ainm na Máthar a tharla duit?"_ Feeling the heat surging through them once more, Anam struggled to focus; blinking blearily as their vision blurred terribly. They swallowed thickly, their throat seemingly closing as their lungs wheezed; practically screaming for air. It was getting hard and harder for them to focus, much less speak.

They had to - no, _needed_ \- get this out.

_"S-Scáth..."_ Anam managed to get out, their voice coming out in pained, harsh gasps. Croí Láidir was taken back by the sudden admission; worried about how hard it was for Anam to even speak. Hold on, did Anam say _shadow_ , as in a being of Darkness? That shouldn't be possible, as Skydale's barriers would keep any and all forms of Darkness out; or it should, anyway.

Croí Láidir inwardly frowned, amber eyes darkening in thought as they looked Anam over carefully. The only way for a Shadow, and this was a long stretch, to have gotten past the barriers; if the barriers had been deliberately lowered. The only way for that to have happened, is if...is if...

...the council allowed it. 

But...but why?

_"Gortaíonn sé..."_ Anam kept mumbling the words over and over, trembling as their body continued to burn from a raging inferno that tugged at their very soul. The sweet scent that Croí Láidir had smelt earlier, was stronger than ever; a delicious scent that was addicting. They gave a delicate sniff, breathing in the sweet nectar; one of honey, crisp apples and something that couldn't quite be described.

Croí Láidir liked it.  
A lot.

But where in the realms was it coming from...?

As if realizing something, Croí Láidir could feel their face heating up. My oh my, that sweet scent that was so tempting, was coming from Anam themself. It would appear that Anam's body had been jump started, their heat cycle going into overdrive; which could possibly explain some of their actions. Meeting the hazy blown eyes of Anam, Croí Láidir felt their heart pound as their own vision flickered.

Oh-oh dear...

Anam wasn't feeling too good at the moment. They felt warm, perhaps _too_ warm; the heat coursing through them, leaving them decidedly weak. The ache in their groin was somewhat distracting as a need took root; a desperate need - one that was frightening. Their mind was sinking further and further into the heat, their thoughts slowly enveloped by a warm, wet fog. All they could think about, was the one who stood before them.

Croí Láidir.

Anam had always been fond of the other, feeling a strong bond with Croí. It was embarrassing to admit it, but there were times when they would have some rather colorful dreams; dreams that would leave them feeling warm and flustered. They always wondered what Croí thought about them, about their bond. They couldn't help but wonder, as the heat ravaged them.

Did Croí feel the same...?

Lost in thoughts as they were, they didn't realize that something in Croí had changed; as warm amber eyes gained the barest of pink tints. Although, they could smell that Croí's scent had changed; if ever so slightly. It smelt...sweeter? 

Blinking blearily, as if struggling to focus, Anam turned to look where Croí was; before their cheeks flushed. Croí's breathing had changed, having gone from a soft breath to a heavy pant. There was a noticeable swell from below; the shiny red organ dripping with need. And the way Croí was gazing at them with an almost hungry look, left Anam feeling weak.

What was - ?

Anam squeaked, that as, without warning, they were pushed up against a tree not too far behind them; the rough bark burning against their heated flesh. Their flush deepened as Croí nuzzled them, breathing softly. _"An bhfuil...agat,"_ Croí breathed, their voice deeper, more husky; sending a delightful shiver down Anam's spine as their eyes glazed over. _"...aon smaoineamh cé chomh fada,"_ Curious how Croí was having such a hard time speaking.

_"...Bhí mé ag fanacht leis an lá seo?"_

Anam snapped to attention, their hazy eyes wide.  
Did - did they hear right?

_"Tá tú...go raibh tú ag fanacht?"_ Anam rasped, unconsciously bearing their neck; exposing the tender, vulnerable flesh. They were confused, to say the least. They were reacting very much like before, but Croí was nothing like the shadow. And yet, having their friend looming over them like this; left them feeling funny and a bit lightheaded.

Croí cupped Anam's chin, lifting their face; grinning toothily as they gazed into those hazy eyes. Croí's eyes were nearly pink, the amber had all but disappeared; the heat having fully taken control. Perhaps, this miraculous event was a good thing for them? They could finally embrace their true selves, all without the fears of their clans; maybe. Lost in a fog of their own, Croí wasn't sure what was happening to them; just that a terrible heat had gripped them tightly. There was one thing that they were sure of, as they gazed at Anam hungrily. The way the sweet submissive quivered beneath them; left them reeling with desperation. They wanted their friend, oh how they wanted to claim Anam.

A soft, dark laugh.

Muscles tensing ever so slightly, Croí realized that whoever, or whatever, they were hearing; was something that only they could. Their eyes traveled downwards, meeting the hazy blown eyes of Anam; concerned by the immense heat coming from the quivering form beneath them. What a delicious sight they made...

**F' mggoka**

...eh?

The voice was clearly male in origin; a rich, silky smooth voice that caressed the shattered thoughts of Croí. A chill went down their spine, as they could have sworn they felt the heavy presence of something; a sudden pressure to their left shoulder gave way that maybe, just maybe, the two weren't as alone as they had originally assumed. 

**Llll mgr'luh f'**

It was strange, to say the least. 

Even with their forced growth, Anam felt helpless before Croí; crumbling under the other's aura. Auras, that was, perhaps, one of the few things that they had kept to themselves. Having the ability to see the aura, or life force, of someone made it much easier when telling friend from foe. This ability was the primary reason why Anam trusted Croí as much as they did.

Those who were well acquainted with them, if they had been walking by at this precise moment, they wouldn't have been surprised by the sight. Anam, who had been shivering, squeaked as their legs suddenly gave out, and they would have collapsed; only for Croí's strong arms to wrap around their waist.

**Ymg' ahor mgep h' nilgh'ri**  
**...Ahh nafl h' mggoka?**

Not one to show emotions as easily, Croí's grip simply tightened. However, it would appear that this was all that the presence needed; as rich laughter boomed in their mind. If anything ever happened to Anam, Croí wouldn't be able to live with themself. For now, they were content, holding their precious light; enjoying how the other leaned in, breathing softly.

**Mgah'ehye ya ymg' hafh, ng**

Croí's heart suddenly dropped as an icy chill went down their spine, flooding their limbs as their body locked into place. They couldn't move, couldn't blink, all they could do was _feel_. It felt like someone or something was slowly entering their soul; settling deep in their core. Fear, true fear, rose up as the rich voice caressed their thoughts; the warm humming soothing their frazzled nerves.

**Don't worry l' much**  
**Ymg''ll thank ya llll fahf ephai**

Feeling Croí shudder, caused Anam to pull back in confusion. Anam's eyes widened when a pair of warm lips was pressed hungrily against theirs. To their amazement, Anam realized that it was Croí; but something about them didn't feel right. Wait, Anam shivered as their vision flickered again; what was happening...?

**"Sorry yog fahf,"** Croí rumbled softly, nuzzling Anam. The voice that came from Croí, was low, yet rich; the silky words caressing. However, this was not Croí's voice; but the voice of someone or some _thing_ else. Something within the land around them abruptly changed; so miniscule, that Anam almost missed it. 

Almost.

The temperatures, which had been decidedly much cooler, suddenly began to rise. The increasing warmth was quite soothing, sinking into Anam; who, surprisingly, found themself relaxing. It felt good, really good; Anam murmured softly, practically a puddle of goo as Croí (or whoever was there), peered down with a soft huff of amusement. **"Feeling vulgtmnahor, little ehye?"** They purred, smiling as Anam mumbled something, almost sleepily.

**"Ymg' ah ehye adorable little** l Púca **."**

Anam blinked sleepily, the words barely registering to their cloudy mind. Their vision was terribly blurry, and they could barely see Croí looming over them. Though, they could see Croí's completely pink eyes gazing down with bemusement; eyes that were darkening with a sensational hunger. 

**"Vulgtmnah ng..."** Croí murmured, dark eyes glittering like gems. Anam whimpered as they were gently laid down; the soft grass brushing against their heated flesh, nearly tickling the poor thing. **"Ahh don't c',"** Breathing softly, Croí gently ran a claw-like hand through Anam's thick fur, pleased when the frail form shivered and arched into the gentle touch. **"...mgep nilgh'rinah fun?"**

What...was...?

Breathing heavily, Anam's eyes fluttered as they felt their legs being gently spread; exposing their slicked, wet entrance. Their eyes snapped open as they drew in a sharp breath, a delectable warm tongue was now lapping at their entrance. It wasn't uncomfortable, to say the least, it just felt odd. They whimpered, muscles tensing in agitation; only to feel Croí's hands gently massaging their thighs. The gentle massage was soothing, and Anam was soon a puddle of goo once more.

_"Croí..."_ Anam gasped, heart pounding as Croí chuckled; the rich tone sending delightful shivers down their spine. **"Y' bet cahf feels vulgtmnah, doesn't h'?,"** Croí breathed, enjoying the lovely scene beneath them. Such a rare treat, it was; to see one of Anam's bloodline. As it was, Anam's kind was mainly believed to have been a myth.

...eh?

Anam snapped to attention, confused as they felt themself being turned over to their belly; propped in such a way that their glistening hole was exposed. _"Croí...cad a bhfuil tú...?"_ Anam whispered, attempting to turn their head, but stilled as Croí nuzzled them. Their confusion gave way to a pleasant fog as Croí scratched their chin; earning a throaty purr in return (much to Anam's embarrassment).

**"Relax,"** Croí cooed, their voice soft and soothing; before pulling back with a soft, husky laugh. Anam shivered, their heart racing as a gentle pressure was suddenly pressed against their back; and that was when Anam felt it. Something oh so thick and warm, was rubbing against their wet hole; before it was slowly entering them, inch by tortuous inch.

It felt...good?

Anam gasped, digging their claws into the ground, the faint notion of what was happening; tugging at their cloudy thoughts. Croí...they...were they really...inside...? They could feel Croí burying deep within their quivering body; a noticeable bulge forming in their belly. Oh - Anam let out a sweet cry. Croí was big, _very_ big; completely and utterly filling the youngling.

Croí, on the other hand, was in heaven.

Despite not having control, they were happy with knowing that they were finally with the one they loved. Anam Órga, with all of their sweet nature and gentle soul, had truly captured the heart of Croí Láidir. A low rumble came from deep within Croí, hissing as Anam's warm heat wrapped around their aching shaft; who was panting, eyes glazed as Croí began to thrust into their sinful body.

**Yesss...**

Anam's mind hissed with delight as Croí’s thrusts began to increase; the powerful being leaning down as they nuzzled the other. Silence fell upon the woods, as Croí slammed repeatedly into Anam; before the frailer one let out a startled cry. A cry that spoke of sheer lust as Anam's mind just blanked out; oh my. It appeared that Croí had struck Anam's sweet spot; a bundle of sensitive nerves that was buried deep within them.

Oh, sweet Mother~

Hearing that soft cry, Croí's ears perked up; looking amused as they realized what had just happened. Anam gulped, their cheeks flushing deeply as they felt Croí suddenly shift; the angle changing ever so slightly. Oh boy, Anam was definitely in trouble, as they caught the mischievous look that Croí sported.

Ah!~

With how Croí was slamming into that one spot over and over, it causing stars to explode behind Anam's eyes. The poor thing was letting out soft cries, no longer able to speak as all they could do was feel; and it felt good - too good. Croí growled, their eyes dark with lust; primal instincts overriding logical thought as they continued their heavy, animalistic thrusts into their mate. Yes, their heart and soul accepted the frail form as theirs. No one was going to hurt the gentle soul; _no one_.

Anam was sobbing, their swollen organ was dripping; practically begging for relief from the raging inferno that had so trapped them. They could feel Croí suddenly stilling as their own organ swelling gently; their mate nuzzling them lovingly. Anam cried as sharp teeth sank into tender flesh, just as Croí's hot seed splashed; flooding their belly with warmth. At the same time, Anam's own relief came washing over them; almost convulsing from the sensations that teased their core.

**Ymg''re welcome, llll way**

Croí shuddered as tiny bolts of electricity seemed to strike their nerves; feeling something leaving them. They were panting, breathing a bit heavy as exhaustion clung to them; but their body was their own once more. Despite the hazy vision, Croí was still aware of their surroundings. As if realizing something, Croí looked down, blinking blearily; before turning a bright red as they found Anam underneath.

What in the realm - ?

_"Anam...?"_ Croí rasped, voice rough from the forced possession. Anam groaned, stirring as they drifted in between consciousness; trembling. _"A Dhia, tá brón orm mar sin."_ Croí felt horrible, the guilt of forcibly claiming their frail friend threatened to drag them down; having noticed the deep puncture wounds the other sported. The guilt didn't recede as Croí found themself still buried inside Anam.

There came a sudden, soft moan from Anam; whose eyes were fluttering. Croí swallowed thickly, their heart dropping as teal eyes slowly opened, the pupils were hazy, but gradually; Anam's vision returned. _"Croí...?"_ Anam whispered; exhausted, but feeling oddly satisfied.

_"Tá brón orm mar gheall air seo,"_ Croí murmured, feeling an ugliness curling in their gut as Anam blinked sleepily. _"Ná bí ridiculous,"_ Anam said sleepily, snuggling into Croí. _"tá áthas orm,"_ Croí stared down at them in sheer disbelief; but their heart fluttered at the possibility. _"Tú..."_ Croí shook their head, eyes glittering as they smiled softly; tightening their hold over a sleepy Anam.

_"...Níl a fhios agam cad a rinne mé,"_ Croí mused, looking down at their precious treasure. _"duine mar tusa a bheith agat..."_ Anam gave a sweet smile, curling further into that inviting warmth; sighing softly. However, the joy was not meant to last.

_"Gut, gut,"_ A low, rough voice mused darkly.  
_"Was haben wir hier?"_

Oh sweet Mother...

Swallowing thickly, a rather pale Croí looked up; amber eyes widening in shock. Unconsciously, their hold over Anam tightened to the point, where the other winced; a sharp ache digging painfully into their arms. Their heart dropped as a chill went down their spine as they saw just who was standing before them. And it wasn't a good thing, for them, anyway.

The first was a mortal man in his prime. He was a tall male with broad shoulders and a somewhat homely face with fair skin, and impossibly dark eyes. Eyes, that Croí noted with unease, that gazed at them with such startling emptiness, that it was a bit unsettling. Despite his kind and gentle appearance, there was no doubt about which clan this man was from; the Briacharac.

The second was another mortal man, but one just a bit older than the Briacharac. He was small for his age, but with an ethereal air about him. His wild, inky black curls framed a pale, delicate face and cold brown eyes stared down at them with an impassive gaze. The wild curls and slender, feminine frame, gave way that this man was a member of the Pridedane.

The final male was not of mortal blood, but that of a deadly serpent hybrid. How strange, neither of the two could remember seeing someone like this being before. Was he even a part of Skydale? The male was handsome, nonetheless; with a sharp, chiseled face and broad shoulders, soft yet creamy tanned skin, and slitted yellow eyes that glared down. His lower half was that of a beautiful serpent’s tail, the scales a shimmering mixture of blue, dark green and inky black.

_"Qui ius esset,"_ The Pridedane muttered, his voice low, yet sweet at the same time. _"Und warum bist du so überrascht, mein Freund?"_ The Briacharac asked, his voice dry as the Pridedane flushed. _"Non sum,"_ He snipped back, huffing as he looked away; hold on a moment - was he...was he really _sulking_?

How odd.

_"Cád atá tú ag déanamh anseo?"_ Croí growled, voice dropping slightly, their fur bristling. Despite the unease of their situation, Croí wasn't about to let any harm come to Anam; who had yet to regain their bearings. Come to think of it, how did these three find them? Croí had made sure that they had been alone, having long since memorized the layout and paths that the guards took. They knew Anam had done something similar.

So, again, how did these three find them?!

_"Stellen Sie sich unsere Überraschung vor,"_ The Briacharac mused with a tilt of the head, his dark eyes gazing impassively down at them. _"als ein Dorfbewohner auf uns zukam,"_ He continued, his ominous words casting a foreboding shadow upon the two. _"Es war etwas in der Art von..."_ The Briacharac stopped, before looking to the Pridedane with seemingly genuine confusion.

_"Was war es nochmal?"_ He asked curiously.

There was something...off about the Briacharac, something that bothered Croí greatly. Perhaps it was the emptiness in his gaze? Or could it be the malice reflecting back in that odd, faint smile? Croí's muzzle pulled back slightly, chest rumbling as the Pridedane was giving Anam an eerie look that sent their instincts into overdrive. 

It was a look of hunger.

_"A vetiti testimonii,"_ The Pridedane said flatly, hollow eyes glittering. The Briacharac snorted softly, shaking his head as if disappointed. _"Ein bisschen gewagt, findest du nicht?"_ He asked curiously, peering down at the duo. If it was even possible for the Briacharac, he was smiling as if amused by their actions. That couldn't be good, for them, anyway.

The hybrid, who had been silent this whole time, tilted his head; his yellow eyes meeting Croí's weary gaze. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the hybrid's lips curled slightly, exposing needle sharp teeth; a low cackle of glee rumbling from deep within. _"aapako pata nahin hai ki aapane kya kiya hai,"_ The serpent's words were light and airy, but there was an underline of a deadly hiss; and something else...something dark.

_"kay aap?"_

Anam, despite exhaustion tugging at their senses, felt energy coursing through them. Shivering, they buried their face into Croí's chest; breathing in the warm scent that enveloped them. This night, which was to be special, was becoming a living nightmare for the frightened youngling. Alas, the night was only beginning.

A soft cackle.  
...eh?

Anam froze, a faint trickle of fear crawling down their spine as a single ear twitched, ever so slightly. They feebly clutched at Croí; the soft whispers of a gleeful cackle rang painfully in their ears. That voice...it couldn't be...could it? Trembling, Anam barely managed to look up; their eyes, which kept shifting colors, widening in pure fear at the sight that only they could see.

There, hanging above the trio like an ominous storm, was a mass of withering shadows. Each tendril dripped with a poisonous, thick fluid that hissed as it splattered. Within the stormy mass, a vaguely familiar face could be seen; glaring down with eerie purple eyes. Heart sinking, Anam recognized those eyes; stomach lurching as bile rose up.

The Darkling from before.

**Nog hai, little ehye**  
**Ymg' mgepah really ahlloig cahf h' ph' mgepah?**

It was strange, though. Strange how none, save for Anam, saw the shadowy mass; nor how they could not hear the raspy words that echoed with impish glee. Unfortunately, for Anam, that is, Croí felt them shiver; and realized that they were not focused on the trio, but on something above. Croí's shoulders tensed as realization dawned on them. Anam was looking at something that they could not see.

Something powerful.  
Dangerous.

Unfortunately, one other saw that Anam wasn't paying attention; and he didn't look all that happy about it, either. _"Itanee jaldee nahin, haichaling,"_ The serpent hybrid hissed, his fangs exposed as his tail lashed angrily. Anam flinched, their ears flattening slightly as the Darkling cackled.

**Ahh yog nilgh'rinah fun?**

Wait...what?

Anam looked up sharply, their reflective eyes wide. The Darkling's eyes glittered as they seemed to smile, sending a chill down Anam's spine. Before they could react, a shadowy tendril lashed out; wrapping firmly around the poor rabbit's throat, forcibly lifting them into the air with a choked gasp.

Now, this was surprising for the small group below. To them, there was nothing there; and yet, something thick had wrapped around Anam's throat, forcibly lifting them into the air. The youngling gasped, clawing at what seemed like nothing, but to Anam; they were struggling to breathe as the tendril tightened its iron-like grasp. When they saw how the youngling was choking and clawing at their throat, they finally realized that there was something there with them.

Something that they could not see.

**_"Mgah'ehye ya bug,"_** Anam rasped, their words coming out deeper, more guttural. The language was unknown to them, but it left them unsettled, nonetheless. This was not a language spoken in Skydale, which left the question; how in the realm did Anam even _know_ of it?

Anam winced, feeling ill as another tendril caressed their left cheek; the Darkling's voice echoing painfully in their still rattling ears. More dripping tendrils reached out, curling and coiling around their trembling frame; settling in places that were highly uncomfortable. A chill went down their spine as their stomach lurched; heart pounding as those bright, bright eyes glared into their glassy orbs. Their vision started to blur as the Darkling leaned in; icy breaths brushing gently against their fur.

**Oh little ehye...**  
**...Ymg' mgepah nilgh'riyar mine...**

Anam's eyes widen in pure fear as a dripping tendril ran lightly across their mouth. The grip over their throat tightened to the point, where Anam let out another choked cry; desperate for air as their mouth instinctively opened. Unfortunately, for Anam, that was exactly what the Darkling wanted; leaving Anam vulnerable to the sadistic spirit.

What happened next, was surprising, to say the least.

Ever so slowly, each dripping tendril began to enter Anam; barely visible bulges forming as the tendrils sank into their core, their very essence. It burned with a raging inferno, searing their nerves; completely and utterly paralyzing them. Anam's eyes had snapped open (when had they closed?), pupils dilating into thin, reptilian slits as their eyes finally settled on an unnatural shade of purple.

Anam's mind, which had been jumbled with a mixture of fear and pain; was suddenly enveloped by a wave of loving warmth. The pain was beginning to ebb away, and the heat was settling carefully. Dazed and as exhaustion tugged at their thoughts, Anam realized weakly what was happening and was positively terrified by the outcome.

**Goodnight little ehye**

And that, was the last thing that Anam would ever hear. They could feel the Darkling's arms wrapping around their waist, breathing softly against their neck; nuzzling the paralyzed youngling. With one last pained sigh, Anam's fading mind sank fully into the sweet darkness.

**_Tá brón orm..._ **

(...)

And just like that, it was over.

The youngling, who had been lifted by something unseen; speaking in a language that was not spoken by those of Skydale. It was a language that was even unknown to the serpent; which was a bit unsettling as the serpent knew many languages, but not this one. And while they could not see what was happening, the actions on the youngling were visible.

"Hilane ke baare mein bhee mat socho," He hissed, his tail snapping angrily. Croí froze, hands up in defense as the remaining two suddenly focused on them.

_"Sollten wir nicht nach ihnen sehen?"_ The Briacharac asked slowly, and that was when Croí heard it; genuine emotion. They could hear the underline of unease, which coated the seemingly emotionless words. The serpent scowled as the Briacharac and Pridedane exchanged uneasy looks; they weren't sure why, but something about the youngling was sending their instincts into overdrive.

Er -

_"Fein,"_ The Briacharac grumbled as the Pridedane pulled back; shaking his head nervously. _"Ich werde gehen."_ Taking a deep breath, the Briacharac did his best to remain calm as he slowly approached the down youngling. With each step he took, the Briacharac felt the hair on the back of his neck rise without warning, his flesh rippling with goosebumps; and his heart was pounding like mad.

He was afraid - more like terrified.  
But...but why?

A soft cackle rippled the air, and Croí snapped to attention; their amber eyes widening as their ears flattened in shock. That laugh was not Anam's, this Croí knew; it was high-pitched, insanity coating the gleeful sound. _"Faigh ar ais!"_ Croí warned, loudly. Unfortunately, Croí's warning came far too late.

Pain.  
That was all the Briacharac knew.

There was a sharp pain from his chest, which was followed by a searing pain that was on a level that could never truly be described; a sticky liquid began to drip from his mouth as he let out a choked gasp. Confused, the Briacharac looked down, blinking owlishly; before his eyes widen in shocked disbelief. For you see, there, buried deep in his chest, was the furry arm of the youngling; having gone straight through his body.

Dulling eyes met bright, bright purple orbs.

Oh...oh hell.

Anam's eyes, which had continuously flickered from one color to another, had finally settled on their _true_ color. Their eyes had been completely devoured by darkness, revealing empty black sockets; save for a pair of bright, bright amethyst lights. There was no recognition, no traces of fear, just pure hatred; and...hunger. This was not the youngling anymore, someone or something else was the one in control.

_"Y-du..."_ The Briacharac whispered, a trickle of dark red dripping from the corner of his mouth. **_"Yars yogor,"_** Anam cooed, their voice deep and silky smooth; practically caressing their words. Their muzzle suddenly pulled back into a face splitting grin; revealing two rows of needle sharp teeth. With that having been said, Anam withdrew their arm with a sickening, wet _squelch_ ; a large object being gripped by their bloodsoaked claw. It only took the Pridedane a moment to realize what had happened.

It was a still beating heart.  
To be more precise, it was the heart of Benjamin.

Much like a puppet's strings being cut, Benjamin of the Briacharac fell to the ground; blood pooling around his still form. His face was a twisted mask of both confusion and pain; Benjamin's eyes stared blankly at the night skies, dead. _"B-Benjamin...?"_ The Pridedane whispered, eyes wide as tears prickled there; afraid for his friend. Croí felt nauseous, their stomach churning as the overpowering scent of fresh blood, flooded the clearing. The air was ripe with death.<

**_"Ngn mgvulgtnah, I' n'ghftlloig,"_** Anam sang, peering down at the lifeless body with surprising apathy. Looking down at the organ that they held, they snorted softly; before literally crushing the heart. There was another squelching noise as the organ was grounded to a bloodied paste. **_"Hai..."_** They murmured, slowly turning around with a wide smile; purple eyes glittering like gems.

**_"Ahf''s ep?"_ **


	3. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was William's childhood like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This **will** be violent and dark. You have been warned.

**April 13, 1941**

_"Push, Mrs. Afton."_  
_"Push!"_

_At forty years, it was surprising for one Sarah Lee Afton, to discover that she was pregnant. After all, Sarah already had two beautiful girls, Vanessa and Calla-Lily.Her forties was supposed to lead onto her golden years, the only truly messy part was menopause. The ladies of her family always, and she meant_ **always** _, started their menopause in their forties. What_ **shouldn't** _be happening, was her laying on a surgical bed in the hospital, giving_ **birth** _._

 _"This is all your fault," She hissed, her eyes opening to glare at her rather nervous husband; Jack. Only a year older, Jack Afton was a handsome, if not shy, man. He was a bit tall, an inherited trait of the men in his family; broad shoulder with a chiseled face, thinning chestnut hair and tired, teal eyes. It was strange, how his teal eyes held silver flecks, blending nearly seamlessly within the irises._

_Jack had met Sarah Lee, then Smith, in his late teens and well, it had been love at first sight - for him, anyway. Sarah was a feisty girl with thick, auburn curls that framed a soft face and naturally fair skin, and big emerald green eyes. Jack was immediately drawn to her kind heart, as she was always standing up for the little guy. Sarah had one hell of a temper, though; was that a common trait with redheads...?_

_Their daughters, Vanessa who was twelve and Calla-Lily who was nine; were as close as can be. Vanessa had inherited a mixture of her parents' features, but with her dad's chestnut locks and her mother's green eyes, was a sweet natured girl. She was quite intelligent, loving books of all kinds; but was truly her mother's daughter. Vanessa was eager at the idea of being a big sister to another little one._

_Calla-Lily was practically a little clone of Sarah, but with a strong will of her own. She was stubborn to the extreme, and unlike Vanessa, Calla-Lily was what many considered to be a tomboy. Calla-Lily hated the brighter colors and wearing dresses; give her the outdoors and playing around with the boys. But underneath that tough shell, laid a girl with a good heart._

_"That's it," The doctor called, his voice gentle and reassuring. "I can see the head now." Jack winced as his wife squeezed his hand a little too tightly; bruising the tender flesh. "Never again!" Sarah hissed, her eyes snapping to glare at her sheepish husband. Jack flushed, his eyes darting to the side, as if embarrassed by something. Now for the biggest question of this day. What would the baby be...?_

_A girl...or a boy...?_

(...)

_Vanessa 'Vanny' Afton was nervous as all get out; nervous and a bit excited. Never in her life, would she have suspected her mother of still being capable of having the gift of life. And yet, here she was; waiting anxiously in the waiting arena, for news on her mother, who was still in the delivery room. Oh, Vanny winced, her shoulders cringing as she heard another cry of pain._

_She had forgotten how noisy it was in this part of the hospital._

_Feeling a sudden pressure at her side, Vanessa looked down with a fond smile; seeing her little sister, cuddling up to her looking rather sleepy. Smiling softly, Vanessa ran her fingers through her sister’s auburn curls, fighting back her giggles as the little girl leaned in, very much resembling a sleepy kitten as she moved. Her sister was so cute at times!_

_However, she had noticed something about Calla-Lily, unlike their parents. Lately, Calla hadn't been sleeping all that well, waking up most nights in a cold sweat; something truly terrible was hunting her dreams. Frightening enough, that it appeared to be affecting her, even during her waking hours. Vanessa was concerned, as Calla grew pale and seemingly listless as the expectant date grew closer with each passing day._

_A quick check of the time, revealed that it was nearing eleven in the evening. No wonder Calla-Lily was so tired, it was well past her usual bedtime. And well, as for Vanessa, she wasn't exactly tired, per say. She was far too anxious to even remotely think about sleep. Perhaps, once news about her mother and soon-to-be sibling, she could rest?_

_"Vanny?"_  
_...hm?_

_Looking down, Vanessa met the dull green eyes of Calla-Lily, who had a funny look on her face. "Do you ever get the feeling that you've been through something before?" Vanessa paused, raising an eyebrow as her green eyes dimmed slightly in thought. "Do you mean, a deja vu moment?" She finally asked, tilting her head slightly, seeing her sister's confusion._

_"Deja vu," Vanessa said slowly, her hand stilling ever so slightly. "The feeling of reliving a situation that has yet to happen." The brunette peered down at her sister with a curious gaze as Calla slowly sat up; looking a bit disturbed herself as her own green eyes scanned the waiting area nervously. "This..." The little redhead whispered. "All of this feels familiar," She murmured. "Like we've done this a hundred times already."_

_Oh really?_

_"Alright miss visionary," Vanny teased, gently poking the smaller girl in the ribs; earning a wobbly smile in return. "Then, what is mom having?" She questioned with a light smile as Calla squirmed in place from the gentle poking. "A b-boy..." Calla got out, finally getting away from her sister's teasings. Vanessa stopped, a bit surprised by the firm words. Calla sounded so sure of her words, that the older one was a bit taken back._

_"Everything will be good for the first five years," Calla murmured, her eyes dimming as her mind became lost in the fuzzy memories; or were these perhaps a warning from her numerous dreams? "Then, mama and papa will change." Calla lowered her head as if in defeat, while Vanessa raised an eyebrow, feeling a faint sense of alarm as her sister's ominous words rang painfully in her mind; a chill going down her spine._

_"Mama's sweet words will turn cruel," Calla's soft voice was flat, tears prickling at her eyes. "And papa," She swallowed thickly, feeling a bit ill as her head started to ache terribly. The pounding of her heart echoed painfully in her ringing ears. "Papa will be the worst..." She whispered, tearfully. "Calla..." Vanny whispered, before drawing her sister into her arms._

_That did it._

_Calla-Lily shed a silent tear as she clutched at her sister, burying her head into Vanessa's chest with a pained whimper. "Our little brother is meant to do good things," She mumbled. "But like us, he too will fall to the bee..." And she mourned for a life that would never be, all because of one greedy soul. Vanessa wasn't sure what to say, all she could do was comfort the distressed girl; praying that this was all a part of Calla's nightmares._

_One last scream of pain._  
_Followed by the cry of a baby..._

_It took a while, but their father was back in the waiting area; his teal eyes scanning the area carefully, before relaxing at the sight of them. "Girls," He called softly, a bit concerned when he saw them. "Come meet your new sibling," Jack said quietly as Vanessa gently guided her sister over; who still looked upset. Jack was about to ask what was wrong, when Vanessa shook her head; a silent warning that now was not the best time._

_Perhaps later?_

(...)

_Jack led his girls into their mother's room. Sarah was sitting up in bed, comfortable pillows propping her up as she cradled the newborn infant; who cooed softly. She looked up, exhausted but relieved to see them. Sarah smiled tiredly, as she gestured to the baby. "Girls," She said with a soft, faint smile. "Come meet your new baby brother." Vanessa's eyes widened slightly as she gave a discrete look to her sister, who simply looked resigned to everything._

_Calla-Lily was right._

_Approaching the bed, Vanessa saw that the baby, who was swaddled up in soft cloth; already had a tuft of silky fine, chestnut locks. The baby blinked sleepily, before focusing on her with a gummy smile; bright teal eyes sparkling. Oh, he would be a looker when he was older, Vanessa just knew it. "What's his name, mama?" Vanessa asked curiously as Calla gently brushed his cheek; her eyes dull but she gave a tiny smile to the baby. Her mother chuckled as she gave her husband a pointed look. "Your father and I have discussed this before," Sarah said lightly. "His name is Will."_

_"William Jack Afton."_

.-.-.-.  
**April 13, 1946**

_The door slowly creaked open, and a red haired girl popped her head in; green eyes scanning the room carefully. The room was rather cozy looking, if a bit small. The walls and ceiling were shaded with a soft cream with a dark walnut trim, and a thick honey brown carpet. The furniture consisted of a twin bed, a small dresser, a desk complete with a single chair, and a bookshelf full of various types of books. The closet was partially opened, revealing rows of boy clothes, and the lone shelf full of robots and wooden puppets._

_There, curled up on the bed, snuggling under the thick purple covers; was a little boy. Thick auburn locks framed a sweet face, as long eyelashes fluttered, the child breathing softly as they slept peacefully within Morpheus' Realm. He was clutching at a slightly worn down stuffed animal; a golden rabbit with a cute little purple bow._

_Fourteen-year-old Calla-Lily Afton smiled tiredly as she stepped into her little brother's room, approaching the bed carefully. Calla’s gaze softened as she gently pulled the covers back, his tiny nose wrinkling slightly at the feeling of the cooler temperatures. "It's time to wake up, Will," She said softly, as she sat down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_That toy of his..._

_Calla inwardly frowned. For the life of her, she couldn't remember when nor where, Will came into its possession. It had been carefully handmade, the fur a soft, golden blond with a slightly darker tummy. Its right ear was slightly more floppy than the other, and its eyes were painted a warm shade of green; dressed with a little purple bow. Suspicious as it was, Will positively adored the little toy; treasuring it and was gentle as can be. Though, those eyes would focus with an intense gaze, leaving Calla unsettled by its presence._

_A soft whine escaped plump lips._

_"Come on kiddo," Calla urged gently. "It's time to get up." When he buried his head into his gray pillow, Calla pouted, before getting a mischievous look; her lips twisting into a wide grin. "I know what will get you moving," She sang, raising a hand to her seemingly sleeping brother. "Is a surprise tickle attack!" And her hand darted out, gently poking the little boy in the side._

_The little boy squealed, his eyes snapping open as he squirmed with delight. "S-Sissi!" He giggled, his lips twisting into a wide smile as she poked and prodded him, earning a ray of giggles and sweet, bell-like laughter. "There's that smile, I see!" Calla teased, as he batted playfully at her wandering hands. His bright teal eyes shone softly as he looked up with flushed cheeks, auburn curls bouncing as he sat up in bed._

_"Happy birthday, little brother," Calla said softly, wrapping him in a warm hug. Will sighed, leaning into the loving embrace; snuggling up to her. "Thank you," He said sleepily. Calla smiled, running a hand through his thick curls. Will was such a polite, sweet little boy and oh, she wanted him to keep that innocence; but she knew it was not meant to last._

_Not now, not ever._

_"Come on," Calla finally announced as she pulled back. "We got ourselves a busy day." Will tilted his head curiously, almost cat like, really. "Mom and dad forgot…" Will said slowly. "...didn't they?" Calla stilled, her expression carefully blank, causing him to frown as she closed her eyes; as if in pain. "I'm sorry little one," She whispered, her heart clenching at the thought._

_"...and Vanny?"_

_At seventeen, Vanessa was one busy bee, that was for sure. With this being her final year in high school, Vanessa was more worried about getting into a good college, than anything else these days. Luckily, her grades were among some of the best, well liked by her peers, and was in both the drama club and on the school’s tennis team._

_Although, if Vanny didn't learn to calm down soon enough, she would burn out before the year could even end. Unfortunately, she had a meeting with her fellow drama colleagues; something about the spring play that was coming up. Calla-Lily visibly winced and Will frowned, his brow furrowing slightly as his teal eyes flashing angrily; and for a moment, she thought that they had a silver shine, but it was gone._

_A trick of the light, perhaps?_

_Shaking her unease off, Calla gave him a soft smile. "Go on and get dressed," She said softly. "I made your favorites." Will perked up, his eyes brightening. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked eagerly as she giggled, nodding her head as he cheered. A much happier, little boy threw off his covers and hurried to get himself ready for what was sure to be the best day ever._

_It would be the best day of his young life._  
_And the last for a_ long _time._

(...)

_Reaching the kitchen with time to spare, Calla checked to make sure that the homemade pancakes were still warm; and thankfully, they were. Humming softly, she pulled out two glasses and two plates; before pouring Will some fresh milk and herself some orange juice._

_She then served up two pancakes, adding the right amount of butter and drizzling a light amount of syrup. Calla knew that, while Will didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, he loved chocolate chips. She had just put his plate down, right as footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs. Calla hid her smile, when she saw him standing in the entryway of the kitchen; a wide smile gracing his sweet face._

_Since the weather had been pleasant all week, Will was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt, dark jean shorts with matching dark sneakers. She bit back her annoyance, when she saw that he was holding that blasted doll; barely managing it when she saw just how happy he was. No, this was a special day for him; no need for her to be showing her displeasure._

_"Enjoy," Calla said lightly, gently pushing the plate forward as he sat down. She then pushed the glass forward, making sure he ate. Lately, Calla had noticed some oddities about him, and was concerned about his health. To be honest, Will had never been a healthy child. Despite his sweet nature, Will was decidedly pale and he was always tired. And it burned her whenever her parents would dismiss her concerns. Could they not see how tired or ill he looked?_

_Adults._

_Calla was lost in her thoughts, as she dug into her own breakfast. Still, it was disturbing how their parents' attitudes were slowly changing. Come to think of it, Calla inwardly frowned as she lowered her glass; green eyes dark. Hadn't she noticed someone lurking the neighborhood lately? Someone who definitely didn't belong in an upstate neighborhood like Surrey?_

_Hmm..._

_"Sissi?"_

_Calla snapped out of her depressing thoughts, hearing Will's soft voice through the cloud of anger, realizing that she had been staring a bit too long. Shaking her head, as if to clear away the fog, Calla focused on her brother; who was looking up in concern, lowering his fork. "...is everything okay?" He asked with a tilt of the head, his eyes soft._

_Whoops._

_"Don't worry about it," Calla lied, smiling weakly as he gave her a pointed look. Clearly, he didn't believe her words. "Does it have anything to do with that old man...?" Calla stilled, lowering her fork as she stared him down with wide, disbelieving eyes. "O-old man?" She repeated, her voice weak as he hummed softly. "I sometimes see a funny man wandering the neighborhood," Will frowned, his eyes flashing a wicked silver._

_"I don't like him," He said flatly._

_Calla's heart was racing, as she realized that she wasn't the only one who had seen the creepy old man lurking about. "Stay away from him," She finally said, her words ringing painfully as Will looked up momentarily, before nodding in agreement. That was something that he could agree with. There was just something about that old man that rubbed Will the wrong way; a feeling of wrongness._

_Who was that man, anyway?_

(...)

_Wow._

_Despite the awkward conversation this morning, the day had been a fairly good one for one William Afton; much to his joy. Calla had taken him to a theater not too far from their home, a theater that was playing Heidi; a sweet and heartwarming movie that he loved. And then lunch at a cafe that he had heard about; a cafe that sold the best fish and chips around. This got Calla one of Will's rare, gentle smiles; earning a smile in return._

_And now, as a treat, on their way back home; Calla had stopped by an ice cream shop and gotten them two small cones, one vanilla and the other chocolate. His wide smile as he was handed the chocolate, was perhaps the best part of her day. Knowing of her nightmares, just seeing her brother smile made her content with life. For now, anyway._

_Alas, such a pleasant day would end in pain._

_Will hummed with delight, as he happily enjoyed his cone; this birthday being his best yet. To his eternal confusion, he thought he saw something hiding behind a tree; just outside his vision. It looked very much like a...a rabbit? Will inwardly frowned, his brow furrowing slightly as he realized that it was indeed a rabbit; a rather familiar looking rabbit._

_This was no ordinary rabbit._  
_It was huge!_

_The rabbit was almost as tall as the tree it hid behind, their right ear shorter than the other; and their muzzle was twisted in an eerie human-like, ghastly smile. The rabbit's fur was a soft golden blond with slightly darker fur upon their belly, staining their muzzle and lining their sensitive ears. How strange, it wore a shimmering, purple vest, a large purple bow, and a single black button decorated its chest._

_As if realizing that they were being watched, the rabbit raised a long, lean arm; revealing a very human-like hand, shushing the stunned child with a spidery finger. The rabbit's smile seemed to widen, their bright, purple eyes glittering like gems. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the rabbit's gaze was drawn to something that was behind them._

_Wait - what?_

_Soft laughter greeted the siblings, and Will saw Calla-Lily's eyes hardening as her grip over her cone tightened ever so slightly. Will tensed, a chill going down his spine when the rabbit abruptly vanished, leaving wondering if he had just imagined the sighting; when the laughter rose in pitch. He was surprised when his sister suddenly stood in front of him; one arm stretched out as if to shield him from something._

_Something...or some_ one _?_

_Curious, he peeked around her and was startled by what he found. There, approaching them were a rather large group of boys about or a little older than Calla herself. They were from all states of life, well, Will would assume; judging by their clothes and the way they held themselves. There was an ugly look to some of their eyes, their lips a twisted mask that held cruelty; looking his sister over with barely concealed hunger._

_This wasn't good._

_"What do you want, Robert?" Calla growled, glaring at the leader. The 'leader', so to speak, was a boy her age with greasy reddish-orange hair, fair skin and cold brown eyes; and was a bit on the hefty side. This Robert fellow had a real mean look about him, he was partially slouched, his hands shoved into his coat pockets, stringy locks shielding his face as his brown eyes met her darkening green orbs; absentmindedly passing over her brother._

_He met her gaze, before a smirk graced his thin lips. "You know why, Afton," He mocked, his voice cracking; stuck somewhere between childish glee and what would most likely be a low tone. Will was confused, looking up at his sister with wide eyes. Was there something going on at her school? Something that hadn't quite reached their parents...?_

_Calla's green eyes had darkened to the point where they were nearly black with rage, but she was doing her best to keep herself wrong. Everything would be fine, she told herself. There was no need to lose her temper. If there was anything that she inherited from her father, was the infamous Afton temper; an explosive rage that was deadly once unleashed. Calla did_ not _want to frighten her brother, especially not on this day._

_School had become rather hard for her, ever since this year's St. David's Day. Apparently, that was the day Robert Derrickson had hit puberty; and was relentless with his pursuit of any girl in their grade. For the last two weeks, he had been harassing her constantly; whether in school or out on the streets, he would be there. Well, it appeared that he had gathered himself a little gang of like-minded individuals._

_Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth. "Like hell, I will!" She snapped, and Will flinched; feeling the anger coming off of her. He had always been a bit more sensitive to the emotions of others; and wasn't able to handle any amount of anger all that well. He was nervous, and for a good reason._

_"Look at what we have here!"_

_Eeep!_

_Will yelped as a much larger hand suddenly grabbed at him, grabbing his right wrist with bruising force. In his panicked state, Will dropped what was left of his cone, the chocolate ice cream splattering the street as he was yanked forward by another teen. This was a boy about the same age as Robert, but taller and more lean with curly dark hair, naturally tanned skin and icy gray eyes; there was a rebellious, punk look about him._

_"Got ourselves a squirt here," He mocked, tightening his hold and earned a pained cry from the frightened boy. Hearing her brother cry out, Calla whirled around with now pitch black eyes as her anger threatened to take control. She was beyond livid that these bastards had tracked her down, and now one of them had the gall to grab her brother with such force that he cried out?!_

_"Let. Him. Go." Calla's tone had dropped to a dangerous hiss. At the same time, the boys could have sworn that the temperatures were beginning to rise; the cooler air giving way to a surprising warmth. Will was whimpering as he struggled to break free, but the teen’s strength was too much, and at this rate; the older male was bound to break his hand!_

**Sounds like ymg' need nilgh'rinah hafh, cub.**

_...huh?_

_Without warning, a wave of iciness flooded Will’s limbs; a pleasant fog rolling in as it curled around his thoughts. His vision began to blur and it felt like he was simply a passenger in his own body; with someone or something else in charge. Will's teeth suddenly ached; the sharp pain was surprising, and before he knew it, he bit down on the teen's hand that still held onto him, hard._

_The teen, Danny, yelped as the kid suddenly bit down; driving sharper than normal teeth into tender flesh. With a loud curse, he yanked his hand back; throwing the kid to the unforgiving ground. "Why you little shit -" He broke off as he grasped his injured hand, where visibly deep teeth marks, marred the reddening flesh. Shit, since when did a kid have teeth like that?!_

_Gray eyes narrowed, as Danny glared at the kid, before being taken back by the sight. He had known that as he grabbed the kid's arm, he had seen the kid's eyes; a soft teal. But now, bright purple eyes glared out from the youthful face. Unnatural purple eyes that bore a slitted pupil, and the kid's lips curled into a twisted smile, exposing bloodied, yet sharp teeth._

_Shit._  
_What the hell was this kid?!_

**Y''d run, if Y' ymg' mgepah**

_Will shook his head, a bit dizzy after that sudden episode, before noting that the teen who had grabbed him was now holding his hand in the other, revealing a rather nasty looking bite wound. At the same time, he tasted something that hadn't been the ice cream. It was rather alarming that the taste was rather sweet; similar to strawberries. Such a mouthwatering flavor..._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Johnson?!"_

_Whoops._

_Yeah..._  
_Time to go!_

_Will swallowed thickly as just about every teen turned a dark gaze on him, the injured one's gaze promising a great deal of pain. His heart racing, Will backed up before turning around and bolting in the opposite direction of the Afton home; desperate to get away from what was sure to be a bloody confrontation. "Get him!" Robert snarled, his rage clear as Danny slowly got to his feet._

_Moments later, the boys were following in hot pursuit; much to Calla's anger. The redhead whirled around to glare at Robert, her face white as snow, but her green eyes were black with sheer rage. "If anything, and I mean_ **anything** _," She hissed, getting up in his face. "happens to my brother Robert, I will personally_ **end** _you." Robert was a bit taken back by her words, and was shocked as she reeled back and slapped him across the face; hard._

_Shit._  
_She really meant business._

(...)

 **Fahf way**

_Wasn't hearing voices the first sign of being, well...insane?_

_The voice was rather pleasant, a low silky tone with a rich laugh. The owner was neither male nor female, young nor old; they simply were. To Will's surprise, he saw a bright green arrow had been painted on the trees; pointing in a certain direction, hence why he was running further into the surrounding neighborhoods. Unfortunately, unknown to the child, the neighborhoods were beginning to thin as more and more trees were taking their place._

**Ph' geb, cub**  
_...huh?_

_Fear trickled into Will, as a chill went down his spine; the angry voices of those boys were ringing loudly in his ears. Oh sweet Mary, somehow those boys had caught up with him! If Will didn't find a safe place to hide soon, he was going to be in for a world of pain. Then, there was the possibility of his parents finding out; a truly frightening thought to the point where Will openly shuddered._

_Hearing the soft whisper, Will stopped in mid-run; panting as he looked around wearily. To his surprise, he saw the same rabbit; peering from behind a rather tall tree that was just off to his left. They were gesturing to the tree, but the branches were a bit too high for the little boy to reach; not without help, anyway. "Where is he?!" A boyish voice snarled, and Will flinched; his eyes darting about nervously as he hurried over._

_As Will approached the rabbit, it shushed him gently; placing a finger to its muzzle; bright purple eyes keeping an eye for the approaching danger. The rabbit knelt down and gently picked up the startled child; their fur was as soft as it looked, easily regaining its bearings as it stood back up. Will squeaked as he was pushed towards the first branch, revealing that the rabbit was very tall._

_He grabbed the branch and hauled himself up; and just in time, too. Just as he hid himself among the thick leaves, the group of teens had finally caught up. Will tensed as he heard the footsteps growing heavier as the owners approached the tree. Taking his chances, he peered down and winced when he saw that they were literally underneath the tree. If he could keep quiet, maybe, just maybe they would go away...?_

**Don't mgr'luh l' hopeful**

_At the sound of the mocking tone, Will’s head snapped up and he turned ever so slightly; and met a pair of bright, glowing purple eyes. Eyes widening at the sight, a decidedly pale and terrified Will bit his lip hard enough to draw blood; covering his mouth in shocked horror. There, staring back at him, was a withering mass of pure shadows; drippy strands were lashing out as those eerie eyes bore into his glassy teal orbs._

**Y''ve finally mgepmgah'n'ghft you~**

_The mass seemed to smile, don't ask him how; Will just knew that it was smiling at him. There was a strange gleam to those bright eyes, and he squirmed as a strand reached out, caressing his left cheek; leaving behind a pleasant tingle. Then, its eyes traveled down where the teens were, and met Will's frightened gaze as the soft voice whispered; echoing terribly in his mind._

_Will was shivering, his teal eyes glassy as tears prickled there; his heart racing as another strand was there on his chest. His eyes widened in terror as there came a sudden, yet gentle pressure; and he found himself falling backwards. Soft, dark laughter ripped through his thoughts; childish glee cackling as the temperatures took a sudden, sharp drop._

CRACK

_The teens whirled around in shock, stunned by the sound of a sickening crack. To their disbelief, they found the kid sprawled out on the ground, just a little bit behind them; staring up at the skies. H-he wasn't there a moment ago, this they were sure of. Which left the ominous question, where the hell did he even come from?!_

_Wait..._  
_Something wasn’t right._

_Danny swallowed thickly, his hand throbbing painfully as a chill went down his spine. He was getting a mighty bad feeling about this, as the kid wasn’t moving; realization of the situation was beginning to dawn on him. "S-squirt?" He called, stuttering a bit as the others began to back up, looking highly terrified at the possibility of the kid being dead._

_Silence._

_"K-kid...this isn't fu-funny..." Danny continued, his voice weak and cracking slightly as he took a hesitant step forward. He finally realized that the kid had to have been hiding in the tree that they were under; fairly high up at that, for such a fall. Still, there was nothing but silence, but then, Danny saw that the kid's chest was moving; and felt a sense of relief._

_Good, he was still breathing._

_"What did you do?!"_

_Whoops, but Danny wasn't out of the woods._

_The dark haired teen grimaced as he heard the pretty girl’s voice; which was shrill. He slowly turned around, only to see the girl and Robert standing there; looking on with disbelief (in Robert's case) and pure rage (the girl was livid). Robert was staring at the seemingly lifeless body with what could only be described as a mixture of shock and fear; the girl, while furious, was terrified for the kid's fate._

_Calla had run in the direction that the boys had taken, hoping that she could reach her brother in time; but it appeared that fate was against her. She had noted that Robert had followed her, but that didn't matter; getting Will back safely, did. Unfortunately, Calla had arrived, just in time to see Johnson approaching her brother’s lifeless body; and just lost it._

_"W-we didn't do anything!" Another boy protested weakly as she pushed passed him, desperate to reach the little boy. Then, another one; a blue-eyed blond, looked up at the tree with confusion. The tree was very old, and very, very tall; with the nearest branch being about seven to eight feet above ground. The blond realized that the kid had somehow climbed up and hid among the thick curtain of leaves. "How'd he get up there, anyway?" He asked, tilting his head._

_"Will!"_

_Calla roughly pushed passed Danny; who flinched at the harsh action, and stopped in mid-stride as he looked down, ashamed. He couldn't blame the girl for her actions; especially not with how everything looked. This was gonna haunt the boys for a long time, to say the least._

_Calla's heart sank as she approached her brother._

_Will laid there, his little body sprawled underneath a grand, old Oak tree. His auburn curls framed his face, skin white as snow and lips a pale, bluish-white as glassy eyes stared blankly at the skies above. His tiny chest was moving, albeit weakly; a good sign, but why wasn’t he moving? She turned white herself, as a dark red liquid slowly pooled underneath his still form; the ruby strands reaching out like spidery fingers._

_Blood._

_The boys took a step back in fear, the sounds of someone retching greeted them as one had broken off and hurried to a nearby bush. The cause of their sudden illness became rather clear to Calla. There, jutting out from Will’s shoulder and elbow, was something that shouldn't be there; something that was a dirty white. Bile rose up, and Calla was fighting back her own nausea as she realized that the white object was bone._

**Nng mgvulgtnah**  
**L' n'ghftlloig**

_The mass took on a vaguely familiar shape, one that Will could identify; even if no one else could see it. The shadow cackled with glee as it looked to the skies with a wide, twisted smile. No matter how many times_ She _tried, the outcome was always the same for their little game._

**Ymg' move**

.-.-.-.

_In the end, it came out that Will had broken his right arm in three different places. The breaks had been harsh, the bone ripping through tender flesh; the pain alone had sent him into a state of shock. Will had also cracked his skull, leaving him in a dizzying state. What a way to end your birthday, huh?_

_Too bad, that this was only the beginning._

.-.-.-.  
**May 10, 1947**

 _Hurricane, Utah._  
_It was a growing town, a good place to raise a family._

_Or, so you would think._

_The Afton family had, shortly after their son's accident, decided to leave Surrey England behind. It was the belief of the parents that, perhaps a new life in America, could be what was needed to heal? However, their oldest daughter, Vanessa hadn't taken the news so well; as she had been looking into a good university but being told that she would have to give that up, infuriated her._

_And so, it was with great pain, that Vanessa Afton closed her heart and mind to her little brother. She would never trust him, forever regarding him with suspicion. For Calla, it wasn't all that bad. She was never really all that close with her classmates; as many found her to be intimidating. There were very few that she would consider friends, and they had already set up a pen pal program; so keeping contact was far easier for her._

_Another thing..._  
_Jack and Sarah._

_Ever since the accident, Jack and Sarah Afton had slowly begun to change. Words that were once sweet and kind, became poisonous and cruel; encouraging smiles became harsh frowns, and they were always angry. Sarah, who had always encouraged her kids to follow their heart; getting them engaged in various activities and out among those their own age, was distant - almost catatonic, really._

_Jack was the worst, though._

_Despite his fluctuating temper, Jack did his best to be a good father. He was protective of his daughters believing that no male would ever be good for them. To Jack, Vanessa and Calla-Lily were his little girls; his princesses, so to speak. However, when it came to his only son, their relationship was as different as night was to day._

_What was frightening, was watching as Jack's teal eyes slowly changed; the silver flecks growing stronger as time passed. To Will, his father was the most terrifying whenever he would drink; a dark amber type of liquid. It always smelt funny to him, and Jack's attitude would take a dangerous nose dive._

_Darker._

(...)

_In a way to keep things calm at home, Calla had been taking Will out with her whenever she had the chance to escape; even if it was only for a little while. First, it was the exploration of their little neighborhood; a small, yet quaint area. There was even a small park about a block or two from their new home. Then, came the ride into town; on his brand new bike. Calla had spent a long time working and saving for it, gifting a shiny blue bike to him on his sixth birthday._

_The town was much smaller than Surrey, but that was a good thing, wasn't it? It meant that everyone just about knew each other, crime rate was very low at the moment; and it didn't take long before both Jack and Sarah found jobs to keep supporting their little family. Even Vanessa had found a job of her own, so that she could have some cash on hand while applying to various universities. She was really serious about getting away, wasn't she?_

_As for this particular Saturday, Calla had the urge to get out and spend the day out in the fresh air. She looked over to where Will was quietly putting his now empty cereal bowl into the sink, before getting an idea. Sarah was grumbling as she nursed another cup of coffee as a red-eyed Jack shuffled downstairs; looking rather disheveled, positively reeking of alcohol._

_Yeah..._  
_Better avoid the house today._

_Will turned, his teal eyes somewhat dull, but was surprised when his sister gently took his hand and carefully led him to the foyer. He inwardly grimaced, drawing in a sharp, pained breath as his chest gave a terrible throb. As he put his bowl into the sink, Will had heard Jack coming downstairs in a way that he knew would lead to pain should he be in the way._

_Calla grabbed her little purse, one that was designed for those in her age range, and made sure that she had everything that she needed for the day. Her eyes lit up, pleased to see that she had some spare cash (enough for lunch and a treat later), a tissue or two, some band-aids (which was necessary now), and her favorite lip balm. Calla looked down, only to see Will tilting his head in an eerie reminisce of a cat; teal eyes reflecting a faint curiosity._

_"Ready for a day together?" She asked lightly as realization dawned on him. Perhaps, since the incident, things were looking up as he smiled slightly; giving the barest of nods. Will reached out and gently took her hand, and the two happily walked out; never knowing of the faithful encounter that was to happen that very afternoon._

(...)

_Today wasn't all that bad._  
_For once._

_It was just him and his sister, enjoying the fresh air. They spent a good portion of the morning in town, just happy to window shop; Calla admiring some of the more finer clothes as they passed by a dress shop. Lunch was then spent at a small, yet cozy cafe for some roast beef sandwiches and crisps; bringing a smile on the otherwise gloomy boy's face._

_And as they began the long walk back, Calla had topped the day off with some ice cream floats. Will knew that he was lucky to have such a kind and caring older sister. He wanted to enjoy these little moments, the days where it was quiet and peaceful; without having to worry about their parents, or much of anything really._

_Oh?_

_Looking up from his drink, Will was surprised to see that they had arrived at a small park, but not the one that was in their neighborhood. He blinked owlishly, eyes traveling curiously before realizing that they were about three blocks from their house. The park, while small, was rather nice looking; plenty of trees and bushes surrounded the land. There was a fully functional playground area, complete with a slide, sandbox and there was even a swing set for kids of various ages._

_Huh._

_There were already several people there; young couples and small families with young children. There was one set, in particular, that drew Will’s attention. A young woman around their mother's age with curly, sun-kissed blond hair, tan skin and warm amber eyes. With her, was a boy about Will's age, maybe a bit older and with a bit of childish pudge, with messy honey-colored hair and the woman's warm amber eyes._

_Who - ?_

_Calla was rather surprised when Will suddenly hid behind her. At the same time, that boy looked up and was looking right at them when his mother noticed the distraction. The blond noted the newcomers and was surprised to see a little boy hiding behind the teen girl; peeking out with bright teal eyes, meeting her son's._

_Ah-ha._

_Maria Emily smiled softly, seeing that her son had yet to look away and was amused when he confidently strode over, with her right behind him.; finding it adorable when the other child squeaked cutely, immediately hiding behind the girl (his sister, perhaps?). Calla blinked, a bit taken back when a little boy around her brother's age suddenly approached her. But then, she realized that he only had eyes for her brother, and had to fight the urge to squeal as the mother approached them with bright eyes and a kind smile._

_"Hi," The boy chirped as his amber eyes kept looking towards Will. "My name's Henry," He brushed a honey strand from his face as he smiled, revealing that he had lost a tooth not too long ago. "What's yours?" Calla smiled softly, placing a gentle hand on Will as she guided the shy one out; her eyes twinkling. "It's nice to meet you Henry," She said sweetly._

_"My name is Calla-Lily, and this..." She squeezed his right shoulder in a gentle, but firm, reassurance. "is my precious brother." Maria was pleased to see this. She could tell just how close the two siblings were, and was proud to see that there were some bonds that could never be broken; or so she thought. Maria found the little one to be adorable; thick auburn curls, pale skin and big, soft teal colored eyes stood out. He was incredibly shy, cheeks pink as he looked down; as if embarrassed._

_"W-Will," He stuttered, cheeks darkening._  
_"My name is Will."_

.-.-.-.  
**July 31, 1948**

**_I don't feel so good..._ **

_It had been a little bit over a year, since the Afton's had settled in Hurricane Utah; and while the town was quaint, life wasn't the best for the family. Vanessa had managed a full scholarship to the Moravian College; much to her eternal joy and she was gone within months._

_That had hurt, it really did._

_Imagine waking up one morning, and finding the room of a loved one stripped of all personal belongings; almost as if they never existed. With Vanessa's departure, the atmosphere in the Afton household took a turn for the worst. Sarah's words, which had been devoid of life, now practically dripped with poison as her eyes grew cold and hard. And as for Jack, oh boy._

_Jack's eyes, which had once been a soft teal, was now almost completely silver. There were barely any traces of teal left, and his attitude had done a complete one-eighty; which was truly worrying. He was far harsher than he ever used to be, his words were like acid and downright cruel at times, and if it was even possible, his strength had only grown._

_Lately, though, Will found that he wasn’t feeling too hot. He was growing tired sooner than he should, there were some days where he was overflowing with energy, and other times he could barely move; much less get out of bed, like today, for example. His limbs had seemingly locked in place for the day; his very frame having been engulfed by a burning heat._

_His vision had begun to fade as his head ached terribly. There was something wrong, Will was sure of it; but of course, his parents were refusing to take him to a doctor. Will squinted, frowning deeply; his left arm was locked into a cast, making this painful flare up all the more painful for the exhausted boy._

_A sudden noise from downstairs._

_Will immediately stilled, his hazy eyes widening as it sounded like there was someone moving around downstairs. There was just a tiny problem with that. Calla was out at the pool with some friends, Sarah was at the grocer's and Jack, well, who knew where he was; leaving Will home alone for once. Which meant, there shouldn't be anyone else in the house._

_So,_ who _was downstairs at this moment?_

_Will was about to sit up, when he was suddenly struck by a wave of dizziness. He whimpered, nausea churning his stomach; oh, that had been a bad move. He curled up in bed, having long tossed his covers to the floor, wishing that the nausea would pass as he held his breath; hoping to someone, that whoever was downstairs; would just leave._

_Alas, it was not meant to be._

_"There you are," Purred a low, husky voice; one that was neither male nor female. Confused, a weary Will managed to turn his body, just enough to see that someone was standing in his doorway. The stranger was a bit taller than his mother, thin but he could make out wiry muscles; even underneath the uniform._

_They had a youthful face, framed by inky blue-black curls, a small nose and full lips. Their eyes, however, were an ominous mixture of purple and green; the conflicting colors constantly swirling about. Their eyes looked the room over; meeting Will's gaze as their lips quirked into a toothy grin._

_"You're an interesting one," They mused, tilting their head; almost playful, really. "I'll give you that." Those eerie eyes looked him over, and if Will wasn't imagining things, their eyes had hardened at the sight of Will's still bound arm, and their smile seemed to gain a harsher edge. "Don't know what you did to get the attention of someone like that," They said with a shake of the head._

_"But..." A chill went down Will's spine, fear trickling down his spine as the stranger withdrew a well polished stick; about ten inches in length, and was pointing it right at the now frightened boy. "A job's a job," They grumbled before a beam of something, struck Will. The terrified boy was stunned as his body suddenly locked in place; an icy numbness having flooded his limbs. He could not move, couldn't even talk; at least he could still, you know,_ breathe _._

_Who was this person?_  
_And why were they here in his room?!_

_The stranger then withdrew two different shaped vials, both filled with a vicious looking fluid; one a dark green and the other held a strange, purple sheen. Somehow, Will knew that both were bad news; for him, that is. Sighing, the stranger approached him, their long limbs easily granting them speed; and they were looming over the child, gazing down with impassiveness._

_"My name, child," They said softly as they calmly sat down. "is Onavius." Wait a minute, why were they telling him their name? He may have been young, but Will wasn't stupid. This wasn't a normal situation, that much he knew; but, there was the lingering sensation of unease. Onavius raised the purplish vial, popping the cork as a scent similar to blueberries; flooded the room._

_Icy eyes met terrified teal._

_It was as if they were looking for something, before dimming in disappointment. With a shake of the head, Onavius roughly grabbed Will's chin, squeezing gently until his mouth had opened just enough; and soon, the vial's contents was pouring down his throat. Will's pupils dilated as a raging inferno exploded within his soul; lighting every nerve with a dangerous heat._

_This….why did this feel so familiar?_  
_Did - did this happen before...?_

_"'Tis a shame," Onavius mused, eyes darkening as they looked at the second vial. "I would have loved to have seen how someone like you could have grown," They sighed, pocketing the now empty vial, before reluctantly popping the second vial. As the cork was removed, a scent that reeked of sour lemons overtook the blueberries; burning his nose terribly._

_"Too bad you won't remember this."_

_Wait - what?_

_Like before, Onavius had grabbed his chin, squeezing until his mouth opened once more; forcing the contents down his throat. If he could, Will would have gagged as it seared his throat, burning his flesh as he instinctively swallowed. Oh, how it burned as it settled; exhaustion clinging to him as he struggled to remain conscious. Then, without warning, a red shaft of energy struck him, and William Afton knew no more._

_It had begun._  
_...again._

.-.-.-.  
**April 13, 1954**

_Ooh..._

**_What did I eat?_ **

_Will grimaced, placing a small hand over his stomach; nausea churning his senses. His head was beginning to ache, as a stiffness was seeping into his left side. Oh, this was not good, he couldn't afford to get sick; especially not today, of all days._

_For one thing, this was his mother's day off; and he'd rather avoid her at all costs. And another, there was a big science test later this morning, which would count for a good portion of his grade; and honestly, Will wanted to keep his grades up, less pain on his end. His stomach still lurching, Will checked the time and paled, before silently cursing himself._

_Crap._

_He had less than thirty minutes to reach his homeroom._

_Nervously, he checked to make sure that he had all of his school work, which he did; before realizing with a pained wince that he had forgotten about lunch. And seeing how limited on funds his parents provided for him, the chances of having lunch today just went down; guess he was spending his lunch period in the library, again. Should it be bad that he was used to days like this...?_

_Now came for the hard part._  
_Escaping._

_Will took his bag, adjusting his hold so that he could move easier, before his eyes traveled around his room. His brow furrowed slightly as the most peculiar of feelings washed over him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, a chill going down his spine as he frowned. Somehow, Will was getting the feeling that something was about to happen; something that wasn’t going to end well for him._

_Shaking off his unease, Will took a chance, and peered outside his room. His teal eyes scanned the hallway carefully as he strained his ears; desperate to hear if anyone was nearby. It was a few tense moments, but his shoulders sagged ever so slightly with relief; hearing nothing nearby - or so he thought._

_"Cá...cá háit a bhfuil tú ag dul, dar leat?"_

_Will froze, his head lowering as he heard the rough voice of his mother; Sarah, whose words had slipped into her native language of Irish. Yes, Sarah Afton was of Irirsh descent, while Jack was pure British. Sarah rarely, if ever, spoke in her native language, which left the dreaded question; why start now...?_

_Breathing deeply, Will slowly turned his head, paling at the sight of his mother; who was slowly approaching him. His room, on the second floor, was more towards the back of the house; on the far left end of the hallway. What was frightening, was that Sarah was a bit unsteady on her feet; looking unkempt herself. Her thinning auburn hair bore thick streaks of gray; having become scraggly over the years. Her skin, which had been fair and easily burned in the sun, had sallowed with age. Even her clothes seemed to hang off her much thinner frame, all in all, she looked ill._

_Wait - what was...?_

_"S-School..." He stammered, his eyes immediately drawn to her left hand and he gulped at what she was holding there. For you see, Sarah Afton was carrying a large, gleaming knife that had been recently sharpened. His mother stopped where she was, albeit swaying as her head lowered slightly. "Níl..." She said quietly._

_...huh?_

_"Níl...níl tú."_

_Will took a step back, a bit taken back by her words. "Ma," He squeaked. "I have to go to school," He couldn't look away from the knife. "Class starts soon." Couldn't she, you know, put the knife down? The way she was acting, was sending his instincts into overdrive. Jack wasn't home, having gone into work for the day; and come to think of it, shouldn't Sarah be at work, too?_

_"Dúirt mé nach!" She screeched._

_The teen turned white as she lunged for him, her once pretty face twisted into a mask of ugliness; the knife gleaming as she raised her hand. He darted to the side, barely avoiding the swipe that had been aimed at his head. Oh dear, she really meant it this time. If Will lingered any longer, she was sure to get him._

_Eep!_  
_Time to go!_

_She hit the wall with a loud crack, which was followed by an angry curse. His eyes lit up when he saw that the way to the stairwell was clear, granting him this one chance to escape what was sure to be a painful experience. "Ná fiú smaoineamh ar imeacht," Sara hissed as she turned her head, her forehead and nose slowly turning red. And that was when Will caught sight of her eyes and knew he was in big trouble._

_Bright, slitted purple eyes glared out._

**H''s mg ahuaaah, little ehye**

_Sarah gripped the knife's handle tightly, her eyes glittering like gems. Madness shone there as her lips were twisted into a ghastly smile that sent a chill down his spine. Will realized that only he heard the deep voice, as Sarah showed not a single reaction._

**Fahf game c' ah'ehye playing...**  
**...aren't ymg' tired?**

_"Faigh thall anseo, anois," Sarah growled, her voice straining the words. Will began to back up, his heart pounding as his ears ran almost painfully. "Dúirt mé, brat," Sarah's eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips curled slightly, revealing yellowed, yet decidedly uneven teeth. "faigh do thóin thall anseo," Sarah took a step for her now terrified son, raising the knife once more._

_"ANOIS!"_

_Without warning, Sarah lunged for Will; who immediately turned and bolted for the stairs. However, he had not been fast enough, and unknowingly, received a swipe to his left side. Unfortunately, he had missed the first step and went tumbling down the stairs, slamming against the railing and even the wall as he fell down about two, maybe three sets of stairs, landing in a painful heap at the bottom._

_Ooowwwww..._

_Will laid there, stunned by the sudden and painful landing. His body burned, muscles aching as he struggled to move; though his body protested quite violently from the sudden movement. He...he had to get up and get out. Will’s stomach lurched as he heard Sarah's soft cackles, and knew that this was it._

_His one and only chance to escape._

_Gritting his teeth, Will forced back the pain and slowly got to his feet, staggering a bit as he finally stood up. His whole body ached at that moment, his chest tightening as it was beginning to hurt in trying to breath; before inwardly wincing at the possible thought of broken ribs. "Tar go mamaí, Will," Sarah cooed, her voice now a high-pitched cackle._

_Nope._

_Shaking his head, Will backed up and ran for the door; twisting the knob as his heart raced. Finally, the knob jiggled loose, and the door swung open; much to his relief. "Will, nach leomh tú, a bhuachaill!" She yelled, scrambling to catch him as he took off. Fear was a desperate motive to move, and Will left his furious mother behind as he raced for school. Her screeches echoing in his ears as he blindly ran for safety._

**Ymg' shouldn't mgeph done cahf, kit**

(...)

_At thirty-three, Jane Anderson was not happy._

_Still in her prime, Jane had yet to meet that perfect man and escape the small town life that had so thoroughly ensnared her. Oh, how she hated living in Hurricane Utah, life had become stagnant as time seemed to calm to a halt here. Jane longed for the excitement that was sure to happen in a big city; she's always wanted to visit New York, after all._

_Instead, here she was, stuck as the assistant principal of Hurricane's lone school; tapping her foot impatiently. Hey, Jane hadn't been mincing her feelings about Hurricane. The town really had slowed production down, as there was but one school that covered all the necessary grades; ranging from preschool all the way to senior year of high school._

_Unfortunately, this was not a good day._

_The skies had steadily been growing darker as the morning progressed, a distant rumbling giving off an ominous air. The temperatures, which had been pleasant early on, had begun to drop; the air felt heavier somehow, a cool mist leaving a dampness upon the land. Jane shivered, rubbing at her hands, silently wishing that she had worn something warmer._

_Where was William Afton at?_

_Jane inwardly frowned as she checked her watch. First period had started over twenty minutes ago, and that boy had yet to show up. William Afton was nothing like his sister, Calla-Lily; bless that soul. Those two were so different, like night to day. Calla-Lily was outgoing and friendly with everyone, William was not; he was a quiet sort regarding everyone and everything with suspicion._

_Despite his poor attitude, William Afton was one of the brighter students to grace these halls; practically a genius when it came to mathematics, science and technology. And yet, he was pretty much a loner; hold on a tick. Jane’s brow furrowed slightly as she tried to think back. She could have sworn that he had at least one friend, or was that more of an acquaintance?_

_Who was it again...?_

_Oh yes._  
_Henry Emily._

_Mr. Emily was a year older than Mr. Afton, but you couldn't tell with how they interacted; and she witnessed some of those first hand. The two boys were close as can be, Henry brought out William’s more gentle side while William was able to bring out the older boy’s more playful nature. And yet, that once tight bond seemed to be dispersing as the two grew older; such is the way of life._

Finally!

_Jane Anderson straightened up, tucking a dark strand back as her gray eyes narrowed. There, finally coming in after half an hour of being late, was one William Afton. Ooh, that boy had better have a damn good reason for being late. Frustration bled through as her arms crossed, and was tapping her foot as he silently stood before her. However, as her frustration melted, concern was trickling in; something about him was different today._

_For one, he was decidedly pale as he numbly looked down. His breathing was heavy and he appeared to be leaning more on his right side; and he was trembling like a leaf. What on earth could have happened that left him in such a state? "Mr. Afton?" Her voice was gentle, a chill going down her spine as he continued to wheeze noisily._

_"Is - is something wrong?"_

_That was when Jane realized that William's right hand was over his left side, clutching at it tightly. Alarmed, she gently reached out and carefully removed his hand; absentmindedly noting how small and thin he was. And to her shock, his hand was coated in a dark red substance; shining against his now milky skin. He seemed to panic, looking up with wide, frightened glassy eyes._

_"Mr. Afton?"_

_William blinked owlishly, before the adrenaline wore off. His eyes rolled back and he fell forward; only for a horrified Jane Anderson to catch him. "Mr. Afton!" She cried, instinctively cradling him, tapping his cheeks frantically. "You need to stay awake, alright William?" Jane's voice was frantic as she tried to keep him awake; now seeing the bloody trail he had left in his wake._

_"Can you do that for me, kiddo?"_

_William swallowed thickly, whimpering as his side flared with pain; his chest aching terribly as his legs protested from the abrupt movement. "H-hurts..." He choked, a thick, warm fluid coming up as he groaned. "I know it does," Miss Anderson's gray eyes were scanning him carefully for any signs of injury, but winced when he coughed up dark blood; internal then._

_Her hand suddenly brushed against the wound, and William hissed as it sent a wave of pain coursing through him; his body buckling slightly. As if realizing something, Miss Anderson lifted his shirt and her eyes widened at the sight of the gash that now marred his left side. A deep, opened wound that was still bleeding freely._

_Oh dear._

_"Will...who did this to you?" It was surprising that Miss Anderson used his preferred nickname over his real one. Had his mother done more damage that he had first assumed? "Was it someone at home...?" Miss Anderson tried, only for William to flinch; panicking as he struggled to pull away. However, due to the blood loss, his strength was rapidly fading; but his reaction confirmed her suspicions._

_Alas, that last bid for freedom, sapped what little energy he had; and Will could feel the gentle lull of oblivion beckoning him softly. He squinted painfully as exhaustion tugged at his senses, it was getting harder and harder for him to focus. "I-I’m..." Will mumbled, before falling into blissful unconsciousness; a crackling noise echoing in his ears. "William...?" Jane Anderson was nervous as he passed out._

_"William!"_

(...)

_Thankfully, a teacher who had been on their way back to their classroom, had passed by the entrance; just as William passed out in Miss Anderson's arms. Seeing the situation, an emergency call was made as Miss Anderson struggled to wake William; her fear only rose. William was getting paler by the minute, his breathing was beginning to slow, and he was feeling colder._

_She prayed for him to make it through, as abuse was becoming more likely. Jane was relieved when an ambulance pulled up shortly after the call had been made. She made a motion to the one who had called, signalling that she would be going with the ambulance; consequences be damned. If there was one thing that Jane Anderson truly hated, was abuse of any form._

_In the end, it was discovered through a field check that William Afton was more injured than what was believed. His chest was a mottle of various coloring, bones pushing through the skin; which would explain his troubled breathing. The opened wound, in reality, was revealed to have been made from a rather large knife; most likely one used in the kitchen. And the possibility of a head injury was high, very high._

_Jane Anderson was horrified to learn what the EMT's discovered and her eyes narrowed as she recalled Mr. Afton's files. To be more precise, the occupations of his parents. Right now, Jack Afton, his father, was at work. However, the chances of Sarah Afton, his mother, being home was very likely..._

_This was a disaster of epic proportions._

.-.-.-.

_It was with great surprise, for the citizens of Hurricane; when it was announced that Sarah Afton, had been arrested. What was so shocking about this, was the fact that Mrs. Afton had been charged with numerous accounts of abuse, criminal neglect and worse, attempted murder. Unfortunately, the police discovered her in the Afton home; laughing with glee as she held a bloodied knife. The charges would remain, but she would not be spending any time in prison._

_Oh no._  
_Her fate was far worse._

_Sarah Afton was condemned to an institution for the remainder of her life. Never again, would she experience the warmth of the sun and she was forever banned from seeing her family again. Jack Afton, on the other hand, there was no evidence of him ever committing anything; so he remained in charge of his son._

_For now, anyway._

.-.-.-.  
**April 13, 1957**

_Sixteen, huh?_  
_Hard to believe._

_William Afton was laying on his bed, sprawled out on the thin covers; gazing up at his dusty ceiling with a deep frown. The last three years had been painful, what with his mother having attempted to kill him. In his dazed state, Will had stumbled to school, but was found by the assistant principal; Miss Jane Anderson. It was embarrassing for him when he had collapsed into her arms, though._

_He wasn't too sure on what happened after that, just that he woke up in the hospital a day or two later. Surprisingly enough, Miss Anderson was sitting by his bed. His memories were fuzzy, as shouldn’t she be at work? Well, it appeared that there was more to the stern woman; she had proven during his short stay to be a kind and gentle woman. Will did recall a couple of officers being there too, and...his father, of course. That had been a bit, unsettling, to say the least._

_Will wasn't sure how he felt about his mother being arrested for attacking him. While she had been charged, it was hinted at that there wouldn’t be jail time due to deteriorating health. Instead, she had been committed to the nearest institution. Although, Will's frown deepened as his dull eyes narrowed slightly in thought. He knew he wasn't supposed to be listening, but he had. Will recalled a peculiar conversation that he had overheard his father having with someone, roughly a year after his mother’s commitment. It took him awhile to figure it out, but he knew something terrible had happened, as Jack’s eyes; which had been a purplish silver, had gone fully purple._

_His mother, Sarah Afton, was dead._  
_He just knew it._

_After his mother's death, his father, well, the man changed tremendously. Jack's eyes from what Will remembered, had been a soft teal; much like his own, come to think of it. Only, after coming to Hurricane, Jack's eyes had begun to change, going from teal to silver; his temper growing worse over the years. And now, with the death of the one Jack truly loved, his eyes went from silver to an eerie shade of purple; thus sealing his fate._

_Jack, he had always been a distant sort with a short temper. He had always done his best to keep it under control, but those days were long since passed. Jack's words were cold and cruel, knowing just how to hurt whoever he was speaking with. He may not raise a hand, but words could be just as painful, if not more so._

_Speaking of which..._  
_Jack had been rather volatile lately._

_For safety reasons, it would probably be best for Will to avoid the house. Luckily, it was still early enough where Jack would still be sleeping off his alcohol binge from the previous night. Sighing, Will slowly got to his feet, rubbing his left wrist tenderly; his muscles aching terribly. That was another thing, he realized. It was getting harder and harder for him to move; his limbs protesting from even the slightest of movements. There were good days and bad days; the bad days left him in so much pain that he could barely move, while good days (like today), left him aching, but still capable of movement. And since this was a good day, Will had the chance to escape what could potentially be a painful afternoon._

_He swiftly changed into a purple shirt and jeans, slipping on his shoes as he poked his head out the door; teal eyes scanning the hallway carefully. Will tilted his head, straining his hearing, and for a moment; there was nothing. He was tense and agitated, his shoulders raised slightly as in waiting for something, but there was nothing._

_Nothing but silence, that is. Hm, knowing his father, should that be a good thing or bad? Still nervous, Will inched out, scanning for any signs of life. Again, there was nothing. Hold on a moment, was Jack...was Jack even home right now? Breathing deeply, Will decided to take his chances and escape; maybe an afternoon at a park could soothe his frazzled nerves?_

_Will's eyes dimmed slightly in thought. After his mother's death, he found himself lost. His once close bond with Henry had begun to fracture, with the older boy pulling away; choosing books and looking ahead to the future. Will wasn't sure how he felt about this, he treasured Henry's friendship and something told him that should it shatter; his fate would be sealed._

_...eh?_

_Will blinked owlishly, looking around the foyer as if surprised by something. He had been so lost in his thoughts; a nasty habit of his, that he was soon downstairs in the foyer. Will shook his head, as if to clear away the fog. The front door was more inviting than ever, enticing him to a peaceful afternoon. He was about to reach for the dingy knob, when a shuffling sound caught his attention._

_Oh no._

_Will froze in place, his eyes widening; fear growing. His heart was beginning to race, his breathing slowing down; a glimmer of sweat formed on his brow. There was someone else here, and they were close, very close. However, there were only two people living in this run down home; William and his father, Jack. But, Jack should be sleeping at this moment; but was he?_

_"Where...do you think...you're going...?"_

_Oh hell._  
_Jack was awake._

_Swallowing thickly, Will slowly turned around; visibly flinching. Sure enough, standing in the entryway that stood between the kitchen and living room; was Jack Afton. The man looked awful, having aged terribly over the years. His hair was positively gray, stress lines marring his paler, thinner face; heavy bags lined his eerie, purple eyes. He was thinner, too and unhealthy at that. Jack's greasy brown shirt seemed to hang off his emaciated frame, and he was swaying on the spot; and no wonder._

_Jack was holding a half empty bottle of booze._  
_He was_ still _drunk._

_A quick check revealed bloodshot eyes, confirming his status. Jack was not only drunk, but he was angry. A clear sign of displeasure, meaning Will was treading on thin ice right now. One wrong word or movement, and Will could be in for a world of pain. Here's hoping that Jack was in a somewhat decent mood._

_"O-Out..." Will rasped, instinctively lowering his head. His shoulders were tense, breathing beginning to pick up as his mind raced over the potential outcomes. Taking a swig, Jack glared at him, bloodshot eyes narrowing slightly. Despite all of her flaws, Jack truly loved his wife with all of his heart. After her commitment and eventual death, he, well, he was lost._

_His little girls had gone on with their lives; with Calla-Lily attending a good school back in their home country. No man would ever be good for his girls, but he knew that they were intelligent, head strong ladies and that they would be alright by themselves; well, Calla would. His heart broke for good when he got the news about Vanessa's terrible fate. There was something that Jack had never told his wife; his family had a history of mental illnesses. Unfortunately, for Jack that is, one had completely enraptured his mind. He could not see William as his son, but an abomination that had destroyed his life._

_A stain that needed removal._

_"N-No you're...not..." Jack growled, his voice cracking from disuse. Will's head snapped up, tilting slightly as his eyes dimmed a bit, reflecting his inner confusion. Good, there was no need to raise its suspicions. He could not, would not let it escape its fate. "Y-You're st-staying...he-here..." Jack rasped, his purple eyes held a strange glint to them; they looked brighter, somehow._

_A soft cackle of a laugh._  
_A familiar laugh._

**Ahf' c' ah mgep geb?**

_Jack's pupils seemed to thin into slits, turning cloudy as he shuddered. His head was aching terribly as darkness seeped into the edges of his vision. An icy numbness was trickling down his spine, flooding his limbs as a misty fog curled around his fading thoughts. If he didn't know any better, Jack would have thought that someone or something was gripping his left shoulder, almost painfully; perhaps his illness was acting up?_

**Yarr yogor**

_Squinting a bit, Will was suddenly taken back. Jack's right hand suddenly rose, before coming down rather harshly; leaving a stinging pain in Will's right cheek. The teen shakily reached up, feeling the heat as he stared at his father in utter disbelief. Jack, he...he actually slapped Will! Sure, Jack could get rather creative with his words, but not once had he ever lifted a hand to Will._

_Until now._

_"Y-You..." Jack hissed, his voice dropping to a deeper, more guttural tone. "T-This i-is all...y-your fault..." He reared back and smashed his bottle on the wall; the bottle shattering upon impact. Will flinched, his eyes darting to the golden amber liquid that now coated the wall, shards of the broken bottle now scattering over the darkened carpet._

_"My be-beautiful wife..." Jack wheezed, clenching his fists; head lowered as his mind became numb. "...my little girls..." Will tensed, looking more and more nervous, eyes darting from the mess to Jack, and back again. "Gone...all gone..." Shock struck Will, the teen snapping to attention as he looked on with wide eyes. What was Jack talking about?_

_Vanny and Calla...?_  
_Were...were they okay...?_

_Will bit his lip, concerned for the whereabouts and safety of his sisters. Even if they had moved away, leaving him behind, Will still loved them. He never did hear back from Vanny, much less Calla-Lily; and he'd always wondered what happened to them. But, judging from Jack's rambling, that might not be the case._

_Footsteps._

_Realizing that he was getting lost in his own thoughts once more, Will shook his head; as if to clear away the growing fog. A chill went down Will's spine, and he shivered; the hairs on the back of his neck was standing on end, his flesh swarming with goosebumps. The air felt thick, somehow, growing thicker as the temperatures were dropping at an alarming rate; a shadow seemingly settling over the home._

_Something...something wasn't right._

_Wait a minute..._  
_Where was Jack?!_

_Head snapping up, Will was stunned to see that Jack wasn't where he had been before. Even as lost in his thoughts that he had been, Will did remember hearing some footsteps. When and where did Jack get to? Will was honestly frightened for his life, Jack was clearly unstable and who knew what the man was really capable of. Now, this was his only chance of escaping, but why wasn't he moving?!_

**_"Y-You..."_ **

_Uh-oh..._

_Jack's voice was deepening, becoming more guttural; it was as if there were two speaking as one. Just then, a shadow loomed over Will, catching the teen's attention; before realizing something. The shadow that was looming over him did not belong to a human, but something else; something dangerous. At the same time, something heavy came crashing down on Will's back, earning a pained cry in return._

_PAIN!_

_Will bit down on his lip, hard as something slammed into his back; a sharp prick coming as something pierced his flesh. The piercing sent a wave of intense pain over him; lighting his nerves on fire, which made everything all the more painful. Groaning softly, Will's body shook as his fists instinctively clenched; nails digging into the thin carpet._

**_"...al-all y-your...fault..."_ **

_Hearing the broken words of his father, Will shuddered in response. The man's voice was flat, lacking any form of empathy; malice practically dripping from the hollowed tone. Will managed to flip himself over, hissing softly as his back flared; turning a pure white, staring up in utter disbelief at the sight of one Jack Afton. No way this was happening, he was dreaming...wasn't he?_

_Jack Afton loomed over him, but..._  
_...he didn't look quite himself._

_Jack's pale skin, if this was even possible, was beginning to take on a more grayish tinge; his face looking more narrowed. He had always been tall, an inherited trait, of course, but was Will imagining things now? Jack somehow looked taller, his frame leaner with longer limbs and a more curved spine; was giving the man a more animalistic appearance. His nails were somehow longer, thicker as they were turning inwards._

_And his eyes..._  
_A bright purple against a dark sea._

**_"...y-you’ll...pa-pay..."_ **

_Will was terrified now. Whatever this was, it wasn't Jack; not anymore.The beast hissed, pupils locked into thin slits, it lunged for Will; a single claw reaching out for the teen's chest. Unfortunately, for Jack, that is, Will was more resourceful than the man had assumed. Seeing the danger that he was in, Will reeled back, lifting his legs as the beast lunged for him._

_And just in time, too._

_The beast was startled, purple eyes wide as Will’s feet met its chest; the teen somehow kicking it overhead and right into the harshness that was the house structure. Will felt a sense of relief, when he heard the sounds of flesh meeting the unforgivable wooden walls. He pushed himself up and into a sitting position; wincing as his left leg ached terribly. Will's teal eyes soon caught sight of the dazed form of what was once his father._

_He couldn't stay._

_"I'm sorry..." Will whispered._

_He struggled to stand, biting his lip as his leg protested from moving; limping towards the front door. Will reached for the dingy knob, turning it. The door flew open, and Will practically sagged with relief; the cooler temperatures felt wonderful. He closed his eyes, knowing that this was it._

_No turning back._

.-.-.-.  
**June 16, 1983**

**TRAGEDY IN HURRICANE!**  
**JACK AFTON FOUND DEAD**

_It was discovered late yesterday afternoon, that Jack Damien Afton, was found dead in his study of a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Reports came in that there had been a disturbance earlier in the morning from several concerned neighbors, who could recall hearing cries. It was later revealed that a witness saw someone leaving the house, but could not give a description._

_There isn't much known about the Afton family, as they prefer to keep to themselves. It is known, however, that Jack Afton had a temper on him with certain beliefs. Many have reported that the man seemed lost after his wife's death, and while nothing had been proven, there were some suspicions on how he regarded his children. Jack Afton is survived by his two children; William Afton and Calla-Lily Afton._

.-.-.-.

_A heavy sigh escaped as he closed the old scrapbook, his eyes dimming in bitterness. It was as people said, life was a cruel mistress. He had survived a hellish childhood, having gone onto a good school of science and technology. He would eventually marry and sire three beautiful children of his own; losing his young wife to a difficult childbirth. Despite all of this, he was content with life._

_For now._


	4. More Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always as they appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this will be a bit dark.

**July 31, 1980**

_Screams rang out._

_At twenty years, James Charleus Potter was pretty damn proud of himself. Born with a silver spoon, James had it all. Loving parents and a wonderful home, a good childhood and he got to marry his school sweetheart. Oh sure, he had been spoiled rotten by his parents and, now as he thought about it, his attitude could have used some adjusting._

_Speaking of which..._  
_...oh, another scream..._

_James winced as he heard his precious wife, Lily, scream in pain from the other room. That was why they were here in Saint Mungo's; Lily was giving birth to their first child. He had been ecstatic, when several years ago, Lily, then Evans, agreed to go on a date with him. And from there, it was as you would say, history. However, down inside, James knew why she had agreed after being turned down for so long; and to be honest, he didn't blame her for those years of rejections._

_Too bad, it took a heavy toll._  
_On him, that is._

_He looked up from his nervous pacing; fretting over Lily's health and the health of the baby, relieved that he wasn't alone out here. His two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, were keeping him company during this, chatting softly with one another. Although Remus kept grimacing, his amber eyes dim as his right hand twitched slightly. Oh right, the screams were most likely painful on his sensitive hearing._

_The screams suddenly broke off as a baby’s cry echoed painfully. At the same time, the lights flickered ominously; catching the trio's attention. This was an odd sight, to say the least. What could have affected the lighting in such a manner...?_

_"Mr. Potter...?"_  
_"...you can come in now."_

(...)

_"Push Mrs. Potter!" The healer instructed._  
_"Push!"_

_Twenty-year-old Lily Potter let out an agonizing cry as she instinctively pushed; gripped by a cold, clammy sweat, her face a deep red. She was never going to let James touch her again after this; damn that man. "You're doing good, Mrs. Potter," The healer breathed. "I can see the head now." Oh thank heavens, Lily would have sighed, but now was not the time._

_She needed to push._

**_Now._ **

_Over the gentle encouragement of the healer and the assistant; a lovely young lady, Lily kept pushing, before her body suddenly shuddered, giving one last pained cry. It felt like something was being lifted, and she sagged back; almost limp as she gasped for air. At the same time, a baby’s cry filled the room; but it was the healer's soft breath of shock that caught Lily's attention._

_"My...my baby..." Lily groaned, struggling to sit up as her body ached in places that she didn't think was even possible. "Wha...what’s wrong...?" Oh, she hoped that the baby was alright, as she made sure to do everything right during her pregnancy; and it wasn't like James would allow her to do much. The assistant gently took the squalling baby and began cleaning the poor thing up as the healer looked over the new diagnostic papers._

_They peered at the readings curiously, before relaxing as they gave the exhausted woman a kind smile. "It's alright, Mrs. Potter," They soothed. "Your son is perfectly healthy." Lily felt a sense of relief, but was still concerned about the diagnosis. "He'll just be coming into a powerful inheritance when he's older." They looked rather pleased. "What kind, however, is left within the family."_

_The assistant cleaned away the blood and mucus from the baby; revealing pale skin and a tiny layer of fine, inky locks. She cooed softly, as she wrapped him up in a soft green blanket; before carefully placing him into his mother's arms. It was adorable, how Lily;s arms instinctively wrapped around him, bringing him closer to her; the baby settling in comfortably._

_An inheritance was a good thing._  
_It meant that he had a destined mate._

_"Mr. Potter," The healer called out, a bit absentminded as they continued to look over the diagnosis of not only the baby, but of Mrs. Potter as well. They were relieved to see that both mother and child were doing fine, if not exhausted. "...you can come in now." The assistant shot Lily a small smile as she followed her superior out; but not before the healer gave her the barest of nods. Now for the hardest part of any job; the freaking paperwork._

_Moments later, James Potter, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, came into the room. Remus had to hide his smile, hearing the soft muttering of the healer; something about breeding paperwork. Well, no matter your status in life or what your career was, there was always going to be paperwork to complete._

_James' hazel eyes scanned the room, carefully; ever the cop, before meeting her tired gaze. If it was even possible, his messy curls were even more unruly then usual; looking a bit anxious himself. However, his shoulders sagged with relief at seeing her, before awe and curiosity shone there as Lily smiled tiredly; gesturing to the baby. "James," She said hoarsely. "Come meet your new son." James was stunned, he had a son now..._

_Wow..._

_This should be a happy moment, though, Lily had a dim gaze as she frowned thoughtfully. "James," She said softly, caressing her baby's cheek, the baby wiggling as he grabbed a finger. "Do you know of any inheritances that runs in your family?" James blinked owlishly, a bit taken back by the abruptness of her question; before realization dawned on him._

_"Well, yeah," James shrugged as she looked up sharply. "The Potter's have been marrying into old families to keep the bloodline strong." He tilted his head as he adjusted his glasses. "Why do you ask?" Lily looked down at her baby carefully, before finally speaking. "The healer said that he would have one when he was older," She mused. Sirius and Remus exchanged surprised looks as James looked amazed by the revelation._

_Pleased with the news, James reached the bed, and finally, he was able to see his new son. The baby was tiny, wrapped carefully in a soft, yet warm green blanket; pinked face scrunched up as he clutched at Lily's finger with his tiny fingers. He even had a tuft of delicately dark strands, a sign that he would have the infamous Potter's mess of curls when he was older. The baby yawned cutely, before his eyes slowly opened._

_Bright teal blinked sleepily._  
_Wait - what?_

_James froze, that was an eye color that did not exist in his extended family. Lily was startled by the bright tone, not to mention the shade. Come to think of it, hadn't she seen that particular shade before? She thought hard, trying to remember where she had seen such a familiar shade; but then, Lily's eyes widened as she finally remembered where she had seen those eyes._

_"Lils?"_

_Lily looked up, seeing the concern in James' gaze; sighing softly. "I think I may know where he got those eyes," She whispered, gazing down at her son, catching their attention. "When I was little, I found an old album of my mothers," Lily said quietly, her eyes dim as she became lost in an old childhood memory. A good memory or not, neither of the men were sure._

_"I found a worn picture of a young boy in there," She mused, before inwardly grimacing as she suddenly recalled her mother's reaction. "My mother...she had been so mad." Lily unconsciously rubbed her left cheek as if remembering something. "I had never seen her like that before..." Sirius grimaced, somehow knowing what she was implying as his own mother had been quite volatile with him growing up._

_Shaking her head, as if to clear away the fog. "She was crying, kept apologizing," Lily frowned, tilting her head; almost cat-like, really. "She apologized for not being strong enough." Hm, it sounded like there may have been some bad blood there, James even voiced it out loud. But, Lily shook her head. "My mother didn't like talking about her past," Lily said quietly. "But the eyes..."_

_"He had the same eyes..."_

_Oh._

_"What's his name?" Remus's soft voice broke the awkwardness, as he rubbed the back of his neck; as if embarrassed. Lily blinked, before her cheeks pinked slightly and she looked down at her baby with a soft smile; knowing the perfect name for him. "Hadrian," She crooned._

_"Hadrian Jameson Potter."_

.-.-.-.  
**October 31, 1981**

_All Hollow's Eve._  
_Halloween Night._

_It was hard to believe that it had been a year since the Potter family had expanded; and so much has happened. With the war reaching a feverous pitch, it was becoming far too dangerous for anyone to travel. Just weeks after Hadrian's birth, their old Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore approached them. The news he brought with him, however, left much to be desired._

_According to Dumbledore, while doing an interview with a potential new teacher, the woman had gone into a legit trance, giving a prophecy. A very special prophecy, a prophecy that foretold the destruction of the dark one. A child would be born to parents who thrice defied him, giving birth as the seventh month died._

_Unfortunately, only two families fit the description; and Lily was stunned and horrified to learn that Alice Deannea (now Longbottom) had been at the same hospital, only the day before, giving birth to her own son, Neville Frank Longbottom. Somehow, the old man managed to convince them both to go into hiding using an old charm to hide them from the world. There was just a problem about the Secret-Keeper, so to speak; it had to be someone they explicitly trusted._

_James wanted Sirius to be the Secret-Keeper right away, as he trusted the man who was his brother in all but blood. And while it seemed like a good idea, it was known among both sides of the war, just how close those two were. And with Remus' condition, he was ruled out as Secret-Keeper, leaving only one potential person. Lily was not amused by the choice as deemed necessary by Dumbledore._

_Peter Pettigrew._

_Lily couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something about the heavy set male just bugged her. She had never liked him, to be honest. He was the mousey type, who only wanted to please those who were stronger; pretty much a follower. The worst thing about him...? He was a coward of the highest order. And you want to know the funniest thing?_

_Hadrian positively_ loathed _the man._

_Whenever the pudgy male was within sight, Hadrian would start wailing for no reason; pounding his tiny fists until Pettigrew left. Once the man left, Hadrian would immediately calm down. Well, they do say that children and pets were more intune with the nature of a soul. Perhaps, the tiny tot could sense something about Pettigrew that others could not?_

_Before Lily could voice her concerns, it was done. Peter Pettigrew became their Secret-Keeper with Sirius Black acting as the decoy. No one was told about the switch, leaving the truth shrouded in mystery. And so, here they were; living in Godric's Hollow while under a supposedly unbreakable charm._

_Shaking her head, Lily lowered her book, watching the sweet scene before her. Hadrian was on the floor where James was happily playing with him; bringing forth colorful bubbles. Hadrian was giggling with delight, clapping his little hands. Smiling softly, her eyes traveled further to where Hadrian's favorite stuffed animals were; a little doll of a black dog, a magnificent stag and a powerful wolf. Dolls that represented her husband, Sirius and Remus._

_Wait -_  
_There was a new doll._

_A rabbit._

_The rabbit was about the same size as the wolf, shaded the deepest of golds with a slightly darker muzzle and belly. It appeared to sport one floppy ear and big, glassy lilac eyes; it was even dressed in a little purple vest with a matching bow tie. It was foreign, and yet, oh so familiar; for Lily could not quite put a finger on where she had seen it before. But then, her eyes narrowed as a feeling that she knew all too well, struck a deep chord._

_Fear._  
_She was afraid._

_But why?_

_Frowning, Lily bit her lip and looked away; before her eyes landed on an antique clock that had once belonged to James' mother; Dorea Black. She raised an eyebrow, seeing that it was nearing eleven at night. Oh, it was long past Hadrian's bedtime. Lily closed the book, marking the page as she set it down. "James," She called as she stood up; stretching a bit and shook her limbs a bit. "It's almost eleven."_

_James looked up, as if surprised before grimacing. Hadrian was normally a sweet baby, but when he was sleepy then he got to be a raging little demon. "Alright Lily-Flower," He agreed, picking up Hadrian, before getting to his feet himself. Hadrian yawned cutely, and snuggled up to his father; his tiny hand clutching at his shirt._

_The lights suddenly flickered._  
_...what?_

_Lily nervously took Hadrian into her arms, her grip tightening ever so slightly; looking up with an uneasy gaze. There wasn't a whole lot that could interfere with the running of the building, well, save for the charm over their home. Sirius was out on a mission, and wouldn't be back for a couple of days, Remus was busy job hunting and Peter should be tucked away safely in his own home._

_...wasn't he?_

_The lights flickered again._  
_...as if to warn them._

_James inwardly frowned, as something kept tugging at his thoughts; almost insistently. It was a familiar sensation, at that, his flesh crawling as his stomach churned needlessly. He should know what this meant, and yet, for the life of him, James couldn't figure it out. "James..." Lily's voice trailed off, as a chill went down her spine; hugging Hadrian, who was looking antsy himself._

_"...what's going on?"_

_Before he could answer her, the sounds of something shattering, echoed painfully in James' mind. He staggered forward slightly, head dipping as it felt like a storm was brewing within. James' vision blurred, and nausea churned his senses. Oh, he understood what was happening; and felt a faint sense of fear. Lily's instincts were going into overdrive, tightening her hold on a squirming Hadrian as her green eyes darkened._

_Damn._

_James scowled, his eyes darkening as he gazed out the window. There, calmly striding up the path was a man clad entirely in black; his features cleverly hidden by a hood black robe. The only thing visible about the man was his gleaming crimson eyes. There was no doubt about what had happened, Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them to Voldemort; condemning the young family to death._

_"Lily, it's him," James said quietly, as he inched away from the window. "Take Hadrian and get out of here." However, just as he spoke these faithful words, a red-orange shimmer washed over the ancestral home. Oh hell, anti-shields had just gone up; trapping them within. "Go!" He hissed, gently guiding her away. "I'll hold him off as best as possible."_

_Hadrian squirmed as his mother's grip tightened, almost painfully. As young as he was, he could sense something was wrong and he didn't like it at all. "Mama...?" He asked, reaching a small, chubby hand to her cheek; teal eyes wide. James felt his heart break as he realized that Hadrian had just spoken his first word, and a single tear fell from Lily's eyes._

_She knew._  
_Somehow, Lily knew._

_They would not live past this night._

_Green eyes hardening, Lily sent her husband one last look; drinking in his wild dark curls and tired hazel eyes. She wanted to memorize his face, knowing that she would never see him again. He smiled sadly and gestured towards the stairs. James would do his best to give her time, and hopefully, Lily's plan would work. They may die tonight, but their son would live on, they would ensure it._

(...)

_Hurrying up the stairs, Lily whispered soothing words to Hadrian, who was growing more and more anxious by the minute. She could hear the front door flying open, and a low pitched voice speaking directly with James. As Lily reached Hadrian's room, a sharp pain struck her heart as green light illuminated from behind; which was followed by a soft thud._

James...

_Not much time was left._

_As Lily approached Hadrian's room, the door flew open; granting the terrified mother access. However, as she crossed the threshold, the door slammed behind her; a shimmering pale purple mist flickering ominously over it. How did the - hold on, Lily looked down at Hadrian in confusion; wondering if, by chance, he had been the one to close and seal the door like that._

_Hadrian was glaring at the door with clear intent; his teal eyes flashing darkly. He was young, yes, but he was more intuned with his instincts; sensing the growing danger. Very impressive, and it hurt that she would not be around to see him grow up; honing his skills...he was sure to be someone worthy of their ancestors. "Hady," She whispered, kissing his brow as she carefully set him into his crib._

_"I am so sorry," Lily breathed, tearing up as he looked up with wide, innocent eyes. "Always know that mommy and daddy love you." Lily caressed his cheek. "Even if you can't see us, doesn't mean that we aren't there." At long last, the door was blasted open, and there, looming in the entryway, was him._

_Lord Voldemort._

.-.-.-.

_In the end, no one knew what happened at Godric's Hollow._

_James and Lily Potter had been found dead in their home; James laying lifelessly in the foyer and Lily had been found upstairs in her son's room. Both were completely untouched, and strangely enough, there was a pile of dust and dark robes in the room. As for their son, he was perfectly fine; save for a single scar; a scar in the shape of lightning._

_There was a bit of a problem, though._  
_The supposedly unbeatable Secret-Keeper Charm._

_As the public believed that it was Sirius Black who betrayed them, he was arrested and condemned to life in Azkaban; never to see the light of day again. Remus Lupin went into seclusion, willingly choosing exile as he honestly believed that his pack was no more. As for the 'Secret-Keeper' Peter Pettigrew...? Well, Sirius was supposed to have killed him._

_Or so everyone thought._

_Now, as for Hadrian Potter._

_It was luck that James and Lily had always referred to their son by his nickname, leading to the false belief that his name was and always had been Harry James Potter; a clever trick left behind by them. However, with his parents death, godfather locked away and the government would never allow Remus to have custody; there was only one person who could take the orphan in._

_Petunia Evans._  
_Lily's older sister._

_Or should that be Dursley, by now?_

.-.-.-.  
**July 25, 1990**

 _Hmmm..._  
_"Wake up cousin!"_

_Ten-year-old Hadrian Potter awoke with a start as his room trembled from above, dust raining down as Dudley Dursley stomped down the stairs; dust raining from above. Rubbing at his head, a dull headache having formed when Dudley ran down the stairs, Hadrian fumbled a bit as he turned on the room's little light; illuminating the small area in a soft, warm glow._

_He reached over to a pile of clothes where his black coke bottle glasses rested, and quietly put them on; his blurry sight sharpening just a bit. Sighing, he glared up at the ceiling as dust continued to rain down, the staircase quivering underneath Dudley's weight._

_"We're going to the zoo today!"_

_Why were - oh._

_Turning his head to a worn down calendar that Dudley had pitched, making note of the date. Ah yes, June twenty-third. How could Hadrian ever forget his precious cousin's birthday? Normally, on this day, Dudley would stuff himself silly, get loaded down with far too many gifts, and would spend the day someplace fun with his parents and friends; never allowing Hadrian to join. And Hadrian would always spend this day at a neighbor's; Arabella Figg._

_Until this year._

_Margaret Dursley, that is, Vernon's sister, had been unable to attend Dudley's birthday this year as she had gotten a rather bad case of food poisoning. Something about a funny whelk, at least, that's what Hadrian overheard Vernon telling Petunia a week or so ago. Good riddance, Hadrian was not all that fond of Marge. She was basically a female version of her brother; just as overweight and just as surely._

_The reason as to why Hadrian was being allowed to come, was due to the fact that there was no one available to watch him. Thanks to the rumors that the Dursley’s had maliciously spread about him, no one on the street wanted anything to do with the young boy. And Mrs. Figg was in no shape to look after Hadrian, as she was recovering from a broken leg._

_Hadrian was just glad that he didn’t have to spend the day with Mrs. Figg. Oh, how he hated staying at her house. It always reeked of old cabbage, stale food and an overwhelming disgusting stench of cat urine. And she would always make him look at photos of her cats, every single time._

_Honestly, it was a miracle that her home hadn't been condemned by now._

_Shaking his head, he changed into a short sleeved gray shirt, faded brown trousers and a blue plaid jacket; before crawling out of the cupboard. But not before Dudley shoved him back inside; knocking his head against the partially opened door. Lovely, just what Hadrian needed; a bruise on top of a headache. From the corner of his eye, Hadrian felt like smiling._

_Tucked away in a corner, far from anyone's sight, was a familiar little plushie. It was shaped much like a rabbit, its golden fur a comfort for the lonely soul. One ear was more floppy than the other, and big lilac eyes. It even wore a little purple vest with a matching tie. It had been almost four years since he found the plushie, and yet, it still looked brand new. It was strange, though. Hadrian couldn't remember where it came from. His relatives were not fond of him at all, rarely if ever giving him a gift; and he had no friends. So, it was a mystery as to who had given him the toy. Hey, don't get him wrong, he loved the toy. But who on earth had given him his comfort and companion?_

_Oh, right._  
_Breakfast._

_He quietly closed the door and went into the kitchen, making note of the kitchen table. It was, of course, weighed down with numerous presents. Well, it looked like Dudley got that bike he wanted, which was quite the surprise. Dudley hated exercise, preferring to sit in front of the telly or a computer, watching and stuffing his face. In fact, the only exercise Dudley ever got, was when he would play a round of 'Harry Hunting'._

_Hadrian hated that 'game'._

_What it involved was rather simple. Dudley and his group of budding psychos would track Hadrian down and chase him all over the bloody place. And if Hadrian was fast enough, he could escape with little to no pain. However, if he wasn't, then Dudley and his gang got to beat Hadrian within an inch of his life. If Hadrian could, he would leave Private Drive for good and never look back._

_Only..._

_He had noticed that as he grew older, it was getting harder and harder for him to even leave the house, much less the street. Any time Hadrian tried to leave the street, a tingle would build up in his legs; growing more painful the longer he was away. Sometimes, he would even get a headache; his already terrible eyesight would blur even more. And yet, the pain would leave the moment he stepped back onto Private Drive._

_Wanna know the strangest part of this?_  
_It only happened during the summer._

_Uh-oh._

_He hurried up to the stove, readjusting the heat as he lifted the pan, flipping its contents with expertise. It was good that he had gone into the kitchen, when he did. For you see, Petunia had nearly ruined the batch of bacon. You would think that at her age, Petunia Dursley would know how to cook properly._

_Apparently not._

_Hadrian inwardly sighed, relieved that he was able to save the batch. It would be a little crispier than normal, but it was still edible. He was quiet as he fried up the rest, carefully scooping it out and onto an already prepared plate. Hopefully, he could sneak some food in later, as right now was not the time. As he scooped the last strip onto the plate, Dudley ran into the kitchen._

_Well, more like wobbled._

_The chubby blond was busy counting up his presents, his face scrunching up as he struggled with his numbers. Now this was something that Hadrian couldn't blame his cousin for. Dudley wasn't exactly the brightest bulb, as Hadrian sensed that there was a possible problem going on upstairs. If only Vernon and Petunia weren't so stubborn and actually cared about Dudley's health, then they would have ensured he had a better time in school._

_Stubborn to the extreme, eh?_

_"Comb your hair!" Vernon barked as he stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in some of his best. However, his best was still straining against his heavyset frame; chin wobbling as he snapped, sitting down at his usual chair. His chair sagged a bit, and yet, still held itself. Yeah, not happening pal. That was the problem, his hair simply grew all over the place; thick, bouncy curls._

_Hearing the soft whir of the coffee pot, Hadrian silently poured Vernon a cup; handing it over. The man grunted, but took the cup. Finally done counting, Dudley scowled, his beady eyes narrowing. "That's thirty-six," His voice was beginning to rise. "That's two less than last year!" His hands clenched tightly as he edged back from the table, blue eyes seemingly tearing up._

_Oh hell no._  
_Not another damn tantrum._

_"Poppy," Petunia said nervously. "You didn't see the big one down here," She gestured to a large, wrapped gift that was propped by the table. "So, I'll have thirty-" His face scrunched up even more as he grew frustrated. "Thirty-seven, sweetie," She said with a nervous smile. His eyes teared up even further until she wrapped her arms around him._

_"We can get two more later," Petunia cooed. "Won't that be nice?" Hadrian had to look away, feeling disgust churning his stomach. Dudley was only a month older than him, and yet, he acted like he was still a toddler; always throwing a tantrum over the tiniest of things. If things kept going as they did now, Dudley would forever be ruined; all because his parents spoiled him rotten._

_And just like that, the doorbell rang; announcing a visitor. Hadrian inwardly grimaced as he knew without a doubt, on who the visitor was. Piers Polkiss, a 'friend' of Dudley’s; and someone Hadrian would rather avoid at all costs. Piers was a ratty looking boy in more ways than one, not to mention there was a rather pungent smell about him. "Oh, that must be them," Petunia breathed as she got up and went to answer the door. However, as Petunia left the kitchen, Vernon suddenly turned a dark gaze on Hadrian. He wasn't happy that there wasn’t anyone who could look after his ungrateful nephew for the day, forcing them to take him with them. "You listen here, boy," Vernon growled, struggling to his feet as he reached out for the nervous boy._

_"One word, one wrong move," He grabbed Hadrian roughly by his left arm, earning a slight wince in return from the bruising force. "And you'll be in that cupboard until Christmas!" Hadrian would have liked to have reminded him that he never did a thing to agitate his relatives, but when has that ever stopped Vernon from his punishments?_

(...)

_The zoo wasn't that bad, really._

_While slowly looking through the exhibits, Vernon and Petunia got Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams. Before they could usher the boys away, the lady at the stand asked Hadrian what he wanted, and Vernon reluctantly got him a cheap lemon ice lolly; which Hadrian found that he liked.They were in the gorilla exhibit now, and as Hadrian slowly ate the rare treat, he was bemused by one of the gorillas._

_The gorilla remarkably reminded the bemused boy of his cousin. The only difference was that the gorilla wasn’t blond. He snickered softly, quietly disposing of the stick as he reluctantly followed the Dursley's through the rest of the exhibits. Everything was pretty good, up til lunch when Dudley threw another tantrum._

_Vernon went and brought Dudley and Piers a knickerbocker glory each. However, Dudley threw a fit, exclaiming that his did not have enough ice cream, forcing the man to buy another. Luckily, Hadrian was allowed to finish the rest, leaving a few spoonfuls of gelatin and the fruit; which he got to try for the first time. Raspberries and blackberries, if he was right._

_It wasn't until they reached the snake exhibits that everything went downhill. Many of the serpents were fast asleep, which Dudley and Piers weren't impressed by. Hadrian, on the other hand, wasn't feeling too well. Ever since lunch, his stomach had been churning; his vision flickering ever so slightly. He was also decidedly pale, sweat glimmering upon his brow as he breathed softly; one small hand over his stomach._

_Something wasn't right..._

_"Make it move!" Dudley demanded hotly._  
_...eh?_

_Looking up tiredly, Hadrian blinked owlishly at the sight. They were in front of one of the many exhibits, and this particular one held a rather big snake; looking like it was big enough to crush Vernon's car. However, like many of the serpents here, the poor thing was fast asleep. Hadrian was shocked, that after a brief look around, Vernon pounded his fist on the thick glass. "Move you!" Vernon thundered._

_Nope._

_The serpent was fast asleep, earning a huff in return. "This is boring," Dudley grumbled before finally turning away. Waiting patiently for them to move on, Hadrian quietly moved up to the exhibit, noting that it was a boa constrictor. He placed his forehead against the window, sighing as his building headache began to recede from the coolness of the window. "Sorry about that," He said softly, eyes soft. Suddenly, the serpent rose up, giving the frail boy a wink. Hadrian was shocked as the serpent rose, meeting his gaze with keen intelligence. "Can you hear me?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. Strangely enough, the serpent nodded its head, before gesturing with a jab of the tail to the side. Hadrian followed it, his eyes seeing the sign, where underneath the breed's name, showed that it had been bred in captivity._

_Ah._

_"Look!" Dudley squealed, from wherever he was in the building. "It's moving!" As he rushed by, Dudley elbowed Hadrian; rather hard at that. "Out of the way, you!" He snapped back. Before Hadrian could get out of the way, he let out a pained gasp as Dudley's elbow met his stomach, sending him tumbling to the ground. As Hadrian fell backwards, the glass window protecting the public from those inside the exhibits, suddenly vanished; allowing the boa constrictor freedom._

_At the same time, as Dudley placed his greasy hands on the glass, he fell in as the window vanished into nothingness. Piers would have followed him, but for the first time in his young life, he saw Hadrian as he was. Hadrian Potter was sprawled on his back, green eyes blinking rapidly as his breathing grew more shallow. He was decidedly pale, and he was shivering like a leaf; gripped by a clammy sweat._

_No longer paying attention, Piers knelt down, brushing a thin brown strand from his face as he looked the frail boy over carefully. Nothing seemed out of place, but then again, Piers knew nothing about the tiny boy; just that he was Dudley's unwanted cousin. Wait, why was Potter having trouble breathing...?_

_Unless..._

_Piers' eyes grew wide as his attention was drawn to Potter's breathing, or lack of breathing. His throat was slowly turning red as it was swelling gently, making it harder to breathe. Piers knew that he wasn't all that smart, but even he could see an allergic reaction when he saw one. What was it that Potter ate that could have caused a reaction...?_

_Oh._  
_The glory!_

_That was the only thing that Potter had, prior to the serpent exhibit. Dudley may have eaten most of the first one, but he had left a few spoonfuls of gelatin and the fruit, of course. Realization dawned on Piers as he looked down at the younger boy. The fruit...was it possible that the fruit could be causing this?_

"Thanks..."

_Seeing the large serpent approaching, Piers jerked back in shock. The serpent ignored him, however, as it looked to Hadrian curiously. Strangely enough, it gave a nod to the boy before slithering away; playfully snapping at people's heels as it moved. Unknown to anyone, the window had reappeared, locking Dudley in the cage._

_People began to panic, and were seen running away. Several jumped back in terror, as the snake slithered by, kids were even tearing up as workers struggled to get inside. It was at this time, when Petunia and Vernon had started by, when Petunia caught sight of her son inside the exhibit. Dudley was pounding on the window, crying up a storm, while Vernon, on the other hand, was livid._

_"Boy!"_

_Piers flinched, as Mr. Dursley turned furious blue eyes on Potter; the man's face turning red with anger. He was nervous, and no one could blame him for his reaction. It looked like Dursley was readying to go after the semi conscious boy. "Mr. Dursley, please!" Piers pleaded, his eyes wide. "Something is obviously wrong with Potter!" He continued. "Can't you see that?" Growling, Vernon finally looked down at Potter, before realizing something. Piers was right, though; a fact that displeased him greatly. The boy wasn't looking too well, eyes staring blankly as he wheezed noisily; lips slowly turning blue. Bloody hell, the kid was suffocating before his very eyes._

_"Kid?"_  
_...uh-oh..._

_The zoo staff._

_A young, pretty woman kneeling down by Potter; dressed in the staff uniform. She brushed a brown strand back as her gray eyes scanned the pale boy carefully, noting his ever increasing distressed state. Her name tag read as Taylor, a rather common name at that. Concerned, she pulled out a penlight from her pocket; shining it into his eyes, frowning as she saw that his pupils were partially blown._

_"What happened?" She asked sharply._

_"I-I think it's an allergic reaction," Piers said weakly. "He was fine up through lunch." Humming softly, she gently pried Potter's lips apart, shining the light down. For a moment, nothing happened, but then she withdrew; sitting up. She then unhooked her radio, lifting it up as it burst with static. "This is Erica Taylor," She said firmly. "I'm currently in the Snake House with a young boy," Taylor checked the pale boy again. "He looks to be about seven or eight, and currently going into anaphylactic shock." Piers swallowed thickly, somehow knowing that admission wasn't a good thing; but eh, Miss Taylor got Potter's age wrong._

_"He's uh, ten, actually."_

_Erica turned a sharp gaze on Piers, as if unable to believe what he was saying. She was about to retort when Vernon spoke up, his voice gruff. "He'll be turning eleven next month," He grumbled. Erica Taylor stilled, before her gray eyes turned cold and she was giving Vernon Dursley one of the dirtiest looks ever. Somehow, it wasn't surprising when he took a step back, as if unnerved._

_"I need a medic here immediately," She said darkly._

_"And will someone get that kid out of the boa constrictor cage?!"_

.-.-.-.

_In the end, Hadrian was given a dose of epinephrine by the attending EMT's. It was a scary time, waiting for the medication to take effect; but eventually, it did kick in.The swelling in his throat began to recede, and the poor boy was wheezing and gagging as his throat burned. Another EMT was attending to Dudley, who had finally been pulled from the exhibit; soaked from the built-in little pond._

_If it hadn't been for Piers Polkiss, Hadrian Potter would have suffocated with no one being the wiser. Concerned for his frail health, the EMT insisted that he get an allergy test done; as this day could have ended a lot differently. The Dursley’s were reluctant to allow this, as they wanted no one to know of their dirty little secret. It took both EMT’s, Miss Taylor and the current General Manager, a man named Alexander Moore, for them to get the ball moving; to say the least. The only bad thing about this, was the fact that the Dursley's had been banned from the premises; as several patrons had voiced concerns about their earlier actions._

.-.-.-.  
**July 24, 1991**

 _Blackberries._  
_He was freaking allergic to blackberries._

_Frowning deeply, Hadrian looked to his left wrist, where a thin band rested comfortably. It was a simple design, a band of silver beads which contained a single, metal strip. It showed his name, medical record number, and that he was allergic to both blackberries and surprisingly enough, penicillin. Despite the scare last month, the Dursley's hadn't changed their opinion of him; well, the adults, anyway._

_Piers had to sit Dudley down and explain in a way for him to understand, about the zoo incident. The fact that Hadrian could have died that day, had left Dudley reeling and a bit confused. Sure, Dudley wasn't that fond of his cousin and was always picking on him, but that didn't mean he wanted the guy dead. He wasn’t that cruel, was he?_

_Anyway..._

_It had only been a month since the zoo incident, and already Dudley had broken his new and highly expensive cine-camera. Hadrian wasn't sure if he wanted to know how that happened; those things were fairly sturdy after all. Then again...Hadrian sighed as he thought about it. Dudley wasn't the most gentle of people, especially when it came to priceless gifts. Somehow, it wouldn't surprise him if Dudley broke it by sitting on the blasted thing!_

_...eh?_

_Feeling a sudden pressure by his side, Hadrian looked down, seeing the little plushie was snuggled against him. He gave a slight smile, and gently rubbed the golden fur; admiring how soft it was after all these years. At least there was some form of comfort, being trapped in the darkness._

_Wait -_  
_What was that?_

_Curious, Hadrian sat up and reached out for his cupboard door, finding that it was unlocked. Tilting his head, he poked it open just enough to peer out, only to see several letters being dropped through the slot. Then, one particular letter was dropped in, a letter that appeared to be quite different. How odd, wonder who it was for?_

(...)

_After a rather eventual morning, Hadrian was left confused. The peculiar letter that had caught his attention, as it was, turned out to be for him. It was suspicious, however, that the sender knew his exact address; the cupboard under the stairs. This, in return, had left Vernon and Petunia very, very nervous. So much so, that Vernon visited Hadrian in the cupboard that afternoon._

_Er - sort of._

_Hadrian turned his head sharply, his muscles tensing when Vernon's red face came into view. "Who was writing to me?" He asked quietly, inwardly frowning. No one ever wrote to him, he didn't even belong to the library; despite how much he loved to read. "It was a mistake," Vernon said gruffly. "I have already burned it."_

_WHAT?!_

_"There was no mistake," Hadrian said flatly._  
_"It had my cupboard on it."_

_At the mentioning of his cupboard, Vernon Dursley visibly grimaced. "Ah, yes," He scratched a cheek, as if embarrassed by something. "Well, your aunt and I think that you might be a bit big for the cupboard now." Hadrian raised an eyebrow, a bit skeptical of the man's admission. He had been too big for the cupboard since he was four._

_"Why?"_

_Vernon's beady eyes narrowed. "Don't ask questions!" He thundered loudly, causing a bit of dust to rain down. Hadrian inwardly grimaced, his ears ringing painfully from the sudden shout. "You'll be moving into Dudley's second bedroom." With that having been said, the heavyset man withdrew and stomped off; leaving Hadrian to sit there, now thoughtful. Vernon and Petunia were being a little too suspicious in his opinion. What could have been in that envelope that frightened them in such a manner? Oh, if only he got to it first; he was dying to know who the sender was and why the Dursley's were suddenly so concerned._

_If only._

.-.-.-.  
**July 29, 1991**

 _Okay now..._  
_The Dursley adults were finally losing it._

_Hadrian was sure of it._

_All week, letters had been delivered to Private Drive with relentless force; and every single one had been addressed to Hadrian himself. Of course, the letters bore a nickname and not his proper name, making him wonder about the sender. Whoever was sending the letter was fairly determined to reach him. Hadrian inwardly snickered as he remembered one day where Vernon had been caught nailing the mail slot shut, with a bloody fruitcake, of all things._

_So, that Sunday morning as the Dursley's sat at the table; Hadrian noted something as he quietly placed a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee down for Vernon. The man was looking tired and rather ill, but happy nonetheless. "A fine day, Sunday," Vernon said cheerfully as he absentmindedly slathered some marmalade on the morning paper. "Do you know why?"_

_Dudley shook his head, a bit nervous by his father's sudden cheerful attitude. "Because there's no post on Sunday," Hadrian said quietly, serving up a plate of fried bacon. "Right you are, Harry," Vernon agreed with a wide smile, approving of his words. "Every day should be like Sunday," Vernon chirped, finally taking a sip of the nectar that was coffee._

_Yeah...no._

_Suddenly, without warning, a letter popped out. Ears perking up, Hadrian peeked out the kitchen, surprised to see a letter laying harmlessly on the floor by the fireplace. Hold on a tick, why was there a letter in front of the fireplace? As if realizing something, the Dursley's followed his gaze and were horrified. There was a low rumble coming from the fireplace, and just like that, hundreds upon hundreds of envelopes came flying out. There were so many coming that they were almost flying, scattering in the living room. They were even being thrown into the kitchen, all bearing the name of_ Harry Potter _._

_Dudley was looking incredulously at a rather bemused Hadrian. "Who wants to talk to you this badly?" He asked in wonder. Hadrian stopped, side glancing at his cousin before shrugging nonchalantly. Honestly, he had no idea. "That does it!" Vernon yelled with great fury._

_"I want you all back here in five minutes," He barked, doing his best to not tug out his mustache. "We're leaving, I don't care how, but we are leaving!" Vernon’s blue eyes narrowed angrily. "Just pack some clothes," He shot his son a dark look, knowing his son's attitude all too well._

_"No arguments."_

.-.-.-.  
**July 31, 1991**

 _Magic was real..._  
_Who knew?_

_Hadrian glanced at his, er, escort, with curiosity. Rubeus Hagrid was a massive man, and not in the way one would think. Hagrid was very tall and broad shoulder, and was built like a tank; looking like he could break a man with ease. His dark hair was impossibly shaggy, seemingly unkempt with a matching beard, but kind dark eyes. So far, from what Hadrian had observed, those of magical blood showed little to no knowledge how the real world worked._

_That, and he was apparently famous._  
_For surviving when his parents did not._

_Hadrian wasn't all that pleased when he learned the truth. He always knew that the Dursley's lied about his parents' death; they lied about everything, after all. But for a young boy to learn about his parents willing sacrifice, was a hard pill to swallow. And from the soft murmurs around him, Hadrian got the bad feeling that many were expecting him to live up to his late parents._

_Way to lay it on thick, people._

(...)

 _Draco Malfoy..._  
_What a prick._

_Hadrian huffed as the annoying blond finally left the shop; his measurements taken care of. After stopping by the bank and getting what he needed for his supplies (not to mention a pickup order), it was time to shop. He had already gotten his books and necessary potion supplies; wasn’t that a surprise in itself. Though, his nose wrinkled cutely at the still lingering smell from the potion shop; Hadrian could already foresee the hell that was going to be potions. He had opted to get his uniform alone, as Hagrid still looked a bit ill from the ride back at the bank. After all, it wasn't like anything bad would happen inside the dress shop, now? Well, those would be famous last words._

_It was clear to Hadrian, after living with the Dursley's as long as he had, that Draco Malfoy was spoiled rotten. Even at the tender age of eleven, Draco was showing signs of ingrained bigotism. Hadrian assumed that it was the teaching of his parents that had set in. Hopefully, when the year started, he would grow a bit more and perhaps show some manners at that?_

_Hadrian knew that until then, he was going to stay as far away from the blond as possible. He didn't know why, but seeing the pale, thin-faced boy left a vile taste in the back of his throat. Shaking his head, Hadrian waited patiently as his measurements were done, looking at the parchment that he still held. Oh, he still needed a wand._

(...)

_Brother wands, eh?_

_Hadrian looked down at his new wand with trepidation. It was crafted from the finest of holly trees, polished to a soft shine, no more than eleven inches. Curiously enough, the core was that of a phoenix feather; a phoenix who gave only one other feather. A feather that was found in the core of the one who murdered his parents; the wand of Voldemort._

_A coincidence or not?_

.-.-.-.  
**Meanwhile**

_They watched as the young boy spent his time reading his new books as much as possible. It was a pleasing sight for them. How eager the child was, determined to learn as much of the new world as possible. Though, they shot the child's wand a dark look, displeased by the forced bonding. Oh, the things they could teach the child. However, the child was not ready to learn._

_Yet._

.-.-.-.  
**June 4, 1992**

**_I knew it._ **

_Hadrian was silent as he entered the chamber, his eyes eerily blank. His mind was not on what laid in the chamber, but drifting over to what led up to this particular moment. Upon being dropped off at the station, he ran into his first, true magical family; the Weasley's. The mother, Mrs. Weasley had been kind enough to show him how to get onto the platform; something that Hagrid had neglected to tell him._

_The train ride had been long, several hours, in fact. He had regretted not bringing a meal, as the train staff only provided an assortment of sweets, which wasn’t good on the digestive system. And he did meet his first 'friend', note the sarcasm; Ronald Weasley. A gangly redhead who was prone to severe tempers and was quite the bigot himself; much to Hadrian's annoyance. The boy was also lazy as all get out, preferring food and the famous game of Quidditch over schoolwork._

_Hadrian also wasn't that sure about his other 'friend', a Miss Hermione Granger. Sure, the girl was intelligent, but she lacked basic manners and almost no social skills. In her eagerness to learn, Hermione was actually preventing other students from properly answering; much to the anger of many. Yeah, it was probably best that she never learned about how her fellow students really thought about her. Well, until after graduation, that is._

_Hermione also had a nasty habit of hitting someone with whatever book she had in hand. A fact that Hadrian could confirm, absentmindedly rubbing his left arm where a particularly ugly bruise rested; courtesy of a potions book. Both Hermione and Ron were positive that the one after the legendary Sorcerer's Stone, was one Severus Snape; Potions Master and current head of the Slytherin house._

_Hadrian believed otherwise._  
_And he was right._

_It was Quirinus Quirrell._

_The man was standing before the Mirror of Erised, muttering softly; his purple turban as eerie as ever. Hadrian wrinkled his nose, the overpowering stench of garlic greeted him once more. Then, Quirrell turned sharply, his brown eyes cold. "Potter," He said simply, and without the annoying stutter. Hadrian tilted his head, his eyes unknowingly flashing purple._

_"Quirrell," Hadrian said quietly._

_The man gave a cold smile. "You were never fooled, were you?" Hadrian was silent, his eyes dimming slightly. "No," He finally spoke. "I remember that day, back in the alley," His head lowered slightly, bangs shadowing his eyes as a sudden smile graced his lips. "Dumbledore may have tried to erase that memory, but I remember it quite well."_

_Oh?_

_"You weren't wearing a turban that day," Hadrian mused, his lips twisting into a wide, toothy smile. A smile that was far too large for a child, one that reflected a darker mind. Quirrell tensed, his shoulders stiffening as he caught sight of the boy's smile; a noticeable sense of unease went down his spine. "And yet, here you are, at Hogwarts with one."_

_"Makes me wonder what you were hiding..."_

_Frowning, Quirrell shook his head and looked back to the enchanting mirror. "I see myself giving the stone to my master," He mused thoughtfully. "But how do I obtain it?" Hadrian inwardly snorted, feeling a tad gleeful as the man kept muttering loudly. Then, a low pitched voice hissed softly, surprising Hadrian greatly._

"Use the boy..."

_Hm...could it be...?_

_And just like that, Quirrell whirled around with a growl. "Potter, come here," He growled, gesturing for the silent teen to come forward. Hadrian would have left, if not for the fact that an invisible force tugged at his belly, forcibly pulling him forward. Hadrian grunted as his legs shook, annoyed when Quirrell grabbed his left wrist with bruising force._

_"Tell me," He demanded. "What do you see in the mirror?" Hadrian wrenched his arm back, frowning as he rubbed the now tender limb; that was sure to be one hell of a bruise in the morning. He was lucky that the man hadn't deprived him of his med-bracelet. If he lost that, he'd be sure to get a beating for it. Unfortunately, Quirrell wasn't a patient man._

_"Well?" Quirrell snapped, before cuffing the young boy; a harsh blow to the head, that left him a bit dizzy. "Maybe if ya stop shaking me," Hadrian growled, his eyes flashing purple once more. "I'd tell ya!" Scowling, Quirrell stopped, but his hand was gripping Hadrian's left shoulder with, once again, bruising force. Shaking his head, Hadrian slowly lifted his head and found himself staring at something that he wasn't expecting._

_Even by magic's standards, this would be considered odd._  
_It was his plushie._

_Sort of._

_The plushie was sitting on the ground, staring up innocently with glassy eyes. But then, before Hadrian's very eyes, the image flickered; glitching terribly. His eyes widened in disbelief, and oh, how he wished he could back up, but Quirrell had too firm of a grasp on him._

**De oep hgpih al?**

.-.-.-.  
**October 31, 1992**

 _Halloween Night._  
_Perhaps a cursed day?_

_Hadrian was beginning to see a pattern, making him wonder about the supposedly magical holiday. He loses his parents on this very day as a babe, to having to deal with a bloody troll of all things. This year was to be no different. The year was just starting, and already there was trouble; summer was bad enough as it was. Like for example, being denied entry onto the platform...?_

_He knew that this year was going to be bad, when he found out that media whore; Gilderoy Lockheart was to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. There was just something about the blond male that Hadrian did not like; something that rubbed him the wrong way._

_Early on in the day, Hadrian had come across a rather desolate looking Sir Nicolas; who was lamenting over the denial of joining the Headless Hunt, yet again. You would think that with his neck hanging on by a shred of muscle, that Sir Nicolas would at least, be made an honorary member; but nope. Somehow, Hadrian found himself convinced to attend the man's death day party, which was to be held that very evening._

_Along with the annoyances that were Ron and Hermione._  
_One of these days, he was going to get rid of them._

_Surprise, surprise, Sir Nicolas had died on All Hallows Eve and that tonight was his five hundredth death day. Who knew that spirits actually celebrated their deaths? Or that the dead were more 'lively' than the living? And yes, the pun was completely intended, thank you very much._

_The party wasn't that bad, actually. Hadrian got to meet a lot of interesting people; many from both magical and mundane history. Though, it could have been better if there had been actual food; not to mention they could have done without the party crashers, a.k.a. The Headless Hunt. Deciding that he had enough, Hadrian chose to leave with the two pests following him; chatting loudly about who had been at the party, when they came across an unusual scene._

_Spiders were crawling away at an alarming speed, desperate to escape as they swept through a nearby, opened window. That was strange, Hadrian had never seen spiders act like that before. It was almost as if they were fleeing something else, something far more dangerous. However, following the trail of fleeing spiders, led to a gruesome sight. There, painted in blood red, were the ominous words..._

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE**  
**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

_Turning his head slightly to the right, away from the bloodied words, was the stiff body of one Mrs. Norris; the main coon of Mr. Argus Filch. Hm, she didn't appear to be dead, not to Hadrian anyway; but merely paralyzed. Unfortunately, dinner had just ended and students were flooding the hallways; effectively trapping the three of them at the scene._

_"You!"_  
_...uh-oh..._

_Hadrian didn't even have a chance to turn, when Argus Filch was suddenly there, in his face. The man's face was bright red, green-gray eyes wide and somewhat glassy; thin hands wrapping around Hadrian's neck. In a fit of rage, Filch had slammed the startled boy against the wall, fingers tightening considerably. Ah shit, was the man really trying to strangle him?!_

_"Enough, Argus!"_

_There was a shaft of red light that shot through the growing crowd; striking the man, and knocking him back. Filch growled as he was forcibly sent back a good foot or two, instinctively releasing his hold on Potter, who was drawing in ragged breaths. The boy's face was rather pale, though his lips had a slight bluish tint; he was wheezing terribly._

_Minerva McGonagall was pushing through the crowd of students, wand drawn and looking more angry than anyone had ever seen her; her eyes cold. "What do you think you were doing, Argus?" She hissed, spitting her words and looking very much like her inner cat. "He killed my cat!" Argus shouted, gesturing wildly._

_"You'll be next, mudbloods!"_

_Coughing heavily, and rubbing at his now aching throat, Hadrian looked up; blinking blearily. Somehow he wasn’t surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy, who had uttered the disgusting filth. The blond had made his way through the crowd, eyes shining with glee as they darted about eagerly. However, Hadrian noticed something that no one else did._

_A shadow behind Draco._  
_A monstrous shadow..._

.-.-.-.-.  
**December 17, 1992**

 _A dueling club?_  
_Sounds interesting._

_Hadrian rubbed his eyes tiredly, blinking blearily as the Great Hall had been set up to look like a seemingly professional dueling club; or so he was told. A platform was placed in the center of the hall, and up on the stage were Severus Snape and Gilderoy Lockheart. This would have been fun, if not for the fact that Lockheart was the one 'teaching' impressionable kids._

_This was going to be hell._

_Hadrian wasn't really paying attention, as his vision was beginning to flicker; the temples aching just a bit. To be honest, he’d rather be back in the common room, curled up in a chair and read a good book; the warmth of a cozy fire luring him to Morpheus' Realm. But no, he had to be spending his afternoon dealing with the fraud and probably some time in the hospital wing. After all, kids weren’t exactly gentle with one another, and there were some bullies in the audience._

THUD

_...eh?_

_Surprised by the sudden sound of someone hitting the ground, in what sounded like a rather painful fashion, Hadrian looked up in confusion. To his curiosity, Snape had his wand drawn out and aimed at where Lockheart had been only moments before. Instead, he found Lockheart at the other end of the platform, having landed on his bum in a most spectacular fashion; earning laughter from several gleeful students. Hm, clearly not everyone was bought by his lies._

_Interesting._

_"Ah, yes," Lockheart cleared his throat nervously. "Well, that does sometimes happen," He said with a weak smile, slowly getting to his feet; albeit a tad unsteady. Lockheart inwardly grimaced, his stomach hurting just a bit from where he had been struck. That's what he got from underestimating the other._

_Now, to see how the students reacted with a simple disarming spell._

_The blond scanned the crowd of students, noting the more eager faces before his gaze landed on Harry Potter, and he inwardly smirked. "Potter, why not you and...Weasley?" He suggested. Ronald got up, his broken wand in hand, but that was when Severus spoke up, effectively halting Lockheart's plans of humiliation. "We'd be sending Potter back in a matchbox."_

_Those impossibly dark eyes bore into Lockheart's, devoid of emotion. "Perhaps one of my own students?" He suggested, voice cold. "Draco Malfoy, perhaps?" A soft murmur broke through the crowd, earning some curious looks in return as Potter silently got up onto the platform. Malfoy looked rather eager himself, an ugly gleam in his icy eyes._

_Hm..._

_The two approached each other on the platform. "Scared, Potter?" Malfoy mocked. Potter was silent, his bangs shadowing his eyes. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then, he gave a side glance; and Malfoy was taken back by the sight. Instead of the bright green eyes of the killing curse, unnatural purple eyes glared out; gleaming hungrily._

_Wait -_  
_Purple?_

.-.-.-.  
**September 1, 1993**

_Third year._

_Hadrian was honestly surprised that he had lasted this long. Thanks to the stupidity and antics of both pests, he had been forced into numerous situations that normally required a grown and fully trained adult. He hadn't been happy that he had been forced to travel to the infamous Chamber of Secrets, just to rescue Ronald’s idiot sister. Seriously, who wrote in what was effectively an intelligent diary? That was just asking for trouble!_

_He leaned back in his seat, his right arm still ached from where he had been bitten by the damn basilisk. Yes, that was the monster living within the chamber; the same beast that had been paralyzing the students of Hogwarts. Hadrian had been pissed that he had been forced into another dangerous situation and had been in a rather foul mood because of it._

_Even worse, he had been forced to deal with the hateful bitch that was Margaret Dursley, Vernon's older sister. The woman was pretty much an older, female version of her brother. She was taller, but just as fat as Vernon and with, ugh, a mustache of her own. The woman was the worst of the worst, insulting every tiny thing around her; and she still had that beast Ripper._

_Ooh, how he_ hated _Marge._  
_Bitch made a fatal mistake on her visit._

_She insulted Hadrian's parents._

_Anyway..._

_After a much nicer time at Diagon Alley, Hadrian was on his way to Hogwarts for his third year. He was just hoping for a quiet year, but something told him that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Hadrian side glanced to where the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, slept; the pests keeping him in the same train car. The man's name was, according to Granger, Remus J. Lupin; which was engraved onto his rundown trunk._

_Why did Lupin look familiar?_

_The snack trolley had already been by, and Hadrian declined on the sweets; finally bringing a lunch with him. Ronald seemed disappointed, but to be honest, Hadrian couldn't care less for the redhead's bottomless pit of a stomach. Though, Hadrian would let the trolley lady know if the teacher woke up; that he could agree to. After awhile, Ginerva Weasley and Neville Longbottom managed to stumble into their car._

_Great..._

_More distractions._

_Without warning, the train was plunged into total darkness; startling the inhabitants. How strange that the lights went out like that, despite the fact that the train was still moving. Ginerva squealed, jerking back as her feet were suddenly trodden on. "Watch it Neville!" She snapped as he winced, pulling back slightly. There was a soft snort, before the train was suddenly illuminated with a soft blue light._

_Oh?_

_Hadrian looked up, only to see that Lupin was awake, and wand out; the tip alit with a soft light. A quick look around, confirmed the pale, nervous faces of the pests, and the uneasiness of Ginerva and Neville. Curious, why were they nervous? Just then, the door to their car opened; and a rotted gray hand was grasping at the door frame. At the same time, the temperatures dropped sharply as an eerie frost began to spread across the windows._

**L'gl zgnljdi...**  
**...mglj'h l?**

.-.-.-.  
**September 9, 1993**

 _First class of DADA._  
_Time to see what Lupin was made of._

_When Hadrian entered the classroom that faithful day, he noticed something different about the classroom; a new addition. It was the wardrobe from the staff room, it was shaking every so often; indicating that there was something rather lively inside. As the last student came in and settled down, Lupin revealed what they would be doing that day._

_Oh._  
_A Boggart._

_Wait, wasn't a Boggart some form of Fae?_

_Hadrian tilted his head as Granger explained that a Boggart was a shapeshifting creature that would take on the form of what you feared most. And that no one has ever seen the Boggart's true form. He inwardly frowned, before reminding himself to look up faeries, the term Boggart sounded eerily familiar to him, as if he had heard it once before, long ago._

_There was a charm, however, designed to repel a Boggart; forcing it into a more funny shape. The charm was simple, even if the words were a little more complicated; Riddikulus. After making sure that everyone knew the right movement and could pronounce clearly, Lupin brought Neville up first so that everyone could see how it worked._

_Oh dear._

_"Tell me, Mr. Longbottom," Lupin's husky voice was soft and kind. "What exactly fears you the most?" Neville swallowed thickly, his cheeks pink as he looked down in embarrassment. "Pr-Professor Sn-Snape..." He stuttered, quite loudly at that. A few of the more sympathetic students grimaced at that, knowing just how much the man tormented his students; especially when it came to those like Neville and Hadrian respectively._

_"I see."_

_Lupin inwardly frowned, honey brown eyes narrowing slightly in thought. It would appear that he would have to speak with Severus about this later. He knew the man could be harsh, but to the point of being a child's own Boggart? That wasn't speaking very highly of himself, now was it?_

_"The idea of the Riddikulus Charm is easy," Lupin continued, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder, giving the boy a gentle squeeze of assurance. "To repel the Boggart, you simply think of something funny." This caught the class's attention, as they looked up in surprisement. Turn something that scared them into something that was funny? Sounded like fun, well, sort of. So long as you knew what scared you; a fact that not many knew about themselves._

_The wardrobe shook again, and slowly it opened; causing Neville to gulp. Sure enough, Severus Snape stepped out; but there was something different, something colder, darker. "Now, Neville!" Lupin instructed as Neville shakily aimed his wand at the now Boggart. "R-Riddikulus!" He shouted, stuttering a bit. There was a sudden flash, and without warning, the Boggart-Man was wearing a dark green, form fitting gown with the ugliest of hats. The class erupted with laughter, the sight of the most fearsome professor in a green dress and the vulture hat was one of the funniest things anyone had ever seen._

_"Ah-hem."_

_Uh-oh._

_Somehow, during the commotion, the real Severus Snape had come into the classroom. Lupin looked up sharply, seeing the man looming in the entryway and it was only the slight narrowing of the eyes that told him just how furious Snape really was. Oh my, hopefully he wouldn't take his anger out on the now mortified Neville. Silence fell upon the class as they realized just who had entered at the wrong possible moment._

_While Lupin didn't say anything, he did gesture for Dean Thomas; one of the few African American students to attend, to step forward. Dean did and the moment he was within view, the Boggart-Man immediately shifted into a disembodied human hand; its fingers still twitching. Nervously, Dean raised his wand, casting the spell. Within moments, the hand was trapped in a large device that any mundane born would recognize; a mouse trap._

_Next up, know-it-all Granger._

_Somehow, Hadrian wasn't surprised when it turned into McGonagall holding out a test paper that bore a red 'T'. The girl was a stickler for learning and rules, expecting to be the best of the best, so it wasn't surprising that she feared failure most of all. It took a good deal of strength and tears on her end, to turn the Boggart into McGonagall giving her an 'O'._

_Know-it-all bitch._

_Padma and Parvati Patil, twin girls of Indian descent, were up next; one after the other. Padma inadvertently revealed that she was terrified of snakes, to be more specific, a cobra. It took her to turning it into a Jack-in-the-Box to calm down. And for Parvati, it was an ancient mummy with blood soaked bandages; she only calmed down after making it lose some of its bandages._

_Whew._

_For the blackhole that was Ronald, it was a spider. He wounded up making it lose its legs in a spectacular fashion, that caused several students to inch away from him. And for pyro Irishman Seamus Finnegan, it was a Banshee; but he made it lose its voice. A mute Banshee was nothing to be afraid of, after all._

_However, before Hadrian could get close, Lupin ushered the Boggart back into the wardrobe; much to Hadrian's frustration. Those who had gone before were surprised by the man's actions, while some were a bit disappointed as they wanted to see what the savior was afraid of; especially the more crueler Slytherins. Snape, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow; having seen the dark flash in Hadrian's green eyes._

_"Tell me something Lupin," The man's voice was cold, yet soft._  
_"Why didn't you let Potter try?"_

_Lupin flushed as everyone turned to him, inwardly grimacing at the anger flashing in Hadrian's eyes. "Well, I'd assume that it was obvious," He said weakly with a small shrug. "I didn't think anyone wanted to see You-Know-Who in person."_

CRACK

_Seamus, who had been sitting next to Hadrian, jerked back as he looked over nervously. Potter had gripped at the edge of the table so tightly, that his nails had dug into the thick wood. The cracking that everyone had heard, had actually been Potter's own magic reacting, causing a fissure to form in the table that he had been sitting at. Oh, Seamus was inching away, his eyes never leaving sight of Harry’s nails digging into the wood._

_Potter wasn't just angry._  
_He was bloody pissed._

 _"I don't appreciate it,_ professor _," Potter's voice was decidedly low, acid practically dripping from his words. "When people make false assumptions," His words dropped to a soft hiss, bangs shadowing his eyes. A chill went down the spines of those who heard his words, unease sweeping through them. "I am not," Potter continued, his voice harsh. "Nor have I ever been afraid of the hypocrite that is Voldemort."_

_Cue the flinches._

_Wait a minute -_  
_Hypocrite?_

_Snape turned dark eyes on Potter, raising an eyebrow as several students realized with a start; just what he had uttered so casually. Potter admitted that the Dark Lord wasn't frightening, but he had also insulted the man thoroughly by calling him a hypocrite. Snape shot Lupin a dark look, and Lupin visibly sighed, his shoulder drooping slightly._

_There was no way around it._  
_Harry would have to go forward._

_Potter's green eyes narrowed slightly, but he got up and slowly approached the wardrobe. The students straightened up, eagerness on the faces of many; all eagerly awaiting to see what frightened Potter. Surely, there must be something he was afraid of. Lupin was clearly tense as the wardrobe continued to shake, the loud rattling an ominous presence._

_Then, the door slowly opened..._

**"Nobody told you we're here to stay...?"**

.-.-.-.  
**August 26, 1994**

_It was the screams that woke him up._

_Hadrian sat up on the cot, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?" He slurred, trying to wake up. He saw that the Weasley family were hurrying around the enchanted tent; packing everything up as if frantic about something. He saw the two pests and the idiot looking rather pale, huddling with one another. While he wasn't too fond of the sport, Hadrian did enjoy the World Cup._

_"It isn't good, Har'," Fred Weasley - or was that George? - said uneasily. "There's some people out there causing trouble," The other twin piped up, his voice low and grim. Hearing those words, any traces of sleep left Hadrian as he straightened up; eyes clear and hard. Hadrian flipped out of bed, fully clothed and slipped on his hoes; his gaze trained on the still flapping tent entrance._

_"What kind of trouble?" He asked quietly. Before the twins could answer, it was Charlie; the second oldest, who spoke. "Death Eaters," He said grimly. "Or those trying to imitate them," Bill Weasley, the oldest, said with an uneasy tone as he flicked his wand; ensuring the last of their things were packed and shrunk. Realization dawned on Hadrian, and his eyes flashed a wicked purple._

_Ah yes._  
_Death Eaters._

_Followers of the hypocrite._

_Hadrian looked to the tent entrance again, a purple gleam shining in his eyes as his left hand twitched slightly. Now that he was listening, he could hear the frightened cries of people trying to escape and horrible screams of someone in the throes of a primal terror. Those screams alone were causing his blood lust to rise, and he was itching for some excitement._

_But now was not the time._  
_Yet, anyway._

.-.-.-.  
**October 31, 1994**

 _All Hallow's Eve._  
_Halloween._

_A cursed day for Hadrian._

_It had been surprising, when at the Start-of-theYear feast, Headmaster Dumbledore had announced the revival of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A tournament for those of age, to prove themselves worthy between the three main schools; Beauxbatons, Drumstrang and Hogwarts. For once, Hadrian had been glad to hear that the teachers were stepping up to the plate, so to speak. Perhaps he would have a quiet year for once?_

_Famous last words._

_The previous day, the seventh year students of the foregin schools had arrived; providing a little show of their own. Unfortunately, the Headmaster only allowed the school choir to perform the school song as a way of show. Hadrian had shook his head in disappointment, the school song didn't make much sense nor was there any show of what their school was capable of. It had been a bad move on the old man's part._

_Then, came the announcement that the students had only the day to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. Hadrian wasn't quite sure if he could trust the Headmaster's so-called 'age line'. None of his years had been quiet ones, always forced into the center of the action; which always seemed to start on or around Halloween._

_Hadrian had voiced his displeasure about the tournament and was seen the last forty-eight hours giving the Goblet dirty looks. He was approached by a few students, even some of the foreign ones, about his words. Hadrian had made his opinion on the tournament quite clear; it was a frivolous activity, nothing more. And when asked about the money and fame, Hadrian would give them an ugly look before reminding them, quite coldly at that, he already had wealth and fame; so why would he want more?_

_Which was true._

_Thankfully, he was left alone after that._

_Still, Hadrian had a bad feeling about this evening; watching as those of age dropped their names into the Goblet. Somehow, he knew that he was going to be forced into this ridiculous show.; he just knew it. And sure enough, after dinner, the Goblet released the names of the three Champions. Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Quidditch Player Viktor Krum for Drumstrang and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts._

_Cursed._  
_He had to be._

_Then, the flames burned brighter as a fourth sheet was shot out; and Dumbledore easily caught it, reading the name to himself. Oh, Hadrian had to give the man credit, he was a good actor. No one knew the truth, save for one, as Albus Dumbledore seemed to pale, blue eyes widening as he voiced the name out loud; as if in disbelief. And Hadrian slammed his head onto the table, cursing softly._

_"Harry Potter!"_  
_Fuck._

_"Get up there!" Granger hissed, grabbing at his right arm. Hadrian growled, yanking his arm back his rage was reaching a dangerous point. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said loudly, his voice turning angry when the teen remained seated, much to everyone's anger. At the soft hisses from Hufflepuff, the displeasure from Ravenclaw, the grumblings of Gryffindor and the jeering snickers of Slytherin's; Hadrian's fine control finally snapped._

_Without warning, the sounds of something heavy slamming into wood, filled the Great Hall; effectively silencing the angry inhabitants. As if realizing something, one-by-one, every single soul who was there, turned their heads over to the Gryffindor table.There, with his right fist partially embedded in the reinforced table, was one Hadrian Potter._

_Hadrian was shaking, his head low; breathing heavily. The air around him seemed to shimmer, the temperatures fluctuating terribly as he breathed. "Know this," Hadrian's voice was surprisingly soft and yet, it rang true throughout the hall. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not fucking suicidal." His head snapped up, and his green eyes bore a purple gleam as his lips curled into a snarl._

_"I did not fucking enter!" He hissed, acid dripping from his words._  
_"So fuck off!"_

.-.-.-.  
**August 2, 1995**

_Life was a bitch, y'know._

_And you would think, after his shitty childhood he’d be used to crap like this. But nope, even now there were things that still sent him reeling. And so, at fifteen years of age, Hadrian Potter knew without a doubt, that he was Fat's chew toy. Hell, even those who were at Hogwarts were aware of his status! He hated the fame, and oh, how he despised getting dragged into the hellish nightmares that always occurred year in and year out at Hogwarts._

_Still..._  
_Why him?_

_Sighing, Hadrian slowly got to his feet, the swing behind him swaying gently. He might as well head back to the Dursleys, he was getting bored anyway. However, as Hadrian brushed the dust from his trousers, he stilled as he heard the rowdy laughter of one Dudley Dursley and his little gang of thugs. He inwardly grimaced at the thought of having to deal with the ignorant drones and his equally idiotic cousin._

_"Hey, Big D..."  
_"...isn't that your cousin over there?"__

__

__

_Big D, really?_

_Frowning deeply, Hadrian turned his head and sure enough, Dudley Dursley along with Piers Polkiss, Dennis, Gordon and Malcolm were coming into view. While Dudley wasn't nearly as fat as he used to be, as he had gotten into boxing the previous year, he was still considered obese. Even if some of that fat had become solid muscle. Just the slight narrowing of his eyes, was the only sign of Hadrian's displeasure._

_Ah, yes._  
_Dudley's gang of thugs._

_Dennis, who reminded Hadrian eerily enough, of the former Slytherin Marcus Flint. It was strange, how two boys from two separate ways of life, could look eerily similar to one another. Rat boy Piers, looking as unkempt as always; seriously, didn't he ever bathe? Hadrian could smell his stench from where he was. Bulky muscle head Gordon and of course, Malcolm who was always seen with his traditional blue cap._

_"What are you doing here, Potter?" Dudley demanded, stomping up to the silent teen; his 'friends' were right behind him, eager for some action. "This here is_ our _grounds," He continued, practically in Hadrian's face. Hadrian, on the other hand, leaned back with a wrinkle of his nose; smelling the weed on the other's breath. No one saw the purple gleam to Hadrian's eyes, nor the twist of his lips._

_"I was wanting some peace and quiet," Hadrian snipped. "Seems I was wrong." Dudley blinked owlishly before his cheeks took on a more splotchy red. "What was that?" He growled, now truly in his cousin's face. "Try brushing for once," Hadrian snapped back, pushing the overweight boy back with surprising strength. "Or what?" Dudley sneered. "You gonna cry for Cedric more?"_

_Hadrian stilled._

_His head lowered slightly, as he breathed deeply. "And how," He said slowly, voice dropping to a low tone. "May I ask, did you hear that name?" Dudley's gang were leering now, never once seeing the growing danger that was before them. "You've been crying his name for awhile," Dudley mocked. "Apologizing for some reason." Potter's hands clenched slightly, otherwise he was quiet. "So, who is he?" Dudley sneered, his eyes flashing wickedly._

_"Your boyfriend?"_

_That did it._

_"You know Dudley," Hadrian's voice dropped to a low hiss, acid dripping from his words. "You can be a lot of things," His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly as his rage burned. "But insulting the dead is a low blow." His head snapped up, green eyes bearing a purple gleam. "Even for a shitty person like you," Hadrian snarled. Silence fell upon Dudley's gang as they were left staring at Hadrian in shock._

_"Wh-what?" Dudley stammered, a bit taken back._

_"Cedric Diggory was murdered on June twenty-fourth," Hadrian said flatly. "Did your teachers ever mention the terrorist attacks from the seventies?" Dennis and Gordon exchanged looks, before turning to Potter with unease as Malcolm reluctantly nodded. "The man behind the attacks is back," Hadrian side glanced to the gang, his eyes devoid of light. "It was he who ordered Diggory's death."_

_"Y-You saw it?" Gordon asked gruffly._

_Silence, then..._

_"Yes."_

_Despite the warm afternoon and clear skies, dark ominous clouds were gathering overhead. Hadrian looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing as the temperatures began to drop; a visible frost rapidly spreading across the grass. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," He growled as soft, dark laughter whispered in his ears. His thoughts were growing cloudy as a chill seemed to settle in his soul._

_Dementors._

.-.-.-.  
**June 20, 1996**

_Mad cackles._

_Everyone within the Chamber of Death, hidden deep within the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, had frozen in disbelief. Bellatrix Lestrange stood there, wand drawn as she cackled with madness; eyes gleaming with childish glee. There, having fought her only moments before, had been Sirius Black; but he had been sent into the infamous Veil by his own bloody relative._

_"I did it!" She crowed._  
_"I finally killed Sirius Black!"_

_Hadrian, who had stilled in shock, could only look from the Veil to Bellatrix's laughing expression; having been held back by Remus Lupin. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Sirius Black, his blood and magic sworn godfather, had been fighting off Bellatrix with surprising ease; but had been knocked back into the Veil via a red beam of energy from Bellatrix._

PAIN!

_Knees quivering, Hadrian would have collapsed, if not for Lupin keeping him steady. His head exploded with boiling agony, like someone was taking a knife and repeatedly stabbing him in the eyes. Memories that shouldn't be possible, blossomed before his very eyes. Memories of what had or could have been, and the warnings of what had yet to come._

_And he knew._  
_Hadrian Jameson Potter finally understood._

**Are you ready to play?**


	5. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's running out for some. Can he make this last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dark and gruesome chapter people.

**June 18, 1983**

_Saturday._

_Finally, after a long and tedious week, the glorifying weekend had arrived at long last. With schools having ended for the summer, many businesses would see a rise in profits as kids settled back in. This was actually a good time of the year for the small businesses of Hurricane Utah, as a good portion relied on the contributions of families. One family in particular, life was going to change for all of them, and not in the good way, either._

.-.-.-.

_The Afton's._  
_And the Emily's._

_If there was but one word that could describe the two very different families, it would be 'chaotic'. Despite the chaos that was their childhood, William Afton and Henry remained very close friends; still keeping in touch as they attended different schools._

_William had gone on to attend several courses, covering business, cooking and even robotics. Henry still held a love for mathematics and machinery; choosing a degree in technology and robotics. Their bond remained strong, and were even each other's best man for their respective weddings; both content with how their lives had gone. Though, Will was still a tad shy around large groups of people._

_William eventually married a lovely girl by the name of Dana Schmidt, a wonderful German-American woman with curly dark hair and warm sapphire blue eyes. However, underneath her sweet visage, laid a darker nature. Dana had a way with words, as she could be either charming or downright vicious; easily breaking through one’s own shield. Plus, she had a nasty temper when provoked._

_Despite this, Will did care for her. They would go on to having three wonderful children. Michael William, who was the oldest. He had his mother's coloring, but was a near clone of his father. Elizabeth Jane was their only daughter, having unknowingly inherited her late grandmother's colorings; the same rich auburn hair and deep green eyes. And their youngest son, Finn Michael who seemed to be a perfect blend of his parents, but sported his mother's blue eyes._

_Still, though, there were disputes._

_As Finn grew older, William found himself arguing more and more with Dana. Their arguments were usually heated and quite vocal, verging on some pretty non-child friendly words; though Will would catch himself before he could utter those type of words. He may not be the best of fathers, but he loved his kids dearly._

_As for the Emily family...?_  
_Well..._

_Henry had met a sweet girl of British origin; much to Will's surprisement, a lovely girl by the name of Brenda Spinnet. She was pretty in her own way with long, silky chocolate locks and warm brown eyes. She would bear Henry two children, fraternal twins; Samuel and Charlotte Emily. There were complications, however._

_Brenda had never spoken of her health, a fact that bothered Henry, even now. As no one had known about her health's history, Brenda's body had given out due to complications of giving birth. What had broken the older male, was when Samuel died from SID's not even a fortnight later; leaving Charlotte as the only surviving child. Charlotte, or 'Charlie' as she preferred, was a perfect mixture of both her parents and was one of the sweetest girls around._

_Now, you're probably wondering to yourself on what led to two different families living under one roof, hm? The truth is, it was through the actions of William's now ex-wife; who had finally snapped when little Finn was only three years old. It was perhaps a good thing, that only Michael had been old enough to remember that frightening day, as Elizabeth and Finn had been too young to remember; they only knew that their mother wasn't around anymore. Nonetheless, it took William almost two weeks to recover where the doctors were satisfied; before he could leave the hospital. During that trying time, it was Henry who suggested that the Afton's move in. Well, technically, they had to move into a bigger home now that the two men had to look after four growing kids._

_Strangely enough, it worked out._

.-.-.-.

_Stretching lazily in bed, seemingly cat-like with his movements, William yawned as he awoke that faithful Saturday morning. His bones creaked ominously as his left shoulder gave a sudden ache, the scarred flesh stretching painfully as he moved; earning a pained wince in return. Breathing deeply, he eased out the ache, before slowly sitting up; running a hand through his tousled auburn locks._

_Wait -_  
_What time was it?_

_Blinking sleepily, Will looked over to the little clock that he had set up by his bedside. Almost immediately, the sleep faded from his eyes as he straightened up, startled by the time. It was already a quarter past seven; huh, he was normally up sooner than this. Why had he - oh, right._

_Nightmares._

_Will hadn't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately, his mind having been plagued by the recent troubles. When they, Will and Henry, had started their business; Fredbear's Diner, well over a year ago, neither of them had expected this sort of outcome. Surprisingly enough, their little restaurant became quite popular among Hurricane's residents._

_The diner's atmosphere was always warm and inviting, ensuring joy and rapture for the growing families. There were always toys and shows for the kids to enjoy while the parents ate and chatted among themselves. And entertainment for all, were the two primary mascots that Will and Henry worked tirelessly to build; Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie._

_Fredbear stood at an impressive height of eight feet, resembling an oversized teddy bear. His fur was a warm dark golden brown with creamier fur lining his ears, muzzle and belly; bearing human-like hands. Fredbear's green eyes were bright, shining softly. As for a uniform, Fredbear wore a purple top hat and matching bow, complete with two black buttons under his bow._

_Spring Bonnie was just a little bit smaller than Fredbear, resembling a large rabbit. His fur was more of a soft sun-kissed golden blond with darker fur lining his ears and belly; bearing human-like hands. His muzzle was far smaller than Fredbear's, giving him a more sweeter look. Spring Bonnie's eyes were a tad greener, gleaming with human-like intelligence. As for his uniform, it was a simple purple bow with two black buttons resting comfortably underneath._

_The two mascots were special, very special. Designed to be unlike any other animatronic that came before them; their programming far superior. There was even a smaller version of the mascots, a type of springlock suit, so to speak. Unfortunately, the suits did hold a flaw; the springlocks were a bit on the faulty side. The slightest amount of moisture or the wrong type of movement, could cause the locks to trigger._

_A bloody fate for anyone trapped inside._

_The diner had been doing well for itself, and after a year of opening; a well known and popular business wanted to buy them out. However, the duo were reluctant about selling but the business company was willing to negotiate on just about anything. Unfortunately, nothing they said could convince the company, and they were still bought out._

_A board of directors had been established not long after the buyout, many of them having children of their own. The board was there to overlook the company, overseeing future plans to expand on the little diner. And while William and Henry were allowed to remain, something about the board of directors left a vile taste in William's mouth. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but something about those men left him very, very uneasy._

_Within days of the buyout, plans on expansion were already being made. The company were looking to expand on the characters, wanting there to be an increase of 'help' for the main staff. And so, William and Henry worked tirelessly in creating new characters, thus came the creation of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy._

_The kids loved the new characters._

_Freddy was the main singer of the little band, Bonnie would play the guitar (similar to Spring-Bonnie) and Chica acted as the backup singer. Foxy, while he wasn't a part of the band, had his own little job in Pirate's Cove; reading stories of the sea to entertain the little ones._

_And, for the longest time it worked._  
_Until last month, that is..._

(...)

_At the sounds of the shower running, Michael Afton looked up from his bowl, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like someone's finally awake," He mused, eyes traveling upwards. Charlie Emily, who was just two months younger than him, rolled her eyes fondly. It was the same old snipping that was done practically every morning, she was used to it after all._

_"Michael," Henry warned as the two little ones, Finn and Elizabeth stumbled into the kitchen. The two were still in their pjs, yawning and rubbing at their eyes; the delicious scent of freshly made pancakes had aroused them from their sleep, luring them downstairs. Michael snorted, but kept quiet as he continued eating._

_In the meantime, Henry placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes down for the two hungry children; before pouring them each a glass of fresh milk. "Thanks Unca' Henry," Lizzie chirped as she dug in with gusto. Finn gave a sweet, if sleepy smile, before he too, was digging in hungrily. That was another thing, each kid would refer to the other adult as 'uncle'; signifying just how strong their bond was._

_After awhile, Michael spoke up; but his voice was quiet. "He's having nightmares again," He said slowly. "Isn't he?" Henry, who was washing the pans from earlier, stilled; as if hesitating about something. Michael frowned, when Henry didn't speak, getting a concerned look from Charlie in return. The silence alone confirmed Michael's suspicions; his dad was having nightmares._

_But why?_  
_And why now?_

_"Mornin'."_

_Ah, and speaking of the devil..._

_Henry inwardly grinned at the sound of Will's soft voice, turning to see his friend slowly coming into the kitchen; auburn locks still a bit damp from his prompt shower. His smile dropped slightly when he noted the minute differences in Will's appearance; changes that only Henry could see. Despite his meticulous appearance, Will was decidedly pale, his eyes much duller and there were early signs of baggage forming underneath. Exhaustion seemed to practically pour from him as he met Henry's gaze, the corners of his lips quirking slightly into a soft, tired smile; before shaking his head discreetly. Hm, a discussion for later, it would seem. A discussion, that Henry felt, that he was not going to like in any sense._

_"Morning daddy!" Lizzie greeted with a wide, toothy smile as she swallowed a forkful of sweet pancakes. Finn gave a little smile, his shy nature in full throttle. "Hey kiddo," Will ruffled Finn's hair, who squealed, reaching up to straighten his hair as Lizzie giggled. "Daddy's silly," She decreed with a wide smile, before going back to her meal._

_Shaking his head, Henry quietly handed over a cup of freshly brewed coffee to Will, just the way he knew Will liked it; three sugars and two creams. "Are you sure you're okay, Will?" Henry asked softly as Will lifted the cup up, breathing in the heavenly scent. Will stopped, the cup lowering slightly as his eyes dimmed ever so slightly; frowning softly. "Honestly?" He sounded tired, his voice hollow. "I don't know anymore."_

_"Does this have to do anything with Cassidy Williams still being missing?"_

_Henry and Will froze, before their heads slowly turned to look over to Charlie; who had been the one to speak. "Wha-What?" Henry swallowed thickly, a bit taken back by his daughter's words. Even Michael looked over at her with curiosity. Hold on a moment, was he aware of what she was talking about or not?_

_Charlie blinked, before her cheeks turned a light pink, brushing a chestnut strand from her face as she looked down in embarrassment. "Well," Charlie bit her lower lip, as if hesitating about something. "Cassidy Williams was last seen at the diner about six weeks ago," She mused thoughtfully. "No one's seen her since." Charlie shrugged nonchalantly, but Michael frowned at that._

_"There's been nothing in the papers," He said quietly, casting a side glance her way. "How'd you find out?" Charlie instinctively flushed, her cheeks deepening in color. "I'm friends with her older brother, Evan," She said with a sheepish smile. "Wait," Michael tilted his head. "Evan Williams from Biology?" He asked with a squint; earning a nod in return._

_Scowling, Michael leaned back in his seat, his blue eyes turning icy. Hm, looks like someone might be a wee bit jealous. Perhaps he should have been born with green eyes instead of blue? Well, Michael did have his own set of friends, even if there were a few that were considered unpleasant (by Will's standards, anyway)._

CRACK

_The kids jumped, startled by the sudden sounds of something fragile shattering. Alarmed, Henry turned his head sharply to Will, shocked and concerned by what he had found. Will had suddenly gone very, very white; his breathing taking a sharper, more pained tone. His hands were trembling, but the cup was nowhere to be seen. A quick look down confirmed it, somehow, Will had inadvertently dropped his mug; sending it tumbling to the floor where it had shattered upon contact. Thick shards of porcelain now scattered around his feet, coffee soaking into his shoes. Finn and Elizabeth were nervous when they saw what had happened, but Michael's eyes narrowed when he saw what Henry had not._

_Blood._

_"Dad," Michael called, his voice surprisingly soft as he straightened in his chair. "You're bleeding." Henry's eyes scanned Will carefully, before noticing the red droplets running freely down the other's hands. "I-I don't..." Will shook his head, a sharp ache racing up his arms as he shuddered. Oh, that hadn't been wise as his vision suddenly swarmed; leaving him dizzy and nauseous._

_Henry gently took Will's shaking hands into his own, before raising an eyebrow in concern. Will's hands were freezing cold, he could feel the other's muscles spasm in a way that was sure to be painful. Sighing, Henry looked up and met his daughter's gaze, realization dawning there. "Already on it, dad," Charlie called as she got up to use the phone that was out there in the hallway._

_Wait - what?_

_Will blinked owlishly, darkness creeping in as he struggled to focus. Something wasn't right, Will knew that much. The ache in his arms burned, he tried flexing his fingers but the digits had locked painfully into place. He inwardly grimaced as it felt like a storm was brewing in his head; his vision kept swarming, bile rising. A decidedly cold chill had settled in his core, and yet, he felt like he was on fire._

_All in all, he felt like shit._

_From where he sat, Michael could hear Charlie talking to someone on the phone. It wasn’t until he caught several words like 'dizzy', 'shaking' and one that made him a tad nervous 'ill looking'; that Michael realized that she was talking with a doctor. To be more precise, she was talking with the Emily family doctor._

_Was...was his dad really sick?_

_Feeling Will's trembling growing worse, Henry inwardly frowned as he gently guided the younger man to a chair; his eyes never leaving Will's pale face. Already, his teal eyes had gained a visible glaze; staring blankly seemingly at nothing. "Is daddy okay?" Lizzie asked nervously, clutching at Finn's hand, whose eyes were tearing up._

_Concerned, Henry met Will's empty gaze and he felt a chill going down his spine; there was not a single spark there. It was almost as if his mind had simply shut down for the moment. "I don't know, hon," Henry said softly, placing a cool hand against Will's cheek before immediately withdrawing with a wince; the heat coming off of him was immense. "I really don't know..."_

**Ieej**

.-.-.-.

_It would be an hour or so before the Emily family doctor could arrive, medical bag in hand. Henry made sure that Michael and Charlie could keep the little ones entertained in the kitchen, while he guided Will out into the living room; making sure he was comfortable on the couch whenever Dr. James Moore would arrive._

_Knowing of their living situation, James Moore was also the family doctor for the Afton's. After all, he had been the one to treat Mr. Afton of his injuries three years prior. In fact, James had insisted on being the one to treat the little family, and had done so since. And when he received the call from Charlie Emily that morning, James Moore knew that this was going to be a long day._

_A_ very _long day._

_James Moore was a man in his mid forties with graying brown hair, a kind and weathered face and warm gray eyes. He was a kind, gentle natured soul and well liked by the town's residents; one of the more highly respected doctors. Today, however, was going to be a life changing for the little family; and not for the better, either._

(...)

_Henry had just gotten Will situated on the couch, when there came a soft knock from the front. The man didn't even have to look up, to know who it was. "It's open!" He called, his voice firm. Henry was worried for Will, wondering if there had been something that he had overlooked; maybe something that he had failed to see before. There was a moment of hesitation, but then, the door slowly opened and the newly arrived guest slowly came inside._

_"How long has he been like this?"_  
_Dr. Moore._

_The man's natural Southern accent had thickened his words slightly, but his concern was noted. Henry sighed, his brow furrowing. "Since Charlie called you," He said quietly, now that he thought about it. It was almost as if Will was a puppet whose strings had just been freshly cut. It was a frightening thought, to be honest._

_Hmm..._

_Frowning softly, Moore knelt down before Will, withdrawing a small penlight. He flicked it on and shone it into Will's eyes, checking both carefully. "The pupils are dilated," He mused thoughtfully. "Tell me Henry, do you know anything about Will's medical history?" Moore tried, carefully as he made sure his words were light; knowing that the kids were surely nearby._

_Henry stopped, looking down thoughtfully. "Will's a private person," He admitted quietly. "He always has been, ever since we were kids." Moore looked up sharply at that. "Nothing on his parents?" This next step was important, the answer alone could define most likely everything. Did Henry Emily know anything about his friend? Anything that could potentially help the seemingly catatonic male. Henry stopped, pausing in mid-thought as his brow furrowed slightly; confused and weary by the sudden question. He had known Will since a very young age, and he could recall meeting an older girl with him. She was not his mother as she was too young for that, an older sister for sure. Henry's mind traveled back to those years of growing up, he could recall every single time when Will would stay over; but for the life of him, he could not recall a day spent at the Afton family._

_Come to think of it, had he ever met the Afton parents?_

_Finally, the man sighed heavily. "No," Henry said softly, his eyes dim. "Will never spoke about his family," He continued, casting a glance over to Moore, who was frowning deeply. "All I know is that his father passed when we were still in school." Moore's eyes darkened as he thought back to William's medical file. His file was rather thick, harboring a dark and sad past; one full of pain. It also included the articles on Jack and Sarah Afton; and thus, their tragic fates._

_"Um, Dr. Moore?"_

_Dr. Moore and Henry looked up and over to the entryway that led back into the kitchen. Charlie, who had been fretting over the potential outcome of the meeting, had popped her head out when Dr. Moore asked her father about Uncle Will's past. "If it helps," Charlie said softly, her eyes darting nervously back to the kitchen. "He did drop his coffee mug this morning."_

_He did?_

_Charlie then went back into the kitchen, and Moore glanced back to Will with a thoughtful frown. "William?" Moore called softly as he reached out to gently take the man's hands. "Can you hear me?" William just stared blankly, not even reacting, but then, as Moore's fingers brushed against his hands; William violently flinched and recoiled. To the shock of both men, Will was shaking as he curled up on the couch; mumbling softly to himself._

_"Will?"_

_Henry was hesitant, confused by Will's actions and concerned by the sight. He had never seen Will act like this before, at least, not that he could recall. Despite the clear signs of being in pain, Will was positively terrified. Wait, Henry's brow furrowed as he struggled to listen to the soft mumbles. No, it wasn't a string of nonsense as one would think, but soft pleas._

_Concerned by what he was seeing and hearing, Dr. Moore carefully reached into his bag and withdrew a small syringe. A syringe that was full of a somewhat cloudy fluid. He tapped the bubbles out, before pressing the needle to the distressed man's neck. For a moment, nothing happened, but then Will snapped to attention, and he was glaring at the doctor with gleaming_ purple _eyes._

_Wait a minute -_  
Purple _eyes?!_

_The two men were taken back by the sudden change, knowing that Will's eyes had always been teal. Could it, perhaps, be a trick of the light? But then, why would his eyes gleam purple like that? Will's lips curled slightly, revealing eerily sharpened teeth, and he looked like he was ready to rip the two men apart; rage shining within those glittering orbs._

_However, before he could move, the contents of the syringe had kicked in; hard and fast. Will's eyes rolled back and he slumped in place. "W-What was in that...?" Henry asked, his voice shaking. "A simple sedative," Moore admitted. "He'll be sleeping that off for most of the day."_

_Moore was uneasy now. This reaction of Mr. Afton's, it wasn’t what anyone in the medical career would call normal. It would appear that the Afton blood was affecting William more than what he had first believed. Hold on a tick, if it was beginning to affect William now, then what about his children? Were they at risk for the same illness?_

_Just what are you hiding William?_

.-.-.-.

_In the end, it was revealed that William was suffering from a condition known as fibromyalgia. It was a rather painful illness that affected the muscles and nerves, a lifelong condition that affected the natural sleep patterns, the memory and had a high chance of increasing potential depression. Fibromyalgia or fibrositis normally affected females, so it was a bit more rare to see it in a male._

_Unfortunately, fibromyalgia wasn't the only thing that Dr. Moore discovered lurking within William Afton. When Moore had been checking the man carefully, he had noted the sudden change to William's heartbeat and had been alarmed to hear that it was a smidget slower than normal. Moore warned Henry that William needed to take it easy for awhile, that he needed to keep his stress under control._

_Too bad that was never going to happen._

(...)

_Unknown to anyone in the Afton-Emily household, there was someone there who shouldn’t be. Lurking in the shadows as they rummaged through the workshop, muscles tensed as their eyes darted about. They were there for a reason, and one reason only; find the new plans and bring 'em to the boss. All without being caught, and they would leave with a nice, fat bonus._

_Now..._  
_Where were those designs...?_

_They looked through each drawer carefully, checking the filing cabinet; making sure that nothing was out of place, huffing softly. Nothing, there was nothing about the new plans, just some half finished projects. It wasn't until they spotted a simple bound journal laying on a table just to their left; a table that was propped up against the far wall._

_Could it be?_

_They strode over and flipped the book open, before smiling._

_Bingo._

.-.-.-.

_Summer was slowly passing by._

_Hurricane was once a peaceful town where everyone knew one another; trusting their neighbors. However, as Cassidy Williams still had yet to be found, life was changing for all. Families were nervous and growing more suspicious of their neighbors. There was even a curfew that had gone into effect for the young ones; a ten o'clock sharp one. As July was coming to a close, tensions between William, Henry and the Board of Directors had been steadily growing worse. The Board was being more demanding of the duo, asking for newer and better characters with relentless force. It was getting to the point where even Henry was getting frustrated, and he, bless him, had the patience of a saint!_

_It was strange, though._

_Will's health was fluctuating as his personality slowly changed. He was becoming quite pale, bags forming underneath his dull eyes. Will was steadily growing thinner as the days passed, practically wasting away as his eyes would dart about, almost nervously. It was as if he was afraid of something, or should that be more along the lines of someone?_

_Today, however, was one that no one would ever forget._

_This was a day where dreams would crumble, bonds of friendship that had once been strong, would shatter into nothing. And a family would be forever be broken; all because of human greed._

.-.-.-.  
**July 31, 1983**

_Sunday._  
_One of the busiest of days._

_Henry fought back a yawn as he pulled up to the diner that faithful morning, parking in the back as he did every day. He reached down and tiredly switched the engine off, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose, sighing softly. It was hard to believe that the summer was half way over, and that schools would be starting up soon. At least, when the new year started, Fredbear's Diner could get a good, long rest._

_Hearing the soft breathing, the brunette looked over and smiled softly. Will had fallen asleep, his head propped against the frame, breathing softly. The poor guy was exhausted, he didn't so much as move a muscle when the car stopped; nor when the engine was turned off._

_With it being so hot and muggy lately, neither of them had gone for the standard uniform that the Board had insisted on. Instead, both males had opted for a much lighter wear; short sleeved or sleeveless shirts in their respective colors and thin pants. The lighter wear made it easier to get in and out of the spring suits after all, even if they hadn’t been used for awhile._

_"Will," He called softly. "Will, wake up." Henry carefully reached out and gently tapped Will's shoulder. The younger male jerked back, awaking with a start; a soft groan escaping as his hazy teal eyes fluttered. "We're here," Henry said lightly, leaning back as Will stretched in place, his limbs aching slightly. "Sorry," He slurred, running a hand through messy auburn locks as he blinked blearily, before his vision sharpened._

_Wait -_

_"What's that taped to the door, over there?" Will asked uneasily, unconsciously straightening in place. Confused, if not weary, Henry followed his gaze; but then his amber eyes widened slightly. Sure enough, there was indeed something taped to the back door. And judging by the shape and size, it looked like an envelope that had been left behind. "Wait here," Henry muttered as he slowly got out. However, in his haste, Henry never saw the hurt look in William's eyes, nor the anger that flashed. Henry was tense as he approached the door, and was surprised to find their names written on the envelope. He reached out, took the envelope and read the notice that had been left behind for them._

_"Well?"_

_Henry grimaced when he heard Will's soft voice, the barest traces of anger filtering the soft words. "Were, you, uh," He swallowed as he thought about his words. "Working on anything new?" Will blinked, tilting his head curiously, brow furrowing slightly. "Not that I'm aware of," He mused thoughtfully. "Why?" Will was suspicious, looking from Henry to the notice with a frown._

_"We better get inside,"_ Henry said nervously, looking to the locked door with unease. If the notice was true, then why on earth hadn't they been notified of the changes? Sighing, Will went back to the car, got their things out as well as his set of keys and returned; handing Henry his respective gear. Shaking his head, Will quietly inserted the key into the lock, undoing it and granting the two access to the diner. 

_The diner was quite lovely._  
_One that they worked hard to build._

_The diner opened up into a cozy foyer where there was soft, cushy seating for the gathering guests; the comfort presence of small, but luscious plants gave a more inviting atmosphere. Pass the foyer was a hallway that opened up into the main dining area; paintings of amazing places lining the walls. The infamous Pirate's Cove was off to the right of the main stage, but the purple curtain was drawn tightly._

_Several long tables were lined perfectly in front of the stage, there were even smaller, more rounder tables settled comfortably along the dining room. Each of the more intricate booths carried a single, clear vase and a planter's box was sitting above each booth; full of thick ivy that ran over the seats, all-in-all, it was a warmer, more romantic atmosphere for the young couples._

_There was a problem, though._  
_The stage..._

_Realizing what was wrong, Henry's eyes scanned the dining area worriedly. "Where are the animatronics?" He asked uneasily. Will, on the other hand, was very, very pale as he saw the new animatronics on stage. Animatronics that he recognized, but they shouldn't be there. They were nowhere near being finished..._

_The Freddy that stood there was a newer, more advanced model over Fredbear and the original Freddy. Instead of the traditional fur suit, this Freddy had been built from a foreign metal; a shimmering creamy white. His muzzle was a bit smaller, more compact and was a soft lilac with a matching belly; though his inner ears were a darker shade of purple and he had purple tinted cheeks. His eyes were a familiar shade of blue..._

_Like Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, this new Freddy had humanoid hands, but paws for feet; a speaker was even built into his chest. He carried a microphone in his left hand, but his right hand ended in a creepy looking hand puppet. The puppet eerily resembled Bonnie, but with rosy red cheeks; wearing a bright red bow. This Freddy wore a purplish metallic tophat and a black bow._

_Standing behind Freddy, was a human animatronic; resembling a beautiful and curvy woman. Like the Freddy, she was made from a foreign metal; her skin a matching creamy white. Her navy locks was tied up into a French bun, a shimmering silver crown could be seen perched upon her head. Her eyes, however, were seemingly closed; dusted heavily with navy eyeshadow. She appeared to be wearing a blue leotard complete with a purplish-pink tutu trimmed in soft white; golden bells twinkling merrily from the hemline, and a pair of deep blue ballerina-style slippers._

_Just off to her left, was an animatronic that greatly resembled Foxy, and yet, it wasn't. This version of Foxy was a little bit taller and more slimmer than the model everyone knew; made from the same foreign metal, a soft creamy white. Soft pink tinted their muzzle, belly, the inner lining of their ears, hands and even the tip of their seemingly bushy tail._

_Their ears were longer than Foxy's, and like the ballerina and the new Freddy, this version of Foxy had human-like hands, but paws for feet. Their cheeks were a soft pink, and their eyes shone a warm shade of gold. There was even a little red bow tied around their neck. And finally, like the Freddy, there was a speaker built into their chest._

_And there, standing at the forefront was an animatronic that eerily enough, resembled Elizabeth. The animatronic was made from the same foreign metal, her skin being a soft creamy white. Her ruby locks was carefully done up into pigtails, rosy red cheeks and a small red nose; her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue than Freddy's._

_She wore a sleeveless red dress that had frills around the shoulders, little red jester shoes that sported a single golden bell. She even carried a little microphone in her right hand, though it was strange to see the orange fan built into her stomach. It shouldn’t be possible for them to be here._

_But it was._

_It was Funtime Freddy and Foxy._  
_Along with Ballora and Circus Baby._

_"Henry," Will said slowly, sounding very, very nervous. "I-I didn't build those..." Henry turned his head sharply, and was concerned when he saw just how pale Will was. "Hey, are you okay?" Henry gently reached out for his friend, raising an eyebrow as he felt the minute trembles running through Will's thin frame. Will was decidedly pale and looked somewhat ill, blinking rapidly at the sight of the new animatronics._

_However, something unusual was happening on stage._

_As Henry turned his head to look Will over, he never noticed the slight twitch that ran through each animatronic. Nor did he see the soft glow coming to their eyes as they activated at once, but Will; oh, he saw what was happening and was terrified by the possibility. His legs noticeably shook, his stomach lurching as nausea churned his senses. Unfortunately, for Will that is, Henry saw his reactions and immediately grew concerned._

_"Here," Henry gently helped Will to a chair, taking a step back and allowing the other to breathe; a somewhat nosy wheeze. "Do you think Mr. Afton's okay, Freddy?" Asked a high-pitched, girlish voice; a voice that carried a metallic twang to it. "I don't know Bon-Bon," Another high-pitched voice mused, but this one was masculine and it too bore a metallic twang._

_Wait - what?!_

_Henry stilled, his arms slowly lowering as his eyes grew wide. He saw that Will was not paying attention, but looking back to the stage with fright. Swallowing thickly, Henry followed his gaze and was stunned to see that the new animatronics were active and all four were looking at the two males with concerned gazes. This was not happening, the brunette felt a bit weak himself._

_Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and the younger gang had a limited base program. None of them were capable of speech, save for the limited songs and sayings that were already programmed into their system. It wasn't an easy process of obtaining rights to certain songs, so Will and Henry wrote up little tunes to help out. Although, Will was the one behind the deals of obtaining popular songs like 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' and 'Happy Birthday'; and he was able to get a good deal on both._

_But this..._  
_This was genuine Artificial Intelligence._

_"Oh dear." The ballerina hopped down from the stage, revealing that she was rather tall but nimble on her feet as she seemingly glided along the floor. She was already there by William's side, reaching a long, lean arm out to the man; before turning her hand over as she felt his forehead. Surprisingly enough, her hand was pleasantly soft, the warmth almost soothing, really._

_"You don't feel like you have a fever," She mused, her voice a rich, deep tenor; a soothing sound to any distressed soul. "Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Afton?" Will was a bit taken back by Ballora's actions, before seemingly perking up. Did she say what he thought she did? Could Ballora possibly have heat sensors built in?_

_Confused, Will paused as he thought back to his book of designs; trying to recall what he had planned out for each future animatronic. Besides being a watchful guardian, Freddy would croon soft tunes to comfort the little ones as well as providing balloon animals. He was also the backup singer for their little band. Bon-Bon was a jokester, but he was also there to keep Freddy calm._

_Foxy was an entertainer for the older kids; a juggler and acrobatic. He was also a dancer for the group. Ballora, with her motherly personality, was to encourage kids a healthier way of living; having the right kind of exercise and enjoying life to the fullest. She too, was a dancer for the group._

_And as for Baby?_

_Thanks to her fan and built-in dispenser, she was to provide ice cream for the children. She was also the lead singer for their little group. Again, the plans were only in the earliest of stages, and were nowhere near ready for completion. In fact, Will was sure of his facts; they weren't going to be ready for another year or so._

_So how...?_

_"How did - ?" Henry trailed off, his eyes wide. The animatronics exchanged looks, and if it was even possible, Henry thought that they were amused by something. "I know his name?" The ballerina finished smoothly with a slight turn of her pink lips. His knees weak, Henry slowly nodded as she chittered softly._

_"William Jack Afton," The ballerina mused softly. "Co-Founder and Co-Owner of Fredbear's Diner." Will tensed at hearing his middle name. He hated hearing that, as he was named for his bastard of a father. "He's the primary one behind Spring Bonnie," The hand puppet chirped. "While you, Mr. Emily, are the one behind Fredbear," The Freddy look-alike said with a smile._

_"Mr. Afton has three children," The Foxy look-alike had a rich, deep voice. "Michael William, Elizabeth Jane and Finn Michael." Will tensed further at that, his head lowering as a faint chill went down his spine. Whoever issued their construction knew about his family, then did that mean that...? Then, Baby spoke; her voice was soft and sweet, a light British accent coating her words._

_"You, Mr. Henry Emily, have one child," She said softly, tilting her head. "A Miss Charlotte 'Charlie' Emily." Henry was pale himself, a hand covering his mouth as he felt a bit ill. These new animatronics knew a bit too much about the two men's personal life to the point where they were very uneasy._

_Suddenly, Will cringed deeply, his hands flexing almost painfully as he hunched in himself. Unfortunately, for Will, that is, Henry saw his reaction and sighed heavily. "Will," Henry said tiredly as he gave the sheepish man a pointed look. "Did you even take your medicine this morning?" Will's cheeks pinked a bit as he looked down in embarrassment. "M-Maybe," He mumbled, his cheeks hot._

_"Will..." Henry groaned, exasperated._  
_"Sorry," Will whispered._

_Shaking his head, Henry went over to where Will had dropped their gear. "What am I going to do with you, Will?" Henry sounded annoyed, but there was a smile to his lips. Will flushed, still embarrassed as Henry was searching through his bag, before pulling out a familiar bottle of pills. Oh man, he was going to be hearing this later; he just knew it._

_As Henry got a glass of cool water and took out the two needed for a dose, something came to him. "Will," He said slowly as he carefully helped the younger male to swallow the pills. "If you didn't build them," Henry frowned deeply as he looked the animatronics over. "Then, who did?" Will managed to swallow the pills, as well as some deep gulps of water, before he was capable of speech; his fingers twitching slightly._

_"I don't know," He said softly._  
_"I honestly don't know."_

(...)

_A test run._  
_The company had them built for a damn test._

_In the end, neither Henry nor Will could do much as the company was insistent on the test run. As the doors opened up for the day and families began to pour in, the new animatronics seemed to be a big hit. This was surprising, to say the least. And well, William was suspicious for a reason. He truly had no idea what was programmed into them, making him nervous as all get out._

_The young girls positively adored Ballora and Baby, admiring the graceful form of Ballora as she danced or jumping with glee whenever Baby would hand out handmade ice cream. A lot of people were impressed with Funtime Foxy, how he was quick and nimble on his paws; performing amazing feats as he jumped and twisted in the air with surprising grace. All the while, the youngest of children squealed as Funtime Freddy would make them little balloon animals._

_However, as the morning slowly gave way to the afternoon, both Henry and Will noticed something rather odd about the two Funtimes. The two were becoming more and more anxious as the hours slowly passed, the agitation was barely noticeable, but it was enough to catch their attention._

_Freddy's blue eyes would continuously scan the crowd of kids, as if desperately searching for something, or was that more like someone? When he could not find what he was looking for, the light in his eyes would die bit-by-bit. And Foxy, his shoulders were tense and his movements were becoming more frigid, as he too, was becoming agitated by the loss. It was as if the two were synced, desperately looking for someone who was not there._

_It wasn't until the first major birthday party of the day; the type where parents could pay for one of the mascots to entertain them, that Will finally worked up the courage to at least approach Funtime Freddy. And since the parents paid for a mascot to entertain their kids, and thanks to the flareup earlier this morning; it was up to Henry to keep the kids entertained._

_To be honest, Henry hated wearing the suit. While the spring suits were smaller than their animatronic counterparts, the metal pieces were a bit heavy; pressing into the skin with tremendous force. It was an honest be damned miracle that neither of them had ever triggered the springlocks. Well, Henry shouldn't say that; they hadn't triggered the locks since the early days. Didn't Will still sport the scar on his left leg?_

_Oh well._

_As Henry went to change, William quietly approached Funtime Freddy, who was finally able to take a break as the kids went back to their parents, all happy and ready to dig into the fresh hot meals that had just been delivered. Seeing their creator approaching, Bon-Bon nudged Freddy who looked up tiredly; before blinking as he looked down in an almost sheepish manner._

_"Hello Mr. Afton," Bon-Bon chirped. Will gave a weak smile and a slight nod, but was looking at Funtime Freddy with concern, his brow furrowing slightly. "Funtime Freddy," Will’s voice was soft, and concerned, but there was an odd tone to his words. "Is everything okay?" Freddy felt his servos freeze as he looked up, as if shocked._

_E-Eh?!_

_"I-I'm fine," Freddy squeaked, stammering a bit as his eyes darted to the side nervously. "I-I d-don't know what y-you're t-t-talking about." Crossing his arms, Will shot the nervous animatronic an annoyed look; the sternness in his gaze causing Freddy's shoulders to sag as Bon-Bon snorted. "Told ya he would notice," He mumbled, catching Will's attention._

_Oh?_

_"It's just..." Freddy sighed, looking down in bitterness. "It feels like there's something missing," He murmured softly, unconsciously placing his hand over what would have been his heart. "I know that Foxy feels the same." Will was thoughtful, his arms slowly lowering as he looked the animatronic over carefully; teal eyes looking to where Foxy was with a furrow of the brows._

_Hm..._

_"Does it feel like an emptiness," Will asked softly, and Freddy turned wide eyes on the man; shocked that he was able to figure it out so easily. "Right here?" Will pointed to his own heart, and Freddy gave a weak nod; amazed that Mr. Afton had figured him out so easily. "How did you know?" Bon-Bon questioned, tilting his head curiously. Will's eyes dimmed, and for a moment, they flashed an eerie silver, but it was gone before either could look closely._

_"I know how it feels," Will whispered, a sad smile gracing his lips as kids cheered as Fredbear came into view. That was one thing he could safely admit, whether to himself or not. He shook his head, as if clearing away the fog, before giving a soft smile as Funtime Freddy tilted his head curiously._

_"Daddy!"_

_Will grunted as he was tackled from behind by an overeager Elizabeth and Finn. The two animatronics were amused when the man's eyes lit up as the two kids hugged him tightly; giggling. Chuckling softly, Will knelt down and hugged his two youngest. "Sorry about that dad," Michael sounded sheepish as he hurried up to them; embarrassed by his siblings' reactions._

_"It's alright," Will told him before realizing something. "Where's - ?" He broke off as Charlie smirked, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Right here, uncle Will," She said with a teasing smile. "These two insisted on seeing you today," She continued, shrugging things off as always. "So, where's dad?" Charlie asked curiously. Will snorted softly, before gesturing with his head over to where Fredbear was entertaining several party guests._

_Ah._

_"We'll get back to work, Mr. Afton." The kids looked up, surprised to see a new animatronic there. He sure looked an awful lot like Freddy, and what was with the hand puppet? Both Michael and Charlie found the puppet a little creepy. When the animatronics left, the two looked back to Will with concern._

_"New animatronics, dad?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. Will bit his lip, as if hesitating about something before making his decision. "Listen you two," Will knelt down to his youngest, making sure to keep his expression neutral. "I have some paperwork that I need to go over for awhile," He looked up, meeting Charlie's curious brown eyes. "I want you two to listen to Charlie and your brother, okay?" The two nodded, they were curious, but knew better than to disobey their father. Besides, they liked Charlie._

_"Mike," Michael was surprised to hear his nickname, something that rarely passed from his father. "Can I speak to you for a bit?" Michael, while confused, was concerned; but nodded. He followed his dad down the hall and towards the employees only where the offices were; finally noticing the other animatronics entertaining the kids._

_Why would his dad create new animatronics?_

_"Dad, is everything okay?" Michael finally asked once they were far away from any mischievous ear. Will was silent, his eyes darting about nervously. "No," He admitted softly. "I don't think it ever was." Michael was a bit taken back, as well as nervous as all get out. "Dad...?" Will shook his head, frowning as he looked back to where the animatronics were._

_"They weren't supposed to be ready for another year," Will mumbled, his eyes gaining a somewhat cloudy tone. He was unconsciously rubbing his left wrist, almost tenderly. "Mikey," Will said slowly, nervously. "I didn't build those." Michael stilled, realization dawning on him as he stared at his father in stunned silence. If his dad didn't build the current animatronics, then what was their programming like...?_

_Michael was beginning to see why his dad was so nervous and agitated. Having unknown animatronics around a bunch of kids, with no knowledge of their programming; it was a frightening thought. "I need you and Charlie to make sure that neither Finn nor Elizabeth gets near them," Will's teal eyes, strangely enough, had an eerie silver gleam that caught Michael's attention._

_"Stay away from them."_  
_"Especially stay away from Baby."_

_Baby?_

_Michael wondered if he meant the animatronic that looked eerily like Elizabeth. He fought back a shudder as he thought back to that particular animatronic. Its hair was a deeper shade of red, but had blue eyes instead of green. He did, however, noticed that the animatronic liked to give out different flavors of ice cream; but that built in fan was making him highly nervous._

_However, before he left for the dining area, Michael stopped and looked back to his father. Only, the man was hurrying down the hall towards the offices, all the while, rubbing at his wrists; a pained grimace crossing his face. And that was when Michael understood. His dad was in the middle of a flare up, and Michael was concerned for his health. There was nothing he could do about this, or was there...?_

(...)

**Ihnbb jmnwl, n ill.**

_Will was silent, eyes narrowing slightly at the soft whisper of an all too familiar voice; one that he was growing to hate. From the corner of his eye, he saw the shadows taking shape and he inwardly frowned as what looked like Spring Bonnie, stood there. It was just...that this version was a dark purplish black with glowing white eyes, sharper looking teeth and eerily razor sharp claws that clicked softly with each movement._

**_What do you want?_ **

_The shadow chuckled, straightening in place as it silently followed him. Will could not risk anyone seeing him like this, they would think that he was insane. And despite his health and fracturing thoughts, Will loved his family and would not risk them for anything._

**Oep cje ro.**

_...did he now?_

**Oli.**

_Reaching his office, Will grew still as the painful knowledge dawned on him; the shadow's ominous words settling in his mind like a dark cloud. He hated to admit it, but the shadow was right. Ever since they were brought on board, everything around him seemed to be falling apart. His health, for one thing, the bonds he had with his kids seemed to be fracturing, and even his bond with Henry felt like it was crumbling away. Shaking his head, Will hastily entered the office and practically sagged in the worn down chair at his desk, placing his head down as he groaned softly. He winced as the shadow cackled, before shivering as the temperatures took a sharp and sudden drop._

**"Dnd oep rejlihbo flbnlwl hrmh oep lgl imzl?"** _The shadow hissed, cooing as the color slowly drained from Will's face._ **"Je, nbbnma,"** _Will swallowed thickly, a chill going down his spine; an icy sensation sweeping over him as he shuddered. Without warning, his head began to ache terribly as his vision was losing focus. This couldn't be another flare up, as the dose he took before the shift began, should last much longer than this._

**"Oep ihnbb dej'h ill."**  
**"Fph oep nbb."**

_Will groaned, reaching shakily to his temples. As the burning heat within his head grew, nausea was building up. He struggled to focus as his thoughts were drifting away, a fog was curling around his mind; soft whispers of nothingness snaked its way through the fog. Even his muscles were beginning to seize themselves, making it harder and harder for him to remain where he was._

_He had to get help, and fast._

_Will slowly got to his feet, his knees quivering as he steadied himself, placing his trembling hands on the desk. "Hen-" He wheezed noisily, his lungs screaming for release. He was abruptly cut off when the shadow was suddenly in front of him, bright white eyes meeting his hazy teal ones, before seemingly smiling at him. Will was now truly afraid, still wheezing as he struggled to move; but his body had locked into place._

**"Veed jnvrh, iwgnjv..."**

_Will gasped, choking on his words as the shadow lashed out, a single clawed hand wrapping around his throat; tightening their hold as he was brought in close. Wait, what was the shadow about to call him...? Something about Spring - wait - Spring Bonnie...?_

_PAIN!_

(...)

_The second birthday party of the day was just beginning. The arriving kids were perking up at the sight of Fredbear, but were a bit confused at the sight of the new animatronics. The parents of said kids, however, were a little more weary. These animatronics were clearly new and much more advanced than the original crew, leaving a few more than suspicious._

_One mother, in particular, however, was just a bit more observant. Angela Evanson was there for the afternoon with her husband and son, Gabriel, who was attending the birthday party of his best friend, Jeremy Smythe. The young mother brushed a brown strand back as her gray eyes narrowed slightly, catching sight of 'Fredbear', noting a few minute changes to the seemingly happy mascot._

_Concerned, she placed a small hand over her husband’s right hand, catching his attention. Daniel Evanson, a ravenette with icy blue eyes, turned a quizzical gaze on his wife; curious as to what had gotten her attention. Her eyes darted to where the animatronics were, before realizing that she was focused on the one known as Fredbear._

_Oh._  
_Oh dear._

_Despite the rapidly growing party, and excited kids gathering around him, Fredbear seemed nervous somehow. His green eyes kept going back towards the employees only lounge, before looking back down to the kids with a seemingly weak smile. Oh, was he worried about his partner, Spring Bonnie?_

_Come to think of it, the man mused thoughtfully. Where was Spring Bonnie? You never saw those two far apart from one another. Daniel looked around carefully, but besides the newer animatronics, he could not see the golden rabbit anywhere. Hm, that was strange. As if realizing something, Daniel snapped out of his thoughts as he saw that several kids had seen Fredbear's distress and were concerned for their favorite animatronic._

_"Mr. Fredbear!" Said animatronic looked down, as if surprised. There, just to his right, was a little boy with bright red hair, rosy red cheeks and big brown eyes, was looking up at him with a wide, mesmerizing gaze. "Is everything okay?" The little boy asked curiously. "You look upset about something," A little girl with curly brown hair and green eyes, piped up._

_Fredbear was silent for a moment, before his green eyes dimmed and he sighed softly. "I'm sorry kiddos," His voice was soft and tired. "But I need to check on my partner." Exchanging looks, realization dawned on the kids as they realized that Spring Bonnie wasn't there; and those two were always together! For a moment, nothing happened and Fredbear believed that the kids would be upset about him leaving. However, he was pleasantly surprised by their reactions._

_They smiled._

_"It's okay, Mr. Fredbear," The redhead said with a sweet smile. "You should go and see Mr. Spring Bonnie." A pretty girl with curly blond hair and big blue eyes, hummed softly as she placed a hand on a little boy with chestnut curls and similar eyes. "I think we can handle things here," She chirped with a soft, knowing smile. Her eyes dimmed slightly, looking towards the employees only lounge, her smile fading slightly._

_What was she looking at...?_

(...)

_Charlie looked up from her drink, watching as Michael finally joined them. She frowned slightly, noting the uneasiness in his blue eyes as he sat down across from her. "Hey," Charlie said softly, her eyes soft. "Is everything okay between you and your dad?" Michael, who was looking down at his hands with a furrow of the brows, and a slight frown, looked up; a bit dazed as he registered her words._

_Oh._

_"I'm not sure," He mumbled, running a hand through his brown locks. "Alright," Charlie leaned back in her seat, watching him carefully. "Did he say anything about those new animatronics?" She finally asked. "That's just it!" Michael groaned, placing his head in his hands; a distressed reaction, much like how his father reacted at times. "He may have started the designs, but he didn't build them!"_

_Charlie stilled, before straightening up in her seat. "What?" Her voice was sharp, almost disbelieving really. "Dad said that he was working on some new designs," Michael said heavily. "But, that they wouldn't be ready for another year or so." He looked up, meeting her gaze with uneasy blue eyes. "Then, who built them...?" She asked, uneasily as she side glanced to where the animatronics were._

_"He doesn’t know."_

_Michael was silent, before remembering something that his dad had all but begged of him. "We need to keep Finn and Elizabeth away from them," He murmured, his eyes dimming. "But Elizabeth was especially to stay away from Baby." Charlie tilted her head, curiously like a cat. "Baby?" She repeated, skeptically as he snorted. "Three guesses as to who Baby is, and the first two don't count!"_

_Charlie frowned, brown eyes hardening. "The one that looks like her," She guessed as he gave a slight nod. If Uncle Will was only in the early stages of designing, then who knows what their programming was like. She could see where he was coming from with his concern. And besides, it was kind of creepy how much the animatronic looked like Elizabeth._

_"There you are," Breathed a soft, metallic voice._   
_Charlie smiled._

_Michael gave a faint smile as he shook his head in greeting; Fredbear coming up to them. "Hi dad," Charlie greeted with a soft smile. Fredbear gave a slight nod, but his green eyes were duller than normal and he was looking from Charlie to Michael and back again. "Michael," Fredbear said slowly, his green eyes darting nervously. "Have you seen your father lately?"_

_Michael blinked._

_"He's back in the office," Michael gestured towards the employees only lounge. "Something about paperwork." Fredbear stilled, as Henry unease grew. There was no paperwork that was needed, and there hadn't been any for awhile either. "Dad...?" Charlie was nervous when she saw how tense Fredbear was, a chill going down her spine when he finally spoke._

_"Wait here," Fredbear said firmly._

_As Fredbear left the two, Michael realized that something was very, very wrong. "Where's Finn and Elizabeth?" He asked slowly, seeing that the two were nowhere in sight. Charlie, who had been watching the retreating form of her dad with unease, turned to him with a confused hum. She looked to her side, brown eyes widening._

_Finn and Elizabeth weren't there._

_Alarmed, Charlie stood up, hands on the table as her eyes darted about; searching the growing crowd with fear. Elizabeth was incredibly curious about anything and everything around her, while Finn was just so small; anything could happen and they wouldn't even know. Finally, she spotted little Finn over by Pirate's Cove, watched over by an older child as the white fox told enchanting tales of wonder._

_Then where was -_   
_Oh no._

_Michael, whose heart was racing, had also stood up; his eyes scanning the crowd frantically. His heart stopped as he found her by the one animatronic that his dad warned him about. Elizabeth Afton was within reaching distance of the animatronic known as Baby. Oh hell, his dad was going to kill him for this!_

(...)

_Once he passed the employees only door, Henry carefully removed the Fredbear mask; panting softly, his face glimmering with sweat. He had been wearing the suit, perhaps a little too long, as he was beginning to cook in it. Despite the hour and the fact that there were at least two more birthday parties, Henry was far more worried about Will than he was about working._

_Tiredly, he headed for the locker room; placing the mask down on a table that was by the locker door. Henry carefully removed the costume, somehow avoiding the springlocks; but there was something nagging at the back of his thoughts. Will had spoken about paperwork, but Henry had known that there was no paperwork and hadn't been for awhile. So why had Will lied to his son? Unless there was something else involved and Henry wasn't sure if he wanted to know._

_After removing the costume, Henry changed back to his light ware and hurried out of the room, and down towards the office. Strangely enough, the door was closed and there was not a sound coming from the other side. This was concerning, to say the least. Swallowing thickly, Henry went up to the door, knocking softly._

_"Will?" He called softly._   
_"Are you in there?"_

_Henry pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully. For a moment, he heard nothing. Then the brunette paled, eyes widening as he heard a pained, choked cry. Alarmed, he tried the knob, only to find that the door was locked tight. "Will!" He yelled, pounding on the door._

_"Will, open up!"_

(...)

_Oh!_

_Elizabeth could hardly contain her excitement. She and her little brother, Finn, had begged Michael and Charlie if they could go see their dads; and finally, the two had caved in, taking them to Fredbear's Diner for lunch. She was happy to see Fredbear was active and entertaining a bunch of party goers, though she was concerned when she didn't see Spring Bonnie around._

_When they saw the new animatronics, Finn shied away from them; but not Elizabeth. Finn was always shy and nervous around someone new, but he didn't seem to like them. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was outgoing and brimming with excessive energy. She was eager to see the new animatronics and was drawn to the one who looked so much like her. It was strange, how Finn was always so nervous; but he was a sweet kid, just a little shy._

_Michael had gone on ahead to talk with their dad while Charlie led them over to a table; ordering some drinks for them as they waited for their brother’s return. When Charlie had looked away, only for a moment, mind you; but it was long enough for Finn and Elizabeth to leave her sight. Elizabeth made sure that Finn was alright at Pirate's Cove as the new Foxy regaled kids with tales about the sea; then she set her sights on the animatronic that looked so much like her._

_Circus Baby was surprised when a little girl with deep red hair and big green eyes came up to her. She was a little confused, but then her data banks brought up a name for her; Elizabeth Afton. Oh, realization dawned on her as Baby saw that this was Mr. Afton's daughter. They were right, Baby did look a lot like the young girl._

_Body locking in place, Baby could only watch and listen at what was unfolding before her. Elizabeth had on a pretty dark pink, short sleeved shirt and a blue pleated skirt. There was a pink ribbon woven into her hair, and she was looking up at Baby with wide eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips. Baby wanted to greet her, but her body was no longer listening to her, leaving her as nothing more than a passenger._

_"I can't believe that daddy made you," Elizabeth breathed, her accent thickening her words. "But why didn't he tell us?" She wondered, tilting her head curiously. Alas, Baby could not speak, much less move. Despite what they wanted, Baby, Ballora and the Funtimes knew that Mr. Afton was their true creator; but why couldn't she move?_

_"I think you're wonderful," Elizabeth giggled, taking a step closer. Oh, Baby was startled and concerned as a program that she had not known about, suddenly reacted. The fan within her chest hummed softly as it receded and a small robotic arm slid out; holding out a small, vanilla cone to the little girl. Elizabeth's eyes were wide with awe, amazed by what Baby was offering her._

_Green eyes twinkling, Elizabeth reached for the cone..._

(...)

_Finally!_

_After repeatedly pounding on the door, and shaking the knob with such fervor, the door was loosening enough where it could be moved. Grunting softly as he pressed against the door, Henry took a step back as it slowly slid open on its own. Peering inside, Henry found that the blinds were lowered and currently closed off, and none of the lights appeared to be working._

_What the hell - ?_   
_Why was it freezing in here?!_

_"Will?" Henry called, squinting as he looked around nervously. "Will, where are you?" His heart was pounding as a chill went down his spine; flooding his limbs. Henry listened carefully, but again, he heard nothing, not like before. He felt a sense of helplessness, wondering if he had been hearing things, then he heard it._

_A low, pained moan._

_His ears perking up, Henry realized that the sound was coming from behind Will's desk. His heart sinking at the possibility, Henry took his chances and slowly peered around the desk; horrified by what he found. Henry drew in a sharp breath, as his heart had all but stopped. For you seeing, lying in a boneless heap, was one William Afton._

_Will was decidedly pale, his face glimmering with sweat as he was breathing heavily; his lungs wheezing noisily. His face was a twisted mask of pain, his lips slowly turning blue; as his limbs were twitching without warning. Another groan escaped, before his eyes fluttered, slowly opening and met Henry's horrified gaze; eyes completely glazed over._

_Strangely enough, there were visible silver flecks shining in those glassy eyes. Despite his seemingly paralyzed frame, Will’s gaze was all too revealing. He was in a great deal of pain, and his growing fear and confusion was becoming more and more clear to Henry. Then, things took a frightening turn._

_Without warning, Will's eyes rolled back. The minute twitching, which had been barely noticeable, had taken an abrupt turn; growing more and more violent. Will's body shook with relentless force, his limbs slamming repeatedly into the wooden floors. Oh hell, somehow William Afton was having a bloody seizure and a grand one at that._

_"Will!"_

(...)

_"Elizabeth!"_

_The moment Michael saw where Elizabeth was, he was on his feet and desperately trying to make his way over to the stage; his heart pounding. Charlie, who had seen Elizabeth by Baby, felt her own heart race as she struggled to follow Michael. Unfortunately, for the two of them, there were far too many people out on the floor; making it harder for them to even reach the stage._

_However, unknown to either of them, Finn had gotten bored with Foxy's stories and had decided to return to their table. He had seen his brother and Charlie desperately trying to reach the stage, both looking quite frightened by something. Confused, Finn, who was closer to the stage, followed the direction of where they were going; only to see something that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life._

_Elizabeth, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the rising danger. She was simply a happy little girl. Elizabeth was pleased as all get out about there being an animatronic who looked so much like her, to being given free ice cream? Who wouldn't be happy with such a treat?_

_Elizabeth was just reaching for the cone, when a sense of great unease washed over her. Shivering, it felt like something ghastly was crawling under her skin, and nausea was churning her stomach. Swallowing thickly, Elizabeth slowly looked up, her green eyes tearing up as she saw something that no child should. The animatronic's eyes had gone completely black, the darkness having completely devoured the orb; sending a frightening chill down her spine._

_Tears silently falling from her eyes, Elizabeth turned to run, only to have cold metal wrapping around her small waist. She looked up, meeting the terrified gazes of her brothers and Charlie; but it was Finn's look that caused her heart to break. Big, fat tears were falling from Finn's eyes as the truth dawned there; he knew what was going to happen._

_And so did she._

_"Elizabeth!" Michael screamed._

_The next thing the unsuspecting trio of onlookers knew, was the robotic arm pulling Elizabeth back; back towards the silent Circus Baby. Poor Elizabeth, she could not escape and there was no time for her to cry, as a loud, sickening crunch echoed in their ears. The only sign of the horrific event was the faint trail of fresh blood, slowly dripping from Baby's fan._

_Suddenly, the diner grew silent as the screeching siren of an ambulance could be heard approaching with alarming speed. Concerned, many parents were peering curiously out their windows and were shocked by the sight of an ambulance pulling up to the diner. It was with grim acceptance when two EMT's hurried out; one carrying an emergency field bag, as they rolled a gurney in._

_One-by-one, the adults watched as a waiter approached the EMT's, speaking quietly. The waiter's eyes were wide, before he was pointing towards the employee's only lounge with urgency. And just like that, the EMT's were soon out of sight. Who could be in such distress? The parents were murmuring softly, and so, it was with great shock for the patrons, when it was Mr. Afton, of all people, who was being wheeled out._

_Mr. Afton was very, very pale by now; face glimmering with sweat. He had, unfortunately, been strapped down, and several of the more medically inclined patrons saw why. Mr. Afton, the poor man, was still seizing as he was being carted to the ambulance. A bag valve mask was placed over his nose and mouth, the EMT squeezing gently as they hurried by._

_Mr. Emily was wringing his hands with worry as he stood by the entryway, watching with darkening eyes as Mr. Afton was loaded onto the ambulance, the vehicle driving off with a screech of the tires. "Dad!" Charlotte Emily was pushing her way through the crowd, desperate to reach her father. Finally, the man turned a somewhat glassy-eyed stare in her direction; blinking owlishly._

_"Dad, what is going on here?" Charlie demanded, shrilly. She was still in shock at having witnessed the tragedy that had happened only moments ago. And now, an ambulance had come, but not for Elizabeth; but Uncle William?! The man had been fine earlier this morning! What on earth happened to lead Uncle Will into such a state?!_

_Henry swallowed thickly as his eyes grew cloudy, blinking back his tears. In his state, Henry never saw as a teary-eyed Michael and Finn slowly approached the duo. "A seizure," Henry finally spoke, his voice weak as he struggled to focus. "He had a damn seizure..." Michael swallowed, his throat eerily dry as he tightened his hold on his brother, who was still crying silently._

_"What?" Charlie whispered._   
_"A-A seizure?" She stammered._

_"This can't be happening," Henry groaned, rubbing his now aching temples. Then, something came to Henry, as he lowered his hand; looking the three kids over with worry. Wait a minute,_ three _kids?! Henry did a quick head count and realized with sickening horror, that Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Elizabeth?" He asked urgently, looking to Michael, who gave a violent flinch; a single tear falling from his eye as he looked down at his feet._

_Wiping at his swollen eyes, Finn tearfully pointed to Circus Baby; catching Henry's attention. The brunette snapped to attention, his amber eyes darkening to the point where they were nearly black. Even from where he was standing, Henry could see the faint trickle of blood dripping down Baby's chest. Somehow, he knew what had happened when no one had been watching._

_How was he to tell William?_  
 _That Elizabeth was...was..._

_...dead?_

.-.-.-.  
 **August 26, 1983**

_Nearly a month had passed._

_Finn sat in his room, cuddling with his Fredbear doll; curling up on his bed. Nearly a month since he witnessed the sudden death of his older sister, Elizabeth, at the hands of a strange animatronic. After Elizabeth had died, his father had the new animatronics locked away; never to see the light again. And sadly, life at the Afton-Emily household had forever changed._

_Like Uncle Henry, for example. The man had become withdrawn overtime, taking on a more protective stance as he worried about his daughter; Charlie. Charlie, however, had taken to avoiding being at home; preferring to spend her days with her friends. As for his own family...?_

_Well…_

CRASH

_Finn flinched, burying his nose in Fredbear's soft fur as the sound of something fragile breaking, came from the kitchen downstairs. His big brother, Mikey, on the other hand, was avoiding the house and their father, as much as possible. Maybe Mikey felt guilty about what happened last month, or it could be that he wanted to avoid their father, who seemed to be getting sicker as the days slowly passed._

_Speaking of Mikey..._

_Finn looked up nervously, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Ever since Elizabeth died, Mikey’s attitude had taken a nosedive; preferring to hang around a group of boys. Boys, that Finn knew, their father never approved of. Finn could see where his father was coming from, as Finn wasn’t too fond of Mikey's friends either. Those three were always picking on him, and Mikey would either stand by and watch it happen, or worse; he would join in!_

_Biting his lip, Finn looked down at the stuffed animals that laid on his bed. He had been spending more and more time in his bedroom, cuddling with his stuffed animals; dolls that had been cleverly modeled after Freddy and his friends. Although, the Foxy doll had its head ripped off by Mikey who had done the deed in a fit of rage. Since then, he had tormented Finn with a Foxy mask; scaring him half to death whenever he got the chance._

_Finn hated this._

_And this week...?_   
_It was even worse!_

_To this day, Finn could still see the terror in Elizabeth's eyes as she was pulled back, back into the animatronic that had so cruelly taken her life. The wails of the siren announcing the departure of his daddy; who had been taken away. He shivered, clutching Fredbear tightly as big, fat tears fell from his eyes as his mind fell into shadows. Lately, Finn's dreams had been plagued with terrifying nightmares; nightmares that no child should have to see._

_Nightmarish versions of the characters he loved so dearly._

_Finn thought back to what had happened only days ago, sniffling softly. His dad had taken him to the diner as there had been no one available to watch him; as both Mikey and Charlie were out and Uncle Henry was away at a meeting. He had been terrified about going back, but he had no other choice; and Finn wasn't willing to risk his father's wrath._

_Finn stayed in place, sitting at a single table away from the crowd of kids and their parents. He would just sit there and wait for the opportunity to go home. Thankfully, the staff was kind and more than willing to look out for him, for the day; always making sure that he was alright. Luckily, the diner served more than just pizza; something that his dad had insisted on._

_When lunch had rolled around, a waiter had been kind enough to bring Finn a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and set a glass of fresh milk for him. Finn was hungry, and he gave the waiter a polite smile before digging in; his eyes always watching for trouble. Unfortunately, as it neared closing time, Finn had gotten up and was heading to the bathrooms when he had gotten lost. Somehow, in his trek he had wounded up in the employees only lounge._

_In his haste to find the bathrooms, Finn got a little too close to a room where he could hear his dad. The door was partially opened, and he had taken a peek inside only to pale. His dad was helping a worker into a Fredbear costume, causing the little one to panic as he thought back to Elizabeth’s death. Strangely enough, his Fredbear doll was by the door; an eerie light to its impossibly dark eyes. In the end, he had gotten home without much trouble, but he was still disturbed by what he had seen that day._

_Then two days ago, he had been left behind at the diner; an accident for sure, but it still happened. Thankfully, that man wasn't there and his home wasn’t that far away, so he could easily walk home. It was who he ran into, that left him reeling. There had been several kids that he had ran into along the way, one even being one of the mean boys his brother hung out. Each encounter had left him disturbed and worried sick._

_He remembered running into a boy about his age, who had been hanging outside the diner; holding a plush of what looked like Spring Bonnie, but it looked off to Finn. The plush's fur was much darker and were those fangs it sported?! Shivering, Finn was hesitant about approaching the boy, he shook his fear off, however and continued the walk back home._

_Then, he ran into a pretty girl in an orange dress, her hair red as blood. She looked at him with wide green eyes, eyes that were a shade lighter than Elizabeth's; but there was a cloudiness there._ "You better watch out," _She warned him, her ominous words striking a chord with him._ "I heard they come to life at night and hide your body if you die." _She giggled at his terrified look, twirling in place as she laughed._ "Why are you so worried?" _She asked sweetly._

"See you at the party!"

_Shaking, Finn left her behind and found the boy who was always mean to him. What was his name again - didn't it start with an 'F'? Anyway, the teen was sitting on the ground, laughing for some reason, running a hand through his brown locks. Bright blue eyes snapped to attention as Finn approached, and the teen gave a cruel smile._

"Aren't you the kid who's always hiding under a table and crying?" _He mocked as Finn flinched, looking down as if embarrassed. None of these kids could ever understand what he went through, what their family went through when Elizabeth died._ "No one else is scared, so why are you?" _Finn was silent, gritting his teeth as his fists clenched tightly in anger._

"Stop being such a baby."

_Frowning, he moved on. After awhile, he came across a girl in a purple shirt and blue jeans. She looked like she was playing with some action figures of the animatronics; best to avoid her. Even at his young age, Finn knew that you did not mess with girls, no matter their age. Finally, he came across a slightly older, heavyset boy who was holding a pink balloon._

_The boy gave a high-pitched giggle when he saw Finn._ "Are you going to the party?" _He asked, his voice a high-pitched boyish tone._ "Everyone's going to be there!" _Then, his dark eyes narrowed as a cruel smile graced his lips._ "Oh that's right," _He mocked._ "You have to be there as it's your birthday!" _His frown deepening, Finn ran off; but not before noticing his Fredbear doll at the corner of his eyes._

_How odd._

_At long last, Finn had gotten home and just in time to see his favorite tv show; Fredbear and Friends. However, before he could turn the knob on the television, Mikey popped his head out from behind; wearing the Foxy mask. Finn panicked as he fell back with a frightened cry. As he had fallen back, the knob had inadvertently been turned on, the show immediately popping into view._

_And yesterday..._   
_Oh boy._

_Once again, Finn had been taken back to the diner, but this time, it was because of Mikey himself. Finn sniffed, swiping angrily at his eyes as he remembered the bone chilling terror that had grabbed at him. He couldn't believe that his own brother had locked him in the Spare Parts room at the diner; not to mention actually leaving him there for hours on end! It wasn’t until his father had let him out that he saw that it had been nearing closing time._

_Why did his brother hate him so much?_

_"Finn?"_

_Surprised, the little boy looked up, meeting the tired silver eyes of his dad; William Afton. His dad wasn't looking too good himself, either. He was very pale, and his clothes somehow looked bigger on him. That was something, Finn had noticed. Since Elizabeth's death, his dad had been putting in twice the amount of hours into work; and unfortunately, this led to him neglecting his own health._

_"Finn," Will sat down on his son's bed; his eyes scanning the child carefully. "What is it, buddy?" He asked gently. Finn looked down at his dolls, unwilling to get his brother in trouble. "Does it have anything to do with your brother?" Will finally asked, his voice surprisingly soft. Finn stilled, before slowly looking up with wide eyes._

_H-how did his dad know...?_

_William inwardly frowned at that, his silver eyes dimming. Truly, he couldn't understand what had gotten into his oldest son. Michael while he did have a temper; something that he had inherited from Will, was not a cruel child. Although, he had noticed the abrupt change to Michael's attitude, especially when dealing with those three boys. These past few weeks, Michael had indeed grown colder, his anger fraying at times where he would snap over the tiniest of things._

_Sighing, William gave his son a soft, tired smile. "I'll speak with him later, alright?" Finn sniffed, nodding weakly as he tightened his hold on the Fredbear doll. "Hey," William said softly, cupping his son's chin. "Dry those eyes, okay?" Finn blinked. "Don't forget that it's your birthday today," Finn giggled when his dad poked his ribs gently; earning a sweet smile in return._

_"Everything will be fine," William whispered as he gently took his youngest son into his arms. "I promise," His soft voice was a bit muffled, his heart pounding as his son hugged him back. Gods, he hoped he was right. But still, something was nagging away at his thoughts; something dark. Something about how everything was coming along._

_Two hours..._

(...)

_"Happy birthday, Finn!"_

_Finn smiled softly, his cheeks a soft pink as he was surrounded by the few that he could truly call friends. His dad had dropped him off a couple of hours ago, letting him know that if there was any trouble; Finn was to come to him immediately. And today was a rare treat for the diner. Just for today, the diner's original mascots, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, had been brought out to entertain the guests; crooning a soft melody._

_A variety of pizza was being served to the guests, as quite a few voiced their opinions on toppings. He was happy to see that the cake, that was brought out, was fudge with milk chocolate frosting; his favorite! Surprisingly enough, the waiter who had delivered the cake, said that it was his father, who had baked it. Now, what many didn't know was that Mr. Afton was a capable cook; most of the diner’s recipes came from him, after all._

_The hours ticked by slowly, and Finn found himself relaxing, feeling content for the first time since Elizabeth's death. Nothing terrible had happened today, and perhaps, things were finally looking up for him? He was about to go back to the table when he was abruptly surrounded by his brother and those boys; each wearing a mask of the Fazbear gang._

_Oh no..._

_Quivering, Finn felt his heart race as he looked nervously from one masked boy to another. The one wearing the Freddy mask was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and dark jean shorts, and the one with the Bonnie mask was wearing a red tee-shirt and green shorts. Then, the boy wearing the Chica mask was a tad pudgy but with tanner skin and wore a sleeveless blue shirt and brown shorts._

_Wait a minute -_   
_Why did the masks have a glow to the eyes...?_

_Was he dreaming?_

_"Your brother's kind of a baby," The one with the Bonnie mask, mused as he tilted his head curiously. "Isn't he?" Michael snorted as he glared down at his little brother. And, although no one could see past the mask, Michael's anger was clear; for the mask's eyes seemed to glow brighter. Then, a wicked idea came to Michael; an idea that would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_"Why don't we help him get a closer look?" Michael suggested with a gleeful smile. "He'll love it!" Finn snapped to attention as tears trickled down his pale face. He couldn't believe what was coming from Mikey's mouth. His brother...he truly hated him so?_

_"No, please!" Finn begged, backing up; but wounded up hitting the legs of the boy with the Chica mask. Unfortunately, for Finn, that is, Michael had long ago closed his heart to his brother. "Come on," Michael said with a cackle as he reached down for his now terrified little brother. "Let's give this little man a lift," Michael's hand grasped at Finn's right wrist in a near bruising force._

_"He wants to get up close and personal!"_

_Finn burst into noisy tears as Michael and the other boys lifted him up and over their heads as they started to drag him towards the stage. "No, please!" Finn cried as he tried to break free. "I don't want to go!" Several kids who had been enjoying their meals with their families, looked up when they heard Finn's cries and were stunned by the sight of the older boys dragging a clearly terrified younger boy towards the stage._

_And so did someone else._

(...)

**_I'm getting too old for this._ **

_Will groaned as he lowered the pen, rubbing his aching wrist. The paperwork just seemed to breed these days, file after file, paper after paper that needed signing; it was a never ending nightmare. Life for both his family and the diner hadn't been easy since Elizabeth’s death. The Funtimes and Circus Baby had only been active for a day, but it had been enough for him._

_When Elizabeth died, William immediately had all four animatronics locked away; never to see the light of day. Well, not if he had anything to say about it. Thing was, he could not remember much of that tragic day; except for the order to have the Funtimes and Circus Baby locked up in storage. And anytime Will tried to remember that day, he would get the mother of all migraines._

_The pain would be sudden, too. Gradually building up before exploding like a terrible storm. On his bad day, the pain would render him helpless; no more than a passenger in his own body as it was ravaged. Unfortunately, this led to his temper becoming a bit more frayed at the edges; making it that much harder to keep it under control._

_Sighing, he looked over his messy desk, before seeing the picture that was there. It was the last photo that had been taken of their family, back when things had been good. A life that seemed like an eternity ago, now forever a dream that was lost. Will suddenly grimaced, rubbing at his temples as a familiar ache began there; rising up without warning._

_Frantic knocking snapped him out from his disturbing thoughts. Will looked up, a bit surprised, but relieved nonetheless, by a much needed distraction. Weary, he slowly got to his feet and went up to the door; answering it. To Will's concern, he saw young Scott Dennison standing there, looking highly nervous about something._

_Scott was an older teenager who did odds and ends for the diner, sometimes waiting on guests, cleaning up in the kitchen or would be answering some of the incoming calls. He was a sweet kid, helpful when he was able; a rare treat to see in teenagers these days. The redhead was decidedly pale, his blue eyes darting about in a nervous manner. He kept looking back to the floor, to William and back again; sending a chill down the man's spine._

_"Mr. Dennison?"_

_Scott swallowed thickly, as his mind raced over to what he had seen. "There's some trouble going on out there," He said weakly. "You need to check it right away!" William frowned, his silver eyes hardening slightly. He was about to retort an answer, when something caught his attention. There, just at the edge of his vision was him, and Will felt his heart stop._

**_Not again..._ **

(...)

_"You heard the little man!" Michael mocked. "He wants to get even closer!" Finn was terrified as he thrashed in their hands, desperate to escape. But alas, all four boys were far too strong, much stronger than Finn whose strength was failing him. They were just a breath away from the stage, where Fredbear and Spring Bonnie stood; Fredbear crooning softly as Spring Bonnie strummed his guitar. The sweet melodies, while comforting to some, were bringing forth nightmares for others._

_Finn just cried and screamed, his heart racing as they were now up on stage. "Hey, I think the little man said that he wanted to give Fredbear a big kiss," Michael sneered, now standing before Fredbear. Only, something about the animatronic seemed off to the boys. The animatronic's jaw was moving slowly, almost jerking as the melody came from them. "On_ three _..." Michael teased, as Finn was lifted up._

_"One...two..."_

_Finn was carefully lifted up by the boys and had his head forcibly stuffed into the animatronic's still opened jaw. They were snickering, unaware of the danger that was about to unfold. The only thing the four could see, was a great prank and a way of getting the kid to toughen himself up. How was Michael even able to withstand having such a useless brother?_

_"FINN!"_

_Michael flinched when he heard his dad’s heart broken scream. At the same time, Fredbear's jaw came slamming down, straight on Finn’s little head. Finn jerked once, bright red blood splashing as a loud, sickening crunch erupted; causing an ominous silence to wash over the diner. One-by-one, everyone who was there, slowly turned to look towards the stage; horrified by the sight._

_Finn hung limply in Fredbear's mouth, blood dripping down the animatronic's jaw; staining the once warm fur. Mr. Afton was pushing through the crowd as he hurried up on stage; but not before giving his oldest son the darkest look anyone had ever seen. Once on stage, William pressed a hidden button that was underneath Fredbear's jaws._

_Immediately, the animatronic released its hold, and Finn fell back into his father's arms. His face was dangerously pale, the entire right side having been crushed by the powerful machine; his remaining eye staring blankly as blood continued to flow. It dripped onto the stage, spreading like snakes, as it dripped onto the floor, forming a shallow pool of dark blood._

_"Finn," William pleaded as his silver eyes welled up with unshed tears. "Finn, baby, please wake up for daddy." Michael was pale, as the horror of what he had done, was finally dawning on him. The other boys were pale, slowly lifting their masks as they gaped at the sight. Sure Finn Afton was a baby, and a coward, but no. Not one of them had wanted to hurt the little boy, not like this._

_"Please...please wake up..." Will moaned, cradling the lifeless body as he shook. From the crowd, the parents felt tears coming to their eyes as Mr. Afton broke down; still holding his son as he cried for the life that had been so cruelly taken. Trembling, William looked up and met the horrified blue eyes of his now only son; purple flickering in his silver eyes._

_"Michael..." William whispered._   
_"What have you done...?"_

**Hee fmd.**   
**ie imd.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like William's life isn't so grand, huh?


	6. Mission FAILED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAME OVER
> 
> ...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be very, _very_ long. As well as blood, body horror and death. Enjoy~

_Hard to believe it._  
_But it's been over a year..._

_Last summer had been a great tragedy as the Afton family was forever shattered. The Afton's youngest son and only daughter had been tragically killed, at the hands of the Fredbear's Diner beloved mascots. The diner may have taken a massive blow to its reputation and standing amongst the town, but it wasn’t shut down. Instead, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie had been retired indefinitely, allowing Freddy and his friends to take the stage permanently._

_But, that was’t all that happened._

_A new animatronic had been in the works, designed by Henry Emily himself and was brought out and released around the beginnings of this past June. A type of marionette doll that he affectionately referred to as The Puppet. However, unlike Freddy and his friends, who were adorable; the Puppet was a bit on the creepy side, a fact that many could agree on._

_The Puppet was one of the tallest animatronics that the diner had ever produced, but with a decidedly skinny frame; its body an inky black. Its limbs were long and lean, with three-fingered hands and no feet; but white stripes around its forearms and from the knees on down. It’s face was more along the lines of a white mask with rosy red cheeks, blue lines that ran from its eyes to its gaping mouth and ruby red lips. The only other thing left of the Puppet, was a trio of simple white buttons on its slightly rounder chest._

_Not long after its debut, Henry confided in William about why he had the Puppet built. He had been concerned about all the trouble that the diner had found itself in, as well as worried about the recent disappearances. Cassidy Williams wasn't the first, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be the last. The Puppet was there primarily for security; to look after the children._

_It seemed to be working._  
_For now, anyway._

_However, while the diner was pulling itself out, Henry noted how William's health seemed to deteriorate over time. As William grew paler and thinner, he would have bouts of severe mania; spending endless days in his workshop, working tirelessly on a new set of animatronics as demanded by the Board. Something about how the times were changing, and that the diner could use a new look. Thankfully, it would be a couple of years, at least, until these new ones would be ready._

_Besides the bouts of mania, William's headaches came back with a vengeance. There were good days and bad days. The good days were where the headaches would be a minor ache; an easily ignored factor. However, on the bad days, the headaches would surge into mind numbing migraines that would leave him paralyzed for hours on end. What was frightening, was not the debilitating migraines, but the fact that William was losing his sense of time._

_Yes, you heard right._  
_His memory was beginning to fail him._

_Sometimes when a migraine would strike him down, William would try to sleep it off in his room, and normally, this would work. But there were days where it would have no effect. He would fall asleep on a cot in his workshop, but he would wake up in some rather odd places; such as the woods by the lake. Those days were some of his worst, to say the least._

_Today, though..._  
_Today would be the ultimate betrayal._

_The death of a child._

.-.-.-.  
**October 4, 1984**

_Dammit all to hell._

_Fifteen-year-old Charlotte 'Charlie' Emily was frowning deeply, as she stood outside the diner; shivering as a gentle rainfall was taking place. Well, after witnessing the tragic death of Elizabeth Afton the previous year, Charlie wanted nothing to do with the old diner; even with the addition of the Puppet. There was too much pain connecting to this once wonderful place; the heartache alone was enough to keep her away._

_However, Charlie was, if anything, a loyal friend and she hated the idea of breaking a promise. She had promised her best friend, Sierra Jordan, that she would be at the party for her little sister; Susie. Unfortunately, Charlie had no prior knowledge as to the location of said party. If she had known that Susie had picked Fredbear's Diner for her birthday, Charlie would have hightailed it to the next town!_

_As to why she was outside..._  
_Well, it was kind of a funny story, really._

_Charlie had been sitting with Sierra; one of the more popular girls with her sunkissed blond curls and light gray eyes, when the brunette had the sudden urge to use the restroom. It wasn't until she was coming back, that trouble came in the form of three familiar looking teenage boys; it was the same set of boys that Michael had been hanging out with, this time without the silly masks._

_Frank Evanson._

_Frank was the one who favored Freddy the most. Over the course of the past year, he had gotten taller and filled out more, becoming broad shoulders. His hair was a lighter shade of brown now, and his stormy blue-gray eyes were hard. He had a younger brother himself, Gabriel, who was friends with the younger brother of a friend of his._

_Benjamin Smythe._

_Ben was the one who had always liked Bonnie best. He had gotten a little bit taller, but was still an inch shorter than Frank. His impossibly dark hair had lightened over the course of the year, and now sported a single deep blue streak. His eyes, which bore a cruel glint, however, were a lighter shade of green over his younger brother, Jeremy._

_And finally, Felix Anderson._

_Felix was the one who favored Chica, despite the fact that said mascot was female. Over the past year, Felix had buckled down and worked on getting healthy; as back then, he was a bit on the pudgy side. So, he was taller now and much more slim; gaining some muscles as he had joined the school track team. His once dark hair had been dyed a warm golden blond, but his blue eyes were icy and cold._

_Not good._  
_For her, anyway._

_Before she could get around them, Ben and Felix blocked her from moving._ "What the hell do you three want?" _She had snapped at them. The trio exchanged looks, as if silently discussing something with one another, before nodding in agreement. To her eternal confusion, as well as weariness, it was Frank who reached out and grabbed her right wrist with surprising force, causing her to wince._

_Then, without warning, Frank proceeded to drag her over and was heading straight for the front door. Outside, the dreary weather which had been building up throughout the morning, was finally releasing itself in the form of a gentle rainfall._ "What are you doing?" _Charlie demanded, nervously as Frank kept dragging her to the door._

_Ben and Felix were keeping an eye on the crowd, as if to make sure that no one was watching them._ "Just following orders," _Frank said quietly, his voice flat._ "Just think of this as a warning," _Felix had muttered from behind, his voice, too, was quiet; but devoid of emotion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What kind of warning and to whom was this being directed at...?_

_Wait a minute..._  
_Could this be an attempt to get back at her dad?_

_Charlie wasn't sure who was on the Board of Directors, but if her dawning suspicions were right; then perhaps, these three had a connection to the Board themselves. While lost in her darkening thoughts, Charlie had failed to notice that they had reached the front door. She was snapped out from her own thoughts, by the sudden sensation of cold rain soaking her._

_And just like that, Frank Evanson had tossed her out of the warm diner and out into the cold. Charlie grunted as she landed somewhat awkwardly, her knees meeting the unforgiving ground outside. The cold rain was quickly seeping into her jeans, chilling her to the bone._ "You should have stayed away," _Frank had warned her, before the door slammed shut. A soft click greeting her stunned ears, as she slowly got to her feet._

_So, here she was._  
_Outside in the freezing rain._

_"Charlie?"_

_Charlie felt a sense of relief, when she heard the soft voice of William Afton. "Uncle Will!" She breathed, turning around to see the man, but grew concerned when she got a good look at him. Uncle Will was very, very pale with dark bags under his dull silver-purple eyes. His purple turtleneck even looked a bit big on him, too. Wasn't he eating enough anymore? Why wasn't her dad looking after the poor guy?_

_"What are you doing out here?" William asked curiously, tilting his head. His eyes zeroed in on her still exposed wrists, frowning softly. Her right wrist was badly bruised where a handprint was rapidly forming, but her left wrist sported a thin green band. Ah, one of the features of the Puppet was to keep track of certain children; depending on what colored band they wore._

_Gah!_

_His thoughts were suddenly broken as a sharp pain shot across his temple, causing him to utter a soft groan, clutching at his head as he fell to one knee. It felt like a hurricane was brewing in his mind, with sharp needles stabbing at his eyes as his head ached terribly. The pain was slowly making its way down his spine, seemingly paralyzing him in place._

_"Uncle Will?" Charlie was alarmed when she saw him fall to one knee; and hurried over to him, placing a hand on one shoulder. The fact that he was grasping at his head in such a way, told her that a flare up was happening before her; and by the looks of it, a really bad one. William was unable to answer her, as his eyes had closed, and he was breathing heavily as his body continued to wreck itself. While he couldn't answer her, someone else did._

_"I believe that I can answer that, young lady._

_...eh?_

_Weary, Charlie looked up and met the unnatural yellow eyes of a man she had never seen before. The man was of average height, but there was some definite muscle tone indicating that he was stronger than he appeared. His wavy chestnut locks had a soft shine, naturally fair skin and almond shaped yellow eyes. And his dark blue business suit spoke of incredible wealth._

_"Allow me to introduce myself," He spoke with a smooth tone, a strange accent coating his words. "My name is Rache Lehmann." His smile was like that of a shark, cold and there was a shadow lingering in his bright yellow eyes. Despite his calm demeanor, there was an air about him, something dark; dangerous. This was a man not to be trifled with._

_Gently rubbing soothing circles on her uncle's back, Charlie's gaze never left the man. "You're a part of the Board," She said slowly, the sickening realization dawning on her. Mr. Lehmann's smile turned sharp at the corners, bemusement clear within his eyes. "You're a smart girl," He mused with a smile, shaking a finger at her. "I'll give you credit for that."_

_"What do you want?" Charlie asked, her unease slowly turning to anger. William's trembles were growing worse, as his pained groans gave to soft whimpers; mumbles escaping as he shook his head frantically, clasping his ears as if to shut out the world. This flare up was getting rather bad, and Charlie wanted to get him inside where it was warm and safe, not to mention wanting her father there. Surely, he would know what to do in this situation...right?_

_"It's rather simple, my dear," Mr. Lehmann's voice was soft, his hands calmly in his pockets as he spoke. "We, that is my colleagues and I," He looked up at the dark skies with a thoughtful look. "Well, let's just say that we've been looking for someone who could help us achieve our goals." Lehmann sideglanced her way, his eyes glittering like gems. "Then, we've met your father and Mr. Afton," His smile sharpened in appearance, the barest of teeth showing._

_"At first," He mused. "We were hoping that your father would be the one." Mr. Lehmann, for some odd reason, shook his head in disgust. "But no," His eyes narrowed as he glared down at her. "He just had to have those foolish morals of his." Charlie's hand stilled in place, as her eyes narrowed slightly, a frown gracing her lips as she looked up with a dark gaze._

_Foolish morals?_  
_Her father was a good man._

_"But Mr. Afton," Lehmann's eyes glittered as he gave her a toothy grin. "Oh, he was definitely the gem we've been looking for." He tilted his head, as he looked Mr. Afton over, gleefully taking in the sight of the distressed man. "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked slowly. "Uncle Will is a good man." Mr. Lehmann stared blankly at her, before doing something unexpected._

_He laughed._

_"You have no idea what lies in his past," Lehmann mocked. "William Afton is far from good, my dear." William whimpered softly, instinctively cringing as he shied away; still shaking his head. "All that pain and hatred," He cooed as he calmly strode towards them. "That darkness," Lehmann's smile was twisted, his lips curling slightly into a cruel smile; his gaze rather hungry. "Made him the perfect little pet."_

_Charlie had stumbled back, falling flat on her rear as Mr. Lehmann was a little too close for comfort. "He was defiant, though," Lehmann said quietly. "But, he soon saw the errors of his ways." Charlie turned white as she looked from William to Lehmann and back again, before the horror of his ominous words dawned on her._

_"Y-you killed Elizabeth..." She shakily spoke._  
_"...and Finn..."_

_Mr. Lehmann came to a halt, his yellow eyes glittering as he stared down with an impassive gaze. Strangely enough, Uncle Will's trembling had ceased; leaving him kneeling, breathing heavily. "I am afraid, however," Lehmann announced softly. "That you know far too much." His gaze then turned to Mr. Afton, who shakily got to his feet, albeit swaying slightly as he did so._

_"W-What did y-you do...?" Charlie squeaked._

_This wasn't right, she knew that much. Uncle Will had always been good to her father, his kind nature showing a gentle soul. But when Elizabeth and Finn died, Charlie had seen the slow change to William. How his kind nature was becoming scarce, his temper would flare and the fact that his health was deteriorating and rather rapidly at that._

_"The F-K 1000," Lehmann said calmly as he gently took William's left hand into his; before pressing something into his palm. "A rather unique invention of ours," He continued with a light tone. "And as you can see, Miss Emily," Lehmann gave her a pleasant smile, his eyes eerily blank. "Works rather nicely on the defiant," His grin widened._

_"Don't you think?"_

_With that having been said, Charlie's gaze was drawn to the object that Mr. Lehmann had given William, brown eyes widening in fear. There, gleaming in his hand, was a rather large knife. "Now, Mr. Afton," Mr. Lehmann said with an impish smile, patting the man on the shoulder, who simply stood there; as if nothing more than a puppet himself._

_"Kill her."_

_...what?_

_Charlie turned wide, terrified eyes on William; tears prickling there as William shook and trembled. He kept muttering loudly, as he shook his head frantically. Even with the minute trembles going through him, William was desperately trying to resist the soft command. His breathing had fastened, as his head felt like it would explode at any given moment. Despite this, William was unwilling to listen. He never wanted to hurt Henry, and this, this William knew, would be the point of no return._

_"Are you disobeying me, pet?" Lehmann's voice was decidedly cold._

_...pet?_  
_How humiliating._

_Suddenly, Lehmann's hand lashed out and he grabbed William by the back of his graying hair; snapping the man backwards. Will let out a pained gasp as his head was forcibly bent back; sending a sharp pain through his neck. "This would have been so much easier if you had just listened," Lehmann hissed, before swiftly withdrawing something from his pocket and jamming it straight into William's exposed throat._

_Charlie could only look on in utter horror, tears streaming from her eyes. Above them, the skies darkened with ominous clouds as thunder rumbled in the distance. The once gentle rainfall was becoming heavier as the wind was slowly picking up._

_William gasped, choking as he felt the sharp prick of a needle piercing the tender flesh; its contents quickly being pumped into his blood. It spread like ice, flooding his limbs; lighting his very nerves. Lehmann released him, causing the man to fall to his knees, palms scraping along the harsh pavement. "Wh-what did...you do...?" Will demanded, practically choking on his words._

_"A punishment," Lehmann said coldly._  
_"This is what happens to those who disobey us."_

_With that having been said, Rache Lehmann calmly stood back; waiting for the show to really begin. William Afton may have been unaware of what laid within his own blood, but they were not. His fellow members had become rather interested in the man, and were eager to see how Mr. Afton would blossom under their careful guidance._

_It would be glorious._

CRACK

_Charlie's head snapped up, her heart racing as she looked frantically over to William; her eyes wide and teary. That sound, it had been an all too familiar one; a sound that brought back early memories of her childhood. It had been the sickening sound of bones breaking with tremendous force. Despite the darkening skies and the heavy downpour, it was clear as to what was happening before their very eyes._

_A slow, agonizing change..._  
_...but into what?_

_William groaned softly, his stomach lurching as nausea churned his senses. His arms instinctively wrapped around his torso, quivering as his body shook from the raging inferno that burned within his soul. It almost felt like his entire nervous system was on fire; a sharp tingling sensation flooding his limbs. Over the course of his lifetime, William had experienced various bouts of pain; but this - never like this._

_To be honest, William felt a faint trickle of fear creeping through his thoughts, it felt like there was something within him that had been locked away; long ago. However, thanks to the foolishness of the Board, that part of him that had been sealed, was finally free. The tingling suddenly switched to a whole new level, going from a sharp sting to an agonizing heat of being struck by lightning._

_Free to hunt..._  
_...to_ **kill** _..._

_Without warning, the heat surged through him, sinking into his spinal cord. William's eyes snapped open, the pupils no more than reptilian slits, the purple ring around his silver irises had expanded; the purple shining an unnatural shade. His stomach lurched again, but this time, he could taste a disgustingly warm fluid rising as he coughed heavily; a strangulated wet gurgle as he choked, wheezing noisily._

_Charlie felt nauseous herself, seeing the fresh, dark blood dripping from William's mouth. Was she imagining things, or were his teeth actually growing before her very eyes? There was another loud snap, and it looked as if there was something slithering under his skin; gently pressing up as his body continued to mutate._

_His teeth...oh gods._

_William's canines ached terribly, as he could feel them lengthening; becoming needle sharp. The same terrible ache that had flooded his mouth, was now making its way down to his hands. He whimpered, his new fangs piercing his bloodied lips. Through his hazy vision, William could see that his nails were darkening slightly, the tips lengthening as they began to curl. Wait a minute - clawed nails...?_

_Uh-oh..._

_Toomuch~toomuch~toomuch~_

**_Please...make it stop..._ **

_The pain was too much, really. And William simply wanted it to end, even if it meant something like that. He tensed, his twitching muscles bracing for impact as a soft, sweet laugh echoed in his cloudy mind. A voice so familiar to him, and yet, completely foreign._

**Mi oep nir**  
_...what?_

**D e j ' h e g g o**

_A warm voice breathed softly, whispering in his ear as he shuddered. Eerily enough, the pain was beginning to disperse as a pleasant heat slowly pooled in his belly; flooding his limbs with its soothing warmth, it felt..nice, somehow. His vision suddenly swarmed, darkness teetering at the edges as his breathing began to slow down._

**Lwlgohrnjv nbb fl znjl**

**_...no..._**

_He could feel it._  
_He was losing._

_William knew that if he gave in, life as he knew it, would cease. Everything would change, and not for the better. He wanted to break free of this nightmare, oh how he wanted to wake up; the soft hisses whispering in his shattered thoughts. But - but he was just so tired now. He shivered, his heart sinking as a warm breath caressed his heated flesh, nipping softly._

**Oep'bb ill**

**_...I-I'm s-s-sorry..._ **

(...)

_Charlie, who was still sprawled out, her elbows scraping against the unforgiving pavement; felt her heart sink with dread. Uncle Will had fallen to his knees, his palms on the ground as if to steady himself; blood continued to drip from his mouth, as he breathed softly. Somehow, someway, Charlie knew what had happened and was terrified; for herself, and for William._

_Uncle Will..._  
_...he...he lost..._

_"Uncle Will..." She whispered as the man slowly got to his feet, albeit swaying as he did so. William stood there, so still, much like a puppet with his head lowered; his bangs shadowing his eyes. The knife that had been carelessly dropped, was abruptly picked up by Lehmann; who handed it back over to William. The knife was spun with expertise, as William gripped the blade tightly._

_"Uncle Will..." Charlie tried again, swallowing thickly as the man's head jerked in her direction. "...please, wake up!" She pleaded, slowly scooting back as he started to walk over in her direction. "He can't hear you, dearie," Lehmann scolded, calling over his shoulder as he turned away. This would be over soon enough, and Lehmann could get back to work._

_Unknown to anyone, there was a bit of a disturbance coming from within. The box, where the Puppet was kept, was beginning to rumble as if someone was pounding on the lid; as if desperate to escape. However, there were several smaller, but heavy, presents sitting upon the box. It took a bit, but finally, the Puppet had broken through, looking around wearily with bright green eyes._

_Charlie watched as William knelt down by her side, the knife gleaming within his left hand. And when she met his gaze, there was a sad acceptance. His eyes, they were a dull silver with a bright purple ring that was stretching out from the iris; the pupils nothing more than thin slits. There was no longer a spark there, just an endless void._

_"Uncle Will," She breathed as he raised the knife. "Know that no matter what happens," Charlie swallowed thickly, her heart slowing down as the implications of her terrible fate was ringing within her. "Know that I forgive you," Charlie reached out to him, as if to sooth him. William tilted his head, his eyes empty; but, something flashed there as his mouth opened, and a deeper, more guttural voice slipped out._

_As if two were speaking instead of one._

**_"Y-y-you s-s-sh-shouldn't..."_ **

_Charlie closed her eyes, just as the knife came down. The brutal wet sound of flesh being ripped, could be heard, as the blade was dragged across her throat. Charlie found herself choking, a low, wet gurgle escaping as fresh, dark blood poured from the opened wound. Energy dropping fast, Charlie instinctively raised a hand to her bleeding neck; the blood was coating her fingers as she still tried to reach for William, her gaze understanding._

_Then, her hand fell._

_Charlie had gone limp, lying so still as the rain continued to pour; slowly washing her blood away. Her once warm brown eyes were dulling as she stared blankly into space. William stood up, his eyes still devoid of light, as he stared down at the now lifeless body of Charlotte Emily and felt...nothing._

_There was nothing there._  
_Not anymore._

_A soft rustling caught his attention, and William's head turned slightly; raising an eyebrow at the sight. It was the Puppet, who had made the noise. Somehow, it had gotten out of its box and had struggled to get outside; its limbs slowly shutting down as it crawled feebly. Surprisingly enough, it managed to drag its rapidly deteriorating body over to Charlotte and appeared to curl around her._

_Wait..._  
_Was it_ hugging _the body?!_

I forgive you...

_William closed his eyes, Charlotte’s last words echoing in his ears. There was no light within his eyes, just an endless void. William Afton was now a mere passenger in his own body, unable to resist the dark temptations that had ensnared his very soul. "Come now, pet," Mr. Lehmann called, his voice dropping to a soothing tone as he held out a hand to the silent male._

_William gazed at the lifeless corpse, before turning to Mr. Lehmann. He slowly made his way over and silently handed over the knife. Mr. Lehmann gave a soft smile, taking the knife back; but not before opening the door to his vehicle. He was pleased when the man simply crawled in, and right before he got in himself, Rache Lehmann looked back to where Charlie's body laid, a cruel smile gracing his lips._

_The end of an era._  
_And the beginning of a new life._

.-.-.-.

**FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER TO CLOSE ITS DOORS!**

**We regret to inform you of a terrible incident that has happened. The body of a young teenage girl was found yesterday afternoon, outside Hurricane's very own Fredbear's Diner. The victim was later revealed to be a Miss Charlotte Emily, the only daughter of the one of the owners; a Mr. Henry Emily.**

**It is believed that the victim had been locked outside due to several boys; none of which has been identified. Unfortunately, it would appear that this was not the only tragedy to happen here at the diner. The police are being brought into investigate the diner and its staff. As of right now, the once beloved diner is to be shut down until further investigation.**

**Mr. William Afton, the co-owner, has yet to be seen...**

.-.-.-.

_It was a sad day for many families, when Fredbear's Family Diner closed its doors for good, but this wasn't the end. Oh no, this, my friends, was only the beginning for the franchise. However, there were some necessary changes that needed to be commenced, before the franchise could move towards the future._

_First things first, the staff._

_Well, it turned out that a good portion of the staff would be kept on for the new location. The waiters and waitresses of the now retired Fredbear's Diner had proven themselves to be good, honest people; they were always pleasant and had a kind smile. Many of the diner's patrons had said similar things about the staff; it always felt like you were stepping into a warm, loving home and it was a delight to stay. Even the chefs were invited to stay, so long as they kept to the recipes; it wouldn't be much to keep them on._

_Then, you had the problematic employees._

_More like one problem._  
_Henry Emily._

_The man was utterly lost in his grief, drifting through a sea of pain. So many questions rang in his mind, questions that were left unanswered. Why had Charlie been locked out of the restaurant, much less how was it even possible. Who was it that had so cruelly taken her life away and, more importantly, why Charlie? Why his daughter...?_

_There was no one around who could help him, not even his best friend, William Afton. The man simply wasn't the same. Ever since Elizabeth's and Finn's death, William was like a completely different person. His health would fluctuate daily, his mood swings were becoming more and more sporadic to the point where he was completely mute. The bond that had been strong between them, was on the verge of shattering for good; but Henry wasn’t willing to allow that to happen._

_If it broke, then so would he._

_Unfortunately, losing Charlie had only been the beginning. Henry was stunned into silence when the Board sent him an all too familiar pink slip. Somehow, he had been stripped of his rights to the Fredbear franchise, including a lifetime ban from any future restaurants. How could this have happened...? Why didn't William help him...?_

_That had been the final straw for Henry._

_His brown eyes turned a darker shade as his lips set into a grim frown, anger stirring in his heart. If William couldn't even be bothered to help him in a troubling time, then why should he? Henry glared down at the pink slip, his mind racing as he planned out any and all possible outcomes. He had a nice little nest set on the side, it would be more than enough for him to move out._

_With his final bond shattered beyond belief, there was nothing really left for William. Now that there was nothing tethering him to this reality, William was left vulnerable to the demands of the Board. Which meant, they had the perfect little pet and that there was nothing left to stop them. As for Henry Emily, he vowed that one day, someone would pay for Charlie._

_With their_ **lives** _._

(...)

_Now that the distractions were gone, the Board could move on and set up the newest restaurant; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronic gang was getting a brand new look, and their programming was upgraded and linked to the police database. The newer animatronics were even given an affection nickname, the Toys._

_Toy Freddy was the leader. He was a little bit shorter than the original Freddy, but rounder in the middle. Instead of fur, he was made from a smooth rubber-like material that molded against his endoskeleton easily; which was a warm shade of honey brown, but with a lighter brown belly, muzzle and even lining his adorable ears. Soft blue eyes would twinkle merrily. His muzzle was smaller with rather human-like teeth, and rosy red cheeks. His hands were more humanoid, but with thicker digits. His tophat was perched perfectly on his head, a shiny black bow and two small black buttons rested just inches under his bow._

_Toy Bonnie was about the same height as Toy Freddy, holding the position of guitarist; much like his original counterpart. However, unlike the original Bonnie, Toy Bonnie was a deep shade of blue with a lighter blue on his belly, muzzle and his long ears, and rosy red cheeks. His green eyes shone with a mischievous streak a mile wide. Like Toy Freddy, he sported humanoid hands, but with longer, thinner digits. A shiny red bow was the last thing to top him off._

_Toy Chica, was, woah boy. She was a lot more shapely than the original; with noticeable curves and slender hips. Her cheeks were a nice rosy pink, with sky blue eyes; a new change over the original's purplish eyes. Her appearance was finally topped up with a pair of bright pink 'underwear' or boy shorts, in some cases, and a white bib that read_ Let's Party!

_Toy Foxy was the last of the group. He was about the same height as the original Foxy, but there was an almost feminine appearance about him. He was primarily a soft white with pink lining his ears, muzzle, belly and the tip of his bushy tail. Strangely enough, there was a little bit of red lipstick touching up his muzzle, and a crimson bow was nestled under his throat._

_They even brought in the original animatronics, including the Puppet. Unfortunately, only the Puppet was salvageable as the originals were deemed unusable. So, in return, the originals were to be used as scraps when it came to repairing the Toys._

_With the complete makeover and haul, life would be good for the Fazbear Entertainment. Henry Emily had chosen to move away and was no longer considered a nuisance. It was strange, for the public, anyway. About the fate of the former owners of the Fredbear's Diner. Mr. Emily having lost his whole family, had willingly left Hurricane; moving to who knows where._

_Michael Afton, Mr. Afton's oldest son had been sent to live with his late mother's relatives. It was believed to have been the better outcome for the young man, especially when the terrible news came out. As one Mr. William Afton had vanished. No one had seen or heard from him in a long time._

_Or so they thought._

.-.-.-.  
**April 10, 1987**

_A...new worker?_

_Scott Dennison was a bit taken back by this; he wasn't the only one, either. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been doing good for itself, especially the last couple of years. It would appear that the overhaul had been exactly what Fazbear Entertainment needed to drag itself out of the black hole._

_The staff were also good, providing a much needed warm atmosphere, the kindly nature always enticing people to return; they were truly a godsend to the company. Hell, even the guards did a wonderful job; providing the security that the old place had lacked._

_Everything was good._  
_Or so he thought._

_Curious about the new guy, Scott looked over to him with inquiring eyes. There, standing next to Mr. Lehmann, who was a member of the Board of Directors, was a young man of an undetermined age. The man in question, was in one word, tall. Not one of them had ever seen someone so tall, not even Mr. Afton had been near this guy's height, though he came pretty close._

_The man was about six foot seven, maybe six foot eight with a slender frame; built like a swimmer or even perhaps a gymnast. His hair was an inky black with a single strip of dark purple, fair skin that highlighted elegant features (maybe old blood?) and almond shaped, cat-like bright purple eyes. He was actually wearing the standard guard uniform; a purple shirt with a black tie and black slacks. There, printed out on his left breast, was his name; Dave._

_"Everyone," Lehmann said with a pleasant smile, one hand gripping Dave's left shoulder in a near possessive, tight grasp as his yellow eyes scanned the curious staff. "Meet your new colleague, Dave." Dave looked up, his purple eyes bright, before looking down shyly with pinked cheeks. "He'll be joining the night shift," Lehmann continued, getting the attention of the guards._

_The night shift._

_Scott had to fight back a shudder, glad for his little odds and ends that he did around the restaurant. The night shift was always long and grueling, being from midnight to six in the morning every night. Though, they would get the weekend off, but that was about it. It was pretty much a dead end job, pun not intended of course._

_"Be nice," Lehmann warned._  
_...eh?_

_Snapping out of his thoughts, the redhead looked up in surprisement. Somehow, during his space-out daze, as one might call it, several of the staff members; both male and female, were giving Dave some rather appreciative looks. Well, the guy wasn't that bad looking, only...Mr. Lehmann appeared to be the jealous type as Scott winced at the dark look the other man sported._

_Yeah...no._

_Those who were looking, were sure to get reamed out for it later. Those who saw the dark look being aimed at them, visibly flinched and looked down nervously. With that having been said, Mr. Lehmann patted Dave's arm before turning around and simply left them all behind. Dave grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner._

_"I-I'm sorry about this," He mumbled, stuttering a bit over his words. He had a pleasant voice, soft with a bit of throatiness to his voice. There was even a bit of an accent coating his words, but one that could not be distinguished by any of them. "It's cool man," Scott waved it off, now able to relax._

_He wasn't the only one, either. A strange sense of relief swept through the staff, their shoulders nearly sagging. There was just something about Mr. Lehmann that was on the unsettling side, he always gave off a predatory aura. As if there was something dark lingering behind the pleasant gaze, something powerful. Huh, Scott mused to himself as he looked at Dave a bit more closer. How had the guy been able to resist such a deadly presence? The others were practically suffocating!_

_"I-I'm used to it."_  
_...eh?_

_Scott blinked owlishly, a bit confused when he found everyone was staring at him, many had a bemused look on their face. It took him only a moment to realize what had happened, and his face burned a bright red as he gave a weak smile. "I said that out loud," He said weakly. "Didn't I?" Sarah Janesmith, a pretty blond with gray eyes, grinned as she slapped his back in good nature._

_"You sure did, Scott," She teased._

_Oh gods, Scott's face was so red and he just wanted to crawl somewhere and hide. Dave smiled slightly as everyone chittered softly, one even shaking their head in fondness. "So," Sarah drawled as she finally gave the potential employee a curious look. "What's your story, hot stuff?"_

_Dave pinked, scratching his cheek._

_"There's not much to tell," He said softly as one of their older members, Jackie Kane, looked over in interest. "Why's that?" Sarah questioned, brushing a blond strand from her round face as she tilted her head in a curiously cat-like manner.  
"Sarah!" Trinity Addismythe scolded whirling around to glare at the younger woman with a stern look. Trinity was a lovely, if homely looking woman of an older age. Her graying brown hair was done up in a simple, yet tasteful bun and kind chocolate eyes. She was the main hostess for the restaurant, always ready to greet the customer with a warm smile._

_"I-It's alright mam," Dave assured her, holding a hand up as if to reassure the older woman. Trinity gave him a pointed look, but otherwise than that, she was quiet. "Y-you'll think i-it's weird," Dave mumbled, still stuttering a bit as he spoke; eyes kept firmly downwards. Oh, the shy type are we...?_

_"Try us."_

_Ah yes, Seamus O'Reilly._  
_A guard for the day shift._

_Scott inwardly frowned as he looked over at his fellow redhead, only Seamus's locks were more of a bright red compared to his darker tone. For a moment, nothing appeared to happen, but then, Dave's head slowly lifted. His bright, bright eyes met the uneasy green gaze of Seamus. It was but a mere moment, but Seamus had to look away; unnerved by those empty eyes._

_It was true, though._

_Dave may have had some unusually colored eyes, there was a sense of emptiness; as if there was not a spark within him. Dave was silent, before shaking his head as if to clear away the fog, a light flickering as he frowned softly. "S-Sorry," He mumbled, running a pale, thin hand through his impossibly dark locks as he looked away in embarrassment._

_"It's just," He sighed, such a bitter sound as his eyes darted to the floor once more. "I can't remember much of anything, save for the last two years." Hearing those grim words, the staff went still, before turning to him with wide eyes, one-by-one. Trinity's gaze, which had been sharp, softened as her brown eyes scanned him carefully. Scott was a bit taken back by the soft admission, and there was a faint sense of concern; but it was gone just like that._

_"Nothing?" Sarah asked, shocked as her gray eyes were wide with shock. Dave shook his head, rubbing his left wrist tenderly; gaze still firmly down. "How did - ?" Trinity trailed off, as if unsure on how to continue as the others looked at each other, nervous and uneasy. This wasn't exactly an easy conversation for any of them._

_"All I know," Dave said quietly. "Is that I woke up in a hospital about two years ago." His frown deepened, before inwardly grimacing. His hand twitched without warning, his head beginning to ache; a clear sign that he was working himself up. "I couldn't remember much of anything," Dave was nervous, though he wasn't letting it show, but his vision was flickering. "Not even my own name..."_

_Damn._  
_That sucked big time._

_"Well," Sarah sounded awkward as she scratched her neck. "Got a last name then, hun?" She asked curiously. Seriously? Was she not paying attention just now? Scott felt like groaning, absolutely mortified by her words as Dave tilted his head, silent as ever. Sarah was a treat at times, but there were days where she couldn't keep her big mouth shut; like today, for instance._

_"M-Miller."_

_...eh?_

_Scott looked up, curious as he tested the name out; Dave Miller, huh?_

_"Welcome to the family, Mr. Miller," Trinity greeted politely as he instinctively flushed, lowering his head. Several of the females cooed, finding him sweet and how adorable he was; earning another deep flush in return. "Scott can show you around," Seamus said suddenly, catching the redhead’s attention. Scott was taken back by this, a little unsure on being 'volunteered' to show the new guy around._

_Why him?_

_Dave, however, looked rather nervous as his purple eyes darted from Seamus to Scott, and back again, biting his lip, almost hesitant, really. "Y-You don't have to," Dave mumbled, looking away nervously. "Mr. Lehmann already showed me." Scott shot Seamus a pointed look, as if to say 'see' but Seamus wasn’t phased by this. If anything, Semaus’s look was more urgent as he gestured to Dave with uneasy eyes._

_What was - ?_  
_Oh._

_"Did Mr. Lehmann tell you that we have the originals here?" Scott finally asked, watching Dave for his reaction. The dark haired male stilled, before turning wide eyes on him, a look of sheer disbelief in his gaze. "You're joking, right?" Dave asked nervously as the staff members exchanged silent, but knowing looks._

_"You're serious," Dave's voice was flat as he looked between the staff members with an eerie gaze; his eyes dimming ever so slightly. "Including the original suits of the classic Fredbear and Spring Bonnie," Sarah piped up, somewhat helpfully. He looked over to her, but then, his face became a pained grimace; and a hand shakily went to his temples, rubbing them soothingly._

_"Headache, dearie?" Trinity asked, feeling sympathetic as he visibly winced. "Y-Yeah," He mumbled, grimacing as his vision sharpened without warning. "Come on," Scott's voice was gentle as he approached the other, placing a gentle hand on the man’s arm. "Maybe a change of scenery will help?" He gave a look over to Seamus, who grimaced, but reluctantly nodded._

_Let's see what you're made of, rookie._

(...)

_Strangely enough, when they left the dining area, Dave's headache began to clear up. Soon, he was able to focus and listened quietly as Scott spoke. "The real reason why we have a night guard is simple," The smaller redhead said quietly as he led Dave through the endless hallways and down the employees only section. Dave was curious, but willingly followed him._

_"They may be a bit worn down," Scott continued. "But to the right buyer?" He shook his head as if disgusted by something. "They'd be worth a fortune." Dave frowned slightly as his brow furrowed in thought. Confused by his reactions, he shook it off before noting that they were standing outside the Parts and Services room. "Why are we here?" Dave asked curiously, looking down at the redhead._

_"You'll see."_

_With that having been said, Scott carefully opened the door, revealing the contents within. Dave was surprised to find that sure enough, the old versions of the gang; that is, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, were tucked safely inside. Sadly, they had been left in a broken state, in desperate need of care._

_Of the four, Freddy appeared to be the least damaged. Parts of his suit had collapsed, especially around his right arm and knee, exposing the wires and parts of his endoskeleton underneath. His mouth looked like some bolts had come permanently loose, allowing his lower jaw to hang somewhat loosely._

_Bonnie, the poor thing. His suit, it too was collapsing in on itself, but he was missing some necessary parts. His face had been cruelly torn away, exposing his endoskeleton head and the lower jaw of the suit. His right arm, it too had been brutally ripped from his body, exposing a mess of wires. And the suit piece for his left hand and right foot, was strangely missing._

_Chica, her suit was also collapsing in on itself. However, her suit's jaw appeared to be broken, hanging loosely thanks to several wires barely keeping it together. The poor thing was even missing her hands. Funny, where was her cupcake? It was also missing. Foxy, most of his suit was gone, exposing his endoskeleton. Like Chica, his suit's jaw appeared to be broken, yet it was still hanging on. Seeing the suit's sharp teeth and the heavier teeth of the endoskeleton hanging out like that, was a little unsettling._

_...and familiar._

.-.-.-.

Why is it always me?

_Scott sighed as he sat down at the desk, shuffling the papers that he had been given. Of the staff working there, Scott had been the one selected to provide a set of training tapes, one may say, for the future employees And sure, he had done this before, but that had been at the old location. Something about this left a vile taste in his mouth, uncertainty tugging away at his thoughts._

"Uh, hello, hello?" _Scott tried as the recorder was turned on. A glass of cool water was set up by the microphone, which was good._ "Uh, hello and welcome to your new job here at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," _He leafed through some papers, blue eyes scanning the words carefully._ "I'm here to talk you through some of the things that you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

_Yeah right._

"Uh, now I want you to forget anything that you may have heard about the old location," _Scott warned. That was a dark chapter that everyone wanted to forget, and for good reason; Scott shuddered visibly at that._ "Some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company."

"Uh, the old restaurant was left to rot after awhile," _Scott said softly, his words coming out as a low murmur. It had been disappointing when Fredbear's shut down, he had loved that old place._ "But I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."

_He looked through the papers, before raising an eyebrow. It appeared that some of the paperwork concerning the animatronics had gotten slipped into the ones that were meant for the tapes and...wow! Did the company really spend that much on everything? He couldn't believe the amount and wondered, not for the first time, just who was behind the infamous Board of Directors._

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics," _Scott shook his head at that. Small fortune, try a massive amount instead._ "Facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day." _Scott cleared his throat nervously, almost embarrassed by his eagerness._ "But most importantly, they're tied into some kind of criminal database," _Scott smirked, his eyes twinkling as he spoke; his voice much lighter now._ "So, they can spot a predator a mile away."

"Heck, we should be paying them to guard you," _He joked._

_Scott took a sip of water, placing it back down quietly._ "Now, with that being said, no system is without its...kinks," _Scott grimaced slightly. This was why he preferred his odds and ends, all this techno babble simply went over his head._ "Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location," _He said with a sheepish smile._ "The first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions."

_Scott frowned as he thought back to what Dave had kept muttering about. It was a little concerning, to say the least._ "We, uh, switched him over to the day shift. So, hey, lucky you, right?" _Scott said weakly, as he looked back to the papers before him with a furrow of the brow._

"Mainly he expressed some concern how certain animatronics seemed to move around at night," _Scott looked down, a thoughtful look upon his youthful face._ "And even attempted to get into his office." _This, however, Scott knew that wasn't possible as something like that was not in the Toys programming. He should know, he was looking at their plans right now!_

"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible," _Scott scratched his cheek in confusion._ "That restaurant should be the safest place on earth," _He pointed out, before taking another sip._ "So, while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this," _Scott swallowed thickly as his eyes scanned the paragraph with nervousness._ "The working theory is...well, is that the robots were never given a proper 'night mode'."

_Hearing a soft rustle, Scott looked up and to his right, surprised to see Dave standing there in the doorway. The dark haired male gave a slight smile and held up his hands, where he held two glorious cups of heavenly caffeine. Scott grinned, before making a gesture to the recorder, and realization dawned on the other. Dave blinked, but shook his head, still smiling as he set one of the cups down; before taking a seat._

_Guess he was staying then._

"So, when it gets quiet they'll think they're in the wrong room," _Scott murmured, seeing Dave wince as if in remembrance._ "Which means they'll go try to find where the people are," _Dave shuddered as his mind raced back to when Toy Bonnie kept crawling through the vents._ "And in this case, that's your office."

_Yeah...no thanks._

"Here's the temporary solution," _Scott inwardly grimaced as he thought back to the Puppet. That one animatronic was the only one that could give him the heebie jeebies._ "There’s a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's been rigged to be wound up remotely." _At this, Dave seemed to perk up silently cursing the company for taking so long to come up with something useful._

"So, every once in awhile just switch over to the Prize Counter video feed," _Scott took a grateful sip of the sweet caffeine, giving a soft smile to the bemused dark haired male._ "It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them." _Scott shook his head, before vainly trying to clear his throat._

"As for the rest of them, there may be an easier situation." _Scott looked up, seeing Dave's curious look before shyly looking down. Unfortunately, this next set of information was going to be something that he was not going to like all that much. In fact, neither did he for that matter._

"You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system," _Scott began, keeping an eye on Dave; wondering how the other was going to take this._ "Something about the robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on," _Scott grimaced at what was written._ "And that they'll be wanting to stuff you into a spare suit." _Dave stiffened when he heard that, as the implications of the previous week finally hit home._

"So hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, so problem solved!" _Scott said weakly, just glad that it was almost over._ "You can put it on at any time and leave it on as long as you want." _Scott seemed relieved by that bit of news._ "Eventually, anything that wanders in will wander on out."

_Scott shuffled his papers, before something else came to him._ "Oh, something worth mentioning," _He said quietly._ "Is the modernized design of the building," _Scott murmured._ "You may have noticed that there are no doors for you to close." _Dave grimaced, gripping his cup as his eyes dimmed, looking down at the floor. He was going to be having nightmares for weeks after this, he was sure of it._

"But hey, you have a light!" _And how, exactly is a light going to stop a bunch of animatronics?_ "And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot." _That was a relief, but somehow, Dave didn’t think it was. “So don’t worry about the place going dark."_

__

__

_Oh good, he was about done._

"Well, I think that's it," _Scott announced softly._ "Uh, check on the lights, put the Freddy head on if you have to, and uh, keep the music box wound up." _Scott sighed, feeling tired as he started pulling his stuff together._ "Have a good night and I'll talk with you tomorrow."

_With those last words having been said, Scott quietly turned the recorder off. "What was that about, anyway?" Dave finally asked, watching as Scott gathered himself together. "Training tapes that the company insists on," Scott muttered. "I provided the original set back when Fredbear's was around." Dave raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat impressed._

_After awhile, Dave spoke as Scott filed the papers away, standing up as he took the cooling cup of coffee into one hand. "How long do these usually last?" He questioned, catching Scott's attention. "Oh, about five maybe six days." Scott blinked, before something dawned on him as he turned inquiring eyes on the other. "Why do you ask, anyway?" Dave gave a slight smile, shrugging as he finally stood up himself._

_"Oh, no reason."_

.-.-.-.

_Day two now._

_Sighing, Scott sat down with some new papers in hand, hoping that he could get this over with early. There had been some odd things happening lately, and well, Scott wanted to get to the bottom of everything. And hopefully, before someone got themselves hurt. He flipped the switch, taking a deep breath and began day two of the five day run._

"Ah...hello, hello!" _Scott said softly._  
"See, I told you that your first night wouldn't be a problem!"

_Scott gave a slight smile as he looked up._  
"You're a natural."

_He squinted as he looked down at the papers._ "Uh, by now I'm sure that you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room," _Scott grimaced as he thought back to the decrypt condition of the originals._ "Those are from the original location, so they're just being used for parts now." _The redhead shook his head with a soft sigh, sympathetic for their plight._

"The idea at first was to repair them, but uh..." _Scott shuddered, a silver of revulsion going through him._ "They even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?" _Scott shook his head, rubbing his chin in thought._ "And the smell..."

_Scott shivered._

"So, the company went in a new direction and made them super kid-friendly," _He said quietly._ "Those older models shouldn't be able to move, but if they do, the Freddy head trick should work on them, too." _Scott paused, before taking a sip of cool water. He gave a sad, wistful smile as he thought back to the old days when everything had been good._

"Heh, I love those old characters," _Scott laughed softly._ "Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate?" _He asked eagerly, before realizing something with a visible wince._ "Wait, yeah, Foxy," _Scott frowned as he looked the papers over carefully._ "Listen, that one was always a bit twitchy," _He warned._ "So, I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy." _Another shuffle of papers as Scott looked for the answer needed, before finally finding something._

"If for some reason he does activate during the night, and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time," _Scott cited. Hm, that was a rather inconvenient glitch, don't you think?_ "Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights," _Scott looked thoughtful at that as he leaned back in his seat._

"Something about a restart system," _Scott mused._

"Come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be," _Scott shook his head at that possibility._ "It might hold them in place for a few seconds," _Scott straightened up slightly as he thought of something interesting._ "That glitch might have carried over to some of the newer models, too," _He murmured, thoughtfully._

"One more thing," _Scott sounded a little uneasy now._ "Don't forget about the music box." _Scott shuddered, closing his eyes as if trying to fight back his growing unease._ "I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet," _Scott whispered, looking a bit ill._ "It's always...thinking." _It was true, though. The Security Puppet had always given him the creeps, there was an eerie human-like intelligence to the blasted thing; making its creepiness even worse._

"And it can move anywhere," _Scott grumbled sourly._ "So, the Freddy mask won't fool it," _He warned, a chill suddenly going down his spine as he straightened up._ "Just don't forget the music box," _Scott continued, before shrugging._ "Anyway, I'm sure that won't be a problem," _Scott said lightly._

"Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Scott ended the recording, and ran a hand through his red locks as he sighed heavily. Again, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this. Scott shook his head, his shoulders tensing slightly. Maybe he just wasn't getting enough sleep. After all, it wasn't like anything from the old location could make a comeback here..._

_...right?_

.-.-.-.

_Day three._

_Scott sighed as he took his seat, shuffling papers. Seems Toy Foxy wasn't working out like the company was hoping for. Parents these days, Scott scoffed as he settled in. Parents couldn't or wouldn't control their needy kids who kept grabbing what they could when they were to keep their sticky fingers to themselves. Honestly, he knew how some of the employees were getting tired of cleaning up after every shift._

"Hello, hello!"

_Scott seemed to smile to himself as he shook his head. The 'hello, hello' was quickly becoming a trademark of his. He had heard from those who have listened to the tapes, that it was a soothing tone for them, making it easier when dealing with the night shift. If a silly thing like a simple word was enough to soothe frazzled nerves, who was he to complain?_

"See? I told you, you wouldn't have any problems."

_Scott still didn't believe that the animatronics were 'alive' so to speak. He firmly believed that it was something in their programming that allowed them to move about. There was something that Scott had noted; Dave Miller himself. Dave was looking a bit peaky these days, his purple eyes constantly darting about in a nervous manner. It was as if he was afraid of something, or should that be more along the lines of someone?_

"Did...uh...Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?" _Scott asked curiously, before shaking his head at the silly thought._ "Probably not," _He muttered, looking down at the paperwork tiredly._ "I was just curious. As I said, he was always my favorite," _Scott mused before a warm look came to his blue eyes as he smiled._ "They tried to remake Foxy, you know?"

_Scott laughed softly, shaking his head with remorse._

"They, uh, thought the first one was too scary," _He pointed out dryly._ "So they redesigned him to be more kid friendly, and put him in Kids Cove." _Scott again, shook his head; but this time with disappointment._ "But kids these days, they just can't keep their hands to themselves," _He murmured tiredly. That was what was annoying the staff, not so much the mess from the various parties or spilled food, but the fact that the kids kept ripping more Foxy apart like that._

"The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift," _Scott muttered darkly, before pausing to take a sip of cool water._ "Eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' type of attraction." _Scott grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought back to the once slender white fox._ "Now, he's just a mess of parts," _He continued, quietly._ "I think they refer to him as 'The Mangle'."

_Scott shuddered._

"Oh, hey, before I go," _Scott spoke up, as if remembering something._ "I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you may have heard lately," _He warned, his mind racing back to over everything that had been happening these past two weeks; shivering as he rubbed at his bare arms looking very nervous now. Oh, how Scott wished he could take back his words, but it seems history was repeating itself once more._

"You know how these local stories come and go, they seldom mean anything," _Scott pointed out._ "I can personally assure you that whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it might be, it has nothing to do with our establishment," _He cited, reading the inscripted words that had been instructed to be given to anyone who listened to the tapes._ "It's all just rumor and speculation, people trying to make a buck you know..."

_Scott frowned slightly._

"Our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual," _He mused as he straightened up._ "And he's on duty from opening til closing." _It was true, though. And besides, even the early morning staff had reported nothing out of the ordinary when they came in to clean. Scott shook his head, deciding to wrap things up._

"Okay, well, anyway hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Scott ended the recording, and leaned back in his seat. With there being a higher demand for entertainment, the Board had opted for some costumes for an employee to wear. And right now, only one was available; a crude imitation of the classic Spring Bonnie. Scott shivered as he remembered what it looked like and didn't think it would be inspiring dreams anytime soon._

_Dreams?_  
_More like nightmares._

.-.-.-.

_Susie Jordan couldn't believe that it was happening. This was her final year of elementary school, and when this summer would come to an end, she, Susie Angela Jordan, would be attending middle school for the first time in her life. The little blond couldn't help but smile, relishing in the potential for such an amazing future._

_With today being a half day, it was suggested by Susie's mother, Ellen, that she celebrate the upcoming graduation with her closest friends. And Ellen smiled softly at this, that Susie would be allowed to pick the restaurant in question; earning a squeal of delight in return. Although, her older sister, Sierra, wasn't happy._

_Of course, Susie just had to pick Freddy Fazbear's._

_Sierra hadn't liked the franchise all that much to begin with. But when her best friend, Charlie died, that annoyance became outright hatred. Never again, would she step foot in a place that was steeped in blood. Sierra was sure that someone on the staff had been the one to murder her, someone that the girl knew and trusted. After all, why else wouldn't she have fought back?_

_While it hurt that her sister wanted nothing to do with the place, Susie wasn't all that disappointed. So long as she got to spend time with her closest friends, this would be a day of celebration. "Sierra's going to regret missing all of this," Susie muttered as she hugged her Chica doll. "I'm sure of it," She murmured as she looked over at the date on her calendar._

_June Third._

(...)  
**June 3, 1987**

_Yes!_

_Gabriel Evanson was one of the shyest boys in his grade, preferring to keep to himself most days. He brushed a brown strand from his pale face as his blue eyes scanned the restaurant carefully. Gabriel was rather observant for his age, thoughtful of others and there was a startling high intelligence that lurked behind his soft blue eyes._

_With his shy nature in full force, it had been surprising when he was invited by Susie Jordan, one of the more popular girls, to a celebration at Freddy Fazbear's this evening. To be honest, he didn't even think that Susie even knew his name, much less his phone number. But it had been confirmed by his mother that it was really Susie, who invited him._

_It was funny, though._

_His older brother, Frank, had been the one to encourage him to attend the party. Frank had never been all that encouraging about anything before, much less a celebration at a place like Freddy's. If anything, Frank was considered to be quite cruel by others. And despite his young age, Gabriel wasn't stupid. He knew that his brother was connected to the old diner, he just wasn't sure how._

_Sighing, Gabriel looked over and the glittering green eyes of his best friend, Jeremy Smythe. Jeremy smiled shyly back, ducking his head as his red locks, which shadowed his sea green eyes. His hair, which had once been bright, had been naturally bleached by the sun over the last few years, becoming more of a softer auburn tone. Jeremy, who was the younger brother of one Benjamin Smythe._

_Benjamin who was a good friend of Frank's._

_Jeremy, unlike his brother, was a sweet natured soul. He had a strong passion for music himself, and was just beginning to learn the guitar after watching the Freddy Fazbear show when he was younger. And it turned out that Jeremy was a natural! He decided that when he got to middle school, see if there were any music clubs. Or, if that failed, then outright join the school choir; so long as he got to play, Jeremy knew that he would be happy._

_Awwww..._

_Fritz Anderson was sulking as he stomped back to the table, annoyed by what one of the waiters had said to him. He had so been looking forward to seeing Foxy this evening, but was severely disappointed to learn that the animatronic in question was put out of order. And all because of a bunch of little kids couldn't keep their grubby paws to themselves._

_Susie looked up, bemused when he flopped in the seat next to her, placing his head on the table; covering his face with his arms as he growled. Fritz was actually a year younger than them, but he had been skipped a grade when he was younger; which was the sole reason why he was graduating with them. Fritz was a hyperactive kid, constantly getting into scraps at school, but he was a good sort. His reddish-brown locks were rather messy and he sported a natural tan from all the long summer days outside running about. His eyes, however, were what drew people to him; they were a warm, intense shade of golden honey._

_Susie placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued to sulk. "No Foxy today?" She asked lightly, knowing how much he adored the white fox. "No," Fritz grumbled as Gabriel and Jeremy looked over in curiosity. "He's out of order," He continued with a scowl, glaring over to where Kids Cove was; a white sign with the words_ **Out of Order** _stood out in big, bold black print, sat comfortably on the purple curtains._

_"Was he pulled apart, again?" Gabriel asked curiously, tilting his head. Fritz's deepening frown was the confirmation. "Guess the staff is getting tired of putting him back," Jeremy mused with a shake of the head. Parents just weren't cutting it any more, allowing many of the younger kids to run wild and free._

_As if realizing something, Jeremy looked over at Gabriel with a softened gaze. "Is everything okay with you?" He asked quietly, leaning in so that Fritz and Susie couldn't listen. Humming softly, Gabriel glanced at him before looking down at the checkered pattern table thoughtfully. There was a lot going on these days, after all, why wouldn’t there be?_

_It's just..._

_Something about Fazbear Entertainment didn't feel right to him. Looking from Jeremy to where Susie was comforting a sullen Fritz, he suddenly realized something. Every one of them had a connection to the old diner, and perhaps to the mysterious Board; Gabriel was sure of it. However, he wasn't sure if he should be voicing his concerns, especially here. Who knows who could be listening to them..._

_Or watching them._

_Jeremy was a little hurt when Gabriel remained silent, not once did the brunette look up nor did he speak to anyone. If there was one thing that Jeremy knew about his friend, was that Gabriel was more stubborn than a freaking mule. It was like this as the pizza was served to the hungry kids; one pepperoni and cheese and the other was a vegetarian for the adults._

_The kids chatted with one another about their future plans, what summer was going to be like, things like that. Their parents, however, were talking softly; voicing their concerns about the recent string of bad luck that had been happening lately. It appeared that the curse that had been lurking around the old diner was reaching the current restaurant, which was concerning._

_Then, came dessert._  
_Two, actually._

_A nice big chocolate cake that had strawberry flavored frosting. The frosting had been done perfectly, soft swirls visible with dollops of blue and green frosting decorating the edges. For the adults, was something a little more elegant, and a new recipe that had been introduced to America not that long ago; Tiramisu. A soft sponge cake made from coffee-soaked lady fingers, a light layer of fresh whipped cream protected the cake and dusted lightly with cocoa powder._

_A treat the adults were favoring greatly._

_Huh._

_Gabriel looked down at his slice of cake, his brow furrowing slightly. How strange, Gabriel wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but the cake tasted off somehow. He's had chocolate cake before, who hasn't after all? It was just, the chocolate somehow tasted sweeter to him. Gabriel looked up, wanting to see if it was just him and was surprised to see that no one else was showing any discomfort._

_Maybe he was overthinking everything..._

_When the desserts had been polished off, the parents were still talking amongst each other; never once did anyone notice the shadowy figure watching the partygoers. However, Susie, who had looked up at this moment, thought she saw someone or something lurking at a doorway just behind their table; peering at them curiously. "Is that...Spring Bonnie?" She questioned, straightening in her seat._

_...eh?_

_Turning in his seat, Gabriel was shocked to see someone lurking in the doorway just a few feet away, dressed in a costume that looked an awful lot like the old Spring Bonnie animatronic, but it wasn't quite there, not yet, anyway. The costume looked...creepy, to say the least. And whoever was under the suit was tall; perhaps one of the tallest adults the four had ever seen._

_The costume wasn't made from soft fur like the animatronics, but some kind of stretchy cloth as it was rather form fitting. The suit was primarily a dull golden brown but with a creamy belly, muzzle and the inner lining of their long, floppy ears. They sported long, lean limbs with three-toed paws for feet but very human-like hands. The mask itself was possibly nightmare inducing._

_The mask's eyes were a bit more spaced out with glassy lilac irises, a small black nose that partially stretched outwards and a face splitting smile that sported some rather human-like teeth. There was even a pair of scraggly black whiskers that stretched out from the mask’s cheeks. They wore a purple vest with shimmering stars and a matching bow, with two little black buttons resting underneath._

_The rabbit saw them and tilted its head curiously, before seemingly relaxing. It raised an arm and gave a little wave, earning a smile and a giggle from Susie. "That can't be Spring Bonnie," Gabriel muttered, a silver of unease going down his spine. He may not have been at the diner when the infamous bite happened, but he had heard of it from Frank and his friends._

_That kid should never have died..._

_"Come on, Gabe," Susie spoke. "Who else can it be?" Felix perked up, tilting his head curiously. "Everyone else is out on the floor!" She continued, gesturing to where Freddy, Chica and Bonnie stood on stage. There had been rumors about Fredbear and Spring Bonnie before, did this mean that the company brought out the classics for this evening?_

_That would be so cool if it was true._  
_Instead..._

_The rabbit made a gesture as if to say 'follow me' before darting back into the shadows; cinching Susie's decision forever. Gabriel was shocked when the blond looked to their parents carefully, before smiling to herself as she hopped down from her seat. "Where are you going?" He hissed, reaching out to grab her arm as she passed. Susie gave him a teasing grin, her eyes causally side glancing to their parents._

_"Let's go see what Spring Bonnie wants," She said lightly, much to Gabriel's amazement. "It could be a treasure hunt," Felix mused as he made his final decision and got down to follow her. "Gabe," Jeremy said softly, placing a small hand on the brunette’s shoulder. "What's the worst that can happen?" He looked up, noting the security cameras. "Anyway, there's cameras everywhere," Jeremy continued, assured by the supposedly unbeatable security._

_"But - " Gabriel was cut off as Jeremy got up to follow. Gabriel's heart dropped to his stomach as he watched his best friend simply walk away. He looked back to where their parents were, frowning when he saw that they were still deep in discussion and wouldn't be looking up anytime soon, not with the amount of wine being passed around and the way they were talking...no help from them anytime soon._

_Grrr..._

Better make sure they don't get themselves into trouble, _Gabriel thought angrily as he slowly got down and hurried to catch up. He couldn't help but think that this night was going to be nightmare inducing. But who those nightmares were for, Gabriel did not know nor would he for a long, long time._

(...)

_Finally!_

_Thankfully, it didn't take Gabriel long to catch up with the others. Susie was the one who was in the lead, Felix was right behind her with Jeremy trailing quietly after them. Gabriel stuck to the back, watching the rabbit man carefully, a chill permanently wrapping around his core. The rabbit man was leading them down an seemingly endless hallway, bypassing several doors until they came to one in particular. The door label was what caught Gabriel's attention._

_Parts and Services._

_The rabbit man quietly unlocked the door, gesturing for them to enter and while three of them were eager and curious, Gabriel was reluctant. Though, he eventually followed them in and the door was carefully closed; the lights flickering to life. All four kids were surprised by what laid behind the door. Surprisingly enough, the original animatronics were all here. It was a little sad to see them in such decrypt conditions; slowly falling apart as time ticked by. The biggest question that was bugging Gabriel was rather simple, 'why'?_

**_"S-Shouldn't...s-shouldn't h-h-have..."_ **

_...eh?_

_Gabriel turned his head and jumped back when the rabbit man's eyes suddenly began to glow an eerie shade of purple; the soft light catching the attention of the others. The man's left arm suddenly twitched without warning as his head tilted to the side; the unnatural glow of the mask's eyes were a tad unsettling. "Why did you bring us here?" Gabriel asked firmly, his voice surprisingly did not shake as he took a step forward._

_The rabbit man was silent, staring blankly at him._

**_"N-No c-c-choic-c-c-ce..."_** _The rabbit's voice was also unnerving, as if two were speaking at the same time. Both were masculine in nature, but one was softer with the barest of British accents while the other was richer, smoother like silky caramel. Was there like a voice changer inside the mask? How was he speaking with two distinctly different voices?_

_"There's always a choice, mister," Susie said softly as the rabbit man shook his head. "N-No c-c-choic-c-c-ce..." He rasped, his words stuttering rather badly, as if glitching out. "H-Hurts-s..." The rabbit man shook his head, whimpering as a sharp pain shot through him, his left hand's twitching more noticeable than ever. Susie, who had always been the most empathetic of them, had looked up when she heard the painful admission; noting the harsh twitching._

_And finally, she knew._  
_So did Gabriel._

_"Someone's making you do this," Gabriel said slowly, his eyes never leaving the rabbit man whose twitching seemed to progress further. "...aren't they?" A soft groan and a slow nod was all that Gabriel needed to confirm his suspicions. Whoever was behind the suit, was not the one in control of the situation. If that was true, then who was in control?! "A-Are you going to kill us?" Felix stammered, his eyes never leaving sight of the still twitching man. The rabbit man tilted his head, and if it was possible, his eyes dimmed._

**_"I-I a-already di-did..."_** _He rasped._ **_"Th-thirty mi-minutes ago..."_**

_WHAT?!_

_"The cake," Gabriel whispered, horrified. Susie turned to him sharply. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice rising slightly in her panic. "The chocolate cake...it was sweeter than it should have been..." He squeaked, his blue eyes wide with sheer terror. The horrific realization was dawning on them as they slowly looked back to the still twitching man._

_No doubt about it._  
_The cake had been drugged._

_"G-Guys..." Jeremy mumbled, staggering a bit as his vision swarmed without warning. His fear was slowly giving out as sleepiness tugged at his thoughts. He could feel the sweet temptations of sleep beckoning him softly and all Jeremy wanted to do right now, was sleep this nightmare away. Something nagged at his mind, that this wasn't natural and if he fell asleep, he wouldn't be waking up._

_Ever._

_Susie staggered, her vision blinking furiously as a sudden bout of sleepiness tugged at her conscious. Gabriel swayed in place, almost dizzily as his vision kept going out as exhaustion clung to him. This...this must be the work of whatever was put into the cake, Gabriel realized with a start as he struggled to stay awake. His eyes darted frantically as he looked for the others._

_Poor Felix. With his smaller frame, the drugs had worked its way through his system and he had already collapsed; blissfully unaware of what was happening around him. Jeremy had fallen to one knee, mumbling incoherently as he shook his head. Susie was still standing, albeit swaying dangerously on her feet._

_Gabriel, who had fallen to his knees, hands firmly on the ground as he groaned softly, managed to look up. The rabbit man had knelt down by Felix, pressing a gloved finger to the boy’s neck. For a moment, there was nothing, but then, he scooped Felix into his arms and before Gabriel could blink; he was in front of the fallen Foxy. "W-What are y-you doing...?" He called feebly._

_Ignoring the pleas behind him, the rabbit man reached out and pressed something that Gabriel could not see, and without warning; Foxy's chestplate opened up. Even with his fading vision, Gabriel could make out the outline of the animatronic's metal skeleton. It was easy to see the metal beams and deadly wires that made up the animtronic's suit, even if it was in bad shape. Gabriel felt an icy chill grip his heart. The man - he wasn't...he wasn't going to do what he thought he was...was he? Gabriel struggled to get up, but his legs quivered as the drugs continued to run through his blood, leaving him completely helpless. "Y-You can't...d-do this..." Gabriel whimpered._

_The rabbit man gently placed Felix's body into the chestplate, adjusting the limp limbs with careful precision; inspecting the child carefully. Felix was white as snow, his lips slowly turning a pale blue as he laid there in a bed of deadly wires and cold metal; his chest having ceased movement. Nodding to himself, the rabbit sealed Felix in, and took a step back._

_Gabriel was horrified, a single tear falling from his cloudy eyes as a single trail of dark blood slowly dripped down Foxy's sides. "W-Why u-us...?" Gabriel moaned as Jeremy's body finally gave out and he collapsed; drifting off. Susie, who was struggling to stay awake, was feebly crawling to the door; desperate to escape._

_But, there was no escape._  
_Not for them._

_The rabbit man then knelt down, eyes glowing brightly as he stared blankly down at Jeremy. Gabriel and Susie were shocked into silence when the man reached down, took Jeremy's neck and snapped it cleanly in two. Then, he calmly scooped the lifeless body into his and looked over to where the old Bonnie animatronic sat. The two were unable to do a thing, knowing that this was their final night._

_The rabbit man pressed something that they could not see, and Bonnie's chest opened up; revealing a mess of wires and metal beams. Looking down at the body, the rabbit snorted and was a bit rougher when he placed Jeremy into the animatronic, before sealing the body inside. Like with Foxy, a trial of dark blood ran down Bonnie’s side._

**_"P-Punishment..."_ **

_Wait - what?_

_Susie was crying softly as the man grabbed her by her blond curls, forcibly lifting her to her feet. The harsh movement sent a sharp sting through her head as her neck was pulled back. Her heart was racing as he proceeded to drag her to another animatronic, and from the corner of her eye, she could see that it was Chica and panicked. "Let me go!" She cried, trying to pull away as he tugged her further towards the animatronics._

_Gabriel was struggling to stand himself when he heard the distinct snap of a bone breaking. Swallowing thickly, he looked up in time to see Susie going limp in the rabbit man's hold. Somehow, with her trying to pull herself in one direction and him in another, the force had snapped her neck in a similar fashion as to what had happened to Jeremy._

_The rabbit man shook his head, as if disappointed by something. However, he still had a job to do as the pain, while there, was beginning to lessen as he placed a kid into an animatronic. He stood in front of Chica, before he pressed a button just underneath her jaw, and like with Foxy and Bonnie, her chestplate opened without warning. Poor Chica, she was more of a mess than the other two; nothing but a cluster of wires and metal beams that criss-crossed one another. He lifted Susie up and forced her body inside Chica; and was none too gentle with her, either. The rabbit man then proceeded to close the animatronic, thus sealing Susie’s body inside. The chestplate sealed itself shut, dark blood oozing from Chica’s beak._

**_"A-And t-then th-there was one..."_ **

_The rabbit man knelt down, gently caressing Gabriel's cheek as the boy leaned back. "Wh-why us?" Gabriel stuttered, drained as he could feel his heart slowing down, beating weakly. The rabbit man tilted his head almost curiously, as if pondering such a simple question. Shaking his head, the rabbit man reached down, wrapping his gloved hands around Gabriel’s throat._

**_"Y-You w-w-were p-picked..."_ **

_Gabriel seemed to pale, before his hands weakly went to his throat; fingers feebly tugging at the gloved ones. However, the rabbit man was far stronger than a young child, his hands tightening further as his glowing eyes stared impassively into fading blue ones. "W-we d-didn't...d-do any-anything..." Gabriel gasped, his face turning red as his oxygen was being forcibly cut off._

_"Liar!"_

_Uh-oh..._

_The rabbit man's voice had abruptly changed, the soft British tone dispersing as the deeper voice was practically dripping with rage. Gabriel let out a pained, choked gasp as those gloved fingers tightened to a dangerous point where Gabriel felt like he was about to pass out. His vision was growing darker as it was becoming harder and harder for him to think._

I-I-I can't... 

**_"You were a part of this from the beginning,"_** _The rabbit man snarled before something seemed to snap in their thoughts. Glaring down at the child, he squeezed just a bit more, relishing when he felt something crack underneath. Gabriel choked, a low noise of discomfort before his arms fell limply to the floor; glassy blue eyes staring blankly._

**Kitana achchha ladaka hai.**

_Shivering at the sound of the warm, soothing voice the rabbit man relaxed as he pulled back. The eerie light of the mask's eyes had ceased, and he felt much calmer now. Looking down at the body, he gave a soft tsk and carefully scooped Gabriel up and looked over at the old Freddy Fazbear with a tilt of the head._

**Kar do.**

**Aur aap bahut puraskrt honge, paalatoo.**

_The rabbit man flushed, feeling the familiar heat coursing through him as it settled in his belly. How embarrassing was this? He shook his head and shuffled over to where Freddy was, grimacing at the dead weight in his arms. Despite his smaller, slimmer size, Gabriel was rather heavy._

_Three more days..._

.-.-.-.-.

_Day four._

_Scott was frowning as he took his seat that day, shuffling the papers as he settled in for a bit. Last night man, the redhead shook his head as if disappointed. It would appear that the old diner's curse had followed to this location, leaving the future up for grabs. Scott wasn't sure how it happened, or why it even occurred, but somehow four kids went missing yesterday during an early evening celebration._

"Hello, hello?"  
"Hey there, night four."

"Okay, so just to give you an update," _Scott began as he leafed through his notes._ "There's been somewhat of an investigation going on, so we might have to close for a few days," _Scott murmured with a tired shrug._ "I don't know. I want to empathize though, that it's really just a precaution," _He warned, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned back in his seat._

"Uh, Fazbear's Entertainment denies any wrongdoing," _Scott cited dully, but there was something nagging at his thoughts about this whole mess._ "These things happen sometimes," _He muttered with a roll of his eyes._ "It'll get sorted out in a few days and I'll keep you posted."

_Oh, hold on a moment._  
_He almost forgot._

"Just as a side note," _Scott began, his voice low and nervous._ “Try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight." _He shuddered as he thought back to how the Toys were reacting and it wasn't exactly a pleasant reaction either._ "Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems," _Scott warned, knowing that wasn't good for anyone._

"We're not sure yet."

"But the characters have been acting very unusual lately, almost aggressively with the staff." _Scott Dennison frowned at that, biting his lip as he looked over to the doorway with a furrow of the brow._ "They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."

"Anyway, hang tight and it'll pass."

_...liar._

"Good night."

Scott ended the recording. He groaned, covering his face as he buried into himself on the table. How could this have happened? The security cameras were the latest in technology and should have been keeping track of not only the dining area, but throughout the whole restaurant. And yet...four kids were easily able to slip by and disappear. Then, a horrible thought came to him.

_What if..._  
What if it was someone who worked here...?

_Those kids may not have left the building, after all._

.-.-.-.

_Day five._

"Hello? Hey, good job, night five!"

_Scott's voice was weak and shaky, as he looked down at the papers with nervousness._ "Hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay?" _Scott asked softly._ "From what I understand, the building is going into lockdown mode," _He said nervously._ "No one is allowed out, especially concerning any...previous employees," _Scott continued with a murmur._

"Um, when we get things sorted out, we may move you to the day shift," _Scott looked to the side, eyes darting nervously._ "A position just became...available." _Scott shook his head before turning back to the microphone._ "We don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we’re working on it," _Scott said quietly._

"Um, we're going to try and contact the original owners," _Scott muttered._ "It was Fredbear's Family Diner," _He continued, sighing tiredly. He knew that was a dead end as no one knew where Mr. Emily had moved, much less on the whereabouts of Mr. Afton._ "It's been closed for awhile so I doubt we'll be able to track anyone down."

_Oh, time to finish this up._

"Well, just get through one more night," _Scott told the mic._  
"Uh, hang in there."

"Good night!"

_Scott ended the recording and practically sagged in his seat. There was no way the franchise could come back after this, no freaking way. Mr. Emily had been lucky when he moved away. He didn't have to deal with the hell that was brewing within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Shivering, he looked up as something came to him, a trickle of fear creeping down his spine._

_Why did this feel like it was just beginning?_

.-.-.-.  
**June 5, 1987**

_Silence._

_For once, the street where the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sat, was quiet as a mouse. The evening skies were clear with diamond-like stars glittering among the inky-blue darkness. The moon shone brilliantly in the skies, bathing the land below with a soft light. No one was around, as the town inhabitants were fast asleep, tucked safely in Morpheus' Realm._

_All but one, that is._

_Lurking behind a tree that was at the corner of the store's front, was an eerily tall figure. As the moon continued to rise, a soft light washed over the street; illuminating the man's features. If anyone had been there at this moment, they would have been surprised to see who it was. Strangely enough, one Dave Miller, was hiding behind a tree, his purple eyes scanning the area carefully._

_What was he doing there?_

_Dave looked down briefly before his eyes hardened, snapping to attention. His eyes scanned the streets carefully, as if making sure that he was truly alone; before giving a slight nod. If his timing was accurate, Dave had only a few moments to get inside and complete his mission. The boss, Dave, shuddered as his pupils dilated slightly. The boss wouldn't be all that pleased with him should he fail at this._

_A fate he wished to avoid._

_Tilting his head, Dave hastily darted forward and made his way to the back, where the trash was kept in an enclosed alley strip. There, just above the dumpster was an open window; just big enough for him to slide on through. This was actually a window that led into one of the two male restrooms; to be more precise, it was the restroom for the staff members._

_Climbing up onto the dumpster lid, Dave held his breath as he did his best not to breath. The smell from the bin below was disgusting and nausea churning. Gritting his teeth, Dave reached up and holstered himself up, wiggling through the frame before landing with ease inside the restroom._

**Unako dhoondho.**

(...)

_Damn._

_Dave ducked around a corner, silently cursing himself as he nearly missed sight of a moving camera. When had there been a camera in the employee's hallway? He inwardly frowned, wondering how he could have missed something like this, before lowering his head as he remembered that he had been feeling pretty lousy lately. Maybe it was something that was discussed when he was out?_

**Abhee jao.**

_His eyes nothing more than chips of ice, Dave peered from behind the wall, noting that the camera was looking away in the opposite direction. Now was the time to move, and so he did; but not before ducking into an office nearby that was, thankfully, unlocked. He looked around the clean and organized office curiously, before spotting something that would help out._

**_That'll do._ **

(...)

_Parts and Services._

_Dave gripped the axe that had been so helpfully provided, pleased by the gift he had been given. He looked down at the old animatronics with an impassive gaze, absentmindedly wondering why his boss issued their destruction. Dave raised the axe overhead and was about to bring it down on Freddy when something that shouldn’t be possible, happened before his very eyes._

_Spirits._  
Real _spirits!_

_Well, sort of._

_The spirits didn't have much of a shape, however. They were roughly the size of a young child, with round heads and chubby frames. Their eyes, though, were devoid of light, nothing more than empty black sockets. A toxic black sludge was dripping from those hollow gazes._

_In his state of shock, Dave had unconsciously let the axe go, and it clattered uselessly to the floor. The dark haired male was rather pale, taking a step back as his heart raced; pounding painfully in his ears. Not a word was said between them, but Dave could sense their rage and that fury was being aimed solely his way. This shouldn't be happening, how could it be happening?!_

_Wait a minute -_  
_Why were they so angry at him?_

_He stopped, his eyes going from the spirits to the animatronics, before landing on the fallen axe; the horrific realization dawning on him. His mission had been to destroy the animatronics no matter what, but was he really destroying the animatronics...or was he destroying evidence of a greater crime? A crime that evidently pointed in his direction._

**Kar do.**

_Dave winced, his head giving off a sudden and painful throb. The spirits were gathering themselves, their empty eyes focused solely on Dave, who, oddly enough, wasn't looking all that well himself. His heart continued to race, as nausea was slowly churning his senses, bile rising up as his breathing grew more panicked. Something wasn't right, Dave could feel it around him._

_He was changing._  
_And he was frightened._

**Aapane hamen viphal kar diya hai.**

_...what?_

_The pain, which had been an angry throb, suddenly became a raging inferno. Dave cried out, a choked gasp as his vocal chords were abruptly cut off. He grasped at his head, falling to his knees with a low moan; his body quivering as his nerves felt like they were on fire. The four abruptly stopped, looking between one another as if unsure if this was real or not._

...

**"Uncle Will?"**

_As if by a silent command, the four spirits turned and were surprised to see the Puppet out of its box, standing in the doorway; capable of movement. And boy, was the Puppet big compared to their now tiny frames. The Puppet now sported a pair of bright eyelights, which were gazing at the shaking man in concern. Hold on, the spirits realized something, the Puppet...somehow knew the man who was there to take their lives once more._

_Wait -_  
_'Uncle Will'?!_

_Silence fell upon the room._

_The four looked back to see that the man was no longer shaking, but was slowly getting to his feet; albeit staggering in place. The Puppet, however, was the only one to see the visible film over Will's now glassy purple eyes. They had been surprised by the man's return, having noted the changes to his appearance and personality; and yet, they knew that William Afton was still there, somewhere behind the childlike gaze of Dave Miller._

_Dave's head turned slightly to the side and he silently brushed past the Puppet, as if he couldn’t see the animatronic standing there. The Puppet was worried by the man's state of mind and hurried to follow him, never knowing that the four spirits were behind them as well. Something was about to happen and they wanted front row seats._

(...)

**Aisee niraasha.**

_Dave couldn't move, much less speak; all he could do was feel. His nerves continued to burn as fire and heat swept over him, his fear had clouded his thoughts as he became nothing more than a passenger in his own body. He was led down through a series of hallways, which normally would have confused anyone, and yet, Dave could tell that he had been down here before._

_But...but how?_

_The door that he had stopped in front of, bore no label. So, this wasn't on any known map of the restaurant. From the corner of his eye, Dave also saw that there was no camera here either, meaning that the security guard would have no way of seeing anything. This was not exactly a good thing, and his fear grew when he reached out and opened the door; finding that it was, unsurprisingly, unlocked._

_Oh boy._

_The door easily slid open and Dave silently walked inside, never once noticing how he had been followed by the Puppet. The one behind the soft command ensured that Dave listened to them and them alone, nothing else mattered at this moment. Just the completion of the master’s order. The Puppet was confused by the sight of the door, knowing that this wasn't a part of their programming and was weary about what laid behind the ominous door._

_Charlie, whose soul was bound to the animatronic, was very, very concerned by now. She had called out for her uncle, but Will never reacted to her voice. It was hurtful, to say the least, but somehow, she got the feeling that he didn't quite remember her. For his confusion and weariness at the sight of the Puppet was condemning after all._

_He didn't remember her..._

_The room was surprisingly sparse, but it was in an area that was forbidden for a reason. Part of the roof had caved in, and some of the pipes had eroded away; cold water dripping from the gaping hole above. And besides that, there was an animatronic here; an animatronic that hadn't been seen for awhile._

_Spring Bonnie._

_Well, more like the smaller version of said animatronic; the springlock suit. The suit was in surprisingly good condition, with there being some minor wear here and there. It still sported the old purple bow that the original mascots were known for; green eyes dim as it was currently deactivated._

_What was - ?_

_Dave felt his heart sink as his body moved forward, reaching for the suit. He couldn't pull himself back, helpless to watch as his own body betrayed him; carefully putting the spring suit on piece by piece. The suit looked like it would be tight on him, only it was more of a snuggled fit. As if the suit had been made specifically for him. The cold metal pressed gently against his frame, the wires looping around his long, lean limbs as he stared down at the mask; the darkened eyes devoid of light._

**"Uncle Will!"**

_The Puppet had finally broken through the door, and was staring at the scene in stunned silence. Their mask's markings had suddenly gone from purple to a pale blue, indicating their increasing distressed state. The spirits peered around the animatronic and were shocked by what they saw. The man was lifting the Spring Bonnie mask to his head, dressed in the spring suit._

_Wait a minute -_  
_The springlock suit?!_

**Bahut der.**

_Dave lifted the mask and put in on. Unfortunately, that was exactly what he was meant to do. The suit had been kept in the back room for some time, water having damaged several of the parts. What many didn't know was that the springlock suits had a fatal flaw; the springlocks themselves. With one wrong move or moisture exposed to the sensitive locks, and they would trigger._

SNAP

_From behind the mask, Dave's eyes widened as a faint memory came to him. One that had been buried deep within his conscious; a memory about the springlock suits. Knowledge that had once been lost, now came back to his shattered thoughts. A memory that came back far too late._

_Dave screamed in agony, as the locks triggered without warning. Metal beams of various sizes and thickness began to pierce his body, rendering his muscles to shredded meat. His bones creaked loudly before shattering as his rib cage caved in, both his arms and legs broke in three different places, his feet were completely crushed, and his left lung was suddenly pierced by a beam; fluid easily pouring in._

_His cries tapered off into choked, gurgling moans as he fell back; slowly sliding to the floor. As he slid to the floor, a dark red substance had soaked into the wall behind him, droplets slowly trailing along the surface. Dark, fresh blood was dripping down the suit's arms, staining the once warm golden fur, and pooling underneath his still twitching form._

_Dave's head lifted slightly as parts of the mask started to push against his bruised flesh and he could barely make out the form of the Puppet and the four little spirits. Somehow, he could see another form, overlapping the Puppet; that of a young teenage girl with eerily familiar brown eyes. He knew her, deep in his heart, Dave Miller knew this girl._

_"Ch-Charlie..."_

_Dave choked the name out as darkness crept into his vision. He could feel himself losing the will to remain awake, and just wanted to sleep. The Puppet jerked back in shock, startled to hear Dave calling for her. Dave feebly reached a metal hand out, but it fell limply to his side as his lungs finally filled up with fluid. He gave a wet wheeze, his twitching dying as he laid there limply; blood pooling beneath his now still form._

_Oh gods._

_Puppet was about to go to him, when a soft, dark laugh came about; sending a chill through the animatronic. Hearing the cruelty within that laugh, the four spirits quivered and ducked behind the Puppet; frightened by what was happening. The Puppet turned its head slowly to the side, watching as the door began to open and was stunned when a clawed hand grasped at the wooden door._

_What the heck?_

_The door continued to slide open, fully revealing who was lurking behind it. And to their shock, what was there was nothing that they had ever seen before. This was no human, but something else, something more. There was a distinct human-like quality to them, but their lower half was that of a serpent; the scales a shimmering mix of blue, dark green and inky black._

_The human half, however, was that of a handsome man. He had a sharp, chiseled face and broad shoulders with soft, yet creamy tanned skin and almond shaped, brightly colored, slitted yellow eyes. It took the Puppet but a moment, to realize that the being was familiar, a little too familiar._

**"Mr. Lehmann?"**

_Sure enough, the snake-like being was indeed Rache Lehmann. The same man who had tortured William Afton, forcing the gentle soul to commit the ultimate betrayal. The same man who condemned these four innocent souls to an eternity of pain and suffering. The one who just set up William to die; Rache Lehmann._

_That sick bastard._

_"You have no idea how long I've waited for thissss," Lehmann hissed as he slithered into view, his yellow eyes glowing with sick pleasure. "For centuriessss I have looked for you," The serpent's voice had dropped to a low, throaty growl. “Only for you to fall right into my lap." Lehmann cackled, tossing his head back as his fangs gleamed hungrily._

_"If only you had killed me before," Lehmann cooed as he reached out to the lifeless form. "Then thissss wouldn't be happening now," The serpent withdrew something from a hidden compartment in the bloodied wall. "Would it Anam?" The Puppet looked on, feeling restless and a bit curious by the words. Who on earth was Anam and how were they connected to William?_

_Wait -_  
_What was that?_

_Puppet was taken back when Lehmann produced a long needle and a somewhat thick thread. The serpent was giving William a look, before grinning toothily. "Now you can't tell a ssssecret, even in death," Lehmann said with impish glee, before proceeding with his work. The four spirits were whimpering, as they clutched at Puppet's legs; who could only watch in horror as Lehmann sewed the dead man's lips with the thread. That's what he meant by his words._

_There was nothing but silence, as Lehmann continued to sew William’s lips shut, humming softly. However, as the last thread was pushed through his lips, Spring Bonnie seemingly woke up. The animatronic's left hand suddenly lashed out, wrapping firmly around the serpent's throat._

_In his instinctive reaction, Lehmann had dropped the needle, but the deed had already been done. William Afton’s lips had been firmly sealed, the thick needle forever tying his lips together. The animatronic, however, didn't notice, but if it did, it most likely didn't care about their state._

_The animatronic slowly got to its feet, blood continuing to drip down its frame. Its gaze still firmly locked on the serpent, whose face was beginning to turn a bit red. Lehmann was furious, clawing at the firm hold the animatronic had on his throat. His vision was beginning to blur and it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. "Let me go!" He hissed, his fangs beginning to drip with poison._

**"Je."**

_The Puppet was taken back by the sudden voice. It was deep and silky smooth, but the language was unknown to it; as it did not register with its programming. A quick look told the Puppet everything, Lehmann had recognized the voice and was visibly nervous as he fought to break free of the iron-like grasp._

**"L mgl mbmoi mhsrnjv.**

_Spring Bonnie flicked their right wrist, and everyone reeled back as five, long black tipped claws jutted out from metal fingers. Then, Spring Bonnie slowly met the gaze of their captive audience; revealing empty, pitch black orbs. Somehow, Puppet knew what was being said and carefully began to guide the four spirits out. No need to traumatize them any further._

**"Oep tpih amdl lwlgohrnjv lminlg zeg al."**

_Spring Bonnie seemed to smile, further cementing Lehmann's suspicions. Without warning, the animatronic dropped the serpent, but not for long. Lehmann coughed, his lungs screaming for release as he struggled to breath. "W-Who...w-what are you?" Lehmann rasedp, his throat burning as he found that his limbs were weakened from the oxygen cut off. He cringed as Spring Bonnie leaned in, a bright light flickering in their empty sockets._

**"Oep'gl dlmhr."**

_Before Lehmann could react, Spring Bonnie lashed out, wrapping both hands around the serpent's head. Lehmann silently cursed himself as his body had become too compliant, unable to move as the life was being squeezed from his very body. He could feel his body shutting down as Spring continued to squeeze gently; a warm liquid trickling down the sides._

_Spring was silent as they continued to squeeze Lehmann's head, feeling the soft flesh crumbling under their strong hands. They were pleased when the serpent's head finally gave, bits of bone, flesh and brain matter was being squeezed through their metal fingers. Releasing their hold over the one who had tormented them for so long, Spring Bonnie took a step back to think._

_It was over._  
_They could rest now._

_...or was it?_

.-.-.-.

"Hello? Hello...what are you doing there?"  
"Didn't you get the memo?"

"The place is closed down, uh, at least for awhile. Someone used one of the suits, we had a spare one in the back...a yellow one." _There was a soft cackle of static as if the recording couldn't quite pick up what was being said._ "L-listen, just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night."

_Another burst of white noise._

"You'll be on the day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics and make sure they don't hurt anyone, okay? So for now, try to make it through the night, and uh, when the place eventually opens up again, I'll probably take the night shift myself."

"Good night and good luck."


	7. Family Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happened.  
> Hadrian Potter has finally snapped.
> 
> Now no one is safe.
> 
> Heads are going to roll.  
> Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tune Hadrian uses to psych everyone out is, of course "Just Gold" by MandoPony
> 
> Also, there will be blood, nightmares, death and all around madness.

**June 20, 1996**

_"I did it!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled, her eyes alit with childish glee as she swayed with delight. "I finally killed Sirius Black!" She crowed, her lips twisted into a wide, toothy smile. Her master would be so pleased with her, Bellatrix was sure of this. Not only had she removed her worthless traitor of a cousin, but she had also stripped the Order of one of their stronger members._

_If anyone had been watching this, they would have been rather disturbed by the sight. As Black was thrown clear into the Veil, Potter had all but collapsed and if not for Lupin, he would have. Potter had gone very white, his green eyes wide and semi-glassy; staring blankly at the Veil. Without warning, his face became a grim mask as his brows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut, as if in pain._

_Then he smiled._

_Remus felt his heart sink, fear and dread settling as the last link that he had to his pack; finally snapped. His pack, which had once consisted of James and Lily, and Sirius had fractured with the death of James and Lily; barely hanging on as Sirius was arrested and falsely imprisoned for thirteen years._

_Though, it seemed to gain strength when Sirius had broken out of Azkaban nearly three years prior. Their reunion, while painful when the true traitor, Peter Pettigrew escaped, had steadily been regaining strength. Unfortunately, when Sirius was thrown into the Veil, thanks to his deranged cousin that was Bellatrix, that bond snapped for good; fracturing his thoughts, but not his strength. And all Remus knew, was that he needed to keep Harry, his pack's lone cub, safe._

_No matter what._

_As Sirius fell into the Veil, Remus realized that something was terribly wrong. He felt Harry tremble, his legs practically quivering as he would have collapsed into a boneless heap, if not for Remus' strong, firm hold; Harry surely would have fallen. Remus inwardly frowned, his brow furrowing as he sniffed delicately; picking up the faint sour note, that indicated that something was wrong._

_Yep._  
_You heard right._

_What many didn't realize, was that there were some emotions that carried a scent. Strangely enough, joy and love carried a scent of honeyed crisp apples, while fear and pain carried a scent similar to something rotting in the sun; a rather disgustingly soured scent. And now, Remus could sense that something was wrong with his cub. But, he wasn't sure what it could be as Harry had been the only one unharmed of his friends; Ron and his sister Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all injured in some form of fashion._

_Then suddenly, it was gone._  
_But, Harry was shaking._

_Suddenly, and without warning, a high pitched laugh erupted; filling the chamber with childish giggles. Many felt a chill going down their spines as madness practically dripped from the cackles; laughter that did not belong to anyone there, even Bella was looking uneasy by such a sound. As if by a silent command, one-by-one, everyone's head slowly turned to the source of the laughter and they couldn't believe who it was. There was no possibility that it could be him, but it was._

_Harry Potter._

_The teen, who was still being held in place by Lupin, had gone very still. His head had lowered slightly, with his dark bangs shadowing his eyes; his shoulders shook, but not with pain, but with pure laughter. For some blasted reason, Harry Potter was laughing, as if relishing in the loss of a life. You didn't need to be deaf to hear the insanity that coated his wordless voice._

_Then, his head snapped up._

_However, instead of his bright green eyes; a color that reminded anyone who looked his way of death, unnaturally purple eyes glared back. Such a unique shade of purple, it was and with reptilian-like slits for pupils. The smile he wore, sent a chill down the spines of those who saw it; a smile that nearly split his face. A smile that exposed his decidedly sharp teeth._

_This..._  
_This wasn't Potter..._

_Not anymore._

**_"Poor, poor Bella,"_** _Potter tsked softly as he straightened himself up. In his shocked state, Lupin had unconsciously released his hold over the teen; as if unable to comprehend what was happening. When Potter had spoken, it was as if two people were speaking. The softer tone was clearly Potter, but the second tone was deeper, more guttural; a voice no one had ever heard before._

**_"You have no idea,"_** _Potter continued with a soft murmur._ **_"On what you've done,"_** _He looked across the chamber, to where she stood; looking utterly baffled by his ominous words._ **_"Do you?"_** _His eyes then glanced to the shadows, narrowing ever so slightly._ **_"But you know, don't you Albus...?"_**

_Wait -what?!_

_To the shock of those who were conscious, Albus Dumbledore did indeed stepped out from the shadows; but he wasn't the only one there. A shudder went through the kids, as they watched with great fear when the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, also, stepped out into view. There was something about their eerily blank faces, that left a sense of unease._

_Displeasure._

_With two of the strongest wizards here in England, all within one tightly enclosed place and neither of them looking all that happy? Let's just say, that many were glad that they weren't the subject of their wrath._

**_"Don't give me that look, Albus,"_** _Potter snapped without turning around, startling those who heard him._ **_"Your little secrets weren't going to remain like that for long,"_** _He growled, before his head turned slightly; purple eyes momentarily flashing a bloody red._ **_"Not when they're always watching."_**

_...huh?_

_Secrets?_  
_What secrets?_

_Unknown to those in the chamber, the Ministry's Floo Entryways all activated; granting entry to certain Ministry employees. One of these employees was someone who was required for the upcoming...show, to say the least. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with his personal Auror Guard, all arrived at the precise moment that they were meant to._

_"What is the meaning of all of this?!"_

_Oh dear._

_No one needed to look up, to recognize the angry voice of one Amelia Bones. The woman's graying hair was coming undone from its bun, as her square-jaw was tight with anger as her dark eyes were narrowed. Of course, she had some of her Aurors with her; one of which included Rufus Scrimgeour._

_And if one looked closer at the growing crowd of Ministry Employees, you would also find John Dawlish, Proudfoot, Gawain Robards, Williamson, and even Pius Thicknesse was spotted. Many were confused by the sight that they had inadvertently stumbled onto. After all, it wasn’t every day where you would come across a duel between freaking Death Eaters and students who should be tucked safely away at school!_

_Heh, heh._

**_"Ah, I see our audience has finally graced us with their presence,"_** _Potter crowed with a wide splitting grin, spreading his arms as if greeting the employees._ **_"Took you sheeple long enough,"_** He shook his head in disappointment. Several people were taken back by his words, leaving some seething in anger. Although, Potter seemed to note this and smirked.

**_"Puh-leeze,"_** _He scoffed._ **_"You idiots follow the one with the stronger voice,"_** _Potter mocked, before gesturing to the Dark Lord, the Headmaster and the Minister himself._ **_"Need I say anymore?"_** _He grumbled sourly as several adults had the decency to blush. Well, technically he had a point, even if it came out a tad blunt._

**_"Sit, stay and enjoy the show,"_** _Potter said lightly._  
**_"You won't be leaving, after all..."_**

_...what?!_

_Everyone there, without warning; no matter who they were, felt a gentle pressure on their shoulders as they were forced to sit. Thankfully, a set of simple benches had formed underneath, making it a bit easier on some of the more older members. At the same time, the Floo Entryways shut down as every door and window slammed shut; effectively locking the building down._

_No one was to leave._

_Suddenly, the chamber plunged itself into darkness as any and all lights were immediately snuffed out. Although, the Veil itself was giving off an eerie blue glow. Even though they couldn't stand, they were capable of using their wands and thus, had them out and lit; so there was at least, some form of illumination, even if it wasn't much._

_Strangely enough, the only one who was capable of movement was Harry Potter; which was raising some suspicions. It was no secret that Potter had average grades, or below in some cases. Which meant that he did not have the capabilities nor the knowledge to perform such a feat. This was rather unsettling, to say the least._

_Hold on a moment..._

_"Where'd those toys come from?" Granger demanded, and quite loudly at that. Not only was she being far too loud for her own good, but she was also quite rude with her words. A few of the nearby employees, well, those who had more sensitive hearing, were seen rubbing their still ringing ears; giving the girl some rather dirty looks._

_"Hermione!" Neville hissed, nudging her harshly, only to receive a glare in return. "Do you mind keeping it down a little?" His eyes darted nervously to the nearby wizards; who, by now, had turned a dark gaze on the oblivious girl. "No!" Hermione shouted, her eyes dark and angry. "If he knows what's good for him," She growled as she turned a dangerous look on the silent teen. "He will tell us everything!"_

_Ooh._

_Those who were watching Potter, all winced as one. Potter's purple eyes narrowed dangerously into slits; his head snapping to the side so quickly, it was amazing that he didn't hurt himself. They knew, at that moment, that what Granger had said, effectively sealed her fate. Hermione squeaked when Harry was suddenly in front of her, his eerie eyes bearing down into hers with an impassive gaze._

_Her fear soon gave to righteous anger. "Well?" She snapped peevishly. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Potter was silent as he tilted his head, before his hands suddenly lashed out, firmly grasping her cheeks. Long, thick nails brushed against paling flesh. "W-What are y-you doing?" Granger squeaked, trying to pull back, only to find that Harry was a lot stronger than he looked._

SNAP

_Everyone grew still, shocked by the single, loud sound of a bone snapping cleanly in half. For you see, Potter had twisted Granger's head in a full one-eighty; snapping her neck in the process. He calmly stood back, allowing her now lifeless body to slump forward in her seat._

**_"Anyone else care to interrupt?"_** _He asked lightly, lifting his head._

_Everyone else, however, was shaking their heads in denial, eyes wide; as in they were unable to comprehend what they had just seen. It was no secret that Potter was good 'friends' with Hermione Granger and the two youngest Weasley's, or so everyone had assumed. But now, watching how he snapped her neck without thought, a shiver went down the spines of many._

_Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, was in one word pissed. He was seething with barely controlled rage, furious as how all of his plans seemed to be falling apart around him. For years, Albus had slaved away so that he could craft the perfect world that he and his ex-lover had dreamed about, and sure, there had been some snags along the way; but nothing he couldn't fix._

_If only people did what they were told, they wouldn't have ended up where they were today. James and Lily Potter had been foolish to deny his requests, which left the two adults dead and their only son potioned to the brim and thanks to his little ritual, Harry Potter was unable to resist even the tiniest of requests. Essentially, Harry was now his prized weapon against the Dark._

_As for Frank and Alice Longbottom, well, if they hadn't turned down his generous offer, then they wouldn't be trapped in a catatonic state now, would they? And their son, Neville, he had been verbally and emotionally put down by his remaining relatives. It probably didn’t help that most of his magic had been permanently locked away, and what magic wasn't, was being directed where it should be going, of course._

_Ah, the Weasley's._

_Such the perfect little light family._  
_And obeyed so nicely at that._

_Most of the time, anyway._

_Hermione Granger..._  
_Damn shame._

_The girl had been shaping up quite nicely these last few years. She was an intelligent girl, to say the least. Well, when it was required, that is. Granger had been loyal to where it counted, and had an unhealthy obsession of worshipping adults. He had cultivated that loyalty and devotion to his cause for several years at that; and she had been such a good little pet. Until she had to open her big, fat mouth and got herself killed._

_This would not do at all._

_His weapon would pay for this rebellious act._

_Wondering what had caught the girl's attention like that, quite a few guided their lit wands around the area and they soon saw why. And sure enough, several toys; muggle in origin by the looks of them, were scattered about the chamber. Two were there by Potter's feet, another who was tucked away between the still flapping folds of the Veil, one sat by Lucius Malfoy, a single one sat between the Dark Lord and the Headmaster, and the last one, was sitting by the Minister._

_There were three bears, a fox, chicken and a bunny; all various colors and styles. The three bears looked very similar to one another, but they were an inky black, a golden honey and a warm brown. The black bear had a bright yellow top hat and bow, but with ruby red eyes. The golden bear wore a purple hat and bow, but its eyes were completely blacked out with single white dots for 'eyes'. And the brown bear wore a black version of the hat and bow, but its eyes, they too were red, only with an orange ring circling the black pupils._

_The fox, its fur a nice shade of red, was the one sitting within the Veil. It only had one eye, which was a soft gold, and seemed to have on a pair of brown pants. A brighter flash from a wand, revealed that the fox was also wearing a patch over the eye that they could not see._

_The chicken was the one sitting by Lucius; and its feathers were a warm shade of yellow and had pinkish-purple eyes. There was even an adorable little white bib around its neck and it seemed to be holding a tiny pink cupcake. The final toy, a purple bunny, was the one between the Dark Lord and the Headmaster. Its eyes were, surprisingly enough, a bright pinkish color, and it had on a little red bow._

_Suddenly, Potter started to sway, closing his eyes as if listening to something that only he could. And as he swayed in place, his skin shimmered as black markings began to take shape; spreading across the entirety of his left side. The markings were forming fast, taking on a distinct pattern that, surprisingly enough, Voldemort was able to recognize, if only for a moment._

_"Albus, you didn't..." He said slowly, drawing out his words as he turned a furious, burning red gaze on the old man. Voldemort knew that Albus Dumbledore was a control freak of the highest order, but not once would he ever suspect the man of using such a dark and dangerous ritual. Though, that may explain Potter's quirks and attitude all these years._

**Time for the main attraction**  
**The story must be told**

_It was with great surprise when an eerie melody began to play, flooding the chamber with its metallic echo. Potter was swaying in place, his smile growing as his teeth were becoming sharper and sharper, humming softly as he fully embraced the power that was now coursing through him._

**Time for a chain reaction**  
**It never gets old**

_The markings were gaining in solidarity, a dark energy was now flowing through the so called plush toys; their eyes gaining an unnatural glow. His audience shivered as each toy twitched madly, floating into the air as they slowly began to take shape. These were definitely no ordinary muggle toys, as the shape they were taking was something out of the darkest of nightmares._

**Some bots get satisfaction**  
**Breaking the mold**

_Now, looming behind Potter was a monstrous black bear; it was bigger than Rubeus Hagrid. It had a stocky frame but with muscular arms that sported some humanoid hands; digits that extended into four foot long pure white claws. Its jaw was somewhat loose, revealing an outer layer of needle sharp teeth that were at least three feet in length but as sharp as a hypodermic needle, stained a bloody red; and another layer of equally sharp teeth within the jaw._

_Eyes as red as blood shone out from its otherwise inky fur. And while it wore the hat and bow of its toy form, there was a series of stitches going across its engorged belly. The bear gazed down at the audience with an impassive gaze, but there was a hungry look to those glittering orbs._

_The former golden bear looked similar to the black one, but a good portion of its fur had rotted away; revealing a shiny silver skeleton underneath. Though, their claws were stained a bloody red. And unlike their darker counterpart, there were no stitches going across their belly, but a jagged grinning mouth instead._

_The final bear was something born out of a deranged child's nightmares. It was just as tall as its counterparts, but with a slimmer build. Its brown fur was terribly rotten, revealing bits of a shiny skeleton; most of its stomach having eroded away. They had a smaller muzzle, and while not as many teeth, they were still just as sharp. Burning yellow eyes glowed with a ferocious spirit, before the bear did something interesting. It reached a hand up to its battered top hat; taking the small item with sharp clawed nails and actually gave a mocking bow to the crowd._

_Wait -_  
_What was that?_

_Flashing white eyes..._

_The fox was truly terrifying now. It was just a little taller than the two bears, but in a far more decrypted condition; with a good portion of its silver skeleton showing, such as its muzzle and feet. Its fur was a darker shade of red, but had rotted away in various places, a looser jaw that revealed row after row of needle sharp fangs and a sharpened hook for a right hand. Like its toy form, it had on a pair of brown pants, but they too, were falling apart at the seams._

_Lucius paled when he saw the chicken, swallowing thickly at the sight. Chickens should_ not _have claws_ nor _fangs, the blond decided nervously. The chicken was just as tall as the others, but stockier in build. Their suit was rotting away, peeling back from their hands and legs, revealing a shiny skeleton and long, razor sharp claw like nails. Its jaw was hanging loosely, revealing row after row of needle sharp teeth. One eye, however, seemed to be whited out, leaving a single blood red eye to glare out._

_Even the cupcake had fangs and glowing eyes!_

_Last but not least, the bunny._

_The bunny was truly something out of the darkest of dreams. It was just as tall as the others, and was just as decrypted as their companions. Their purplish-blue fur had rotted away, leaving behind patches and showed off their silver skeleton; even their belly had eroded into nothingness. They bore humanoid hands, but with long, sharp claw-like nails. Their muzzle stretched out part ways, the lower jaw hung loosely as they saw the numerous rows of needle sharp fangs, as one ear flopped lazily over one purple eye._

_Hold on -_  
_Purple?!_

**Some bots are just distractions**  
**Some bots are just gold...**

**_"I'm not the bad guy,"_** _Harry crooned, as unknown to anyone, he had his fingers crossed._ **_"I'm just a bit surprising."_** _His eyes were glowing softly, illuminating his features; features that were still changing before their very eyes. He had always been a pale sort, and not the healthy kind either; even those long hours under the sun during Quidditch practice never helped him tan._

_But now...?_

_His skin was gaining a more healthier shade, going from a chalky grayish white to a warm golden brown. His eyes, still an unnatural shade of purple, bore slitted pupils as his smile became truly twisted; revealing needle sharp teeth of his own._ **_"It's not worth losing sleep,”_** _He scolded, shaking a sharp claw-like nail at the stunned group._ **_"It's not worth analyzing."_**

**_"There was a time, not so long ago at all,"_** _Harry sighed as his eyes traveled upwards, before he shrugged nonchalantly._ **_"I was just like you, can you hear my call?"_** _He was suddenly there between Neville and Luna, placing a clawed hand on their shoulders as he smiled._

_How in the realm did he move so fast?!_

**_"Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there,"_** _Potter was suddenly behind the Dark Lord, before he was there by Scrimegour; who had reeled back in shock._ **_"I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware,"_** _Potter smirked as he peered from behind Bellatrix, who was taken back._ **_"In the beginning, I kept a keen eye,"_** _He tapped his eye with a sharp nail._ **_"On the state of affairs with the new guy."_**

_Potter's purple eyes met the furious brown eyes of Cornelius Fudge, and he seemed almost amused by the older man's anger._ **_"Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig,"_** _He cackled, as the monstrous beings seemed to shiver with anticipation._ **_"Ain't going home so I better go big,"_** _Potter grinned as he held out his right hand, and to the shock of many, dark purplish flames came to life; hovering just inches above his palm, swirling ominously._

**_"Just got to glance at Cam 2B,"_** _He glanced over to where the golden bear was, before his gaze snapped back to his audience._ **_"Then you get a little surprise,"_** _Suddenly, the golden bear took a step forward, its ears twitching as its head lowered slightly; red eyes glowing._ **"It's me..."** _They hissed, revealing a rich, baritone voice; a voice that sent a chill down their spines._

**_"You may say that I'm breaking your mind,"_** _He cooed as he was suddenly in front of the displeased Headmaster. If not for the bunny's claws keeping them pinned in place, Albus would most likely have attacked the brat by now._ **_"In my opinion you're much too kind,"_** _Potter teased, as he took a step back._

**Time for the main attraction**  
**The story must be told**

_Bellatrix was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted and vicious Death Eaters, but in the face of these monstrous creatures, no one could blame her for her reactions. Bella was very, very nervous when the golden bear was looking right at her, as if she were nothing more than a helpless child. It was a very unsettling feeling._

**Time for a chain reaction**  
**It never gets old**

_The fox growled from where it stood, glaring out from within the folds of the Veil. Somehow, it had no effect on the nightmarish vulpine. It was a bit unnerving to see the brown bear holding something delicately between its claws as it loomed over the now very nervous Minister. Their eyes glittered like gems, easily standing out against the darkness that surrounded everyone._

**Some bots gets satisfaction**  
**Breaking the mold**

_Potter grinned, his eyes shining when the brown bear forced the object that they were holding over the Minister's head. Several had jerked back when the man had let out a terrible scream of pain, if not for the energy keeping them pinned in place, Cornelius Fudge would have been thrashing in place. And well, looking back to where the Minister was, it wasn't surprising to see that he was in pain._

_The object in question was a mask of all things. A mask of a brown bear had been placed firmly over the man’s head; but why was he screaming? Oh, seeing the blood that was steadily flowing from beneath the mask was a sign that he was in distress; his eyes beginning to bulge outwards as the mask was pressed down even harder._

**Some bots are just distractions**  
**Some bots are just gold...**

_Harry was in a seat of his own, leaning back as his skin shimmered underneath the soft glow of the numerous wands. Was what they were seeing even real? Or just a figment of their overworked imaginations? You see, there was the barest imprints of what looked like serpent scales slowly forming over the ritual markings; which shouldn't even be possible._

**_"You did a good job, watching those little screens,"_** _He cooed as he sat up, before his eyes swerved to Bellatrix, who surprisingly enough,_ flinched _at his impassive gaze._ ** _"It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams,"_** _Potter cackled as without warning, the golden bear was in front of Bellatrix, raising its left arm in a menacing manner, before bringing it down as screams rang out._

_Bellatrix gasped as the bear's massive claws slammed directly into her rib cage, somehow throwing her clear across the chamber floor. She bit down on her lips to prevent herself from crying out as bones shattered from the impact, more creaking as she went flying across the floor; hitting the wall on the other side with a sickening crack. She coughed heavily, gagging and wheezing as thick, dark blood steadily flowed from the now gaping wound to her side; blood spurting from her chapped lips as she coughed._

**_"Don't get me wrong,"_** _Harry placed his clawed hands over his chest as everyone was left reeling in shocked horror; even the Dark Lord was taken back by Potter's ruthlessness._ **_"You were very brave,"_** _He teased as he stood up._ **_"When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved,"_** _Potter pointed out, before the pained cries of the Minister was abruptly cut off._

_Oh dear._

_The chicken tilted its head, before its hand lashed out and wrapped firmly around Lucius's throat. The blond let out a choked gasp as he was abruptly lifted into the air, cold fingers tightening ever so slightly as he clawed at them, desperate to get fear. The fox let out a snarl, dragging their hook down the arch of the Veil, creating small red sparks. Sparks that flashed with wicked intention._

**_"I'm finished training,"_** _Harry slowly raised his right hand, where a long, gleaming knife could be seen held firmly in his thin hand._ **_"Done explaining,"_** _The sparks grew in intensity as the fox hissed and growled, their tail lashing angrily as they seemed to tense; as if ready to attack at any given moment._ **_"Now you know the gist of it,"_** _Harry cackled, spinning the knife in hand with surprising grace._

**_"You're a perfect fit."_ **

_A simple look got the fox running, running straight for Ronald Weasley, of all people. The redhead let out a girly shriek, trying to get up so that he could run; but the force, whatever it was, was far too strong to resist. And the cowardly boy was forced to remain where he was. The fox lunged into the air, only to bring their hooked hand right down into Weasley's left eye. The metal easily sliced through the soft flesh, sinking deeply into his skull; but not killing him._

_Oh no, that was left for someone else._

**_"I don't wanna hear no more complaining."_ **

_Knife in hand, Harry suddenly vanished and he was now standing behind Weasley. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a thin red line began to spread across Weasley's throat. The redhead, who had been clutching at his ruined eye, suddenly stilled as his one good eye widened slightly. Then, without warning, the line deepened in color as a fine red mist erupted. And just like that, Weasley slumped forward; his one eye slowly glazing over as blood was rapidly staining his front._

_As if unaware of her surroundings, Luna reached out to get his attention, only for her arm to fall to the side as everyone reacted with sickness. One of them could even be heard getting ill at the sight of Weasley. The boy's head had snapped back, revealing that his neck had been deeply sliced into; severing some rather necessary muscles and vessels._

**_"I'm passing down this golden opportunity,"_** _Harry said sharply, straightening as he calmly cleaned his knife._ **_"Eternal scrapyard immunity,"_** _He crooned as the black bear rumbled softly._ **_"Take it with pride and enjoy the ride,"_** _Harry said soothingly, his eyes swerving to the side; watching as the fox growled, hissing softly as its hook dripped with blood and something squishy was sticking to the sharp metal._

_Oh._  
_Brain matter._

_"I'm gonna be sick," Neville moaned, one hand over his stomach as if to soothe away the nausea while the other was covering his mouth. He certainly did look a bit green around the edges._ **_"You'll forever be part of this community,"_** _Harry said with a gleeful smile, this time he was by Lupin's side; only there was not a spark in those empty eyes._

_Just an insensational hunger._

**_"You may say that it's all in your mind,"_** _He shook his head as if in disappointment._ **_"But in the end, I think that you will find..."_** _There came a sudden sound that was unrecognizable, but still a dreadful sound. Mindful of the claw keeping him in place, Voldemort looked over to where Bellatrix had landed, only for his black heart to freeze at the sight._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, his most devoted follower, was dead._

_The golden bear had not only done her a great deal of damage when it had swiped at her, but it had literally just crushed her head as if it were nothing. Her head was nothing more than a smear of smashed brain matter, shattered bones and a large pool of fresh blood that was forming underneath the bear's foot; from where it had stepped on her only moments before._

**_"You are the main attraction,"_** _Harry said with a smile, one clawed hand propped up against his cheek; the knife still held in the other._ **_"Your story must be told,"_** _He laughed as he saw black and white striped tendrils slithering out from the shadows, carefully wrapping around the ankles of the unsuspecting little sheeple. Oh yes, that one knew exactly how to handle the sheep._

**_"You are a chain reaction,"_** _Harry felt overjoyed as the Ministry employees were dragged away into the shadows; one-by-one, they were pulled into the whispery cloak of the infamous Veil. Never again would they see the light of day. ** _"That never gets old,"_** _He giggled as the black and golden bear now stood around him protectively as the little ones ran rampant; their raspy cackles echoing upon the air.__

__

__

**_"Some bots get satisfaction."_** _Oh, the temperatures, which had been cool at the beginning, were on the rise as some; well, those who were still alive, could be seen sweating visibly._ **_"Breaking the mold."_** _Hell, even the Order Members weren't handling things all that well. What, with Black getting himself killed, then Granger had to go and piss off an already unstable Potter; the youngest Weasley boy dead (not to mention the Minister himself), and now several important Ministry employees were disappearing before their very eyes?_

_What next?_

**_"Some bots are just distractions,"_** _Remus jerked back, his amber eyes widening slightly as a sharp pain came from his stomach. Confused, the brunette looked down and gaped at the sight of a knife buried deep in his stomach, a familiar clawed hand grasping the handle. Hurt, Remus shakily looked up, only to meet the glowing eyes of his cub; eyes that showed nothing._

**_"Some bots are just gold,"_** _Harry cooed, caressing his cheek before he ripped the knife from the man; drawing out a pained gasp. Smiling softly, he leaned into the man, and his words sent a decidedly cold chill down his spine;_ "You were never there..."

_**_"You are the main attraction,"_** Potter cackled as realization dawned on those who were still there._ **_"Your story must be told,"_** _He brushed back a dark strand, purring as the chicken twisted its hand ever so slightly, and Lucius Malfoy's neck snapped cleanly in two; gray eyes staring blankly as the chicken dropped his lifeless body with a huff. Eyes shining with madness, Harry glanced to the fox, who hissed softly, standing over Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour, however, was uneasy as no one knew what would happen; especially with the rapid decline of Potter's mentality._

**_"You are a chain reaction."_ **

_The fox hissed at the survivors, dragging its hook along the stone floor, and now, they saw why. More sparks flew, and a single spark collided with a trail of crimson red. A trail that was immediately in flames, the flames spreading rapidly around the chamber; effectively trapping them._

_Blood._  
_That was the chain..._

**_"That never gets old."_ **

_Harry stood back, watching with rapture as the fire wrapped around Bellatrix, who was very much alive. The poor woman screamed in agony as her hair was seared into wispy strands, the fire blistering her pale flesh. Blisters that darkened as her skin bubbled and boiled, turning black as it dropped from her thrashing body. At the same time, the smell of cooked pork flooded the chamber; a smell that continued to strengthen as more screams joined the dying woman's._

**_“Some bots get satisfaction."_ **

_This was it._  
_They were really going to die._

_The golden bear was satisfied as it watched Bellatrix burn, taking a step back to watch as the story continued to unfold before their very eyes. Huffing, the chicken and brown bear went to join the golden and black bear, while the fox purred, joining its monstrous brethren, carefully picking Harry up as it cuddled with the teen. As frightening as it looked, the fox was a big cuddle bug with the snickering teen, who happily scratched its chin; earning a deep rumble of pleasure._

**_"Breaking the mold."_ **

_As if realizing something, Voldemort's red eyes scanned the chamber, before a feeling that he hadn't experienced since his early childhood, struck his black heart. It was fear, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was afraid of a barely trained wizard. Essentially, he and Albus were the only ones left alive; exactly how Potter wanted it to be._

**_"Some bots are just distractions."_ **

_It would appear that even Albus had figured it out, as he watched his followers burn before his very eyes. Some were trapped in their own cocoon of fire, while others were being dragged into the Veil; their screams of terror were abruptly cut off as their bodies were absorbed by the Veil itself._

**_"Some bots are just gold."_ **

_Petting the fox, Harry calmly got down and suddenly, he was in front of Voldemort and Albus, his eyes decidedly blank. "This could have been avoided you know," He said quietly, tilting his head. The two were a bit taken back by this, startled by how calm Potter sounded. "Potter," Voldemort said slowly, his voice somewhat sharp with disbelief. "You just slaughtered half the people here."_

_Harry blinked owlishly._

_"It's no different than what you did before you killed my parents," He pointed out dryly. The dark one looked a bit affronted by his callous remark. "Where are Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, hm?" Albus was doing his best to keep his anger under control, as he thought of all of the potential ways for him to control this deadly outcome. Potter sideglanced his way, before snorting softly._

_"I don't hurt my friends," Harry muttered._

_This was a little confusing, to say the least._

_"But, you killed Weasley and Granger," Voldmort snapped peevishly. Harry was silent, before soft chuckles escaped him. Laughter that was quickly becoming maniac cackles. "Oh please, Tom," Harry laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes with a sharp nail. "I was never friends with the pigeons of the bee." Upon seeing the indignant look of the old man, Potter broke out into boisterous laughter; wild and high-pitched that it sent a chill down their spines._

_"Y-You thought that I w-w-wouldn't fi-figure it out?" Harry wheezed noisily, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I told you that your secrets weren't going to remain that way for long," He warned, turning an icy gaze on the furious soon-to-be EX-Headmaster._

_"It's always the same, you know?" Harry mused as he cleaned a clawed nail with his bloodied knife. "You kill my parents," His eyes flashed angrily as he stared blankly at Voldemort. "A childhood spent in Hell," He continued, ignoring their growing anger and confusion. "Please, you were spoiled rotten," Voldemort grumbled sourly, before inwardly grimacing when Potter's eyes went from purple to a blood red._

_PAIN!_

_Before Voldemort or Albus could so much as blink, the bunny reached down and literally ripped Voldemort's right arm from his body. The man blinked, before he let out a sound that he wasn't sure that he could even make, now clutching at the bloodied stump that had once been his arm. Blood gushed between spidery fingers, and Albus felt a sick sense of disgust as he could see bits of flesh poking through the other's blood soaked fingers. That had been a brutal move to witness._

_Even for them._

_"Being kept in a cupboard and the fucking cellar as a child?" Potter growled, his blood red eyes flaring with rage as his shoulders shook with barely controlled rage. "Long periods of starvation, countless beatings to rid me of my magic?" His words were like a shot to the heart, well, to Voldemort anyway. As for Albus, he simply didn't care. He only thought about how he was to salvage his plans from this._

_"Then, yes, Tom Riddle," He hissed, his canines aching as a purplish fluid began to drip; bearing his teeth in a feral grin. "I was spoiled rotten." Honestly, did everyone believe the pretty lies of the traitorous Headmaster? This was more worse than what anyone had believed in, no wonder_ SHE _was always angry!_

_"Y-You d-didn't jus-just use the Ritual of Saol Nua," Voldemort rasped, glaring at the Headmaster. "D-did y-you?" Potter shook his head, the red slowly receding as he breathed deeply. "No, he combined it with the Slinn Glan," He said icily. Hearing this, Voldemort silently cursed the old man. Using one alone was bad enough, but combining two different ones?_

_That was a fate far worse than death._

_But Potter wasn't quite done with Albus._

_Yet._

_"What about the usage of the ionsú fola potion?" Harry snapped back, clenching his hands tightly; not even caring as his nails pierced his flesh, tiny droplets of dark blood fell from his hands. "Or do I need to mention the numerous Compulsions and Loyalty combos you had me on?!" Harry snarled, his rage smouldering as his eyes went from purple to blood red and back again._

_Fighting back the pain of losing a limb, Voldemort managed to sit up. It took him a moment or two to work things out, as the blood loss was making it harder to focus; before he shook his head. "You really are a control freak," He muttered, his words coming out softer, slurring almost as his vision began to swarm. "Oh, he did more than that," Potter sang. "He did the one thing that would have gotten Bella fuming."_

_Oh?_

_"The old fucker tried to bind me to that slut Ginerva," Potter sneered, looking the man up and down with sheer hatred. "As if I would ever touch that filthy skag," He growled. "You may have tried to block the bond, Albus," Potter continued, flexing his claws as he cracked his neck. "But that contract would never have taken root," He cooed, his claws seemingly longer as his lips curled into a wide, face splitting grin._

_"Hell, you even tried to bind what was my father's," The teen laughed. "But, you forgot one very important thing," Harry said with a giggle. "And what, Mr. Potter, may I ask that was?" Well, Dumbledore wasn't playing the grandfatherly act anymore, was he?_

_"You forgot about my mother," Harry sang with impish glee. "Lily?" Albus sounded confused, and who could blame him? It was a well known fact that Lily Evans had been a muggleborn through and through; clever as a wit, but harbored a cruel streak a mile wide when someone targeted her loved ones. Then it was best to watch out, as Lily became a vengeful demon...much like her son..._

_Shit._

_"No mortal can ever truly control us," Harry's voice turned cold, slitted purple eyes glowing softly as he turned an impassive gaze on the two men. With those ominous words having been uttered, it finally struck the two men. James Potter and Lily Evans weren't human, whatever laid in their bloodlines, they took that secret with them to the grave. A secret that had now woken up with a vengeance, and they; Voldemort and Albus, were the main prize._

**_"Tell Mr. Lehmann that we said 'hi',"_** Harry said sweetly as he waved at Dumbledore. How strange, his voice had deepened and now it sounded like four people were speaking as one; only Potter's voice was recognizable, the others were not. Although, as Voldemort struggled to focus, he saw the flash of fear in Albus' blue eyes; realizing that the old man had a pretty good idea on who was speaking through Potter.

_"Damn you, old man," Voldemort growled out, shivering even with the rising temperatures. He was continuing to lose a good amount of blood, so his body temperature was dropping sharply as darkness began to creep into his sight. And something told him that not even his horcruxes could get him out of this._

**_"Too late,"_** _Harry cackled, his eyes sparkling as something rather interesting popped up behind the two unsuspecting men._ **_"You're going to where you should have been,"_** _Harry said quietly as he took a step forward._ **_"Years ago."_** _And that was when they saw the reddish glow to his features, which told the two that there was something rather unpleasant behind them._

_Fighting back the urge to pass out, Voldemort managed to turn his head only to stare in disbelief at the sight. There, swirling ominously behind them was a burning reddish mass of energy; a literal portal. "What the hell - ?" He was cut off as the bunny grabbed him by the throat, forcibly lifting the man into the air._

**_"You first, Tommy,"_** Potter's purple eyes met the glowing orbs of the bunny, a strange look overcame him just for a moment, but it was gone. Huffing, the bunny turned and threw the man into the vortex, much to Albus' annoyance. **_"As for you, Albus,"_** _Potter turned his head and he was suddenly in front of the old man. He raised a clawed hand, his lips curling slightly into a malicious smile._

**_"You won't be needing this, anymore."_ **

_With a soft coo, Potter literally dug his claw into Dumbledore's chest; sending up waves of sharp pain. Albus gritted his teeth, silently cursing himself as his body was paralyzed in place, unable to so much as move as the teen continued to dig his claw into the man's chest. With a triumphant smile, Potter withdrew his claw, but he was now holding something that shouldn’t be possible._

_A heart that was still beating._  
_H-How - ?!_

_Shaken by the sight, Albus grimaced as he felt an intense pain coming from his chest, he managed to look down; only to pale at the sight of the gaping hole in his chest. A hole, he noticed, that had been directly over his heart. Flesh and muscle could be seen through the shredded cloth, blood soaking his once lovely robes. The heart that brat was holding...it was his own..._

**TIME OUT**

.-.-.-.

_Almost immediately, the survivors froze in place as the crackling fire ceased its actions; and silence fell upon the chamber. Potter was locked in place, still holding the heart of his Ex-Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was still staring in shock; the Nightmares having frozen in place, their eyes dull. Such an eerie sight it was, and only one could see what was happening._

_A beautiful woman calmly walked onto this very scene, her impossibly dark eyes scanning everything carefully. For a moment, there was nothing, before she gave an annoyed huff, crossing her arms as her lovely face became an expression of ugliness; sheer anger for the one known as Albus Dumbledore. Once again, she saw that he could not keep his big, fat nose to himself. His nosyness and the need to control everything led to this type of situation...again!_

_With everything frozen, she pinched the bridge of her nose, gritting her teeth as she drew in sharp, yet slow breaths. She needed to remain calm as she was not going to let any harm come to her little warrior. There was only one outcome for this, and before she could initiate such a thing, she was going to need some help._

_But first..._

_"You Nightmares have done good," She spoke, her voice soft and sweet, yet rich and booming. There was a sweetness underlining her tone, but you could hear the power coating her very words. The nightmarish versions of the once beloved mascots jerked, twitching violently before their eyes glowed softly; and they were looking at the woman carefully, unable to speak themselves. Nightmare and Nightmare-Fredbear were looking at Harry with concern, as Nightmare Foxy whined softly; looking rather nervous himself. The woman smiled softly, pleased to see that there were those who cared for her child._

_"Don't worry Foxy," She said soothingly as she gently closed Harry's eyes. "My little warrior will be fine." Harry's eyes closed, and his arm fell to his side as he fell back; only for the woman to easily catch him. Despite her beautiful, frail appearance, she was surprisingly strong; much to the Nightmares' surprisement. Oh, her muscles tensed, tightening her hold over her child as she glared up at the ceiling._

_The timeline was, unfortunately, too unstable._  
_Again._

.-.-.-.  
**Meanwhile**

_Here we go._

_She reappeared in an old, rundown building; seeing the faded red letters of what was once an amusement ride for the public. She looked down at the sleeping child, brushing a dark strand from his otherwise peaceful face with a soft smile. While the timeline seemed to be set in stone, she was hoping that he could provide some use to her child. Tilting her head, her smile grew as she could hear the voice of several people coming from somewhere inside the decrypted building._

_Perfect._

_She was rather calm as she walked into the building, seemingly gliding across the floors as she wandered the hallways. He should be around here somewhere, so long as they haven't moved him to a new destination. It wasn't until she was nearing the end of this 'ride' when she saw a two-way mirror along the left wall; the soft voices from before, were coming from the other side. Peering through the mirror wall, she was pleased to see that her target was on the other side; along with some surprising people. Oh, this was even better! Now, she could wrap this up in one final round and hopefully, this round would be the one._

(...)

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

_It was rather interesting, to say the least._

_There within the larger security office, were two mortal men and three robotic beings; although, only one was dormant. Of the men, one was nearing the end of his life, but there was still a spark burning in his eyes as he leaned heavily on his cane; brown eyes cold. Not once did man or machine notice that they were not alone as a beautiful woman was watching them with dark amusement._

_"Ah-hem."_

_Squeaking, the younger male whirled around and his graying skin turned a surprising shade of red. The robotic woman snorted when she saw his reaction, but was content to sit back and watch. However, the bear was focusing on the woman's cargo, a small thin boy who felt oddly familiar to them. The last robot, though, was a far older model._

_Spring Bonnie._  
_Or, what was left of him, anyway._

_The woman ignored the room's occupants, and instead, her pitch black eyes stared down at the old tron with great sadness, before speaking softly. And what she said, left them reeling in shock._

_"Wake up, William."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that just happened.


	8. "Do we have a deal?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made.
> 
> But...is it the right choice?

**Time Unknown**

How long has it been?  
Thirty years or so, hasn't it?

An old, battered blue pickup truck rattled ominously as it pulled up to its destination. Sighing, his body wracked with continuous pain, Michael Schmidt reached down and switched the engine off; before leaning back in his seat tiredly. At nearly forty-nine, Michael had never thought that his life would have come to something like this. Most of his memory, unfortunately, had been rendered useless after an accident, but from what he could remember; it hadn't been an easy childhood.

Just a kid himself, really, when he had witnessed the tragic death of his little sister. He couldn't remember how she died, just that she had. And it wasn't even a month later when his baby brother died in a bizarre accident; again, he couldn't remember how his sibling died...just that it happened. But why did it feel like he had some part in his brother's death...?

There was...something else.

Something else?  
Or should that be some _one_?

Michael groaned softly, reaching a shaky hand to his now aching temples. This always seemed to happen whenever he thought about his family, or the past for that matter. His headache would start out as a minor, dull ache that would gradually increase in intensity the longer he ever tried to remember. It would get to a point where he would collapse in place, seemingly paralyzed by the nerve-wrecking pain. A scenario that always rang a painful sense of familiarity...

_You can do this_ , Michael told himself, breathing deeply.  
_You have to do this..._

Finally, after several deep breaths, Michael could feel the pain becoming more tolerable; though, he was shivering a bit. He tiredly reached up and adjusted his rearview mirror, gazing at his reflection carefully, his brow furrowing slightly. And, although he couldn't remember much, Michael did know that his unique appearance was definitely out of the norm.

His hair, which was still as dark as it could be, now sported liberal amounts of silver. Michael grimaced as his eyes took in his purplish-blue skin; yes, you heard that right. Normal people had fair, peach, tan or even dark skin, but not Michael Schmidt. Oh no, his skin had to be a visible purplish-blue; it also didn’t help that he got cold easier. And his eyes...

Oh boy.

The sclera had turned an inky black, with twin pricks of pure white light gazing back; slowly sinking back into the sockets themselves. Due to his appearance being unsettling, Michael had to search for ways of hiding; and well, this led to an investment in long sleeved shirts, sweaters and turtlenecks. And when he had the chance, gloves to hide what the shirts could not. As for his face, there wasn't much that could be done, as not even cream based makeup could hide his unique pigment.

Sure made job hunting hard.

Anyway...

Mindful of his back, Michael slowly turned his head and peered out the window, looking up at his destination with trepidation. It was a two story building, perhaps it was a factory at one time? From what he could see, what windows were there, had been heavily boarded up with the occasional rotting wood hanging from the boarded windows. Bits of the roof appeared to be caving in on itself, which meant those areas were far more dangerous. 

And who knew what the inside looked like.

The only other thing that Michael could see, was the sign that hung above the boarded up entrance. There, standing out amongst the dingy board, were the words _FAZBEAR FRIGHTS_ written in dull red. He could even make out the faded image of Freddy Fazbear, just above the FRIGHTS. 

Well now.  
Only one thing left to do.

Explore.

A gentle breeze swept by, and Michael shivered; feeling a chill going down his spine. Shuddering as dread settled in his stomach, Michael zipped his jacket shut as he grabbed his scarf and gloves, before he reached into the glove compartment; and pulled out an old, but still workable flashlight. 

_Here we go..._

(...)

Woah.

After prying some of the boards loose, Michael flicked the light on; aiming it around carefully as he peered into the dusty entryway. He wrinkled his nose as his eyes watered slightly from the overwhelming scents that flooded him; and it was a bit much for him. With no one having been here for years, the air had grown thick with a sense of musk and staleness. 

Huh.

The walls, from what he could see, was more of a dingy white with a black-and-white checkered pattern; lined with visible black cobwebs. Turning the light to his right, Michael found a partial podium there with empty pots lining the wall behind it. Curiosity growing, Michael took a further step inside; guiding the light around, his eyes taking in everything.

Oh...

Gazing at the eerily familiar pattern, Michael felt a sudden stabbing pain at his eyes. Groaning softly, he lowered the light as he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed slowly. His head felt like it would explode with how heavy it felt, the nerves alit with fire as his vision swam. 

No doubt about it.

Fazbear's had a direct link to his past.

Wincing as his head continued to throb, Michael shakily looked up and with a quick scan, noted that there was another doorway further ahead. Well, he knew what his choice was. Going further into the building, and hopefully, find the answers that he so desperately sought.

.-.-.-.

Why?  
Such a simple word it was.

Simple, yet haunting.

Henry Emily frowned deeply as he leaned on his cane, his legs quivering as he shuffled through the maze that was once Fazbear Frights. Despite his great age, there was still a spark to Henry. A spark that had yet to die, although he had been lost to his grief for years; so much has haunted Henry since that tragic day so long ago. Questions that had never been answered...

Questions like, why kill his daughter? Charlie had never done a thing to anyone; nothing worth being murdered like she had. The diner that he and William Afton had worked so hard to create, had been lost to the greed of a corporation who had technically bought them out. His frown deepened as he thought back to when the Board of Directors had been established; William never did like the Board. With his health failing, William had done his best to please his children and to keep the Board from finding out; but it was never enough for them. And to lose Elizabeth and Finn to the machines that they had worked so hard on; although, Henry never did find out who built Circus Baby and her gang. 

It was heartbreaking.

William just fell into a pool of depression of himself, his health constantly fluctuating as he struggled to remain a float. And Henry, oh, how he regretted his actions, had left William to drift through his pain alone. Unfortunately, with his termination from the diner and then having Charlie killed in such a manner; Henry had completely lost it. 

He abandoned his friend, leaving him to suffer alone.

So, imagine his surprise when he finds out that sometime in nineteen eighty-seven, not only had William disappeared, but so had four other children. The children were never seen again, and it was chalked up to them being runaways. About Michael, William's eldest son and only survivor, had been sent to live with some distant relatives; though there wasn't any word about him.

But now...?  
Henry was determined to find the truth.

It may have been years since he had last been in Hurricane, but the town hadn't changed, not really. Henry had kept up with the old diner, noting that it had reestablished itself as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; bringing forth Toy versions of the classical characters. It had been doing pretty good for itself.

Well...  
Until the disappearances, that is.

It wasn't just the disappearance of William and the kids that bothered Fazbear Entertainment; it was the night guards as well. Fazbear Entertainment went through night guards like you wouldn't believe. They would either up and quit after a few days, or they would simply vanish themselves. Due to the amount of rumors plaguing the restaurant, they had no choice but to shut this location down.

It wasn't over, though.

A new location was opened up a few years later. Thankfully, the classics had been fully restored and returned to their rightful places. No one was sure on what happened to the Toys, perhaps they were scrapped for parts or something. Sadly, the rumors from the old restaurant followed to the new location as they too, began to go through night guards like crazy.

And like before, the restaurant shut down. 

It was like that for years. Fazbear Entertainment had been lost to the history of time, eventually disappearing into the shadows. It would be hard now to find someone who could remember the good old days. For years, Hurricane Utah was quiet as time trickled by. That is, until about five years ago. Five years ago, Henry couldn't believe that someone actually had the gall to recreate the infamous tragedy. They had taken an old building, Henry believed that it was a factory at what time, and had converted the lower floors into a labyrinth of mazes. Each section had been redesigned and modeled after rooms that had been at the previous locations. The guard's office, was of course, set at the very end of the maze.

Unfortunately, it never had the chance to take off.

Unknown to the ones behind this farce, a health inspector had done a surprise visit and immediately had the place shut down due to safety reasons. Sadly, with the forced shutdown, Fazbear Frights had been left to rot as time moved on without it. There was something that Henry could remember reading about this place; something that drove him to seek it out.

Something...something about a...suit...  
...wasn't it?

He couldn't quite remember anymore.

Now that Henry thought about it, he should be near where the security office was set up. If the office was anything like the previous locations, the information that he was looking for, should be hidden somewhere within the office itself. All he had to do was find it.

(...)

A soft sneeze suddenly escaped Michael, much to his annoyance. He had been steadily making his way through the labyrinth of mazes, bypassing rooms that sparked familiarity in his core. Michael knew that he was delving further into the building as layers of grime, cobwebs and dust particles darkened in tone. He grimaced when he saw that parts of the ceiling had given away, revealing a thin layer of wired mesh and rusty pipes that ran through.

No wonder he was sneezing.

Michael stilled, his muscles tensing as his ears could barely pick up on something that any mortal would have trouble hearing; but he did. It sounded like - but it couldn't be... _them_ could it? His hand didn't so much as shake, as he aimed the light around with a careful, sharp gaze; white eyes narrowing slightly as he listened carefully. It really sounded like there was something heavy in the walls, to be more precise, somewhere in the ceiling above him. 

He wasn't alone...

Shuddering at the thought, Michael hurried on; now mindful of his situation. If anything, he was near the security office. So, if Michael really was being followed, then surely he could hide in the office. His mind could easily be playing tricks on him; it wouldn't have been the first time, either.

Almost there...

(...)

Henry wasn't as young as he used to be, for his legs were quivering as his muscles ached terribly. His lungs were begging for air as he wheezed noisily, hazy brown eyes darting about the shadowy halls with nervousness. Henry soon saw that there was a two wall glass panel in the far left wall, feeling a sense of relief.

The security office.  
About damn time he got here.

Hopefully, even with the forced shut down, they hadn't stripped the place of any furniture. Oh, Henry winced as a sharp pain shot through his knees, leaning further onto his cane as he stumbled to the door. He reached for the dingy knob, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was unlocked, as the door swung open quite easily. Just before he could check the office out, he heard something from behind.

What the - ?!

Henry managed to turn his head slightly to the left, only to have forcibly turn his head away as a bright light shone into his weary eyes. "Whoever you are, you mind turning that thing off?" He grumbled loudly, wincing as his vision flickered; dark spots flashing. "I like to keep what's left of my sight," Henry's voice was loud, but gruff. He heard a soft mumble, before the light was lowered just enough for Henry to see safely. Curiosity growing, Henry looked back to see who it was, only to freeze in shock.

_It can't be him..._  
_...can it?_

Squinting painfully, Henry inspected the man carefully. The man appeared to be somewhere in his forties, as his dark hair sported a large amount of silver, but his face as aged as it was, was a familiar sight to Henry. But good Lord, what on earth happened to the kid? How on earth did his skin turn such a shade, and why were his eyes; now white pricks against an inky sclera, changed so much?

"Michael?" Henry breathed.  
"Michael Afton, is that really you?"

Michael Schmidt frowned, lowering the light as he blinked blearily; his vision slowly adjusting to the dimness. Standing at the doorway to what could only be the Security Office, was an old man. The man was hunched in place, leaning heavily on his cane as he peered hazy brown eyes, from beneath a heavy bushy brow; blinking rapidly. He was somewhat pale and thin, as his clothes seemed to hang off of him.

Afton...

_Why does that sound familiar?_

"I'm sorry sir," Michael apologized. "But, do I know you?" The man seemed to sag in place, as disappointed by something. "I suppose that you wouldn't remember me," He murmured, sighing tiredly as he leaned on his cane, rubbing at his eyes. "Oh," Michael looked down, confused by his sudden feeling of shame. "And it's Schmidt, sir." The elderly man chortled softly. "That's right," He mused. "You were sent to live with your mother's relatives," He looked Michael over carefully, before a sharp 'tsk' sound escaped. "What the hell happened to you kid?" Michael flinched, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous manner, unknowingly mimicking someone of familiarity. 

"Ah, I-'’m not sure," Michael said quietly. "I think I got a letter from someone," He frowned, brow furrowing slightly. "Someone I knew..." Michael hesitated, chewing his left thumbnail as his eyes darted about in a nervous manner. "They wanted me to go to this place, and free them," He finally admitted, his voice rough and unsure. The old man frowned deeply, before his eyes, too, were looking around carefully.

"Perhaps we best take this inside?"  
...good idea.

.-.-.-.

The office was surprisingly large.

There was a large desk underneath the two-way mirror, with an opened entryway to the left. A battered metal trash can sat next to the desk, and there was a box in the far corner. A box, upon closer inspection that had several colorful masks of various mascots, including an old electric guitar. There were even a couple of handmade posters hanging above it, one of a brown bear, the other with a purple bunny and a yellow chicken.

Looking the desk over, revealed a bit of a mess. There were a few yellowed sheets of paper scattered about (the writing was completely ineligible by now), an old fashioned phone which included a built-in voice mail, three bobble head toys of a blue bunny, brown bear and a yellow chicken with pink shorts, a set of monitors that was tucked away.

Oh...

Michael jerked back, a bit taken back by the lifeless mannequin that was in the entryway. Wait, it wasn't a mannequin, but parts of a costume for an animatronic. He continued to look around with a soft frown. Well, this place was a fire hazard waiting to happen. With the walls giving away, broken pipes and the amount of exposed wires, it was no wonder this place was shut down. Hearing the soft grunt, Michael looked up to see that the old man had placed a thin, gnarled hand on the desk; breathing was somewhat noisy, which was a bit concerning. Thankfully, a chair had been left behind. Concerned for the man's health, Michael hastily got him the chair, stepping back as the man sank down; legs visibly quivering as he sighed.

"Thanks kid," The man said with a tired smile. "Since you don't remember me," Again, Michael flinched, his shoulders tensing as he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Sorry," He mumbled as the old man waved it off. "It's fine," The man told him. "I'm Henry Emily, and I was co-owner and co-founder of Fredbear's Diner," He gave a sad, bitter smile. "I worked alongside your father for years."

Michael stilled.

"M-My fa-father?" He stuttered, turning wide, white eyes on the elderly man. Henry looked up sharply, as if surprised by the admission. "You really don't remember your father, do you?" He asked quietly, before remembering something. "You said someone sent you a letter before," Henry said slowly as Michael nodded. "Do you still have it?" The male blinked slowly, realization dawning on him as he patted his pockets carefully. "Ah, I think -" 

Michael reached into his right coat pocket and was surprised when he pulled out a worn envelope; an envelope that carried his name. He silently handed it over to Henry, who pulled it out and scanned the letter's contents with a frown, his brow furrowing as the implications of the letter struck home. "Michael," Henry finally spoke with a heavy tone. "I don't know who sent this to you," Henry saw that the letter had been printed via a computer. And while the contents were something similar to what William would have written, it was the date that confirmed his suspicions. "But I can safely assure you that it _wasn't_ your father."

_"Of course daddy sent Michael to help us."_

Wait -  
Who was that, just now?

Henry and Michael looked up, startled by the sight of an animatronic that was now standing there in the entryway. An animatronic that Henry hadn't been expecting at all; Circus Baby. Well, sort of. Circus Baby definitely looked different than her original model all those years ago.

Circus Baby was much smaller now, just standing at a height of five foot five. She was wearing a dress similar to her original model, but parts of her body had eroded away; revealing a good portion of her endoskeleton. Though, there was now a red and green circle inside her exposed chest plate. Her face was more human now, but was a mixture of dingy white and pure gray with pinkish cheeks, an exposed mouth full of needle sharp teeth, and her sockets had also eroded, leaving behind a pair of glowing green orbs.

Even her hair had changed. It was no longer simple red metal, but separate strands of red, orange, yellow and the occasional streak of blue; tied up into a pair of pigtails. Pigtails bounded by metal wiring, that is. Her right hand was exposed, the endoskeleton gleaming under the glow of Michael's flashlight, but her left hand was a rather large metal claw-like pincher; that was lined with sharp, jagged pieces of metal. And why was she wearing skates now?

"Circus Baby?" Henry was hesitant as she cackled softly.

No.  
More like scrap now.

_"You've done well brother,"_ Baby cooed as she looked over at Michael; who in return, was confused by her ominous words. Henry, on the other hand, felt sick as he realized just who was in control, and it sure as hell wasn't Baby. "Elizabeth," Henry said softly, his voice eerily flat; sending a chill down Michael's spine.

That's right.  
He had a little sister at one time.

_I remember now_ , Michael felt sick as a painful memory rose up in his cloudy thoughts. He could see her red hair pulled back as her green eyes twinkled merrily. How someone warned him not to let Elizabeth or his brother near the new animatronics, to how she had gotten on stage and was at Baby's side. Circus Baby, one of their father's newest designs, had killed Elizabeth in such a brutal fashion...

Henry looked down at the letter again, noting that the date was in nineteen ninety-one. "That's not possible, Elizabeth," He said quietly. "William could _not_ have sent this letter." Baby seemed to frown, her green eyes flashing a wicked red as she skated forward. _"Of course daddy sent it,"_ She snapped back. _"He wanted us to be free!"_

Henry shook his head, closing his eyes as if in great pain.

"William Afton disappeared sometime around eighty-seven," He said quietly, a sharp pain tugging at his heart. "Just like those children who were never seen." Michael glanced over at Henry with a furrow of his brow, looking completely bewildered. "Then...who sent me that letter?" He wondered out loud.

All of a sudden, there came a loud, high-pitched warble of a laugh. Baby's eyes turned red as she glared up at the ceiling; having recognized the cackle. She had thought that she had seen the last of Ennard when the bastard had forced her out; and where she had to resort to crafting her new body. How dare Ennard follow her here, this was her chance to escape, not theirs!

_"Ennard,"_ She snapped, waving her claw at the ceiling angrily. _"Get down here right now!"_ Michael reached down and managed to get Henry back, just as a part of the roof gave way; allowing a brand new animatronic to land in the office...crashing right where Henry had been only moments before. Now, it was Baby's turn to be confused as this was not Ennard.

The new animatronic was fairly large, and unfortunately, a mess of parts. Instead of having a proper endoskeleton, the animatronic was made primarily of tubing and wiring; all in various sizes and thickness. Though, you could make out a barrow waist line and broad shoulders. They did have humanoid hands, but covered with broken pieces of white and brown metal. Their face, in reality, was a different coloration of Freddy Fazbear. The mask was white with a chocolate brown muzzle, and a similar shade of brown lined their ears. Their right eye shone a soft yellow, though the left eye was permanently blacked out. The only thing they wore was a brown top hat and a brown bow could barely be seen on their chest.

Wait...

_Why am I so afraid?_ Michael wondered as he shyly hid behind Henry, much to the older man’s concern. The bear ignored the humans, content to focus on Baby as they spoke; revealing a voice that was a mixture between deep and guttural to a high-pitched metallic twang. Clearly, this new animatronic was male in nature.

**_"H-he wa-was a t-tool fo-for th-them..."_** The bear rasped, stuttering quite badly. It was as if two different people were talking, and Baby was highly suspicious. This may no longer be Ennard, but a completely new animatronic; one where Ennard no longer existed. She could see the eyes intersecting the mess of wires; recognizing the blue, amber and purplish eyes as belonging to those of Ballora and the Funtimes Freddy and Foxy.

Shit.

**_"Ju-just l-like u-u-us,"_** The bear continued, his rasp still a broken jumble of words. The bear's lone eye suddenly turned blue as he gave Baby an unimpressed look. **_"Y-you sh-should k-k-know al-already..."_** He growled, before he seemed to smile as he straightened himself, revealing that he was very, _very_ tall. **_"O-or d-d-did Ba-Baby kee-keep tha-that fro-from y-y-you...Eliz-Elizabeth?"_** The bear snapped his muzzle at Baby, showing that his teeth were very, very sharp and stained a crimson red.

Hold on -  
Red?

Oh dear.

"What are you - ?" Henry was cut off by the bear. **_"W-we kn-know wh-who yo-you a-a-are Mr. Em-Emily,"_** The bear said quietly, not looking their way, but he still was acknowledging their presence. "W-we me-met b-before a-at t-t-the Di-diner..." Henry was silent as he pondered the bear's words, before realization dawned on him. If Baby was here in a new form, then did that mean that those other animatronics that had been with Baby before, were somewhere in this new one?

The Funtimes Freddy and Foxy.  
And Ballora...

They were a part of this - this thing?!

**_"Th-The co-company wa-was m-more int-interested in Mr. A-a-afton,"_** The bear's tone was flat, as if reciting something, before shaking his head; grunting softly as he rubbed at what would be his throat. **_"But to do that, they had to eliminate his 'links'."_** Huh, the bear's speech had gotten better just now. There was no stuttering at least. "Links?" Michael repeated, peering over Henry's shoulder at the animatronic with curiosity. 

**_"His children and Mr. Emily,"_** The bear admitted. **_"They were all that was keeping him...stable."_** Henry snapped to attention, his brown eyes widening as he shakily raised a hand to his mouth, feeling ill. The bear's words were beginning to make a sick kind of sense now. Henry closed his eyes, as if pain. "That's why Elizabeth and Finn were killed," He said slowly, before opening his eyes as he looked to the bear, almost pleading with them really. "...isn't it?" The bear, who had finally looked over at him, nodded reluctantly. 

Son of a bitch!

Baby turned a sharp gaze on Henry, as if in surprised shock. _"Finn's dead...?"_ She whispered, as if unable to believe such a thing. **_"With no connections keeping him here,"_** The bear continued as his eye burned a bright, almost neon, really, shade of red. **_"William Afton was left vulnerable to the company."_** Baby was silent, staring down at the dingy floor; lost in her own thoughts.

For years, she had been consumed with the need for revenge. It had been frightening, to have her memories wake up inside of an animatronic that her father had created. But then, looking over at the bear, had her father really design these new animatronics...or was it the work of the old company; Fazbear Entertainment?

Henry, on the other hand, was curious. He suddenly recalled something that William had mentioned off-hand; something that was to be implemented in case of emergencies. A hidden, safe room that would be known only to a select few. This was to be in the plan for any future businesses. And if this place was really modeled after the old restaurants, then they too, would have the same room. Come to think of it, since when did a security office have a set of lockers in them? Henry turned his head to the far wall, having noted the series of lockers lining it. There were even a few boxes stacked neatly on one end. Something about those lockers were setting off alarm bells. What if the hidden room was behind those lockers...?

Only one way to find out.

"Kid, do you think that you and..." Henry trailed off as he realized that he didn't know the bear's name, as it wasn't Funtime Freddy anymore. The bear's eye suddenly turned pink as he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, surprising Baby. **_"Call me Molten Freddy,"_** He said with an embarrassed smile; which was frightening.

Ah.

“Can you and Molten Freddy move some of those lockers?” Henry continued, gesturing to the row of lockers. Michael blinked owlishly, before realization dawned on him. “Y-You think there’s something behind them?” He asked curiously as Henry grunted in return. Molten Freddy hummed softly but dragged himself along the floor, moving quite rapidly for someone who didn’t have any legs. He was by the lockers in no time, looking up with a single orange eye, almost curiously, really.

Turns out, the lockers were nailed down.  
Well, not all of them.

Three were discovered to be loose enough for movement. Clearly, someone was trying to hide something and did a rather poor job at that. It took the combined effort of Michael, Molten Freddy and strangely enough, Baby, to move the trio of lockers. Unfortunately, the lockers had rusted and practically crumbled away underneath the two trons.

Oh.

Michael took a step back, wincing as his wrists were protesting from the harsh movement; rubbing at the aching joints tenderly. He was shaking the pain out when something that was amongst the wall had caught his attention. "Is that...a door?" He asked, surprised by the sight. Sure enough, the lockers had been hiding a door.

"It's considered a safe room," Henry explained gruffly. "William had it implemented in case of emergencies." Baby turned her head curiously, her green eyes soft at the mention of her father. Elizabeth Afton always did have a soft spot for her precious daddy. "It was to be a part of any branch if we ever expanded," Henry sighed, his eyes dimming in bitterness.

Molten Freddy slithered back as Michael hesitantly grabbed at the dulled knob; a thoughtful frown upon his face. If this worked out, then he might find the answers that he sought. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned the knob, surprised that it easily turned, and the door slowly opened; revealing the contents within. The room was about the average size for storage; many boxes scattered about; stacked neatly into towers. There was a table in the far corner, holding a box or two of their own. However, it was the animatronic that was propped up against the wall that caught their attention.

Spring Bonnie.  
Or what was left of him, anyway.

Taking his flashlight out, Michael flicked it on and scanned it over the old animatronic. Henry had shuffled after him, peering around the younger man, his heart sinking at the sight of the once beloved animatronic; the sight truly heartbreaking. Being locked away for so many years, Spring Bonnie had been left forgotten; rotting away as time moved on without him.

His fur, once a warm golden color had turned a murky green with his belly being a slightly darker shade. His left ear had been ripped about half way down, leaving bits of metal and wiring to poke out. Chunks of his suit had eroded, revealing parts of his endoskeleton, but what were those red strands around his endoskeleton? The strands were rather thick and more of a reddish-pink and had wrapped around his endoskeleton; various wires hanging loosely. His muzzle had been eroding for some time, and the suit's teeth were exposed; locked in a permanent grin. His eyes were dim, showing that he was currently dormant, but they were different somehow. Michael wasn’t sure how he knew, but there was something about the old animatronic that left him unsettled.

"Ah-hem."

Hearing the clearing of someone's voice, the humans snapped to attention as the two robots turned; surprised to see a beautiful woman standing there. Her inky blue-black hair fell behind her in soft waves, fair skin that accented aristocratic features and dark eyes that shone like the evening skies. For some reason, she was carrying a boy who appeared to be in his mid-teens.

_It can't be..._

Molten Freddy was immediately drawn to the boy, and his eye promptly turned a familiar shade of blue as an amber ring lined the edges of blue, and a purplish dot for the pupil. He could not look away, feeling his servos race. The boy, despite the black markings, wasn’t that bad looking for a human. Soft tanned skin and wild inky curls, although the clawed nails was something that humans shouldn't be capable of having.

_He's the one..._  
_...the one we've been waiting for..._

The woman, there was no way she could be human, as she gave off a presence that could be felt. The air felt eerily heavy, as if someone had taken a damp cloth and shielded their senses; it was unsettling, to say the least. Who was she and why was she here?

The woman's eyes landed on the old animatronic, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Wake up, William," She said softly, catching Henry's attention. No one had seen William in years, why was she...unless - oh no. He knew why the spring suits had been effectively removed from the lineup; as the suits could lead to a brutal end. There was no way that it was possible...could it?

For a moment, nothing happened.

But then, Spring Bonnie's left hand twitched slightly. The animatronic shook, energy slowly returning as he activated for the first time in years. However, as his eyes lit up, they were not their usual greenish color. Instead, his eyes were solid disks of pure silver. Spring Bonnie blinked owlishly, staring up at the woman in confusion, and when he spoke; it was a voice that Henry hadn't heard in years. The voice was broken by cackles of white noise, as if they hadn't spoken in years, and they probably haven't.

**"W-W-Who a-are y-yo-you...?"** Spring Bonnie asked, his voice low with a barely noticeable British accent. He slowly got to his feet, his joints creaking loudly as he stood. Henry felt his heart shatter as he realized just what had happened to William all those years ago. "W-William?" He breathed, tears coming to his eyes as Spring Bonnie turned, as if surprised.

Spring squinted, his sight not all that good anymore, taking in the old man carefully. It took him a bit to recognize him, as aged as the man was. **"H-Henry?"** Spring was surprised to say the least. **"I-i-is t-t-that y-yo-you?"** He rasped, reaching a metal hand out, before stopping as he looked down at his limb; blinking rapidly. How did - oh, right. He inwardly grimaced as he slowly remembered what had happened.

**"I-I-I'm d-dead..."** Spring murmured as his silver eyes met the woman's. For some reason, he felt like he knew her, or at least, should know of her. But for the life of him, William could not remember. **"...a-aren't I-I-I?"** The woman gave a slight nod, confirming what he instinctively knew.

"Tell me, William," The woman mused, her voice, while soft, held a warm huskiness to it. Spring looked over at her, curiously. "Do you remember your sisters?" Hearing the word 'sisters', Baby and Michael looked up in surprisement. William Afton had siblings? They had aunts out there somewhere? Why didn't William ever say anything about them?!

Spring was silent.  
But only for a moment.

**"V-V-Vanessa..."** He whispered. **"S-S-She w-w-was t-t-the o-oldest,"** His voice was quiet as he struggled to remember his early childhood. **"I-I-I r-re-rember s-s-she cl-closed h-her h-heart,"** Spring seemed to frown, before shaking his head tiredly. **"I-I-I h-haven't s-s-seen h-her s-s-since I-I-I w-w-was a ch-child,"** He muttered as the woman sighed.

"Vannesa Afton, unfortunately died of a drug overdose when she was just twenty-one," The woman said flatly as William visibly flinched. "And the other?" She snapped a finger, and a rather comfortable looking chair suddenly appeared in the room. The woman then proceeded to lower her precious cargo onto the chair, brushing back a dark strand from his face; revealing a lightning bolt that had been painstakingly carved into his forehead.

Oooh.

**"C-Calla,"** Spring breathed, before his eyes darted to the floor. **"I-I-I r-re-remember h-her..."** And he did, her voracious red locks and warm eyes. Calla-Lily had been the best part of his life, and it had truly hurt when she too, closed off her heart; moving back to England so that she could attend University. To be honest, he hadn't seen or heard from her since he was like, what, fourteen or fifteen was it now?

The woman gave a soft, sad smile.

"Calla-Lily eventually married a man, Harold Evans," She told him as he looked up; surprised by the admission. "She went on to having two daughters of her own, Petunia and Lily." Spring tilted his head, and while sad, he was happy that she had moved on with her life. So, he had two nieces out there, did he? Wait, why was he getting a bad feeling from her?

"Calla-Lily and her husband were killed October thirty-first nineteen seventy-seven," The woman continued, murmuring softly. What a way to learn the fate of someone you hadn't seen or heard from in years. Come to think of it, why wasn't he ever told? "Petunia Evans eventually marries one of the worst mortals to exist," She made a disgusted face. "One Vernon Dursley." Vernon Dursley was a racist bigot of the highest order and there wasn't much of a redemption for that man, no matter how many resets there were.

Judging by her reactions, something told Spring that this Vernon Dursley was not the pleasant sort. If anything, it wouldn't surprise him if _that_ activated in Dursley's presence. "In return, she had one son, Dudley." Michael raised an eyebrow as Henry shook his head in disbelief at the terrible name. Even Baby had recoiled at the childish name.

"As for Lily," The woman smiled sweetly as she thought back to the fiery woman who had earned the heart of one of her favored children. "She married her school sweetheart," She looked back to the sleeping teen with fondness. "Giving birth to this young man, here," The woman straightened up as Molten Freddy growled softly, his shoulders tensing as if bracing for something.

"Hadrian Jameson Potter."

**_"What happened to him?"_** Molten Freddy's voice was soft, but agitation was clear in his tone. His gaze remained firmly on the teen, his muscles tense; soft growls rumbling in his chest. The woman looked over, before her smile widened, and she calmly took a step back from the teen; but not before giving the animatronic a gentle, encouraging nod.

Huh?

Molten Freddy blinked owlishly, surprised if not a bit weary. He looked from her to the teen and back again, as if unsure. "It's alright, Molten Freddy," She said softly. "You've been waiting a long time for him, haven't you?" Spring's head snapped up and he was looking over at Molten Freddy in surprisement, before a faint memory came surging back. A memory that he could barely remember when he spoke with Funtime Freddy.

How everything felt empty.  
He understood now.

A broken bond...

Molten Freddy silently slithered forward, dragging himself over as he peered up at the teen; taking in the soft features, the dark lashes that framed his almond shaped eyes. How his tousled curls framed his face perfectly, as a cute nose wrinkled as he slept. But those markings were sending off alarm bells.

"No matter how many times I've done this," The woman said angrily, her eyes turning pitch black with barely contained rage. "Everyone's fate always remains the same." She looked up, her eyes devoid of life and you could feel the pressure in the room growing as she seemed to tower over them.

"You wind up trapped in the suit," Her gaze lingered on Spring, who looked down in shame. "Henry is driven by vengeance," Henry grimaced as he tightened his hold over his cane. "Michael is forever ruined by Ennard's actions." Molten Freddy visibly flinched, his eye lowering slightly. "Elizabeth's soul is forever bound to Baby's." Damn, she sure knew where to hit just right, didn't she?

"And Hadrian..." She drew in a sharp breath, the glass wall slowly cracking beneath the ever growing pressure. "Becomes nothing more than a puppet." She gritted her teeth as the cracks lengthened in size, becoming more visible. "All because of one greedy, delusional old man," She shouted, just as the desk cracked; splitting itself in half.

Wait a minute -  
...an old man?

Something about that tugged at Spring's memory, a far away memory that he could barely remember from his earliest of childhoods. Why did that term send his servos racing, as he could feel it tugging at his thoughts. Rage, such a sensation that he hadn't felt in years. "But you, William," The woman's voice turned sharp as her empty eyes met Spring's silver orbs.

"You understand, don't you?"

...eh?

Spring leaned back as she was suddenly in his face. "How as a child everything felt familiar?" His eyes widened slightly, and dread began to settle in his system. "As if you had gone through it before?" She tried, leaving the others rather confused; as well as suspicious by Spring's reactions.

"Because you have."

_...I did?_

"I have enough energy for one last round," She said quietly, her shoulders shaking, but she appeared to be calming down. Well, calm enough where the window had ceased cracking, anyway. "Go back one last time," The woman said softly, and now that he thought about it, she did appear rather tired. "Stop this from happening," She continued with a soft murmur. "And keep Albus Dumbledore away from **_my_** child!"

Spring was silent, his silver eyes looking over the room’s occupants carefully. Did he really have what it took to keep this future from happening? Could he really prevent his family from breaking? And what about Calla-Lily...? Was it possible that he could regain his bond with her...?

Only one way to find out.

"Do we have a deal, William Jack Afton?"  
Oooh...did she have to use his middle name?

She held out a dainty hand to him, and Spring looked down. And despite how things were, there really was only one choice for him. **"D-Deal..."** He agreed and shook her hand. Spring jerked back when she gripped his metal limb tightly and a surge of energy coursed through his body, causing his endoskeleton to shudder. Almost immediately, his vision swarmed as he fell to his knees with a choked cry.

"William!" Henry cried and tried to reach the animatronic's side, only to be stopped by the woman. "This is your final chance," The woman said coldly as the ground gave a sudden lurch. Michael looked up nervously, as he swore he could hear the building groan in protest. Baby was tense, her green eyes darting about as the ground trembled beneath her.

"Don't screw it up."

Spring could feel his own body slowly shutting down, darkness creeping into the edges as he looked up weakly. **"W-w-who a-are y-yo-you r-re-really?"** He rasped, exhaustion tugging at his senses, threatening to drag him down as she smiled sadly; kneeling before him as she spoke.

"You may call me Hecate."

And Spring, formly William Afton, fell into the shadows.  
He knew no more.


	9. I'm Baaaack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chance to get things right.
> 
> Can William escape his troubled home in time...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, abuse and body horror will be seen here

April 13, 1957

_"You may call me Hecate."_

Bright teal eyes flew open.

William Jack Afton sat up in bed, clutching tightly at worn covers; breathing heavily. He was decidedly pale with his auburn locks matted to his face, shivering as he was gripped by a cold, clammy sweat. His heart was pounding like mad, an almost painful ringing pierced his ears. That had been one intense dream for him; well, it was more like a never ending nightmare.

It was a dream.  
...wasn't it?

Blinking harshly under the natural sunlight that was filtering through his blinds, William slowly looked down at himself. There, upon looking, was not a single sight of a rotten suit or a metal endoskeleton. Instead, gangly arms white as snow, greeted him. He was nervous, when he found what looked like spidery silver markings barely visible among the pale flesh; some that resembled a star-like quality to them. 

Still in a state of shock, William looked around, blinking owlishly. This...was this his room? The room was somewhat small for a growing teenage boy, or at least, that's what it looked like. The wallpaper was a dingy, dark blue and was peeling in some areas and a filthy brown carpet that looked like it hadn’t been taken care of in years.

The furniture was rather simple, if not old. A single bed with worn blue-gray covers and faded aged sheets. A small, battered table sat next to the bed where an old lamp with a dingy shade and an even older clock laid innocently. An old, battered desk and he could see some papers scattered about the surface. Hanging above the desk was a calendar, reflecting the current date; April thirteenth, nineteen fifty-seven.

Wait -  
What?!

Rubbing at his eyes, William shook his head. Was he seeing things, or did the calendar really say that it was nineteen fifty-seven? His eyes were drawn back to the scars marring his arms, before a chill swept down his spine, dread settling in his soul as he swallowed thickly. His dream...it wasn't a dream, was it?

That woman...  
What was her name?

Oh, Hecate. 

William's eyes dimmed, unknowingly flashing purple as his mind raced back to what he knew about mythology. To be more precise, the ancient Greek mythology. Hecate was known as the Titaness and Goddess of witchcraft, crossroads and the dead. It was always advised in the legends to never anger the gods, it may just be the last thing you ever did. The goddess of the dead...that would explain things. Will had never been comfortable with a lot of people, but as Spring Bonnie, he had been rather comfortable in her presence. It all made sense now, as the dead were a part of her kingdom; and he had been dead, hadn't he? 

Hold on a moment -

It was back to being nineteen fifty-seven, right?

Looking back to the calendar, Will saw the date that was circled, slowly turning white as he finally remembered. His sixteenth birthday...the very day his father had lost control and tried to kill him. Shit, how long did he have before Jack was even awake? Did he have enough time to escape?

Now knowing of his limits, Will checked the alarm clock, his stomach churning as nausea burned at his senses. It was nearly eleven in the morning, half the day had gone by already. Oh hells bells, was Jack awake or still sleeping off a binge? A soft rustling suddenly caught his attention, and Will's head snapped towards his still closed door. That sounded like it came from down the hallway. 

Oh man.

_I need to get out of here_ , Will decided with hard eyes. He pushed back the covers and slowly moved so that he could get himself moving. However, a decidedly sharp pain seared across his left leg, and he bit down on his lips to keep himself from crying out; heat flaring without warning. Will collapsed to his knees the moment he tried to get up.

What the fuck - ?

Gritting his teeth, Will managed to push himself up into a sitting position and looked down. He was wearing a gray tee-shirt and black sweats, however, the left pant leg seemed a little darker than it should be. His suspicions rising, Will shakily reached down and rolled back the pant leg, before his eyes widened slightly at the sight. A deep, angry gash had been drawn across his ankle; a freshly made cut only hours earlier. 

"Where do you think you’re going boy?"

Shit.

.-.-.-.  
**Emily Residence**

_Where is he?_

Seventeen-year-old Henry Emily was nervous as hell, as he stood at the living room window; a window that looked out to the front of the cozy little neighborhood. He brushed a brownish strand from his face as his honey eyes dimmed considerably, darting about nervously. 

Last night, woah boy.

Last night he had the strangest dream in his life. Well...it was more like a nightmare, parts of the dream were fading, even now, it was getting harder to recall them. But there was one thing that stood out against everything. The sight of an old animatronic, shaped like a rabbit, but one that had been left to rot; forgotten by all. And Henry knew, he just knew that the tron was connected to William.

Something wasn't right.

"Henry?"

The teen turned, meeting the warm amber eyes of his ma, Maria. Her blond hair was beginning to harbor natural streaks of silver, as her face was more homely; having aged rather nicely over the years. She was currently drying her hands off with a small towel, having come out from the kitchen as she realized that her son was being unusually quiet.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly, concerned. Maria wasn't the only one who had noticed his odd behavior, her husband, Henry's father; Daniel, had noted the abrupt change. Ever since Henry woke up this morning, he had been acting odd, very odd. He was a bit pale, his eyes semi-glazed and he had been at that particular window, as if anxiously waiting for something.

Something...  
...or some _one_?

Henry hesitated, as if unsure about something; his eyes kept going to the window nervously. "It's..." He swallowed thickly. "It's about Will," He whispered, catching his mother's attention. "Will?" She tilted her head, before realization dawned on her. "Oh, William Afton," Maria mused thoughtfully. "You haven't spoken about him in years," She said quietly as he visibly flinched. "Your father and I merely assumed that you were no longer friends."

Henry lowered his head in shame, his eyes dimming in bitterness. "I shouldn't have left him," He mumbled, his voice low and angry. "I should have been there for him," Henry gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as his eyes blurred; hot tears prickling there. "Henry -" Maria reached out for him, startled by his sudden shaking. "You don't get it, ma," Henry snapped. 

"I abandoned my best friend!"

Maria was taken back by his burst of anger. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me," He swiped at his eyes as he turned his head away in anger. "I can't go through that again ma," Henry whispered, looking up with wide eyes, tears slowly trickling from his cloudy brown eyes. "Will's in trouble," He said firmly, almost desperate really. "I have to help him..."

Maria Emily was silent as she looked thoughtfully at her son. His face, while distressed, she could see the heartache clearly within his eyes. He was truly worried sick about the youngest Afton, and now, Maria couldn't help but believe him. "Let me go and get your father," She finally spoke, lowering the damp towel. "We'll go ahead and check on the Aftons," Maria assured him as his shoulders sagged. Henry gave a weak nod, looking back to the window once more; his brow furrowing in concern. Oh, he hoped that they got there in time. Somehow, Henry wasn't sure how, but he knew that somewhere out there, Will was in grave danger.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Will?_

.-.-.-.  
**Afton Residence**

CRACK

Will bit his lip hard, hard enough to pierce the flesh as he received a sharp kick to the side; which sent him straight to the floor. Cringing deeply as his body bucked from the sudden pain, Will instinctively curled up, shielding his head from any potential blows. Jack was awake far sooner than what Will would have expected from someone who was always _drunk_.

Jack Afton hadn't aged all that well, either.

Jack's hair was positively gray, stress lines marring his paler, thinner face; with heavy bags lined his eerie, slitted purple eyes. He was thinner too, an unhealthy weight at that. His greasy brown shirt seemed to hang off of his emaciated frame, and he was continuously swaying in place and no wonder; as Will caught a glimpse of a half empty bottle of whiskey in the man's hands.

Shit.  
He was still drunk.

"You think I'm gonna le' you get to tha' friend of yours'?" Jack slurred, taking another swig. Will groaned softly, coughing harshly as his lungs burned in protest. He could feel a warm liquid coating his lips as he struggled to move, but his body was locked with pain. "If anythin' I’m gonna finish what I should've done before," Jack growled, sending a chill down Will's spine.

That...

He...he couldn't be talking about what he thought he was...  
...right?

Glaring down at his 'son' with a bloodshot gaze, Jack Afton scowled as he delivered another swift kick to the boy's vulnerable side. He felt a sick sense of glee as he heard a louder, more distinct crack; his lips curling into a cruel smile as William let out a pained moan. The drunken man wasn’t sure what was happening, but as his eyes narrowed into slits, there was the faint, ominous feeling of deja vu; as if this had already happened.

His fault...  
It was all his fault...

"Get up," Jack said coldly, his slitted purple eyes glittering like gems. Soft whispers caressed his thoughts as his vision flickered ominously. His head was aching terribly, as hunger gnawed at his hollowed stomach. The teen didn't move, instead it curled tighter, its breathing shallow; a low, wet sound. "I said," Jack hissed as he took a step forward, reaching down.

**_"GET UP!"_ **

Nails digging in sharply, William yelped as he was suddenly lifted from the ground. Despite his seemingly frailer appearance, Jack was surprisingly strong. His left foot was killing him as his chest felt oddly heavy, fractured ribs brushing cruelly against one another. 

Wait -

_What's that smell?_

An eerie metallic odor burned at his nose, an all too familiar scent; one that had haunted him for years. William could recognize it as blood, and fresh at that. Nausea churning his stomach, William managed to open his eyes and found himself staring into Jack's empty eyes.

Slitted purple with an inky sclera glared back.

Will was stunned into silence by the slow changes that was overcoming Jack.The man seemed to tower over the uneasy teen, his sallow skin slowly turning an ashen gray as his hair continued to thin before his very eyes; brittle strands dropping harmlessly to the floor. His ears were looking thinner by the minute, gaining a sharp point at the tip. As if realizing something, Jack growled, a low rumble rippling through his chest as he literally threw the startled teen out of the room. Will grunted as he slammed into the railing, pain shooting across his spine; his head throbbing from the sudden collision. Jack had never been this strong before, he realized with a pained wince, struggling to move. Sending him back like this, his past had been irrevocably altered. Nothing was the same anymore, leaving William in the dark about his now potential future.

**_"Shou-should've d-drowned y-y-you,"_** Jack rasped, stuttering as his voice grew guttural; less human. His body was quivering as his shoulders jerked in movement. Will managed to pull himself into a sitting position, watching with wide eyes, cringing visibly as loud, sickening cracks echoed within his ears. He should get up and escape while he could, and yet, Will could not look away as his father continued to change before him.

Sure enough, Jack was getting taller as his limbs seemed to grow; his shoulders snapping as they bent out of shape. His nails were breaking off as new, thicker nails were pushing through; growing longer as they were beginning to resemble claws. **_"A-Abomination..."_** Jack growled as he felt the dark energy coursing through him; soft, sweet whispers caressing his thoughts as he glared with murderous rage at the source of what he believed to be the wrongdoing of everything in his life.

Not anymore.

Today he would finish it.  
Once and for all.

Get up~Get up~Get up!

Will tensed as the floor was beginning to tremble, fear trickling down his spine as primal instincts rose up with a vengeance. Jack's form was mutating faster as thin red lines started to form along his longer, leaner limbs and something told Will that if he didn't get up now, the spring suit wouldn't be needed in the future. Jack would do him in sooner.

_Henry..._

Will struggled to get to his feet, grabbing onto the railing as he painfully pulled himself up. He visibly flinched as Jack's growling grew more animalistic. Will bit back a groan as his ribs were moving a little too easily, his stomach lurched, and he could feel a warm liquid slowly coating his throat.

_...where are you...?_

.-.-.-.

"Henry..." Maria trailed off as she frowned softly, the family car slowly driving through the streets of Hurricane. "...are you sure this is where William lives?" As promised, Maria had gone to get her husband, Daniel; a handsome man with wavy chestnut curls but forest green eyes, who, like her, was concerned about their son. And after getting the Afton address out of him, Daniel drove them over. 

What none of them knew, was that the Aftons lived in the lower end areas of the town. The parts many residents referred to as _poor town_. The families with lower income were the ones who mainly lived on these streets, it was a little nerve wrecking for some people. This particular neighborhood, however, hadn't been kept up as other neighborhoods. The landscape was more bare with gnarled trees that were reaching for the cloudy skies, drying yards, and several houses were on the verge of being condemned; what with piles of trash gathering out front. Several homes even had their windows boarded up, how could a neighborhood get this bad?

Now, where was the Afton home?

Suddenly, and without warning, a terrifying shriek ripped through the now early afternoon air. The cry had been so loud, that it sent any nearby bird reeling and flying away in a panic. That scream, it didn't sound like it belonged to any human, but a beast of some sort. But wait - where was it coming from?!

Henry turned a ghostly white, swallowing thickly as his head turned slightly off to the right. There, just three doors down from where the car had stalled, was an old, rundown green house with battered shutters, and a faded brown door. Somehow, he knew, without a doubt, that this house; this seemingly ordinary (if worn) home, was where Will lived.

Another scream.  
But this one sounded human for once.

What the hell was going on in there?!

(...)

CRACK!

Will screamed in pain as he was thrown over the railing, landing down below with a sickening crunch. His back flared with searing pain, paralyzing him in place; leaving him utterly helpless to the beast that was once Jack Afton. This was really it, Will realized with sickening fear, he was really going to die at the hands of his father. And no one, no one would ever know the truth. Tears pricked at his eyes, and Will felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

_Henry..._

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and no wonder. There was an immense pressure being placed on his throat. He reached weakly to the object, only to feel sticky fur and long, sharp claws digging painfully into tender flesh. Will's eyes fluttered, and he found himself staring into startling blood red eyes as his father's face had become more narrowed as his nose and mouth had begun to fuse, stretching outwards into a blood soaked muzzle full of needle sharp teeth. So, it was true then, about the Afton males...Jack Afton was no more; merely a vengeful beast.

_...I'm sorry..._

As his eyes started to close, Will never once heard the footsteps fast approaching the door. Nor did he hear the frantic cries of his name, both young and old, all begging for someone to open the door. However, he did hear the loud bang as the door was finally forced open, and the heartbreaking cry of his name did indeed catch his attention.

It couldn't be...  
...could it?

After ramming his shoulder repeatedly into the door, which had finally given out and the Emily's rushed into the living room; only to stare in utter horror at the sight. Some form of monstrous beast had its clawed hands wrapped around the throat of a teenage boy who was fading fast. Henry saw those teal eyes dimming at an alarming speed and was shocked to see that the teen was in fact, William. He had forgotten what Will had looked like as a kid, he was...cute.

Eeep!

"Will!" Henry screamed, terrified as the beast lifted its head, revealing glowing red eyes. **_"Y-You..."_** It growled, its voice deep and guttural; as if two people were speaking as one. **_"I-I w-wo-would t-think y-you w-wo-would wa-want h-him d-d-dead...?"_** It hissed, blood dripping from its muzzle, shocking all of them. **_"T-t-those k-kids wo-wouldn't ha-have t-to wo-worry..._**

Wait - what?

Then the beast focused once more on Will, whose face was turning white as snow as his lips were slowly turning blue. **_"N-now...DIE!"_** It snarled, raising a clawed hand over the weakening teen. However, only Will saw the black and white tendril suddenly lashing out from the shadows as it met its target.

The beast' own chest.

The beast let out a soft grunt, staggering as its chest was suddenly pierced by something that technically, shouldn't even exist at this moment. All Will could see was a pair of glowing white eyes as it slowly dragged the beast into the shadows, but not before a porcelain like mask revealed itself; a mask born from a dark dream. It seemed to smile at him, holding up a long quivering tendril to its gaping mouth as if to shush the dazed teen.

And just like that, it was over.  
For now, anyway.

Still in shock by what they had seen, Henry ran up to Will with his mother right behind him. While aware of certain things, thanks to her family's history, Maria never expected to see a blasted _wendigo_ in a mundane neighborhood of all things! She had never spoken of her family, as she believed that her son had been skipped out on the gift, but now, as she watched him gently lift William into his arms, pleading for the other to wake up; Maria Rose Skyes wasn't so sure.

Henry felt his heart sink as he saw that Will wasn't moving, he was so very pale now. Terrified, he hurried over and gently lifted Will into his arms; a bit concerned as he realized that Will was surprisingly light.Will was tall for his age, he always had been. So, shouldn't he weigh a bit more than this? William Afton hardly weighed a thing, he was practically skin and bones! He brushed Will’s cheek, a single tear falling from his eye as he blinked furiously. Will was decidedly pale, his lips, a pale bluish-white; and he was growing cold. "W-Will?" Henry rasped, fear beginning to trickle down his spine as he wondered faintly, if perhaps, that they had arrived too late to help the lifeless teen.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then...

Will let out a pained, choked gasp as he shook like a little leaf. He was coughing and gagging, tears prickling at his eyes as his lungs screamed for air. "Thank heavens you're alright," Henry breathed, gently hugging the teen, tears trickling down his face; a sign of relief. Still coughing, Will's eyes fluttered and as they opened, he was shocked to find that it was a much younger Henry, who was hugging. At long last, everything came crashing down in Will's mind, and he finally broke down. Shakily wrapping his thin arms around the older male, Will cried for what felt like an eternity; relieved that he had his friend back once.

Everything was going to be different.  
He was sure of it.

.-.-.-.  
**April 17**

Bored.

That was what Will was feeling at this precise moment; being bored out of his mind. After what had happened at his house, the Emily's immediately brought him to the local hospital, and well, the results weren't exactly good; infuriating the adults. Even Henry had been shocked into silence once he learned the truth about William's homelife.

Abuse.

William had been emotionally and physically abused by his parents for years. It had been kept hidden for so long, that not one soul had ever known. Sure, there had been some speculations amongst the neighborhoods, but no; no one had ever been able to figure it out. So, it was a great surprise for those who knew the Afton's personally, just to find out how damaged the family really was.

Will was clearly malnourished, and had been for some time. Several bones were far weaker than they should be, and it wasn't just due to a lack of proper vitamins, either. It was discovered through several tests that William had broken those bones numerous times in his early childhood; suspiciously many were of the same bones. His ribs had been broken so many times over the years, that he would have breathing problems for the rest of his life. There were ways to help, but William would have to be very careful from now on. With his tendons in his ankle as damaged as they were, he would not be able to walk until they healed enough for the doctors' satisfaction. There had been even more tests done, sometimes when he was awake, and others were done while he slept.

As for now, William was resting comfortably; his ribs bound tight as they were kept stable for healing. It took some convincing to allow for visitors, but eventually, Henry and his parents would be allowed to see him. There was a bit of a problem, though. With Will being underage, he needed a guardian to look after him. But his parents were now dead, and although he had his sister, Vanessa and Calla-Lily, both had made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with him.

Or so he thought.

"W-Will?"

...eh?

Will looked up, a bit curious to hear the soft accented voice. And to his eternal shock, a beautiful woman was standing in the doorway, her auburn hair was tied back as soft green eyes gazed back from a familiar, if not aged face. It couldn't be her...could it? Was it possible that she was here...?

"Calla?" He whispered, his heart racing.

Calla-Lily Afton (now Evans) was looking at her little brother, who she hadn't seen in years; feeling her heart break at the sight. Will was tall for his age, a common trait shared by the Afton males. But, he was so thin, almost skin and bones. He was very pale, his skin bearing the slightest of gray tinges, spidery silver scars marring his flesh. His teal eyes were dull, dark circles hanging around them as he blinked owlishly; weary of the world. 

Calla couldn't believe what she had been told. Merely days ago, she had received a disturbing call from her old town of Hurricane; a call that had been made from the police department. To her shock and horror, Calla learned what had been going on behind her back all those years ago. To learn that your own parents were abusing your baby brother would send anyone reeling. Unfortunately, Jack and Sarah Afton were both dead. Sarah, who had been committed to an institution when William had been thirteen, killing herself a year later. And now Jack, who had viciously attacked William, only for the man to be dragged into what was described to be shadows; leaving behind a stunned group of witnesses, one who was her own brother.

There was a bit of a problem, though.

Without their parents, William no longer had a legal guardian. Vanessa, who was technically the oldest, was no longer amongst the living. She had gotten herself deep into a black hole, drinking, partying and doing who knows what with illegal substances. Vanny hadn't been watching herself, and had accidentally overdosed on one of those new drugs that had been going around; dying several hours later.

As for Calla, well, she married her college sweetheart, Harold Evans; a gentle natured soul who loved her dearly. Calla had even given birth to her first child, Petunia Marie, not even a month ago. She was thankful that Harold understood what was happening, and agreed to stay behind as she returned to America.

Hence, why she was here.

"W-What a-are y-y-you do-doing h-here?" Will rasped, stuttering quite badly. Calla hesitated, as if unsure about something; as they hadn't spoken to one another in years. "T-thought y-y-you h-hated m-me..." He mumbled, looking down at his hands, twiddling his fingers in a nervous gesture. 

Ouch.  
A bit harsh, don't you think?

Calla visibly flinched, before sighing as her eyes dimmed; lowering themselves to the floor. To be honest, she had no one to blame but herself. Calla had been the closest to her brother, but had grown distant as she had aged, before shutting out her family as she went away for college. There was no excuse for the cold, heartless way that she had acted.

Will was startled when he felt the arms wrapping around him as he was brought close to Calla; who had sat down on the bed, gently taking him into her arms. "I'm sorry Will," She breathed, soft tears slowly falling from her eyes as she hugged him. "I'm so, so sorry." He squirmed a bit, surprised to find that she was crying; her eyes dark with remorse.

Oh.

Realization dawned softly on him, as he realized what was happening. The ominous words of Lady Hecate suddenly came crashing back. About the greedy nature of men, of a powerful, manipulative old man. That man had been behind the tragedy of his life, ripping his family apart. But, if that was true, then how did Calla break through? Unless...

_Thank you._

.-.-.-.

While reunited, things weren't going to be so easy.

Knowing of the danger that William would face should he ever return to England, Calla decided that he needed to remain here in Hurricane. It was a miracle that, after meeting Daniel and Maria Emily, that she came up with a plan that should hopefully work out. Until William was ready to live on his own, Daniel and Maria would be more than willing to look after him.

Henry was, of course, ecstatic.

However, before William could be released, not only did he need to be physically better; but the doctors were concerned about his mental health. Unfortunately, for the doctors, William had no clue about his family's health history. This left only one way to discover the truth, and it wouldn't be pleasant for William, that is. It would take two weeks before the truth would come out.

Dissociative Identity Disorder.  
A.k.a. DID.

A rare illness of the mind. It was diagnosed when the victim had suffered a severe trauma where their mind would shatter; creating a single, separate personality; all to protect their mind. However, the form of DID that William was diagnosed with, was rare as it was _inherited_ ; passed down from father to son.

Only time would tell now.


	10. Deja Vue All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee, doesn't this feel familiar?
> 
> But...something's different.

**June 18, 1983**

Saturday.

Finally, after a long and tedious week, the glorifying weekend had arrived at long last. With schools having ended for the summer, many businesses would see a rise in profits as kids settled back in. This was actually a good time of the year for the small businesses of Hurricane Utah, as a good portion relied on the contributions of families. 

Didn't this seem familiar?

.-.-.-.

The Afton's.  
And the Emily's.

If there was one word to describe the two very different families, it would be 'chaotic'. Despite the tragedies that happened within their childhood, William Afton and Henry Emily remained close; keeping in touch even as they attended different colleges. So much had remained the same, and yet, a good deal had changed. William was able to keep in touch with Calla, learning about the little family that she had created. Petunia, her oldest child who could be quite girly at times; but had a bossy tone. Petunia was the type to crave normalcy, longing for a better life.

Calla's youngest daughter had been named after her, Lily, who greatly took after her. Lily was a sweet girl who could be quite daring for her age. She was good friends with a lonely boy down the street from her home; a boy named Severus Snape. Calla had always suspected there was something off about the boy's homelife, but nothing was ever truly proven. 

However, things changed once Lily turned eleven. Calla's letters were odd after that, as if she was hiding something about his niece. She would call at times, but there was something about her tone that was a bit worrying. Unfortunately, he only learned of the death of her and her husband a week after it had occurred; and only because Petunia found his number had been written down. After that, William lost contact with his nieces. While it hurt to learn about his sister's death, Calla-Lily's fate was unavoidable. She had been destined to die alongside her husband. 

William had gone on to attend several courses, covering business, cooking and even robotics. Henry still held a love for mathematics and machinery; choosing a degree in technology and robotics. Their bond remained strong and true, and were even each other's best man for their respective weddings. 

William eventually married a lovely girl by the name of Dana Schmidt, a wonderful German-American woman with curly dark hair and warm sapphire blue eyes. However, underneath her sweet visage, laid a darker nature. Dana had a way with words, as she could be either charming or downright vicious; easily breaking through one's own shield. Plus, she had a nasty temper when provoked. Despite this, Will _did_ care for her in his own way. They would eventually go on to having three wonderful children of their own. Michael William, who was the oldest. He had his mother's coloring, but was a near clone of his father. 

Elizabeth Jane was their only daughter, having unknowingly inherited her late grandmother's colorings; the same rich auburn hair and deep green eyes. And their youngest son, Finn Michael who seemed to be a perfect blend of his parents, but sported his mother's blue eyes.

Sadly, Dana's body wasn't strong enough. Unknown to anyone, Dana had been born with a weakened heart and a lower than normal immune system. Before Finn’s birth, she had contracted a minor cold, but it had quickly developed into full blown pneumonia as she gave birth. She died shortly after naming Finn, a sad, tired smile gracing her lips as she passed onto the next life.

As for the Emily family...?  
Well...

Henry had met a sweet girl of British origin; much to Will's amusement, a lovely girl by the name of Brenda Spinnet. She was pretty in her own way with long, silky chocolate locks and warm brown eyes. She would bear Henry two children, fraternal twins; Samuel and Charlotte Emily. There were complications, however. Brenda had never spoken of her health, a fact that bothered Henry, even now. As no one had known about her health’s history, Brenda’s body had given out due to complications of giving birth. What had broken the older male, was when Samuel died from SID's not even a fortnight later; leaving Charlotte as the only surviving child. Charlotte, or 'Charlie' as she preferred, was a perfect mixture of both her parents and was one of the sweetest girls around.

Now, you're probably wondering on what led to two different families living under one roof, hm? To be honest, it wasn't all that surprising. In fact, it occurred not long after Dana's passing. William had been drifting through a haze, struggling to take care of his children; unsure on what to do when Henry had stopped by with Charlie. It had been Henry, who had seen the pain that he was in; suggesting that they, the Afton's, move in. Well, technically, they would move into a bigger home. The Emily home wasn't all that big, really. It was just a simple two bedroom and bathroom home. After all, the two men were looking after four growing children.

Strangely enough, it worked out.

.-.-.-.

Stretching lazily in bed, seemingly cat-like with his movements, William yawned as he awoke that faithful Saturday morning. His bones creaked ominously as his muscles strained themselves from the abrupt stretching. Grimacing at the slight burn, William breathed deeply, slowly easing out the aches, before slowly sitting up; running a hand through messy auburn locks.

This again...

Life with his kids was definitely different this time around. He was much firmer now, especially when it came to disciplining. Will made sure to encourage them to do the right thing, and to follow their hearts and dreams. Although, he kept a stronger front when it came to Elizabeth. In the past, Elizabeth had been his little girl; severely spoiled and highly manipulative when she wanted to be. This time, however, Will was firm with his treatment of her. He wasn't going to let her become like _that_ ever. Will also made sure that all three got along better this time around. Sure there were spats, but what family didn't have them?

Once again, Fredbear's Diner had been started up. It was almost the same, save for the fact that this time around, there were no springlock suits of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie...just to be safe. However, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie had gone through a major change. They were no longer as bulky as before, built smaller and softer in appearance.

The thing was, Will wasn't sure about the material that was used to rebuild the animatronics. The metal was always warm to the touch, almost as if it were alive. Such a crazy thought, right? And yet, Will had the feeling that he knew who had it delivered, it would make sense after all. And the metal had been incredibly useful, there was still plenty left for future projects.

Fredbear now stood at a height of six foot seven with a stocky build; sleek muscles and a more toned stomach. His muzzle was smaller, sharp canines mixed in with human-like teeth. Fredbear's fur was a darker shade of gold, with lighter colored fur lining his ears. He still had humanoid hands, but soft pads marked his palms. And his eyes were now a slightly darker shade of green.

Spring Bonnie now stood at a height of six feet, ears not counting, of course. He was built to be more slimmer than Fredbear. His muzzle was smaller and he always seemed to smile; as if knowing something that others did not. His fur was fluffy, a darker shade of gold with a softer creamier fur lining his ears, the edges of his muzzle and his chest fur. And his eyes were more of a bluish-green this time.

Will smiled softly.

Without having to worry about Fazbear Entertainment, the diner had been doing quite well on its own. The best part of this, was that there was absolutely no greedy Board of Directors. William and Henry were fully in control of their business. In fact, about a year after they opened, they were able to bring back the Faz-Gang of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

The gang had also gone through a major upgrade.

Freddy was now about the same height as Fredbear, but a slight more slimmer than the other; but still equally as strong. His muzzle was smaller, sharp canines mixed in with human-like teeth. Freddy’s fur was a soft chocolate brown with cream tinting his muzzle, lining his ears and even faint strands along his arms. His paws - er - hands, contained soft pads that marked his palms. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, a sweet smile always graced his muzzle.

Funnily enough, Bonnie was the same height as Spring, but a little more muscular. His muzzle, while small, contained human-like teeth. His fur was fluffy and a rich shade of amethyst with creamy lilac tinting his muzzle, his ears and even his chest fur. Bonnie's pink eyes would twinkle merrily whenever he had the chance to play for the children. Chica was much smaller, standing at a height of five foot five. She had a softer, plumper form; giving off a homely visage. Her arms were, in fact, genuine wings with small claw-like hands hiding underneath soft, dawny sunny feathers. She still carried her little cupcake, though.

Foxy, thankfully, was nowhere near the shape that he had been in before. He was somewhere between the height of Freddy and Bonnie, but with a more leaner frame. His ears were a bit longer and more narrowed at the tip; one even sported a gold hoop, his muzzle was a bit bigger than before, but still full of needle sharp teeth. His fur was a rich, warm shade of auburn with a strawberry shade lining his muzzle, his ears, the tip of his bushy tail and even his chest fur. Unlike before, he actually had a trench coat to go with his khaki pants; a way of completing his pirate garb.

Wait -  
What time was it?!

William looked over to the bedside table, noting the alarm clock with a raised eyebrow, before cursing softly. It was nearly eight in the morning, leaving little time to get ready before his shift at the diner. Damn, he rarely slept in like this. Wait, why was he getting a funny feeling about this?

(...)

At the sounds of a shower running, Michael Afton looked up from his bowl, looking bemused by something. "Sounds like sleeping beauty is awake," He said lightly with a slight smile. Charlie Emily, who was just two months younger, rolled her eyes fondly. It was the same old snipping that was done practically every morning, so she was used to Mikey teasing his father.

"Michael," Henry warned, not even turning around. "Be nice." Michael just grinned, his eyes bright with mischief as Charlie snickered softly. Just at that precise moment, the two youngest, Elizabeth and Finn, stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. The delicious aroma of freshly made pancakes had aroused them from a sound sleep, luring them downstairs.

Henry shook his head, almost fondly, really, and carefully set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes to the two hungry children. He then poured them each a glass of milk. "Thanks unca' Henry," Lizzie chirped as she dug in with gusto. Finn gave one of his rare, sweet smiles before he, too, was digging in. That was something else, how each child referred to the two men. With them living under one roof, the Afton children affectionately called Henry 'uncle' and in return, Charlie had no qualm about calling William something similar.

Life was good.

"Mornin'."  
And speak of the devil.

Henry inwardly smiled as he heard William's soft voice, turning his head slightly. William was coming into the kitchen, running a hand through his auburn locks, which were still a bit damp from his prompt shower. Henry couldn't help but admire the other, his eyes drinking in the sight, before hastily looking away as if embarrassed about something.

It was amazing just how _young_ Will looked. The man was in his early forties, and yet, he looked like he was barely into his twenties; something that Henry was envious about. His auburn hair had darkened over the years, and fell around his face in a thick curtain of wavy curls as his bright teal eyes glittered like gems. The only thing that stood out about him, were the old scars; he was keeping silent about the source.

Unlike Henry.

Henry was definitely feeling his age, silently cursing himself. While still stocky, Henry had, unfortunately, put on a bit of pudge; much to his annoyance. His brown hair had lightened over the years, becoming more of a creamy chestnut, that was beginning to sport the early strands of aging; silver slowly becoming visible. His beard was neatly trimmed, but it too was sporting silvery strands. 

Will, though, would never mention this to anyone, but he liked Henry with a bit of pudge. His cheeks were suddenly dusted a light pink as his eyes darted to the side, as if embarrassed. Will considered Henry his 'teddy bear' so to speak; the feeling of safety and warmth was always tempting. Again, he would never ever say anything about this as the mortification would be too much to bear.

Anyway, it wasn't like Henry would ever return his feelings.  
...right?

As he looked away, Will failed to see that Charlie was looking at him curiously, tilting her head as if in thought. Brushing a brown strand from her face, Charlie's eyes looked from Will to her father and back again, before realization dawned on her. Charlie shook her head, a wide grin having crossed her lips, looking mighty pleased about something. 

"What are you smiling about?" Michael whispered, surprised by her sudden grin. Charlie just had a twinkle in her eyes as she giggled softly. "Nothing," She sang. He tilted his head slightly, curious, but not enough to pester her about it. He was at the age where girls were looking appealing, if still very weird to his boyish mind. 

"And what are you two up to?" Will asked dryly, finally looking over with a raised eyebrow. Michael raised a hand in protest. "Don't look at me!" He gestured to a still bemused Charlie. "Ask her!" The two men looked over at her, but Charlie simply shook her head, still smiling. Damn, if there was one thing that should be known about Charlie, was that she was damn stubborn.

Oh -

"Did they find Cassidy, Charlie?" Lizzie finally asked, placing her glass down as she looked up at the older girl expectantly. Henry's head snapped up as Will's shoulders tensed. Finn tilted his head curiously, making a little noise that Elizabeth immediately understood as she gave a faint smile. "Cassidy Williams," She said simply. "She's in the year above me," Lizzie continued as she looked down at her half-finished plate. "She's been missing for about six weeks."

"Not quite," Charlie admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"I found out from Evan," She began, keeping her eyes firmly down. "Evan?" Michael repeated. "Evan Williams from Biology?" Charlie blushed, twiddling her fingers as Michael scowled, looking away with a huff. Hm, sounds like someone might be a wee bit jealous. 

"Evan was able to explain everything," Charlie sighed, placing her fork down. "Turns out that this wasn't the first time Cassidy had pulled this stunt," She grumbled. "It's gotten pretty normal for her to run away for awhile, before coming back." Henry frowned slightly, his honey eyes dimming a bit in concern. "This time, however," She grimaced as she remembered what the ravenette had told her.

"When she got caught, her parents were pretty mad at her." Michael frowned slightly, lowering his spoon as he looked a bit concerned. The Williams girl was just a little bit older than Lizzie after all, and his inner big brother was coming out; as who knew what went on in that family. "What did they do?" He asked slowly.

Charlie looked up sharply, as if surprised before realization dawned on her. "It's not what you think, Mike!" She reassured him. "Because she kept doing this, her parents are keeping her in a housing unit," Charlie grimaced as she recalled the ending. "And, well," She shrugged helplessly. "She's gonna have to go through some...tests," Charlie’s brow furrowed as Henry and William exchanged looks. "Before they'll allow her back."

Tests...?  
Yikes.

Lizzie was silent as she looked down at her half-eaten plate, the food slowly going cold. It didn't make sense to the little redhead. Cassidy Williams was (in her honest opinion) pretty; like a china doll. The older girl sported long black hair, fair skin and impossibly dark eyes. Cassidy was fairly popular in her year, and seemed to have it all. 

Why would she run away so much?

As if realizing something, Michael looked back to his dad curiously. "Isn't today the start of the summer rush?" He questioned. Charlie and the young ones looked up, almost having forgotten that it was leading into summer. That's right, with it being summer that meant that the diner was going to get very busy, very soon; disappointing the little ones. 

Awwww...

Here's for a long and _boring_ summer.  
...right?

.-.-.-.

Pulling up to the diner that morning, came a curious thought to Henry, as he switched the engine off. It had been years since that tragic day, and the memories of those painful dreams were becoming a thing of the past; but he couldn't help but wonder if Will ever thought about those dreams. They were just dreams, weren't they...?

Come to think of it, Will was being unusually quiet this morning. He brushed a brown strand from his face as he turned curious brown eyes on the younger male."Will..." He hesitated as the other looked up, blinking owlishly as he had been lost in thought. "...is everything okay?" Snapping out from his darkening thoughts, Will focused on Henry; his eyes slowly lighting back as he frowned slightly, brow furrowing a bit.

"I-I'm not sure," He mumbled, unconsciously fiddling with his medical bracelet. "You're not having nightmares again," Henry questioned. "Are you?" Will shook his head. "No," He mumbled. "It's just..." Will sighed as he stretched, grimacing as his knees gave a painful protest from the sudden movement. "Maybe I'm just imagining things," He grumbled, dropping the subject. 

For now, anyway.

(...)

Ah.  
It always felt nice coming into the diner.

The dining area was actually quite large, far larger than what it had been before. The increase had been necessary with the amount of trons that wandered the building. Off to the left there was a stage that had been personally designed for Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, the two remaining motionless in place. Straight ahead, however, was the main stage where Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were; awaiting for the shift to begin once more. And of course, off to the right was where Pirate's Cove was set. Though, judging by the closed curtains, Foxy was most likely still 'asleep'. 

Closing the door behind them, Henry gave a slight smile to Will, who looked bemused by something, before he suddenly stilled in place. The air suddenly felt very heavy, his lungs practically begging for air. Underneath the heavy presence, Will could smell the faint aroma of freshly baked cookies; surprising him greatly. His senses were never this strong before, perhaps a side effect from the past?

What if - ?

"Good morning, Mr. Afton!"

Turning his head at the sound of the soft, sweet voice; a voice that held a slight southern accent, Henry snickered at the sight of a rather enthusiastic Chica hugging William Afton. Will squeaked as a pair of strong, feathery arms wrapped around his waist as he was hugged a bit too tightly for his tastes. Well, besides the unusual metals, there was something else about the trons that bugged Henry greatly.

The trons AI's.  
Those AI's were rather advanced for this era.

Perhaps a bit _too_ advanced.

"Morning, Chica," Henry greeted cheerfully, smirking as Will shot him a dirty look. "Hello Mr. Emily," Bonnie said with a soft smile. His voice was soft with a husky tone, perfect for singing. "No problems last night, I take it?" Henry mused as Will barely managed to pull himself out of Chica's stranglehold; it was always funny whenever she did this, which was about once or twice a week now that he thought about it.

Freddy shook his head, turning bright blue eyes on the man as he carefully got down, standing beside Bonnie. "No, it was a quiet night," He admitted. He had a rich, silky smooth voice; the perfect range for many melodies. Henry gave a slight nod, relieved to hear that; and hopefully, the curse from before would stay where it should. In the past!

"Oi, Capin'!" 

Will, who had finally gotten himself out of Chica's iron grip, looked up when he heard the heavy accented voice of one Foxy. The vulpine, who had heard the earlier commotion, had poked his head out from behind his curtains; a single amber eye meeting Will's teal orbs. "Ye got yerself a visitor waiting for ye," He grumbled before going back behind the curtains with a huff.

Wait -  
A visitor?

"Oh," Chica breathed, her pink eyes wide as she finally remembered. "That's right," Bonnie mused as Fredbear and Spring Bonnie finally woke up, turning curious eyes on the little group. A rather pretty young woman had arrived just moments before the owners did, and was currently waiting in Mr. Afton's office. She seemed pretty determined to speak with the man.

"Ah, she's waiting for you in your office, sir," Freddy said quietly as Henry and Will exchanged surprised looks. Moments later, realization dawned on Will, and he grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck in a seemingly embarrassed manner. "I have a feeling I know who it is," He muttered, as he looked towards his office with a furrow of the brow. Henry tilted his head, glancing over curiously. "Really?" He sounded skeptic, and was a bit concerned when the other started for the _Employees Only_ lounge.

"Henry," Will assured him, inwardly grimacing as he felt the presence growing stronger; as if annoyed. "I'll be fine," His voice was soft and soothing. "Don't worry about me." Shaking his head, Will hurried down to the offices, having a bad feeling about the abrupt arrival. Unknown to him, Will never saw the concern shining in not only Henry's eyes, but every tron who followed his gaze with seemingly frowns.

What were you hiding this time?

(...)

Oh...

Will breathed softly as the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies flooded his nose. The air, while thick with power, felt warm and inviting; almost as if he were coming home after a truly long journey. Huh, that was odd, Will mused thoughtfully as he tilted his head. His senses had never been that strong before. Reaching his office, Will shuddered as he could literally feel the power pouring out. His hands beginning to tremble, Will reached for the shiny knob, turned it and quietly walked into the now lit office. And sure enough, there she was.A beautiful woman of indescribable age.

She stood there, by one of the windows, gazing out at the serene landscape outside. The woman was tall and slender with a swimmer's build; inky blue-black curls fell to her waist in soft waves. She was dressed in a form fitting dark blue business suit that hugged her curves perfectly. As if on command, she turned, revealing a sweet face that spoke of old blood and impossibly dark eyes.

"You've done well for yourself, I see," She mused thoughtfully. A loving warmth washed over Will, causing his heart to flutter and he shyly looked down, twiddling his fingers nervously. "My Lady," He murmured softly. Lady Hecate chuckled softly, waving off his nervousness with a wave of a hand. "Don't worry so much, little one," She said with a sweet smile. "I'm merely here to check on you."

Check...?  
Oh right.

"I-is this about...?" He trailed off, looking up before his eyes darted back down as she sighed. "No, not yet," She said quietly. "He's still too young at this moment." She reached out and cupped his chin, gently lifting his face until they met eyes. "And as of this moment, you still have to look after your own children," She told him. "You'll know when the time comes to help my warrior." 

It was true, though.

The Goddess took a step back, her gaze thoughtful. Right now, her little one wasn't even so much as three yet. And with William's children still being young themselves, the time for them to meet was not yet ready. But soon, her warrior would be under the guidance of an old soul; even if none of them knew about it. 

Yet.

"We'll meet again, soon," She promised.  
"Don't disappoint me."

And just like that, she was gone.

The temperatures suddenly returned to normal, and Will found himself shivering like a leaf. He felt perhaps a little too warm, and yet, he felt strangely cold. His legs were quivering as a dull ache was forming in his joints. Looking down, Will's eyes bulged out, stunned by what he found. For the briefest of moments, his skin had turned a purplish-blue, a clear sign of rot.

Then, it was gone.  
As if it was never there.

Yeah...

Lady Hecate had given him back his life, and she could easily take it back. It was best not anger someone so powerful now, was it? Best to keep things peaceful, and stick to his end of the deal. Just one question that bugged him, as he sank gratefully into his chair, rubbing at his eyes, breathing heavily. 

Just _when_ is the deal to take place?

.-.-.-.  
**August 20, 1983**

Owww...

Fredbear rubbed at his sore jaw, wincing as a dull ache grew. Spring Bonnie had noted this, and their brow furrowed in concern. _"Are you okay?"_ They quickly signed, catching Fred's attention. _"I-I'm -"_ He started to sign back, before giving another wince as the dull ache turned sharp, causing him to flinch in return. Spring's eyes narrowed and Fred took a step back, suddenly remembering that Spring wasn't all that fond of liars and especially hated it when someone lied to them.

 _"You are not okay,"_ They signed, somehow sounding angry with their words. Fred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, unknowingly catching the attention of several curious children. He never could keep anything from Spring, the rabbit somehow always knew when he wasn't feeling well. Now, how to get the attention of Mr. Afton and Emily?

Hm...

Looking around the dining area, Spring Bonnie was thoughtful. Right now, they and Fredbear were on break, though the young ones of Freddy and his group were not. They saw that even Foxy was being kept busy at this moment, entertaining the little ones with tales of the open sea. With everyone busy and neither owner in sight, Spring was left in a quandary. 

_Ooh, how could Fred let himself get like this?_ They wondered grumpily, huffing. Thankfully, Chica had seen their distress, and managed to nudge Freddy, her eyes darting over to where their stage was. It wasn't long after that, when Spring had been surprised by having Mr. Afton coming towards them with a concerned look. How did he know - ? Looking up, Spring caught Chica's nod, and felt a sense of relief going through them.

 _"What's wrong, Spring?"_ Mr. Afton signed, making sure that his words were slow and careful and well within Spring's view. _"Fred's gone and hurt himself,"_ Spring grumbled, glaring at Fredbear, who at least had the decency to look ashamed. William inwardly frowned, wondering why this was ringing a sense of familiarity in him. 

_"Sorry about this, Mr. Afton,"_ Fredbear signed in a sheepish way. He did have a paw over his lower jaw, rubbing at it tenderly. Sighing, Will carefully got onto the stage, ignoring the numerous looks from the patrons; and walked up to Fredbear, who was looking more and more embarrassed by the minute. Well, it served him right for letting things get to this point. 

Taking a penlight from his pocket, Will gently lowered Fredbear's jaw, just enough for him to peer inside; guiding the light around carefully. It didn't take him long to find the problem; several loose wiring and at least one gear had eroded pretty badly. He carefully closed the bear's jaw, before turning to the curious crowd with a faint smile, as if apologizing for something unseen.

"I'm sorry folks," His soft voice was surprisingly loud and clear. "But I'm afraid that any shows featuring Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are cancelled until further notice." At the soft whines and cries of disbelief, William held up his hands. Before anyone could demand why, one child saw the pained wince crossing Fredbear's face and understood the reasoning behind the sudden shut down and accepted it.

"I hope Mr. Fredbear feels better," The child said loudly, catching the attention of several children who were nearby. "Is Mr. Fredbear sick?" Someone asked curiously. "Something like that," Mr. Afton admitted, scratching his cheek as he looked back to the embarrassed tron. "Just give me a week or so and he'll be back in perfect order," He promised before bringing the curtain down on the stage.

Once the curtains had closed down, Spring was hesitant. What William and Henry didn't know was that when Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were rebuilt, memories of before woke up in one of them. To be more precise, Spring had their memories of the previous run, and had been surprised by how much had changed, and how much was the same. So, it wasn't surprising how they felt about the man. It took awhile for them to warm up, but eventually, Spring had relaxed around William.

But, did that mean history was repeating itself now?

 _"Is it really gonna take that long?"_ Fred signed curiously as Spring looked expectantly at the man. Knowing just how curious little ears were, William made sure to keep to sign language; no need to worry those in the crowd after all. _"Unfortunately, yes,"_ William signed, looking annoyed.

 _"It can take a week or longer to get the necessary parts in,"_ He continued. _"Right now, some wiring needs replacing and so does a gear."_ William frowned, looking thoughtful. _"It might be best to do a full system check for you Fredbear,"_ He mused as Fred's shoulders slumped slightly. He hated having a system check, it always left him feeling at unease. Spring was snickering softly, but froze as Mr. Afton turned a mischievous smile in their direction.

 _"Don't think you're getting out of this, either, Spring,"_ He signed back, his words light and playful. William smirked as Spring looked affronted, the rabbit sulking; much to Fred's amusement. How were they always so adorable? Hold on a moment, now it was Fredbear's turn to look thoughtful.

The golden bear knew for a fact that he and Spring Bonnie had been personally modeled after the owners, carrying similar traits. And with Spring being modeled after Mr. Afton, did that mean that the two were like in personality? If so, just how similar were they? As if realizing where his thoughts were going, Mr. Afton turned icy silver eyes on him, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Whatever it is you're thinking,"_ He warned, pointing a finger at the bemused bear. _"Don't."_ Fredbear held up his hands as the silver receded in Mr. Afton's eyes, the man snorting softly. Now, he had some calls to make. And hopefully, hopefully the parts would come in soon. Seriously, what was it about this week that was bugging him so much? 

_Maybe I’m imagining things..._

.-.-.-.

A week.

It was gonna take at least ten days or so for the necessary parts to be shipped over. The paperwork alone for this was to be a nightmare and would take hours just to complete it all. Hence the delay in shipment. It also didn't help that the trons really could use a system check, it wouldn't do the diner any good if the lot broke down without warning.

This was going to be a _very_ long week.

.-.-.-.

This was madness.

As the moon rose to its fullest position in the diamond skies, a slender figure dropped down from the trees where they had been hiding. Silence had fallen upon the streets and all was quiet as the citizens were fast asleep in their beds; dreaming peacefully within Morpheus' Realm; all but one, that is.

There was but one soul, who was still awake in the wee hours of the morning. They had been given a particular mission from their employer, one that they had taken with great relish. Their objective was simple, really. Simple and yet complex at the same time. They were to obtain one of the infamous animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner, if that wasn’t feasible, then they were to take as many of the blueprints as possible.

Easy, right?  
Then again...

Maybe not.

Dressed entirely in dark clothes, they withdrew a small pin from their pocket as they strode up to the front; where a large lock sat in place. Puh-leeze, were these guys amateurs? Snickering softly, they inserted the pin into the lock, jiggling it softly until they heard the faint click. Moments later, the lock snapped open on its own, dropping harmlessly to the ground. Really now, these two were practically begging to be robbed with how simple their so-called security was.

Pleased as all get out, they quickly entered, ducking inside and stayed low to the ground as a police car, of all vehicles, slowly drove by. Hm, odd timing that was. But, hey, they were inside and no one was the wiser. Curious about things, seeing how they had never been inside; but had been given the basic layout of the joint, they looked up.

What the - ?

They could see that two stages had been set up in the otherwise large dining area. The stage that was the closest held a humanoid golden bear and rabbit, while the other held a brown bear, purplish rabbit and what looked like a chicken. Weird, why would anyone fashion such advanced robots after freaking animals of all things? The only ones that looked remotely interesting were the two bears, the others, in their opinion; were useless as prey.

Waiting for the patrol car to move on, they continued to inspect the dining area. Besides the two stages, they could see another area off to the side of the larger stage; one that was surrounded by curtains. Huh, wait, weren't they told about there being another animatronic? One that told stories to the kids? What was its name again? It started with an 'f', and if the theme was right, it would be based off an animal.

Damn.  
Why couldn't they remember?

Finally!

At long last, the car had moved on and they could get up and move. And about damn time, too. Their legs were beginning to grow numb from laying down like that. Let's see now, their boss technically wanted one of the originals, if not their blueprints. Well, they could try with one of the animatronics. Before they could react, a soft rustling from nearby caught their attention, and they whirled around; withdrawing and aiming a small light around nervously.

Wait -

_Where's that blasted bird?_

They were understandably nervous when they saw that the chicken wasn’t on the stage anymore, having disappeared when their back had been turned. And now the purple bunny’s head had turned slightly to face them, the brown bear still staring blankly as were the two loners who were over on their own stage. 

What the hell...

They shook their head, as if to clear away the fog that was brewing. Alright, maybe they had been up a little too long today, but they still had a mission to complete. Once they got the goods they could get some much needed rest after this. Hopefully. Turning their head to the stage in question, they were about to make their move when they heard another soft rustle coming from somewhere behind. Nervous as all get out, they slowly turned their head to the other stage and turned white at the sight; the purple bunny was nowhere to be seen. Though, they could hear heavy footsteps from nearby; they just couldn't tell where as the sounds were echoing rather loudly at that.

Thinking fast, they dove for safety; hiding underneath one of the many tables that lined the dining area and listened for any noise. For a moment, there was nothing; mere silence. Their heart racing, they began to crawl under the table, slowly heading for the stage that they needed; listening for any source of sounds. There was still nothing, and they couldn't help but wonder if they had been imagining things.

Their heart sank as something grabbed at their ankle, and was beginning to tug. Terrified, they squirmed until they were on their back, light in hand and aimed in the direction of whoever was tugging at them. They couldn't believe it when they saw the purple, furry hand on their limb, grip tightening as they were being dragged back out. Squealing, they kicked with great fury, relieved when they were suddenly dropped; the owner grunting softly from the sudden impact.

Screw this.

Five thousand dollars for a damn animatronic?  
Hell no!

Determined to get out, they managed to scoot back underneath, eyes wild as they darted about nervously; hands shaking. There had to be a way out of here, there just had to be! They needed to calm down so that they could find it and just hoped that they could make it out in one piece.

Just one problem, though.

The animatronics themselves.  
How were they even moving?

A chill went down their spine as they realized that the hall was far too quiet, gone was the soft breathing and the footsteps. This...this was not good. If they couldn't hear anything out there, then where did that leave them?! They could feel their heart racing, hands shaking without remorse, their legs quivering as fear clouded their thoughts.

Time to go!

Breathing heavily, they were about to take their chances and check the area, when another hand grabbed at them, this time, a firm grip on their left arm; giving a rather harsh tug. They bit their lip to keep from crying out as they were forcibly pulled out from under the table; dangling in the air like a fish caught on a hook. Squirming in midair, they managed to face their attacker and they were shocked to see that it was the damn chicken.

Only, something was wrong.

The chicken's eyes had been completely blacked out, pupils and all. Instead, a pair of pure white lights glared out from a sea of darkness. Oh hells bells, there was nothing in the plans about this! Hearing a set of heavier footsteps coming towards them, they managed to turn their head, only to see the purple bunny heading for them; its eyes too, were completely blacked out, leaving a pair of white lights behind.

"Please," They pleaded softly, wincing as their arm started to bend in the chicken's grasp. "Let me go," They continued, trying to pull back, but it was no use. The chicken was far too strong, staring them down with that eerie gaze. Instead, it met the gaze of the bunny and gave the barest of nods, before turning to the far right; much to their confusion.

What was - ?  
Oh no...

Following the chicken's gaze, they panicked when they saw that the chicken was dragging them over to where the golden bear and rabbit stood motionlessly. "Wh-what are y-you do-doing?" They stammered, whimpering as the purple bunny's hand clamped down tightly on their shoulder, effectively trapping them in place. Neither spoke as they proceeded to drag the terrified human over to where the duo stood. 

"Please, no!" They cried, tears trailing down their face as their parents were uncomfortably warm; a sour smell coming from them, trailing down their leg as they were being dragged forward. It was embarrassing to admit this, but they were completely petrified by their approaching fate. So much so, that they lost control of their bladder. "I won't tell!" They continued, squirming as they were lifted up onto the stage, never seeing the disgusted look crossing the purple bunny's face; seeing the yellow trail following the human.

Too late now~

They saw that the bear's jaw was hanging a bit loose, moving slowly as if on an endless loop. While loose, they could tell that the jawline was very, very strong. "I promise!" They squealed as they were now in front of the bear, being lifted by the chicken and bunny, before their head was fit snugly inside the bear's loose jaw. The two took a step back, their gaze devoid of life, as if waiting anxiously for something.

CRACK

There came a sudden and loud crack as the bear's loose jaw came crashing down. The powerful teeth crushing the would-be thief's head, smashing it as if it were nothing. Dark red blood flowed freely as bits of bone and pink matter oozed out. The thief thrashed once, twice, before going still; their blood dripping down their lifeless body, slowly pooling on the stage. Satisfied by their work, the two turned and slowly returned to their positions. No one would hurt their creators, not while they lived. This thief would be the last to ever cross their grounds. Enemies should be on the lookout now, now that they were awake.

.-.-.-.  
**August 26, 1983**

"Happy birthday, Finn!"

Finn sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. His Fredbear doll, was nestled comfortably by his side, faithful as always; as he slowly woke up from a rather pleasant dream. Blinking owlishly, Finn smiled, his cheeks pinking slightly as he saw that it was his sister, Elizabeth, who had greeted him.

She was already wide awake and dressed for the day. Her red hair was held back by a pretty red ribbon as she wore a thin strapped, light purple tank and a blue jean skirt. Her green eyes shone softly as she smiled warmly at him. Much to his amusement, she hugged him tightly before stepping back. "Hurry and get dressed," Lizzie told him. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

Breakfast...?  
Oh!

His eyes lighting up, Finn hastily threw off his covers and got out his favorite black-and-white striped tee-shirt and threw on a pair of jean shorts. His tummy rumbling hungrily, Finn looked back to his Fredbear doll, before tilting his head as he gave a slight smile. A sense of peace settled within his heart, and Finn Afton happily went downstairs; hoping that they had blueberry waffles, as they were his favorite. 

(...)

Score!

The now six-year-old boy was ecstatic as he walked into the kitchen that morning. Sure enough, Uncle Henry had whipped up a batch of fresh blueberry waffles; his siblings and Charlie were already at the table. "Mornin' birthday boy," Charlie teased as she messed up his dark hair, much to his annoyance. "Charlie!" He whined, his voice soft and sweet, as he reached up to push his messy locks back down. 

Finn took his seat, just as Uncle Henry placed a plate full of sweet waffles and a glass of fresh milk, down before him. He took his first bite, and hummed with pleasure; delighted by the delicious flavor of blueberries flooding his mouth. Unfortunately, this day was going to take a dark turn.

And fast.

William hurried into the kitchen, looking very nervous. He was rather pale, his green shirt and jeans seemingly messy (as if he had merely thrown them on moments ago). Placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, he leaned in; whispering something with great urgency. Henry was pale as he withdrew, looking at William with wide brown eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked softly as Will nodded, a greenish tinge to his cheeks as his eyes darted nervously to the side.

Oh dear.

Swallowing thickly, Henry lowered his spatula, before turning to the confused kids. "Sorry about this," He said with a weak smile. "But it appears that your father and I need to hurry over to the diner." Michael straightened up, a bit concerned. He had never seen his father act like this before; the man seemed almost...frightened, to say the least.

What happened?

"D-Dad?" Michael called, finally snapping his father out of his darkening thoughts. "Is everything okay?" Shaking his head, as if to clear away the fog, William finally focused on his son, who called for him. He blinked owlishly at his son, almost as if seeing him for the first time. "I-I'm not sure," He mumbled, unconsciously fiddling with his medical bracelet. 

Oh, he was nervous.  
But, why?

Charlie lowered her fork as her brow furrowed, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Something happened at the diner last night," She finally spoke, looking up to meet the gazes of her father and honorary uncle. "...didn't it?" Henry and William exchanged uneasy looks, but were otherwise silent; thus confirming her suspicions. Something did happen at the diner, but what it was, she didn't know; yet, anyway.

"Maybe we can help?" Charlie continued, looking at them expectantly. With the diner having been closed all week, there wasn't anyone there at the moment. And if this was as big as she was suspecting, then her dad and uncle would need all the help that they could get. So yeah, surely there was something that she and Michael could do for them.

Er -

(...)

How did she even do it?

Henry shook his head, bemused over how his daughter had carefully manipulated them into letting the kids come along with them. He glanced over at Will, who was silent; his eyes dark with worry and well, Henry couldn't blame him. If Will was right, then tragedy may have repeated itself last night, just not in the way it had been before. Finn and Elizabeth were excited, however. Very rarely did they get the chance to visit the diner, and with Michael and Charlie being there, the two children should not be able to get into a whole lot of trouble. But knowing Lizzie like he did, that girl was sure to be looking for it. 

The car pulled up to the diner, parking in the back, and Henry switched the engine off. Will looked out the window, a chill going down his spine as he peered out. The back of the restaurant seemed normal, just like it did every day; an empty parking lot with a few trees lining the lot. And yet, Will felt nauseous, looking up at the building with an uneasy gaze. 

"Wait here," Will said firmly as he reached for the door. "What do you think you're doing?" Henry asked sharply, grabbing his hand before he could leave. Will stopped, turning his head back to his friend. "Henry, this was the day _it_ was supposed to happen," He said urgently, his eyes darting over to where Finn sat. The little boy looked adorably confused, looking from his father to Henry and back again with a tilt of the head.

It - ?  
Oh...oh dear...

Henry's hand slowly withdrew, his eyes dark and solemn as he reluctantly nodded. Most of his memories of those terrible dreams had drifted on, but it had still left imprints upon him. While Henry couldn't remember much, he did remember certain events; like the tragic event that _should_ have happened today.

The loss of innocence.

"Fine," Henry sulked. "But you better be careful in there," He warned as Will gave a faint smile, and a slight nod before he was out the door and heading for the back door. When he was gone, Charlie turned an inquiring gaze on her father. "Dad," She said slowly, almost accusingly. "What is going on between you and uncle Will?"

Henry flinched.

"It's a long story," He admitted quietly, watching as Will slipped inside. "But, it isn't mine to tell," Henry whispered. Charlie and Michael exchanged swift looks, both promising one another that one way or another, they would get the answers they sought from their dads. Now, all they could do was wait.

Wait and hope for the best.

.-.-.-.

It was eerily dark, despite the hour.

Shivering, Will rubbed at his arms; the darkened hallways felt like an icebox, really. His heart beginning to race, Will managed to reach his office, unlocked it and hurriedly grabbed a flashlight from his desk before walking back out into the halls. Something told him that the dining area was where he needed to be.

With everything having changed, this day shouldn't be ending in tragedy; but it was. Who was it that suffered from the fatality? Who was it that took his son's place in death? If there was one thing he knew, that this was going to be a nightmare to contain. Shaking his head, he flicked the switch on, guiding the light around carefully as he reached the dining area.

Huh.

Well, Foxy was still tucked away behind his curtains; so that was good. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were in their usual place, which was a good thing. Then, that left Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. He wrinkled his nose as a mixture of sourness and a metallic odor that was so familiar, greeted him. Where was it coming from anyway - ?

Oh.  
Oh dear.

Will aimed the light towards Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, before turning white at the sight. Oh hells bells, this was worse than the previous time; much, much worse! The light fell from his hand, as he reached shakily to his mouth; feeling horrific as acid churned his senses.

_I think that I'm going to be sick..._

(...)

"What's taking him?" Michael grumbled, looking out the window with nervousness. He and Charlie had taken the windows, with Finn and Elizabeth nestled between them. It had only been a few minutes since his dad went in, but it felt a lot longer than that. Give him a break, he was worried sick about his dad! Henry was about to reassure him, when Elizabeth peered over Charlie's shoulder, her eyes wide.

"Daddy!" She cried, reaching for the door.

What?

Henry snapped to attention, alarmed when he saw that Will had been running out of the building; before stumbling over to some bushes. He had gotten out of the car, just in time to hear the sounds of Will being violently ill. Concerned, Henry hurried over to where Will had knelt, the man still shaking as he continued to vomit into the bush. "Will?" He called, placing a soothing hand on the man's back; feeling the minute shivers running through him.

"Will, what happened back there?"

Shuddering violently, Will shakily lifted his head, eyes wide and face decidedly pale. "Call the police," He said weakly. "Tell them that we need a medic," He swallowed thickly as he looked back at the still opened door with fear. What was it that he saw, that was so frightening?

"...and a mop..."


	11. Reunions of a Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

It's been awhile, hasn't it?  
Four years in fact.

Fredbear's Family Diner had been struck by tragedy almost four years earlier. It had been quite the sight, at that and a true media nightmare. Imagine Hurricane's residents, when days later the papers reported that a man had been found dead inside the well loved restaurant. The cause of death was never revealed, but the police believed that the man had been sent in to rob the place; corporate espionage, some might say. 

The rival company was, sadly, never discovered. And unfortunately, it was with great reluctance that Fredbear's Family Diner had been shut down. After that thief's death, it wasn't the same around the diner. Bit by bit, the diner was falling apart around the staff and loyal patrons. It started off with minor things, simple accidents that could be written off.

Things like having the strings of Spring and Bonnie’s guitars breaking at similar times. Or how the wallpaper was peeling like an apple in some place. Then you have the kitchen appliances breaking down every now and then, and for a family restaurant, that wasn't a good thing. That was when the worst possible thing happened, the animatronics themselves were slowly falling apart.

So...

A new location had been opened up, further away but now set up in the heart of Hurricane Utah. The restaurant had been christened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. With the animatronics beginning to fall apart, and it would take ages for new parts to come in, Mr. Afton and Emily decided to bring in a new gang to help out; the Toys and what Mr. Emily affectionately referred to as 'The Puppet'.

First, the Toys.

Toy Freddy was modeled after Freddy and Fredbear, but he was built to be smaller and stockier than Freddy with just a bit of plump to his belly. His fur was more of a soft chestnut with cream lining his belly and tinting his smaller muzzle, and rosy red cheeks. Toy Freddy did have human-like hands like his counterparts, but his fingers were far thicker and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. And much like Freddy, he wore a black bow but his top hat held a single red stripe.

Toy Bonnie, was indeed modeled after Bonnie and Spring Bonnie; only he was smaller and more slimmer. However, unlike his counterparts, Toy Bonnie's fur was a soft blue with pure white chest fur, and white tinted his far smaller muzzle and the inner lining of his smaller ears. His cheeks were a nice rosy red and he had bright green eyes. He even wore an adorable red bow himself.

Toy Chica...oh boy.

The toy version of Chica was a lot more shapely than her original counterpart. Her feathers were more of a sunny blond than the darker shade of the original, and she sported a set of feathers upon her head; she had soft pink cheeks and light blue eyes. Toy Chica actually wore a pair of pink shorts and her bib read _Let's Party_ instead. And much like her original counterpart, Toy Chica held a little plate that carried a pink cupcake with matching blue eyes.

The last of the toys was a toy version of Foxy. But, this version was _way_ off from the original. Toy Foxy had snow white fur with light pink chest fur, and soft pink tinted their tail, smaller muzzle and even the inner lining of their ears. Their eyes were a similar shade of gold, and they had nice rosy red cheeks and strangely enough, red lips. So, it was a bit hard for anyone to tell if Toy Foxy was male or female 

Last, but not least, the animatronic that Mr. Emily had been working on. The one that he referred to as the Puppet. Looking at the poor thing, many would wonder what was going through the man's mind. Really now, only one word could be used to describe the animatronic: CREEPY.

The Puppet wasn't all that tall. Actually, it was about the same height of someone in their mid-teens. It had long, skinny limbs but a surprisingly well built chest. Small white stripes wrapped around its lower arms and legs, sporting three-fingered hands that looked eerily sharp; and three white buttons decorated its chest. As for its face, well, it was a porcelain mask. The mask was more of a dingy white with narrowed eye holes and a gaping mouth. The mask sported rosy red cheeks and dark red lips, a single purple stripe ran from each eye.

All in all, CREEPY.

There was another thing that had been added onto the new location; security. Yep, the new pizzeria had its own security staff, for both day and night shift. Thankfully, the toys had gotten a programming similar to the originals; making it easier for them to learn. This way, the night guard would have zero problems; meaning no unnecessary deaths. Life was settling down and things were getting back to normal.

Or was it?

.-.-.-.  
**June 3, 1987**  
**Surrey, England**

This could not be happening.

Petunia Dursley née Evans was not happy, not one bit. Which was an odd thing, to say the least. She did have a good childhood, even if they didn't have much; and her adult years were nothing to sneeze at either. Perhaps it had something to do with her late sister and her family? Or could it, perhaps, have something to do with the Headmaster of her sister's school?

Her eyes dimmed as she thought about her late parents, heaven bless their souls. Petunia had been born to one Harold Evans and his beloved wife, Calla-Lily Afton in the wee hours of March thirteenth in nineteen fifty-seven. She had been loved dearly, that she knew, but there had been someone else with her parents; someone who was young and close with her mother.

The only thing Petunia could remember of that person was their eyes. Even as young as she had been, Petunia could remember their eyes, such a unique shade at that; a deep shade of teal that was not normally seen in someone. Despite this, she knew whoever it was, kept close contact with her mother. Well, until her parents were killed, of course. Was the stranger, whoever they were, did they know about her parents death...?

Or, Lily’s, for that matter.

At the age of three, Petunia had been gifted with a younger sibling, a little sister that her parents christened Lily. And well, needless to say, Lily looked a good deal like their mother; red hair and green eyes, much to Petunia's annoyance. She always felt so plain next to her sister, Lily who was much prettier with a slim frame, fair skin and such beautiful green eyes. And well, Petunia had chestnut hair from her father and his clear blue eyes, and sadly, a far too long neck for a girl. She hated her long neck as a child, but as an adult, it made things easier for her when keeping a closer eye on her neighbors.

Lily...

Beautiful perfect Lily had been selected to join a rare and prestigious school for the gifted; yeah right. More like the fact that Lily had a magical core and she, Petunia, did not. Yes, you heard right, Lily had _magic_ ; effectively marking her as a witch. The school in question was known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; why name a school after a pig's acne anyway? Suppose it was a magical thing, what with the weird and unusual names.

Now, Petunia wasn't as close to her sister as she probably should have been, so she wasn't too sure what had been going on with Lily during those seven long years. There was one thing that she was aware of, that sometime before their parents' deaths in seventy-six, Lily had broken off a long term friendship with one Severus Snape. And to be honest, Petunia was never all that fond of Snape, and found him to be a little too obsessed with Lily for her tastes. 

Say, what did happen to him after graduation?

Petunia had met Lily's school sweetheart and fiancé, James Potter; and she was not impressed with his antics. In her honest opinion, James Potter was far too immature for her sister, what with his needless urge to play pranks on everyone and everything. He did so when he first met her and her own fiancé, Vernon Dursley and worse, he had the gall to prank her on her wedding!

Somehow, the little bastard caused the cake to explode all over her mother's wedding gown, effectively ruining it. Lily had been shocked into silence, her shock soon giving way to great fury as she rounded on Potter; yelling at him for his antics. There were just some places that you just don't act out like that, like your girlfriend's sister’s own wedding. Unknown to Potter, he had also earned Vernon's ire for life.

A life that was cut tragically short.

Within a year of their own marriage, Lily gave birth to a healthy baby boy, christening him after their father; naming him Hadrian Jameson Potter. Unfortunately, they were forced into hiding; something that Petunia still couldn't get over, even now after all of these years. That was the last time that Petunia would ever hear from her sister. So, imagine her surprise when in the early morning hours of November first, she finds a helpless baby; swaddled in soft blankets, sleeping peacefully on the front stoop. An envelope was held tightly in his tiny hands, an envelope that was addressed to her.

Concerned by this, Petunia had brought the baby inside, who immediately woke with a small, pained whimper; his face scrunched up as he was abruptly engulfed by the warmth of the kitchen. Oh dear, had he been outside all night? Who would do such a cruel thing?

The Headmaster, who else?

Petunia inwardly frowned, gripping the wheel tightly. Albus Dumbledore was something else. She couldn't believe that he had the gall to leave her infant nephew outside in the blazing cold, even worse it had been raining that night. Unfortunately, the tiny tot had gotten ill, having been struck with a dangerous fever.

The letter, on the other hand, had infuriated her. In it, he so callously explained how her sister and husband had been struck down by their Dark Lord, and how she was now the sole guardian of her nephew; Harry. Now, despite how she and Lily had broken things off when they were younger, Petunia was aware of her nephew's birth; as Lily had contacted her afterwards. She knew for a fact that her nephew was named Hadrian, so where the blazes was the old man getting such a common name like Harry?

Unless...?  
Oh Lily, you clever, clever girl.

Petunia inwardly smirked as she figured out Lily's little plan. Technically, 'Harry' was a nickname of Hadrian. But, if Lily and James had referred their son by his nickname and not his legal name, this in return, would protect the child from anyone who would use him for selfish purposes. However...Hadrian shouldn't be here living with her, surely there was someone in that world who could take him in?

"Mummy?"

Oh.

She looked up at the rearview mirror, meeting the concerned watery eyes of her precious child; Dudley. Granted, Dudley took more after his father; what with the stocky weight that was slowly going towards a soft pudge, thick pale blond curls and the wide, yet watery blue eyes that belonged to Vernon. His face was round and slightly red, his thick fingers tugging at the seatbelt, but he was looking at her with the curiosity of only a child could have.

"Is mummy okay?" Dudley asked curiously. Before she could assure him, Petunia caught the unnatural bright eyes of Hadrian, who had looked up at this precise moment. His eyes, almost a mirror of Lily's, was watching her carefully, like that of a predator; before he was looking back down at his lap. That was something else that was bothering her, Hadrian's looks.

Petunia could clearly recall one letter in particular from Lily, one that was describing her son. She knew that he would have the unruly Potter hair, but that he had inherited the eyes of a relative of theirs; the younger brother of their mother. Wait, now she remembered the one who had been around in her early years; the one with the teal colored eyes. Lily had insisted that her son had inherited their relative's eyes, but the boy who was sitting there, had Lily's eyes. 

It just didn't make any sense to her.

"I'm fine, popkin," Petunia reassured him, before turning back to the road. _Focus_ , she told herself as she continued to drive back home, leaving the boys' Primary School behind. Dudley was fine, he always would be, but the teachers were concerned about Hadrian. Hadrian was far smaller than Dudley, smaller in ways that the teachers weren't exactly pleased with. He was quiet compared to Dudley’s loud personality; preferring the library over recess. 

Her brow furrowed, blue eyes dimming in thought. The Headmaster had been concerned, letting her know that Hadrian had been a bit tense, tense that some of the staff had likened him similar to a wild animal; nearly feral with his interactions with not only his classmates, but his teacher; a Miss Sarah Jenson.

And well, the Headmaster advised that she get her nephew tested by the doctors. The way that he was hinting, possibly calling the little boy unstable, well, it didn't sit with her. Though, Petunia knew that she wasn't a good person and neither was Vernon; both were harsh with their words, having a rather nasty temper. But...Petunia frowned deeply, the car turning a corner as it pulled onto Privet Drive at last, the way she and Vernon treated Hadrian...that wasn't normal.

"He'll listen," Came the quiet, raspy voice of Hadrian. 

...eh?

Petunia looked up sharply, surprised by the whisper. He looked up again, his green eyes partially slitted as he met her gaze. "What are you - ?" She was cut off as he tilted his head. "You just have to call him," Hadrian murmured, his eyes darting back down. "W-Who?" Petunia demanded, bringing the car to a halt as she pulled into the driveway of their home; 4 Privet Drive. 

Hadrian quietly reached down and undid the buckle, before looking up once more. His eyes flashed an eerie purple as he gave a slight smile with a tilt of the head. "You already know," He told her, before quietly getting out of the car. Dudley blinked owlishly, looking at the now opened door with confusion before looking to his mom once again.

"Mummy, what did the freak mean?" He questioned as she flinched. Just because Hadrian was different, did not make him a freak. He was just a child, much like Dudley. Alright, now she really did need to call this relative up; come to think of it, how did Hadrian even know?

(...)  
**June 3, 1987**  
**Fazbear's Pizza; 11:00 am**

_RING*RING_

Scott Dennison, who had been sorting through some files, looked up as if surprised by the ringing phone. Seeing that he was alone in the office, the curious redhead reached for the phone; picking it up on the fourth ring. "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Scott greeted with a cheerful voice. "This is Scott speaking, how may I help you?"

For a moment, there was nothing.  
Then...

 _"Yes, this is Petunia Dursley."_ The caller was an older woman, whose voice was thick with a noticeable British accent. _"May I please speak with a Mr. William Afton?"_ Scott blinked owlishly, looking at the phone with a raised eyebrow. Huh, he didn't think anyone outside of Hurricane knew about the man; but apparently he was wrong. "You're in luck mam," Scott mused after checking the rosters. "He's actually here today." Well, talk about timing then.

"If you give me a few minutes," Scott told her. "I can bring him here." With that having been said, he carefully pressed the hold button, placing the phone back down as he got up. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to find Mr. Afton, who not surprisingly, was with Mr. Emily; the two having arrived only moments earlier and were just heading towards their joint office when Scott ran into them.

"Mr. Afton!" Scott called.

As the man turned, Scott had to admire the youthful looks of the older male. He knew for a fact that Mr. Afton was well into his forties, and yet, he still looked a good ten years or so younger than his given age. Scott hoped to someday look that young when he was older. Then again, Mr. Afton may have been blessed with natural youth. Mr. Emily smiled tiredly, gray was slowly forming at the temples, becoming a bit more visible within his brown locks as the days passed by.

"Good morning, Scott," He greeted with a warm smile. Scott gave a weak smile, but was focused on Mr. Afton; much to the man's confusion. "Mr. Afton, you have a call on line one," Scott told him. Afton blinked owlishly, curious. "A...call?" He questioned, tilting his head in a curiously cat-like manner. 

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, a Petunia Dursley," He added, earning a raised eyebrow as realization dawned on the man. "I'll take the call, Scott," Afton muttered as he silently headed into the joint office, quietly closing the door behind him as Scott was left standing there; blinking rapidly in confusion. Shaking his head, Scott turned to Mr. Emily with a thoughtful look as the older man chuckled softly.

"Don't take it too hard kiddo," Emily said gruffly, as he scratched his chin; the stubble of a beard was beginning to form. "Will's a bit of a private person," He continued with a shrug. Scott raised an eyebrow at that. "If I remember correctly," Emily mused thoughtfully. "Petunia Dursley is his niece." That was surprising, to say the least. "I didn't know that Mr. Afton had siblings," He murmured, looking down at his feet. As he looked down, the redhead had missed the visible grimace that Mr. Emily had; who was rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Well, let's just say that he didn't have the best of childhoods," Emily said with a pained grimace. "And leave it at that."

Ah.

(...)

Entering his office that day, William saw the flashing light on his phone. Everything seemed to be in place, and yet, there was something off about the room. What it was, he wasn't quite sure about it; just that there was something...different. Sighing, he picked up the phone, pressing the button as he quietly took the call. "This is a surprise, Petunia," He said quietly.

(...)

Petunia blinked, a bit taken back by the soft husky voice, the barest of accents was barely visible within the tone. And somehow, she was able to recognize the tone as that person; somewhere on an instinctive level, she did. "Hello, uncle," She said softly, her heart pounding; feeling strangely cold.

(...)

"May I ask why you're calling?" William asked dryly, knowing that England was a good four to five hours ahead.Now, William knew that his blood family was dwindling rather badly. He was aware of Calla's passing alongside her husband. He also knew that Petunia had married, as did Lily; he just wasn't sure on where they were at this moment. Nor if they had any children. 

_"It's about Lily..."_

William stilled in place, his muscles tensing as he recalled Lily, Calla's youngest daughter. She had been kind enough to send him pictures over the years, and letters on how the girls were doing. Lily had inherited most of her looks from Calla, who in return, inherited the red hair and green eyes from his damned mother, Sarah. He wondered how Lily was handling her life now.

 _"She passed away several years ago,"_ Petunia said softly, almost hesitantly. _"Right now, her son is living here."_ William's eyes widened, his fingers tightening around the phone as his heart was pounding; a painful ringing echoing in his ears. He stared in shock as an invisible hand began to carve out words into his desk: **REMEMBER OUR DEAL**. 

Shit.

 _"And well,"_ Petunia swallowed thickly. _"I know for a fact that Lily would never want her son living here."_ Petunia's voice was flat as she spoke. _"When can you come to Surrey?"_ She finally asked, surprising William. The man checked the calendar, making a mental note on what he could remember of England's schooling. Right now, kids would be in school until the end of the month, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle the weekends now, could he?

"I'll be there in a week," He finally spoke, after writing down the necessary information; recalling that Scott had said her last name was Dursley. And Dursley wasn't exactly a common name now, was it? "And Petunia," William's voice suddenly turned frosty as if remembering something. "For your sake, I do hope that you haven't gone down the same path as Sarah and Jack," He warned, before hanging up.

"Family troubles?" Henry asked, dryly.

Eeep!

Squeaking, Will looked up sharply, startled by the sight of Henry placing his bag down on his desk. "Don't do that!" Will scolded, placing a hand over his racing heart. "Sorry," Henry snipped back, but he was smiling fondly at the other, his cheeks a slight pink. That squeak had been adorable after all. "So," Henry drawled as he looked expectantly at the other. "What's going on?"

Er -

Silent, Will uneasily glanced down at his desk, where the words had been crudely carved into; getting Henry's attention. The brunette was taken back by the sight of the carved words, feeling a chill going down his spine as he read them. 

Deal, huh?  
Guess it was time, then.

Feeling his legs ache from standing, Henry slowly sank down in his own seat. Memories that he hadn’t thought about in years, came slamming on back; memories of a future that would never happen now. Memories that centered around a deal that William had made with a powerful woman; a woman who sent them back for one last time. 

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Henry finally asked, his heart beginning to pound. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Will gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know," He admitted, looking unsure. "It could be a few days," Will said softly. "Or it could even be weeks." He stopped, before tilting his head as if listening to something, then heaved a sigh.

"You might as well come out," He announced. "I know you're there." Henry raised an eyebrow, and was amused when a sheepish looking Scott shyly entered. Strangely enough, Toy Foxy was with him; the white-and-pink fox was looking rather concerned. "How'd you - ?" Scott stuttered, before his cheeks turned a deep red; embarrassed by being caught. "How much did you hear?" Henry questioned, trying to sound stern but his smile was giving away his bemusement. Poor Scott, he looked as red as a tomato. "More than enough lads," T-Foxy chirped, their voice seemed to be a mixture of both masculine and feminine, and yet, it was neither of them. T-Foxy simply was who they were.

Oh geeze.

"I need to call Mike," Will said with a soft groan, reaching up to rub at his temples; which were beginning to ache. This was going to be a very, very long day much less the remaining week. So much now needed to be done, and so little time to complete it, too. Groaning softly, William reached for the phone, knowing he was going to be getting busy real fast.

As if remembering something, T-Foxy looked over to Henry with a furrow of their brow. "Ah, Mr. Emily," They began as they placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, warm golden eyes meeting Henry's honey orbs. "Ah believe 'dat Fredbear and Spring wants ta talk to ye and Mr. Afton," They pointed out. "And ah know dat de others will be wanting ta talk as well."

Really now?  
Interesting...

.-.-.-.

It took William a good three hours to arrange everything. Thankfully, Mikey had come through and discovered that both Elizabeth and Finn were going to be let out somewhat early this year. It appeared that this year, the school was going to let out for summer this coming Wednesday; making it much easier for William's plans to return to England, for awhile, anyway. 

His calls also included contacting the local airport and arranging for a flight to London England next Thursday, as well as hotel plans and rentals. He honestly had no idea how long he was going to be, and something told him that Henry wasn't going to let him go into this alone. And sure enough, Henry had confirmed his suspicions. He and Charlie would be attending to help out the Aftons; the kids were just excited about visiting another country.

After his last call was done, that was when Henry told him about what T-Foxy had said earlier. About how Fredbear and Spring Bonnie wanted to talk with the two. And apparently, the older counterparts wanted to talk with them as well. Best to get this out of the way now, especially as it was nearing the end of the day shift.

(...)

The older trons had been left in a large room for them to roam in; but not much else. The patrons were currently content with their food, and there weren't a whole lot of children in the building; leaving the younger trons rather bored at this moment. With nothing to do, they decided to join in on this mysterious conversation; curious as to what their older counterparts wanted to speak about.

T-Chi was standing by Chica, placing her cupcake down on a table. T-Bonnie was standing nervously by Bonnie; his green eyes darting about as he shifted in place. T-Freddy was unsure as he looked up at his counterpart, who in return, was looking grim. T-Foxy, was of course, standing faithfully by Foxy; who was looking a bit worn down himself. And Puppet...? Well, Puppet was perched on T-Freddy's shoulder; their eye lights reflecting their curiosity.

As for Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, the two were sticking close to one another as they waited patiently for the arrival of Mr. Afton and Mr. Emily. They had waited this long, so what did a few minutes matter to them? Finally, after about twenty minutes or so, the two men finally arrived.

"So, what's this all about?" T-Chi asked, sounding a bit impatient as she put her hands on her hips. Her voice, while soft, had a rich southern accent. "You guys sure sounded nervous," T-Bonnie piped up, his voice soft and sweet. William and Henry were also curious, as they had been kept busy for most of the day; but the curiosity had been nagging at them for a good portion of their afternoon.

Fredbear and Spring exchanged looks, as if silently discussing something with one another; their hands eerily still. Finally, Spring turned to them, and to the shock of all, they literally spoke. "We know the truth, William," They said quietly. Will was taken back by Spring Bonnie's voice, and could you honestly blame the guy?

It was _his_ voice!

Granted, Spring's voice was much softer with a huskiness to it, and a slight melodious undertone. Everyone was looking from Spring to Mr. Afton and back again with wide eyes. Spring chuckled, sounding tired for once. "Don't look so surprised," They said lightly. "We _were_ a part of each other for many years, after all." Realization dawned softly on Will as he looked back with a thoughtful gaze.

That was true.  
When you thought about it, anyway. 

The other timeline, now that Will thought about it. He and Henry had modeled Fredbear and Spring Bonnie after themselves, creating the spring suits to use to entertain the children. The suits had, essentially, became a part of their very nature. So, it shouldn't be all that surprising that the two had begun to absorb some of their memories and perhaps, even some of their personalities. Well, it would explain why Spring sounded like him, anyway.

"We like this timeline," Fredbear said quietly, his voice an eerie reminisce of Henry's. Only Fredbear's voice was deeper and far smoother than Henry's. The brunette was a bit taken back by hearing his own voice coming from Fredbear; it was a bit unsettling, to say the least. 

Hold on, _this_ timeline? Will suddenly felt nauseous, looking up at the bear with great unease. How many times had they gone through this? The Toys saw the confusion in their counterparts and were wondering what Fredbear meant by such ominous words. Well, it would appear that Freddy and his friends were just as much in the dark as their creators. 

"You're happier," Spring noted, gripping Fredbear's hand, their servos crackling. This timeline was far better than any of the others, they decided. William was indeed much happier, but you couldn't tell just by looking at him. Only those who truly knew William Afton, would be able to tell what he was thinking. People like Henry Emily and Spring Bonnie. "When you said that you knew the truth," Henry said slowly, realization dawning on him as he felt a bit ill. "Did that mean _everything_?" His words broke off into a squeak, as he shuddered; the horrible memories flashing in his mind as he did his best to calm his racing heart down. The two men turned white as snow as the two old trons nodded slowly, an air of melancholy hung around them.

Oh...oh dear.

Will could feel his heart fluttering as his muscles seemingly locked in place. A cold chill swept down his spine, a painful heat started to lick at his nerves, and he gave the barest of flinches as his mind raced back; wanting to shield his ears as the terrified cries of the children wailed in such a way that it was frightening to listen. As if sensing his distress, Spring carefully stepped forward; gently taking his thin wrists into their hands; humming softly.

"It's alright, William," They said soothingly. "It never happened," They continued with a soft murmur. "You're safe now." Will was breathing heavily, shaking in place as his heart continued to pound like mad. Henry jerked back and was on his feet when he saw the tears prickling at Will's closed eyes; alarmed as he realized that Will just had himself a panic attack. "Is h-he okay?" Bonnie asked, stuttering just a bit as his voice box creaked in protest. His optical sight wasn't that good at the moment, but he could still hear very well, and he had heard the sharp change in Mr. Afton's breathing; the man's heartbeat increasing. "Ah don' know," T-Foxy mused thoughtfully, but they could tell that Spring's soft words were carefully breaking the man out of his sudden panic attack.

"Will?" Henry spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on Will's shoulder, still feeling the little trembles going through him. Smiling softly, Spring released their hold, pleased when William unconsciously gripped Henry's hand; the man was still pale, but he appeared to be calming down. "But," Spring said softly, almost wistfully. "You don't need us anymore."

Wait - what?

Henry suddenly flushed as Will instinctively leaned into him, the younger male looking up with an inquiring gaze and a tilt of the head. "So long as you two look out for each other," Fredbear rumbled good naturedly, sighing softly. "You'll be fine." How strange, their forms were flickering without warning.

Spring gave a sad, wistful smile as their form flickered once, twice before seemingly shattering as a glowing form of pure green energy hovered in place. Fredbear, he too, gave a sad, wistful look as his own body shattered; leaving behind a swirling form of pure yellow energy. To the shock of the 'trons, the lights fluttered in place, before flying over to their respective humans. Will drew in a sharp breath, warmth flooding his chest as the green energy sunk deeply into him. It felt like he had stepped into a warm bath, peace settling in his mind as memories began to filter through. But, these weren’t his memories, but the memories of Spring Bonnie. Hearing the sharp breath from Henry, William absentmindedly realized that he had just gone through the same thing.

What was - ?

Will stilled in place as more memories came in, and he felt his face light up; the heat burning as embarrassment tugged at his senses. Oh my, it appeared that Spring and Fredbear got up to a lot more than what he had originally believed, enough to get him blushing like a schoolgirl. Huh, guess that metal was more interesting than he had ever thought.

Henry snorted softly, his cheeks dusted a light pink; the new memories settling in quite comfortably. "Didn't think that was even possible," He mumbled, thinking of the personal memories; a pleasant heat settling in his core as he looked down at Will, before grinning when he saw that Will was blushing furiously. "Or that anyone could flex like that," He snickered as Will's face, if it was even possible, turned a brighter shade of red. "Jerk," Will grumbled, playfully shoving him back as Henry cackled softly. Seeing this, Chica and T-Chi couldn’t help but squeal, cooing over the adorableness of their creators. The two were really oblivious at times, weren't they?

"What now?" Freddy rasped, hurt now that Fredbear was gone. He would miss the older tron, but knew deep down that with things having been settled, Fredbear and Spring were together at last; their souls finally finding the peace that they had longed for. "Now," Henry said with a sigh, keeping a hand on Will's shoulder as he looked over the trons carefully. 

"Now, to try and fix what's left of my family," William continued, his teal eyes dimming slightly. Realization dawned on the Toys, and they looked at their creators with soft smiles. "We'll be fine, Mr. Afton," T-Bonnie chirped. "You take care of your family," T-Freddy pointed out, his voice rich with a southern accent; much like T-Chi’s. 

Really?  
The toys wouldn't mind?

Huh.

.-.-.-.  
**June 13, 1987**  
**Little Whining, Surrey**

England.  
He was really back, wasn't he?

William Afton yawned, as he came down that faithful morning. He took a seat at one of the many tables in the hotel's restaurant, watching sleepily as his kids eagerly sat down; looking around with wide eyes, full of amazement. Henry Emily was silent as he sat across from William, exhaustion clinging to him as Charlie sleepily took a seat next to him.

England was a good four to five hours ahead of Hurricane, leaving their biological clocks off schedule for awhile. This was the first time any of them had been outside of Hurricane, much less the country. Well, all but William, that is. Well, what’d you expect? He was born here, and only came to America as a very young child. 

"Can you believe it, Finn?" The now eleven-year-old Elizabeth Finn breathed out, her green eyes twinkling as she looked about with eagerness. "We're actually in _England_!" She gushed. It was surprisingly warm today, perhaps a little bit on the wet side. Lizzie had opted for a light purple tee-shirt, jean shorts and waterproof shoes, of course. Finn, who was now ten, looked up at his sister and gave a soft smile. His hair had gotten a little longer, and gaining a natural curly tone to his soft locks. Finn was still a bit on the shy side, but he was quiet eager to explore, just like Lizzie. Today, Finn had opted for a light gray shirt that ended at his elbows, a black tee over it, jean shorts and of course, waterproof shoes. According to their dad, it was usually wet in England a good portion of the time; hence waterproof shoes.

William looked up, blinking blearily as a waiter finally approached them with a look of understanding. "What can I get you this morning?" Henry snorted, fighting off the urge to sleep as he focused on the waitress; a bit amused by her looks. The woman was young, just out of her school years, with shockingly dyed bright purple hair done in a pixie cut, fair skin and playful brown eyes.

"Coffee for us," Henry gestured to himself and William, the girl making note of it on her pad. "What about you guys?" He asked as the kids looked up, surprised to see their waitress. "May I have some OJ?" Michael asked politely, and Charlie nodded her agreement. "Milk please," Finn said simply as she continued to write down their choices. "May I please have some chocolate milk?" Lizzie asked with a tilt of her head.

"Alright," The waitress piped up. "Let's make sure I got this right," She looked the group over carefully. "Two coffees for the gentleman," The girl smirked. "And I get the feeling you two want it black," She teased as Henry flushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Shaking her head with a laugh, the waitress continued on with a smile. "For the two older ones, we have two orange juices." Michael reached out and gently nudged Charlie; so that she was more awake. The two had turned eighteen prior to summer and were considering their summer plans, when this trip was suddenly sprung on them. And well, they sure weren't complaining!

Michael Afton and Charlotte Emily had grown tall and lean, the years of being in the sun had done them some good. So much so, that they both sported a natural tan. Michael's dark hair and been bleached by the sunlight, becoming a softer, warmer shade of brown. Charlie, on the other hand, her chestnut hair had darkened over time. Her brown eyes shone with a keen intelligence, and she was always there to give Elizabeth advice when she needed it.

"And for the little ones," The waitress smiled. "We have one plain and one chocolate." Finn and Lizzie giggled at her antics, completely at ease with a stranger; much to Will's amusement. "I'll bring those out momentarily," She pocketed the pad; and that was when they noted her name, well, her surname anyway. Her tag read in simple black print **TAYLOR**.

Once she was done, she headed back towards the kitchen to fill their drink order, leaving the little family alone once more. "So dad," Michael mused as he looked over at his father. "You didn't exactly explain why we're here." William blinked owlishly, before his cheeks were dusted a light pink as he scratched a cheek in embarrassment. Damn, he had forgotten, hadn't he?

Whoops.

"It's...because of my niece," William said quietly, catching his kids attention. "Niece?" Michael repeated, shocked by what his father had just admitted. "Wait, we have an aunt?" He sounded a bit skeptic, as his father never spoke about his family; the subject was practically taboo under their house. And heaven knows why, although, Michael glanced over at Henry; and he couldn't help but wonder if the man had any clue.

He probably did.

"Had," William mumbled. " _Past_ tense." Michael was silent, a chill going down his spine as he fought back a shiver. "Vanessa and Calla-Lily Afton," Henry finally spoke, causing all four kids to look over curiously. Henry could sense that William was rather reluctant to speak, so he would do his best instead. "They were your father's older sisters," He told Michael, who looked back over with a raised eyebrow.

"I never met Vanessa," Henry mused, thoughtfully. "She was twelve years older," William muttered. "But, she died when I was about eleven." He wouldn't say how it happened, just that his oldest sister had passed when he had still been young. "Calla-Lily, however, I _have_ met," Henry snickered as he recalled what his mother had believed of the girl.

"What was she like, Uncle Henry?" Lizzie asked curiously, placing a small hand on her father's knee; feeling the tiny trembles going through him. "Actually, she looked a bit like you, Lizzie," Henry scratched his chin as he looked thoughtful. It was true, though. From what he could remember of Calla, Lizzie did look a good deal like her. Lizzie perked up at that, as she had always wondered where her red hair and green eyes came from; certainly not her parents!

"What happened to Aunt Calla?" Michael asked quietly as Charlie inwardly frowned, straightening in her seat. She wasn't sure if Mikey had noticed it, but Uncle Will wasn't looking too good; in fact, he was a bit on the pale side, a little too pale for her tastes. And she could have sworn that she saw his hands shaking ever so slightly. William grimaced, pain crossing his face before it was gone once more.

"She and her husband unfortunately passed away sometime back in seventy-six." Now it was Michaels turn to grimace, as he looked down at his lap. He felt a sense of guilt, now understanding why his father never spoke about his family. The memories were far too painful for him to even speak of. "As to why we're here," William sighed tiredly. "It's actually quiet simple."

"With her sister's passing,” William frowned deeply, his brow furrowing slightly. "Petunia was left with the care of her nephew." Henry straightened up, unease tugging at his senses. He hadn't seen Will looking so grim, not for awhile, anyway. "You don't think - ?" He was cut off as William groaned. "Gods," He muttered, feeling ill. "I hope not." Henry inwardly grimaced, knowing who he was speaking of.

Jack Afton.  
Will's father.

Will bit his lip as his left leg gave a sudden and painful throb. Geeze, even after all of these years, his leg would give out. Jack must have done more damage than what he or the doctors had originally assumed. He shifted in place, his leg continued to ache; practically protesting from the sudden movement. But, oh man. Heaven help Petunia. If she was going down the same path as Jack, then there would be no force strong enough to hold William back. He would not stand by as a child got hurt, he simply _couldn't_ ; not now, not ever. And well, he looked down at his medical bracelet with an eerily blank gaze. The chances of it waking up was pretty damn high.

Drinks were soon served, and they were left to pick out their breakfasts. Looking through the menus carefully, one-by-one they all made their choice. Charlie opted for some Drop Scones with some fresh honey, Michael decided to try the Eggs Benedict. Wanting to watch his weight, Henry had opted for some Porridge with fresh fruit (Will thought he looked just fine). Lizzie and Finn opted for fluffy scrambled eggs and toast; and probably a good thing, too. From what Will could remember, British foods, especially when it came to breakfast, could be quite fattening. So their stomachs wouldn't be able to handle such heavy, rich foods. As for Will, he waved Taylor off, as he, oddly enough, looked a bit green around the gills.

Oh?

Blinking owlishly, Henry looked quizzically at Will, before realization dawned on him and he grimaced. They hadn’t even left yet, and he was already stressed out about the upcoming meeting. No wonder the poor guy looked as ill as he did.

Taylor was concerned by this, but there wasn't much that she could do when a customer wasn't hungry. She wrote their orders down, and walked away; but not before giving the man a concerned look. Surely there had to be something that she could do for him. Alas, when she checked in with her manager, he told her flatly that no; there was nothing that could be done. And she was warned that if she tried anything, and he meant anything, she would be fired.

Geeze.

When their food was finally served and that the waitress had left them alone, Michael looked over at his dad, concerned. This wasn't like his father to miss meals, well, he shouldn't say that. When he was a lot younger and after Fredbear's Family Diner had started, Michael could remember the long nights where his father had missed quite a few meals. 

Was he really that worried?

"Dad, is everything okay?" Michael asked quietly, his brow furrowing slightly. Everyone was eagerly digging into their food, as Will took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitterness; his stomach churning. "I'm just worried," William mumbled, his teal eyes hardening as they flashed a wicked silver, before it was gone once more. "About the kid?" Michael pressed, before taking a bite of his meal; enjoying the combination of flavors as it flooded his mouth. Will grunted, eyes darting about nervously as he looked down at his cup with a frown. "Let's just say that I didn't have much of a childhood," He muttered, his words soured by bitterness. "And leave it at that." Michael tensed, his eyes widening ever so slightly as realization dawned on him. 

And from the corner of his eye, Michael saw a similar look crossing Charlie's face; as she too, looked stunned by the soft words. It wasn't surprising, to say. Both Michael and Charlie had good childhoods, thanks to their loving fathers; of course, they had been disciplined when it was necessary. And neither of them had ever been struck, which was what his father seemed to be hinting at. 

Swallowing some of the creamy porridge, Henry finally met the darkened eyes of William, weary when he saw the silver tint to his friend's teal eyes. "Were you able to get much out of Petunia?" He asked softly, lowering his spoon as Will sighed tiredly. "From what I can understand," He murmured, his eyes dimming in thought. "He'll be turning seven at the end of July." 

Finn seemed to perk up at that, his eyes bright with curiosity. So, Papa's nephew was just a bit younger than he was, was he? Finn wondered what his new relative would be like, would he be like Finn himself, outgoing like Lizzie and Charlie, or would he be like Michael; a solemn, stressful type? 

Charlie blinked at that, tilting her head curiously. "Huh," She mused. "That would explain why I had the sudden urge to bring this with me." The brunette patted her bag, which was resting comfortably by her feet. Henry sideglanced her way, almost amused. "Really now?" He said lightly as she smirked, looking quite pleased with herself. Will cocked his head, but there was a faint smile. "Where do they live, papa?" Lizzie asked, swallowing some of her milk. William blinked owlishly, as if hearing her for the first time, before realization dawned on him. "Ah," He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Privet Drive," He said softly. 

"They live at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey."

(...)

About an hour after breakfast, the Aftons and Emilys pulled themselves together; ready to retrieve William's nephew. The possibility of the kid being hurt, well, it just stayed with Michael and Charlie. The two were agitated, to say the least; and it was understandable, well, to their fathers, anyway. Lizzie and Finn were still innocent in that.

But, that innocence might not last.

(...)

Semi-glazed eyes looked up, blinking blearily, their cheeks dusted with red. The owner was pale, barely able to see, as their lungs wheezed for air; struggling feebly. Feeling a gentle pressure at their side, they gave a tired smile; for the first time in their life, they felt the faint strings of hope. Someone was coming for them, they could feel it.

 **J-j-ju-just h-han-ang o-on...**

.-.-.-.  
**10:45 am**

This was it.  
4 Privet Drive.

The rental car that William had gotten them, a silver blue Sterling, pulled into the neighborhood; before coming to a halt right outside the house in question. Switching the engine off, William shot Michael a pointed look, who immediately understood what his father was hinting at. "You up for this?" Henry asked quietly, placing a hand on Will's shoulder, who looked unsure.

"Honestly," Will sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat. "I don't know anymore," He mumbled. He looked out the window and grimaced at the sight. Practically every house on the strip was identical in appearance; a two-story building with who knows how many rooms inside, an average size front yard full of thick foliage and flowers of various natures, and even a built-in garage. It was...creepy, to say the least.

"This is it?" Michael asked skeptically as he, his siblings and Charlie, climbed out of the car. Charlie adjusted her bag carefully, before shielding her eyes as she squinted; looking from one house to another with a soft frown. "Oh geeze," Charlie grimaced. There was no spark of individuality to be found here. "How can anyone survive here?" She grumbled as Lizzie and Finn made faces. No doubt about it, the two decided unanimously. Their relative was in a living nightmare!

Scanning the houses carefully, Henry found the house marked with the number 4 in cold black iron; seeing that the house was their target. "Come on, Will," Henry urged, taking Will's hand and leading him down the dreaded path. Will swallowed thickly, his stomach churning as a chill went down his spine. Why oh why, was he getting such a bad feeling? The skies suddenly seemed dimmer, as shadows licked at the edges of the seemingly ordinary home. The temperatures were beginning to drop, and the chill he had felt seemed to be settling in his bones. Like an ache that he couldn't quite shake off.

**_Voíthisé ton._ **

...eh?

It took Will but a moment to realize whose voice it was that he heard; the great Lady herself. Her voice, while soft, he could feel the power from her presence alone quivering through his very soul. Though, he inwardly frowned. It sounded like she was having trouble speaking. Could there, perhaps be something around here that was affecting the Lady? His teal eyes flashed purple, before it was gone. 

Things were worse than he thought.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice as the kids joined the two men; who were now at the front door. Henry reached out and knocked, once, twice and before he could do so again, the door suddenly opened. And much to the disgust of everyone there, a rather severely obese boy who looked to be about seven, had been the one to open it. The boy was dangerously overweight with a red cheeked face, thick blond curls and watery blue eyes. He looked up with a condescending look; his watery eyes squinting.

"What'd ya want?" He asked rudely.

 _For you to lose some weight_ , Michael thought darkly as he placed a calming hand on Lizzie's shoulder, knowing how much she hated when someone was so rude to their father and honorary uncle. And let's just say, Lizzie was a natural redhead, and leave it at that. Henry gave a thin, yet sharp smile. "Is a Mrs. Petunia Dursley around?" His voice, while pleasant, was a bit on the sharp side.

"We'd like to talk with her."

The fat boy blinked before scowling as he looked back behind him. "MUM!" He squealed angrily. "There's a bunch of weirdos who want to talk to you!" Gripping her bag strap tightly, Charlie bristled with barely controlled rage. That kid...he was in desperate need of some good old whooping. Never before had anyone seen someone so rude.

"Dudley Jonathon Dursley!" A woman's voice scolded loudly from somewhere inside, and judging by how loud her voice was; she was rather close to the front. "What did I say about insulting people?" The boy, obviously this Dudley, just scowled as he sulked, stomping off without even so much as apologizing. A woman somewhere in her twenties, came out of the kitchen, drying her hands off with a dish towel; looking somewhat apologetic for her son's rudeness.

"I am so sorry about that," She apologized, brushing back a strand of brownish-blond locks from her otherwise pale face. She wasn't that much to look at herself, a bit of a plain jane. Her brownish-blond locks held some natural curls, but was held up in a somewhat tight bun, naturally pale skin and pale blue eyes. The eyes must have come from her own father. The woman was decidedly boney, and not the healthy kind, either with a long neck and a more narrow face. Her eyes scanned the two men carefully, before focusing intently on William, much to his discomfort. For a moment, nothing happened but then, realization dawned softly on her as her eyes widened slightly. "Uncle Will?" She asked, as if surprised. William turned sharply, blinking owlishly as he stared at her; his heart dropping slightly.

Sweet heavens.

If this was Petunia, what on earth happened to her? She looked nothing like Calla, nor anything like her father; from what Will could remember of Harold Evans. He did remember the man having brownish-blond hair himself; but it fell into more natural waves, tanner skin and warm blue eyes. Neither Calla nor Harold were so skinny like the woman before him, nor the...unusual features.

Henry was surprised that she was able to recognize Will so fast. "How'd you know that he was Will?" The woman, Petunia gave a faint smile as she tapped her eyes. "His eyes," She said softly. "I remember his eyes." Will turned a light pink, as if embarrassed. Henry smirked, gently nudging Will; whose face was bright red. Petunia blinked, as if realizing something before her cheeks too, turned pink. 

"Ah," She scratched her cheek, eyes darting about nervously. "Please come in." Petunia stepped aside, allowing the small group to step inside. Petunia was surprised to see that there were four kids with the two men; two older teenagers and two young children. However, Petunia drew in a sharp breath, placing a hand over her now racing heart as she looked at the young girl, who had just walked in. "She...she looks so much like Lily," Petunia breathed, taken back. The girl was around eleven with familiar, fiery red hair, tanner skin and warm green eyes. The girl blinked owlishly, raising an eyebrow before giving Petunia a dirty look. It was true, though. Petunia felt like she had taken a step back in time, seeing the girl.

It hurt, to say the least.

The two oldest ones, a boy and a girl, looked as if they had just finished Secondary School. This was most likely their last summer of freedom before going onto University themselves. Both teens carried themselves rather well, she absentmindedly noted; what, with strong and lean frames. The two young ones looked to be either in Primary or Secondary, healthy as can be with bright, curious eyes as they looked around with wide eyes.

The entryway wasn't that bad, well, sort of.

The walls were a soft creamy brown with a pure white trim, a dark auburn carpet covered the floors and the stairwell, which was to their left, that led upstairs. What was suspicious, was seeing a somewhat large door under the stairs; a door that was nearly reaching the top of the stairwell. And, Michael frowned deeply at this, was that a damn padlock on the door?! He glanced at his father, only to visibly flinch, seeing the pure rage flashing in his father's wicked purple eyes; before it was gone.

Wait a minute -  
_Purple_ eyes?!

That wasn't good.

...for Petunia, that is.

Besides the disturbing door underneath the stairs, there was a set of doors on the right, with a picture here or there lining the walls. There was even a small table with a couple of vases on top, sitting next to said door. Straight ahead, the kids could see what looked like a kitchen; only that it wasn’t all that big. Everything seemed normal, perhaps a little too normal; but still, something felt off to them.

"Who is it, Pet?" A male's voice rumbled from what sounded like the kitchen. "The one I told you about, Vernon," Petunia called back, still unable to look away from the little girl. "My uncle from America." There was some grumbling as a chair creaked noisily, as the owner slowly stood up and all six were taken back as Vernon, shuffled into view. 

To their absolute disgust, Vernon Dursley was even more obese than his own son. The man was about an inch or so shorter than Petunia, but with rounder shoulders and a belly that jutted out, straining against his clearly handmade clothes. His hair was a straw color blond, just as curly as Dudley's, but thinner in some areas. His face was round and a splotchy red with a bushy mustache and watery blue eyes that squinted.The man had a cruel air about him, and he didn't look all that happy with them being here, either.

"You here for the boy?" He asked gruffly. 

Wait -  
What?

"Vernon!" Petunia hissed, finally managing to look away to glare at her husband. The way that they had been treating her nephew was nowhere near being normal. Showing dislike to the parents, fine but turning that onto a helpless infant? Especially one that had been traumatized by his mother's death - not happening. Vernon had an ugly look on his face, as his piggish eyes darted to the locked door and back to his wife, sending a chill down Henry's spine.

They wouldn't...  
...would they?

"Pet," Vernon said slowly, his anger thickening his words. "We never wanted that boy in the first place," He growled. "I refuse to have something like that freak under _my_ roof any longer!” The youngest boy flinched, shyly hiding behind his sister; who was giving Vernon the dirtiest look Petunia had ever seen in a young child. It was unsettling, to say the least.

**SNAP**

If one listened closely, you could almost swear that you heard someone's tightly controlled mind, snap. Will, who had been silent, twitched without warning. His shoulders were tense, muscles tightly coiled, fists clenched as he gritted his teeth angrily. He was well and truly beyond angry, he was positively murderous.

 **"Op-open th-that d-d-door..."** Will growled, his voice deepening as it stuttered. Hearing the deep, guttural voice coming from someone who looked completely harmless; sent a chill down the spines of the adults. Vernon stilled in place, his face turning a sickly gray as he stared at William with wide, watery eyes; as if unable to comprehend such a thing. Unfortunately, Vernon stalling wasn't doing him any good.

 **"D-d-did I-I st-stutter p-porker?"** Will snarled, his head snapping up and revealing bright purple eyes; eyes that bore slits for pupils. **"I-I sa-said op-open th-that fu-fucking d-d-door!"** Sounding very much like the animal that he was, Vernon squealed as he hastily moved forward to the cupboard; his blue eyes kept darting to William nervously. Pulling out a keyring from the nearby table, Vernon started leafing through the keys, his fat fingers fumbling every now and then as he squeaked; hearing the growls coming from William.

William, on the other hand, was doing his best to calm down. His eyes were still their deep purple hue, revealing that he was still very, very angry. Closing his eyes, William breathed heavily as his heart was racing, a painful ringing echoing in his ears as he focused on the still locked cupboard. Henry shuffled closer, concerned for him; his brown eyes dark with anger, as he kept looking from his friend to the cupboard and back again.

It was as William feared.  
Petunia was no better than his parents.

If anything, she and Vernon were _worse_.

Pulling out a keychain from the nearby table, Vernon started leaving through the amount of keys; his fat fingers causing him to fumble every now and then. But finally, at long last, Vernon found the right key and slid it into the padlock, turning it. There came a soft click, before the padlock slid open, and the padlock clattered noisily to the floors below. 

This was it.

Breathing slowly, William pushed past the man and carefully knelt down by the door. Though he didn't show it, Will felt a dull ache from his knees; the limbs protesting from the abrupt movement. Taking his chance, William reached out for the brass knob, his fingers brushing against the cold metal, and the door slowly slid open. Almost instantly, a sour smell greeted him. It was a mixture of the early signs of BO and sickness. 

Ah shit.

William's eyes narrowed as he saw a very, very small boy curled up tightly; wheezing noisily as he breathed. The child was decidedly pale, though his cheeks were a noticeable shade of red, his lips pale and cracked; but his eyes were closed at this moment. He was so skinny, though. Even with the clothes; a shirt and pants which were far too big for his tiny frame, Will could see each and every single frail bone. His hair was impossibly dark, but thin and matted from sweat. The only thing that was offsetting was the unusual scar carved over his eye.

Like lightning...

"What's his name?" Henry's voice was flat, but distinctly sharp as he gave the Dursley's a dark look. "Hadrian," Petunia finally spoke. "His name is Hadrian Jameson Potter." Well, names had power after all, especially in that world; more importantly, so did blood.

"Hadrian?" Will's voice had grown soft and gentle, though his eyes were still purple. "Hadrian, can you hear me?" There was a soft groan, as the tiny boy stirred, coughing as he slowly awoke; the cough dry and harsh as his emaciated frame shook. Then, ever so slowly, his eyes opened, revealing glassy emerald green eyes. Hold on a moment, that wasn't right...was it? William inwardly frowned, as something nagged at his thoughts; that they were supposed to be a different color.

But that wasn't possible...  
...right?

As if realizing something, Michael looked over at Charlie, who was decidedly pale, her brown eyes darkening with her rage. "That present you were talking about," He whispered to her as she looked up, as if surprised by being addressed. "Can you bring it out?" Charlie blinked owlishly, before realization dawned on and she hastily shrugged her bag off. Lizzie and Finn looked on in interest, wondering what it was that she had brought; as they were confused by their father's actions.

Charlie reached into her bag and pulled out a plush toy that got Michael's eyebrows raising, before he snickered softly. Oh yeah, the kid was definitely going to like this; after all, what kid didn't like getting stuffed animals? Handing it over to him, Michael was careful with his movements, just so that he didn't set off his clearly agitated father.

"Here," Michael handed the plush over, barely fighting back the urge to flinch as bright purple eyes snapped over; the pupils' slits. William blinked, before relaxing when he saw that it was his son. He raised an eyebrow at the toy, before giving a faint smile as he took it; then looked back into the semi-darkened cupboard. Now, to get him to come out.

"Hadrian," Will said softly as those eyes focused on him, thin shoulders tensing as the boy gave a painful cough. "My friend's daughter, Charlie," William made sure his voice was soft and gentle, even though he was inwardly seething with rage. "She brought you something." While tense, Hadrian looked up; as if surprised; judging by the sudden spark to his glassy orbs.

Pleased by the reaction, William carefully held out the toy to the tiny boy; who inspected it carefully. The plush was that of a golden rabbit with a floppy ear and pale green eyes. It was even wearing an adorable little black bow tie. Hadrian blinked owlishly, his eyes darting from the toy to Will's face and back again, shakily pointing at himself; as if he was unable to believe that it was for him. And William felt a surge of anger at his niece; furious over the little one's treatment.

"Yes Hadrian," Will crooned. "It's just for you." Hadrian smiled slightly, his cracked lips lifting as he shyly reached out and took the plush; hugging it with his boney arms. He looked so happy, just cuddling the plush that was his own; most likely it was his first ever toy. Will felt his muscles twitch, eager to get the little boy out, but he didn't want to break the child's trust.

"May I?"

The little boy looked up, tilting his head. For a moment, nothing happened; but then Will felt a sense of elation as Hadrian crawled forward and held out his arms. The universal sign of someone wanting to be picked up. Chuckling, the auburn haired man stretched and gently took the tiny boy into his lean arms, slowly getting to his feet. Henry, on the other hand, was horrified as Will easily regained his bearings while holding a dangerously tiny boy. The kid should be nearly seven, right? Then why, oh why was he the size of someone who was much younger? His honey brown eyes flashed a wicked gold as he whirled on the now uneasy Dursley parents; his lips curled into a surprising snarl.

"And why," He said slowly, his voice dipping into a low growl as Charlie flinched. She had never seen her dad so angry before, and well, she couldn't blame him for it, either. Seeing Uncle Will easily stand, holding a child who looked far too small and thin for her tastes, was all too revealing to the brunette. Hell, Michael was looking mighty pissed, his hands firmly on his siblings shoulders; as if reassuring himself that they were still there. Charlie couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel to a child.

Petunia, however, was looking at Hadrian, as if surprised. Curiously enough, her nephew was clinging to the man; curled up comfortably in his arms. "He's never taken to strangers so easily," She mused, feeling a little hurt. He looked rather content where he was, not a trace of pain or discomfort to be seen. "S-Safe..." Hadrian whispered, feeling sleepy as Morpheus tugged at his thoughts.

Wait -  
What?

"I honestly thought better of you, Petunia," William said quietly, tightening his hold as he glared at the sheepish woman. "Calla would be severely disappointed," He snapped as she flinched. "He can't stay here," Petunia said shakily. "I can't protect him from that old man," She mumbled, feeling the tears prickling at her eyes. "I may have had problems with Lily," She looked down before her eyes hardened. "But, that didn't mean I wanted her hurt!" She cried, her voice angry. "Or her son..."

Vernon was taken back by this. He honestly believed that she had hated her sister. Having magic wasn't normal in any sense, though beautiful; Lily Evans was beyond the definition of normalcy. Her husband, James Potter, was no better. The blasted man had ruined his wedding after all, and dash it all, what the blazes was a _muggle_ anyway?!

"If Hadrian stays," Petunia swallowed thickly. "The old man will ruin him." She met William's gaze, whose eyes were fading into silver; as he was still angry, but was slowly calming down. "Gannet of a maggot that he is," She hissed, practically spitting her words, surprising both Vernon and William with her words. "He won't give up control that easily," Petunia warned as a sickening feeling churned William's stomach.

Old man...?

"Does this old man have a really long beard and the worst case of fashion sense?" William asked slowly as her eyes widened in shock. Petunia nodded weakly, stunned that he was able to figure it out so quickly. William groaned softly, distinctly recognizing the description belonging to that man he had seen before as a child; the same man that Calla warned him about. 

Oh!

As if realizing something, Petunia hurried to write down the address of where her uncle would have to go; most likely tomorrow. "Stop by tomorrow," She said quietly as she handed it over to the other man. "I'll explain more." What on earth could she be hiding? 

"You better."

.-.-.-.

"I don't like her," Lizzie said flatly as they finally left. "She was really mean," She continued angrily, sending a dark look to the house that they had just left. "That husband of hers is a real joke," Charlie grumbled sourly, still angry about what had just happened. Michael, however, was watching his father carefully; his eyes unable to leave the thin, gaunt face of his new relative.

"How's he holding up?" Michael asked quietly. William adjusted his hold, snorting softly when he saw that Hadrian had fallen asleep; his head resting comfortably against William's shoulder. "Asleep," He murmured, before his eyes narrowed when he saw an elderly poke her head out the window from a home nearby, watching them carefully.

That couldn't be good.

"Let's get him back to the hotel," Henry suggested, his voice soft. "I don't like how red his face is," He whispered, reaching out to check for a temperature, only to wince and hastily withdraw his hand. The poor thing was burning up, it had been a miracle that he had even remained awake as long as he had. William sighed, knowing that he would have to be the one to drive them back.

What the - ?

Michael squeaked as the little boy was suddenly handed over and his arms instinctively wrapped around that tiny, thin frame. Strangely enough, Hadrian didn't so much as make a peep while being transferred over. If anything, he yawned and snuggled into Michael's chest, looking very much like a kitten. It was freaking adorable in Charlie's opinion. 

"Don't worry so much, Mikey," Will said lightly as Michael's cheeks flushed. "We'll be back at the hotel in a few." He brushed a damp lock from Hadrian’s pale face, making a mental note of what to get; relaxing when he saw just how protective his son was already being. "Hopefully, we can break that fever of his."

Wonder what Petunia was so desperate to tell them about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernon should be glad that Will didn't gut him, don't you think?


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been getting their hooked fingers into a little too many pies, don't you think?

It may have taken awhile, but through the combined efforts of William and Henry, Hadrian's fever broke during the wee hours of Sunday morning. The tiny boy had been gripped by a dangerous fever, a cold clammy sweat clung to his very frame as he slept fitfully; frightening dreams plaguing his shadowy thoughts. He had slept through most of Sunday, not stirring once as Charlie took his measurements. The girl had gone out and proceeded to get him a couple of outfits; well, enough to tide him over until they could return to the states.

While Hadrian slept the remains of his fever off, William, on the other hand, did drive back to the Dursley residence. Likewise with the kids and Henry, he was extremely curious to know what it was that his niece was so desperate to speak about. And well, let's just say that what he was told, sounded like it came right out of a fantastical fantasy novel.

There was no way that it was real.  
...right?

.-.-.-.

Magic?

The kids were left sitting there in complete shock, with Henry leaning back in his seat; looking thoughtful. The idea of a second community living side-by-side with the people of London sounded a little far fetched. Petunia insisted that her sister was a witch, and it wasn't an insult, either. That Lily Evans was a true blue wand weaving, spell casting _witch_ was ludicrous. 

Supposedly, Lily had received a letter inviting her to attend a magical school somewhere up in Scotland; but only a select few were allowed to attend. To those who were born with 'magic', they and only they were allowed to attend a magical school; regardless of their place of birth. And according to Petunia, from what she could remember from overhearing from Lily, there had been a disturbing fact that was quite bothersome. 

There were certain...classifications, to say the least, when entering this hidden community. Lily, who was beautiful and intelligent, was considered lower then low. It had nothing to do with her school, either. In fact, she was considered so low on the bar, was due to her bloodline. Lily Evans was classified as a 'muggleborn', someone who was magical but comes from a non-magical family. A muggleborn was considered no better than a 'muggle', whatever _that_ was.

Not much could be said about her husband, though. James Potter, from what Petunia remembered over the years, had been an arrogant little toerag in Lily's own words. James was spoiled, immature and an all around bully. There was another boy that Lily used to hang around as a child, but their friendship had ended when Lily had been fifteen. Unfortunately, Petunia never did find out what had caused the rift between her sister and one Severus Snape.

The school that Lily and James attended was known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being run by the man that ruined everything in Petunia's honest opinion. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, one Albus too many names Dumbledore. A greedy old man who was far too charming for his own good, his words coated in honey which, underneath laid a poisonous soul.

Now, what William wasn't telling them, was that Petunia considered Dumbledore a heavy control freak. She had shown him the letter that had been left behind, and the damning words had furthered his hatred. The letter had flatly stated that with Lily and James dead, that Petunia was Hadrian's sole relative and she was to take him in regardless of their potential situation. It was as if the man was hinting at something. As if advising them to control the young child by any means necessary. And unfortunately, that was when things took a darker turn for the Dursley adults. Take Vernon for example. Sure he had a temper, after all, who didn't? But, after that night, Vernon's tight control over his temper slowly slipped between his fingers. 

At first, it was just annoyance at having to take care of another child. It meant another hungry mouth to feed, more money to pay for clothes and other necessities. Gradually, the annoyance turned to dislike as Hadrian grew older and was just entering Primary. It would appear that Hadrian was far more intelligent than his oafish cousin, and that was something that Vernon would not accept.

And Petunia...? 

Well, while Petunia did love and care about her sister; her attitude had also done a one-eighty. She had been growing distant from Lily as they grew, until finally around her sixteenth year, Petunia suddenly harbored an immense hatred and disgust for her own blood. The once affectionate nicknames seemed to fade into the shadows as cruelty overrode Petunia's thoughts; calling her sister a freak. Someone who didn't have the right to live...

It was with that hatred brewing in her, that caused Petunia to reach out to her uncle; desperate to find the truth. She knew that blood meant everything in that community, and not just in their history, either. If what Petunia feared was true, then there was the possibility that the Dursley's may be under the control of old coot. And the chances of Hadrian being under the influence of who knows what, left William feeling rather sick to his stomach.

Now truly concerned, Petunia had brought out her well stocked first-aid kit; where she kept a set of sterilized syringes and vials. Apparently, with Vernon being on the verge of diabetic, Petunia kept the kit well stocked with just about everything under the sun. And somehow, she was able to convince both her husband and son to _willingly_ give blood. So, Petunia had expertly drawn the blood from her family, labeling the two vials; before drawing her own blood. The only way to determine the truth, was to head to Gringotts; the community's sole bank. And from what Petunia could remember the one time that she had been in the bank, though she couldn't quite recall what the staff's species were; that the staff were not only experts in dealing with money, but they were excellent healers. They, and only they, could determine if someone was under the influence of someone else.

Frowning, Will looked down at the address that Petunia had written down. The entrance to the community’s main shopping district; which was where the bank was, was located behind a pub. He read the address to himself once more, a sense of weariness brewing within his darkening thoughts.

**Charing Cross Road**  
**London, England**

Charing Cross Road, hm? 

.-.-.-.  
**June 15, 1987**

Hadrian yawned cutely as he slowly awoke that morning. He snuggled into the soft covers, breathing softly. It wasn't until the scent of apples and cinnamon that greeted him, when Hadrian realized that something was indeed wrong. This, wherever he was, was not his cupboard.

There was not a trace of the overpowering lemony scent of Auntie's cleaning products, but that of fresh crisp apples with a hint of cinnamon. The scent was rather comforting really, and Hadrian felt warm and safe with it. Also, his so-called 'bedding' was nothing more than a set of old blankets no longer used by the Dursley's. But, it felt like he was laying on a cloud, it was a heavenly sensation and he didn't want to move, much less get up for chores.

"Finally awake, are we?" A light voice mused.  
...eh?!

Hadrian managed to push himself up, not even wincing as his bones creaked in protest. Looking around curiously, he noted that the room was fairly large and with two king-sized beds, a dresser as well as a desk complete with chair. Oh, he was in a hotel room then. But how did he get here from Privet Drive? As if realizing that he wasn't alone, Hadrian looked over towards the little hallway and blinked owlishly at the sight of the older boy standing there.

The older boy looked to be in his late teens at best with curly locks that seemed to be a mixture of warm auburn and soft chocolate. His features were growing from their boyish charm to the more smoothness of an adult; though there was a bit of old blood in him, all of it accented by a warm, golden tan. Hm, he must spend a lot of time outside then, something that Hadrian envied him for. Hadrian had never been allowed outside, well, yet anyway. He knew that his health wasn't the greatest, no thanks to Vernon's 'teachings' and 'punishments', making it harder for him to move around; much less being able to do anything around the house. Hadrian knew that soon, Auntie would have him working on the landscape, but it appeared that day was to never happen.

"You still in there, kiddo?" The teen asked curiously, a strange accent coated his words; making him sound funny to the British born child. Then again, what did Hadrian know? He had only been attending school for one year, after all. And it was clear, well, as much as he could see, that this teen was definitely no local. Perhaps someone from another country then? Only...why choose the wetlands that was England over the possibility of a more exciting country?

Ah.  
Right.

Hadrian blinked, squinting slightly as his vision flickered without warning. He then nodded, his body feeling strangely like lead; exhaustion would cling to him and most likely, for some time. "My name's Michael," The teen offered, his voice still soft. "Yours is Hadrian," Michael continued, tilting his head. "Right?" He perked up, hearing his true name, earning a soft smile in return.

"My father," Michael said quietly, still staying in place. "He's the one who brought you here." Hadrian was thoughtful, wondering if perhaps, the man Michael was speaking of, was the one that Hadrian thought was from a dream. The man who felt safe and warm, was this the same man that Michael said was his father?

Hadrian's eyes suddenly zoomed in on something that he hadn't noticed before; a set of clothes freshly laid out against the chair. It looked like a long sleeved gray shirt, a short sleeved dark green and he could see a pair of black trousers; but the material was different than what he was used to seeing. It was thicker looking and much softer; all in all, the clothes looked like they would be quite warm.

"Charlie got those for you," Michael piped up, seeing how his new relative was looking at the new clothes. A moment or two later, the little boy swerved to face him, pointing a tiny finger at himself, as if unable to believe that someone, essentially a stranger, had gotten him new clothes. "Yep," Michael teased, feeling his heart break as Hadrian's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "Those are specifically for _you_."

...really?

Hm...

Michael straightened up, looking the little one over carefully, before inwardly sighing. This was going to be a long day, somehow he could sense it. "How about a warm bath and we join my dad downstairs?" Hadrian blinked owlishly, before shyly looking down. To his surprise, there was a small plush of a golden rabbit nestled by his side. Hold on a moment, where did this come from? 

He looked back up, surprised when he heard the sounds of a bath being drawn. Moments later, Michael returned and made sure he was within Hadrian's view, as he slowly approached the bed. "May I?" He asked softly, sitting on the bed as he spoke. It would not do for him to frighten the child at this moment, he wasn't sure why; but Michael knew that he wanted to protect his new relative. Hadrian was silent, looking up at Michael with a surprisingly intense gaze before doing something that was surprising - well, to anyone who knew him.

Hadrian weakly lifted his arms to Michael, who gave a soft smile and gently took the little boy into his arms. Yawning, Hadrian leaned in, breathing in a surprising scent of honeyed milk with just a hint of vanilla. Like the apples and cinnamon, the scent was a comforting one. Michael couldn't help but grin. Hadrian was just so adorable.

Walking into the bathroom, Michael carefully set Hadrian down on the toilet; checking on the still pouring water. He tested the waters, finding it warm enough to soothe cold skin, but not where it would burn the little boy. Michael turned the knob, switching the water off and looked back to Hadrian, who was looking at him expectantly. Ah, of course; Hadrian didn't have the strength to strip, Michael would have to help him. 

Hadrian's cheeks were red with shame as he looked down, silent as Michael helped him remove the oversized clothes that were Dudley's. Michael, as he tossed the old rags to the side, turned and froze when he finally got a good look at what Hadrian had been hiding.

Fuck.

_Dad's gonna be pissed_ , Michael thought uneasily as he bit down on his lip; and hard at that. Hadrian was dangerously thin, so thin that Michael could count every bone in his spine and ribcage. Michael felt ill, his stomach churning as he saw the angry red slashes going across Hadrian's ribs and thighs; there were even burn marks marrying his arms. And as Michael lifted him up, he was shocked into silence when he saw the child's back and knew that it was bad.

_Real_ bad.

(...)

Boring.

Lizzie was bored out of her mind, as she sat down in the hotel's restaurant. There was nothing to do but wait for Hadrian to wake up. And according to Charlie, he would only wake when his body felt it was ready. And well, Michael had gone up to their room to check on Hadrian about half an hour ago, which was probably why he hadn't returned yet.

Sure enough, a little over an hour after he had left, Michael finally returned. But this time, he was carrying Hadrian, who was very much, awake. The tiny boy was wearing the clothes that Charlie had gotten him, and Lizzie felt something that she hadn't known before; pure rage. No one, not even one of blood, should look like the way Hadrian did at that moment. He was far too small for someone who was nearly seven, looking more like he was two or three. Hadrian was literally that tiny, and he was so thin.

Michael carefully placed Hadrian down in a soft chair, placing a gentle hand on the little boy's thin shoulders as he gave Hadrian a kind smile. "How about I introduce everyone?" He asked gently as Hadrian clutched the Spring Bonnie plush tightly, nodding shyly; his green eyes darting from one family member to another with a soft curiosity.

"That's my father," Michael gestured to a bemused William, although the man's smile was tight. "Your great uncle, William." Hadrian peered through his bangs, looking at the man curiously, before a slight smile graced his dry lips. "Those are my younger siblings, Elizabeth and Finn." Said kids grinned, looking at Hadrian with a surprising warmth, shocking Hadrian.

"This here is our honorary uncle, Henry Emily." Henry chuckled as he gave a little wave, holding a cup of coffee. He was amused by how Michael was treating his new relative, with a gentleness that was so unlike him. Even Finn and Elizabeth were surprised by Michael's actions, and they were left wondering what had happened upstairs. Oh well, they were bound to find out later; somehow, Lizzie always did.

"And this, here," Michael teased, his eyes twinkling as Charlie snickered. "Is Charlie." Hadrian looked over at her, noting that her hair and eyes were similar to Mr. Emily, figuring out that she was the man's daughter. But dear heavens, why did she have such a boyish name? As if sensing his growing curiosity, Charlie smirked at him. "My name is Charlotte," She admitted dryly. "But I prefer Charlie." Realization dawned on him softly, a nickname was one he could understand. Though, in his opinion, he hated the fact that so many naively assumed that his name was simply 'Harry'. Oh, how he hated that, wishing that people would address him by his actual name. 

"Glad to see those clothes fit," Charlie mused as Hadrian flushed, ducking his head shyly. "Charlie," Henry warned as she shrugged. "Come on dad," She teased. "He's obviously going to be a heartthrob when he's older," Charlie giggled, brown eyes bright with mischief. Hadrian's flush darkened further when he heard that. He didn’t think he was that much to look at, practically a skeleton he was.

Seeing that he was in good hands, Michael shot his father an uneasy, worried look; catching the man's attention. Lowering his cup, William got up to follow his son over to a spot where there was no one nearby. "Dad," Michael said nervously. "Are you going to get full custody?" William felt a chill going down his spine as he looked from his son's blue eyes to where Hadrian was being comforted by Charlie.

"Petunia did sign her rights over," William mused thoughtfully. "So I should be able to." His teal eyes narrowed slightly. "What did you see?" His voice was sharp as Michael visibly flinched. "Dad...I'm sorry for ever doubting you when I was a kid," Michael whispered, his heart pounding as tears pricked at his eyes, feeling much like a young child now. "I know that you could have been a lot worse when we were younger," His breathing was growing shaky now. "Mikey..." Will hesitated, his eyes flashing silver as his mind raced over the possibilities. What did his son see that left him so disturbed?

"His back..." Michael swallowed thickly, swiping at his eyes angrily. He was eighteen for christ sake, he shouldn't be crying like this! "His back was completely shredded," He spat, still horrified by what he had seen earlier that morning. For crying out loud, Hadrian was a very young child. How could anyone do that kind of damage to someone so young?!

WHAT?!

Now realizing what had bothered his son so much, Will felt a chill settling deep within his weary bones. While stricter with his kids, William never once raised a hand to them in anger. It was bad enough that he had to go through that himself as a child, but he would never subject a child to that kind of pain; not now, not ever. 

Seeing the tears in Michael's dulling blue eyes, Will felt terrible. "Hey," He said gently, bringing his son into a warm hug. "If Hadrian is anything like us," Will's voice was soft and soothing. "Then, he's going to survive." Michael snorted into his father's chest, but happily accepted the loving embrace. If there was anything to know about the Afton's, was that they were stubborn mules. Not much could get them down, as they would always get back up fiery than ever before.

Heh.

"Feeling better?" Will asked quietly as he took a step back, allowing Michael to regain his bearings. Swiping away the last of his frustration, Michael nodded weakly; knowing that his eyes were red enough as it was. Giving a slight smile, Will guided his son back to the table where Hadrian was finally eating something; well, sort of. It was a couple slices of lightly browned toast and a small chilled glass of grape juice.

Hm.  
Oh right.

Malnutrition.

With Hadrian being so thin at the moment, it would be best that they didn't overwhelm his system with so much at the moment. For now, the toast was good as it was light and easy on the stomach. Perhaps they could try again in a few hours? If anything, Hadrian looked quite content, happily nibbling on the toast as Lizzie tried to coax him out of his shell; but Hadrian was quiet as can be.

Finn, on the other hand, nudged his sister; rather hard at that. And when the redhead glared at him, Finn, in return, shot her a dark look, his eyes hard as he shook his head; firm with his decision. He could see just how shy Hadrian was, and knew that Lizzie's bright personality and attitude would take their new cousin time to adjust. She pouted, realizing what he was telling her, and sulked; much to Henry and Charlie's amusement.

Ears seemingly perking up, Hadrian immediately looked up, watching as the two returned; tilting his head as he caught sight of the hidden anger in Mr. William's eyes, and shyly looked down at his plush. "Hadrian," William finally spoke, breathing slowly as he silently counted down as if to control himself. "We'll be going to a place where we can hopefully get some answers," He said quietly, yet firmly.

Oh?

"Do you think you'll be up to it?"

Hadrian lowered his glass, having finished at least one slice of toast and about half the glass. He was quiet as he thought about his choices; which was touching that someone was actually considering his opinion. Hadrian wasn’t stupid, he knew that it was the Lady who sent his rescuers, as he could sense the Lady’s presence around all of those who were surrounding him. Weak as she was, the Lady was doing everything that she could to help him.

Finally, Hadrian reached out for Michael, who was touched by how much the little boy was trusting him. He carefully picked his cousin up, looking to his father, who looked pleased. "So, Will," Henry said lightly as he paid for their meal. "Where are we going, anyway?" Will blinked owlishly, before looking sheepish. 

"Charing Cross Road."

.-.-.-.

It was about an hour later, when William pulled the car into a car park in downtown London, just a short walk to Charing Cross Road. William could see it now, this was going to be a long, long day; making note of the hourly rates with a sigh. Now, after paying off the fees, it would be time to find this...Leaky Cauldron, that Petunia was telling him about. After that, finding the blasted bank where the staff could, hopefully, help them. Getting out of the car, Michael carefully picked up Hadrian as Finn and Elizabeth stuck close to him. Charlie, however, was watching everything and everyone carefully. Henry, on the other hand, was over by William, talking quietly as he finished paying the fees. 

"So what are we looking for?" Charlie asked curiously, still tense as her eyes darted about wearily. She couldn't help it, but she was getting a mighty bad feeling about today. The brunette wasn't sure what it was or why, she just knew on an instinctive level, that the longer they were out in the open, the more vulnerable they really were. It was an odd sensation, to say the least.

As they walked outside, Will's voice dropped to a low whisper. His voice was just loud enough for them to hear, but not for those who were passing by. "We're supposed to look for a sign that says _The Leaky Cauldron_ ," He said quietly. "The entrance to the shopping district lays behind it," William mumbled, his teal eyes hard as he eyed the buildings wearily.

Wait -  
What?

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Henry hissed back, somehow keeping his confusion out. "Are you sure that's what Petunia told you?" William shrugged, his eyes darting nervously to the side. "She was pretty insistent on it," He admitted dryly. Hadrian, who had laid his head against Michael’s chest, breathing softly as he listened to his new family speak amongst each other. Then, his eyes brightened up when he saw a sign hanging outside of an unusual looking building.

The shiny black metal was blending nearly seamlessly into the brick walls that stood between each and every business that lined the streets. Each store was shaped a little differently than the next, but you could see just what kind of company built them. This Leaky Cauldron, however, Hadrian wasn't sure how, but he knew that whoever built this, was not a part of any of the usual construction companies here in London. Perhaps it had something to do with how it stretched out towards the road? Or could it be that the display windows were so tarnished that you could not see a thing inside?

What if - ?  
Nah, it wasn't possible.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Michael looked down at Hadrian, only to see that he wasn't looking at the teen, but towards a building on the other side of the street. Confused, Michael followed his gaze, only for his confusion to continue to grow. Hadrian was focusing rather intently on what looked like an abandoned shop of some sort. "Hadrian?" Michael questioned, his voice soft, but his confusion was clear. "What exactly are you looking at?"

...huh?

Charlie slides up to them, her eyes curious. "What's up with you two?" She quipped. Grunting, Michael gently lowered Hadrian down; who had made a motion to the ground. But, as he was lowered, he grabbed Michael's hand and this time, pointed to the so-called 'abandoned' store. Michael was stunned into silence when the abandoned store vanished before his widening eyes; a sign crafted from copper hanging from what was clearly a store front. A sign that read in spidery white lettering, _The Leaky Cauldron_.

What the hell...?

"Uh, dad?" Michael sounded weak. William turned his head, wondering what was bothering Michael now; as his eyes continued to look for this Leaky Cauldron. As his eyes bypassed the building that Michael was looking at with great shock, a sharp pain seared across his head; warning a pained wince. Will's hands shakily reached for his temples, which were aching terribly as his vision swarmed; his stomach churning without warning.

Oh hell.

"Will?" Henry was alarmed when he saw the pained grimace crossing the other's face; the younger man reaching to grasp at his head. It was as if he had been struck with the universe of all migraines; he was looking quite pale by now, breathing heavily as he gently rubbed at his temples. "I-I'm fine," Will mumbled, wincing as his stomach lurched. Ugh, he could feel the acid burning his nose as he swallowed thickly; the bile tickling his throat. Then again, maybe he wasn't; which was weird. He was fine when they left, but strangely enough, he was struck by an alarming wave of nausea. And just as fast as it had come, it was suddenly gone; only for him to feel a gentle squeeze of the hand.

...eh?

Looking down, William was surprised to see that it was Hadrian, who had been the one to grab his hand. The tiny boy was looking up at him with concern, his brows crinkling further as he frowned softly. Still looking concerned, Hadrian slowly turned his head and pointed to the 'abandoned' store across the street. Curiosity growing, Will followed his gaze and was taken back by the sight of a building that hadn’t been there before, standing in place of the abandoned one.

This is some crazy shit.  
Wait a minute -

"Was there a cloak over it?" William asked curiously as he met Hadrian's bright eyes. Surprisingly enough, Hadrian nodded, unwilling to let go of the man's hand. "A...cloak?" Henry questioned, wondering what the heck the two were looking at. "That makes sense," Michael mused thoughtfully, uneasy as the building had vanished from his eyes when Hadrian went over to his father. A cloak over a building would make sense, as it would explain why people were bypassing it without looking over once. Hold on, how could Hadrian see it so easily? Unless...the cloak didn't affect certain people; like Hadrian, for example? Could this have something to do with Hadrian's father?

Oh?

It was a funny sight, really. How a tiny boy who was decidedly skinny was pulling a grown man across the now empty street; towards a building, that for all sense of purposes, that was abandoned. Henry and the kids followed the two across the street, somewhat amused, if not a little curious. Despite his frail appearance, Hadrian was surprisingly strong. 

Hadrian gently guided the little family into the supposedly abandoned building, and to their eternal shock, it was not abandoned at all. In fact, looking around, the building was in fact, a restaurant of some sort. The restaurant was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the out, the walls being a smooth limestone. You could see stairs at the far end, leading upstairs; revealing that there were rooms to rent from above.

There were long wooden tables of mismatching sizes, complete with matching benches, and there were smaller round tables dotted between the longer ones and several were nestled comfortably in the corners. A large iron chandelier hung in the center of the lodge, with smaller lanterns connecting to one another. Lanterns lined the walls, and small old fashioned ones sat on the table tops. Numerous pictures lined the walls, many which were moving on their own. There were even window-like bars lining the right side of the lodge, with the primary bar set up to the left. A man of a distinguished age was at the primary bar, cleaning a glass with a dull rag. His curly brown locks were slowly receding, humming softly as he went about his daily work. There were quite a few people already inside, several at the bar while many tables were filling up. 

It was a bit unsettling as tea pots were floating over the filled tables, pouring out fresh tea for the customers as several were nursing hot cups; discussing with one another. Another thing that was disturbing, was how out of date everything was, especially the, uh, fashion; it was like something out of the eighteen hundreds. Finally, at long last, the bartender looked up and was surprised to see the newcomers.

"Ah, 'allo there," He greeted them warmly, a wide smile gracing his lips; revealing that he was missing a tooth or two. "What can I get ye?" William and Henry exchanged looks, as if unsure on how to proceed when Charlie, thankfully, took over for them. "We're in a bit of a rush, you see," She gestured to herself and her family. "But we need to get to Gringotts." The man perked up, before waving off her words. "Don't worry about it," He chirped, his words thickening a bit with his accent. "Ye just need some help gettin' in," The man continued. "Don't ye?" Charlie flushed, but nodded anyway. "Follow me," He called over his shoulder as he came out from behind the bar and led them out to the back.

...eh?

"Jus' call me Tom," The man introduced himself. 

Feeling drained just in that short amount of time, Hadrian tugged on his great-uncle's hand once more; lifting his arms. Realizing what was wrong, William gently lifted the sleepy boy into his arms, straightening up as Tom pulled out a polished stick from who knows where and began to tap several bricks in a certain pattern.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, there was a soft rustling as a low crack could be heard, before the bricks slowly, but surely began to part for the family. And there, the bricks were forming a gateway, an entry into what was surely a magical land; much to their eternal shock. "Oh," Tom stopped for a moment, as he looked back to the family with a concerned gaze; especially for the little ones.

"A word of advice from an old man," He murmured as Charlie glanced at him with unease; her brown eyes darkening. "Gringotts is down at the end of the alley," Tom frowned deeply. "It's best that ye stay on this path and avoid Knockturn Alley at all costs," He warned. "There are some hags living down there and I believe that some of 'em will be interested in de little ones."

...WHAT?!

Charlie's eyes narrowed dangerously as Tom hastily made a retreat, returning to the bar. He was a wise one, as no one in their right mind wanted to deal with an enraged girl, regardless of who they were. Someone wise once said it, _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ ; a saying that all males should know by heart. 

Oh wow.

So many stores lined both sides of the cobbly path; all in different sizes with misshapen roofs. Colorful displays stood out, signs were moving on their own and owls, of all things, were flying above the crowded street. There was simply too much to see, really; and all so colorful at that. One store, in particular, had caught William's attention, and not because of the name either; but the freaking color.

The storefront was _purple_ of all things!  
Freaking purple!

Standing in the display were three seemingly lifelike mannequins; a teenage boy, a young woman and a child. There was a lantern hanging above the child mannequin and a small table stood before the three mannequins. The teenager was dressed in what looked like a school uniform with a black trench coat, a green and silver tie with a matching scarf. The young woman was wearing a lovely blue gown, a dark red scarf and the infamously cliche witch style hat. 

And the child mannequin...?  
Well...

Technically, it was only half a mannequin; and the smile it bore was a little creepy. It was proudly displaying another type of witch like hat; but it was shaded a rich navy. The sign, which was a pair of moving scissors gave way that it was a clothing shop; and in gold cursive the words _Madame Malkins_ stood out. 

Un-freaking believable!

_Where's this bank at, anyway?_ Michael wondered as they slowly made their way through the very crowded street. As they bypassed more and more stores, Lizzie couldn’t help but notice how filthy everything was. Even from outside, the heavy layer of dust and grime was quite visible to the redhead; and she shivered in disgust at the sight. Didn't these people know the meaning of the word clean at all?

All that filth...  
Yuck!

"Dad," Finn finally spoke, his voice soft; surprising Hadrian, who looked down at the bemused older boy. "I think that over there is the bank." And finally, the brunette pointed ahead to what was surely the tallest building in the street; getting everyone's attention. The building that loomed ahead stood out amongst the dingy stores that surrounded them.

Most likely because it was _clean_.

The building, despite its clean stature, was similar to the many stores along the path. It was slightly misshapen, as if tilting to its side. Grand pillars stood before the cast iron door, and there was indeed a balcony above said door with another layer of pillars leading up to a third floor and another balcony. Lanterns could be seen hanging outside the building as well. The words **GRINGOTTS BANK** stood out in bold print.

Oh.  
There it was.

They bypassed another store, only for William to wrinkle his nose as the door opened; and an interesting mixture of smells wafted out. It didn't help that there was a large...iron cauldron outside the store, bubbling away with a toxic looking green substance. There was a distinct smell of something sour and acidic coming from the cauldron. Not the most pleasant of smells.

Here we go.

(...)

Oh wow.

The lobby was very, very nice. 

The bank lobby was much larger than what William and Henry had first assumed. The floors was a polished white marble with black and creamy patterns, the walls a warm shade of honey gold with the teller stands being crafted from the finest of dark woods. Handcrafted lamps sat comfortably by each teller, and a beautiful chandelier hung above all; sparkling within the warm lobby.

A shrill noise suddenly rang out.  
...uh-oh.

Without warning, five little men, four in armor and the last in a rather nice looking business suit, all approached the family with great hurry. They looked similar to one another, though. They had the same wide, pointed leathery ears, sharp hooked nose and long, spidery fingers that bore sharp nails. Those in armor, bore not a strand of hair, but scars marred their scalps as pitch black eyes were stern. They also were carrying what looked like spears, and those spears were well kept. The last one, however, wore a rather fine looking black business suit; but all five had the same grim look upon his face. They, uh, they didn't look all that happy with the new arrivals, but neither did they look angry.

What was going on here?

"You must come with us," The one in the suit spoke in a loud, but gruff voice. Henry and Will exchanged uneasy looks, but ushered the kids to follow the odd men; and Will realized that these must be the staff, but what in the world were they? Hadrian peered up from where he had nestled against his uncle, watching the little men with fascination. Guiding the family away from the lobby and through one of what was only many hallways; which were similarly designed to the lobby, their guards seemingly relaxed. Curious about his surroundings, Hadrian tugged gently on his uncle's shirt, and thankfully, the man understood and calmly let the little boy down. However, Hadrian still kept a firm grip on Will's right hand.

"Did we do something wrong?" Finn asked nervously. "No young one," The lead man assured him. "That alarm is known only to us goblins," He continued. "It alerts us when a _Returned_ arrives." The kids, minus Hadrian, suddenly stilled; their eyes going wide. "A...Returned?" Lizzie asked shakily, a chill going down her spine as her stomach lurched, dread settling in her core.

The little man - goblin, was it? - stopped as he turned to the group with a grim gaze. "The _Returned_ is what we refer to someone who has been sent back in time," He said quietly. "We can feel the Lady's magic over all of you," His eyes then focused on the lone adults and little Hadrian. "But her magic is the strongest over you three," He pointed out as realization was beginning to dawn on Charlie, who turned icy eyes on her dad.

"Dad," She drawled, voice hard as she placed her hands on her hips, giving her dad a rather stern, hurtful look. "Is there something that you and _uncle_ William forgot to mention to us?" She hissed, the once affectionate title became a low, angry hiss; anger practically dripping from her words. Will and Henry visibly flinched, with Will looking down at a thoughtful Hadrian as Henry was rubbing the back of his neck in a rather sheepish manner. "Please," The goblin held up his hands as if to diffuse the situation. "All will be explained soon," He assured them, and gestured for the little group to keep going. "Time _is_ money after all." Well, when you thought about it, these goblins were businessmen, and they were right about the old saying; time _was_ money.

As they continued down a series of hallways, bypassing offices whether closed or not, Charlie couldn't help but voice her curiosity out loud. "Pardon," She spoke politely. "But may we at least know your name?" The goblin chuckled as he finally came to a halt outside a closed room. "You young ones may call me Lockjaw," He said gruffly. "No mister, just Lockjaw."

Got it.

The door slowly opened, revealing a rather comfortable looking conference room. The room was fairly large with marble floors and the walls and ceilings were a warm honey brown with a dark walnut trim. A large ornate table had been set up in the center, complete with several cushy looking chairs sitting by it. There was a smaller table lining the back wall, an empty tray and several goblets sitting there. Pictures of landscapes from long ago, lined the walls. There were even decorative shelves full of various knick-knacks, and weapons from different eras were mixed in; being well kept. "Someone will be by with refreshments shortly," Lockjaw said sharply, before he left them alone. 

Walking further into the conference room, the door suddenly closed behind them as the smaller table was suddenly ladled down with trays of delicious food. There was a three-tier tower; the top carried little bite sized pieces of chocolate glazed cakes and fruit tarts, the second tier held fluffy scones, freshly made jam and clotted cream while the final tier carried several different tea sandwiches. A large, steaming tea pot also appeared on the table, and several matching tea cups appeared next to it. Besides this, several small glasses were sitting next to the tea cups. "Now I've seen everything," Henry muttered as he took a seat. 

Finn and Elizabeth were curiously exploring the room as Will also took a seat, with Hadrian curling up on his lap; looking very much like a kitten. An adorable sight to be sure, but neither Michael nor Charlie, were letting their dads off the hook, so to speak. The ominous words Returned was bugging the hell out of them; as dread settled in their hearts. 

What the hell were their dads hiding?

"Dad," Charlie said slowly. "What the hell is going on?" Michael frowned as he looked from his father to Henry and back again; noting that Hadrian was beginning to drift off while in William's lap. Henry hesitated, biting his lip as he looked uneasily to William. He didn't remember much of that time, and something told him that he wasn't meant to, but William...he remembered, didn't he?

"It's..." Will swallowed thickly, unconsciously running a hand through Hadrian's thin locks as he thought about his words. How could he explain that he and Henry had their souls sent back in time, and that perhaps...that this _wasn't_ the first time. "It's hard to explain," He mumbled, his voice weak. 

Finn and Elizabeth looked up, as if surprised. They had never heard that kind of tone from their father before; and even Michael was taken back by how defeated his father sounded. He sounded...broken, almost; it was hurtful, to say the least. Charlie, when she heard the broken mumble, she visibly winced and looked away; her anger slowly deflating.

Damnit.  
Now she felt like a real eel.

"A _Returned_ ,” Said a low, throaty voice. "Is someone chosen by the Lady herself," The owner continued, getting their attention as the door suddenly opened and another goblin walked in; only this one was different. His uniform was more regal somehow, and he wore a gold ring on one hand that had an odd symbol on it; was it the bank logo or something?

"Normally, they are sent back to correct the mistakes of a few," He murmured, adjusting his hold over a thick stack of genuine parchment. The soft clink of glass rang as he took a seat at the table; laying the parchment down. Moments later, he withdrew several oblong shaped vials that were corked off, but filled with a semi-clear liquid. He also laid a ceremonial looking dagger next to the vials. The parchment, now that Michael could see, looked off somehow. The edges had an odd shimmer to them, something that shouldn’t be possible. The goblin sat there preamily, before sighing. "Before we proceed," He said gruffly, clasping his hands as he straightened in his seat. "It's best that you three do a full scan," He turned a hard gaze on the two men, though his gaze softened as Hadrian turned curious green eyes. 

"Each vial contains the _Sanguis Verus_ potion," He said calmly, the unusual words ringing painfully in the two men. "Depending on the amount that you add," He continued, his voice flat. "Will provide how much information of your background." Henry silently translated the words _Sanguis Verus_ into _True Blood_ , and well, the blood never lies.

"Once you've added the blood," The goblin continued with a gruff, impatient tone. "Swish the potion around until it turns colors," He then pushed a parchment sheet forward. "Once you've done that, please add the potion to the parchment." The goblin looked up, meeting William's uneasy gaze. "Each parchment has been treated with _Veritaserum_.”

Veritaserum?

Henry looked over to Will, who, while uneasy, looked rather thoughtful. "What does this _Sanguis Verus_ actually do?" Will finally asked, curious about the potion's mechanics. The goblin raised an eyebrow. "The _Sanguis Verus_ will provide a full background, including medical history," The goblin said slowly. "As well if you're under the influence of potions and or spells of questionable history."

Oh.

Looking to the dagger, William made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the dagger, just as a vial and a parchment sheet was pushed forward. "Are you sure about this?" Henry asked quietly as he felt a shiver go down his spine; watching as Will's eyes seemingly darkened. "I _need_ to know Henry," He whispered. There had to be a reason why they were sent back, a secret laid in his past and William wanted to know why.

He hissed, drawing the dagger across his right palm; fresh red blood rose up, slowly dripping from the now deep gasp that marred his hand. William then took the offered vial, uncorking it with a nail and allowed his own blood to follow into the vial's contents. After nearly a tablespoon's worth of blood had fallen, William felt the gash slowly stitching itself together as he swished the vial about. The goblin stiffened, his shoulders tensing as the _Sanguis Verus_ started to turn; going from semi-clear to a sickly purplish-black. That was not a good thing, the goblin decided. If the potion ever turned dark like that, it meant that the one in question was under a dangerous amount of potions.

Now nervous, as he had seen the goblin's reaction, William slowly poured the now purplish-black potion onto the parchment. He watched as the parchment seemingly absorbed the potion, before red lettering began to form; forming an elegant cursive as more and more words appeared. Will leaned over to peer at the still growing list, before turning white at what was being written.

...

_Name: William Jack Afton_  
_Born: April 13, 1941_  
_Hair: Auburn_  
_Eyes: Teal_  
_Blood Status: Pure_  
_Race: Fae; Amberstone Clan (Blood Locked)_  
_Subspecies: Púca_

_Family_  
_*Jack Damien Afton (1895 - 1957) m. Sarah Lee Smith (1896 - 1954)_  
_*Vanessa Marie Afton (1929 - 1950)_  
_*Calla-Lily Afton (1932 - 1976) m. Harold Alex Evans (1931 - 1976)_  
_Petunia Marie Evans (1957 - ) m. Vernon Aaron Dursley (1956 - )_  
_Dudley Jonathon Dursley (1980 - )_  
_*Lily Rose Evans (1960 - 1981) m. James Charleus Potter (1960 - 1981)_  
_Hadrian Jameson Potter (1980 - )_  
_Michael William Afton (1969 - )_  
_Elizabeth Jane Afton (1976 - )_  
_Finn Michael Afton (1977 - )_

_Medical Record_  
_Dissociative Identity Disorder_  
_Fibromyalgia_  
_Arrhythmia_  
_Asthmatic_  
_Depression - Mild_  
_Pyrophobia_  
_*Allergic To: Ashwinder Eggs, Bicorn Horn, Cat Hair, Jobberknoll Feather_

_Injuries_  
_Mild Concussion: Five, Seven, Eleven, Thirteen, Sixteen_  
_Broken Arm (R): Five_  
_Broken Arm (L): Seven, Fourteen_  
_Broken Leg (L): Eight, Twelve, Sixteen_  
_Bruised Ribs: Six, Eight, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen_  
_Fractured Ribs: Ten, Thirteen, Sixteen_  
_Internal Bruising: Six, Eight, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Sixteen_  
_Knife Wounds: Ten, Thirteen, Sixteen_  
_Nerve Damage: Thirteen, Sixteen_

_Blocks, Potions, Rituals and Spells_  
_Earth Elemental: 100% Blocked_  
_Empathy: 98% Blocked_  
_Technopathy: 50% Blocked_  
_Soul Bond: 100% Blocked_  
_*Shadow Elemental: 100% Blocked_

_Liquid Imperius_  
_-Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore_

_Draíocht faoi Ghlas_  
_Hatred Hex_  
_Inhibitor Remover_

_Compulsion: Obedience, Submission, Loyalty_  
_-Keyed To: Jack Afton and Sarah Smith_

_Obliviate: Five, Seven, Eleven, Thirteen, Sixteen_  
_-Caster(s): Albus Dumbledore, Unknown Wizard_

_Repulsion: Children, Siblings, Henry Emily_  
_-Caster and Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Life Leech: 10% to Albus Dumbledore_  
_Magic Leech: 85% to Albus Dumbledore_

_Soul Bond: Henry Emily_

(...)

Oh boy.

Looking the parchment over, William inwardly grimaced. He had known that his parents had been rough, but to see everything that had been done to him as a child, was a little unsettling. Then, his cheeks suddenly burned a deep red as he silently read _Soul Bond_ to himself; shyly looking over at the curious Henry. Face reddening further, he looked down, smiling softly as Hadrian snuggled up to him; still holding his Spring Bonnie plush.

"Guess it's my turn," Henry mumbled as he took the now cleaned dagger. A new vial and parchment was pushed forward. Henry winced as he sliced his hand open, uncorking the vial as he allowed his own blood to mix with the contents. And much like William's, his vial turned a dark, murky color; which wasn't good. Nervously, Henry poured the now murky contents onto the parchment and watched as his own history began to write itself out.

This was interesting...

...

_Name: Henry Kain Emily_  
_Born: May 2, 1940_  
_Hair: Honey Brown_  
_Eyes: Amber_  
_Blood Status: Half-Blood_  
_Race: Fae; Earthshadow Clan (Blood Locked)_  
_Subspecies: Cù-Sìth_

_Family_  
_*Daniel Adams Emily (1906 - 1982) m. Maria Rose Skyes (1907 - 1981)_  
_Henry Kain Emily m. Brenda May Spinnet (1941 - 1969)_  
_Charlotte 'Charlie' Emily Sarah Emily (1969 - )_  
_*Samuel 'Sammy' Corbin Emily (1969 - 1969)_

_Medical Record_  
_Diabetic - Type 2_  
_Insomnia - Partial_  
_Restless Leg Syndrome_  
_Sleep Apnea_  
_Hemaphobia_  
_*Allergic To: Daisy, Eel, Gillyweed, Occamy Egg, Peanuts, Scarab Beetle_

_Injuries_  
_Mild Concussion: Six_  
_Broken Arm (R): Six_  
_Bruised Ribs: Thirteen, Sixteen_  
_Weakened Nerves_

_Blocks, Potions, Rituals and Spells_  
_Aura Reader: 100% Blocked_  
_Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: 100% Blocked_  
_Technopathy: 50% Blocked_  
_Soul Bond: 100% Blocked_

_Hatred Hex_  
_Notice-Me-Not: Abuse_  
_Dún an intinn_

_Compulsion: Obedience_  
_-Keyed To: Maria Skyes_

_Obliviate: Seventeen, Twenty, Twenty-Four, Twenty-Nine_  
-Caster: Albus Dumbledore, Unknown Wizard

_Repulsion: William Afton_  
_-Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Life Leech: 5% to Albus Dumbledore_  
_Magic Leech: 85% to Albus Dumbledore_

_Soul Bond: William Afton_

(...)

Who the _fuck_ was Albus Dumbledore?

Michael peered over his father's shoulder, silently reading the results to himself; a shiver went through him when he saw the medical part. He felt horrible when he saw just how bad his dad's childhood was, realizing that he and his siblings had it good growing up. But, he did raise an eyebrow at the soul bond part, rolling his eyes fondly as he shook his head with a smile.

Strangely enough, Michael wasn't disgusted. Finn and Elizabeth were too young to really remember their mother, but Michael knew. Oh, how he knew. His parents had never really been happy with one another, always getting into the worst kind of arguments, leaving his mother fuming for days on end while his father would be depressed. It was only through the kindness of Henry that William would smile during those dark days.

It simply made sense to him.  
Charlie was fine with their bond.

Wait a minute -

If this Albus Dumbledore was willing to drug his dad and Henry, who was to say he wouldn't do the same thing to a young child? Pale and now feeling ill, Michael turned horrified eyes on Hadrian, who was still silent. As if reading his mind, William sighed, placing a hand on the child's thin shoulders.

"Hadrian," He said softly as the little boy looked up with wide eyes. "We need to see if the bad man did anything to you." Hadrian nodded slowly, his eyes looking to the now cleaned dagger as another vial and parchment was pushed forward. He knew what had to be done, as Hadrian could still hear the soft whispers of the Lady. The bad man, as his great-uncle put it, was the one who had infuriated the Lady.

So much damage.  
All because of one greedy soul.

...

_Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter_  
_Born: July 31, 1980_  
_Hair: Black with Auburn Tones_  
_Eyes: Teal_  
_Blood Status: Pure_  
_Race: Fae-Demon; Pridedane Clan_  
_Subspecies: Púca-Naga_

_ Family _  
_*Charleus William Potter (1913 - 1977) m. Dorea Carina Black (1913 - 1977)_  
_*James Charleus Potter (1960 - 1981) m. Lily Rose Evans (1960 - 1981)_  
_Petunia Marie Evans (1957 - ) m. Vernon Aaron Dursley (1956 - )_  
_Dudley Jonathon Dursley (1980 - )_  
_*Vanessa Marie Afton (1929 - 1950)_  
_William Jack Afton (1941 - ) m. Dana Jane Schimdt (1942 - 1977/78)_  
_Michael William Afton (1969 - )_  
_Elizabeth Jane Afton (1976 - )_  
_Finn Michael Afton (1977 - )_

_ Medical Record _  
_Dissociative Identity Disorder_  
_Farsighted_  
_Asthmatic_  
_Hemophilia_  
_Depression - Mild_  
_Aquaphobia_  
_*Allergic To: Blackberry, Cinnamon, Jobberknoll Feather, Pearl Dust, Rose Thorn_

_ Injuries _  
_Malnutrition (Severe): Ongoing_  
_Mild Concussion: Four, Five, Six_  
_Broken Arm (L): Four_  
_Bruised Ribs: Five, Six_  
_Fractured Ribs: Four_  
_Internal Bruising: Three, Four, Five, Six_

_ Blocks, Potions, Rituals and Spells _  
_Air/Wind Elemental: 100% Blocked_  
_Core (Silver): 70% Blocked_  
_Earth Elemental: 100% Blocked_  
_Empathy: 60% Blocked_  
_Memory: 80% Blocked_  
_Soul Bond: 100% Blocked_

_Ionsú Fola_  
_-Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion_  
_-Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore, Weasley's_

_Love Potion (Minor)_  
_-Keyed To: Ginerva Weasley_

_Repulsion Potion_  
_-Keyed To: Severus Snape, the Dark Arts in general, Slytherin's_  
_-Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Ritual of Saol Nua_  
_Ritual of Slinn Glan_

_Hatred Hex_  
_Inhibitor Remover_  
_Intelligence Dampener_

_Compulsion: Obedience and Loyalty_  
_-Keyed To: Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate: Four, Five, Six_  
_-Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Life Leech: 10% to Albus Dumbledore_  
_Magic Leech: 10% to Albus Dumbledore_

_Marriage Contract: Ginerva Molly Weasley_  
_Status: Illegal_

_Soul Bond: Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy_

(...)

WHAT?!

Will's eyes widened in shock, staring down numbly at Hadrian's results. So much damage had been done to his nephew, leaving him feeling quite ill at the sight. Wait a minute - did the soul bond actually say _Funtime Freddy_ and _Funtime Foxy_?! He blinked owlishly, sitting back as he thought about the previous timeline. 

Now that he thought about it, William could recall how agitated the two former 'trons had been. How desperate they had been, scanning the crowd of eager children, only to fall into despair. He remembered how Funtime Freddy mentioned being empty, as if a piece was missing. And now, looking at Hadrian's results, he finally understood why the two were so agitated. The agitation and eventual madness, William wondered if that had been the outcome of a broken bond. Recalling his own results and the previous timeline, Will shuddered at the thought. That was a frightening experience that he didn’t want to go through.

The goblin held out his hand, and it was Henry who handed the parchment over, but not before glimpsing at both William and Hadrian's results; his eyes hardening. Now was not the time, but Henry promised himself that he would speak with William later on. Shuffling the parchment, the goblin scanned the results before seemingly paling as he read them.

"You shouldn't even be alive with this,” The goblin rasped. Michael and Charlie swallowed thickly, looking over at their fathers with growing fear. What on earth was on those parchments? What was it that had made the goblin so nervous? "The _Draíocht faoi Ghlas_ ritual," He breathed, his tone utterly horrified. "How are you not in pain?" William blinked, tilting his head curiously. That name...it was Irish, wasn't it? He was thoughtful. Yes, he was half Irish, thanks to Sarah, however, he could not speak any of the languages. Hm, it was too bad, though. Something about the ritual title, however, left a chill in William.

"What does this ritual do?" Michael asked nervously, stepping up to his father, placing a hand on the man's shoulder as if to reassure himself that his father was still there. Finn and Elizabeth were nervous as they shifted in place, wanting to go to their father; but were unsure as Hadrian was still in his lap. The goblin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his long nose, as if tired. "It essentially locks one's magic away," He said quietly. "Apparently, it's been tied to your father's blood." The goblin scowled, showing some rather sharp teeth. "Someone certainly didn't want you anywhere near magic," He pointed out dryly, before remembering something interesting about the ancient ritual. "Tell me something..." He drawled.

"Were you in pain at any time when you entered Diagon Alley?"

How did - ?

William tensed, his brow furrowing as he recalled the sudden bout of nausea and the onslaught of a rather painful migraine that had struck him while they had been walking down the streets. The pain had been enough to cause him to stagger, but it had melted away, becoming a dull ache when Hadrian grabbed his hand. Was it possible that Hadrian was negating the worst effects of this ritual...?

"I see..."

The goblin had seen his reaction, and looked thoughtful. He continued to scan their results, looking through William's and Henry's with a slight frown. However, the frown turned angry, somehow, when he was looking over Hadrian's. He couldn't believe the nerve of that old man, it was a damn miracle that young Hadrian hadn't become an Obscurial from the old man’s greedy nature. Still though, these spells and rituals were troubling, to say the least. 

"If you had waited until after his birthday," The goblin said slowly. "These spells and rituals would have become permanent." Hadrian flushed, looking down at his plush, shame coloring his cheeks. "And Heir Potter would have been nothing more than a puppet to the old man." William stiffened, his muscles tensing as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Hadrian; who looked up as if surprised. "Is there any way to remove them?" Henry questioned, feeling ill as the horrific truth washed over them. The goblin gave a curt nod. "Yes, you'll have to go through a full system purge," He pointed out as the kids stood by, looking unsure. 

"Will you be obtaining guardianship of Heir Potter?"

William looked down at Hadrian, the soft whispers of the Lady echoing in his mind. This, he knew, was why he had been sent back; to help his great-nephew. He inwardly smiled, pleased when the little boy leaned into him with a soft sigh. Well, it was time to mess with an old man and his so-called plans. No one got away messing with his family.

No one.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally freed of the darkness.
> 
> What are those three _really_ like, hm?

An anguished, guttural scream rang out.

Charlie and Michael had taken Elizabeth and Finn into their arms, huddling together after their fathers and Hadrian had been led away by another goblin; leaving the four kids behind. A complete system purge, said the goblin who was helping them; Ragnarok. Only a full system purge would strip them of the harmful magics that were still affecting their fathers and Hadrian.

Another pained scream.

"I-is that purge supposed to hurt?" Finn whimpered, stuttering a bit as he cringed deeply. He wanted to cover his ears, oh, how he longed to shield them from the terrible screams. Finn knew who had been screaming, having recognized the tone as his father. For the man's cries were turning more feral, guttural as he continued to scream. He sounded like he was being tortured...

Charlie was disturbed when she heard Uncle William's screams ringing out nearby. It was worse when she heard her father's screams mix in, causing her heart to stutter from fear. If only she had gotten a better look at those blasted results, then she or Michael might have an easier way of calming the younger ones down. Hold on a moment, Charlie inwardly frowned, tightening her hold on Lizzie; who was cringing at the agonized cries, tears running down her face.

What about Hadrian?  
Was he even alright?

Without warning, the screams suddenly tapered off, causing the two older teens to look up sharply; almost uneasily, really. It was a moment or two after the cries had ceased, when the door suddenly opened and a goblin was standing there. It took Charlie a few minutes to recognize him as Lockjaw, relieved to see a face - well, a name, really - that she could recognize.

"Come," Lockjaw gestured for them to follow. "You may see your fathers." The two younger kids crawled out of Michael and Charlie’s laps, allowing the teens to slowly get to their feet; grimacing as their legs tingled painfully from sitting too long. Shaking out the needles from their limbs, Michael and Charlie guided Finn and Elizabeth to follow Lockjaw; desperate to see their fathers.

"Are...are they okay?" Michael asked uneasily as they were led further into the bank; bypassing quite a few offices. Lockjaw didn't break stride, but he did hesitate; but only for a moment. "The bindings were more ingrained than what we had assumed." Hearing that dark confession, and the underline of guilt, Michael felt a sense of shame for his earlier anger. It wasn't like they could predict the outcome of such an event, now could they?

"We were able to remove them," Lockjaw assured them when he saw the distressed looks to the younger ones. "At the moment, they are currently resting." Wait just a darn moment, Lizzie frowned as her brows furrowed in thought. Right now, Lockjaw was only telling them that their fathers were done with the purging. Then where in the world was their new cousin, Hadrian at?

The warm golden walls were soon giving way to a soft cream trimmed in honey walnut. The fierce paintings were replaced with those of far away lands, a soothing melody of unknown origins was playing merrily as they were finally led into what could only be described as a hospital wing of some sorts. There were rows after rows of single beds, after all. 

The four looked around curiously. The room was quite spacious with the walls being a soft cream trimmed in honey walnut; the ceiling was a matching cream. Instead of a patterned marble floor, there was a soft and fluffy chocolate carpet. There were a few windows scattered about, allowing the sunlight to come in; washing over the beds. The familiar scent of lavender and chamomile filled the air; soothing even the most frazzled of nerves. There, over on the far side, underneath one of the windows, was a larger than normal bed; about the size of a queen. Michael had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing as Charlie grinned widely. For you see, laying there, all curled up with one another; were their fathers. 

Oh wow.

Somehow, if it was even possible, William had shrunk a good deal while Henry had gained what William had lost. It was as if their heights had somewhat reversed. Looking closer, Michael saw that his father was now about five foot seven, with Henry being a whopping six feet. There were more changes, little things that Michael and Charlie noticed. Not only was William smaller, but his frame was slender; the slight wrinkles of age had smoothed out. Now taller, Henry's shoulders had filled out and he even lost that bit of pudge he had been trying to lose for years. And like William, Henry's aged features were softening, becoming more smooth as his body continued to lose years. It was so odd, seeing them looking so young compared to before. 

Oh...

Charlie's grin grew when she saw her father instinctively wrap his arms around Uncle William; bringing the now smaller frame closer. It was as if he was shielding William from the cruelty of the world around them; it was freaking adorable. However, the two younger kids were extremely confused when they saw this. "Why is Uncle Henry hugging daddy?" Lizzie asked curiously, tugging at Charlie's shirt.

Eh -

Charlie's cheeks were soon dusted in pink as Michael whistled softly, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, looking away. Well, this was embarrassing to say the least; wait, haven't they learned the whole meaning behind the words 'the birds and the bees' talk yet? 

Lockjaw chuckled.

"Not to worry, young ones," He assured her. "Their bond is merely settling at the moment." Michael was inspecting his father, before he thought of something as he turned curious eyes over to their goblin escort. "By 'bond'," he said slowly, his eyes darting from his father back to the goblin with a curious gaze. "Do you mean...?" Michael trailed off, his cheeks red.

Lockjaw, if it was even possible, looked amused. "A soul bond is something to be treasured," He said quietly. "Your soulmate is someone who completes you mind, body and soul." Lockjaw's eyes darkened, and his lips set into a grim frown as he scowled, looking to the two men where several goblin healers were still at work.

"To deny a magical bond," He growled, hatred curling his words as he spat. "Is a crime against the Lady herself." The lights suddenly flickered without warning, as the air suddenly felt heavy, growing thick. It was as if someone had taken a damp cloth and muffled their senses; their lungs tightening. 

Michael swallowed thickly; feeling quite ill as Lockjaw's words rang painfully in his mind. It shouldn't be possible, but a faint image was fluttering in his mind. Michael could vaguely see the faint image of his father; bright silver eyes bleeding into purple as he held Finn. Finn, whose head was partially crushed, laying so lifelessly as their father wailed his grief...

But, that wasn't possible.  
...was it?

"What..." Charlie swallowed thickly, feeling ill herself as she looked over to the two men with concern. "What happens when someone denies a soul bond?" Lockjaw's expression became even more stern as he gave her a sharp look, as if to warn her about her words. "Denying a soul bond will drive the intended pair completely insane," The goblin retorted, his voice cold.

Charlie shivered, rubbing at her arms, as if trying to bring the heat back. Unknown to anyone, a strange and frightening image was trying to take root. Within the hazy reaches of her mind, Charlie could see a thinner, sickly looking William with bright purple eyes that shone with madness, a gleaming knife in hand. The feeling of genuine terror was strong, and she shuddered, trying to shake off her feelings.

Right...

As if on a silent cue, it was Henry, who woke first. 

Henry groaned softly, as he slowly came around; his body aching terribly in places that he hadn't even thought was possible. His head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer and just drilling into his nervous system. Opening his eyes, Henry grimaced as a bright light seared them, causing him to close his eyes rather quickly; nausea churning his stomach.

Ooooh...

_What happened?_

Henry was startled out of his thoughts as he realized that someone was snuggling up to him; breathing softly. Curious, he tried opening his eyes again, and thankfully, the lights had been dimmed for their convenience. Blinking owlishly, Henry looked down before his cheeks turned a deep red, realizing that he was holding William; the younger male was currently asleep, snuggled into his chest.

It felt...nice.

His flush deepened when Will wrinkled his nose cutely, before his eyes fluttered; slowly opening. His eyes, which were still their warm shade of teal, now bore a visible green ring around his pupils. Pupils, however, held the barest of slits. Will blinked when he met Henry's gaze, noting the green tinge to the man's more amber eyes; before realizing his position.

Henry slowly sat up, a bit amused when he saw Will's face heat up as the other shyly scrambled back. "S-Sorry," Will mumbled; voice surprisingly hoarse, his eyes darting to look around, unable to meet Henry's gaze. Huh, that was curious to see; Will being adorably shy. Henry had never seen Will act like this before, but his blush was cute, though.

"Dad!" Lizzie squealed, when she saw that William was awake. The redhead rushed forward with Finn right behind her, and hugged William tightly. In her haste to reach him, Lizzie failed to see the pained wince that crossed his face as he was hugged; although, someone had seen the look. The goblins who had been looking after the two men, dressed in regal looking uniforms; didn't look all that pleased with the girl's rising excitement.

"Down, Liz," Michael warned when he saw the dark looks being sent her way. He believed that those goblins were probably the doctors of this hospital wing. And if goblin doctors were anything like their own, then the goblins are going to be very possessive of the patients. No one agitated their patients, no one, not even the patient's family. "From what we heard earlier," Charlie said quietly as she stepped up to Michael; having noted the dark looks from those around their fathers. "They're probably still sore, Lizzie." It was adorable how both men looked up as one, as if surprised. "Wait," Henry's voice was hoarse, and he gave a pained, dry cough as he wheezed noisily. "...you heard us?"

Michael and Charlie exchanged uneasy looks. "It was pretty bad," Michael admitted. Charlie shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes darkening. "It sounded like you guys were being tortured," She mumbled, her voice weak. "Not quite, young lady," Said a new, masculine voice. Charlie whirled around and was startled to see two people; a man and a woman, walking towards them.

The man was in his mid to late thirties with curly straw colored hair, elegant features that spoke of old blood and kind gray eyes. He wore a dark blue suit that reeked of wealth, as well as a green trimmed dark golden robe-like jacket. There was a symbol printed on his right breast; oh, it was the caduceus crest. The woman, on the other hand, was in her late twenties to early thirties. Her chocolate brown locks were done up into an intricate braided bun, soft features which were accented by her honeyed skin and wide doe brown eyes. Unlike her companion, she wore a green business suit, a silver badge that had a rising eagle on it, shone on her white blouse. The sharp click of her heels against the marble floors had quietly announced her arrival.

"May I introduce Healer Smythe and Agent Barnes of MACUSA?" Lockjaw sounded amused by something. Lizzie frowned, tilting her head curiously at the funny sounding name. "Ma...macu..." She was cut off by Agent Barnes' bemused look at the girl's attempt to pronounce the government's nickname. 

"MACUSA," Barnes corrected gently. "The Magical Congress of the United States of America." The kids were shocked by this. "There's a magical government in America?" Michael sounded amazed. "We work alongside the no-maj and have done so for centuries," Barnes agreed, her voice soft and with the barest of accents, catching Charlie's attention. If she didn't know any better, she would swear that Barnes had a New York accent.

"MACUSA is located in New York," Barnes spoke as she looked over at Charlie, who flushed. "Did I say that out loud?" She squeaked, rubbing the back of her neck as the woman laughed sweetly. "'Fraid not, hon," Barnes said, covering her mouth as if to hide her grin. "But it was written all over your face."

Oh.

Now, onto business...

"Speaking of which," Barnes straightened in place as her brown eyes focused on Will, who was being held up by Henry. She had to be careful with her choice of words, as the two men were still drained from the purging; knowing exactly how the goblin healers would react if she even so much as agitated any of them.

"You are William Jack Afton," Barnes's voice was calm, but firm. "...of 2489 Kingsley Street Hurricane Utah?" The kids were surprised that Agent Barnes knew of their exact location, and was that even a good thing for them? William blinked owlishly, but nodded. "And you are indeed directly related to Heir Hadrian Jameson Potter?" She continued, looking through a file that she was holding; a file that none of them had noticed before.

"Yes..." William drawled, he could feel the temptations of sleep tugging at his thoughts. "He's the grandson of my late sister, Calla-Lily." He frowned, his brow furrowing as something came to him. "Is there a problem with that Agent Barnes?" Will's voice, while pleasant, there was a dangerous tone underlining his words. His eyes flashing silver as he gave her a stern look; earning a wince in return. 

"Due to complications," She said with a shaken look, looking down to the files once more with a slight frown. "You are now Heir Potter's sole guardian." Michael and Charlie exchanged nervous looks. "Wait," Michael said slowly, holding up a hand. "What happened to those Dursley's?" 

Now, it was Smythe's and Barnes's turn to look nervous. "The samples that Mr. Afton provided Ragnarok with," Smythe said slowly, with a shake of the head and a deep frown. "Have proven that all three are currently under the influence of numerous potions and spells." To put it simply, the Dursley family was forever barred from taking guardianship of Hadrian Potter.

"You'll need to fill out some paperwork so that we can transfer guardianship," Barnes said quietly. "For both the non-maj and magical worlds," She continued as she conjured a small table; calmly placing the files down. Barnes also provided a small pile of papers of various thickness, including a black inked pen. Thankfully, she was well versed with the non-maj world; unlike those here in England. The lights flickered again, as Smythe looked up. Nodding to himself, he looked back to Lockjaw, who in return, gave him a nod. "Please excuse me," Smythe announced softly. “It appears that Heir Potter is done with his.” The man gave a low bow, his poise calm and collected. "I'll be back momentarily."

As Smythe left to retrieve Hadrian, William was beginning to go through some of the necessary paperwork; determined to bring the little boy home. He was quiet as he read several reports, most were the usual about taking guardianship of a child, including bank reports. Oh, he wasn't going to be touching that for a long time; not without some professional help, anyway.

Suddenly, William stilled in place, his muscles tensing as his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of purple. **"What is this?"** He hissed, his voice deepening into a low, guttural growl. It was as if two people were speaking as one; one was indeed William, but the other belonged to something more primal. A chill went down Barnes' spine, dread settling in her stomach as he turned bright purple eyes on her, the slitted pupils were highly unsettling.

"What is it, Will?" Henry asked, his voice soft and soothing as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder. He was taken back by the trembles he could feel, and knew that it wasn’t good; as these trembles spoke of extreme rage. However, once Henry saw Will's purple eyes, he knew. Oh, he knew that Will wasn't in control - well - not completely, anyway. 

"A marriage contract," Will snarled. "An actual **fucking** marriage contract!" Michael winced as his father cursed, and rather colorfully at that. "Dad said a bad word," Finn whispered, backing up a bit in unease. It was rare to see their father so angry, _very_ rare. Hold on a moment - did he say what they thought he did? A freaking marriage contract?

Who even uses those anymore?

"Calm down," Henry said quietly. Will drew in sharp, pained breaths as he struggled to calm himself. No, Henry was right. William knew that he needed to calm down, as even he could tell that he was making the kids rather nervous; especially with his darker words that had been spoken out of sheer rage. As he breathed out, the purple within Will's eyes slowly receded until his eyes shone a solid disk of pure silver.

Oh boy.  
That wasn't good.

As Michael looked over, he felt his heart suddenly freeze in his chest. For the barest of moments, Michael did not see his father sitting there, but that of an animatronic. An animatronic that looked very much like a version of Spring Bonnie who had been left forgotten; one that had rotted away. Murky green fur that was rotting, revealing the bits of metal underneath, metal hands that clenched tightly as glowing silver eyes narrowed dangerously...

"Mikey?"

Michael nearly jumped as Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder, her brown eyes showing her concern. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, having noticed his shaken appearance. His heart racing, Michael looked back over to the bed, blinking hard when he saw that his father was fine; watching him with concern, of course, but he looked normal. Well, as normal for their family, anyway. "I-I'm fine," Michael mumbled, looking away with pinked cheeks. Shaking his head, Michael wondered if that _Returned_ thing was really as crazy as he thought. Maybe, just maybe, the goblins were right about their souls being sent back...?

"What are we looking at?" Henry asked quietly, taking a sip of water that a goblin had handed them. He sighed, feeling relieved as the cool water soothed his scratchy throat. "This...this..." Will's silver eyes flashed dangerously, showing that he was still very, _very_ angry as he glared at the offending parchment. "This trash dictates that one _Harry James Potter_ is to marry Ginerva Molly Weasley by her eighteenth birthday." 

"Hell," Will growled, gritting his teeth. "It even tells him _what_ job he's allowed to have and just how many kids he's to sire." Henry frowned as Michael and Charlie stiffened at the dark admission. "It also says that Ginerva is to have control over the Potter _and_ Black Fortunes as well as what seats the families hold." William's eyes narrowed as he felt a surge of bloodlust tugging at his thoughts.

"You've got to be kidding me," Michael said with a groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I'm not," Will said flatly before his eyes flashed purple again. "Should _Harry_ fail to heed this demands," The lights flashed in response to Will's righteous anger. "Then his magic is to be sealed and sent to Azkaban," Agent Barnes and the goblins there all froze at the revelation. "The Potter and Black fortunes are then to be divided evenly amongst the Weasley Clan and one Albus Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore...  
Wait a minute -

"When was that thing written?" Henry demanded. Will blinked owlishly at that, but checked the date, before paling. "N-November 1 n-nineteen eighty-one?" He squeaked, horrified by the revelation. "That wasn't even a full day after Lily's passing," Will whispered, stunned. But, should he really be that surprised by the nature of one man? After all, he knew better than anyone how greedy some people could be. 

Still...

"There's no way that thing is legal," Charlie insisted. "They didn't even use his real name!" She protested weakly. "There may be a problem with that," Barnes said nervously as Michael looked over at her in surprise; having momentarily forgotten about her. "Unfortunately for us, the Wizengamot has made Dumbledore Heir Potter's magical guardian," She admitted with a pained wince.

Suddenly, Lockjaw barked a command to a passing goblin; most likely in their native tongue. The younger goblin nodded to whatever was being said and hurried off. "SteelAxe is going to check for the Will," Lockjaw said with a grimace. "We'll see about that man's so-called guardianship," He growled. Children were to be treasured, not turned into a damn weapon for someone to play with!

"I suppose that we missed a few things?"

Oh, Doctor Smythe.

Michael looked up, relieved to see that the man had returned with Hadrian. Hadrian was still small and skinny, but that would change over time. His hair, which had been a dingy black, was now a mess of inky curls that shone a soft auburn under the warm lighting. He was quite pale, but it was more of a healthy pale compared to its earlier sallow tint. Even better, he was still clutching at his plush; a gentle comfort of his future.

Smythe smiled kindly as he strode forward and gently placed the sleeping child into William's arms. Almost immediately, Hadrian yawned, turning around as he snuggled into William. He was positively adorable, the way he curled up was just like a kitten seeking warmth from a loved one.

"He looks so different," Lizzie mused as she took a step closer. "There was a lot more done to him than what his original results showed," Smythe warned, his eyes hardening. Charlie swallowed thickly, unable to tear her eyes away from the small child. "Exactly what was done to him...?" She asked slowly as Mr. Smythe sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose.

What _wasn't_ done, you mean.

"Confundus Draughts, Personality Alterations," Smythe frowned deeply. "There was even a blood bound glamour potion that was keyed to his blood." His brow furrowed slightly as his eyes dimmed in thought. "The glamour potion was set to keep him looking almost _exactly_ like his late father." Smythe was confused by that, to say the least. "It was as if the potion was trying to suppress everything that was his mother."

Wait -  
...what?

"And apparently, there were even more leeches," Smythe said coldly, his voice turning sharp. "According to his original results," He said quietly. "Heir Potter's core is registered as a Silver," The man mused thoughtfully, before seeing their confused looks. "A core's classification is quite simple, really," Smythe said with a slight smile; time for a little history lesson.

"Copper is where we classify mundanes and squibs," He began, using the more politer term when referring to those without magic. "Mundane, or no-maj's as we refer in America," Barnes piped up helpfully. "Are those without magic," She looked the kids over with a curious gaze. "While squibs are referred to those who are born into a magical family, but have little to no magic themselves," Smythe continued. 

"Bronze cores are for the average wizard or witch," He murmured. "Almost everyone registers as a Bronze core," Smythe suddenly looked thoughtful. "It's rare for someone to be born with a Silver core, but it has happened." His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the Core register that was kept at Saint Mungos. "If I'm remembering this correctly, there’s only two Silver cores in existence."

"Heir Potter is one of them," He looked fondly over at the sleeping boy, remembering that night so many years ago when he helped deliver the sweet baby boy. Yes, he Healer Daniel Antonio Smythe, helped deliver Hadrian Potter into this world. "And I believe the second one is someone by the name of Tom Riddle," Smythe mused to himself. 

"What kind of leech?" Henry asked slowly, his eyes never leaving sight of Will, who was gently running a hand through Hadrian's dark looks; the man's face was pale and decidedly blank - which was alarming in itself. "It's believed that Heir Potter was given the _Trahere ex core_ potion sometime between his parents passing and being given over to the Dursleys," Smythe's voice had grown cold once more, his anger visible.

Agent Barnes stilled, before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do hope that it was purged completely from his system?" Her voice sharp, raising an eyebrow at the healer. "Don't worry," The man assured the agitated MACUSA agent. "Every potion and spell has been completely stripped," Smythe said calmly. "The goblins," He continued. "I believe are already at work crafting something to help protect him from future spells and potions."

Lockjaw nodded his agreement.

"We'll also be preparing a case against Albus too many names Dumbledore," Lockjaw growled. "That will take a good deal of time," Smythe pointed out. "That man has far too much power," Barnes said quietly, her voice dropping slightly in tone. But you could hear the underline of unease.

"Besides being the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Barnes continued with a soft murmur, this time looking over to the family. "Albus is also the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot!" A chill went down Henry's spine as he realized just how deep the trenches really were. It appeared that this Albus Dumbledore had his fingers in just about every part of the damn government, which included the workings of a school (if he was right about this Hogwarts).

Shit.

It was at this precise moment when the goblin from before, SteelAxe, came back; looking rather uneasy as he spoke rapidly with Lockjaw. In return, however, Lockjaw's expression grew stormier and stormier, until his now pitch black eyes narrowed into slits. "He did WHAT?!" He snarled, absolute hatred was practically dripping from his words as he spat.

Uh-oh...

"What's going on?" Lizzie whimpered, feeling quite scared as Lockjaw looked positively murderous. "It appears," Lockjaw said icily, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists tightly. "That a certain someone absconded with the Potter will back in nineteen eighty-five," He hissed. But, something was'’t right here as Will could sense that there was more, more that wasn't being told.

"There's more," Will said slowly.  
"...isn't there?”

"Yes."

Lockjaw breathed deeply, doing his best to calm down as the air grew staticky without warning. He wasn't the only one who was angered by the devastating news, many goblins could sense the growing rage of the bank itself. Yes, Gringotts was quite old, goblin magics of centuries past, has sunk into this land and eventually into the very structure that they were standing in. The chances of the old bank having developed a somewhat sentience shouldn’t be all that surprising. 

Magic was simply that.  
Magic.

"If you had't come in when you did," Lockjaw said slowly, anger still coating his words. "Not only would Heir Potter have been a permanent puppet of the old man," His black eyes were hard as he thought about the traitorous goblin who had gone against their very creed. "But, Heir Potter would have been stripped of what was rightfully his." This left the family reeling, Henry and Will felt sick as they looked down at the tiny boy who was sleeping peacefully.

Everything that was his family...  
...would have been forever lost to the greed of many.

.-.-.-.

In the end, it was decided that both mundane and magical guardianship was to be handed over to William Afton and Henry Emily. The paperwork, as Agent Barnes and Lockjaw so kindly put it, would be misplaced so that certain parties wouldn't find out until it was too late for anyone to do a thing about it. The Potter vaults would be put into lock down as the goblins did a complete audit; which could take _years_.

Barnes, once she was up to date on Hadrian's condition, she had some advice for Mr. Afton. It would be in everyone's best interest if Hadrian was home schooled until he was to start at Hogwarts in four years. Besides mundane schooling, Barnes would be looking into hiring a magical tutor for Heir Potter, lessons that he should have been getting for the past year but hadn't. 

The reasoning behind the homeschooling was quite simple, really. Hadrian would be on a liquid diet of Skele-Gro and Nutrition potions for a long time. His diet would have to be incredibly strict, just so they could try and bring his weight up to where it should be. Hopefully, they caught it in time. If not, Hadrian would be small for the rest of his natural life. And to think, wizards could live up to a century or longer; depending on their bloodlines, that is. 

As negotiations were underway, the goblins were indeed busy at crafting some form of protection for Heir Potter. One, in particular, had noticed the thin metal band that Mr. Afton wore and had pointed it out to his fellow goblins. And it was thanks to Mr. Afton, who explained the nature behind his medical bracelet; how it warned the medical staff of any potential fatal illnesses or how to properly treat him once he was at a hospital.

The idea had merit, and the goblin crafters went with it. A medical bracelet was barely noticed by mundanes as it was, and magicals would have no idea on what it was. And so, the goblins crafted a simple bracelet; looking similar to the medical bracelet of Mr. Afton. Only this one bore the Potter crest; a shield that held two swords crossed over it and what looked like a lion on either side of the shield. It also looked like there was some writing underneath, but it was unreadable. 

There was one thing that both Barnes and Smythe explained, one that may be a problem for the Fredbear family; Hadrian's magic. Now that the leeches, potions and blocks were gone, his magic was going to take some time to stabilize. Unfortunately, for William and Henry, that is; magic tended to make anything electronic run a bit wonky. This left the goblin crafters in a new quandary; how to keep Hadrian's magic under control so that the business didn't have to suffer.

Which begs the question...

How _would_ the 'trons react to Hadrian?


	14. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What _happens_ after Hadrian goes to live with his new uncle...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets pretty dark at the end - There will be blood and death~

**June 20, 1987**

A...a restaurant?

Little Hadrian looked up at the restaurant with a curious gaze. It had been an interesting time for him, these past few days. Auntie never did like to talk about her family, making Hadrian wonder just what it was about her past that she was unable to let go of. Anyways, it didn't matter. Especially now that he had a loving relative who _wasn't_ a Dursley and wanted the lost child.

It was...nice.

Hadrian remembered, after the goblin, Mr. Lockjaw, led him, his uncle and Mr. Emily to a room where they could be healed from the bad man's actions; Hadrian had fallen asleep. But not before he asked Mr. Lockjaw is this was a dream or not. The goblin had been startled by his abrupt question, but patiently explained that this was no dream, but reality. And that when he woke up again, everything would be much better for him; and Mr. Lockjaw was right.

His life was better in some ways.  
And yet...

It was still harsh. 

Hadrian finally had the loving family that he had always dreamt off, but his health was far from perfect. Hadrian knew that he was small, far too small to be healthy; as he was six, nearly seven years, and yet, he looked like he was half that age. This was what happened when you, technically, weren't allowed to eat. And what little scrap his...the Dursleys deemed him, weren't more than what many would consider garbage. 

It also didn't help that Dudley would steal what little Hadrian could get for himself; stuffing his fat mouth with the little scraps. So, it was no wonder that Hadrian was so small and skinny. He had no body fat and his muscles had withered away due to being kept in the cupboard for so long. Even though it was summer, and Hurricane was far warmer than Surrey, Hadrian was freezing his buns off here!

Thankfully, Miss Barnes, with Mr. Smythe's help got him some useful clothing. As it were, Hadrian was wearing heavier and layered clothes. Today, he had opted for a dark green shirt with a short sleeved black tee over it, soft black pants (or as Miss Barnes called them, sweats), soft wooly socks and plain black slip ons. Due to his lack of weight and muscles, Hadrian was going to be on quite the liquid diet for some time. He was also doomed to be taking numerous icky tasting medicine for a long time; months, maybe even years. His new doctor, Mr. Smythe, was hoping that they could get him up to a healthy weight when it would be time to attend Hogwarts. Still, though, did those medical potions have to taste so nasty?

Upon coming to America, Hurricane Utah, to be more precise, Uncle Will waited until Hadrian had settled in enough to at least explain some things that had been discussed. Like the truth about how Hadrian's parents; Lily and James, had truly passed. They hadn't died in a car accident as Auntie had insisted on, but had willingly sacrificed their lives against a powerful man who had delved into the darkest of magicks. 

Yes.  
Magic was real.

In a way, Hadrian always knew about magic. He had always known that he was different then the Dursley's, he just wasn't sure how. Well, he shouldn't be saying that, not exactly. There was a little known fact, that every living being out there gives off some form of aura. The type of aura, however, depended on the user, actually. 

Mundanes, or mortals, had the feeling of mist about them and there was always a cold, wet scent of fresh rain that accompanied them. Now, for those with magic, the air was always staticky around them, the cackling depended on how strong they were. The scent also varied, depending on who they were; usually it was a comforting scent of milk and vanilla, but Hadrian thought he picked up a rather sour scent of old milk prior to the alley...

Anyway...

James and Lily had been struck down by a dangerous curse that had been explained by a grim Mr. Smythe. A curse that always appeared as a bright green light; a curse that robbed you of your life. Unfortunately, being hit by the curse also had a nasty side effect; it completely shredded the victim's spirit. Forever barring them from the afterlife; effectively destroying their existence. 

But not Hadrian.

Oh no, he had been struck by the curse during that tragic night. However, unlike those who fell before its power, Hadrian did not. Somehow, he had survived all odds except for the lightning bolt that had been painstakingly carved into his forehead. That scar alone, was the only sign of being hit by the deadly curse, and yet...they say that the curse leaves no mark. 

So why did...?

Perhaps it was something that no one was meant to know.  
Who knows?

Speaking of families, Hadrian looked up at his uncle curiously, wondering about his future. Schools in America ran a little differently than they did in jolly ol' England, after all. Here, schools had let out for the summer, and Hadrian was curious if he was to attend this coming fall. Oh, he inwardly frowned, clutching at his plush with one hand and his uncle's with the other.

That's right...  
How could he have forgotten so easily?

Due to the fact that his magical schooling was locked to Hogwarts, Hadrian was required to at least know the basics of magic, which was why Miss Barnes was looking into hiring him a magical tutor. Hadrian was to take over the Potter Lordship when he was of age, and there was a great deal that he required to know prior to, during and even after schooling. No matter how old you were, there was always something to learn.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Afton!"

Squeaking, Hadrian ducked behind his uncle, who looked bemused by his reaction. Will smiled softly, amused when Hadrian hid behind him as he was greeted warmly by Scott Dennison. The red head, who had noticed their arrival, had come out to greet them with a cheerful smile. "Hello, Scott," Will greeted, as the younger male approached them with a smile, though Scott's eyes were a bit dim. 

"Is everything okay at home?" Scott asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "I mean," He swallowed thickly, as if unsure about his words. "You guys have been acting a bit...odd, to say the least." Will raised an eyebrow, before his cheeks pinked slightly. "Actually," Will said with a slight smile as he looked fondly down at his little nephew. "I want you to meet someone."

Oh?

Scott looked down, spotting a curtain of dark curls as a tiny boy peered from behind Mr. Afton; realization dawning rather quickly on the redhead. "Oh, who's this little guy?" Scott asked gently as he knelt down until he was eye level with the young child. The child gave a cute squeak, darting behind the man once more as Mr. Afton chuckled softly; gently guiding the little one out so that Scott could see him fully.

"Scott," Mr. Afton's voice was warm and gentle. "I would like you to meet my great-nephew," Scott looked up, as if surprised. "Hadrian Potter." Mr. Afton's smile was telling, but it was a bit tight to the redhead. Scott took one look at the little boy, noting how the child's inky locks had a familiar auburn tint to his familiar teal eyes; to the tiny and dangerously thin frame, Scott immediately knew the truth. 

Abuse.

"Well, Hadrian," Scott said cheerfully as the little boy looked up shyly, holding a Spring Bonnie plush in his arms. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where it's all about fun, family and entertainment." He said it in such a way that Hadrian giggled at the silly undertone, earning a bright smile in return. "Hm, so you _can_ smile," Scott teased as Hadrian flushed, looking down shyly.

"I knew we made the right choice when we made you the spokesperson for the company," Mr. Afton said lightly. Now, it was Scott’s turn to blush, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish way; a faint smile gracing his lips. "Bah," Scott scoffed, his cheeks still dusted a light pink. 

"I'm not that good," He mumbled, utterly embarrassed. Mr. Afton, strangely enough, was smirking. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," The man drawled good naturedly. "You got Hadrian to laugh," He pointed out, surprising Scott; who looked down at Hadrian curiously. "Shy, are we?" Scott questioned, bemused when Hadrian squeaked again, and buried his face in his plush.

Yep.  
Very shy.

Scott looked thoughtful, tapping his chin before finally speaking. "Tell me, Hadrian," He mused, eyes twinkling as the little boy looked up, his teal eyes peering through the plush's ears. "Do you know what your uncle does here?" Scott asked lightly as Hadrian shook his head slowly. 

"Well," Scott said with a warm smile, still kneeling. "Mr. Afton here along with his friend, Mr. Emily came up with an idea to create a restaurant for families to enjoy." Hadrian blinked owlishly, as he looked from the silly redhead to his uncle and back again with a curious tilt of the head. Scott fought back the urge to coo as he looked so much like a kitten that he was positively adorable.

"We had the idea back in college," Mr. Afton mumbled, scratching his cheek as his eyes dimmed in thought. Though, there was a soft smile tugging at his lips. "It only came into existence after Michael and Charlie were born," He murmured. "And took off in the late seventies," Mr. Afton shook his head as if to clear away the fog of memories. "You know what happened after that," He said quietly as Scott grimaced in return, knowing what Mr. Afton was talking about.

The infamous bite of '83.

Hm...

"Has your uncle told you what an animatronic is?" Hadrian blinked at the question, before looking to his uncle as if asking something. In return, Mr. Afton gave a slight nod and an encouraging smile. Alright, the small boy drew in a breath as he looked back to the curious Scott. "An ani-animatronic," His voice was rather soft, his British accent thick as he spoke. "Is a robot that entertains the public," Hadrian's brow furrowed as if trying to remember something.

"T-they can look like animals or people," Hadrian continued, finishing up as he looked to his uncle for appraisal. Mr. Afton smiled warmly, patting his shoulder gently. "Very good Hadrian," He said soothingly. "You remembered quite a bit." Hadrian giggled, and leaned against his uncle, accepting the love; another warning sign...

Scott was silent, before he got another idea and wondered if Mr. Afton told his nephew just what kind of animatronics were a part of the company. And well, seeing the amusement dancing in Mr. Afton's eyes (huh, he never noticed the green tinge before), realizing that no, Hadrian had no clue about the animatronics. Well, that just wouldn't do now, would it?

"You got a favorite animal?" Scott asked, catching Hadrian's attention. The question was so odd and abrupt, that Hadrian had to think for a moment. But, in his heart, Hadrian knew which animals he was drawn to the most; and was it really that surprising? "B-Bear, fox and r-rabbit," Hadrian said quietly, stuttering a bit so he didn't see the pleased smile that Scott had.

"You're in luck," He said lightly as he finally stood up, wincing as his legs protested from being down so long. "Most of the animatronics here just so happens to be a bear, bunny and fox." Hadrian stopped and looked at Scott with wide, disbelieving eyes. "In fact," Scott mused thoughtfully. "The only animatronics that aren't animals, are the Puppet and Balloon Boy."

Scott shuddered.

"What was Mr. Emily thinking when he created Puppet?" He mumbled, shivering as he thought back to the small 'tron that lurked in the party box. Scott hated that particular animatronic, as it always felt like the damn thing was watching his every move. Mr. Afton looked embarrassed, his eyes darting elsewhere. Come to think of it, whose bright idea was it to even create Balloon Boy? 

Balloon Boy was one who wasn't always brought out, well, not with the wee ones, anyway. He was about the size and height of an average child; but was built to be more round. His skin was made from realistic plastic (shaded a warm peach), rosy red cheeks, big blue eyes, messy chestnut locks, round chubby hands and a smile that was somewhat creepy looking. He wore a red-and-blue striped short sleeved shirt with a matching cap, blue jeans and brown shoes. And well, Balloon Boy was always seen holding a balloon. There was something unique about him, as well. Unlike the other animatronics, minus the Puppet, Balloon Boy was unable to speak - well, sort of. He could say the word hello or give a loud, obnoxious laugh. Not only was he unsettling to the kids, but even the staff found him creepy.

"Hadrian," William suddenly spoke, catching his nephew's attention. "There's some paperwork that I need to go over with Henry." The little boy nodded, gripping the plush a little tighter, his teal eyes dimming a bit. "Now, before you go off with Scott," Hadrian tilted his head curiously. "I need to make sure that you have everything, alright?" Will asked gently.

Hadrian nodded.

"You've already taken your morning medicines," William mused, looking his nephew over carefully. "You have your afternoon doses, right?" Hadrian smiled, patting a little bag that he had slung around his thin chest. A bag that Scott hadn't noticed before, and the redhead felt a sense of alarm when he heard the word _medicine_. Of course, if the kid had come from a bad home life, he was sure to be on a string of medicines.

William looked relieved.

"Alright then," What Scott didn't know, was that a special necklace was tucked away under Hadrian's shirt. The necklace was a simple silver chain that carried a beautifully carved pearl silver locket. The locket held Hadrian's greatest treasure; a picture of his late parents. In reality, this locket was the item in question that the goblins had crafted for Hadrian. It would absorb any wild magicks coming from Hadrian, thus keeping the animatronics safe.

"Henry and I will see you later at lunch," Will said quietly, reaching out carefully and gently ruffled Hadrian's dark locks. "You be good for Scott, okay?" Hadrian nodded as he went up to the bemused redhead; shyly taking his hand. "Don't worry sir," Scott assured him. "I have some young relatives about Hadrian's age," He gave a sly wink as he gently squeezed Hadrian's hand, mindful of the child's health.

As the two walked off, Will heaved a great sigh, a hand over his heart. This...this was good, wasn't it? Hadrian had taken well to Mr. Dennison, even approaching on his own. Hopefully, this was the start of his healing process. Now, William just needed to make sure that certain people didn't find out about Hadrian.

(...)

Wow.

Hadrian watched with wide eyes as Mr. Scott led him inside the restaurant. Everything had a warm, cozy feeling to it; and Hadrian found himself relaxing almost immediately. The walls were a soft white with a black-and-white checkered pattern lining it, primarily a marble flooring with a matching pattern. However, though, the floor wasn't entirely marble. 

As he looked around curiously, Hadrian saw a closed off area where the purple curtains were drawn over a stage with care, where there was a soft, thick looking carpet. Seeing his gaze, Scott smiled softly. "That over there is Pirate Cove," He told the curious boy. "Toy Foxy helps entertain those who are too young for the others," Scott continued as Hadrian hummed in response.

"Who be dat Ah here?"

...eh?!

Hadrian squeaked, hiding behind Scott as a rather pretty looking white-and-pink fox poked their head out from behind the curtains. Their golden eyes sparkled with joy when they saw that it was Scott, but were pleasantly surprised to see a rather small child hiding behind the man. "'Allo dere Scott," They greeted as they bounced over with a soft cackle.

"And who be dis landlubber?" They teased, bending down so that they could get a good look at the child. The child was actually quite cute for a human, wild inky locks that reflected a familiar auburn glint and even his eyes shone a familiar shade of teal. Scott smiled, gently guiding the little one out. "This, Toy Foxy," Scott said softly. "Is Mr. Afton's great-nephew, Hadrian."

T-Foxy was surprised, to say the least. They knew that Mr. Afton had gone onto England for some family business. But never did they suspect that their creator would be bringing a _child_ back. Thoughtfully, T-Foxy turned back to the child, Hadrian, and sure enough, they could see the similarities between their creator and the child before them. The two were definitely related to one another, most likely through the child's mother.

However...  
T-Foxy was not stupid.

They could see right away that Hadrian had not come from a good home life. He was far too small for their tastes, far smaller than the young ones that they would entertain at times. And his clothes, while new, Hadrian was obviously not used to wearing something like them. So, that was why Mr. Afton had gone away when he had, and most likely, had rescued this little one.

That was good.

Oh, right.

"Where is everyone at?" Scott asked curiously, looking to the fox as his eyes darted about; as if looking for the other animatronics. T-Foxy slowly stood back up, humming softly as they thought over to where they had last seen everyone. "T-Bonnie is gettin' his guitar fixed," They mused. "Some scallywag went and messed wit' it yesterday."

Scott grimaced at that, remembering the brat who had climbed onto the stage; despite the signs saying _not_ to, and had done something to the guitar's wiring. And now, the guitar was wonked out, playing the wrong notes or going off on its own at times. T-Bonnie was definitely not happy with that, and thankfully, the kid and his parents got a ban - for awhile, anyway.

"T-Chi is about done wit her checkup," They continued, tapping their chin thoughtfully. "An' T-Freddy should be around here," T-Foxy finished up, their eyes looking towards where the arcade was set up. "Not sure about de others," They murmured softly. What a lot of people didn't know was that T-Freddy was a big gamer. And so, when there weren't any customers about, he could be seen playing some of the games that the restaurant had laying around.

"Well then, Hadrian," Scott said cheerfully as he looked down at the small boy; who looked up curiously. "Why don't we go and check on T-Chi?" Hadrian blinked owlishly, wondering about the extra letter to their names. "W-Why d-do yo-you call t-them t-that?" He stuttered, his words thick with his accent. But, before Scott could explain anything, it was T-Foxy who spoke up.

"We be de toy versions of de originals," They said calmly, one hand on their hip; ears flickering as their tail twitched playfully. Hadrian looked up at them curiously, tilting his head in an adorable fashion. "I-is i-it because yo-you look like a-a s-stuffed animal?" T-Foxy blinked, before cackling softly with impish glee. "Oh, Ah like ye!" They purred, petting the child's head, careful of their strength. "Something like that," Scott mused, realizing where Hadrian could draw his conclusions like that. "W-who a-are t-the o-originals?" Hadrian questioned, silently pouting as his stutter continued. He shouldn't be so nervous like this, he was perfectly safe within the restaurant...wasn't he?

"That would be Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the pirate," Scott immediately recited, amused by Hadrian's nearly comical expression. "They may look scary, but they really aren't," He assured the child. "Dey're really friendly," T-Foxy said soothingly. "Dey be ready for an upgrade soon enough lad," The white fox continued.

Well, it was true.  
The upgrade was to happen.

Eventually, anyway.

"We'll be seeing you T-Foxy," Scott called over his shoulder as he gently led the small boy away. The white fox waved him off before going back to their stage. It was still another hour or so before the shift would begin for the day, and they wanted that time to relax. It was sure to be a busy afternoon after all. 

(...)

Henry finally leaned back in his seat, swiping the sweat from his brow as he placed the screwdriver down on the table. T-Chi was sitting on the gurney before him, her eyes dim due to being in a dormant state. He had just finished with her monthly check up, and besides some wear-and-tear of a few wiring in her left arm, she was in perfect health; so to speak. Sighing, he reached up and carefully turned her back on.

T-Chi jerked, her blue eyes immediately lighting up as the optics zoomed in and out, focusing on him. She gave a slight smile, if that was somehow possible. "Hello Mr. Emily," She greeted warmly. "Is everything good?" Henry gave a slight nod. "I've replaced the wiring in your left arm," He said quietly, slowly putting his tools away. "Otherwise, you're good to go."

Speaking of which...

"Listen," Henry said quietly, closing his tool box as the animatronic slowly got to her feet. "There's a reason why we went to England," Henry frowned, as his brow furrowed. How was he to put it in a way that the animatronic could understand? T-Chi tilted her head curiously, her bright blue eyes dimming slightly. "Is everything okay between you two?" She questioned.

Eep!

His face red, Henry whirled around in his seat to stare at her. "We're fine," He squeaked, waving his hands frantically. "This had nothing to do with us!" Henry insisted, his voice feeble as he protested weakly. "We were able to retrieve his great-nephew!" The man continued, catching T-Chi's attention. "Thing is," Henry swallowed thickly as his eyes darkened, the new greenish tinge to his eyes seemed to flare with anger. 

"He didn't come from the easiest of families."

T-Chi stilled in place, her head twitched slightly, clenching her fists tightly. And for the barest of moments, her eyes seemed to have vanished; leaving behind empty dark pits where a pair of white lights flickered. But, it was gone before Henry could really get a look.

The animatronics adored children, it was what they were built for, after all. And while there may be some wild ones out there in the world, T-Chi knew that not every child was like that. However, before she could voice her thoughts, there came a sudden knock. Henry looked up, as if surprised, but relaxed when Scott Dennison's voice rang out. "Anybody here?" Scott called, his voice playful.

Oh?

"You can come in, Scott," Henry called as the doorknob jiggled a bit, before said redhead walked in with little Hadrian. T-Chi's eyes lit up when she saw the positively adorable little boy. He was a tiny thing with wild dark curls, decidedly pale skin and big teal blue eyes. The only thing that was unsettling about him, besides the fact that he was very skinny, was the lightning bolt carved into his forehead.

"Hello, there Hadrian," Henry greeted warmly.

Hadrian flushed, ducking behind Scott, who was amused as he shook his head with a soft smile. "Well, aren't you a cutie!" T-Chi squealed, her hands were up in a way where she was resisting the urge to hug the little boy. Hadrian squeaked cutely, his face a bright red as he poked his head from behind the man and his eyes widened when he saw her.

Wow.

Hadrian was amazed by what he saw, as he had never seen an animatronic before. T-Chi was _very_ tall to the little boy, and looked to be quite strong. And well, despite looking like she wanted to hug the stuffing out of Hadrian, he could sense that she was a good soul. 

"Oh, Mr. Emily?" Scott suddenly spoke up as Henry turned to him curiously. "Mr. Afton said something about going over some paperwork with you." Henry blinked owlishly, curious before realization dawned on him as he grimaced. "Yeah," Henry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. "I have a feeling I know what kind of paperwork it is," He groaned. "It's going to be a long day." Scott suddenly grimaced as he recalled something that had happened and wasn't sure if anyone had gotten around to letting the owners know about it. "About that..." He said with a sheepish smile as both animatronic and human turned to face him. 

"There was supposed to be a party about a couple weeks ago, but it got rescheduled to this afternoon," Scott said weakly. "One of the kids who was supposed to attend got sick," He explained as Henry frowned. "Hence, why they're having it this afternoon." Shaking his head, Henry rubbed at his temples as he sighed tiredly. "Thank you for letting me know Scott," He muttered. 

Alright then.

"I'll go help Will," Henry got to his feet after he put his tool box away. "Hadrian," He said softly as the still red faced boy looked over. "Your uncle and I will see you after lunch, alright?" Hadrian nodded shyly, clutching at his plush; watching as the man left, most likely to help William out with whatever paperwork that he needed help with.

"Come on," Scott said gently as he led Hadrian out of the workshop, T-Chi quietly following. "Let me introduce you to the others." Hadrian smiled shyly as he waved at the thoughtful animatronic. T-Chi gave a soft chirp nodding as the little one went with, perhaps the most loved staff member, her programming practically screaming at her to protect the child from all harm.

This might be a problem.

.-.-.-.

As the day's shift finally began, Henry joined William in their joint office and knew right then and there that this wasn't going to be pleasant. Will was leafing through a set of familiar looking piles of parchment sheets, his eyes darkening as his frown grew deeper and deeper. "Will?" Henry's voice was gentle as he called for his friend.

It took a moment or two of having his name called, for Will to look up; the silver flecks in his greenish-blue eyes were flashing dangerously. "What kind of damage are we looking at?" Henry asked quietly as he took his seat, his eyes having turned more gold as he frowned. Will scowled as he glared down at the offending sheets, the silver flecks brighter than ever.

"Six years," Will said angrily. "Six years and that _man_ did a large amount of damage!" Henry winced as Will's voice rose in pitch, raising a hand as if to calm the raging fury before him. "Will," He said soothingly. "You need to calm down so that we can think things through." Breathing deeply, Will's eyes closed as he did his best to calm down. Now that the shifts had begun, he had to be careful with his words. It wouldn't do him or Henry any good if a staff member overheard them. Especially since there was a damn rule in place about letting certain types of people know about the magical world. And for all they knew, the entire staff could be no-maj's or hell, they could be magical and the two would never know!

"Now," Henry said calmly. "Please explain to me," He continued, his voice still soft. "What type of damage was done." Will breathed slowly, as his mind raced back over to the financial papers that Lockjaw had sent over. The damage had been extensive, but thankfully, records of everything had been kept with meticulous care. 

"Somehow," Will said slowly, as he clenched his fists tightly. "Hadrian's trust vault had been drained five times in the past six years." Henry stiffened, before his now golden eyes narrowed slightly. "It was refilled by the family vault each time," Will continued, anger dripping from his words. "The goblins believe that if we hadn't come in when we did, nearly the entire Potter fortune would have been wiped clean."

Hm...

"What's the exchange rate?" Henry asked curiously, tilting his head as he tried to remember the conversion rates. "He stole well over thirty-three hundred thousand galleons" Will hissed. "Lockjaw was able to roughly translate it into dollars," He growled, before pushing the sheet over to Henry who took it and read it to himself, before feeling a burst of anger himself.

"Over a _million_ dollars?!"

(...)

Hadrian had a rather nice morning, in his opinion anyway. Mr. Scott was a very nice man and was good at explaining things in a way for Hadrian to understand; he liked the man. He had been introduced to the other two members of the 'toy' family; T-Freddy and T-Bonnie. 

He found that he liked the two best. T-Freddy reminded him of a giant stuffed teddy bear. T-Freddy was very polite and rather knowledgeable when it came to games. T-Bonnie looked a lot like those chocolate bunnies he would see in stores every spring; but much cuddlier looking. T-Bonnie was a playful sort, even if he was grumpy about his guitar being worked on.

But now, as the morning slowly gave to the afternoon, Hadrians stomach rumbled hungrily. Realizing that he needed to get back to work, Scott was able to get Hadrian set up in a private little booth for himself; the tall plants easily shielding him from potential noisy people. Knowing that he couldn't bother Mr. Afton and looking the little boy over carefully, Scott knew that he had to speak with the head chef. Thankfully, the head chef; Alessandro Romano, besides having a Culinary Arts degree, also had one in medicine and biology. It was pure luck that the Chef Romano was able to understand and came up with a meal that their guest could handle safely. A bowl of warm chicken broth and soft bread to dip it in, and a glass of fresh lemonade. 

Hadrian, who had been left to watch as the restaurant filled up, was pleased when Mr. Scott delivered his little meal. However, he knew that he had to take his medicine before he could eat, and was glad to see that he could wash the icky flavor away with the drink. Reaching into his little bag, Hadrian pulled out the nutrition and bone strengthening potions; the asthmatic potion was for later, of course.

Scott was curious when he saw Hadrian pull two small vials from his little bag; a murky white one and the other contained a cloudy brown substance. Hadrian took the brown one first, making a face as he swallowed the contents in one go. The murky white one got him to shudder as the face he made, told Scott that he was doing his best to not throw up. Good thing Chef Romano had made the kid some easy soothing broth then, huh?

"That bad, huh?" Scott said with a sympathetic smile as Hadrian hastily reached for the lemonade, taking a long swig. Swallowing thickly, Hadrian leaned back as his nose wrinkled. "Y-You have no idea," He mumbled as he pocketed the now empty vials. They would need to be sterilized before they could be used again.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Scott," Hadrian said quietly as he eagerly reached for the bowl. "Alright then," Scott murmured. "I have to get back to work," He frowned slightly, a little concerned by leaving Hadrian by himself. "You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Hadrian nodded, having taken a spoonful of the broth, humming softly as the flavor exploded in his mouth.

Still...  
Why was Scott so uneasy?

.-.-.-.

Finally!

Susie Jordan was ecstatic when her mom brought her to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Her little party was supposed to happen last week, but Fritz Anderson had gotten a rather nasty stomach bug that had lasted three days. Due to the fact that she refused to celebrate without her friends, her mom had the party rescheduled to this very afternoon. 

Today was going to be a blast, and nothing was going to stop her from having fun. Hey, she had a reason to celebrate. Susie and her friends had finally graduated from elementary and this coming fall, they were going to be sixth graders. No longer would they have the stigma of being 'babies' and would get to enjoy the thrilling chase that was middle school. Hm, what activities did sixth graders have access to anyway?

Anywho...

_Let's Party!_

(...)

Woah.

Having finished his meal, Hadrian leaned back as he sipped a new glass of lemonade, watching as the events unfolded itself before his very eyes. This restaurant of his uncle's...was mighty popular with the town's residents. It was what, a little after noon, wasn't it? Hadrian blinked owlishly as he tilted his head. Barely into the afternoon and already, the little restaurant was filling up, and filling fast.

Hold on a moment.

Hadn't he heard Mr. Scott mention something about a party, a little while ago? Humming softly, Hadrian decided that must be why this place filled up so fast, when it was still considered somewhat early. Hm, he had never been to a party before, had he? 

No.  
No he hadn't.

Curious, Hadrian slowly looked around the growing crowd, but then, his attention was drawn over to where a somewhat small group had gathered; chatting amongst each other. The grownups were talking with one another, there were some bored looking older kids and four kids around the same age as his new cousins; well, Finn and Lizzie, anyway.

The kids who had caught his attention...Hadrian could tell that there was something different about them. He wasn't sure how he knew, just that he did. The first was a pretty girl with curly pale blond locks and warm blue eyes; eyes that twinkled as she chatted with excitement. She was the only girl amongst her friends, but it looked like they didn't care about that.

The boy next to her looked a little bit younger with reddish-brown strands, lightly colored skin and his eyes...Hadrian could see that they were a unique shade of golden brown; amber, really. A quick glance told Hadrian everything that he needed to know about this boy, the black bandanna and eye patch revealed that this boy was a major fan of T-Foxy. The other two boys, who were sitting close to one another, looked to be quite content with one another. The slightly older boy had messy brown locks that flickered between milk and dark chocolate and familiar looking blue eyes. The smaller boy, nonetheless, was smiling at the brunette as he laughed at something the other boy said. The boy's visibly bright red hair was brushed to one side as his bright sea green eyes twinkled with joy. 

As Hadrian watched them from where he sat, his head suddenly throbbed as his vision flickered. Shaking his head, as if to clear away the fog, Hadrian thought he saw a different image flickering over them. Oh, the images looked like a variation of the toys. A chicken flickered around the girl, a fox around the youngest boy, a bear over the brunette and a purple bunny over the redhead. 

Huh.  
How odd.

"Heya!"

Hadrian jerked back, shocked to find the blond haired girl was right in front of him; peering at him with great curiosity. "You're new to Hurricane, aren't ya?" She was sure cheerful, her voice soft yet twinkling with laughter. Placing a hand over his racing heart, Hadrian struggled to calm down as he got a better look at the playful blond. She was about the same height as Lizzie, so they were probably around the same age. Her blond hair was in natural thick curls, with it being partially drawn back; fair skin and a face that was gradually losing its baby fat. Her blue eyes were a lighter shade, but shone softly; a playful gleam shining back. 

"Susie!" A voice scolded gently.

It was the brunette from the table. He had noticed that the blond was gone, and he had gone looking for her; only to find her bothering a rather small and sickly looking little boy. "I am so sorry for her," He apologized as the little boy looked over with strangely familiar looking teal eyes. "Susie can be a bit much," He said with a weak smile.

"Come on Gabe!" Susie protested. 

"Hurricane is a small town," She continued as she gestured to the confused boy. "So everyone knows everyone." The redhead and the younger boy, who had seen the encounter, came over to see if they could settle things without their parents or the staff knowing about this. "And seeing someone new is definitely big!" The redhead sighed.

"Susie," He said slowly, his voice soft and gentle. "Did you even ask him for his name?" The blond, Susie, jerked back before her cheeks became dusted with red. "Or did you just scare him?" Her face turned redder as the redhead shook his head fondly. Smiling softly, he turned to the younger boy, noting the child's thin and sickly appearance; his smile became just a little bit tighter at that.

"My name's Jeremy," He said politely. "What's yours?" The boy blinked owlishly, before his hollow cheeks turned a light pink. "H-Hadrian," He stuttered, his words thick with an accent. "Hadrian, is it?" Jeremy's voice was gentle, making sure that his hands were within the child's view. The little boy nodded, watching him wearily. "That's a nice name."

...eh?

The smallest boy squeaked when a gloved hand suddenly clamped down over his mouth. He squirmed in the stranger's grasp, but managed to turn himself around and met the dark eyes of a grim looking Cassidy Williams. Cassidy was a lot older, her dark hair was done up in a braid and her dark eyes were hard; darting around the restaurant in a nervous gaze. Heck, even her style had changed from the way it was all those years ago. Gone was the green and blue striped tanks and jean shorts. Instead, she wore a purple tank with a sleeveless black mesh shirt over it, black shorts with purple tights, ankle boots, fingerless black gloves and a silver band adorned her wrist. "Quiet," She hissed. "Someone who shouldn't be here has been watching _you_ for the past hour," Cassidy growled, sending a chill through the older kids. 

Hadrian, on the other hand, was quite confused. First, he had a group of older kids approach him; one who was a little too hyper (how much sugar had she had anyway?). Then, some dark girl appears out of nowhere, covering the mouth of the youngest boy, hissing a warning to all four of them. But, as his eyes scanned the restaurant, Hadrian froze when he saw the person in question that the girl had mentioned. The one that stood out was a man of an unknown age. He was tall with a lean figure, curly straw colored hair, fair skin and icy gray eyes. Strangely enough, he wore a rather impeccable brown business suit, a ring glittered over on his right hand. His icy eyes were looking right at them, but then they met Hadrian's, and the man had an ugly smile as those eyes darted to the child's forehead.

Uh-oh...  
The man was one of _them_.

A wizard.

Cassidy tensed when she saw that the strange man was getting up and heading straight for them. _Shit_ , she thought uneasily as she dragged the kid back a bit. This was not a good thing for any of them, especially since it seemed like no one else was paying attention. Had this creep done something to prevent anyone from noticing him?

"Well, well, well," The man crooned once he was within hearing distance. "What's this I see?" He mocked, his voice low with a noticeable British accent. "Harry Potter..." The man drawled. _"The Boy-Who-Lived,"_ He hissed the ridiculous nickname as if it were an insult. And who knew who this guy was, it probably _was_ an insult. "Never would I have suspected that Dumbledore had you in America," The man continued, murmuring softly. As if in a trance, Hadrian's eyes flashed silver as his lips curled slightly.

Albus Dumbledore.  
Why wasn't he surprised anymore?

"What shall I ever do?" The man mused, and that was when the girl, Susie, saw the long, polished stick in the man's hands and it clicked with her. She couldn’t believe the nerve of this idiot, attempting to break the Statue in a rather public place. Damn, now she understood why no one else was paying attention. Hold on, did he say Harry Potter? 

As in the so-called savior of England?

"Oh, I know!" The man exclaimed with childish glee. "How about I kill the son of the mudblood whore who took out my master?" Susie bristled at the filthy word that was used, but Cassidy paled at the implication of the word murder that the man had uttered so casually. There was no sympathy in his icy gaze, just a sadistic nature that glared out. The man withdrew the polished stick pointing it directly at the uneasy, yet silent boy whose eyes were slowly bleeding into a liquid silver. He didn't look frightened, unlike the other kids, if anything, he looked annoyed. Just as the man raised his stick, the tip glowing darkly as his lips curled into a cruel smile.

_"Cru - "_

As his lips moved, casting one of the deadliest of curses, someone or something was suddenly standing in his way. Strangely enough, it looked an awful lot like Balloon Boy, only there was something off about this version. This version was a little taller and just as round as the original; but his head was somehow bigger, and no wonder. His jaw hung loosely, revealing row after row of needle sharp teeth. His fingers were longer and thinner, curling downwards in a nearly claw-like fashion. It was his eyes, that was the most disturbing part. They were red as blood, a white glow was coming from them as he grinned toothily. 

Almost immediately, the man lowered the stick, staring numbly at the nightmarish version of a known animatronic. "What the hell - ?" Hadrian's eyes, which now shone completely silver, narrowed dangerously. However, that wasn't important, but the one who was standing behind the man. Jerking around, the man was shocked when he was literally punched in the eye; knocking him back.

**"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"**

Cassidy grimaced when she saw that it was Mr. Afton, co-owner and founder of the restaurant; his bright purple eyes shining as he glared at the man. Wait a minute, since when did Mr. Afton have purple eyes? Shouldn't they be a bluish-green? What the hell was going on here?!

William was growling softly, as he felt _it_ wake up; sniffling about as the wizard (who else could it be?) gaping at him. He could feel the bloodlust surging when he saw the discarded wand, that had clattered to the floor, laying innocently by his feet. Feeling it agree with his growing rage, William lifted his foot and brought it down on the wand; hard.

SNAP

There was a loud noise as the wand snapped clean in half from the crushing blow. The wizard looked numbly from his now broken wand to the furious man before him; as if in disbelief that in his mind, a muggle was able to break something so easily. However, it seemed like something clicked in his mind and he slowly got to his feet, staggering a bit as his eye began to swell from where he had been punched.

**"Get out,"** William said coldly, his voice still distorted, constantly breaking between his own voice and that of the other. The wizard's good eye narrowed, as his right hand slid into his pocket. Shit, did he had another one on him? Didn't Lockjaw say something about how they were legally only allowed one? Then again, William was clearly dealing with a criminal.

And what was a little law to a criminal?

"Mr. Afton," Susie cried when she saw that the dark man was pulling out a _second_ wand. "Look out!" Mr. Afton's purple eyes flashed as the man lunged for him with a snarl; the tip of the wand glowing a soft yet familiar shade of green. Somehow, someway, whatever the man had done to prevent anyone from seeing him, had fallen when the first wand had been snapped.

Cries of shock rose up as the dark man lunged for Mr. Afton, but they did not see a glowing stick. Oh no, to the patrons there, they saw a crazed blond lunging for Mr. Afton with a gleaming knife. It was the cry of a young girl; who had been watching with horror, that had caught their attention.

**Jeh ie zmih.**

The man lunged for Mr. Afton, knocking the two to the floor, only, it wasn’t the end. The man's gray eyes widened in shock, before pain flickered there as Mr. Afton threw the man off of him, scrambling to his feet; his hands gleaming with a bright red substance. Wondering what the hell had happened, a nearby patron peered around the growing crowd of frightened people, only to scream in shock.

A knife.  
There was a freaking knife in the man’s stomach!

The dark wizard was going into shock, staring numbly at the blood stained handle of a knife that was embedded deeply into his stomach. He coughed, a wet choking sound as blood spurted; dripping from his mouth as he glared feebly at the silent Mr. Afton. "I-I w-w-won't b-be t-th-the la-last..." He warned, coughing heavily as his eyes went from Mr. Afton to where Hadrian was watching.

"S-soo-sooner o-or la-later," The wizard wheezed. "Po-Potter _w-w-will_ d-die..." He gave a weak cackle, eyes slowly glazing over. "A-and t-th-there i-isn't an-anything y-y-you ca-can d-do ab-about i-it..." With one last pained gasp, his chest went still and his gray eyes stared blankly at the ceiling; leaving a horrified crowd behind as Mr. Afton cursed softly.

Fuck.  
This was worse than he thought.

A _lot_ worse.


	15. Do the Year Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's first year all over again, but everything is so different now. And well, let's just say the bee's plans aren't going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a _very_ long chapter, and most likely the other years will be as well. Enjoy the show~
> 
> PS. The little lullaby that Hadrian hums is "Come little Children"

Wow.  
It sure has been a long time, hasn't it?

Nearly four years.

And there's been soooo much happening during that time, too. Namely, what the Afton-Emily family had been up to since recovering William Afton's great-nephew, Hadrian Potter, from what would have been a lifetime of abuse. Perhaps we should start with the aftermath of that faithful day back at the restaurant? You know, where that dark wizard tried to attack little Hadrian, only to be killed in return, hm?

Well...

During the commotion, the police had been called; only for two cops to arrive after the man had passed from his injury, to a rather questionable scene. Seeing that Mr. Afton was standing over the body, his hands coated in blood was pretty damnable; and it didn't help that one of the cops who arrived was one of his childhood tormentors, Clay Burke. 

Normally, in a situation like this, Mr. Afton would have been cuffed and taken to jail on murder charges, if not for one thing. The loyal patrons of the franchise, especially since there were so many witnesses to the truth. It was only through their quick actions, that Mr. Afton wasn't arrested for the crazed man's death; but now, the police force would be watching him. However, something good _did_ come out of this; even if it was something no one had expected. It would appear that somehow, Hadrian ended up making friends with the five kids; Cassidy Williams, Gabriel Evanson, Jeremy Smythe, Susie Jordan and Fritz Anderson. And you want to know what was really strange? Even stranger was William's reaction when he found out. 

Somehow, someway, all five kids were connected to magical America. Turns out that Cassidy was a rather low level witch, having just enough magic to see through illusions and most charms didn't affect her. It was revealed, however, that the others all came from squib families. 

As for Gabriel? 

Well, it may have taken him awhile to admit it, but he was directly related to Hadrian; much to Mr. Afton's shock. The Evansons were like second or third cousins to the Evans, as in Harold Evans; Hadrian's maternal _grandfather_. Upon learning their connection, William was left pondering about the previous run and was curious. Was this the true reason why Lehmann had him target those poor kids?

Guess he'll never know…

.-.-.-.

Hadrian got along quite well with the five kids, which was surprising. Cassidy was like the big sister to everyone, but she was the most protective of Hadrian. Instinctively, it was like Hadrian knew that he could go to her for a lot of things. However, she did not trust Mr. Afton all that much; as unknowingly, she too, had memories from the previous run. It took Cassidy years just to warm up to Mr. Afton. It wasn't until she learned about the DID and what it stood for, before she truly warmed up to him. Knowing that someone had an illness that affected not only their mind, but their personality as well had been a harsh wakeup call for the older girl. For Cassidy, she had never understood why a father and business owner would suddenly snap and go on a killing spree.

Now she knew.

Susie was a very cheerful girl with an inquisitive nature. She was considered a tomboy by some, but she didn't care about that. Susie loved to tumble with the boys, having a strong love for video games and animals. She was pretty good friends with Gabriel. Gabriel was a sweet natured boy with a passion for music; and a jerk of a brother, Frank. Due to Frank's crueler nature, Gabriel's parents had no choice but to send the teen off to military school. Perhaps a stint in the army would shape that boy, but that was a fool's dream...wasn't it? 

Gabriel's best friend would have to be Jeremy himself, the two were close as can be. Like Gabriel, Jeremy had a passion for music, preferring the guitar and had slowly been learning his notes for awhile. Anytime someone would point out their bond, both Gabriel and Jeremy would flush and splutter out denials; much to the amusement of their friends.

Fritz, on the other hand, was shooting up like a weed. Unlike his friends, who opted for the arts or Susie who was a tomboy and gamer, Fritz decided to join the school swimming team. And to no one's surprise, the auburn haired boy was a natural. His love for the sea shone through when he was able to take their team to the championships. 

They were good friends.

.-.-.-.

There was one thing that happened after Mr. Afton took in his nephew. An event that the staff and even the animatronics had been waiting _years_ to happen, finally did so that very winter. At long last, after so many years of obliviousness, Henry Emily and William Afton got together; much to the eternal joy of Chica and T-Chi.

It was about fucking time, too.

.-.-.-.  
**July 20, 1991**  
**Hurricane, Utah**

Hmmm...

Hadrian Potter yawned cutely, stretching lazily as he awoke that morning. His limbs creaking as his muscles slowly relaxed, going nearly boneless with relief as he sighed. Hadrian laid there for a moment, content to remain where he was, but sleepily, he knew that he had to get up. 

Today was a special day, after all.  
Speaking of which...

His life sure had changed, hadn't it?

Up until four years ago, Hadrian's life was more like a tragic fairytale. Parents who died when he had been but a year old, to being sent to live with horrible relatives. The Dursley's were not the most liked of families, extremely bigoted and racist; they would always take their displeasure out on an innocent Hadrian. Living with them had been a chore in itself.

Those chores, Hadrian shuddered in memory. It had started off with simple things, like dusting down the furniture, wiping down the counters and sweeping the floors. Then, as he grew older, more would be added; gradually tacking onto the list. Soon, he was doing all of the dusting, sweeping and vacuuming the floors; being forced to clean his...aunt and uncle's rooms, the guest room and Dudley's two bedrooms.

Ugh.

Around that time, Hadrian remembered that he had just been starting his lessons on how to cook properly and gardening. Unfortunately, not before he got burned with hot oil from a still inflamed pan (thanks to Vernon being angry about his bacon being charred). And, of course, the oil burn was swiftly followed by a beating that left him unconscious for awhile. 

But then, after a week of frightening dreams of times that had yet to happen, Hadrian received the best gift an orphan could ever ask for; a family. He hadn't known that there was another relative, that his late grandmother had a younger brother who was very much alive. A brother who had found out about him and had come to take him away from the darkness that had threatened to consume him; giving him a life that he had always longed for.

His savior...  
William Jack Afton.

His late grandmother's younger brother, a business owner and a father of three. Hadrian had been overjoyed when his uncle came to his rescue, showing that there was a light, even for someone like him. Oh, Hadrian knew that he wasn't a good person, how could he with such a dark past? And well, let's just say that there was a lot he wouldn't do for his true family. 

No one was going to take this from him.  
No one.

Uncle Will's kids were much nicer, and far better cousins than Dudley could ever be. Michael, Elizabeth and Finn were his new cousins with Michael being the oldest and Elizabeth was the only daughter. Michael, who had been eighteen, at the time, had opted to find a job that year so that he could help Hadrian settle in better. Something that Hadrian was thankful for. 

Of course, the following year Michael had looked for a good community college. He hadn't been too sure about what to major in as he didn't consider himself a genius like his father. Eventually, Michael decided to get a degree in engineering as he did like building things. 

Elizabeth, at the time, had been eleven, and still a bit on the spoiled side; but thankfully, she was nowhere near the disaster that was Dudley. Nearly fifteen herself, Lizzie had dropped some of her attitude and had grown into a pretty, if not sarcastic tomboy. She had gotten into gymnastics and was pretty good at it, too; nearly getting to the championship if she hadn’t broken her arm before it could happen.

Finn, who was the youngest, had been ten when they first met and was nearly fourteen. He was just as lanky as Michael had been before, but no, he never did get into sports like other boys his age. Finn discovered that he had a natural talent for the arts, becoming quite good at drawing and painting. 

As for the Emily's...

Hadrian reluctantly sat up, running a hand through his thick locks as he did so. To be honest, he quite like Mr. Emily and his daughter, Charlotte, or 'Charlie', as she preferred. They were both very nice and understanding of his situation. Mr. Emily was a kind man with an intelligence that could rival his uncle; perhaps that's why they went into a business together? A business that was still running to this day.

Like Michael, Charlie had opted to find a job so that she could help Hadrian settle in. Of course, during that time she was looking for a good college to get into. However, unlike Michael, she already knew what she wanted to major in. Science and Technology, with a minor in Robotics and Business. Charlie loved the franchise and had wanted to help out in the restaurant when she was of age, and she was finally achieving her wish. However, unlike Michael who would be graduating next year, she wasn't due to graduate for another two years at the very least. But hey, she was living out her dream, so what if it took a little longer to get there?

Wait -

Hadrian rubbed at his eyes, blinking blearily as he tried to focus. His room was rather spacious, the walls and ceiling being a soft cream with a warm walnut trim, and a thick shaggy emerald carpet. The furniture was a rich mahogany, consisting of a twin sized bed, a writing desk complete with a soft dark chair, a bookshelf here and there, a small octagon table next to his bed, and a full walk-in closet.

There, laying across the desk were some papers that he had been working on, plus a book that he had been reading; was safely marked, and a framed photo of him with his new family. That picture had been taken about a year ago, when he had gotten to go camping for the first time. It had been so fun, that Charlie couldn't resist taking a picture and having it framed.

**_What time is it?_ **

He looked over to the side table, noting the small alarm clock and he seemed to pale at the time. There was no way that clock was telling the truth; it was half past eight in the morning. The meeting with Agent Barnes was due to happen in less than an hour! Crud, he overslept!

(...)

Who would have thought it?  
That he, William Afton, would still be in Hurricane Utah? 

At the ripe old age of fifty, William Afton looked as young as ever; his ethereal blood easily shining through. He was more slender than he had been, his skin evening out to a soft cream, his scars blending almost seamlessly into his creamy flesh. Will’s greenish-blue eyes were softer, somehow as a thin silver ring now circled his pupils. Humming softly, he lifted his cup of heavenly warmth and took a sip; relaxing as the natural sweetness of Chai greeted him.

A soft chuckle aroused him from his thoughts.

His eyes opening, Will met the bemused gaze of his mate; Henry Emily. Henry may have been a year older, but even he didn't look his age anymore. Henry was definitely taller than Will now, the pudgy fat that he had been trying to lose for years had become nothing more than solid muscle; visible, even now. His hair had darkened quite a bit over the years, going from a soft brown to more of a dark walnut in color. 

Golden eyes twinkled as Henry snickered softly. His eyes had become a bit more golden, with green flecks swirling lazily within his amber irises. It was a good look for him, to say the least. Flushing, Will lowered his cup but not before he playfully flicked Henry off, much to the man's amusement. "Really now, Will?" He teased, his voice light and airy.

His cheeks darkened further and Will wanted to hide his face as he heard the soft laughter of Michael and Charlie's exasperated sigh. With it being summer, the two were home from college and had been helping around the house. The two had grown quite a bit over the last couple of years.

Michael was definitely tall, a trait that he had, unfortunately inherited. His dark hair had been bleached over the years, now a soft chestnut. There were a little more stress lines around his eyes and creaked into view whenever he would smile. He also tired easier now, having worked himself into this state thanks to the end-of-the-year exams. Well, Michael never could handle stress all that well, even as a child.

Charlie was now a beautiful young woman. Her curvy frame had been shaped nicely through the years of track and soccer, her muscles strong and true. Charlie's brown hair had been recently dyed to a more dark chocolate brown, nearly black in shade, and was styled somewhat short; a choppy look that seemed to suit her. 

Finn snickered softly when he saw how his father and honorary uncle, Henry, were interacting with one another. Lizzie was giggling up a storm, her green eyes bright with mischief. Like Michael and Charlie, they too had grown quite a bit; no longer as they were as children. Having a younger relative around had done the little family some good.

Finn had shot up like a weed, his lanky form usually kept hidden under layers of clothes. His hair was no longer its usual brown, instead, it had darkened considerably over the years until it would shine black under the warm sun. His fair skin had tanned naturally over the years, but his soulful blue eyes now had a much harder gleam to them. Since it was now the hottest part of summer, Finn opted for a gray beater and jean shorts; no need for a trip to the hospital over heat sickness!

Lizzie had shot up as well, developing curves in all the right places. Her skin had tanned over the years as her hair was bleached naturally under the warm sun, going from a deep red to more of a strawberry blond. Her green eyes, however, like Finn, held a harder gleam. Today, she opted for a green tank and jean shorts herself.

"Sorry I'm late," Said a soft, sheepish voice.

Shaking his head, Michael looked over to where his little cousin, Hadrian, stood there in the doorway; looking utterly embarrassed having slept in. To think, about four years ago, Hadrian was a tiny underfed little boy who could barely stand on his own. And now, nearly eleven, Hadrian had grown into a healthy, if not feminine child. Thanks to the malnutrition that he had suffered for so long, Hadrian would never get very tall.

Standing at a height of nearly four feet, Hadrian was a sweet natured, if not feminine looking male. His inky locks fell about his face in a curtain of soft curls, soft cream skin that accented his natural elegant features; features that spoke of old blood, and bright teal eyes that had greenish-gold flecks mixed in. Strangely enough, his pupils had the barest of slits. The only thing that was off, was the lightning bolt that had been carved painstakingly into his forehead. Over the years, Hadrian had slowly come out of his shell, so to speak. He found that he had a love for cooking, well, more like Italian and Scottish. Hadrian was looking into early baking lessons, but he was having a bit of trouble finding a decent teacher. He also discovered a natural talent for music and languages, and as of now, Hadrian could speak Italian, Irish and French. Well, being a Parselmouth did help with learning the basics of languages; who knew?

Because of the rise in temperatures lately, Hadrian was wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless gray over it and lightly colored jeans. Sadly, he got cold far too easily, and it had yet to change. Stupid Dursley's, one of these days they were going to pay for what they did. One day...

"I take it, it was a good book?" Michael asked lightly, lifting his cup, as if to hide his smile. Hadrian blushed, scratching a cheek in embarrassment. His expression alone was quite telling to everyone. Before Hadrian could snap out a comeback, there came a sudden and abrupt knock.

Oh.

"She's a bit early," Henry mused as Will got to his feet. How odd, Agent Barnes wasn't supposed to be here until about nine thirty. Curious how she was here so early, had something happened in the office that they weren't aware about? Or, Henry's eyes narrowed slightly as his brow furrowed in though. Or could it perhaps be over him finding out?

So many possibilities...

"Good morning," Greeted the warm voice of Agent Barnes.

Nearly four years and Agent Barnes hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, a single gray streak was visible, and her eyes were harder. This time, she wore a light blue business suit, still professional and yet comfortable for the current heat wave; holding several thick files, of course. Her smile was pleasant, but somewhat tight; that wasn't a good sign for them. 

"It is a pleasure to see all of you," She gave a slight bow. But, when Barnes's gaze landed on Hadrian, it softened considerably and her smile seemed softer, somehow. "It is good to see that you are well, Heir Potter." Hadrian gave a polite smile, as he quietly took a seat. It was true, he no longer looked like a slave from a third world country, instead, he looked like any other ordinary child.

Unfortunately, this was not a pleasant visit.

Agent Barnes sighed. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" She suggested dryly, placing the folders down on the table. "First of all, the Goblin audit that had been done on the Potter Vaults four years ago has finally finished," Barnes said quietly. She opened a folder, leafing through the papers with a slight frown, her brow furrowing in thought. "They were able to recover a good portion of the money that had been taken out," Barnes murmured. This was understandable, as not everything could truly be recovered whenever an audit was done. "As well as taking back the stolen artifacts," Her eyes turned cold as she read through the list of recovered artifacts. Most of it had been jewelry, furniture, a rare pensive and numerous books. Unfortunately, one of the books that was taken was a massive crime on the old man's part.

"Unfortunately," She growled. "The bastard was able to remove the Potter Grimoire and the family Invisibility Cloak." Barnes' voice had dropped to a furious hiss, anger coating every word. "By taking the Grimoire," She said darkly. "He would have committed _Line Theft_ had he opened it." Breathing deeply, Layala Barnes did her best to calm down, lest her own magic react without warning. "Attempted Line Theft is a guaranteed life sentence to England's equivalent to Alcatraz," She said flatly, sending a chill down the spines of Henry, Charlie, Michael and Will. Alcatraz Prison was a dark time during American history, at least the horrible prison was out of commission. Though, Rikers Island wasn't any better; and there were rumors about how the violence was increasing on a yearly basis.

"As for that so-called marriage contract," Barnes continued as Hadrian tensed. When he had recovered from the system purge, which also included a painful time of having the blocks stripped from his core, Hadrian had been told of the highly illegal contract that had been set up by the old man. A contract that would have forcibly bound him to a greedy whore.

As Hadrian grew older, more and more memories of the previous runs would surface. Memories where he had been absolutely miserable, no family to call his own, nor friends who truly cared. The Lady had even shown him what would have happened had the contract actually gone through. Let's just say that it made the infamous 'Missing Child's Case/Murders' look like child's play.

Enough said.

"It has been broken thanks to Lady Magic herself," Barnes finally spoke as a sense of relief washed over everyone. "The Goblins have sent this over for you, Heir Potter," She held out a small jewelry box, carefully detailed from polished black wood and tiny gems encrusted the lid. "It is the heirship ring that you should have had from the beginning," Barnes quietly explained. "The heir ring holds quite a few protection spells on it," She smirked. "Including a detector for hidden potions."

...really?

Hadrian quietly reached for it, and as his fingers brushed against the ruby lock, it clicked open. There, laying innocently on the golden silk, was a beautifully crafted silver ring. It appeared that someone had carved intricate woven seals that resembled Celtic Script into the metal, a shimmering emerald was embedded in the center; pulsing softly. He slid the ring onto his left hand, and it immediately resized itself to fit him; snuggling against a slender finger.

This was a good thing.  
...wasn't it?

"There's more to your visit, then just this," Michael mused, as he had the feeling that she wasn't telling them everything. "...isn't there?" Layala Barnes sighed, feeling her age for once as she thought about what her boss and even Lockjaw, had warned her about. Well, there was no use sugar coating everything now, was there?

"Heir Potter," Barnes said slowly, placing her hands down as she looked over to the curious boy. "As you are aware, you'll be starting Hogwarts this coming Fall." Hadrian nodded, though he didn't look all that happy about the reminder. "Knowing just how far that man was willing to go to get you under his control," She frowned deeply, eyes hardening ever so slightly. "We believe that he may even tamper with your future wand."

You've got to be shitting them.

"Which is why Daniel Licht is here with me today," Layala continued when out of nowhere, a man of a distinguished age, was suddenly standing by the woman. His graying dark hair was styled back, a weather beaten face but impossibly dark eyes; eyes that shone with a keen intelligence. Hadrian stared blankly at the man for a moment, before realization dawned on him as his eyes lit up. "A disillusionment and notice-me-not charm," He asked excitedly. "Right?" Mr. Licht looked amused, but nodded that yes, Hadrian was correct with his observations. Agent Barnes hummed softly with approval. "Very good, Heir Potter," She praised as he flushed. "You've been studying," Barnes was pleased that he had been keeping up with his magical studies.

"Mr. Licht here is our go-to wand provider for those attending Ilvermony," She continued as the man suddenly withdrew a shrunken box, tapped a polished stick that looked a bit like it had been carved from a honey colored wood; the handle slightly curved. The box immediately grew as he placed it on the table and literally levitated forty-eight blocks of wood; from all sorts of trees.

Wow.

"So," She murmured, looking the wood over carefully, making a silent note to herself. "Mr. Licht here is going to help you craft your own wand." Mr. Licht gave the barest of nods. "The idea is quite simple," He grunted, giving a curt nod to the blocks. "Simply guide your hand over them, allowing your magic to scan them," Licht's dark eyes met Hadrian's curious teal eyes. "Which block holds the strongest reaction, that is the one I shall use."

Oh.  
Alright. 

**_I can do this._ **

Breathing softly, Hadrian's eyes closed and his hand reached out as the blocks were gently pushed forward. His breathing soft and even, Hadrian allowed his magic to run free. Almost immediately, the temperature grew warm as the lights flickered; the air becoming thick with power. Alright, after this maybe a suppressor should be considered? Unless he was already wearing one.

One-by-one, Hadrian felt his magic caress each block, mostly a dull twitch was felt. However, two in particular caused his fingers to heat up as strands of his magic curled around his hand in a playful manner. "These two," Hadrian finally spoke, opening his eyes. Surprisingly enough, the blocks in question was Hazel and the other seemed to be a perfect mixture of tan and cream; the wood was actually Blackthorn.

Hazel and Blackthorn, hm?

"Hazel and Blackthorn," Licht mused thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in thought. "Blackthorn wood best suits the warrior," He quietly spoke. "They will truly bond with their user once they've gone through hardships." Licht hummed softly, before his eyes looked over to the hazel wood. "As for Hazel, they work the best for those who understand and have mastered their emotions." Licht snorted. "What some don't realize, is that Hazel has a tendency to sense underground water streams," He admitted as that was interesting. A skill like that would be highly useful out there in the wild, hell anywhere where it would be hard to find water. 

Tapping the box he had brought, Licht guided the wood back into it; leaving the Hazel and Blackthorn where they were. This time, however, what was laid out, was quite strange to them. Items that looked like a calcified organ, feathers of different colors, fur, horns and even silky strands of hair. "Just like before," Licht said quietly. "Guide your magic, and the strongest reactions will be of use."

Okay...?

Curiosity strong, Hadrian once again closed his eyes and allowed his magic to reach out for the items. Many barely contained a spark, though the silver strand of hair was actually repelled from Hadrian's fingers. Two, however, held a very strong reaction. Strong enough, that both immediately flew to his hand. Licht was surprised, for he had never seen a reaction so strong before.

He gently pried the items from Heir Potter’s clasped hand, and raised an eyebrow. There, sparkling in the young boy's hand, was a shimmering golden feather and a jewel-like horn. "Thunderbird Tail Feather and the horn of a Horned Serpent," He breathed, looking at Heir Potter a lot closer now, as if wondering about something. "You're an interesting person, Heir Potter," He mused. 

Wait -

"Are you a Parselmouth?" Licht asked, curious as he took the ingredients back. Hadrian was a bit taken back by the sudden question. Hadrian reluctantly nodded, and Barnes understood why the horn picked him. "Horned Serpents favor Parselmouths greatly," She explained hastily, understanding why he was so suspicious. "They'll also warn their owners if there's danger nearby by emitting a low tune."

...really?

Looking the ingredients over, Daniel Licht made his decision. "To ensure that no one else can use your wand," He said slowly. "I'll need to use your blood as a binding." Well, if it kept anyone unsavory from using it against him, they should go for it. "The wand will be ready in two weeks," Licht finally spoke, mentally calculating everything. 

"May I add something?"

Agent Barnes and Mr. Licht looked over, having almost forgotten about Heir Potter's family; who had been watching the entire time. As Hadrian's magic settled down once more, it was William who had spoken; looking sheepish as the two looked over in surprise. "Go ahead, Mr. Afton," Agent Barnes said with a warm smile and a nod of the head. "We're pretty much done for the day."

Great.

"Hadrian," Uncle Will's voice was soft as the young boy turned expectantly to him. "I know that your birthday isn't for another week," He began as Hadrian nodded. "And you know I'm not going to let you go over there without some help," William grinned, his eyes flashing silver as Hadrian tilted his head curiously. "So, I made you a new friend."

...eh?

Agent Barnes and Mr. Licht exchanged curious looks as Mr. Afton left the room, but only for a moment as he came back with a surprisingly large gift. The box was shaded a dark green with a simple silver ribbon. He carefully set the gift before Hadrian, amused by his nephew's childlike curiosity. 

"What did you do?" Henry whispered as Will now stood next to him, his eyes bright with mischief. "You'll see," Will whispered back, before turning back to Hadrian. Oh, was Hadrian going to be surprised with his gift. So was everyone else. His eyes bright, Hadrian took the box into his lap; surprised by the sudden weight and carefully undid the ribbon. The lid easily fluttered to the ground, and Hadrian looked inside and his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

Oh wow.

"What did you get?" Finn asked curiously. His question was soon answered as Hadrian reached in and pulled out a small animatronic that was about the size of a plush toy; if not a little bigger. It had an eerily familiar looking shape; that of a rabbit.

It's fur was a tarnished greenish-gold with a dark brown belly and chest fur; similar looking fur lined its ears. Its long, lean limbs spoke of great speed, but had human-like hands and paws for feet. One ear was a little more floppy as the other was strangely torn, big dark eyes and a small muzzle. But a muzzle full of needle sharp teeth, that is. The rabbit was definitely something no one was expecting; which bore the ultimate question.

How would Hogwarts react to it?

"What's his name?" Hadrian questioned, somehow sensing that it was male. William smiled, pleased to see that Hadrian was at least interested. _"Plushtrap,"_ William's voice was soft, but there was a sudden metallic echo to his words. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, there came a soft whir as gears kicked in, and joints creaked softly as the little tron's eyes began to glow softly.

Surprisingly enough, it blinked as it looked up at Hadrian. Its optics zooming in on the child, and it seemed to smile as it held out a little hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hadrian," The tron's voice was soft, but raspy and oddly enough, they had a noticeable British accent. Hadrian giggled as he took the tron's hand, shaking it gently. "How is it that he's alive?" Barnes asked in amazement, as she could sense no magic was at work. Mr. Afton simply smiled, shaking his head as his eyes glittered. That was something best kept amongst him and Mr. Emily; a work secret, perhaps?

"Only you dad," Michael said fondly, shaking his head. "Well," Charlie said lightly as Plushtrap happily snuggled with Hadrian, her heart racing with excitement as she smirked. "I'd like to see one of those idiots deal with one of Uncle Will's animatronics," She said with a sneer. Michael stopped to think about it, before snorting softly at the possibility.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.

.-.-.-.  
**September 1, 1991**

Oh boy.  
It was really happening, wasn't it?

Off to Hogwarts...

Sighing, Hadrian adjusted his bag as he made his way through the crowded platforms of Charing Cross Station, lost in thoughts. It was still somewhat early, and already the station was filling up with people from all parts of life. Luckily, the train that he needed to take didn't leave until eleven, which was about an hour or so away. Thankfully, his family thought ahead and Agent Barnes arranged for him to spend the night before at the Leaky Cauldron. 

After a breakfast of fresh porridge with sweet blueberries and milk, Hadrian had made sure that he grabbed a lunch from the Cauldron as he couldn't remember what was offered on the train. All he could remember, was that the train ride was _long_ and the Welcoming Feast was to happen after night fall. So yes, he made damn sure to grab a meal and a couple of drinks; the food was being kept under a heating and stasis charm until he was ready for it.

The last month alone had been a wild ride, to say the least. 

Needless to say, none of his friends were happy to learn of his departure. Especially once it came out that Hadrian had no choice but to attend Hogwarts, lest the Ministry attempt to confiscate what wasn't theirs. Actually, knowing how incompentent that the British Ministry really was, it wouldn't surprise any of them if those idiots had already tried that route. 

Thank the realms for the goblins!  
Goblins _hated_ thievery of any kind.

Knowing that his education was locked to the half-rate school that was Hogwarts, Gabriel had been the one to volunteer to send him proper school work. Thankfully, Agent Barnes had come through again for the little family. She had reached out to the Headmaster of Ilvermorny and managed to convince the man to send the standard first year work over, which would be shipped to Gringotts; who in return, would have it sent to Hadrian through an enchanted box that was kept in his new trunk.

While he was able to get a good deal over in America, there were still quite a few things that were needed and could only be acquired in Diagon Alley. There had been some interesting things that had happened, though. When Hadrian had been traveling through the streets, he could recall seeing a man who had been unusually tall and well built walking through the crowd; heading right for Gringotts. A man who sent a spark of familiarity...and alarm. Then, came the encounter at Madam Malkins. Hadrian just had his measurements being taken, when he noted the other boy who was on the stand next to him. A boy who was taller than him with naturally pale skin, slicked back white blond locks, icy gray eyes and a sharp, pointed face. Somehow, Hadrian could see him wearing green and silver; how curious.

Shaking his thoughts off, Hadrian looked up, noticing where he was. He saw the pillar that stood between platforms nine and ten, sighing softly. He was about to move, when he heard a woman's voice speaking. Well, more like shouting, really. 

" -- packed with muggles -- "

Hadrian grimaced, one small hand reaching for his necklace; fingers brushing past the locket and gripping the seemingly innocent charm that hung behind it. He knew about the Statue of Secrecy, how magical communities everywhere kept to the Statue. Wasn't there some kind of punishment in place for anyone who was dumb enough to break it? 

Frowning, he turned his head and his teal eyes narrowed slightly as he saw a woman with five kids; four boys and a girl, hurrying through the crowd. The woman looked to be a bit younger than his uncle, she was somewhat short and plump with reddish-orange hair and murky brown eyes. The boys were rather tall and gangly with reddish-orange hair that were in various shades, the oldest boy having brown eyes while the other three had somewhat blue eyes. The girl had red-orange hair the same shade as her mother, and similar murky brown eyes.

Wait -  
Why did they look familiar?

"Now where is that platform?" The woman continued murmuring loudly, her eyes darting about as if looking for someone in particular. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" The girl piped up, eagerly. "Can't I go, mummy?" She whined. "No, Ginny," The woman scolded. "You're not old enough." Two of the boys, who looked very similar to one another, were smirking with twinkling eyes. "Don't worry Gin-Gin," One said with a light tone. "You're not missing much," The other piped up. "Fred, George," The woman warned. "Come on mum," The first said with a shrug. "It's not like anything exciting ever happens at Hogwarts," The second added. 

Their mother gave them a stern look, before sighing. "Look out for your brother, will you?" She asked tiredly as the twins snickered when their younger brother made a face. "Don't worry mum!" The first said with a cheerful smile. "Ronnikins will be just fine," The other teased, placing an arm around their brother's shoulder. "Geroff!" 'Ronnie' snapped as he struggled to get his brother’s arm off.

During this commotion, the girl, Ginny, noted a rather cute boy off to the side. He was a little bit older with wilder inky locks, but his head was lowered in a way that she could not see his face. He appeared to be a muggleborn as he adjusted his bag, before he was heading for the barrier. Hm, that couldn't have been Potter now, could it? She would keep it to herself about this, for now, anyway.

(...)

Whew.

**_That was a close one._ **

It had taken Hadrian only a moment to recognize the redhead clan, and his muscles had tensed in return. How could he have forgotten so easily? The Weasley Clan were a part of whatever plan the old goat had for him, but the goblins were looking further into it; perhaps not all of them were rotten. Although, it was still too soon for any of them to know. Thanks to having the leeches, blocks, spells and potions stripped from his persona, would anyone even be able to recognize him anymore? Then again, Hadrian frowned deeply as he rubbed at the faded scar across his forehead. Thankfully, it had faded tremendously over the years, ever since the purge, really. No one would be able to see it, unless they were specifically searching for it.

Looking up, Hadrian saw the sleek red-and-black steam train that was the Hogwarts Express. Already, he could see kids of ages ranging from eleven to seventeen, all gathering around as they got on one-by-one. Parents were chatting softly with their kids, as others helped their kids get their trunks on board. First timers were tearing up as they hugged their children good-bye. It was also quite clear to Hadrian, as to who was who here. 

Remembering the classifications, Hadrian saw few Purebloods there, before realization dawned on him softly. Of course, the 'Purebloods' here were slowly breeding themselves into extinction. He wrinkled his nose, as who on earth thought it was a good thing to marry within your immediate bloodline? That was just disgusting.

The Half-Bloods, if Hadrian remembered correctly, was someone with one magical parent and one non magical; or in his case, one magical parent and one 'Muggleborn'. Honestly, to think that there were some people out there who genuinely believed that 'Muggles' _stole_ magic to give to their unborn children. Did no one here in Magical England ever hear of the term genetics?

Besides...

Hadrian's lips curled slightly as his eyes flashed a wicked silver, catching the attention of some kids who had been close enough. What did these idiots even think happened to the Squibs of their families that had been thrown out over the centuries? No wonder Magical England was considered a laughing stock amongst the magical communities! Shaking his head at the absurd thought, Hadrian sighed as he readjusted his bag, knowing that he needed to find a compartment and soon. He could feel Plushie's agitation, even through the enchanted cloth that was his backpack. Hopefully, he could find a good one near the back and avoid the more noisier students.

(...)

**_This will do._ **

Having traveled from train car to train car, Hadrian's teal eyes bypassed the numerous compartments. Many had one or two people in them, others had quite a few gathering in them. This...this wouldn't do at all, Hadrian had decided to himself as he bypassed them, ignoring the curious looks that he received in return. 

Truth is, Hadrian had always been somewhat of a private person. Having a loving family and friends did a wonderful job in bringing him out of his shell, still though...he did like his peace. And knowing about his parents passing and that most likely, everyone here would be expecting him to lead was enough to send him into a stressful relapse. The ride was going to be very long, and Hadrian wanted that time to relax and unwind. It wasn't until he was nearing the end of the passenger cars that he found one that had yet to be occupied. His shoulders practically sagging with relief, Hadrian went inside; looking around carefully. It was set up much like the other passenger cars, too. 

There were two rows of benches that had been carved from dark wood, protected by a soft, deep blue cloth. A similar strip lined the central of the car, with the walls being a warm cream. Small paintings even lined the walls, perhaps of a far off land somewhere? There were even places set up for students to store their trunks; nicely carved wooden shelves. Small lanterns were above the seats, most likely for this evening as the train wouldn't arrive until it was close to dinner. 

All-in-all, it was a cozy compartment.

Before Hadrian could unwind, a soft knock from behind caught his attention. Now weary, Hadrian's hand automatically went for his locket, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes; his muscles tensing as his heart raced. The knocking continued and he gritted his teeth, slowly turning around, only to meet the intense brown eyes of a boy his age. The boy had rich olive tanned skin, curly dark hair and almond shaped brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about this," The boy said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck as if embarrassed by something. "But, I'm trying to avoid some people," He murmured, brown eyes looking back to the hall with unease. "Is it alright if I can sit here?" He pleaded, looking to Hadrian with a pleading gaze. Hadrian hesitated, his shoulders seemingly sagging in place as he bit his lip.

His memories of the previous runs were faint, coming and going when needed. But for the life of him, he could not put a name to this boy. Feeling defeated, he reluctantly nodded, head lowering so he failed to see the look of pure relief crossing the other boy's face. "Thank you!" The boy breathed, resisting the urge to coo as Hadrian turned away.

Blaise Zabini had arrived early with his mother that day, determined to get a good seat. Unfortunately, upon arriving, he saw the bratty Draco Malfoy with the lumbering moronic drones that were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and seeing the simpering Pansy Parkinson hanging all over Draco was enough to make him sick. The second he had seen them together, Blaise made it his goal to avoid them at all costs when looking for a compartment. Knowing that Malfoy expected only the best, the arrogant blond would keep close to the front, hence why Blaise had been searching for a compartment near the back and thank Morgana, he found one near the end of the train; a single kid being in there.

Blaise was relieved that the obviously cute boy allowed him to stay, and as he stored his trunk; he was able to get a good look at the other boy. The boy was unusually small with a slight frame, his features soft and kind; a sort of natural beauty about. Inky curls that bore a natural red tint, framed a soft, delicate face as bright teal eyes darted about in a nervous manner. The clothes he wore, while muggle, were nicely styled and spoke of wealth.

Ah.

He was most likely a muggleborn or a muggle-raised half blood.

"My name is Blaise," He said politely, holding out his hand as he finished storing his trunk. The cute boy squeaked, his cheeks becoming dusted with a light pink, looking away nervously. Blaise was a little taken back by this, withdrawing his hand, before realization dawned on him softly.

"Shy, are we?"

Blaise hid a smile as the smaller boy hastily took a seat, clutching at his bag; which appeared to be squirming a bit. Oh dear, Blaise felt a bit bad as he too, took a seat. He hadn't meant to overwhelm the other boy like that. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Blaise said quietly as the other managed to look up, his teal eyes somewhat glazed as he blinked owlishly.

Feeling the barest of movements from below, Blaise knew that the train was finally ready to depart as a soft whistle came from outside. He could hear the warm calls of parents as the train slowly began to depart, leaving the station behind as it began the long journey to Hogwarts. The bag continued to quiver in the boy's lap, and Blaise could have sworn that he heard a voice coming from inside, muffled as it was. The boy turned a deep red, early wincing as he hastily reached down to remove the buckle. Almost immediately, a small rabbit like creature popped its head out, and Blaise straightened in his seat; rather curious himself. "Finally!" The rabbit snapped, shocking Blaise into silence. Since when could rabbits freaking talk?! 

"I know we're supposed to blend in Hadrian," The little rabbit whined as it climbed out of the bag. "But did I have to stay in that for so long?" The rabbit, clearly male, judging by the voice, was definitely something out of this world. It appeared to be at least a foot tall, with greenish-gold fur, a small muzzle that stretched out, somewhat short ears as one flopped over the other. The other boy - Hadrian, was it? - looked rather embarrassed before he pointed at Blaise. As if realizing that they werent alone, the rabbit's head slowly turned; big dark eyes blinking rapidly when he caught sight of a still in shock Blaise. "Whoops," The rabbit squeaked, rubbing the back of his neck in a familiar way.

"Sorry about that," The rabbit said with a sheepish smile, revealing needle sharp teeth. "I didn't realize that we had company." Blinking harshly, and wincing at the stinging that it brought, Blaise was shaken from his thoughts. "I-It's okay," He stuttered, eyeing the rabbit wearily. Rabbits, magical or otherwise, should not have fangs. Still pink, the small boy carefully plucked the rabbit and settled him in his lap, running small fingers through the obviously soft fur.

"Plushie..." The boy swallowed thickly, licking his lips. His voice was incredibly soft and his accent, it seemed to shift between American and British, never truly settling on one. "Well, Plushie can be a bit protective," Hadrian's eyes softened as he looked down at the rabbit with a faint smile. "And don't you forget it, 'Ri," The rabbit teased back, earning a wider smile in return. 

The train hadn't left the station for more than ten minutes, when there came another knock. Hadrian inwardly groaned, clutching Plushie a little tighter as he seemed to curl within himself. Blaise frowned softly when he saw this, realizing just how distressed the other was, and looked over to see who it was; a little annoyed with himself for having forgotten to close the curtains that each compartment had.

_Who was it -_

Oh.

Somehow, Blaise wasn't surprised to see that it was Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott standing out there. They had all come from prestigious bloodlines, the training clear in their stances, their gazes, while calm, barely gave off what they were really feeling. 

Knowing them for years, Blaise was easily capable of reading them. Underneath their calm gaze, he could read the annoyance that was clear as day to him. In fact, he could have sworn that he saw Greengrass muttering something under her breath as they waited impatiently for either him or Hadrian to answer the door. Theo kept looking back in the direction that they had come from with unease, and Millicent was clenching her fists repeatedly, breathing slow and even as if doing her best to control her temper.

Tracey had a hand on Greengrass's shoulder, giving the girl an unreadable look. But she, too, was looking back to where they had come from, the only given form was her slight frown. Sighing, Blaise looked over to where Hadrian was, and his brow furrowed in concern. Hadrian was looking a bit pale as he clutched at Plushie, his breathing was beginning to pick up. Thankfully, the rabbit was whispering soothing words, patting his hand as he kept a firm gaze on the distressed boy.

Damn.

Silently cursing himself, Blaise reluctantly got to his feet and opened the door. "Daphne," He said with a polite nod as she gave a curt one in return. "Blaise," Her voice was crisp, as cold as ice. "May we please enter?" She asked politely. "Let me guess," Blaise began dryly, as he leaned against the frame. "Draco Malfoy is pulling his usual?" The four snorted softly as they exchanged looks.

"With how spoiled he is," Millicent muttered darkly, scowling as she flicked a piece of dust from her shirt. "Do you expect anything different?" Blaise shook his head fondly, but stepped aside, allowing them to enter. "Thank you," Tracey breathed as she bypassed him. "I probably would have punched Pansy if I stayed there a moment longer!" She declared. "When you do," Blaise snipped back. "Please remind me so that I can bring a camera," Theo snickered, patting him on the back. "And this is why you're one of my favorites," He teased as Blaise smirked back, giving a mocking bow in return. "I aim to please!"

Tracey, who had just finished putting her trunk away, finally took note of the other boy and was a bit taken back. "Hello there," She greeted with a polite smile, a bit concerned when she saw his distressed state. He was a tiny thing, cute though. Daphne, who had finally put her trunk away with Millicent's help, spotted the frail boy and frowned slightly; her blue eyes flashing concern. 

"Is he okay?" Millicent whispered, keeping her voice soft as she didn't want to upset him any further. The poor thing cringed deeply, his hold over the rabbit tighter as he seemed to curl into himself. Theo, who realized what was happening, had a look of understanding before nodding to himself. He had quietly put his trunk away and positioned himself on the bench across from the other but angled in such a way that the younger boy could keep an eye on him.

Surprisingly enough, it worked.

Bit by bit; the younger boy began to relax, his trembling slowly dying down as he breathed softly. The rabbit was cooing softly, patting his hand in a comforting manner. As if by a silent command, the girls followed Theo's example and took their seats, but positioned themselves in a way that the boy would be able to see them entirely. It took a few more moments of slow breathing, and squeezing of the rabbit, before he was calm enough to truly look up; and they were taken back by the intensity of his glittering eyes.

Hadrian inspected them carefully, another boy and three girls; all around his age. The boy was surprisingly tall and thin, his slight gaunt face spoke of hardships; but he was healthy, nonetheless. His dark brown hair was somewhat long for his age, shadowing a good portion of his face, and his eyes were a darker shade of brown over Charlie’s.

The lead girl was definitely of old blood, from her elegant features to the way she was sitting. Her reddish-blond locks was styled rather nicely in a soft range of curls, elegant features that were accented by creamy skin and icy blue eyes that gave nothing away. Sitting next to her, practically shifting in her seat, was another pretty girl. Her brown hair was styled in a bob that framed her face nicely, pale skin that accented soft features and big brown eyes that shone with mischievousness. 

The final girl, well, to Hadrian, she was a bit on the intimidating side. She was tall, taller than the other girls and more broad shoulder with a round face and a square jaw, and impossibly dark eyes. Her black hair was somewhat long, falling past her shoulders. She was fiddling around with a small pet carrier, her dark eyes looking from Hadrian to the carrier and back again with a nervous tick.

Oh.

Plushie squirmed in his lap, managing to turn his head to face the kids, surprising them greatly; especially his eyes that glowed softly. "You're not pigeons of that bee, are you?" Plushie asked sharply, well, more like demanded really. Blaise frowned, his eyes dimming in thought as he pondered over Plushie's odd words. However, it only took Blaise a moment to realize the hidden meaning. "Bee..." His frown deepened as he looked up. "You don't mean the Headmaster, _Albus Dumbledore_?" If it was even possible, Plushie scowled, barring needle sharp teeth; shocking the kids even further. Since when did rabbits of all things have freaking fangs?! "Who else dipstick?" The rabbit snapped back before flushing as Hadrian gently tapped his head, giving the little rabbit a stern look.

"Plushie," Hadrian warned, his voice soft but there was a dangerous undertone to his words. "The bee doesn't care much for snakes," He said quietly. Sighing, his teal eyes met the icy blue orbs of Daphne Greengrass. "I'm sorry about Plushie," He said with a slight smile. "He's a bit overprotective,” Hadrian looked down at the rabbit with fondness, who in return, made a silly face. 

"Not a fan of our esteemed Headmaster," Theo said dryly, not even looking up from a book that he had pulled out. "Are you?" Hadrian and Plushie snorted in unison. "The bee is a little _too_ interested if you ask me," Hadrian muttered, his ominous words weren’t helping much with their curiosity. "If I see that bastard anywhere near Hadrian, he'll be lucky to keep his hands," Plushie growled, snapping his sharp teeth angrily.

"Plushie!" Hadrian scolded, but there was no bite in his words. If anything, he looked amused by the rabbit's words. "Something tells me that this is going to be an interesting year with you around, Hadrian," Blaise mused, shaking his head with a slight smile. It was rather quiet as the train slowly moved onto its destination. Eventually, Hadrian started to nod off, his eyes dimming as he fought off the urge to sleep. "It's alright Hadrian," Blaise said gently, once he noticed. "One of us can wake you up when the snack cart rolls around." Feeling Plushie snuggle up to him, cinched his decision. Yawning, Hadrian slowly lowered himself and curled up; looking so very much like a kitten, and drifted off into what was hopefully, a peaceful rest. 

(...)

"...wake up..."

Hadrian groaned softly as he felt someone gently shake his shoulders. He had drifted off earlier, falling into Morpheus’ Realm, only for his sweet dreams to be engulfed in inky darkness. Hadrian couldn't see a thing around him, and it felt like someone had placed a damp cloth over his senses; effectively nullifying them. 

"...please...wake..."

He shivered, an icy chill had washed over him; sinking deeply into his bones. Hadrian was drifting between the dreams and reality; but darkness tugged at his consciousness. Soft whispers of nothing fluttered faintly within his shadowy thoughts. 

"WAKE UP!"

A sharp pain came from his left hand as something bit down harsh. His eyes snapped open, and he abruptly sat up, his left hand stinging terribly. Hadrian was decidedly pale, his entire frame was engulfed by a cold, clammy sweat; and the poor thing was trembling like a leaf. He winced as his hand throbbed and he looked down hastily, only to see several deep puncture marks to his left hand, a bright red liquid seeping from the holes.

Shit.

"I'm sorry Hadrian," Plushie whispered, his teeth now stained red as he looked down. "But you wouldn't wake up," He whimpered, practically shivering in place. "He's got a point," Blaise said nervously as Hadrian slowly turned to him. "It looked like you were having a nightmare," He said quietly. "And nothing we were doing would wake you up." Hadrian grimaced when he heard that, before sighing as he reached into his bag; pulling out a small white box, a box that had a little red 'plus' sign on it. 

Hadrian, who was keeping his injured hand close to his chest, managed to open the box and was leafing through the contents; a pained grimace crossing his face as he did so. Plushie got to his feet and was helping Hadrian pull out several things from the box; a small bottle of water, a small white soft cloth and a roll of bandages. The kids exchanged confused, if not concerned looks, watching as Plushie removed the bottle’s lid and gently poured some of the water onto Hadrian’s hand.

What was -  
Oh.

Plushie was washing out the wound. 

Soon, the water ran clear and Plushie corked the bottle once more. Hadrian reached back into the box and took out a small washcloth and began to dry the wound, dabbing gently as he could. At the same time, Plushie pulled out a small tube of some kind from the box and handed it over. Smiling softly, Hadrian removed the lid and squeezed it gently onto the wound, and a cloudy white substance oozed out. He stopped squeezing, and lowered the tube, before he was rubbing the oily substance into the wound. It easily spread, sort of like butter, across his flesh. Once that was done, Hadrian started to unroll the bandages and carefully wrapped his hand until the injury was fully covered; and Plushie tore the bandage off with his teeth. 

"What was that about?" Tracey finally asked as Hadrian quietly put the box's contents away, the box disappearing into his bag once more. "I'd get the school healer to look at that," Theo warned, his eyes scanning Hadrian carefully. "If I were you." It wouldn't do Hadrian any good if he started off the year with an infection, after all.

As if realizing something, Plushie looked up at Hadrian with concern. "You need to take your medicine before you can eat, Hadrian," He warned the embarrassed boy. Tracey tensed, her eyes narrowing slightly as she heard that. And a quick look to the others confirmed her suspicions, none of them looked all that happy to hear that this pale, tiny boy was sick enough that he required _medicine_.

Pouting, Hadrian reached for his bag and withdrew at least four different potion vials; each containing a different medical potion. He uncorked the first one, a somewhat cloudy substance; and it was Theo who recognized it as a form of nutrition potion. Hadrian made a face, but quickly swallowed the contents, shuddering as he corked it once more. This was soon followed by a vial containing a creamy white liquid, then a pinkish-red and the last vial, which contained a bluish-gray substance. 

The faces Hadrian made...  
Oh Morgana.

"No matter how many times I take them," Hadrian grumbled, wrinkling his nose as the horrid taste seemed to cling to his mouth. "They're just as nasty as ever." He shuddered, quickly storing the vials away; knowing that he was required to take his final round before supper, he wanted something to get rid of the terrible taste. It was with great hesitation, that Blaise spoke up; his voice soft and unsure. "Hadrian..." He said slowly, nervous as he looked from Hadrian’s bag to Hadrian himself. "What was that all about?"

Oh!

Hadrian's cheeks grew warm, as he looked down at Plushtrap, as if unsure on how to proceed. "W-Well, my health hasn't always been the best," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I should be done with the nutritional potions by next summer," He mused, looking thoughtful. "But, I'll be on the bone and organ strengthening for another two to three years," Hadrian continued, murmuring softly as he looked down, never noticing the growing anger in their faces; though Plushie saw and made a mental note. He was fiddling with his medical bracelet when a small, pale hand gently took his into theirs. Confused, Hadrian looked up, meeting the blue eyes of the pretty redhead. Wait, what were their names? Had they even told him their name? Hadrian knew that Blaise had, but had the others...?

Whoops.

Now, it was Blaise's turn to blush as he realized what must have been going through Hadrian's mind. "Heh, sorry about that Hadrian," He said with a sheepish smile, his cheeks a darker shade, indicating that he was blushing. "The one trying to reassure herself is Daphne Greengrass." Hadrian looked at the pretty girl with a curious tilt of the head, his wide teal eyes giving him a positively adorable look. "Next to her is her best friend, Tracey Davis." Tracey, shot Blaise a dirty look but smiled kindly at Hadrian, practically bouncing in her seat. "That over there is Millicent Bulstrode," Blaise continued, gesturing to the big girl who snorted softly. "Don't mind him," Millicent told the curious boy. "Blaise can get forgetful at times," She teased as he pouted. The gangly boy smirked, before turning a calm gaze on Hadrian.

"My name is Theodore Nott," He said quietly. "But I prefer Theo or Teddy," He murmured as Hadrian gave the barest of nods. Nicknames he could understand, especially if you hated your full name; kind of like how Charlie preferred her nickname over her real one. Daphne, who was looking Hadrian over carefully, suddenly stilled in place; her blue eyes locking onto the old, faded scar, widening in shock.

Uh-oh...

"Y-You're...you're Harry Potter!" She gasped, stunned. 

Cringing deeply, Hadrian hastily withdrew his hand, his shoulders beginning to shake without warning. Plushie stood up, his eyes glowing even brighter as he glared at the stunned girl. **"His name is Hadrian,"** Plushie snarled, his voice glitching as it suddenly turned deep and guttural. And for the barest of moments, Plushtrap's eyes held a ruby gaze, before it was gone. Growling softly, Plushtrap turned away from the kids with a huff, before crawling into Hadrian's lap; whispering soothing words. Almost immediately, Daphne felt shame creep up on her, once she noticed the trembling frame before. Her shame deepened further when she saw the tears prickling at his teal eyes. Hold on a moment, how could he be Potter when he looked nothing like the descriptions? The only thing that matched was the infamous lightning scar.

"P-Please," Hadrian swallowed thickly, his eyes closed as he struggled to calm down; his lungs practically begging for air. "P-Please don't use that _false_ name," He pleaded, finally looking up with a watery gaze. "That...that name _isn't_ mine!" His heart was racing, his test growing uncomfortably tight as he was wheezing noisily. Alarmed by what she was seeing and hearing, Tracey immediately straightened in place; her hands up in a gentle, reassuring position.

"Hadrian, right?" She tried gently as he whimpered. "You need to calm down," The brunette continued, her voice soft and gentle. "Breathe in-and-out," Tracey murmured, breathing softly until Hadrian's breathing began to match hers. "That's it," She said softly, a slight smile gracing her lips as he finally calmed down, well enough where his heart wasn't racing anymore. His stomach rumbled loudly, and Hadrian flushed brightly, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly sat up. Great, a sour bitterness tugged at his thoughts. Not only were his eyes itchy and burned like mad, but they were swollen as well. And combine that with a headache that was sure to brew later, Hadrian was most likely going to be cranky when they finally do reach the school.

Damn.

Shaking his head, only to wince as a sharp pain shot across, Hadrian reached for his bag once more. This time, however, he withdrew the lunch that he had brought with him; still under its stasis/heating charm. Millicent was just dying of curiosity, but that ceased when she heard her poor kitten mewl from his carrier. Oh, she meant to take him out earlier, but had nearly forgotten about him. Millicent was nervous as Hadrian removed the lid from his packed lunch, a delicious aroma flooding the compartment. She really did need to let Mittens out, but she didn't want to upset Hadrian, nor did she want the attention of that rabbit creature. However, it seemed that all of her fears were for naught. The rabbit turned its head slightly to her, and if Millicent didn't know any better, she would swear that it was amused by her.

"You can let your cat out," It said with a light tone. "Hadrian isn't allergic," It snickered softly, before grimacing slightly. "His uncle on the other hand..." Relieved, Millicent reached down to Mitten's carrier and happily let her kitten out. Mitten's was an adorable black Kneazle with two white paws and big green eyes; he was such a sweet little thing. Stretching lazily, the kitten looked around, before jumping up onto the bench. However, it was not where his owner was sitting. Instead, the kitten curled up right next to a surprised Hadrian; promptly falling asleep. Blinking at the sight, the rabbit looked up to Hadrian with confusion. "Are you sure you're not an animal whisper or something?" Hadrian turned a light pink, looking down as his right hand absentmindedly reached out; gently rubbing the kitten's soft fur, and earned a throaty purr in return. 

Huh.  
That cinched it for Millicent.

"Guess you're not as bad as those stories say," Millicent mused as she leaned back. Hadrian looked up and made a face. "Don't tell me people buy into that garbage?" He grumbled as he started to pull out his lunch; making the others wish that they had thought of something similar. The snack cart was due to come around, so that was something. "Garbage?" Tracey repeated with a curious tilt of the head; her brown eyes reflecting a curiously bright glint. 

Hadrian peered into the box, pleased to see a hot bowl of soup, complete with a wrapped up sandwich, a bag of light chips, and a small container that had another type of stasis charm on it; one that was made to keep things cool. Oh, it was most likely a dessert of some kind. Hadrian also saw two chilled bottles of water, as well as a bottle of lemonade; relaxing. Plushie was quiet as he thought back to what he could remember, before realization dawned on him. That was right, part of the reason why he was built. He was built not just to protect Hadrian from unwanted pigeons, but Plushtrap also had a built-in camera; however, he was not to tell Hadrian about the camera. Mr. Afton and Mr. Emily needed as much information on the bee as possible for their case. No way the bee was getting away with this shit.

"Those books always said the same thing," Tracey mused, curious about Hadrian's words. "That you live in a castle and received training from some of the best wizards and witches around," She continued. "Or how you've been going on adventures for years," Millicent added, and her shoulders hunched as Hadrian turned cold, dead eyes on her. "That, and everyone believes that you look exactly like your father, but with your mother's green eyes," Blaise said quietly, his eyes darting to the side.

Having just opened the lid for the soup, Hadrian was quite happy to find that it was tomato bisque, one of his favorites and was about to dig in, when he heard Blaise's words. Hadrian stilled in place, closing his eyes as he breathed softly. "A blood bound glamour potion," He said plainly, his voice sharp as he calmly began to eat. His anger melted as he took his first bite of the soup, humming softly as the flavors simply exploded in his mouth.

What?

"A blood bound glamour potion," Plushie snapped back, glaring at the now nervous kids. "Didn't ya hear him dipstick?" He mocked as Blaise grimaced. "My healer believes it was slipped to me right before I was given over..." Hadrian frowned deeply, pausing as he looked down. "It was designed to keep me looking identical to my father..." Hadrian shook his head, going back to his soup. 

"So, you've been living with relatives?" Tracey pressed gently. But, how could that be? James had been an only child, his parents having had him late in life, and there were no other known relatives; well, no known Potter relatives, that is. Hold on there, did that mean that Potter had been living with muggles since that night?! Hadrian's shoulders suddenly tense, his eyes dimming as he seemed to hunch in on himself.

Uh-oh...

"My mother's sister," Hadrian mumbled, having polished off about half the soup as he reattached the lid. He paused to take a long swig of one of the water bottles, then looked over to them with a quiet, thoughtful gaze. "But, I've been living with my great-uncle for the last three, nearly four years," He murmured. This was interesting, not to mention concerning. 

Just then, there came a knock from the door and Blaise went to answer it. And what timing it was, it was the snack cart with a kind looking witch pushing it. "Anything off the trolly dearies?" She chirped. After telling him what they wanted, and handing the galleons over, Blaise bought a few sweets for them; as well as several bottles of Gillywater. Hadrian had waved it off, tapping his lunch with a slight smile, though he grimaced at the sight of the candy; and even Plushie looked uneasy by the sweets.

"What's with you?" Theo finally asked after he bit into a Pumpkin Pasty, watching as Hadrian made a face. What kind of kid didn't like sweets? That alone should be crime worthy. Hadrian gave a sad smile as he tapped the metal bracelet that he wore around his left wrist; the way it shone under the lights caught their attention. "I can't exactly have sweets," Hadrian said quietly. 

"Why -" Tracey was cut off when the rabbit - Plushie, was it? - spoke up. "It's because he's allergic to blackberries and cinnamon," The rabbit said quietly. Realization dawned on Theo as he looked from Hadrian to their sweets, more importantly; that metal bracelet that he wore. Blackberries and cinnamon could be used in a lot of sweets and desserts, so it made sense that Hadrian would avoid them. The trolly lady moved on and Hadrian was digging into half of his sandwich, finding it to be a roast turkey on rye with lettuce, onions, a slice of fat-free provolone and a lite honey mustard dressing. It was quite good, actually; easily settling in his otherwise sensitive stomach. Even now, years after being adopted by his great-uncle, Hadrian would forever be affected by the Dursley's 'care'. 

It went on like that for awhile, the kids enjoying their sweets as Hadrian continued his meal. After having half the soup and sandwich, he pocketed the rest; feeling quite full. If he got hungry again, which was doubtful, he could always snack on the leftovers later. He was taking a drink when the door was rudely pulled open and Hadrian heard the soft groan from Blaise. Confused, he looked up and blinked when he found three boys looming in the doorway.

Oh hell no.

Blaise scowled when he saw that it was the bratty Draco Malfoy with his illiterate goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The three must have finally gotten bored and decided to see who they could torment. "Well, so this is where you've gotten to Blaise," Draco sneered, making himself look rather ridiculous the way he had his nose up in the air; as if he had smelt something disgusting. Crabbe and Goyle just grunted, their beady eyes eyeing the candy rather hungrily. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Daphne asked, her voice cold as ice. Malfoy's grey eyes scanned the compartment carefully, noting that Daphne, Theodore, the half breed Davis, the freakishly female version of Crabbe and Goyle, and Blaise who were sitting there; looking at him with annoyance. His eyes passed over the small, pale boy who seemed to hunch in on himself, dismissing him almost immediately with a sniff. The boy was most likely a filthy little mudblood. And what the blazes was it doing with a rabbit of all things? 

**"Hey!"**

Blaise inwardly grimaced when he heard Plushie's voice suddenly deepened, the odd twang more noticeable as Plushie's eyes pulsed softly. The little rabbit was on his feet and glaring at the now surprised blond, who had taken a step back; taken by the rabbit's sudden speech. **"She asked you a question blondie,"** Plushie snapped. **"You gonna answer or what?"**

"How dare you -" Malfoy began, but cut himself off as something happened; something that couldn't quite be explained. The boy he had so casually dismissed, suddenly looked up; dark strands falling over his face, but a single intense eye stared back with such apathy, that it was a little frightening. And for the briefest of moments, Malfoy did not see the boy, but something else, something...dangerous.

"I think we'll be going now," Malfoy said weakly as he tugged Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment, and headed to who knows where. When he was gone, it was Millicent who broke the awkwardness. "What in Morgana's name was that?" She demanded, looking from the still opened door to Hadrian, and back again. "He just took one look at you and ran!" Tracey gaped. Hadrian, however, merely smiled as he took the annoyed Plushie into his arms, gently hugging the rabbit. Sighing, Plushtrap relaxed as he hugged back. Hadrian really was a sweetheart, but man, like his creator, Hadrian could be damn scary when he wanted to. Suddenly, there came a soft knocking, followed by a very soft voice.

"I-I'm sorry to i-i-interrupt," The voice squeaked and stammered. Looking up with a shake of the head, Theo saw that it was Neville Longbottom. His sandy blond hair was a bit messed up from constantly running his fingers through it, and his pudgy cheeks were red as he kept his gaze firmly on the ground. "B-But have any of y-y-you seen a t-toad?" 

Rare as it was, Daphne felt a sense of pity for the teary boy. "You might want to try a Prefect, Heir Longbottom," She suggested, her voice quiet, but a more gentler tone. "Though, I'd get a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw Prefect to do it, if I were you," Theo warned. Neville Longbottom looked thoughtful, before giving a slight bow to Daphne. "Thank you for your help, Heiress Greengrass," He said politely and left. 

Hm...  
Maybe not everyone was hopeless after all?

Not even an hour later, they were interrupted once again. This time, however, it was a boy their age with reddish-orange hair, pale skin and blue eyes that had a dark tint to them. He was wearing some rather threadbare clothes, indicating that he came from a somewhat poor family. Theo wrinkled his nose as he realized that it was a Weasley, most likely the youngest boy, Roland or something.

"Figures you're a Weasley," Millicent sneered. "Absolutely no manners," She sniffed after giving him a look over and found him undeserving. The boy's face got a splotchy red as his eyes narrowed. "Who'd asked you snake?" He snapped back. "You'll be thinking differently when me and Harry get through with you!" No one saw the sudden tension to Hadrian, nor the flash of silver within his now glittering eyes. 

Oh?

"You know Potter?" Theo asked dryly. "Of course I do!" Weasley growled. "He's gonna be my best friend!" He insisted as Tracey rolled her eyes in disgust. While she didn't know Hadrian all that well, she found him to be quite sweet and could do so much better than Weasley. Hold on a moment, she tensed ever so slightly as she suddenly remembered Plushie's words from earlier; _pigeons of the bee_.

What if - ?

A soft, melodious hum began to fill the compartment. As if realizing what he was doing, Plushie grinned and suddenly went motionless, as if he was nothing more than a toy. Somehow, it wasn't surprising that Weasley hadn’t noticed any of this. Finally, Weasley noticed Hadrian and automatically assumed that the boy was nothing more than a snake; getting an ugly look about himself. Then again, it wasn’t all that different from his usual expression.

**_"Come little children, I'll take thee away,"_** Hadrian crooned, holding a seemingly lifeless Plushtrap as he began to rock back and forth in a gentle manner. **_"Into a land of enchantment..."_** He sighed, a slight shiver coursing through him as his head lolled in place, a smile tugging at his lips; silver eyes glittering like gems. **_"Come little children, the time's come to play,"_** Giggling, Hadrian finally looked up and straight into the dark blue eyes of Ronald Weasley, a crazed smile gracing an otherwise sweet face.

**_"Here in my garden of shadows..."_ **

The lights suddenly flickered, dimming as the shadows seemed to come to life. And for a moment, to Ronald, the snake boy wasn't sitting there. Instead, Ronald Weasley swore he saw a giant rabbit like creature with glowing purple eyes and a cruel smile. He blinked, shaking his head as if to clear away the fog. And just like that, the image was gone and the snake was sitting there, a cruel smile gracing his lips as silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

Maybe he should go now.  
Anyway, Potter wasn’t there.

"Beat it, Weasley," Millicent growled, getting to her feet as she glared at him. "Fine," Weasley grumbled. "But you'll see," He snapped. "Harry and I will make sure you snakes stay where you belong!" Weasley snarled as he backed up. "Under our feet!" That did it for Millicent. She was in his face, reaching out and grabbing a hold of his shirt, before dragging the startled redhead forward and literally threw the pillock out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"What a pigeon," Plushie sneered as Hadrian smirked. "He's more of a leech," The dark haired boy mused. "Than anything else." Daphne leaned back, looking thoughtful. "When you said 'pigeon'," She began slowly. "You were really talking about Weasley," Daphne raised an eyebrow as she looked to Hadrian. "Weren't you?" Plushie shook his head. "More like anyone who follows the old bee," He pointed out dryly.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
...eh?

Looking over, they found that the door was opened and without knocking, a girl had rudely stood there; scolding them greatly. "Does no one knock anymore?" Theo growled, eyeing the girl coldly. She was about their age with frizzy brown hair, fair skin and honey brown eyes that shone with a keen intelligence. She was one of the few to actually be wearing the standard uniform. "Fighting before we even get to Hogwarts?" Her voice was shrill, the sound was rather aggravating to be honest. "You're going to get in trouble for doing something so barbaric!" She snapped peevishly, her hands on her hips as if trying to be intimidating. If anything, she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"For one thing," Blaise said sharply, his tone cold as he sent her a dark look. "You were being quite rude when you entered without permission." He looked her up and down once, before sniffing in disgust. "And second of all, _we_ weren't fighting," He continued with a drawl. "Weasley was thrown out for his racism and bigotism," Blaise snapped. "So, I suggest whoever you are, to butt out!" The girl looked affronted by his words.

"Well, I never!" She screeched, stamping a foot in anger. Her cheeks red with anger, she turned and stomped off, most likely to search for a prefect or even the Head Boy and Girl to see about getting them punished. As if, any Prefect would laugh her right out of their compartment. Whoever she was, she needed a serious lesson in manners. Plushie scowled when she was gone. "I don't like that pigeon," He grumbled sourly, settling in Hadrian's lap. Hadrian, on the other hand, snickered softly as his eyes seemed to glow in the now dimmer lights. "You shouldn't insult the poor birds, Plushie," He scolded gently, but his eyes sparkled as he grinned. "If anything, she's a know-it-all bitch," Hadrian cackled, sounding eerily like a certain insane Death Eater. When the word pigeon left Plushie, understandment went through the others.

"Great," Millicent groaned as she sat back down with a huff. "She's one of Dumbledore's lackeys," She grumbled. "And likely to be a pain in the arse," Theo muttered, the curse easily leaving his lips as he scowled. "What about you, Hadrian?" Tracey asked curiously as he looked up, teal eyes meeting brown. "Everyone expects you to go into Gryffindor, after all," She pointed out dryly as they nodded in agreement.

That was true.

Hadrian cocked his head, teal eyes glittering as he looked thoughtful. He looked down at Plushtrap, who in return, was giving him a bemused look. Soft whispers of nothing cooed within his cloudy thoughts, and unknowingly, his teal eyes shone a pale lilac, before it was gone. For a moment, there was nothing. But then, a smile graced his lips, a smile so twisted and broken, that it sent a chill down their spines.

"I have my ways."

.-.-.-.

The train pulled into the station around six in the evening. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and the skies were a rich dark blue, stars beginning to twinkle in the early evening skies. Soft lights illuminated the pathway as kids of all ages began to climb off the train, leaving their trunks behind as they would be transported to their rooms later on. 

However, those who were twelve on up, got to take the drawn carriages that would take them up to the school. The new first years were required to reach the school a different way. A very tall man with wide shoulders and a stocky frame, had a lantern as he called for the new first years. The man had wild, shaggy dark hair, a bushy beard and mustache, and beady black eyes that showed a kind soul. For many, the man was easily recognizable as Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

The boats that would take them onto Hogwarts were old and somewhat rickety; clearly unsafe in many ways. Sadly, there was no choice but for the first years to take the old boats. Hadrian made sure that he got into a boat that had Blaise and Theo, and there was another boy with sandy hair, but it was not Neville, but someone else; how curious. As the boats began to glide across the waters, Hadrian was lost in his thoughts. This was it, really. After this, he would have to deal with an annoyingly manipulative old man as well as any pigeons that were going to try and get on his so-called 'fame'. And knowing just how much of a control freak the bee really was, Hadrian knew that he was to be given no choice on his house selection, a fact that still pisses him off; even now. 

...eh?

As if sensing something, Hadrian looked up in time to see the boats bypassing a curtain of ivy and that was when Hogwarts, in all of its glory, came into view. It was clear the castle was old, how could one not tell? Seeing the grand towers, Hadrian absentmindedly wondered just what a castle this old could be hiding. Whelp, here we go.

Hope you're ready Hogwarts.

(...)

Oooh...

The temperatures had dropped considerably, and quite a few of them were rather chilled as they were brought in by one of their new professors. The woman was somewhere in her sixties with her graying dark hair tied back into a tight bun, and was dressed in a set of dark green robes; peering down at the shivering students from her half rimmed glasses, pale blue eyes sharp as ever. She had introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, their Transfiguration professor.

Definitely the stern, no-nonse type. 

She had left them in the room, having gone past the great doors, and Hadrian thought he could hear dozens of voices coming from behind the doors. Oh, the dining hall; that’s what was behind the doors. Sighing, he rubbed at his bare hands, grimacing slightly as a dull ache came from behind his left ear. If anything, he was looking forward to a good long rest; hopefully a night without nightmares for once.

"So, it's true then," Malfoy mused. He had gone through the compartments earlier and had found no one who matched Harry Potter's description, save for that creepy boy in the final compartment. No other had the messy Potter hair or the supposedly 'killing curse' eyes. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Really now, blondie was still going on about the false one?

"As if Harry would ever want anything to do with a slimy snake!" Weasley snapped, his ears turning red as he glared at Malfoy. "Red hair, hand me down robes," Malfoy sneered, looking Weasley up and down once with a disgusted look. "And that you have no manners, you must be a Weasley," He mocked. "How many kids is that now?" Malfoy continued with a cruel smile. "How on earth do your parents even manage with an unruly brood?"

"Why you - !" Weasley's face turned an ugly red and he was about to lunge for Malfoy, when the temperatures took a sudden drop. The abrupt change had nothing to do with the spirits, who were now floating through the walls; minding themselves and chatting softly when several students screeched at the sight. The source was actually quite telling, well, to Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, Theo and Blaise that is.

Hadrian's head was lowered as his hands clenched tightly, the air around him was suddenly turning an icy numbness. _"An ndúnfaidh tú an fuck suas?"_ Hadrian hissed, gritting his teeth; eyes flashing dangerously. He could feel the beginning of it waking up, and that was not good; for everyone who was around him. _"Fucking leeches. Ba chóir dom a bheith tar éis fanacht ar ais i Meiriceá,"_ Hadrian continued, his voice dropping to a low pitch, a deep anger coating his words as several kids inched away from him; now nervous as he breathed softly, breaths that came out as frozen puffs.

**Smba dej.**  
...eh?

**N imnd smba dej.**

Hadrian stiffened as a hand gripped his shoulder in warning, a chill going down his spine as someone or something leaned in, breathing softly. The presence was completely foreign, and yet, they felt so familiar to him. As if a dream from long ago.

**Veed feo.**

It was a good thing that none of the kids could speak in Irish, although the sandy blond from earlier had a vague idea what Hadrian had said. For if anyone had known what he said, Hadrian probably would have gotten into trouble on the first night. Closing his eyes, Hadrian breathed softly as he did his best to calm down. And unknown to Hadrian at the time, the first years decided that it was best to keep any yelling and or arguments to a minimum, at least; when the scary first year was around.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall returned. "We're ready for you now," She said simply, before giving Weasley and Malfoy a stern look, almost as if expecting them to try something. "Please form a line and follow me," McGonagall instructed calmly before turning around. "And Mr. Weasley, do clean that nose of yours." Weasley's ears went a deeper red, as he hastily rubbed at his nose where there was a visible dark spot.

Okay...  
How did she know about that?

The doors opened and they were let into the Great Hall, which was an amazing sight. Four long tables lined the center floor where a much grander table seemed to be set on top of a stage; allowing the staff to have a better view of the students. Looking up, it was noted that there wasn't a ceiling, but the evening skies instead; oh, it was enchanted to look like the skies outside, was it? Finally, the kids were brought to the staff table where a wooden stool and an old hat sat. McGonagall went up to the hat as it suddenly jumped, a slit in the brim forming; a mouth of sorts, crooning a song. "When I call your name," McGonagall announced when the song had ended. "You will be sorted into your house of either Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Hm, the next seven years depended on an enchanted hat?

"Hannah Abbot!"

A pink faced girl with her hair done up in pigtails scurried up and sat on the stool, biting her lip nervously as the hat was lowered. For a moment, there was nothing, before a scratchy voice rang out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Huh, wonder how it decided on who should go where?

"...Susan Bones…"  
HUFFLEPUFF

"...Terry Boots…"  
RAVENCLAW

It went on like that for awhile, McGonagall moving down the list by calling out the students last name. Some were fairly quick, others took a bit longer. With Draco Malfoy, the hat barely touched his head before screaming Slytherin, much to his pleasure; but the annoyance of those who had been in the compartment. At long last, she got to the 'P's. Pansy Parkinson, Sally-Anne Perks, Padma and Pravati Patil, then...

"...Harry Potter..."  
Damn, they were really insistent on that fake name, weren’t they?

Sighing, Hadrian reluctantly stepped forward, much to everyone's surprise and McGonagall's annoyance. "Young man, please wait until I call your name," She snipped. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her. "If you didn't want me here, then why did you send me a letter?" His voice, while pleasant, was quite sharp and a few students flinched at the iciness. 

Wait a minute...

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly, just enough to be noticed before it was gone. "Y-You're Mr. Potter?" Her voice was a bit weak as he looked very much unlike his parents. Hadrian gave the barest of nods. "But please, do not call me by that silly name you all believe," He said simply as he stepped forward and sat down; teal eyes eerily blank as he gazed back to the crowd of stunned students, who were a bit taken back by the apathetic gaze. Just as the hat was lowered, he caught sight of the furious eyes of Weasley and he was rather pleased. As if he would be friends with a damn leech. _"Very interesting, young man,"_ The hat's voice was soft as it whispered in his mind. _"You have quite a few traits of all the houses,"_ It continued, murmuring softly before sighing. _"However, you know where the bee wants you, do you not?"_

**_...yes..._ **

"...better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and as it was lifted from his head, Hadrian found his tie turning an obnoxious shade of red-and-gold and a lion's patch appeared on the right breast. However, before Hadrian could join his table, the hat called out once more; shocking everyone there as no one had a clue that the hat was capable of more than just the yearly song or calling someone's house.

"Do remember this, Mr. Potter," The hat warned as Hadrian turned his head slightly. "Gryffindor you may be, but allies you will find in the three." Well, would you look at that. Such an odd warning it was, but somehow, it made sense to Hadrian. He would find his true friends within the other three houses. Let's see if anyone else could figure it out. Hadrian was silent as he calmly walked down the hall to where those with the same tie sat, taking his place among the first years. Again, quite a few were unsettled by his blank expression. It was as if he were a puppet, and sweet Merlin, why did he look nothing like his parents?

Eventually, the sorting ran more along the lines of something like this...

Hannah Abbot: Hufflepuff  
Terry Boot: Ravenclaw  
Susan Bones: Hufflepuff  
Mandy Brocklehurst: Ravenclaw  
Lavender Brown: Gryffindor  
Millicent Bulstrode: Slytherin  
Michael Corner: Ravenclaw  
Stephen Cornfoot: Ravenclaw  
Vincent Crabbe: Slytherin  
Tracey Davis: Slytherin  
Kevin Entwhistle: Ravenclaw  
Justin Finch-Fletchly: Hufflepuff  
Seamus Finnegan: Gryffindor  
Anthony Goldstein: Ravenclaw  
Gregory Goyle: Slytherin  
Hermione Granger: Gryffindor  
Daphne Greengrass: Slytherin  
Wayne Hopkin: Hufflepuff  
Megan Jones: Hufflepuff  
Sue Li: Ravenclaw  
Neville Longbottom: Gryffindor  
Isobel MacDougel: Ravenclaw  
Draco Malfoy: Slytherin  
Roger Malone: Hufflepuff  
Lily Moon: Ravenclaw  
Theodore Nott: Slytherin  
Pansy Parkinson: Slytherin  
Padma Patil: Ravenclaw  
Pravati Patil: Gryffindor  
Sally-Anne Perks: Hufflepuff  
Hadrian Potter: Gryffindor  
Oliver Rivers: Hufflepuff  
Sophie Ropher: Hufflepuff  
Runcorn: Hufflepuff  
Sally Smith: Ravenclaw  
Dean Thomas: Gryffindor  
Lisa Turpin: Ravenclaw  
Blaise Zabini: Slytherin

Looking at the system, Hadrian inwardly grimaced. This was going to be a _long_ year, he just knew it. Oh man, that meant that he was stuck with the leech. Hopefully, whoever his roommates were, they weren’t leeches like Weasley, better yet, no pigeons! One could only dream of such a thing.

Dej'h eggo bnhhbl ejl.

A soft laugh cackled eerily within the night as the candle light flickered ominously. Even the presence of the spirits seemed to shudder as the enchanted skies above darkened slightly; as if a storm was gathering overhead.

**Lwlgohrnjv nbb fl znjl.**  
**...N wgeanil...**

Hadrian shuddered.

.-.-.-.  
**September 6**

Hogwarts was interesting, to say the least.

There were so many twists and turns that it could get quite confusing if you weren't paying attention. Suits of armor that could come to life, stairs that would move on their own without warning, and long abandoned classrooms that stood empty.

The caretaker, cantankerous old Argus Filch, was not a pleasant man to be around. He absolutely loathed children, always threatening to hang them by their toes if they ever stepped out of line. And his cat, Mrs. Norris, was a mangy old Maine Coon, who was just as nasty as her owner. According to many muggleborns, her red eyes gave way that she was at least _partially_ a magical cat as red eyes weren't a part of the Maine Coon breed. At least, they believed so.

The first couple of days wasn't so bad, actually. Hadrian kept to himself, watching as everyone else around him fell over themselves, trying to figure things out. He knew that some of them were itching to talk to him, but kept back. How odd that was, he wasn't that intimidating, was he? Unfortunately, it all came to a screeching halt that day with his first potion class.

(...)

Hadrian was quiet as he took a seat in his first Potions lessons, unease churning his senses. He had just pulled out some high quality parchment and a quill; which was annoying to having to use, and waited patiently for the class to start. So, it was with great surprise when Theo and Blaise suddenly sat by him, aggravating certain students like Malfoy and Weasley.

"How’s life with the lions?" Blaise asked quietly, amused when Hadrian snorted softly. _"Orribile in realtà,"_ He quipped back in _perfect Italian_. It was kind of funny for some of them when Zabini's eyes bugged out in shock with whatever Potter had just said. _"Tu parli italiano?"_ Blaise asked in shock.

A smile was all he needed to know.

_"Sei fortunato a non avere a che fare con la sanguisuga,"_ Hadrian grumbled sourly. Blaise frowned, before turning a dark gaze on Weasley, who at least had the decency to flinch and look away. _"Cosa ha fatto quell'idiota questa volta?"_ He asked, well more like growling his words. Blaise couldn’t help it, there was something about Hadrian that made him want to protect the smaller boy.

Hadrian made a face.

_"Il suo russare è abbastanza forte da svegliare i morti,"_ Hadrian said with a shake of the head, and Blaise was taken back by those words. "Huh, didn't think that was even possible," He mused thoughtfully. Sighing, he looked back to Hadrian thoughtfully. "Have you thought about trying some Dreamless Sleep?" Hearing this juicy little tidbit, caught the attention of some of the students. The more sympathetic students were concerned by the suggestion. Was there something wrong with Potter.

Hadrian shook his head. "From what I understand," He said quietly. "That stuff is far too addictive." Hm, that _was_ true. Taking it on a regular basis, one could become addicted to it a little too easily. _"Vedrò se lo zio Will riesce a contattare il mio medico,"_ Hadrian murmured softly. The only word that anyone could understand of that, was Will. Who in Merlin's name was Will? And what was his connection to Potter?

"Do sit down, will you?"  
...oops.

Everyone looked up to see the professor, currently the youngest Potions Master ever; one Severus Snape, looming in the entryway. Snape was pretty young, somewhere in his early thirties with oily black locks, a pale sallow face and impossibly dark eyes that were bottomless pits. There were rumors that went about amongst the students about Snape, most were along the lines of his strict teachings. But some were how he favored the Slytherin's over the other houses and was considered downright cruel to Gryffindor.

Let's see if those rumors were true.

The students hastily grew quiet as they pulled out parchment and quills, standing at attention as Professor Snape strode through them, his black robes billowing as he walked by. Reaching his desk, Snape started to take roll call, but paused at a name. "Ah yes," He said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new -- _celebrity_."

Really now?  
Did no one listen anymore?

Hadrian was silent, his head firmly down as he gritted his teeth, the few lights within the room flickered ominously as he breathed softly. This was going to get old real fast. Finally finishing the roll call, Snape's bottomless dark eyes scanned the class carefully, his lips curling ever so slightly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began, his voice soft but sharp. Hm, he had a knack for keeping the attention of everyone, didn't he? "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic," Snape inwardly frowned, as if disappointed by something. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." While a good portion of the speech had been quite good, the ending, however, could have used a little work. It was clear that the man was not fond of children.

"Potter!" Snape whirled around to glare at the unusually small boy. He wasn't pleased to see that two of his Slytherin's were sitting by the clearly arrogant brat. Potter just raised an eyebrow, his teal eyes decidedly blank. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Potter just stared back, silent as ever. Alright, this was a little unsettling, to say the least. 

Hold on.  
What Snape just asked...

That sure as heck wasn't a first-year question!

"Let's try this again," Snape said sharply. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Potter was silent as ever, his eyes narrowed suddenly. To everyone, it was as if the two were locked in a staring contest; but it was far worse. Unknown to anyone there, the moment the two locked eyes, Snape instinctively used _Legilimency_ , which is technically a major no-no with underage students.

**Oep'gl jeh lbseald rlgl.**  
**...blmwl...je !**

It was curious when Snape suddenly staggered back, shaking his head as if to clear away the fog. Head now throbbing, Snape was giving Potter some uneasy looks. What in the blazes had that been? It was as if there was something guarding the brat's mind, something that wasn't human, something dark, something...dangerous. Question was, did he tell Dumbledore or not?

"Professor," Potter's voice was devoid of emotion. "I suggest avoiding that in the future," He quietly began to put his things away, even though class had barely started. "The next time, they may not go so easy on you." Potter stood up and began to walk away, but not before he was stopped by Snape's voice.

"What was that?"

Potter stopped, his head lowering as a slight smile graced his lips. "Let's just say, professor," The title came out as a low drawl, anger practically coating his words as he spoke. "That some people have nightmares and others don't." With those words having been said, Potter quietly left the class behind, leaving a stunned group behind.

.-.-.-.

Flying class, really?

Hadrian frowned as he looked at the board that several students were crowded around. Unfortunately, this time around, he wasn't looking forward to the idea. Hadrian’s health was still fluctuating, even now and the idea of being on a broomstick with no safety around was a bit unsettling. Not to mention, his uncles and healer were going to throw a fit over this. There was just one problem with this.

The class was mandatory.

.-.-.-.  
**October 31**

All Hollow's eve.  
The night it all started...

Hadrian had been right about the Flying Class. It was mandatory, a requirement in order to move on. Prior to arrival, Hadrian knew that a copy of his medical records had been sent to the school healer, Madame Pomfrey; so his health issues were listed on there. However, it appears that none of the staff had been alerted to any of this, as the professor, a Madame Hooch (an older witch with bright yellow eyes) didn't believe him. 

It had been a pain, forced to attend the lessons. Hadrian was lucky that he had his medicine locked away in his trunk, well, the extra ones, anyway. He always kept his current dose on hand in an enchanted pack that had a goblin equivalent to a notice-me-not charm. Knowing of his weakened immune system, of _course_ Hadrian got sick! Unfortunately, it wasn't like he could go to Pomfrey as he wasn't sure who was a pigeon and who wasn't. 

Plushtrap, however, had worried himself into a frenzy. The little 'tron had done his best to help Hadrian getting his potions down, as well as trying to break a fever that had gripped him by its icy claws. Hadrian had been quieter than usual, more moody, one might say. It was also taking every ounce of energy that he had, in order to avoid the know-it-all bitch and the leech; not to mention dealing with a nosy old bee.

Was it even worth being here? 

Now, something of interest did happen earlier today, well, it depended on how you looked at it. During Charms today, Professor Flitwick (who clearly had goblin blood in him) was teaching them the levitation charm, a.k.a. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Weasley was making a fool out of himself, as usual and Granger was trying to correct him on his mispronunciation. It got worse when she was capable of using the spell on the first try, furthering Weasley's fat mouth. 

What had been annoying, was when Weasley went and badmouthed her, calling her a know-it-all and how she didn’t have any friends. Unfortunately, Hadrian hated that he was doing this, but in a way, Weasley was right. Hermione Granger was, perhaps, one of the least liked students of their year. She was incredibly arrogant about her 'intelligence' and her need to answer every damn question. It was at the point where the students were on the verge of giving up in ever answering. How could they? Granger would beat out everyone every single time.

Well, it seemed that Granger had absolutely no thickness when it came to insults. She had burst into tears and ran by them. And well, no one had seen her since Charms and it was dinner now. Though, he swore that he heard Brown and Pravati say something about Granger being in the bathroom all day; crying.

Not his problem.

A soft cackle.  
...eh?

Hadrian froze, a chill going down his spine as his eyes widened ever so slightly. The temperature was beginning to drop as the candlelights flickered ominously, shadows playing over the numerous jack o’lanterns. His breathing was picking up as his heart was pounding; a sharp whistle echoing in his ears. From the corner of his eye, Hadrian saw that no one else had reacted leaving the ominous feeling churning his stomach.

It was just him, then.  
Great...

**Rmh'i hrni n ill?**

Breathing deeply, Hadrian's eyes slowly traveled around, taking in the Great Hall carefully. There were floating candles and pumpkins hovering in the enchanted ceiling, tables that were loaded down with platters of bowls of all sorts of foods; including sweets, teachers who chatted softly as the kids gorged on savory and sweets. Ooh, that was gonna be a painful crash for some.

So where - ?

...uh-oh...

Hadrian's eyes landed on something that was sitting right across from him; a bloody green jack o'lantern, of all things. Hold on a moment, since when were pumpkins _green_? There came a reddish-orange glow from its carved eyes, giving an eerie feeling, one might say.

**M srnbd?**

His eyes widened in disbelief as a rotted hand reached up, gripping at the table tightly with claw-like nails. Hadrian sat there, white as snow, watching in horror as a mutated version of a beloved friend pulled themselves from underneath the table. It looked so much like Chica, that it was frightening. And yet, Hadrian knew that this couldn’t be her, as it looked far too twisted to be Chica. It was incredibly tall, and shaped very much like Chica, only her suit appeared to be rotting away, revealing a good deal of her endoskeleton. Her hands, however, the nails were actually semi-rusty drills; easily capable of rendering flesh from bone. Her beak appeared to be somewhat broken, revealing row after row of needle sharp teeth. Her optics weren't there, just empty sockets of a dark red-orange flame.

**Re illh.**

Even her voice was a far cry from Chica's, revealing a deep, guttural voice. Malice practically oozed from her pores, madness coating her words as she slowly stood up; looming over the terrified boy. 

**Zglir almh.**

Quite suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall flew open as the DADA Professor, Quirinus Quirrell, came running in; looking quite frightened himself. "Troll!" He screamed, panting as if he had been running for hours. "Troll in the dungeon!" Silence fell upon the students as they turned to face the man, whose knees shook. "Thought you ought to know," And with that having been said, Quirrell fell face forward in a dead faint.

Wait -  
...what?

**Gpj bnhhbl gmffnh.**  
**Gpj...**

When Quirrell fainted, it took but a moment before panic settled in. Screams rang out as pandemonium kicked in, even the teachers were alarmed by the sudden mission. However, Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and flicked his wand; creating a loud bang. Almost immediately, the screams ceased as everyone instinctively turned to the Headmaster, well, almost everyone.

"Students, please calm down and follow your Prefects back to your dorms," Dumbledore instructed. "Do not leave the dorms once you arrive." He gave a curt nod, before gesturing to his staff to follow. They would deal with the troll as the students returned to their dorms, though, he wasn't all that thoughtful, was he? The Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons after all!

**Oep smj'h rndl.**

As Hadrian stood up, he felt another chill sweep over him, plunging his very core into an icy numbness that shouldn't be possible. He felt a silver of unease when he saw that the twisted Chica was gone, but there was the presence of some... _thing_ lurking in the Great Hall; watching him closely. He shouldn't linger like this, who knows what could be lurking in the shadows.

As for Granger...?  
Well, she was on her own.

More dark laughter followed Hadrian as he followed his fellow housemates on a familiar path back to Gryffindor Tower. Hadrian shuddered, rubbing at his arms as he found that he could not shake this blasted chill off. The lights kept flickering ominously, as temperatures continued to drop without warning. 

**Jeh zgea pi.**

Suddenly, Hadrian caught movement from the left and his eyes zeroed in on what shouldn't be possible. To his disbelief, he was looking right at Bonnie, but like before, a completely twisted version of a good friend. The lookalike was taller and more broad shouldered. But his suit was rotting away, and well, there wasn't much of a chest plate and his stomach was completely gone, revealing his endoskeleton. His muzzle was longer than Bonnie's, thicker too, and the lower jaw hung loosely. Row after row of needle sharp teeth was barred in a permanent toothy grin. His fur was a mottled greenish-brown, harboring a faint reddish-orange tinge. His hands, well, the fingers ended in sharp drills, exactly like the twisted Chica. And his optics were gone, leaving behind empty sockets where a reddish-orange flame sparked darkly.

Shit.

No one else could see the twisted nightmare, only Hadrian could and he wondered if that was even a good thing. Oh, he was so done with this night and wanted it over. He was quick on his feet as he nimbly moved through the crowd, always keeping an eye on the twisted animatronics. There were a few who called out to him as he seemed to glide by, but he ignored them, or perhaps he didn't hear? If anything, he looked highly agitated by something; his eyes constantly darting about in a nervous manner.

**Illh dglmai, bnhhbl gmffnh.**

The guttural hiss was caressed as it was brought about by a gentle breeze. Hadrian shivered, feeling a shudder go down his spine. No, he would not look back, not so long as they were there. As it was, he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight, and probably for some time.

**_Fuck you, nightmares._ **

.-.-.-.

It was with grim news the following day, that it was announced that Hermione Granger had been gravely wounded by the troll who had attacked her. Her injuries were far beyond Madame Pomfrey's skill level and had been sent to Saint Mungos, to recover. Which left the question for many, what the hell was the troll doing in a girl's lavatory? And for that matter, why was Granger even there?

.-.-.-.  
**December 19**

The train was arriving to take those who had chosen to go back home for the holidays. Hadrian had his stuff already packed and was heading down when he was abruptly stopped by McGonagall. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" She asked sharply. He frowned, turning his head slightly to her. "Going home, where else?" He said icily as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your name isn't on the list," She pointed out. Hadrian stilled, his eyes flickering ominously as they kept going from teal to silver and back. Breathing slowly, Hadrian finally turned to face her; silver strands glittering within his eyes. "Excuse me, _Professor_ ," The title was spoken with a sharp, yet seemingly mocking tone. "But I _did_ put my name down when it was announced two weeks ago," His eyes were slits as he looked at her with an eerily empty gaze. "Regardless of what certain people want," Hadrian said coldly.

"I'm going home."

McGonagall frowned.

"I'm afraid that you cannot, Mr. Potter," She snapped back. "It's already been arranged," McGonagall sounded annoyed, but who it was directed at, no one was sure about that. "You will remain here at Hogwarts as the train has already left." Hadrian froze, his pupils dilating as the lights flickered, before the fire that had been blazing merrily; suddenly dispersed as the temperatures took a sharp drop. "Now, I suggest that you return to your room," Her voice was icy. "There's still much to be done." 

"You... **what**?"

"Return to your room, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said coldly. "Now, before I assign detention." Hadrian's head snapped back to her, no longer teal, but pure silver with purple flecks. He didn't just look angry, but downright murderous. _"Congratulazioni piccione,"_ He hissed, clenching his fists. _"Hai appena invitato te stesso e quell'ape per gli incubi."_

Those who were still left, hastily pulled back as Potter stormed by; his eyes still an unnatural shade of purple, angry hisses escaping thin lips. And once the door to the first years slammed shut, you could actually feel the temperatures slowly returning. Oh boy, McGonagall probably just stirred the hornet's nest with her words. That, and whoever made it where Potter had to stay, most likely just woke up something that probably should have been asleep.

(...)

_"Quel figlio di puttana!"_ Hadrian roared as he stormed into the dorm, the door slamming behind him. His bag squirmed for a moment, before Plushtrap popped his head out. "Hadrian," He said nervously, seeing the lights flickering. He was wearing a damn suppressor for crying out loud! These kind of attacks shouldn't be happening any more! What the hell happened that got Hadrian so furious?

"Hadrian," Plushtrap tried again, only to wince as bright silver eyes glared back. Shit, the kid was slipping as _it_ was waking up; and slipping fast. "Hadrian, what happened?" He pleaded. Hadrian stopped, before placing a hand over his aching temples as he laughed, a cold dead laugh that rattled the nerves. "You really wanna know what happened, Plushie?" Hadrian giggled, his voice dropping as a second, barely noticeable, voice joined his. "Oh, I'll tell you what happened." The little tron was very, very nervous; knowing that this wasn't Hadrian - not anymore.

_"Quella fottuta ape ha fatto in modo che non potessi tornare a casa per le vacanze,"_ Hadrian said darkly, his words coming out in Italian. He reached out to the window by his bed, only to hiss as a blue energy cackled; arching across the surface as it struck his fingers, forcing him to withdraw immediately. Oh, this was just rich; fucking wards man! 

**"Glmbbo, oep zpscnjv aegej?"** Hadrian drawled, but the words that came out were not in any language that Plushtrap was aware of. A language that wasn't known to mankind, which left Plushtrap uneasy. How on earth did Hadrian learn of this?

**Wgefbla, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

Plushtrap tensed, gripping Hadrian's shoulders tightly as he looked around nervously. That voice did not belong to Hadrian, nor anyone that they had come across. The voice was far too deep, guttural and metallic that it could not be human, but something else. Something darker, far more dangerous than what was currently within the castle at this moment.

Breathing slowly, Hadrian turned and somehow, he wasn’t surprised to see the twisted Chica and Bonnie standing there, only the reddish-orange tinge and glowing fiery eyes had vanished. Instead, the Chica looked a lot like the Classical version, but with her suit falling apart and the fact that she had drills for nails and fangs...? Not much had changed about her, although, one eye shone a blood red. She was also carrying an older, more rundown version of the classic pink cupcake, which was sporting ruby red eyes and fangs as well.

The Bonnie lookalike didn't look that much different than the twisted version. His fur, or what was left of his costume, was more of a purplish-blue, his fingers were more like drills; pretty much resembling claws. And the sight of his fangs, which were long and sharp enough to render the flesh off of bone.

**L smj rlbw,** the rabbit crooned. **fph zeg m wgnsl.**

That shouldn't be surprising. 

_"Cosa vuoi?"_ Hadrian asked tiredly, his eyes still silver, but thankfully, the purple flecks had faded. He was still angry, but not so bloodthirsty. For now, anyway. Plushtrap squeaked, nearly falling from Hadrian's shoulders as the Nightmarish Bonnie was suddenly in front of Hadrian; red eyes glittering as he seemed to smile at the agitated boy. Hadrian blinked, before his cheeks were dusted a light red as Bonnie took his left hand and gently kissed it. 

**Oep'bb cje, bnhhbl gmffnh,** Bonnie breathed, enjoying the flush that the young one sported.  
**Oep'bb cje.**

The Nightmarish Chica shook her head, before grabbing Bonnie’s arm. Smirking, she gave the surprised duo a brief nod before they were gone. "That was weird," Plushtrap said flatly. "Even for us." Hadrian snorted. "Uncle Will is gonna pitch a fit," Hadrian said with a groan, rubbing at his eyes.

.-.-.-.

Yep.

William Afton was livid when Hadrian hadn’t walked through the door that night. It took a bit to get a hold of Agent Barnes, who in return, was able to get ahold of both Lockjaw and Healer Smythe. Seems the esteemed Headmaster was stepping in where he wasn't wanted. The bastard somehow made it where Hadrian was unable to leave the school for the holidays. 

Luckily, for the Afton-Emily family, the goblins came through for them. Having a rough idea on what the Headmaster was crafting, and knowing that Flitwick was one of their own; the Afton-Emily family could have their letters and packages sent to Lockjaw, who in return, would have them shipped to Professor Flitwick. Thankfully, goblins, even half goblins, were neutral when it came to situations like this.

.-.-.-.  
**December 25**

Ugh.

It was a rather sour Hadrian, who woke up that faithful morning. He hadn't been sleeping all that well, still agitated by his forced stay. It was also damn cold this morning, too. Frowning, he reached into his trunk, pulling out the thickest clothes that he owned and had gone off to shower; bypassing Weasley's still closed curtains. Figures the leech would still be sleeping, though there was a small pile of presents by his bed.

Hmph.

After a nice, long soak, a slightly more calmer Hadrian came back into the room; drying his hair off with a towel. He was wearing a rather thick dark green sweater, black slacks made from the warmest of fleece, black socks and slipped on a pair of specialized shoes. Designed for supreme comfort, but still keeping him nice and toasty. 

What the - ?

Hadrian stopped in place, surprised to find a pile of presents sitting on his now made bed. He saw Plushtrap moved, stirring a bit as his gears kicked in, and looked back to the gifts with a frown. The little tron had gotten to his feet and was looking the presents over, before he was putting quite a few in a pile. However, there were some that he left alone. A quick look to the tags told him why, and Hadrian felt his locket and ring heat up in return. 

Well, shit.

He just couldn't win, could he?

(...)

Nope.  
Not happening.

Hadrian stepped into the Great Hall, and stopped in place. While everything looked nice and all, it was what was happening at the staff table that got him staring. Hagrid's face was a deep red as he drank deeply from his cup before he did something really surprising; he _kissed_ McGonagall on her cheek. Even stranger, she giggled and blushed.

**_I am so not dealing with this._**

.-.-.-.  
**May 26, 1992**

Detention?!  
How the fuck did this even happen?

Hadrian was scowling as he was forced to join Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Granger (who had come back late mid-December) and the Weasley leech in detention. He had heard rumors how Granger and Weasley tried to help Hagrid smuggle a damn baby dragon, of all things. Of course, they had gotten caught after curfew and with poor Neville being dragged into this; who had tried to warn them about Malfoy following, only to get caught for his actions. Same thing with Malfoy.

But why him?

The 'smuggling' cost them fifty points each, meaning that Slytherin was down by fifty and Gryffindor by a hundred and fifty. Of course, Granger, Weasley and Neville became priahas in Gryffindor; even the leech's brothers were treating him rather cruelly by their standards. And again, why the fuck was he even in detention for? He had been sleeping when this entire shit went down.

Oh great.  
Hagrid was the one in control of their detention.

_"Tá sé seo fucking messed suas,"_ Hadrian grumbled in Irish. Malfoy side glanced his way, still confused, even now after months had passed. Potter was nothing like how the stories made him out to be, and never fitted in the mold how everyone expected him to act. Potter was quiet, but sarcastic when he did speak and was considered to be quite rude by many.

"Why the fuck am I even here?" Hadrian growled, his eyes kept flickering from teal to silver, and back again. "You know why yer' here, 'arry," Hagrid called, and Malfoy inched back when he saw the violent twitch to Potter's right hand. Neville squeaked when he saw Hadrian's teal eyes bleed silver, lips curling into a snarl. "Then _enlighten_ me,” Hadrian hissed, clenching a fist as he fought back his growing bloodlust. "Don't be silly, Harry," Granger scoffed. "You know you helped us out with Norbert," She then shot him a pointed look. "And no cursing!" She scolded. Hadrian stopped, before turning pure silver eyes on her.

"Let's get some things straight, Granger," Hadrian's voice was cold as ice as he spoke. "For one thing, we _aren't_ friends," His eyes narrowed as his slitted eyes seemed to glow within the night. "Second, you aren't family so why the fuck should I even listen to you?" His voice continued to grow colder and colder as purple strands began to reach out. "And finally, will you idiots get my fucking name right?!"

Eeep!

In a swift move, Hadrian's right fist slammed into a nearby tree, sending sharp wooden shards everywhere as a thin layer of frost began to spread along the bark. This was not good, Hadrian breathed deeply as his stomach rumbled hungrily. They needed to break apart, and soon; otherwise heads were going to roll, literally in this case.

Neville swallowed thickly, looking at Hadrian with concern, before looking away with a shiver. He could feel something from the smaller boy, something that wasn't normal. Hadrian's shoulders were shaking as he calmly withdrew his fist, ignoring the glimmering liquid that was now dripping from his bruised knuckles. But now, Malfoy was giving Potter some curious looks.

Oh dear.

Walking ahead some more, it was Neville who spotted the glimmer. It was just barely out of view, staining some grass and leaves with its metallic sheen. He pointed it out with a shaky breath, and Hagrid knelt down, lifting his crossbow as he did so. He reached down and dipped a finger in the shallow pool, before lifting it up with a sigh. Looks like they found their target.

"Unicorn blood," He said gruffly.

What?

"But, unicorns are really fast," Granger mused. "There shouldn't be anything that can catch one," She murmured, looking a bit uneasy. Hagrid stood back up, adjusting his crossbow as he looked the kids over carefully; before making his decision. "Alrigh'," He said with a curt nod. "'Arry, you're wit' Malfoy," He said flatly as Malfoy looked over at Potter nervously. "The rest of you are wit' me," Hagrid said gruffly.

As pale as ever, Malfoy glared at Hagrid. "Fine, then we get Fang," He snapped peevishly as the boarhound turned at his name. Hagrid raised an eyebrow, though it was hard to tell with how much hair he had. "Fine," Hagrid grumbled. "But jus' so you know," Hagrid leaned in slightly. "He's a bloody coward."

...great.

Malfoy watched as Hagrid and the Gryffindorks walked off in one direction, leaving him alone with the boarhound and Potter. Feeling a sense of relief, Malfoy looked back over to Potter, his shoulders practically sagging in place. "Alright Potter," He mumbled. "They're gone now."

...eh?

Breathing slowly, Hadrian felt his rage slowly recede at Malfoy's words. His anger slowly subsiding, Hadrian straightened up, his now teal eyes shining as he looked over. He stared blankly, but only for a moment before giving a curt nod. "Thank you, Malfoy," He murmured, looking down to his pockets as he started fumbling through them. They weren’t really allowed to use their wands during detention, however, Hadrian found some glow sticks in his trunk, a gift from about a month or so ago. 

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked curiously, before tilting his head as Potter pulled out a dull green stick from his pocket. The stick was about ten inches in length, and slightly thick, but was shaded the oddest shade of green that Malfoy had ever seen. Potter, on the other hand, gave a triumphant smirk as he seemed to snap it in half.

What in Merlin's name - ?

Malfoy could stare with wide eyes as the dull green stick suddenly turned an unnatural shade of glowing green liquid. The stick was now giving off a bright aura, allowing them to see at least a little bit. "What is that?" Malfoy asked shakily, pointing to the stick that Potter held. "A glowstick," Potter answered back. "Damn useful in situations like this," He sounded pleased before stopping.

Wait -

"Don't you guys have something similar?" He questioned, tilting his head and looking so much like a cat. A shake of the head was all the answers that Hadrian needed. Huh, no wonder magical England was a laughing stock outside of Europe, they really were still living in the dark ages.

Eh -  
Better not say anything about that.

"How'd you even get detention, anyway?" Malfoy asked curiously as they slowly walked down the path; absentmindedly keeping an eye out for unicorn blood. Hadrian snorted, that was something he wanted to know, too. "How the fuck should I know?" He grumbled sourly. "I was sleeping when you _idiotas_ got caught." Malfoy was a bit taken back, and his eyes narrowed as he suddenly got the vague idea that he had just been insulted. 

**_Why am I getting the feeling that we're being watched?_ **

Hadrian's eyes flashed silver as they darted about, scanning every nook and cranny of each tree and bush. Well, as much as the glowstick allowed for, anyway. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and his flesh was crawling with goosebumps. The feeling of being watched was as strong as ever, but it didn't feel like any of _them_.

Instead, it felt like...  
...really now?

Giving a great sigh, Hadrian's gaze suddenly snapped to their right, glowstick in hand as Malfoy was a bit taken back by the dark look that crossed the other. _"Ní chomh gasta sin, a hypocrite,"_ He mused, his lips twisting slightly into a semi-parody of a smile. Malfoy was unable to see a thing, but that didn’t mean that there wasn't anything there.

Through Hadrian's sight, he watched as a vaguely familiar shape took form behind the dark cloaked figure. He was amused when the cloaked figure didn't even react to the new intruder. Although, he certainly felt the heavy blow that was delivered to his side. Hadrian inwardly smirked as blood red eyes flashed from the shadows before the shape was gone.

"What an idiot," Hadrian snickered.

"What are you - ?" Malfoy was cut off when Hadrian raised a finger to his mouth as if to shush him. "Don't worry about it so much, Malfoy," Potter teased with a toothy grin. "Though, DADA classes might be cancelled for awhile." His grin grew as Malfoy gulped, looking quite pale.

**_Your move this time._ **

.-.-.-.

Sure enough, DADA classes had been cancelled as Professor Quirrell had gotten himself injured. Rumors were flying like always, some believe that he had gone into the Forbidden Forest for some research and had run afoul of some creatures. Others believe that it was the vampire from before, having returned to get his revenge on the timid man.

No one would ever know.

.-.-.-.  
**June 4, 1992**

**_You've got to be shitting me!_ **

An exhausted Hadrian was a scary Hadrian.

For once, Hadrian had been sleeping peacefully, snuggled under the warm covers when he had been rudely woken by the leech. However, Hadrian was still between the dream and reality, so he was unable to focus on much of anything. Although, he winced when Weasley grabbed his right wrist with bruising force and yanked the poor boy from his bed and proceeded to drag him down to the Common Room.

Unfortunately, for Weasley, that is, there was someone in the dorm who was very much awake; and had seen everything. Plushtrap's eyes glowed brightly, gaining a red tint as he seemed to frown. That damn pigeon just couldn't leave his friend alone, could he? Growling, Plushie got to his feet and was already following them from the shadows.

And what he saw, pissed him off.

When Granger saw them approaching, she groaned softly, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Ronald," She said sharply. "You couldn’t even let Harry get dressed?" The leech blinked owlishly, before his ears turned red as he turned to Hadrian sheepishly, practically forgetting that he had dragged the poor boy out of bed. Hadrian’s night clothes were a light gray shirt with a short sleeved green thrown over it and a pair of thick black trousers. He was also completely barefoot.

...eh?

Granger's brown eyes zeroed in on the now darkening handprint around Harry's right wrist, realization dawning on her as she turned a dirty look on Ron. "Come on, Hermione!" He whined, holding up his hands. "You know we don't have much time before Snape gets the Sorcerer's Stone!" Ronald protested, weakly. "When this night is over," Granger said icily as she turned away with a huff. "We'll be having a long talk about this!" Ronald squeaked at her dark look, and hastily hid behind a still otherwise drowsy Hadrian.

"What are you doing up so late?" Weasley and Granger gulped, looking extremely nervous as they turned around to see Neville in his night clothes. He had been coming back from the restrooms after getting a drink of water, when he noticed that something was terribly wrong. "What's going on?" Neville questioned as he started walking towards them.

"And what's wrong with Hadrian?" Neville was concerned when he saw just how out of it Hadrian really was. It was as if he was somewhere else, unable to comprehend what was happening around him at the moment. Weasley looked over at Granger with an urgent, pleading look. Sighing, Granger took a step forward. "I'm sorry about this, Neville," She apologized as he suddenly turned around in utter confusion. "What are you -" He was cut off by having her wand pointed right at his face.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Neville seemed to stiffen as his arms suddenly snapped to his side, and he was keeling over backwards. He looked almost dead, but if one looked closely, you could see that his eyes were still moving. What _couldn't_ be seen, was his growing anger. Weasley and Granger were going too far in Heir Longbottom's opinion. Especially when they were dragging an unwilling Hadrian alongside whatever crazy scheme they had going.

He was shocked to see a little greenish-gold rabbit following the trio in hot pursuit. The rabbit had stopped only long enough to give him a slight nod of acknowledgment, before it too, was gone. It took him but a moment to realize what was happening, and felt a sense of pleasure. Looks like Hadrian had a secret or two of his own and the idiotic duo were going to get it.

Big time.

(...)

Plushtrap, who had managed to follow the trio, just barely avoided getting knocked back into the Common Room. He looked around frantically for Hadrian, and cursed softly when he could not find his friend anywhere in sight. Shit, Mr. Afton was going to decommission him for this! Wait, what was it that the pigeon said? Something about a stone and Snape?

Oh!  
The snakes!

Plushtrap knew that he had only one chance at this, and one chance only. The little tron darted into the shadows, determined to reach the home of the snakes; hoping that he got to them in time. Something told him that if he did not hurry, then there might not be much of Hadrian's sanity left.

.-.-.-.

Finally!

Plushtrap was panting as he stepped out from the shadows, and found himself standing outside the portrait that was guarding the Slytherin Common Room. He was about to knock, before realizing something. If the Gryffindor dorms were blocked with a password, what about the other houses? He groaned, covering his face as he felt his servos creak and groan, as his mind was sinking into despair.

Damnit.  
Now what was he to do?!

"Plushie...?"

The little tron looked up, oil trickling from his eyes and was surprised to see a somewhat sleepy Blaise standing in the entryway. "Plushie, what's going on?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Blaise realized that something was wrong. Plushtrap never went anywhere without Hadrian, and he couldn't see the other boy anywhere. He knelt down, shocked to find Plushtrap in great distress, a black fluid was seeping from the little rabbit's eyes, which was looking up with a pleading gaze.

"Where's Hadrian?" Blaise asked, his voice slightly shaky as Plushtrap swiped at his eyes with a scowl. "Those damn pigeons took Hadrian!" He cried. "The weasel dragged Hadrian from his bed and took him somewhere!" Blaise felt a chill go down his spine as he listened to the rabbit's words. "They kept saying something about a stone and Snape," Plushie continued, sniffling as his mind kept going over the possibilities of any and all outcomes. But this was one that he could not determine.

Crud.

Blaise groaned softly at their stupidity before standing up. "Wait here," He said gently and darted back into the dorms, but was gone for only a moment. He was soon back, but this time with Professor Snape, who looked angered by something. "Plushie," Blaise said gently as he knelt back to the distressed tron. "Did you see where Weasley and Granger were taking Hadrian?"

Plushtrap shook his head.

"No," Plushie sounded defeated. It was surprising to see the rabbit talk, but it was chalked up to a new species; or so Snape was hoping. "I think the weasel did something when he grabbed Hadrian like that," Plushtrap murmured. Blaise frowned as Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," He said with a groan. "Why am I not surprised that it's those two moronic drones?" He grumbled sourly. 

"Mr. Zabini," Snape said icily as he stepped out from the dorm. "I suggest that you return to your room now." Blaise hesitated, biting his lip as if unsure about something. “What about Hadrian, sir?” He asked worriedly. “Mr. Potter will be fine,” Snape assured him, though he wondered who it was that he was really assuring. "Fine," Blaise sulked. "I'm starting to see why Plushie keeps calling them _pigeons_ ," He mumbled as he reluctantly returned to the dorms, the portrait closing behind him.

Snape arched a brow as he looked down at the tron. "Pigeons?" He repeated dryly as Plushtrap grinned toothily. "Not my fault those people keep falling for the bee's lies," Plushie chirped back before he was crawling up Snape and was soon perching on the man's shoulder. "Please, let's just find Hadrian before those pigeons do something really bad," He pleaded.

"Very well."

.-.-.-.

Hmmm...

"...wake..."  
"...did he...?"

Hadrian felt himself drift through a sea of darkness, his vision blurring terribly as he was dragged from what had been a warm and cozy slumber. He was shivering as a chill had settled in his bones, and bits of stone was digging painfully into tender flesh as he was forced to walk across cold pavement with no protection. 

What was going on?

He thought he heard the soft flutter of wings and the barest of pressure settling on his right shoulder. It only lasted for a moment, when it was removed and he could have sworn that he heard Granger huffing from nearby. But that shouldn't be possible; he was still in the dorms...wasn't he? 

"...play our way..."  
"...what about...?"

Hadrian struggled to wake up, but the shadows of Morpheus' Realm was still clinging to his mind; making it all that harder to focus. He could hear the faint sounds of something heavy sliding across the floor and the clang of metal on metal; but again, he could not make out what was happening around him. It went on like that for awhile, until he heard Granger's shrill voice ringing out... "RON!"

Oh?  
Did the leech finally get it?

He heard some more shuffling, followed the loud bang of something heavy and metallic hitting the floor. Hadrian stood where he was, swaying somewhat as his mind continued to drift in the shadows. From the fog that threatened to overwhelm him, Hadrian could hear her from somewhere to his left, pleading softly for Weasel to wake up from whatever happened. Damn, if only he could see.

For a moment, there was nothing, but then he felt the cool hand of Granger grabbing his bruised wrist, earning a pained wince in return as he was dragged further in. He wrinkled his nose as he smelt something disgusting. It smelt like a mixture of spoiled milk, rotten meat and three-week old garbage; downright nasty as his stomach churned. But, Granger pulled him further into wherever they were going; leaving behind the source of that horrendous stench. Still, though, what the blazes could make a smell that powerful? They came to a halt, and Hadrian realized that they had gone down fairly deep under the castle, as the temperatures were dropping fairly fast. 

The shadows continued to tease and ensnare his senses, as Granger was heard mumbling loudly; as if she were reading something out loud to herself. Though he couldn't stand her, Hadrian did agree with her theory of those who lacked common sense. A theory that seemed to cover just about everyone here, that is. He was confused when he felt a small bottle being pressed into his hands.

"...you...Snape..."

What was that about Professor Snape?

"...luck...Harry..."

Without warning, the chill was melting away as a pleasant heat washed over him; almost as if he had been dunked into a warm bath. Hadrian’s shivers were dying bit-by-bit as a soft laugh whispered about the shadows and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of bright purple eyes.

**De oep hgpih al?**

...eh?

Hadrian blinked owlishly, his head drooping as the sweet temptations of Morpheus was beckoning him once more. He could vaguely make out a somewhat familiar shape looming in front of him, holding out a hand to the sleepy boy. All Hadrian could see, was a pair of bright purple eyes. 

What is trust these days?

**_What do I have to lose?_ **

If anything, the shape seemed excited as Hadrian reached out, and warm fingers wrapped around the tiny hand. The shape looked down at the dazed child and smiled, if it was possible; eyes glowing softly as it took Hadrian into its embrace.

**Hrmjc oep, bnhhbl gmffnh.**

.-.-.-.

Quirrell was gazing at the mirror, admiring the elegance of the handcrafted gold; the encryption written into it, however, was a little confusing, though. The words _erised straeh ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs I_. He could feel his master's anger burning away at his thoughts, knowing that the Sorcerer's Stone was somewhere sealed within this very special mirror.

But how to get it?

He stopped, raising an eyebrow as he saw the flames that blocked off this room, suddenly part as a small figure slowly walked through. It took him but a moment, to realize the identity and Quirrell felt his master's anger melt into sickening joy. Ah yes, the young Potter.

Such an interesting boy, he was.

Making a headway back during the opening ceremony before his sorting. The tiny boy, which was concerning, had stepped forward when his name had been called; only to be scolded by McGonagall for coming forward. How odd that everyone believed that Potter was to look _exactly_ like his late father, and yet, he was a perfect blend of them both; features that were accented by his Black blood.

Potter was a good student, though. That was something that Quirrell could admit. Potter was a quiet sort, rarely interacting with others, always careful with his words and regarded everyone with suspicion. That warning the Sorting Hat had given back at the opening ceremony, had bugged the hell out of the man. _'Gryffindor you may be, but allies you'll find in the three'_ , dear Morgana, what was that even to mean?

You would think being a former Ravenclaw, he would have figured out the riddle by now. But nope, with having to keep his master strong and avoiding the sharp eyes of both Headmaster Dumbledore and Severus Snape, teaching a bunch of brats, Quirrell hadn't had that much time to himself for much of anything. Then, having to deal with whatever it was that had attacked him in the Forbidden Forest, hadn't been a fun one. He still sported some tender scars in his side.

Tonight, though, there was something about Potter that felt off to him. 

"Potter," Quirrell said simply, slowly turning around to look at the strangely silent child. Potter's head was lowered as he walked in, the fire having parted for him as he seemed to glide along the floor. The flames suddenly flickered, before turning a darker shade as a soft laugh escaped the child.

**"Right body,"** The child chided, shaking a finger at the man. **"But wrong soul."** His head slowly lifted, messy inky strands swept over a pale face as lips became twisted with a cruel smile. His eyes, they were no longer their unusual shade of teal, but instead, shone an unnatural shade of purple. To see those bright eyes staring out from an otherwise youthful face, was a little unsettling.

"Surprised?" Quirrell asked, curiously.

Potter snorted softly, bright eyes glowing as he looked over to the man. **"Not really,"** He scoffed. **"It's always the one you least suspect,"** He sang as he seemed to sway in place. **"You were the one who stood out to us after all,"** Potter pointed out dryly. 

Frowning deeply, Quirrell turned back to the mirror; its magic having ensnared his senses. "I see myself giving the stone to my master," He mused thoughtfully, gazing into the mirror's surface. "But how do I retrieve it?" Quirrell wondered out loud. _"Use the boy..."_ A low pitched voice hissed, catching Potter's attention, curiously enough. Sighing, Quirrell turned his head slightly and gestured for Potter."Come here, boy," He growled, slowly losing his patience.

**"You could say _please_ you know,"** Potter grumbled as he walked over, his left hand was beginning to twitch ever so slightly. The flames had grown darker by now, the red-orange glow was slowly turning an eerie shade of purple. The temperatures were dropping as the shadows quivered, and the presence of something else, something more was filling the chamber at an alarming speed. 

"Tell me, Potter," Quirrell growled, forcing the small boy in front of the mirror, his hands grasping at his shoulders; effectively keeping him in place. "Tell me what you _see_." Potter raised an eyebrow as he looked into the mirror. He saw not his reflection, at least, it was not the reflection of Hadrian Potter but that of something else. Something that was far more dangerous than Quirrell could ever hope to be.

The rabbit placed its hands against the surface, purple eyes glowing softly as its muzzle was locked in a permanent smile. Its ears seemed to perk up, noticing that the child was watching it closely. Its smile widened, if that was even possible, before holding up its right hand, revealing a large ruby about the size of an apple, if not a little bigger.

...eh?

"Well?" Quirrell snapped.

**"Nothing,"** Potter said simply. He grunted as he was thrown to the floor. "Ungrateful boy," Quirrell growled, turning back to the mirror. _"He liesss... "_ The voice hissed, getting the attention of Quirrell. _"Let me sssspeak with him,"_ Quirrell tensed at that, feeling his body tremble without warning. "But master," He pleaded softly. "You're not strong enough!"

_"I'm sssstrong enough for thissss,"_ The voice continued, drawing out the 's' in certain words, almost mirroring the actions of a serpent. Potter managed to push himself up just as Quirrell began to unravel his infamous turban, revealing that he was quite bald. However, there was a face that was carved painstakingly into his pale flesh. A face that bore crimson red slitted eyes, slits for nostrils and thin lips.

Was this - ?  
Damn.

**"You really let yourself go,"** Potter drawled as his head was lowered, fist on the ground as he managed to sit up. **"Haven't you?"** He could feel the weight of the stone sitting heavily in the right pocket of his sweats. Hadrian heard the raspy laugh of Voldemort, and saw that Quirrell was walking towards him, but backwards.

_"Ssssarcassssm,"_ He mused. _"I've tortured people for lessssss you know."_ Potter was silent, not doubting that for a bit. _"Why don't you be a good boy,"_ Voldemort drawled as Quirrell loomed over the downed child. _"And ssssimply give me the Sssstone that'ssss in your pocket?"_ Fuck, how'd the hypocrite know about that? Before he could react, much less move, Quirrell delivered a sudden and vicious kick to his side.

Potter grunted, his body sliding back slightly after being knocked to the floor once more. His ribs were going to be sore as hell in the morning after a kick like that. His stomach suddenly lurched, only, the feeling wasn’t that of nausea. It was a sensation that was going to become all too familiar in the future; a dark whisper caressed his thoughts as he struggled to sit up.

It was hunger.  
He was positively starving.

"Get up, Potter," Quirrell said coldly. He stopped as a cold, low pitched cackle flooded the chambers; sending a particular chill down the man’s spine. He was about to deliver another kick, with a small hand lashed out and thin fingers wrapped around his shoe. Confused, Quirrell looked down, only to see that Potter had somehow caught his foot in mid-air; his hold unrelenting.

**"Game over."**

.-.-.-.  
**June 8, 1992**

Wake up~Wake up~Wake up~

Teal eyes flew open.

Hadrian found himself staring up at a shockingly white ceiling, the smell of medicine flooding his nose. He was highly confused, barely remembering what had happened prior to waking up in what was clearly the school's medical wing. Hadrian slowly pushed himself up, wincing as his arms quivered from the movement; his head aching as he did so.

That's right...

He had been dragged from his bed thanks to the leech, hadn't he?

Memories were beginning to trickle back as his eyes scanned the area carefully; noting the creamy walls and the numerous beds that lined the larger than normal room, curtains separating each bed. He had been sleeping that night, one that had been left alone by nightmares, but he had been cruelly woken from his sound sleep by that damn leech, Weasley.

Granger...she had been there, too, wasn't she?

Hadrian frowned, his eyes dimming as he looked down at his hands. He could remember her scolding Weasley throughout whatever the event had been, something about a discussion, wasn't it? Hadrian's frown deepened as he went through his memories. He could remember hearing soft fluttering and something quite heavy moving across a stone floor.

He wrinkled his nose as he suddenly recalled a horrible stench followed by a hand on his tender wrist; being dragged down even further into who knows what. He also recalled something being pressed into his hand and there had been someone else there, too, right? Hadrian shook his head, an ache beginning to form; vision flickering ominously.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

Fuck.

Albus too many names Dumbledore.

Hadrian's gaze traveled over to his bedside and was taken back by the sight of so much sweets. "Ah yes," Dumbledore mused. "Tokens from your esteemed fans I believe," He continued with a laugh. "What happened?" Hadrian finally asked, his eyes still kept firmly down at his hands; his right wrist wrapped in soft cloth, feeling good for once.

"Alas," Dumbledore said softly, adjusting his glasses, blue eyes hardening for a moment. "No one is quite sure on what happened down there." He suddenly smiled. "So naturally, everyone knows!" Great, the students were nosy gossip hounds. Hadrian suddenly stiffened, when he felt his locket and ring suddenly heat up; anger trickling in as he realized what the old goat was trying. "Perhaps, Harry," Dumbledore continued, murmuring softly as he peered down at the silent child. When he had arrived, Quirrell was nowhere to be found within the Chamber.

The scene that he had stumbled onto, had been disturbing, to say the least. The Mirror of Erised had been shattered beyond repair, the flames had gone out long ago and a bright red substance was splashed against the stone walls and had pooled onto the ground. And laying in the center of the carnage, had been Potter himself. The tiny boy was laying on his side, the blood seeping into his nightclothes, and the Sorcerer's Stone laid proudly in his outstretched hand. When he saw the boy's condition, he felt a sense of annoyance with his latest pets. Those two couldn't have waited for his weapon to get dressed first?

"Nothing," Potter mumbled, still keeping his head down. "I don't remember much save for being dragged out of bed." His voice was firm and devoid of emotion, still refusing to look. Albus frowned at that, his annoyance increasing as his mind raced over the many ways to salvage his plans. It didn't matter, anyway. His weapon would do as he said, unless Potter wanted a similar fate as his foolish parents?

"Enough!" Came the sharp voice of Madame Pomfrey, who had come in at the right moment. "You've overstayed your visit, Headmaster," She warned as she marched up to them. "Mr. Potter still needs his rest," The healer was quite protective of her patients and wasn't pleased to see that the esteemed Headmaster was upsetting Potter the way he had been.

"Very well, Poppy." Dumbledore slowly got to his feet, inwardly grimacing as his knees protested from the abrupt movement. Hm, it appeared that he needed to check in on his little experiments; there seemed to be something wrong with a few of them. Pomfrey watched him closely, making sure that he had actually left and did a quick sweep with her wand; a scowl gracing her aging face. "The nerve of that man," She growled before disabling the extra charms that had been cast in her ward. Hadrian looked up, as if surprised. Well, looks like not everyone was a complete pigeon of the bee. He would have to wait and see how she reacted. His locket was growing hotter and hotter, and Hadrian silently groaned, somehow knowing what was his fate.

Another system purge.

Fucking hell.


	16. Void of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the new year, and things aren't going so well off the bat. And what's this about the infamous Chamber of Secrets...?
> 
> Not _again_ , pigeons!

"Uncle Henry!"

As the train pulled into the station that faithful day, Blaise was pleasantly surprised by Hadrian's action upon departing. Throughout the ride back home, Hadrian had been rather sullen, snapping at anyone who dared to question him about the miraculous point recovery that Gryffindor unfairly took. It had been completely unfair to Slytherin, who had won the House Cup, but only for too many names Dumbledore to give the last minute points to Gryffindor; stripping the Slytherins of their hard earned winnings.

It was bad enough to learn that Hadrian had effectively been under house arrest for the holidays. But to find out that Weasley had dragged poor Hadrian from what had essentially been the most peaceful rest that he had in weeks into who knows what, had been the icing on the cake. And of course, Hadrian went and got sick from being down so far under the school. Who knew that there were chambers upon chambers beneath the school? Dumbledore's little action had cinched it for the young first years; the man was to never be trusted. In fact, some of the younger years had approached Professor Snape with tears in their eyes, pleading the reasoning behind the Headmaster's heartless actions. Unfortunately, there wasn't much that Snape could provide them with. Snape's silence alone was telling enough, this was actually _normal_ for the old bee.

So, Hadrian's sudden surliness was understandable to those who sat with him. Daphne and Tracey were concerned about Hadrian's health as he was looking a bit peaky, even during the train ride he was rather pale and clammy looking. Millicent was just itching to break Dumbledore's nose for hurting the kitten. And Theo...? Well, Theo was pissed as hell that Dumbledore had essentially locked Hadrian away in the castle.

How'd he even achieve something like that, anyway?

Students were departing the train, meeting their families who had gathered onto the platform to take them home. It was a rather adorable scene when the tiny Potter heir suddenly launched himself at a man that no one had seen there before; or at least, not that they were aware of. Which should have been impossible, as the man was quite handsome.

The man was rather young, late twenties to early thirties at best. He was tall and broad shouldered, with a muscular frame that got several ladies hot and bothered. Soft, dark brown hair fell about an angular face, the high cheekbones spoke of old blood, accented by his light honeyed milk skin. And his eyes, oh were they gorgeous. Rich amber irises that bore emerald green flecks, swirling lazily as he laughed with delight as the child tackled him in a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you again, Hadrian," Henry greeted with a warm smile. "Will is sorry that he couldn't be here right now," He whispered as he knelt down to Hadrian's height. "But he's waiting for us at Gringotts." Hadrian nodded solemnly, his teal eyes dimming. "As is Agent Barnes and Smythe."

Damn.

Sighing, Hadrian adjusted his hold on his bag; feeling Plushie shift inside, before turning to the curious Slytherins, who had reunited with their families. "Hadrian?" Blaise asked softly, as he and his mother, the infamous _Black Widow_ Carmilla Zabini, came up to the pair. "Is everything okay?" Hadrian gave a slight smile, and the barest of nods. "I just have a health appointment before I can go home," He said quietly. "I'll see you guys when school starts," Hadrian murmured as he gave a polite nod to their parents and went up to Mr. Henry. 

What was -  
Oh.

Mr. Henry held out a small orb, and people realized almost immediately that it was a port-Key as the two vanished from their sight. However, there were those in the crowd who were rather displeased by the situation and vowed to contact the proper authorities. They believed that the man had essentially kidnapped the Potter child and were furious that someone would dare commit such atrocities in front of them.

Oh, those poor deluded fools.

It'd be wise not to anger _Her_ , after all.

.-.-.-.

_Woosh_

Hadrian grunted, stumbling forward as the Port-Key abruptly dropped them off in a conference room at Gringotts; Lockjaw was waiting patiently for the pair to regain their bearings. Henry discovered something about himself that afternoon, he was not a big fan of magical transportation; well, not by Port-Key, to say the least. Henry's stomach was churning with nausea as his legs shook without remorse.

Hadrian, on the other hand, felt the beginnings of what was to be a nasty migraine as his stomach lurched terribly. His legs felt strangely weak, and he barely had the energy to stand as his bag quivered like mad. Moments later, Plushie popped his head out; looking rather disgruntled by the abrupt movements. "That was not fun," He whined, shaking his head. "Agreed," Hadrian muttered as he shakily stood up. His vision swarmed slightly as he did so, causing him to rub at his eyes. His strength slowly returning, Henry too, stood back up; straightening in place as his senses settled down once more.

"Good afternoon, Heir Potter," Lockjaw greeted politely as the frail boy got to his feet. Hadrian looked over, giving the barest of smiles, and a slight nod. Exposing your teeth to a goblin was considered to be quite rude, actually; and most likely the last thing that you'll ever do. 

"Please follow me," Lockjaw gestured for them to follow, his strides long and true. While following him, Hadrian became lost in his thoughts; the unease of the possibilities kept playing at his mind. It was clear that Dumbledore had done something while he had been out, or at least, _attempted_ something. For his locket and ring had been heating up like crazy, and the idea of what it could have been, had been driving him positively mad. 

"Hadrian?"  
...eh?

Hadrian was snapped from his darkening thoughts, looking up. They had gone from the conference room, through a series of endless hallways, until they reached the medical wing. Oh dear, had he been _that_ deep into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed anything was amiss? Hadrian inwardly groaned at that, man, you would think that after everything that had happened, he would be a bit more observant.

William Afton was nervous as all get out as he waited in the office that was just off set from the hospital wing; the goblins who were there did not blame the man for his growing agitation. Dumbledore had been stepping into places where he was not wanted; and the fact that he purposely kept Hadrian locked away in the castle for the holidays, was infuriating. Finally, around three in the afternoon, the office door opened and he was let out into the hospital wing. As Will entered the wing, he saw that Henry and Hadrian were arriving themselves. Henry still looked a bit green around the gills, and Hadrian himself was lost deep in his own thoughts. Hm, might have to correct that flaw. 

"Hadrian?" Will called softly.

It took a moment or two of calling his name, before Hadrian was able to focus. He was happy to see his uncle was there, as this was going to be a long and painful afternoon for all of them. "Alright Heir Potter," Goblin Healer Hunsia as she held out a familiar vial, dagger and parchment. "You know the routine."

Plushtrap was understandably nervous as Hadrian took the offered dagger. Thankfully, Mr. Afton saw this and gently took the distressed 'tron into his arms. "It's alright Plushie," William said softly as the little tron looked up with wide, dark eyes. "We did this before," He continued with a soft murmur. "All it does is show if someone is under the influence of another." 

Oh...

Hadrian expertly sliced his palm, and fresh, dark blood started to drip from the wound. Taking the vial, he uncorked it, and allowed his blood to drip into the potion. Almost immediately the potion began to turn colors as it was swished gently; going from a semi-clear to a darkening purple. As this was happening, William and Henry let out soft curses as Healer Hunsia let out a stream of vicious words. Plushtrap, on the other hand, was completely confused; not to mention worried by everyone's reactions. It was with a grim look that Hadrian poured the now purple potion onto the parchment; leaning back as the spidery letters wrote themselves out once more.

**_Why am I not surprised?_ **

(...)

_ Blocks, Potions and Spells _  
_Air/Wind Elemental: 30% Blocked_  
_Core (Silver) 40% Blocked_  
_Earth Elemental: 75% Blocked_  
_Memory: 35% Blocked_

_Loyalty Potion_  
_-Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore, Weasley's, Dursley_

_Love Potion (Minor)_  
_-Keyed To: Cho Chang, Ginerva Weasley_

_Personality Switch_  
_-Geared Towards: James Potter_  
_Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Repulsion Potion_  
_-Keyed To: Severus Snape, Slytherins, Dark Arts, Potions_  
_Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Siphon Potion_  
_-Geared Towards: Core_  
_Given By: Albus Dumbledore_

_Compulsion: Obedience and Loyalty_  
_-Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Weasley's_  
_Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

**_*WARNING! The user is under the Inmunditia ward~ REMOVE IMMEDIATELY!_ **

(...)

Oh hells bells.

"I thought Hadrian's ring was supposed to protect him from foreign potions," Henry said slowly, peering at the results with a frown, his eyes burning a liquid gold. "It is," Lockjaw said darkly as he stood faithfully by their place. "Then how is it getting through?" Henry drawled, his eyes nearly pure gold, pupils slowly turning to slits as Lockjaw huffed. "The only thing I can think of is that he's having a House-Elf slip them," He growled, catching Will's attention.

House-Elf?

"I believe that you'll know them better as _Brownies_ ," Hunsia said smoothly, before barking out something in her native tongue to several of her fellow healers. The warriors growled softly, gripping their spears tightly as a runner took off to complete the task that he had been given. "What's going on?" Plushie asked nervously, his voice quivering as he spoke. "What's wrong with Hadrian?"

"Were you ill at any time during the school year?" Hunsia suddenly asked, her gaze firmly locked on the results. Hadrian bit his lip, as if unsure, his eyes darting to the side before wincing as his headache gave another terrible throb. "He has, actually," Plushie piped up, when he saw that Hadrian wasn't about to answer anytime soon. 

"Oh?" The goblin healer turned to Plushtrap curiously as the little tron nodded. "He got sick a lot," He strained the last word greatly and the healer turned a savage look on the nervous child. Well, that cinched things. Healers and or doctors were the same, no matter the species. You never, _ever_ anger your doctor; you were just asking for trouble! Oh man, he was going to be getting it later for this, Hadrian just knew it.

"I'm sorry young one," Hunsia apologized, before holding up a pale blue crystal and began to chant softly; the crystal pulsing softly. Without warning, drowsiness brewed within Hadrian as he started to nod off. The sudden and tempting allure of Morpheus' Realm sounded pretty good right now. The chanting grew louder, and yet, softer at the same time. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, before uttering a cute yawn as he finally gave in; falling into a deep sleep. At Hunsia's relieved sigh, it seemed her spell kicked in at just the right moment; negating one of the potions. "May I inquire as to why I am here, Healer Hunsia?" Asked a deeper feminine voice.

...eh?

Henry turned his head, surprised to find a young woman walking into the wing with a pair of goblin warriors by her side. She was young, well, compared to Henry and Will she was young. Her graying auburn hair was cut somewhat short, but was styled rather nicely; framing her broad features as gray eyes peered through horn-rimmed glasses.

"Madame Bones," Hunsia greeted grimly, gathering up the necessary paperwork. "Mr. Afton, Mr. Emily," She continued, her tone grim, but her words sharp. "Please meet Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." William looked over at the woman curiously, tilting his head. "So, you're a cop?" He asked curiously as she looked amused, giving a slight nod of the head. "Something like that," Amelia said with a bemused smile.

"This is why we need your help, Madame Bones," And with that having been said, Healer Hunsia handed over the current results. William carefully let Plushtrap down as he slowly got up and went over to his nephew, gently picking the sleeping child up; cradling him as Henry looked on carefully, Plushtrap peering from behind his leg. 

Reading the results carefully, Amelia's eyes narrowed as her brow furrowed. "This isn't everything," She said slowly, almost flatly. "...is it?" Hunsia shook her head as Lockjaw handed over the original results from before; and her nostrils flared. "...I see," She murmured, rage coating her words as she breathed deeply; trying her best to calm down, lest her own magic react. Children were considered precious by many, but looking at these results, someone was looking for trouble.

"Please explain," Bones said stiffly, as her eyes turned dark, looking from the sleeping child; having spotted the infamous lightning bolt. "How are you related to Mr. Potter?" Henry sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Hadrian is his great nephew," He said simply as she raised an eyebrow, before inspecting William much more carefully; realization dawning on her. "Yes," She mused thoughtfully. "I can see some of Lily Evans in you."

...really?

"You've met Lily before?" Henry questioned as Amelia chuckled softly. "Actually, I used to work with her husband, James," She explained. "He used to carry a picture of her everywhere," Amelia smirked. "And their rivalry when they were in school was the stuff of legends," She said with a laugh. Henry shook his head, amused by what she was saying.

Ah.  
One of _those_ types, then.

Sounds familiar, didn't it Will?

Henry cast a sly smile in Will's direction, whose cheeks turned a darker shade; much to Amelia's amusement. It was going to be very interesting working with these two, she could just see it now. Her eyes dimmed as the smile slowly dropped from her lips, staring back at the dreaded results. Somehow, Amelia wasn't all that surprised by the results. The old man saw himself as a chess player, after all. To him, life was nothing more than a game, and would guide people on the path he wanted. Everything and everyone’s fate was for him to decide. All for his ‘Greater Good’ bullshit. But this, this stunt of his; a desperate need to control the young Potter, was one step too far. 

He was going to pay.

Suddenly, a dark and frightening thought came to her. If Albus was willing to go this far, just to control a single student; who was to say that he hadn't done this before? "Healer Hunsia," Amelia said slowly, feeling the faint trickles of fear as it crept over her. Curiously, the goblin healer looked over with a frown, now concerned when she saw the fear and absolute horror in the woman's face.

"If he was willing to do this to a child," Amelia's voice was soft, but grim. "What's to say he hasn't done this before?" It took Healer Hunsia only a moment to realize what the woman was hinting at with her ominous words; before letting out a stream of vicious words. Horror was beginning to dawn on Henry as Will tightened his hold, almost possessively, over his nephew; his eyes flashing silver as he frowned. This was to be a political nightmare of epic proportions.

Damn you Albus...

.-.-.-.

Okay...  
What did those goblins do?

Summer had well and truly begun, and temperatures were reaching scorching levels as the days slowly passed; giving to one after another. The restaurant was as busy as ever, and there were rumors going about the town's residents, too. Something about possible expansions; which would most likely help the restaurant out in the long end. With summer being here, it was with great reluctance that the news came out. Michael and Charlie had been forced to remain behind with their schools. They had either got caught up with their schoolwork or were involved with their jobs to the point where they couldn’t afford to take time off. Finding about that, had been painful, especially since they hadn’t gotten the chance to see Hadrian during the holidays. Thankfully, they kept in contact in the evening as much as possible.

Now, as for Finn and Elizabeth, neither Will nor Henry wanted them laying about in a lazy fashion. So, the two would help out at the pizzeria whenever they had the chance. For Elizabeth, it was a nice change of pace for her. It was a satisfying feeling earning something for what she had done on her own. Plus, she loved the old franchise and it was always a treat when visiting.

Thanks to the actions of the old bee, Hadrian was beginning to retreat within his mind; eerily mimicking the past as he was slowly regarding everyone with suspicion. It was Finn, who came up with a way to gently guide his cousin out from the developing shell. He planned on teaching his little cousin on how to draw, and with having only the summer to teach; Finn was hoping that he could at least get the basics down.

Hopefully.

.-.-.-.

"Hadrian?"  
...eh?

Hadrian, who had been busy doing his Potions homework, looked up in confusion. To his surprisement, Finn was standing in the doorway; his blue eyes soft and gentle. As if realizing something, he lowered his quill, grimacing as his fingers started to ache; gently rubbing the now stiff digits. "Can I help you with something, Finn?" Hadrian asked curiously, tilting his head. His eyes, while still teal, were different; the golden tinge stronger than ever.

Ever since the purge, little things about him were being noticed by his family. How his eyes were a little more golden, teeth and nails a little sharper, or how he was craving meat just a bit more than usual. Had something happened during the purge? Something, perhaps, that the goblins failed to notice? Or could it possibly be...?

Nah.  
That wasn't possible.

...was it?

"I was thinking about something," Finn began as Hadrian leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful expression. "What do you say to learning how to draw?" Hadrian's head snapped up, as if startled by the abrupt question. "Are you serious?" He squeaked, knowing just how protective Finn was of his supplies at times. The older teen nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips as Hadrian's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course I would!" Hadrian squealed, his eyes bright for the first in what was probably _months_. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finn, who was perhaps one of the best artists in the family (minus Uncle Will and Henry, of course) was willing to teach _him_ how to draw?! Someone pinch him, he had to be dreaming this!

Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.

...he just jinxed himself, didn't he?

.-.-.-.  
**August 19**

**_Me and my big mouth._ **

Hadrian groaned softly, rubbing his now aching temples as Henry frowned next to him. He had received the supply list for the upcoming year, with most of the books being written by some arrogant twit named Gilderoy Lockhart. Maybe the new DADA teacher was a fan of the guy or something, and why oh why, did it feel like he had just jinxed himself with that last thought?

Unfortunately, Uncle Will had gotten caught up with work; the necessary parts that he had been waiting on for ages, had _finally_ come in. With a new shipment coming in, that also meant the dreaded thing that anyone would tell you was a nightmare in itself; freaking paperwork, man. It was going to take him hours just to go through everything properly. Hence, one of the reasons why it was Henry, who was helping Hadrian getting his school supplies. Well, that and Will was nervous about Hadrian going into that alley alone. They still weren't sure on who was with Dumbledore and who wasn't; and Will wasn’t about to take any chances of someone absconding with his nephew. There was just something about Henry Emily that was unsettling, a force that even a wizard could sense; keeping them at bay.

The alley was crowded today, apparently more so than usual and after a look at the sign that was hanging in front of Flourish and Blotts, was all that the two needed. Neither knew if this was an act of fate or something else, but today was the day Gilderoy Lockhart was at the alley; signing his latest books. Unfortunately, for them, that is, this crowd wasn't letting up any time soon.

With Henry's intimidating presence, he and Hadrian were able to get themselves into the crowded store; should he be worried about that? Henry stayed close, watching carefully as Hadrian gathered the books that he would need for the year, but thankfully, he avoided the garbage that was Lockheart's books. 

"Potter, is that you?"  
...oh great.

Sighing, Hadrian turned his head; watching as Malfoy slowly approached him. The blond was weary as he got closer, looking from Hadrian to Henry, and back as if unsure about something. Behind him, was a man who bore very strong looks to Malfoy; he had the same white blond hair and elegant, if pointed, features, but icy blue eyes instead of grey, looked down on Hadrian with indifference.

"Mr. Potter," The man's voice was sharp and distinctively cold. Hadrian looked up, before noticing a barely visible ring and it clicked for him. This man was surely Malfoy's father, and Hadrian remembered his lessons; giving a slight nod. "Lord Malfoy," Hadrian's voice was pleasantly calm, while the man with him was looking agitated; interesting.

"Potter," Malfoy swallowed thickly and tried again as Potter's eerie eyes met his gray ones. "Potter, are - are you sure that you're alright?" Hadrian blinked owlishly, a little surprised to hear concern coming from the blond brat. Even Malfoy's father was looking down at his son with a raised eyebrow; guess that was his way of showing his surprise.

"Blaise," Malfoy mumbled with pale pink cheeks. "He was worried about what happened at the end of the year," He said quietly as Hadrian hummed in reply, realization dawning on Henry. "Hadrian," Henry drawled out his name and Hadrian flushed, ducking his head. "I keep telling you and Uncle Will that I don't remember," Hadrian protested feebly at the skeptical look he was being given.

"Harry?"

...aw _hell_ no!

Malfoy blinked owlishly, before growing bemused by Hadrian's clear annoyance. Hadrian, on the other hand, let out a low groan of disgust, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in a tired fashion and the source of his disgust soon became quite clear to Henry when a decidedly large family of red-orange heads came into view. A couple with five kids, four boys and one girl. 

"Harry Potter, you get away from that man this instant, young man!" The older woman, who had the same reddish-orange hair as the kids, but was a bit on the plump side, ordered. Hadrian stiffened as Henry's shoulders tensed ever so slightly; his eyes burning gold as Hadrian's eyes flashed silver - something that both Malfoy's had noticed.

"Okay, first of all," Hadrian growled. "That _isn't_ my name." His eyes started to flicker silver as his pupils thinned further, his lips curling slightly as he glared at the offending redheads. "And who the _fuck_ are you to demand something from me?" He hissed, and only Henry heard the sudden crackle in his tone; a chill going down his spine. The woman seemed to swell like a bullfrog, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

"Watch your mouth young man!" She snapped peevishly. He just flipped her off, much to the shock and bemusement of those around them. "You're friends with my Ronnie, of course," The woman said with a sniff, ignoring the dark look Potter sent her youngest son. "And you need to get away from that kidnapper this instant," She insisted, reaching out to grab his arm as if to yank him over.

Oooh.  
Not the wisest of decisions Mrs. Weasley.

Potter's face went slack, his eyes which had been flickering from their teal to silver, finally settled on a silver hue. His pupils were nearly reptilian in slits, lips curling as he breathed slowly. "And what," His voice was low, ice practically coating his words as he turned bright silver eyes on the youngest Weasley boy. "May I ask, have you been telling your family, _leech_?" 

Ronnie sulked. "Just that we're friends," He snapped back. "Which you know already, Harry!" The redhead protested feebly. Breathing slowly, Hadrian pinched his nose again, closing his eyes as his vision was beginning to flicker. "Are you fucking retarded leech?" He hissed as the temperature took a sudden drop. Without warning, Hadrian was right in Ronnie's face, pushing a longer than normal nail into his chest.

"We. Are. Not. Friends."

The words were emphasized rather harshly, accompanied by a sharp poke with each word spoken. "Get that through your thick head," Hadrian snarled, before flicking his wrist, sending the startled boy tumbling into his sister, effectively knocking them both to the floor. Those silver eyes seemed to glow as Hadrian turned a savage look on the parents. "And keep that damn brat of yours on a leash," He snarled, before he was suddenly standing by his companion once more.

"Really now, Arthur?" Lord Malfoy drawled as Hadrian silently went to pay for his books. "Can you not enter a building without drawing attention to yourself?" Arthur Weasley turned cold eyes on the man, as he carefully helped Ron and Ginny to their feet. "Lucius," His tone was surprisingly cold, something that his kids hadn’t heard from before. 

This was...new, to say the least.

(...)

Once outside, Henry was alarmed when Hadrian practically sagged where he stood. He reached out and managed to steady the poor boy, his eyes still gold. "Hadrian?" Henry's voice was gentle as he knelt down, placing both hands on the frail boy's shoulders; gazing into those cloudy silver eyes. "Hadrian, can you hear me?" Blinking owlishly, the light started to return and the silver began to recede until only a thin strand circled his partially slitted pupils.

"Uncle Henry?" Hadrian slurred, his arms beginning to shake. Fear started to trickle down Henry's spine as the horror of realization settled in his stomach, churning his senses. "I don't..." Hadrian groaned as his head felt like it was going to explode, a chill so cold that it couldn't be described; seemed to wash over him. That cinched it for Henry. "I'm getting you to your healer," Henry said softly as he carefully scooped Hadrian into his arms.

Several people in the crowd were a bit concerned when they saw the young boy nearly collapse. Their concern grew when the man scooped him up into his arms and began making his way towards Gringotts; before realization dawned on them. There may be those who were against certain races; such as goblins, but even they could admit that goblins had their own brand of magic.

Hopefully, things work out for those two.

.-.-.-.

It finally happened.

William felt his heart break when he got the news from Henry. Somehow, Hadrian's DID had woken up at long last, while shopping for his current school books. Henry believed that it may have been brought out by the confrontation with that redhead clan; who were later revealed to be the _Weasley's_.

Weasley...as in the same family who was trying to help the bee control his nephew. Well, that would explain what Henry felt about the clan. He didn't like the looks of quite a few, finding something about them to be rather unsettling. The husband seemed to quell under his wife's more dominating personality, and well, there was something about the two youngest that he detested greatly.

Unfortunately, this meant that Hadrian's medicine was going to have to be overhauled as both Healer Hunsia and Smythe worked together to create something that could help their patient. Oh, Will covered his face as he whined softly. He hoped that whatever soul laid within Hadrian was nothing like the force that overtook Jack all those years ago.

If only...

.-.-.-.

This has got to be a joke.  
...wasn't it?

The new year had just started off, and boy, was it an odd one.

Hm, Hadrian supposed that it really started with the train ride yesterday. It started off easily enough, Hadrian had gotten himself a proper meal; as, unfortunately with a new round of medicines, he had to be even more careful with what he ate. 

He even made it to the station with plenty of time to spare, finding a compartment towards the end - in fact, it was the same compartment from the previous year. However, before Hadrian could settle down or allow Plushie out; as his bag was squirming like mad, he had been greeted by his...friends? Huh, he supposed that they were friends, or at least, acquaintances. Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Theo and Millicent were happy to see him, anyway. The ride had been pleasant, soft chattering about their summers; although, Blaise kept shooting him concerned looks. Hadrian, on the other hand, was quiet as he fiddled with his medical bracelet, which had to be altered over the fact that his files had been updated.

Hadrian had been about to take his next round of medicine, when something that shouldn't be there, caught his attention. Surprisingly enough, there was an old Ford Angelina flying alongside the train. Even stranger, was the one who was behind the wheel. Hadrian was startled to find that Ronald 'leech' Weasley was behind the wheel. How the fuck did something like that even happen?!

Oooh...

The cou de gra was the announcement for this year's current DADA Professor. Much to the disgust of pretty much every male, and the overjoy of the girls, it was the arrogant upstart one Gilderoy Lockhart. The girls, from first year to seventh, were completely smitten by the man's good looks and his 'supposed' good deeds. But one look to the staff was a clear sign of their displeasure.

This was going to be a _long_ year.

.-.-.-.  
**September 2**

It was official.  
Hadrian was in hell.

This was the first DADA class of the year, and low and behold, Lockhart just handed out a quiz to the second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. But this was not a quiz to test their knowledge from the previous year, oh no, this was far worse than that. Every question was centered on the arrogant blond; and people thought Malfoy was vain. Was the man really so arrogant to give them a quiz on himself over what they knew about the subject that he was supposed to be teaching...?

...yep.

Theo and Blaise, who were sitting by Hadrian, suddenly began to inch away; eyeing him wearily. Hadrian was breathing slowly, his eyes darkening as he clenched his fists. Unfortunately, he had squeezed a little too hard, not only breaking his quill in half, but dug his nails into tender flesh. This was only noticed after everyone handed back their now completed quiz. Everyone had pretty much failed it, except for Granger. She had been the only one to pass with full marks, blushing when Lockhart complimented her for her work. Hadrian's quiz, however, was left blank but visible dark red droplets were seen splattered across the parchment; this earned an uneasy look from Lockhart. 

"Well," Lockhart said weakly. "Let's see how you handle one of the most vicious creatures around," He sounded sly as he spoke. To the curiosity of the students, he went behind his desk and pulled out a large cage that was covered by a thick shroud; and that the cage was moving. "They can be quite cruel at times," Lockhart said lightly, placing a hand on the shroud. "I ask that you not be afraid." And with that, Lockhart pulled the shroud off, revealing that the cage was full of little blue pixies; to be more precise, Cornish Pixies.

Since when were pixies dangerous?  
If anything, they were annoying!

"Pixies?" Seamus cackled as he leaned back with a laugh. "I warn you that they can be frightening," Lockhart said calmly, truly believing that they were afraid of something many saw as a pest. How gullible did he think they were, anyway? The cage rattled ominously as the pixies shook at the door. Eh, that door was going to hold, wasn't it?

Another loud, ominous rattle.

Before Lockhart could do a thing, the door to the cage suddenly flew open and that was all the Cornish Pixies needed to wreak havoc. The classroom immediately descended into all out chaos as the pixies went crazy. Windows were being shattered as books were flying, pages being ripped out and scattered (much to Granger's horror). The large skeleton that always hung above the class, well, the supports were suddenly cut; sending the skeletal remains crashing to the floor below. 

Thankfully, there was no one below it.

Neville squealed as two pixies lifted him up by the ears and had him hanging from one of the chandeliers that hung in the room. His collar had snagged on a bar, leaving him to dangle helplessly over the class; unable to do anything but watch. Lockhart withdrew his wand and was about to do something, when a couple of pixies grabbed it and threw it out one of the broken windows; cackling with glee. "Yes, well," Lockhart stammered as Parkinson, of all people, slapped one away with a book; growling softly to herself. "That can happen," He said weakly, looking at all the chaos with unease. "I'll let you take care of this, shall I?" And with a squeak, Lockhart dove for the safety of his office, locking the door behind him. The students who were left, as some had already ran out during the pandemonium, were left reeling by the man's sudden actions. 

"The nerve of that man!" Parkinson cried, furious as she batted away another pixie. "Hadrian," Blaise said slowly as he knocked away a pixie of his own, and Theo was nervous as he stood by; knocking another one back. "If you have something in that bag of yours that can help," Blaise ducked as a book was suddenly chucked at his head. "Now would be a good time!"

...eh?

Parkinson looked over in curiosity. She hadn't been the only one to notice the seemingly growing bond between Potter and quite a few Slytherins the previous year. It was confusing, to say the least, as many believed that Potter was friends with the know-it-all and Weasley traitor. Then again, who knew who was telling the truth these days?

..."ENOUGH!"

Hadrian, whose head was lowered, had slammed his fists onto the surface of the table; his body shaking without warning. It had been shocking to everyone around him to hear such a loud, deep voice from someone so small. Even more frightening, was when his fist caused a few cracks to appear in the otherwise indestructible table. He was breathing heavily as everyone froze. The pixies squeaked when Potter's head lifted, ever so slightly and stared right into their eyes. Trembling in place, the Cornish Pixies actually dove for the cage, with the last one slamming the door behind them. It was kind of funny, actually, watching as the mischievous pixies quivered before one student and dove for safety; looking on in fear.

_"Fanculo, sono fuori,"_ Hadrian finally growled out as he gathered his things. _"E la lezione?"_ Blaise called back as he, like the others, were left stunned by what had just happened. Hadrian gave a cold laugh, squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke; still in that melodious language that he and Zabini seemed to know.

_"Lezione?"_ Hadrian mocked, his words dropping slightly. _"Quale lezione?"_ His eyes were an ominous mixture of teal/gold and silver. _"Se intendi la puttana dei media,"_ Hadrian's words earned a splutter from Blaise, followed by the boy turning a visible shade of red; whether out of embarrassment or something else, they weren't sure about that. 

_"Allora no."_

Hadrian snorted as his eyes slowly settled back on their teal/gold hue; narrowing slightly when he saw that Lockhart had poked his head out from the office. _"Lo stronzo non può nemmeno insegnare,"_ Hadrian said dryly, eyes flashing as the man meekly went back into his office. _"Mar sin is é sin do rún beag,"_ He mused thoughtfully, his lips curling slightly.

Better watch out Lockhart~

Humming softly, Hadrian turned and finally left the class behind. "Zabini," Parkinson’s voice was soft, but firm as she strode up to the Italian Slytherin. "What was that all about?" He blinked owlishly, his cheeks still red. "What did he say?" Finnegan asked curiously, as he only understood the last few words that Potter spoke before he had left. But no, he could not understand the earlier words spoken between the two. "Let's just say, detention would have been the least of his problems," Zabini said quietly, scratching his cheek as if embarrassed. But, Blaise looked back to the mess that was now the classroom and sighed tiredly. Hadrian may have a point about Lockhart, and unfortunately for them, the class was mandatory.

Damnit.

.-.-.-.  
**Night One**  
**12:00 am**

_Hmm..._

_Hadrian groaned softly as he stirred, something had aroused him from an otherwise deep sleep. Yawning as the last dredges of sleep having left him as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he did so. He had been having such a good rest, too. Come to think of it, what had caught his attention like that...?_

_Wait -_

**_Something's not right here..._ **

_A chill went down his spine as he straightened up in bed; his teal eyes darting nervously. Wearily, Hadrian pushed his curtains aside and peered into the darkened dorms with a slight frown and a furrow of the brows. Pulling out his wand, and tapped a barely visible rune on the seemingly innocent black orb that sat on his bedside table._

_Midnight._

_Seeing the numbers flashing in red, dread began to settle in his stomach. Shivering, Hadrian looked away as something continued to nudge at his thoughts. Moving until his feet were over the edge of the bed, his eyes scanned the room carefully but due to the lateness of the hour, the room was far too dark for him to see much of anything. Hadrian bit his lip as he looked down at his wand, frowning as his eyes dimmed in thought._

_Should he or shouldn't he?_

_Squinting, Hadrian saw that Weasley, Neville, Thomas and Finnegan all had their curtains drawn around their beds; all four sleeping peacefully within Morpheus' Realm. Well, he guessed that cinched his decision and flicked his wrist. Within moments, the tip of his wand lit up with a soft, eerily blue light. Holding up his wand as if it were a flashlight, Hadrian scanned the dorm much more carefully._

_Hm..._

_Alright then. He saw that everyone had their curtains tightly drawn around their bed, strands of loose clothing were scattered upon the hardwood floor. Although, he wasn't too sure on what the dark stained that littered the carpet around the built-in fireplace. A further inspection showed everyone's trunks were all settled at the edge of their beds; though he wrinkled his nose at the sight of a dirty shirt tossed over the leech's battered trunk._

_Guiding the light around, Hadrian saw that their closets were also closed, well, not everyone’s closet was closed. His eyes narrowed as he saw the closet straight across from him, was partially opened and he recalled that closet belonged to Neville this time around. To his confusion, Hadrian thought he saw what looked like a stuffed animal barely visible within the cracks of the closet._

_What if...?_  
_Nah._

_Still uneasy, Hadrian slowly got to his feet, shivering as his bare feet met the cold wooden floors. He was only in his night clothes after all; a gray shirt and green tee with black sweats, not exactly protective gear, is it? Shaking his head, Hadrian quietly walked towards the door, the feeling of being watched was beginning to brew; and well, he wasn’t liking how things were going._

_Taking a deep breath, Hadrian reached out for the brass knob, turned it and the door opened with a soft click. Peering outside, Hadrian looked to the left, then to the right with a bewildered look upon his face; there was nothing there. This was getting weird, even for him. What could have woken him up like that?_

_Closing the door with a shake of the head, Hadrian turned and was about to go back to bed when he saw that the time now read one in the morning. That shouldn't be possible, should it? Frowning deeply, he looked back to his bed and stiffened at the sight of a stuffed animal. The toy was a familiar looking brown bear with a black top hat and bow; bright blue eyes glassy as the light washed over it. Just then, the door gave an ominous rattle and Hadrian whirled around in shock. Someone or something was outside the locked door, shaking the handle with tremendous force. He started to back away, teal eyes wide as his hands were held up as if to shield himself. But then, Hadrian heard the heavy breathing coming from behind..._

_Oh no..._

_Feeling his heart pounding, Hadrian slowly turned around; a sharp ringing echoing painfully in his ears. He lifted his head, white as snow as he met the blood red eyes of a monstrous beast. It seemed to grin at him, exposing rows of needle sharp teeth, before slamming an unusually large fist into the floor, sending the poor boy tumbling to the floor._

**_WAKE UP!_ **

.-.-.-.

**October 31**

"Whatcha doing, Potter?"  
...huh?

Surprised that someone was calling him, Hadrian absentmindedly looked up from his book; blinking owlishly. He was a little confused to see that Seamus was the one sitting next to him, watching him with wide, yet curious brown eyes. The Irish teen had a pleasant smile, but there was a sensational curiosity about him, leaving Hadrian more than weary.

"Come on, mate," Seamus's thick accent coated his words. "Everyone's just _dying_ to know more about you!" Hadrian tensed, staring blankly as his eyes dimmed. "There's not much to say," Hadrian said quietly as he looked back to his book, well, a small sketchbook that he had gotten from Finn for his birthday. He had been practicing whenever he had the chance, but Hadrian didn't think he was all that good. "Bull," Seamus quipped back with a grin. 

...what?

"No one has seen or heard from you in over ten years," Seamus began, helping himself to some roast chicken that was nearby. "Then you come to Hogwarts last year and really put on a show," He snickered as he recalled some of the more hilarious antics; well, in his opinion anyway. Frowning, Hadrian sighed heavily as he lowered his pencil. "Seamus," Hadrian's voice was sharp, as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. 

_"Cad é an ifreann atá uait?"_ Seamus was taken back, before his grin widened. "I knew it!" He crowed. "I _knew_ you could speak Irish!" Hm, he sure sounded happy, didn't he? Hadrian just shot him a look, his eyes dark as he raised an eyebrow. Only for Seamus to give a weak laugh and a little shrug.

"Truth is," Seamus said slowly. "I know that I'm not the only one whose curious about you," He murmured, taking a bite of chicken. _"Agus is tusa an t-aon duine le fiafraí, cén fáth?"_ Hadrian's tone was flat, almost dry really as Seamus turned a light pink. "Well..." He squeaked, holding up his hands in defense. 

"No one can get near you without Weasley pulling his rabid dog stick," Thomas explained as he slid into the seat next to Seamus. "Sorry for listening in," He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Hadrian stopped, looking over to Thomas with curiosity. Dean Thomas was taller than him with rich chocolate mocha skin, curly inky locks and impossibly dark eyes. "But, I couldn't help but hear you guys," Thomas said with a slight smile.

Hadrian stilled, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he gazed down at his partial drawing. _"Cad?"_ His voice was sharp. "It's true," Seamus admitted, his eyes dimming as he looked down. "It's like we need Weasley's permission to even talk," He grumbled, not once noticing the twitch in Hadrian's left hand. "Granger's the same way, pretty much," Thomas pointed out, and Seamus winced in return. 

"For fucks sake," Hadrian growled. _"Cathain a gheobhaidh an bheirt sin é trína gcinn tiubh,"_ His voice dropped several tones, hatred practically coating his words. _"Ní cairde muid,"_ His hands were twitching as they kept clenching and unclenching; his breathing sharp as he was doing his best to calm himself. Those two were driving him batty; pun not intended.

Wait a minute...

As if realizing something, Seamus looked down the table where the second years had gathered, before noticing that they were missing two particular students. "Hey, where _are_ Granger and Weasley?" He asked curiously, and unknowingly, managed to bring Hadrian out from his angry haze. Hadrian and Thomas looked down the table and saw that, sure enough, the youngest male Weasley and Granger were nowhere to be seen. Hell, even the Weasley girl was sitting there.

Oh?

Hadrian tilted his head, his teal-gold eyes flashing silver as he looked over to the closed doors with a frown. "Looks like those two are getting themselves into trouble," He muttered, as he turned back to his drawing. There was a soft cackle and the lights flickered ominously; casting eerie shadows upon the walls. This was a night that no one would be forgetting anytime soon.

.-.-.-.  
**Night 2**  
**12:00 am**

**_Not again..._**

_Hadrian groaned softly as he awoke with a pained whine, shaking his head slightly as the fog of sleep was slowly receding. And, although he couldn't quite recall it, Hadrian knew that he had been having a good dream; the lingering remnants of joy tickled at his senses, before dispersing as his eyes fluttered, opening slowly to stare into the darkness._

_Grunting, Hadrian pushed himself up, rubbing the last grains of sleep from his eyes; blinking blearily. Weary, he reached out and pushed back the curtains, peering into the darkened dorms; noting that everyone was fast asleep. Sighing, he withdrew his wand and tapped the orb on his table, raising an eyebrow when he saw that it was once again midnight. What was it about this that seemed so familiar to him?_

_...eh?_

_Hadrian stopped and tilted his head, wondering if he was hearing things now. It was strange, he could have sworn that he heard footsteps right outside the dorms. Only, these footsteps did not belong to any student in Gryffindor as these were far too heavy for any mere student._

_Shivering as a chill went down his spine, Hadrian flicked his wrist; and the tip of his wand began to emit a soft glow. Nervously, Hadrian edged himself over the bed, wincing as his bare feet met the cold floors of the dorm. His eyes darted to the center of the room with a slight frown, wondering when the fire had died as a chill was slowly creeping itself into the dorm._

_Hm..._

_Dread beginning to settle, he shakily made his way towards the door, before suddenly stopping. Feeling the sensation of being watched, Hadrian's attention was drawn to Neville's closet; which was standing open. There, peering out from the partially opened doors, was a stuffed animal; in the shape of a fox with a single yellow eye._

_Wait -_  
_...what?_

_Rubbing at his eyes, Hadrian tried to clear that image away, as he didn't think that Purebloods would even be able to recognize something as mundane as a child's toy. The image was still there. Then again, what did he know about the ways of the Purebloods and their chaotic history?_

_Now, shaking off that little tidbit there, Hadrian tried to force back his unease as he continued to make his way towards the door. It was just, he couldn't quite shake off the feeling of being watched. As he reached the door, Hadrian could have sworn that he heard an ominous rattle coming from his bed. Swallowing thickly, he turned his head, aiming the light back; illuminating something that should not be there._

_A teddy bear..._

_Another rattle caught his attention, and Hadrian snapped back to the door; where the knob shook without remorse. As if someone was impatient, frustrated that they could not get in. Swallowing thickly, Hadrian reached for the knob, grabbed it and slowly turned it; the door creaking itself open. He peered out, looking around carefully. First to the right, then to the left and saw nothing; but, then who had been rattling at the door like that?_

**_What was that?_ **

_Hadrian suddenly stiffened when something heavy came down on his left shoulder. His teal-gold eyes slowly traveled to his shoulder, only to see that a metal hand was gripping his shoulder; drill-like nails digging painfully into tender flesh. Biting down on his lip, Hadrian fought back the pained cry as he was cruelly thrown to the floor._

_His shoulder flared with heat as he managed to flip himself back over and was left staring in shock at the sight of blood red eyes glaring down at him. The beast gave a cruel smile, placing a sharp drill-nail to their rotted muzzle, as if to shush him. Hadrian started to crawl backwards, his elbows scraping across the wood as he found that he could not look away._

**"Didn’t anyone ever tell you...?"**

_Heart pounding, Hadrian was startled when something cold and wet lashed out from the shadows, and wrapped around his throat. It started to squeeze gently, and he could feel his throat closing up; oh hells bells, this wasn't good. Hadrian reached up weakly to his throat; horrified to find something that felt eerily like flesh, his nails scraping something soft as he clawed at it, desperate to breathe._

**"...that we're here to stay?"**

.-.-.-.

A...dueling club?

A notice had been put up in all four houses' common rooms; announcing that a dueling club was to start up soon and that everyone was invited to attend. In Gryffindor, Hadrian wasn't too sure about this club as the announcement said nothing about who was teaching. Wait, weren't there rumors about how the Ravenclaw's head was a former pro-duelist himself? Was it perhaps Professor Flitwick who would teach?

Only...Hadrian couldn't help but get a chill down his spine. This dueling club was going to be a disaster of epic proportions. He just knew it. And why, oh why, did it feel like he just jinxed everything?

.-.-.-.  
**December 17**

Yep.

**_Me and my big mouth._ **

The Great Hall had been altered to fit the dueling club inside. The tables and seating had been carefully removed, and there was a large stage set up in the center of the room, the sides lined with purple curtains. There, standing on the stage, was one Severus Snape, whose dark eyes were cold and to the disgust and horror of the male students, the other teacher was Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hold on a moment.  
_Lockhart_ was teaching them?!

The girls however, had dreamy looks when they noticed the regal look about Lockhart; sighing dreamily to themselves. This was disturbing to see how many of the girls had fallen for this dribble. The intelligence drop alone was sad enough, but this? This was far worse!

"Can everyone see me?" Lockhart called as he looked around the room. "And can everyone hear me?" Several students rolled their eyes, huffing as they leaned back. _"Is mian liom nach bhféadfaimis,"_ Hadrian grumbled sourly as Seamus snickered, his eyes twinkling with impish glee. Alright, Potter could be hilarious with his words, that Seamus could admit.

"Today, I'll be teaching you the basics of dueling," Lockhart announced. "Professor Snape has kindly agreed to help out with today's lessons." Looking over to where the Slytherin head was, Hadrian snorted softly, rolling his eyes as he saw the clear disgust the man had for the other. Well, not everyone was falling for this embarrassment's ploys. Now, if only he could get that through the heads of the female students, then things would probably be so much better.

Maybe.

"Shall we begin?"  
...eh?

Snapping out from his thoughts, Hadrian watched as the two men got into position. Snape was like a serpent himself, his muscles tightly coiled; his gaze cold yet calm. Lockhart was more of a bumbling child; his movements clumsy and his expression was far too telling for some. As they reached the end of the stage, Snape suddenly whirled around, pointing his wand directly at Lockhart.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

There was a surge of white light as it curled around Snape's wand, before a lightning bolt of pure white light shot out. It sped for the startled blond with surprising speed, before slamming into him. Much to the amusement of many, Lockhart was sent flying back several feet; landing back first on the stage. Ooh, that had to hurt big time. "Go Professor Snape," Hadrian mumbled as several boys laughed with glee as the girls straightened up with gasps and sympathetic murmurs. "Do you think he's okay?" Granger asked nervously, covering her eyes as he had been thrown back. Weasley snorted, his blue eyes bright. "Who cares?" He mocked, peering over to see what kind of damage had been done.

"Yes, well," Lockhart said with a groan, as he laid there; momentarily stunned. "That can happen sometimes," He winced as he slowly pushed himself up. It took him a moment or two to regain his bearings, and when he did, Lockhart, strangely enough, had a smile on his face as he stood back up. "As you saw," He said calmly and with a wide smile. "The movements are quiet simple."

Hm...

"Let's see how you handle it," Lockhart mused as he looked over the students with a thoughtful gaze. "How about...Potter and Weasley?" Hadrian grimaced as he was gently pushed forward, and while Weasley was going for the stage; broken wand in hand, it was Snape who stopped them. "We'll be sending Potter back in a matchbox," Snape's voice was cold and blunt. "Why not one of my _own_ students?" He gave a casual shrug as he gestured to some of the more eager students. 

"Draco Malfoy, perhaps?"

...oh brother. 

Malfoy had an impish look as he walked onto the stage, his wand in hand. It was a gleaming, polished medium brown about ten inches long. Hadrian, on the other hand, slowly withdrew his own, surprising everyone as they got a good look at his wand with what was most likely the first and only time they would get to see it. 

Hadrian's wand was a rich dark brown with creamy vines circling it, visible veins of liquid gold and shimmering blue-green could be seen intertwining among the vines. The wood was a good deal bigger than Malfoy's, being a little over eleven inches in length. It was as if his wand was composed of more than one item, which left the question; where did he get such a magnificent piece?

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy teased, his voice light. Hadrian was silent, as he walked up the path to the stage. However, he didn't look so good and the more harsher students felt a silver of empathy for the pale, gaunt looking boy. Hadrian inwardly grimaced as his head began to ache terribly; his vision swarming as nausea churned his stomach.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Blinking owlishly, Hadrian shook his head, wincing as his vision nearly blackened for a moment; his stomach lurching as he did so. "You wish blondie," Hadrian muttered, his left hand twitching without warning. "Positions, you two," Lockhart called out, as if warning them. Suddenly, there came a soft caw as a large black bird flew in from who knows where, perching itself on the ledge of one of the windows; cawing as it stared down the curious crowd of students.

Then, Malfoy did something that wasn’t really all that surprising when you actually thought about it. He pointed his wand right at Potter and said with glee, _"Expelliarmus!"_ Unfortunately, for Malfoy, that is, Potter easily dodged it; twisting his body to the side, just enough to avoid the burst of magic that had come towards him. "Ah yes," Lockhart scratched his head as if surprised. "Well, Potter just demonstrated another aspect of dueling," He pointed out.

Dodging.

It's a little harder to strike someone down if they can dodge your every move. But to do so, the opponent would have to be fast, much faster than the one attacking. Looking upon the two, the students realized just who was the superior one. Malfoy kept attempting the same charm, and it was clear that he wasn't used to casting so much as he was beginning to tire from repeated usage. Potter's head snapped to the left, a single teal-gold eye flashing. Suddenly, and without warning, Malfoy was sent flying back, spinning through the air, before landing in an awkward position down the end of the stage; right by Snape's feet, in fact. 

Silence fell upon the hall.

Then, one-by-one, everyone turned to stare at Potter in stunned disbelief. He never once used his wand, simply choosing to dodge over spell casting. All he did was stare at the Malfoy heir, and just like that, the blond was sent flying back without warning. How did - oh. Potter grunted softly, reaching up to rub at his temples; his expression rather pained at that moment.

Frowning deeply, Snape grabbed Malfoy by his collar and lifted him up rather roughly; all the while, he was giving Potter some curious looks. Snape leaned down and whispered something to Malfoy, who looked all too gleeful for everyone's sakes. Grinning, Malfoy took one look at Potter and smirked as he pointed his wand at the other. 

_"Serpensortia!"_

To everyone's disbelief and horror, a rather large and long black serpent shot out from Malfoy's wand. It landed rather heavily, shaking its head with a furious hiss. Several muggleborns turned white as they realized what kind of snake that Malfoy had conjured, it was a freaking cobra! One of the deadlier snakes around! What the hell was he playing at?! The students started to inch away as it snapped its jaw at the terrified kids; hissing with great fury. Potter, on the other hand, was silent; hand still twitching as he stared blankly at the oncoming danger. It was as if he wasn't even phased by the approaching reptile. "Not to worry, Potter," Snape sneered as he strode forward only to be stopped by Lockhart, of all people.

"Don't worry Professor Snape," Lockhart said with a cheerful laugh. "I'll get rid of it!" He pointed his wand at the snake, mumbling something before a stream of white light lashed out; striking the snake. It let out an even louder hiss as it was sent flying into the air, but it landed back on the stage, completely unharmed; it was just mad as hell. 

_"Foolissssh children,"_ Hadrian jerked back, his teal-gold eyes zeroed in on the serpent; just as a soft croon came from his wand. _"Why have you brought me here?"_ It - the serpent - male, judging by the low tone, hissed as it glared at each student; anger and hunger visible within their movements. 

Soft, dark laughter was whispered about in the wind.

Students were stunned when the serpent suddenly snapped to attention, glaring straight at Potter. Potter, however, his head was lowered as it looked like he was swaying ever so slightly; an odd smile gracing his lips. Before anyone could do a thing, the snake lunged for Potter, and everyone's breath stilled in their chest at what happened next.

With the snake's fangs just inches from his skin, Potter's left hand reached out and snatched the serpent in mid-air. His grip was firm, as he held the serpent's neck within his fingers; tightening them whenever the snake lashed out. Potter's grip continued to tighten, until the snake's yellow eyes were bulging; Potter's smile growing ever so slightly. Those who saw his smile, shuddered; that kind of smile didn't belong on a kid, at all. A low, wet _squelch_ suddenly filled the air; underneath the sound came a distinct cracking noise. Somehow, Potter had squeezed so tightly, that he literally decapitated the poor thing. The serpent's head slowly slid from his fingers, coating the pale skin with fresh blood, before hitting the floor with a soft, wet _plop_.

Tossing the now headless body aside, Potter turned surprisingly mismatched eyes over to Malfoy. Malfoy at least had the decency to take a step back. Potter's right eye still shone the soft teal-gold, but his left eye had turned completely silver; pupil and all. "Next time, Malfoy," Potter seemed to shake, his lips curling into a frown. "I suggest a garden instead of a cobra," He said flatly before shaking his head as he turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" Lockhart demanded. _"Va te faire foutre, connard,"_ Potter snapped back, causing those who had the basics down to reel back in shock. Who knew that Potter had such a mouth on him? _"J'ai besoin de laver cette merde de toute façon,"_ He muttered dryly as he finally left the Great Hall, grumbling all the while.

A raspy laugh merely followed...

.-.-.-.  
**Night 3**  
**12:00 am**

**_Should I admit that I'm used to this by now...?_ **

_Hadrian groaned softly, turning himself over as the last dredges of sleep left; forcibly dragging him back to the real world once more. He shakily raised a hand up as if to shield his eyes, a pained whine escaping as his shoulders shook ever so slightly. His head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer and just chisling away; his very nerves felt like they were on fire._

_His eyes fluttered, before opening. Hadrian found himself staring up at the intricate ceiling of his bed, the dorm room having grown dark as night had settled hours ago; the temperatures dropping as the last wisps of the fire died out. Shivering, he pushed himself up, withdrawing his wand as the tip lit up with a soft light._

_Eyes dimming, Hadrian reached out and brushed aside the curtains; peering out as he aimed the light around. He frowned when he saw the thin layer of frost that was slowly creeping over the windows, that was...new, to say the least. Brow furrowing, Hadrian continued to guide the light around; absentmindedly noting the fox plush peeking out from behind Neville's closet._

_Hm..._

**_Better check outside._ **

_Hadrian frowned as he edged himself over the bed and slowly stepped down onto the floor; wincing as the chill began to numb his flesh. Rubbing at his arms, he slowly and carefully made his way across the room. Although Hadrian kept a weary gaze on Neville's closet, the sight of the plushie was a little unsettling for him. Behind him, the orb on his table pulsed, before it suddenly switched to one in the morning._

_That...that wasn't good._

_Finally reaching the door, Hadrian was about to open it when the door suddenly flew open; and he was sent tumbling to the floor, landing in a somewhat awkward, if painful position. Hadrian laid there for a moment, momentarily dazed as his spine burned from the sudden impact. Fuck, what the hell hit him?_

_Wait -_

**_What was that?_ **

_His body ached in places that he didn't even think was possible, Hadrian struggled to move. Unfortunately, for him that is, his muscles had locked into place; effectively paralyzing him. Oh hells bells, this was not good! He squirmed, trying to see if he could move, only to wince as pain blossomed across his back from the sudden movement._

_Shit!_

_Soft, dark laughter greeted him; sending him into stunned silence. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Hadrian's eyes slowly traveled up, blinking blearily into the shadows. His vision was swarming as he was sinking into darkness. He couldn’t see much, much less move; all he could do was_ feel _._

**Jeh olh.**

_Hadrian's eyes widened in horror as a massive claw came into view. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as a cold chill took root, dread settling in his stomach. That same laughter echoed in his thoughts as the claw suddenly came crashing down._

**_No!_ **

.-.-.-.  
**February 14, 1993**

Valentine's Day.  
A day of love.

It should be a romantic day, shouldn’t it?

The Great Hall...it looked like someone had taken large quantities of pink paint and just poured it everywhere. The walls had a rather noticeable shimmer as bits of red, pink and white paper hearts fluttered from the ceiling. It was something crafted from the girliest of souls, satisfying any little girl. But, with such vibrant colors, it was enough to make anyone nauseous. 

Who did -?  
Oh.

Hadrian frowned as he flicked a piece of red heart from his tea. There was no doubt about it, he knew who was behind this atrocity. How could anyone not see it, after all, the man had a smug grin upon his face as the students sleepily came down for breakfast that day. Wait, Hadrian looked up sharply wondering if he had been dreaming. Did Lockart really insinuated what he thought he did?

Love potions?

Looking down at his cooling cup, Hadrian thought back to his earlier studies. Due to his old blood, he was ripe for potions of all kinds; including the infamous love potions. If he remembered correctly, love potions were the magical equivalent of very real date-rape drugs. Unfortunately, for him, that is, the usage of said potion had various effects...depending on your bloodlines, that is.

Oh hell.  
He just remembered something.

The youngest Weasley girl...what was her name again? Shaking his head, he saw her from the corner of his eye and inwardly grimaced. Ah yes, Ginny, was it not? The same little chit that the bee and the annoyance tried to bind him to. Hm, he mused to himself as he lifted his cup. A definite must-avoid, his decision was finalized as his locket and ring suddenly heated.

What the -

Hadrian's eyes grew cold as he lowered the cup, his locket and ring heating up like that was a warning; seems his time down here was up. He was just gathering his things in order to leave, when Lockhart pulled another humiliating stunt, but this time, on a whole different race! 

Dwarves...

Somehow, the arrogant blond convinced several dozen little dwarves to come to Hogwarts for the day, delivering valentines to students and teachers dressed in what mundanes thought of as 'cupid'. It was truly a nauseating sight, seeing what was essentially grown men in freaking nappies of all things. If you looked a bit closer at the dwarves, you would see that they looked positively miserable.

However, it seemed that the dwarves were determined to deliver the 'valentines' by the end of the day. One, in particular, seemed to be quite certain that he was to deliver something to Hadrian; whose frustration continued to grow as time went on. "Oi," It snapped at Potter with a deep, yet raspy tone. "You Harry Potter?" He continued with a gruff undertone. "Got an anonymous Valentine here."

Hadrian's head snapped up and he turned an icy glare on the now shaken dwarf; those teal-gold eyes flashed dangerously, the slitted pupils giving him a decidedly cruel look. The dwarf shivered as those eyes burned a liquid gold. For Thor's sake, that blond idiot never said anything about one of _their_ kind being here! 

**_"No."_ **

.-.-.-.  
**Night 4**  
**12:00 am**

**_This is getting real old, real fast._ **

_Hadrian groaned softly as he slowly awoke, but this time; this time however, something about this night was different. As the last dredges of sleep left him, Hadrian felt his bones creak and groan with each movement that he made. There was a feeling that curled about in the darkened rooms, a feeling that he couldn't quite put a finger on._

_Now weary, Hadrian managed to push himself up. Feeling a chill going down his spine, Hadrian reached out and brushed the curtains back, tapping the orb. Blinking owlishly, Hadrian inwardly groaned as he saw that it was once again midnight. Sighing, he flicked his wand, allowing the tip to pulse softly with an ethereal blue light. Honestly, how was it that none of the others woke up whenever this happened?_

_...eh?_

_Hearing a soft rattle, Hadrian nervously edged himself over and his teal-gold eyes scanned the room carefully; the rattling growing longer. Then, his attention was immediately drawn to Neville's closet, eyes locked onto the small plush that was poking its head out. A chill going down his spine, Hadrian slowly got to his feet, his gaze ever careful and sharp, scanning the dorm with weariness._

_As he got to his feet, Hadrian shivered, rubbing at his arms as the temperatures slowly began to drop. The shadows seemed more alive then ever, racing across the walls as frost began to spread across the windows. For behind Hadrian, the orb suddenly flashed, the numbers flipping to one in the morning._

Wait -

**_What was that?_ **

_Suddenly, a pair of cold, metal fingers suddenly wrapped around his left foot; giving a harsh tug. He yelped as he was sent tumbling to the floor, chin down; hard. Hadrian groaned as he felt his chin burn; a strange warm liquid beginning to trickle. Grunting, he managed to flip over onto his back, and was left staring in stunned silence as blood red eyes glared out from underneath his bed._

_He tensed as a soft hiss greeted him, before the beast was pulling itself to its full height; the bed casually sliding from its back. There was a loud, almost deafening crack as the bed shattered upon contact; sending wooden shrapnels flying from the collision, barely giving Hadrian time to shield himself. Though, a shard got lucky and sliced his right cheek as it flew by. Hadrian lowered his arms, his eyes wide. Oh shit, his bed was completely and utterly destroyed. How the hell had that not woken anybody? It was loud enough to wake the dead and then some!_

_Soft, dark laughter whispered about; echoing loudly within Hadrian’s ears as he staggered to his feet. Looking around wildly, his heart pounding like mad, Hadrian was horrified to see another beast emerging from behind Thomas’ bed; their blood red eyes gazing into his semi-glassy orbs. Hearing a soft creak, as if a door was being opened, Hadrian turned very white as his head moved ever so slightly to the dorm room door; which was opening on its own._

_Oh hell no!_

_Before Hadrian could move, the second beast was suddenly in front of him, its large claws wrapping around him as he was forcibly lifted into the air. Strangely enough, despite its fierce looks, it was being rather gentle with him. The pressure was just strong enough to keep him from moving; but not where it would kill him._

_From the corner of his eye, Hadrian saw that the plushie was no more. Instead, a monstrous fox was staring back from within the confines of the closet. Like the others, the fox's eyes shone a bloody red; madness reflecting in those ruby eyes. Thick globs of drool could be seen dripping between its large, sharp teeth. Oh, oh this wasn't good; the damn thing was hungry._

**_Got...got to get free..._ **

_If these beasts were really modeled after them, then they too, should have a similar program. Now, this meant, and only if he was remembering his facts correctly, they had a bit of a glitch in their system; the originals, anyway. The glitch was that, if they were exposed to any amounts of bright light, their systems were forced to reboot; giving someone just enough time to get away._

_Let's see..._

_Hadrian squirmed, trying to wrestle his right hand free; only to wince as there came a painful crack and heat shot across his limb. Biting back the pain, he was able to lift his right arm, his wand still pulsing softly. "Let...me go!" Hadrian snapped, his anger fueling his magic as it traveled through his wand._

_Almost immediately, the wand lit up with a blinding blue light; illuminating the room with its ethereal glow. The beast holding him let out a growl, dropping him carelessly as it reached up to rub at their eyes. Hearing the soft growls and screeches, Hadrian knew that the others had been caught up in the light; momentarily blinding them. He only had a few minutes now to escape._

_Time to move~_

_Aching in places that shouldn't even be possible, Hadrian struggled to his feet; his lungs begging for air as he stood. Oh, he was going to be feeling that one in the morning for sure. Holding a hand over his bruised ribs and his wand in the other, Hadrian looked back and swallowed thickly. Yep, he definitely needed to run!_

_Whoops!_

_He barely avoided the wild swipe of claws aimed at his head, by the still enraged beast from behind. Hadrian stepped to his right, just as the fox slammed its hook into the floor, gauging the wood; missing his head by mere inches. Breathing heavily, Hadrian ran towards the safety of the door, which was wide open; allowing the other two to stumble into the room, madder than ever that their target was on the move._

_Owwwww~_

_He cried out as something heavy suddenly slammed into his back; his spine exploding with pain as he staggered in place. But no, he was not going to give in. Hadrian was determined to get out of the dorm and hopefully someone who could help him. Hadrian dodged another swipe; heat brushing by as he realized the damn cupcake had been thrown at him, the candle missing his flesh by a hair._

_Crap._  
_They were really serious, weren't they?_

**_Yes!_ **

_Hadrian felt a sense of relief when he saw the entryway and took his chances, by diving through. However, pain seared up his ankles and he let out a soft curse as he slammed into the hallway outside the second year dorm. Unfortunately for Hadrian, that is, the force of hitting the wall and at such an angle, that he went tumbling down the stairwell; his small body slamming unforgivingly into the cold, stone walls before landing in a boneless heap at the bottom._

**_"Hello, Hadrian."_ **

.-.-.-.  
**May 8**

Life had gotten really scary here at Hogwarts.  
Ever since the Chamber of Secrets was opened...

The teachers were on edge as more and more students were being petrified, a muggle train disappearing, all the way to the embarrassment that had been Valentines Day. None of the teachers could figure out what was causing the petrifications, where the Chamber of Secrets was, nor whatever ‘monster’ was laying in wait. It was a Merlin-be damned miracle that the school hadn't been shut down by now.

So, it was that faithful morning, as students began the day, when everything truly went wrong. More so, for those in Gryffindor. Dean, who had showered and was already dressed and ready to head down with Seamus, when he noticed that Potter's curtains were still drawn. That alone was surprising, as even Weasley of all people, was awake before him.

"Potter?" He called softly, a little concerned when there was not a sound, but the soft, breathy whines of someone in pain. He looked to Seamus, who was just as concerned as this was not in the behavior of Potter. At least, as far as either of them are aware of. Dean was about to check on him, when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, causing the dark Gryffindor to jump in place with a screech.

"Sorry," Neville sounded amused by Dean's reaction, earning a soft snicker from Seamus. "But, what's with you two?" The other asked curiously, tilting his head as Dean and Seamus exchanged uneasy looks. "I think something might be wrong with Potter," Dean said nervously, his dark eyes looking back towards the only bed with curtains still drawn tightly around it. Neville straightened in place, his brown eyes worried.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked softly as Dean nodded. "Weasley is awake before Potter," He said quietly as realization dawned on Neville. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that Ronald Weasley was usually the last boy to wake up for breakfast as he was incredibly lazy. But for someone as lazy as Weasley to be awake and downstairs before Potter...? Yeah, that alone was telling to the three boys; something was definitely wrong here.

"Alright," Neville hummed softly. "I'll go check on him," He started for the closed bed, but Dean and Seamus hung back. While they weren't close with their roommates, they were concerned about Potter, this just wasn't like the guy to sleep in. "Hadrian?" Neville called out, his voice soft and gentle as he approached Hadrian's bed. He listened closely, for signs of well, anything, really. He could hear Hadrian breath, but his breathing didn't sound right at all. It sounded fast, like he was struggling for air and that sent a chill down his spine. Swallowing thickly, Neville reached out and brushed the curtains back; before turning white from pure fear at the sight.

"Neville?" Seamus called from behind. "Is everything okay?" The sandy blond was nervous as a very white Neville took a step back from Potter's bed; one hand shakily reaching up to his mouth as if horrified by something. If there was something wrong, then there may be a problem; everyone was downstairs for breakfast, including any Prefect and teacher!

Drawing in a sharp breath, Neville's eyes harden. "I need a Hogwarts house-elf please," He spoke calmly as possible, despite the fear twisting his every thought. To the shock of Dean and the growing confusion of Seamus, a little being suddenly popped into the dorm room. Such a funny creature it was, as Dean had never seen something like it before; Seamus had, but his family wasn't rich enough to afford a House-Elf.

It stood at a height of about 3 feet with a slender, somewhat toned frame. It had pale, pinkish-purple skin with wide, light blue eyes and bat-like ears. And judging by how the pristine white cloth it wore, melded against their body, both Neville and Seamus realized that this was a female elf. The elf gave a little curtsy to Neville, her eyes calm as she straightened herself up.

"What can Mimsy be doing for young master?" Her voice was higher pitched, but still harboring a sweet tone. Neville swallowed thickly. "Mimsy, is it?" He asked gently as she nodded. "I need you to get Professor McGonagall," Neville looked back to the bed with unease. "This is an emergency," He murmured, feeling quite ill himself.

Curious, Mimsy peered around Neville, before her eyes too, widened in disbelief. "Mimsy will be getting Professor Kitty right away," She squeaked before popping out. "Neville," Dean's voice was weak, his fear causing his words to come out somewhat faint. "What is going on?" Seamus shivered, feeling a chill going down his spine as Neville remained eerily silent. "And what the hell is going on with Potter?" He demanded, weakly.

Er - 

Before Neville could answer, there was another pop as Mimsy returned with Professor McGonagall; who didn't look all that pleased by being popped in like that. "Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall's voice was sharp. "What is the meaning of this?" Looking down, Neville sighed and reluctantly stepped away from the bed; having unknowingly blocked the view, revealing the ghastly sight within.

Laying in bed, his eyes closed as if asleep, was Heir Potter. He was decidedly pale, his chest heaving as he wheezed noisily; and was gripped by a cold, clammy sweat. There was a large cut going across his right cheek, dark red blood coating his chin, and little strands of crimson red trickling down the bed, pooling onto the wooden floors below. 

"Potter?"

McGonagall was horrified by the sight, rushing forward as she gently felt for a fever and winced as she pulled her hand back. He was burning up under her touch. Alarmed by this, McGonagall withdrew her wand, waving it over the poor boy, and within minutes; a small scroll popped into existence. She took the scroll from mid-air, unfolding it as she read the results to herself.

Now white as snow herself, McGonagall looked to Mimsy with worry. "Mimsy, I need you to transport Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing _immediately_ ," She said urgently. Mimsy's eyes were wide as she nodded solemnly, now by Potter's side. She took his hand in hers, and suddenly, they were gone; just like that. Knowing that there wasn't much time, McGonagall flicked her wand, but this time; a pure silvery white light spilled out. The light quickly took shape, forming a somewhat misty looking housecat.

"Poppy," She told the cat, her voice shaking slightly. "I need you down in the Hospital Wing," McGonagall murmured. "It appears that Mr. Potter is under a curse that requires immediate attention." The cat nodded, purring softly as it turned and darted through the walls; racing towards its destination.

"P-Professor?"

...whoops.

(...)

Those who were down in the Great Hall, the students were glum as they poked at their food. The staff were grim and worried, frustrated over the fact that they had yet to discover the source of the petrifications. They were also discovering a large source of frustration was dealing with Albus's attitude concerning said Chamber and the way he had been treating a certain student.

It was with great surprise when a glowing, silvery- white cat came bounding through the walls and racing towards a very unease Madame Pomfrey. The cat opened its mouth, and the students were shocked into silence when they heard Professor McGonagall's _voice_ coming from it!

_"Poppy,"_ McGonagall’s voice echoed from the cat, shaking slightly. _"I need you down in the Hospital Wing."_ Everyone saw Pomfrey paling as she pushed her seat back in shock. _"It appears that Mr. Potter is under a curse that requires immediate attention."_ That seemed to cinch it for the staff as the cat dispersed itself, and hell broke out among the students.

If Potter was under a curse of unknown origins, then time could possibly be running out for him. Her eyes hardening, Pomfrey got to her feet, and curiously enough, grabbed the sleeve of Professor Snape, who was silent but followed her out to the Hospital Wing. Behind them, they left behind a crowd of confused students and weary staff. However, Lockhart was saying something about some odd, perhaps made up curse, but it was Dumbledore's expression that sent a chill down the spines of anyone who saw it.

Pure, raw anger.

(...)

Poppy and Severus reached the Hospital Wing, just as Mimsy popped in with her patient being laid gently on a bed. The two were taken back by the sight of Potter lying so still, growing paler by the moment as blood continued to drip from who knows where. His chest rattled as he wheezed noisily; gasping for air. Alarmed, Poppy was by his side, waving her wand as she cast diagnostic charm after diagnostic charm.

It took only a moment for the scroll to pop into existence, but the scroll continued to grow; lengthening before their very eyes. Potter was only twelve, he wasn't even a part of the House Quidditch Team; his diagnostic chart shouldn't be getting this long! After about five minutes, the scroll had stopped growing, but it was what was said on top, that got their attention.

**NIGHTMARISH NOCTE**

Basically, a nightmare curse; but this one had been twisted from its original purpose. Originally, it was designed to trap its target in a nightmare that would bring out their deepest fears, but the spell was only temporary; lasting for about a day really. Now, if the medical scroll was indeed correct, this curse was locked onto one subject; keeping Potter locked in his own mind.

Apparently, the curse had been cast at the Start-of-the-Year feast, and had been steadily growing in strength since. It would activate every now and then, then go dormant for several weeks. Unfortunately, for them, that is, the signature of the caster had degraded to where it couldn't be recognized; or so they thought. 

Unsure on how to go about treatment, Poppy consulted Heir Potter's files and raised an eyebrow when she saw that Healer Smythe of St. Mungos, was listed as the primary healer. Oh dear, she bit her lip; her eyes dimming slightly in unease. Here's hoping that the man was free; if not, the chances of Potter waking up on his own was growing slimmer by the minute.

.-.-.-.  
**Night 5**

**_"Hello, Hadrian."_ **

_His body locked in place by the pain from hitting stone walls, Hadrian groaned softly; blinking rapidly at the sounds of someone addressing him. He could hear soft footsteps as someone or something approached him; the owner giving a soft 'tsk' sound as they looked him over carefully._

_Hadrian bit back a cry as the owner knelt down and gently scooped him into their arms. He was shocked when he felt the soft, warm fur brushing against his flesh. A surprising scent of sweetened cream, honey and a faint hint of milk and vanilla, flooded his nose. It was odd, and yet, strangely comforting to the distressed child. Hadrian was confused as he was gently and carefully set down on one of the cushiest chairs in the common room; the stranger taking a step back._

_A pleasant warmth washed over him, as a warm golden light filled the common room. Turning his head slightly, Hadrian was startled to see that a fire was blazing merrily within the intricate fireplace. Feeling warmth flooding his limbs, Hadrian winced as his muscles twitched, aching as they slowly unwound once more._

**_"I do apologize for that, little rabbit."_ **

_...eh?_

_Blinking owlishly, Hadrian turned his head slightly and was taken back by who was sitting across from him. Or should that be more along the lines of what instead? They smiled when they saw the shocked look to the young boy's eyes, leaning back slightly._ **_"You know who I am,"_** _They mused as the little one seemed to shrink in on himself._

**_"...don't you?"_ **

_It was true._  
_...wasn't it?_

_Looking at the being, Hadrian inwardly frowned as he somehow recognized the sharp curve to their jawline, the leaner frame to the toned muscles. Strange markings curled around the edges of their face and trailing lightly over their leaner limbs, markings that Hadrian knew that he should recognize; but could not. They were completely foreign to Hadrian, and yet...so damn familiar._

_"...yes," Hadrian whispered._

_Their smile widened slightly, when they heard that; as if pleased. But then, their smile faded; straightening in place as their eyes bore into Hadrian's teal-gold orbs._ **_"You know that you won't last much longer under this curse,"_** _They pointed out, catching Hadrian's attention._ **_"...right?"_**

_Wait -_  
_...curse?_

_Sighing, they looked over to the fireplace, before snapping a finger. To Hadrian's eternal shock, the flames blazed with fury; turning a darker shade as a reflective-like surface formed over the greater flames. Even more shocking, was when an image began to take shape; revealing the Hospital Wing. To be more precise, his body was lying in one of the beds; white as snow and so utterly still._

_How -?_

_He looked back to the being with wide eyes. "What is this?" Hadrian asked, his voice shaken by his confusion. They tilted their head, their gaze apathetic, but there was something glittering in their pale eyes; something that sent a chill down Hadrian's spine._ **_"You've been under a nightmare curse since the beginning of the year,"_** _They said quietly, their voice soft but firm._

**_"It was originally geared towards your previous memories of your ex-relatives,"_** _They continued with a soft murmur and a shake of the head._ **_"But, the idiot got something wrong."_** _Hadrian tensed, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply; trying to calm his racing heart down as a sharp ringing echoed within his ears. His ex-relatives was it...? His teal-gold eyes flashed a wicked silver as he frowned deeply._

_Of course that bastard would do this._

**_"This curse was only to last a day,"_** _They said quietly._ **_"But, because he messed with forces he didn't understand,"_** _Their voice was growing colder by the moment, as if displeased by something._ **_"They were brought out, instead."_** _They gestured with a sharp thumb towards the stairs, where Hadrian could still hear the pounding from the dorms; the low growls sending a chill down his spine._

_They calmly stood back up, before they were suddenly in front of Hadrian; looming over him with their great height._ **_"And you, little rabbit,"_** _They crooned, placing a hand over Hadrian's chest._ **_"Your heart can't take much more,"_** _They warned._ **_"But there's more."_**

_Aw hell._

_Hearing the crackling of the fire, Hadrian's attention was drawn back to the reflection. It had seemed to zoom out, expanding on just how big the school's hospital wing really was. Soon, it focused on two people lying in bed; their bodies seemingly frozen in place. Oh, two more students had been petrified. One was a pretty, yet older girl with wavy brownish-brown hair and her robes bore a blue-and-silver stripe; indicating that she was a Ravenclaw upper year._

_Then who was...?_  
_...Granger?_

_"How'd that happen?" He asked curiously, surprised to see that Granger was the other student. Curiously enough, her left arm frozen in place as if she had been caught holding something. They snorted softly, crossing their arms as their eyes narrowed._ **_"The chit was somehow able to figure it out,"_** _They grumbled. They may not have been awake for very long, but they were aware of a few things; quite a bit, actually._

_Then what was - ?_

**_"You already know the answer."_ **

_Hadrian froze, feeling his wand slowly warm up; a soft croon coming from within. What was it, that Mr. Licht said about the Horned Serpent...? He shakily withdrew his wand, which was beginning to vibrate; the heat sinking into his fingers, as the wordless croon grew louder. Hadrian paled, gulping as he remembered what the man had said the previous year about the Horned Serpents..._

_How they would croon..._  
_...when their wielder was in great danger._

_Ever since the Chamber of Secrets had opened up, his wand would occasionally heat up and croon softly. And now that he thought about it, his wand heated up right before someone was petrified. Hold on a moment, Hadrian's teal-gold eyes narrowed slightly. Hadn't the History Professor; Cuthbert Binns, mentioned something about the founder of Slytherin himself...?_

_Salazar Slytherin had been amongst the first to be recorded as a Parslemouth; one of England’s first snake speakers. And Binns, well, according to him, the Chamber, if it was indeed real, was said to be the home of a monster. Something that only a Slytherin could control._

_Which meant a bloody snake._  
_There was a bit of a problem, though._

_Exactly what breed was down there?!_

**_"There's more, unfortunately,"_** _They muttered, somewhat sour by what had been going on in the real world. They glanced back to the fires, brow furrowed as their lips curled slightly into a snarl; exposing some rather impressive, if not sharp looking, teeth. Weary by what he would find, Hadrian reluctantly turned his head and his eyes flared as he cursed softly at the words._

**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever**

_The image suddenly warped to the Gryffindor common room where McGonagall was doing a frantic head count. He watched as she seemed to pale, realizing that someone was missing from her cubs. Hadrian looked back over, watching as their eyes glowed softly, going from one color to another and back again._

**_"What is it going to be, little rabbit?"_** _They finally asked, breathing softly as their eyes settled on a color. Hadrian tilted his head curiously, his teal-gold eyes were flashing as the left eye started to turn a familiar shade of silver._ **_"Will you let the curse run its course?"_** _Hadrian grimaced at that, nearly cringing in his seat as he heard a snarl from above._ **_"Or will you choose to wake up and rescue the red chit?"_**

_Wait -_  
_...what?_

_Their grimace suddenly became a cruel smile as they looked over to Hadrian with impish glee._ **_"While I would prefer to let the red bitch die,"_** _They snickered._ **_"It won't do us any good if she does."_** _Hadrian was silent, wondering where they were going with this, unless - oh, that's right. The girl's damn family would cause such a fuss that he would never be left alone._

**_"Exactly."_ **

**_"What's it going to be, little rabbit?"_ **

_Hadrian was silent, as he looked down at his hands; his mismatched eyes thoughtful. If he was honest with himself, Hadrian didn't care much for the youngest Weasley's; finding Ronald to be a total leech and Ginerva a stalker. Unfortunately, for Hadrian that is, the Weasley's were too damn close to the bee, and knowing what the bee wanted; he was to be expected to rescue the chit._

_Fuck..._

**_This so wasn't fair!_ **

.-.-.-.  
**May 29**

Exactly three weeks after slipping into a coma that was brought about a terrible curse; Hadrian Potter's eyes snapped open. There was just one problem, though. Potter wasn't exactly the one in control, as soft lilac eyes stared out. He blinked owlishly, his vision blurry from being asleep for so long, but they cleared sharply and he found himself staring up at the warm ceiling of the school’s own hospital wing.

What time was it?

His body, which was surprisingly free of the ache that had been plaguing him for so long, Hadrian slowly pushed himself into a sitting position; staring blankly after seeing the ghostly red light next to his bed. A light that was showing the current time; which was nearing eleven at night. Hm, that meant that everyone within her halls was fast asleep; slumbering within Morpheus' Realm.

Perfect.

Looking down at the clean blue/gray pajamas, Potter frowned. They were a size too big, as well as feeling rather rough to his more sensitive skin. Huffing a tortured breath, Potter flicked his wrist, and the pajama set became a simple black turtleneck and cloth pants that clung to his figure; and a pair of simple, yet sturdy, black flats appeared next to the bed.

**_Thank you, Mimsy._ **

Pleased, he slipped the flats on and calmly got to his feet. His legs were a bit shaky from not having to move for days on end, but he would deal with that later. Now, it was time to clean the house of a pesky little pest; so to speak. Eyes glittering like gems, Potter strode forward; slipping into the sweet shadows, disappearing from the hospital wing altogether.

(...)

Seriously now?

Potter's eyes narrowed slightly as he stuck to the shadows, having gone from the hospital wing to stepping out into the abandoned bathroom that the spirit of Myrtle Warren had taken over in death. He was completely taken back by the sight of the leech and his two older brothers; the twins, desperately entering as they looked around for something. Hold on, how did they find out about the Chamber, much less its actual location?

Hmm...

Listening closely, he made his decision as the leech spoke. "Hermione said that the entrance was somewhere in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Weasley whined as the twins exchanged uneasy looks. "Myrtle is the youngest ghost here," One twin mused thoughtfully. "So, she would know the location better than anyone in the castle," The other pointed out,

Moaning Myrtle...?  
Really ya dipsticks?

_"Why are you here?"_ A young, girlish voice demanded as the spirit of a fourteen-year-old girl, suddenly poked her head through a stall. Her dark hair had been tired in a set of pigtails, eyes forever hidden by a pair of round frames and her robes had indicated that she had once been a Ravenclaw. The twins swallowed thickly, a little nervous as she was literally in their faces. 

"To ask," The first twin said uneasily. "How you died." Myrtle's face suddenly brightened at that, and she got a little smile on her lips as she pulled herself through the stall door. _"Oh,"_ She breathed, positively joyful. _"It was horrid!"_ Myrtle breathed. _"I was hiding here because Olive Hornby was making fun of me."_ Strangely enough, the twins flinched at that, their eyes looking elsewhere as Myrtle spoke, though the leech looked annoyed.

_"I heard a boy's voice,"_ She frowned, as if trying to remember something about that tragic day. _"I remember stepping out to tell him to go away,"_ She shrugged nonchalantly at that. _"And I died."_ The twins were taken back by that sudden admission. "Just like that?" The second twin sounded a little skeptical of her words, after all.

Myrtle nodded. 

_"I do remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes,"_ She mused, before gesturing a shimmering hand over to the sinks. _"By that sink, over there."_ A closer inspection at the sinks, revealed that one had black snakes carved into the handle. This was it, this was the entrance to the infamous Chamber of Secrets. But why in Merlin's name did the man choose a freaking bathroom of all places?!

**_Idiots._ **

Myrtle was surprised when the three Gryffindor boys suddenly started to nod off. Their eyes, which had been bright with growing fear, were dimming as sleepiness tugged at their consciousness. Well, it was quite late, and well past curfew time. It was no wonder the three were ready to fall asleep where they stood! One-by-one, the three Weasley boys fell asleep, crumbling to the floor as Morpheus' gentle arms wrapped around them. 

So, imagine Myrtle's surprise when another student walked out from the shadows; looking to be about the same age as the youngest Weasley boy. She looked at him carefully, noting the red tinted inky locks, pale skin, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were a pale shade of lilac, the pupils holding the barest of slits; pupils that narrowed at the sight of the Gryffindor boys.

He looked up, meeting her gaze.

He gave a slight smile, before raising a finger as if to shush her. Myrtle tilted her head, wondering if he was a student; but saw that he wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead, he was wearing some rather nice, if not comfortably looking, muggle clothes. Perhaps a muggleborn like she had been, or was he perhaps a muggle-raised halfblood? Ooh, if only she knew!

What?

Myrtle Warren may have been dead, but that didn't mean that she didn't pay attention to the living. This wasn't exactly common knowledge, but many who hadn’t moved on; enjoyed watching their loved ones. A once-in-a-lifetime chance. And well, let's face facts. The spirits of Hogwarts were big gossip hounds, some of them were even worse than the students at times!

...eh?

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she was alone in the bathroom. Myrtle looked around nervously, poking her head through the stalls, but it was true. She was alone in the bathroom, along with three sleeping students. 

Sweet Merlin, who was that boy?

(...)

Well, well, well.  
What do we have here?

Bypassing the overly large door, Potter entered the main tunnels that belonged to the Chamber. The walls were a dark green, harboring a shiny surface. Jagged rocks that grew from the ceiling and lined the pathway, torches lit up on their own as he walked by. Great tunnels lined all sides as he continued his trek through the Chamber.

Hm...  
...oh?

Potter turned his head to the right, only to see a pale, still form lying in a boneless heap. So, that’s where you've been hiding chit. His lilac eyes were blank, hardening as he strode forward. And when he saw the opened black journal by the girl’s side, Potter knew that he had found the source of this year's frustration; Ginerva Weasley.

"Harry Potter," A low, husky voice mused.  
"So, we finally meet."

Potter was silent as his eyes closed, breathing deeply for he finally broke into low, dark laughter. **"Again,"** His voice had begun to deepen, a faint echo caressing his words as he spoke. **"Right body, wrong soul,"** Potter mocked as he slowly turned around, his eyes glowing softly; having turned a bright, unnatural shade of purple.

**"Tom Marvolo Riddle,"** Potter mused, his lips twisting into a smile far too wide for the human mouth. **"Is it not?"** Tom Riddle stared at the boy, as if surprised. This boy was nothing like he suspected nor anything what he remembered a Potter looking like. Though, the boy did have traces of Potter and Black mixed in, along with an older, more powerful bloodline. A closer inspection, left a chill going through him as he realized that there was a chance that Potter may not be human.

**"Unfortunately,"** Potter sighed as his eyes looked from Tom to Ginerva and back again. **"I can't let you kill her."** Tom raised an eyebrow, as he fiddled with the girl's hand me down wand. "Have a crush, do we?" He mocked as Potter's eyes glowed fiercely, his lips curling into a snarl; exposing needle sharp fangs.

**"We would never be with someone as worthless as she,"** He hissed, as if two people were speaking as one. Tom took a step back, grimacing as an inkling of some _thing_ crept down his spine. What was this feeling? It felt familiar and yet, foreign at the same time. He wasn't sure how he felt about this anymore, wondering how he came into the possession of a blood traitor.

“The walls have ears,” Potter warned him. “Not yet,” He continued, his head tilted to the side. “But you, Tom Riddle,” Potter smiled again, but there was a more malicious twist to it. “Voldemort,” He corrected himself as Tom gave a pained groan, choking on fresh blood as a painful heat blossomed across his chest. “H-How did you know?” He rasped, blood trickling from his mouth as Potter chuckled. **"Please,"** He mocked. **"Did you really think people wouldn't look into such a ridiculous name?"** Potter's smile grew as he cackled softly. **"Since you're a fan of riddles,"** Potter giggled, a sound that carried a hint of madness. **"Answer this one,"** He said sweetly.

**"What do you think will happen,"** Potter said slowly, his eyes twinkling. **"When I remove my hand from your chest?"** He hummed as Tom's eyes widened in horror; realization dawning on him. Right now, Potter was the only reason why he hadn’t collapsed, but he wasn't liking how the younger boy was looking so intently at his diary. **"Or, what will happen to that little diary of yours, hm?"**

Oh shit.

With a wide, toothy smile, Potter removed his hand from Tom's chest with a loud, visible wet squelch. As his arm was lowered, Tom saw that it was coated in fresh blood, before Potter lifted his hand, revealing that he was holding something between unusually long nails. Choking on his own blood, Tom feebly looked down; only to see a gaping hole in his chest...right where his heart was.

Then that meant...  
Fuck.

**"Times up...~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sure doesn't want to give up control, do they?


	17. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's third year, but this time, Hadrian's patience is running very, _very_ thin. Haven't you learn by now?
> 
> Don't try to control what was never yours.

_Looking down at his blood soaked arm, Potter merely raised an eyebrow as he looked back up into the stunned gaze of Tom Riddle. Purple eyes aglow, Potter gazed back at the visage that was once Voldemort; a gaze devoid of all life. Who would have thought that someone as insane as Voldemort, had been like any other person? Potter wasn't stupid, oh no, far from it._

_He knew the truth._  
_They both did._

_Despite his house status, Tom Marvolo Riddle had been one of the more popular students of his era. He was polite and courteous with others, always had the best grades and had been Prefect and Head Boy. Tom Riddle was handsome and with the charisma to get what he wanted. He could have done so much good for magical England. Instead, he throws that all away for...for what, anyway?_

_A half-life reduced to sheer madness and paranoia?_

**_"Pathetic,"_** _Potter muttered, shaking his head as if disgusted by something. His eyes then looked over to where the diary laid innocently by the chit's hands; and Tom felt a trickle of fear crawling down his spine. How could things have gotten so out of control for him?_

_He knew that he had been trapped in the diary for over fifty years as his older self had gone on to doing what he believed was right; the purification of their world. Muggles, mudbloods and half-bloods who lived with those animals had no right to know about their beloved magic; most likely they would expect magic to be the answer to every little thing in life. While many would consider that to be the proper answer, Tom didn't._

_No._  
_Magic wasn't always the answer._

_Tom had found a way that would allow himself to live longer and, while the ritual had been painful; it appeared to have worked. Or so he thought at the time. While half of his soul lived in the diary, the other half had gone on to do some rather questionable, if amoral things. Well, at least what he was able to discern from the chit._

_It appeared that his older self had somehow gone insane, wiping bloodlines down to a mere two to three, or wiping them out all together. Tom had been forced to grow up in an orphanage himself, and it had been sheer hell. He knew that he had wanted to change that, as his childhood was something that should never have happened; and no child should have to experience that kind of pain._

_Tom could remember a Charleus Potter, a Gryffindor, if his memory was correct. He had been one of the more friendlier students who was kind to everyone; even Slytherins. His nerves were on fire now, and his vision was beginning to blur. Hadn't...hadn't Charleus been courting someone at the time he sealed his soul? What was her name again...?_

_It was a Black, wasn't it?_

_...why was it getting so hard to think?_

_Holding a hand over what was left of his chest, Tom feebly followed Potter's gaze and he turned a ghostly white as he saw a long, but thin tendril of some..._ thing _piercing his precious diary. That shouldn't even be possible, what with all of the enchantments he had woven into it. And it shouldn't have been able to pierce the leather binding, not with how flimsy it looked._

**_"You won't be needing this anymore,"_** _Potter mused with a sly smile as he squeezed the still beating organ that he held within his hand. Tom choked a cry, doubling over as Potter began to squeeze the organ. Tighter and tighter, and Tom soon found it hard to breathe; darkness flooding his vision as Potter continued to squeeze._

_Without warning, there came a loud, wet squelch as the organ was finally crushed. As if mimicking his actions, the tendril drove itself in even deeper, a slick black ink-like substance came pouring out; splattering across the cold floors. Potter turned an impassive gaze as light started to pour from Tom's gaping chest; droplets of light trickling down his ghostly white face._

_Tom was staring at Potter with such fear, that it would have been considered somewhat comical if anyone saw them. Especially, if they knew who Tom Riddle really was. So, seeing the infamous Tom Riddle backing away from someone like Hadrian Potter, yeah, it was hilarious. Potter gazed back with such apathy, that it was a bit disturbing, to say the least. His lips curled slightly, exposing some rather impressive teeth in a wide, toothy grin. The last thing Tom Riddle ever saw, was a smile far too wide and a casual little wave; then nothing at all._

_Now, for the little chit who started this whole damn mess in the first place._

_Ginerva Weasley, a stalker of a girl with a dangerous obsession. Breathing deeply, as the remnants of Riddle's toxic magic was leaving her, Potter’s nose flared as he glared down at her. She reeked of rotten fruit and soured milk, a rather disgustingly nauseating stench for some. Ugh, the girl was no better than the rest of them..._

_But first..._  
_To get rid of that!_

_"...ri..."_

_...huh?_

_"...adri..."_

.-.-.-.  
**September 1, 1993**

"Earth to Hadrian," Blaise called softly, concerned by the dimness to his friend's mismatched eyes. It took Hadrian a few moments to realize what was going on, and finally snapped out from his thoughts. "You still with us?" The Italian teen asked with bemusement, leaning back in his seat. Shaking his head as if to clear the fog away, the now thirteen-year-old Hadrian Potter flushed, scratching a cheek in embarrassment.

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking down at Plushtrap. The little 'tron was giving him a curious look, but patted his hand in comfort, anyway. "It's alright kitten," Millicent said softly, sensing his embarrassment. "But what were you thinking about so deeply, anyway?" It was odd to the Slytherins to find Hadrian so deep in thought, that he wouldn't notice of their arrival, or when the train departed.

Oh...

"About last year," He mumbled, frowning a bit as Blaise looked annoyed. "You mean the Chamber?" Theo asked as Hadrian sighed tiredly. "Among other things," He muttered, grimacing as he rubbed the back of his neck in a somewhat slow manner. That damn curse notwithstanding. Having the infamous Chamber of Secrets opened like that, had been a real eye opener. Not once did the staff figure out who had opened the damn thing, nor what the so-called 'monster' within. They couldn't even figure out what had been causing the petrifications in the first place! Then, to have someone curse a student like Hadrian without anyone noticing a thing, had been the final straw for some. 

When the ominous news had been announced via the misty cat like that, Blaise recalled seeing the hardening to the face of one of their year's Hufflepuff’s; a Susan Bones, if he was right. Oh, that's right; there was an Amelia Bones in the Ministry, wasn’t there? A pleased smile graced his lips as he thought about that.

No doubt about it.  
Dumbledore was going to be on thin ice for awhile.

So much had changed, really.

Blaise was thoughtful as Hadrian stretched lazily. To think, two years earlier when they started their journey at Hogwarts, not once did Blaise expect himself to become friends with the supposed savior of the magical world; Hadrian Potter. Nor, how close he would become with some of his fellow Slytherin's. What was really nice, was seeing how even someone like Draco Malfoy could grow up.

Hadrian was still on the small side, a side effect to his earlier childhood. Thankfully, he wasn't as pale or thin as he had been before. His skin was more of a soft cream, his inky locks now fell in soft, natural curls and his eyes; they were completely mismatched now. Hadrian’s right eye was a shimmering teal-gold with a darker golden ring around his slitted pupil. And his left eye, it was a pure, shining silver; pupil and all.

"Did -" Tracey swallowed thickly as Hadrian's attention was slowly drawn to her. "Did the curse do...do that?" She pointed to her own left eye, before realization dawned on Hadrian. Plushie visibly flinched, his shoulders tensing as his head lowered. At the same time, Hadrian reached a shaken hand to his left eye, his eyes dim and his expression was oddly blank. "No," He finally spoke, admitting with a soft, tired smile. "Just something that should have stayed asleep," Hadrian continued with a soft murmur. "It's best not to think of it," Plushie warned, seeing the darkening to the boy's right eye. Shaking his head, as if to clear away the dark thoughts, Hadrian looked down at Plushie with a soft smile and an agreeing nod.

"You're lucky that your uncle didn't pull you out," Plushie continued as Hadrian grimaced in understandment. "But, boy," Plushie shuddered visibly, as if recalling something horrible. "He was madder than I've ever seen him." Hadrian blinked owlishly, before shuddering at the memory. 

Hm...

"This uncle of yours," Theo mused, catching Hadrian and Plushie's attention. "What exactly does he do?" Hadrian blinked owlishly, before his cheeks became dusted with a soft pink hue. Oh, after two years of knowing each other, Hadrian never told them about his uncle Will...?

Whoops.

"My uncle," Hadrian said softly, as Plushie leaned into his side; watching the others carefully. "He and his partner, Henry have their own restaurant." Hearing this, Millicent perked up a bit. It wasn't exactly known, save for those who truly knew her, but Millicent had a passion for food. Sadly, magical England had little in the ways of restaurants. "What kind of restaurant?" Daphne asked curiously, having returned after checking on her little sister.

"Italian primarily," Hadrian said quietly. "But there's a variety of selections to choose from," He continued, his voice soft. "You can't forget about the animatronics," Plushie piped up with a toothy grin. Theo tilted his head curiously. "What's...what's an ani-ani," Hadrian raised an eyebrow, blinking before bemusement washed over him as he chuckled softly. "You mean, _animatronic_ , don't you?" He sounded amused as Theo flushed, but nodded shyly.

"Well," Hadrian grinned, his mismatched eyes twinkling. "Plushie just so happens to be an animatronic." The five Slytherin's stared at the little rabbit in shocked disbelief. "Y-you're an animatronic?" Tracey squeaked, fumbling a bit over her words; as the unknown term seemed to send a chill through her. "Yep!" Plushie chirped. "B-But what is an animatronic?" Blaise questioned nervously, looking at Plushtrap with a bit more weariness now. 

Smart move, really.

"An animatronic is a robot that can be designed to resemble a human or an animal," Hadrian recited. "They bring joy and entertainment in various establishments," He continued with a grin of his own. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is all about fun, family and entertainment." Plushie snickered as he nudged Hadrian playfully. "You've been hanging around Scott too much," He teased as Hadrian flushed from the gentle words. "You're even starting to sound like the guy!"

"Do not," Hadrian sulked as the little tron cackled. "Whose Scott?" Tracey asked curiously. "And how are you alive if you're a, what was it, a robot?" She continued, sounding so confused that it was funny, actually. Hadrian snorted softly. "Scott's one of the people who works for my uncle," He gave a slight smile and with a shake of the head, spoke again. "And how Plushie is alive, well, that's classified."

...oh.

Hadrian settled back, feeling a bit sleepy himself. He wasn't all that hungry at the moment, and was about to nod off when Daphne spoke up, and quite suddenly at that. "Hadrian, have you heard about what happened this summer?" She asked curiously, seeing his eyes suddenly brightened as he turned to focus on her. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," Millicent piped up. "The prison here?" Hadrian asked, frowning slightly as he tried to recall his lessons. "Yeah," Blaise agreed with a nod. "He's believed to have been a part of You-Know-Who's forces," He said grimly. "He was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents," Theo said quietly, watching Hadrian's reactions carefully. He wasn't sure how Hadrian would react to such devastating news, and well, he had the right to be weary.

"Did he now?" Hadrian's voice, while pleasant, held a distinct iciness to it. "I hope that there was a trial," He continued, his smile turning sharp, frigid really. Blaise hesitated, his eyes darting to the side as Hadrian's silver eyes scanned them carefully; wait - what? Wasn't his right eye a teal-gold? How'd it turn silver like that? Before Blaise could speak, the train was beginning to slow down. "We can't be there already," Tracey sounded confused as she tilted her head. "...can we?" Something about this didn't feel right all of a sudden. A sudden look to the window, confirmed Tracey's suspicions.

As the temperatures began to drop, the lights flickering without warning, a thick layer of frost was beginning to spread across the windows. "Oh, they wouldn't," Blaise said with a groan, shivering as the frost continued to grow and spread. Theo winced, as a chill crept down his spine; faint cries whispering in his gradually darkening thoughts. "They did," He pointed out, cringing as the cries grew louder. 

"What?" Plushie squeaked, eyes darting from one kid to another with concern. He was worried when he saw that they were all beginning to shiver. "What's going on?" Plushie wasn’t liking how pale Hadrian was, the teen was so very still by now. Hadrian was clenching and unclenching his fists, eyes eerily blank; the light having gone out as he frowned deeply. "Dementors," Blaise said angrily, his eyes darkening until they could have been mistaken for being black.

Dementors?

"What's a De...Dementor?" Plushie rasped, his programming kicking in as his eyes began to glow brighter. The shadows within the compartment seemed to be more alive than ever, withering angrily as the temperatures continued to drop at an alarming rate. 

"A Dementor," Blaise growled, gritting his teeth as he did his best to calm down. The Ministry of Magic were really a bunch of incompetnet fools, with the Minister; Cornelius Fudge, being the highest among them! This action of theirs really did them in! "A Dementor is the guard of Azkaban," He continued, as Plushtrap listened intently. "They force you to relive your worst memories."

...what?

Just then, the door rattled ominously, and one-by-one the kids looked at it with weariness. Then, ever so slowly, the door began to creak open; flooding the compartment with a chill so deadly that they could see their breaths coming out as frozen puffs. An eerie gray hand could be seen, gripping the door as it slowly opened; the flesh a rotten, putrid shade of a color.

Oh, hells bells.

Looming in the entryway was something that could only be from the darkest of dreams. It easily towered over the kids, completely clad from head to toe in a rotting, tattered black cloak. You could not see its face, which was probably a good thing, as it was hidden within the folds of its shadowy cloak. As if sensing their gazes, the rotting hand was immediately withdrawn.

This was bad.  
Real bad.

What happened next, was a bit shocking.

It was Plushtrap who noticed it first, well, more along the lines of feeling it. He felt Hadrian go very still, as if paralyzed by something. But then, Hadrian drew his right arm and without warning, he was in front of the Dementor; who screeched, taking a step back. Peering around Hadrian, Blaise saw why the Dementor had staggered back like that. The Dementor was now clutching at its left arm where a visible cut stood out against its rotten flesh; a dark bluish-black fluid was dripping from the wound. The fluid hissed as it splattered onto the floor, leaving behind a small burn across the carpet. Was...was that blood? Dementors could actually bleed?

Following the Dementor's gaze, Blaise was stunned to see that Hadrian was suddenly holding a long and gleaming knife. A knife that was coated with a similar substance that was dripping from the Dementor's wound. Hadrian lifted his head, revealing icy, yet pure silver eyes as he glared at the abomination. And when he spoke, it was as if two people were speaking as one. One voice clearly belonged to Hadrian, but the other was an unknown masculine voice; one that sent a chill of some... _thing_ down their spines.

**"Get. Out."**

Surprisingly enough, the Dementor fled; just as a silver light came flooding down the halls. The light caused a few of the abominations to screech, but fled for safety. Gradually, the students started to come out from their compartments, trembling like a leaf; their faces a chalky white. They couldn’t understand why so many Dementors had been on the train, as they should have been safe.

However, as a nervous and shaken trolley lady explained, along with a man with graying brown hair and rich amber eyes, the students finally understood. The Minister had ordered the Dementors to, not only track down Sirius Black, but to protect the students. However, the Dementors could not determine who was who, and had nearly feasted on the terrified students. Apparently the man was to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; one Remus Lupin. As the explanations were dying down, Lupin was making sure to pass out small bars of chocolate as, according to him, chocolate was really the only way to get rid of the chill a Dementor always brought out. Hm, maybe, just maybe, they had finally gotten someone who could actually teach?

Well...until the infamous curse kicked in, anyway.

But, then something funny happened between Hadrian and the new teacher. As Lupin was going down the train cars, passing out the chocolates, he came to a halt; just outside the compartment that had Hadrian and the others. He breathed deeply, finding an eerily familiar scent; one that he hadn't smelt in years, one that brought out a sense of nostalgia. 

Taking a deep breath, as if to steady himself, Remus reached out and gently knocked on the door; having heard the commotion from within. It took a moment or two, before someone finally answered; a thin boy with dark hair and eyes looked him over carefully, before quietly taking a step back, allowing the man to enter the compartment. He found his cub surrounded and being comforted by three girls and two boys; one who had been the one to allow him inside. There was an odd looking stuffed rabbit by his side, a toy that left him, Remus Lupin, highly uneasy. It was almost as if the rabbit was alive, but that was impossible, even by magic's standards. "Is everyone okay in here?" Lupin finally asked, his eyes scanning them carefully.

"We're fine," One of the girl's said softly, not looking up from where she was comforting his cub. "But that Dementor, on the other hand," She continued with a pained wince. "Not so much." Lupin tilted his head, noting their decidedly pale faces. "May I ask why?" He was genuinely curious, as it was well known that not much could get a Dementor to retreat; save for the Patronus Charm, that is.

"Look down," A boy who bore strong Italian blood said dryly; not even looking up from the soft cooing as they all tried to bring his cub out from the shocked state. Confused, Remus looked down and raised an eyebrow at the sight. There, sitting out against the soft carpet, was a rather ugly burn with splatters of some strange substance. "Apparently," The teen continued with a soft murmur. "Dementors can bleed, and it's acidic to boot."

...what?

Hand twitching, Hadrian's head slowly lifted up, and his mismatched eyes met the weary amber ones of Remus Lupin. He tilted his head, eyes oddly blank as he frowned. How curious for a new teacher. Now, for the biggest question when dealing with the new teacher.

Was he a pigeon?  
Or someone with their own thoughts?

Only time would tell.

.-.-.-.

Are you freaking kidding?!

The Dementors were going to be staying the entire year; having been sent to guard them from the supposed madman that was Sirius Black. Everyone honestly believed that Black was the Dark Lord's right hand, and how he betrayed the Potter's to their death. There had to be a reason why he would suddenly break out of Azkaban, muttering something about Hogwarts...

This was going to be a _long_ year!

.-.-.-.  
**September 2**

The following morning, found a somewhat tired Hadrian sitting down for breakfast, enjoying a bowl of hot porridge with fresh blueberries and a cup of Chai tea; watching as more students piled into the Great Hall. He wasn't sure how this year was going to go, especially with those abominations crawling about. It also didn't help that Hadrian was a little worried about his class schedule this year.

The previous year, when he learned about the electives that were opened to those who were third year and above, Hadrian had been excited about the potential new classes. He made sure to sign up for Arthimancy and Runes, as they looked to be quite interesting. By taking those classes, he was opening himself to some most interesting careers; both in England and in America. 

There was a bit of a problem, though.  
The bee.

Hadrian was concerned that the bee may try to find a way to circumvent his class schedule. The last two years alone, told him just how far the man was willing to go for the supposed 'greater good' bullshit. After awhile he had finished off most of his porridge, and around that time, the Heads were handing out the class schedules to their students, and well, Hadrian had been right to be weary.

Scanning his schedule carefully, Hadrian's eyes flashed dangerously as he frowned. "Professor McGonagall," His voice, while pleasant, was distinctly cold; catching her attention. "I'm afraid that you gave me the wrong schedule," He said quietly, glaring down at the offending parchment. 

McGonagall sighed exasperatedly. "No Mr. Potter," She said tiredly. "I did not." His right eye started to bleed silver as his frown gained a sharper edge. "There's been a mistake," He said icily. "I did _not_ sign up for Care of Magical Creatures **or** Divination," Several students who were nearby, shivered slightly as they could practically hear the acid coating his words. It may have been two years, but there was one thing that was clear amongst the Gryffindors, you did **not** want Potter mad at you.

He was damn scary for a reason!

Breathing deeply, Hadrian closed his eyes; silently counting down as he did his best to calm down. Still silent, he gathered his things, before heading to the door; his head lowered. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall demanded, hotly. His head twitched slightly, a low crack emitting as his bones stretched lazily. "Back to the dorms, obviously," Hadrian announced. "Oh, and dragon?" Silence fell upon the hall as everyone turned to the Malfoy heir one-by-one. Malfoy gulped, swallowing thickly as Potter spoke. "Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, surprising quite a few. "I suggest listening to the teacher for once," Potter said bluntly. 

...eh?

Without warning, Potter's head snapped up as a single pure silver eye turned to glare at the Headmaster. And if looks could kill, Dumbledore would be dead several times over. At the same time, the man's goblet suddenly cracked; spilling pumpkin juice over his plate. Huffing, Potter stalked off; muttering darkly under his breath.

Oh dear.

"What was that about?" Thomas wondered out loud, as Seamus shuddered. "I'd rather not," He muttered. Potter really did look like he was going to commit mass murder, and if the rumors about him from the train were true; he probably _could_ do it. And what was that about his schedule...?

Hm...

(...)

**Rl ej'h ihew, oep cje hrmh.**

Hadrian's brow furrowed as his lips curled in disgust, slowly making his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was still far too angry to respond, and well, he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk really. The owner sighed, before Hadrian suddenly stilled in place; feeling a pair of thin, but strong arms wrap around his waist, nuzzling him softly.

**Lwlgohrnjv nbb fl znjl.**

_The road to hell was paved with good intentions..._  
...wasn't that how it went?

.-.-.-.

Damnit Draco.  
You just can't control that bloody mouth of yours, can you?

Thanks to your big mouth, you just made everything a whole lot more difficult.

.-.-.-.  
**September 9**

Thursday.  
Their very first DADA class.

From what the older students were saying, Professor Lupin really knew his stuff and had made their first lesson really interesting. He was even able to keep the attention of those who weren't fond of schoolwork, focusing on him with his words. What was really fun was getting practical experience; and it was something that all years needed, especially after the last two years of disastrous teaching.

Let's see how this lesson goes, shall we?

(...)

Thank heavens for small mercies, huh?

Hadrian had settled down in class, relieved when Blaise and Theo sat by him, though he didn't mind when Thomas and Finnegan also chose seats nearby. With this arrangement, all four had knowingly, or unknowingly in some, prevented the pigeon and know-it-all bitch from sitting anywhere near him. After all, Weasley's hatred for all things Slytherin's was well known among the students of their year.

As the last student crawled in; Weasley, Professor Lupin gave a tired, yet encouraging smile to the class of second year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. "Today is going to be a day you won't forget," He said softly. "Now, who can tell me about Boggarts?" Everyone exchanged surprised looks, before groaning softly as Granger eagerly raised her hand. Surprised, Lupin did call on her and almost regretted it immediately as she spoke in her nasally tone; as if haughty about something.

"A Boggart is a shapeshifting creature that can take on your worst fear," She recited as several snorted at her textbook answer. "Hmm, not quite," Hadrian murmured. His voice, while soft, was firm and loud enough to silence the class. Granger, on the other hand, was fuming as she shot him a dirty look. "Care to explain your answer, Mr. Potter?" Lupin asked curiously, leaning against his desk as he watched his cub 

Sighing, Hadrian lowered his quill. "What many here may not know," He began, sounding tired. "Is that those in the non-magical world are aware of what Boggarts are." He tilted his head. "Or should I say, those who study folklore, would know about them."

This caught the attention of those who were solely raised in the magical world; looking at the teen with surprise. _"Veramente?"_ Zabini asked, surprised when Hadrian nodded. "Yes, a Boggart is known as a fae or spirit that may attach itself to a home," Hadrian's voice mused softly. "Those are the more harmless types," He snorted. "They usually just cause a string of mischief that's more annoying than anything else."

_"Quanti tipi ci sono?"_ Zabini questioned. "Mundanes only know about two," Hadrian admitted with a shake of the head. "The ones who attach themselves to a home, and the ones who live in areas like swamps or bogs," He frowned. "Those who dwell in the swamps are considered to be highly dangerous as they tend to like children quite a bit."

Children...?  
He didn't mean what they thought he did, did he...?

However, looking into those dead eyes, Theo shuddered, confirming several students unease as they realized that _yes_ ; Potter meant what he said. Muggles were just plain weird to think something like that could ever exist! "Oh, and Professor," Potter's voice was low, but there was a clear warning in his tone. "I do hope there's a reason why you're asking about a Boggart?"

"As in allowing us to confront our fears, hm?"

It was a little disturbing how accurate he could be at times. Lupin, on the other hand, was a bit taken back by the clarity of the question. "Well, yes, actually," He admitted, sheepishly as he looked over to where an ornate wardrobe sat; a wardrobe that the kids didn't recall seeing before. The door rattled ominously as the wardrobe shook. Hold on, the kids backed up nervously. 

Was...was there an _actual_ boggart in that thing?!

"And please," Potter's voice murmured softly as he leaned back in his seat; his apathetic gaze meeting the uneasy one of their professor. " _No_ false assumptions," He warned, his voice distinctly sharp. Zabini side glanced his way, looking quite curious about his words. _"Stai bene?"_ Zabini asked softly, a little concerned. _"Sto bene,"_ Potter muttered back, ignoring the skeptical look he was getting in return.

_"Hadrian,"_ Zabini warned. _"Qualcosa ti sta ovviamente infastidendo,"_ He pointed out dryly. _"Sei più sarcastico del solito,"_ Zabini continued, giving him a pointed look. Potter suddenly grimaced, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck. _"Sono davvero così trasparente?"_ He asked with a wince.

_"Sì."_

Grumbling sourly, Potter rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. _"Non mi permetterà di provare,"_ Hearing his words, Zabini raised an eyebrow. _"Questo è tutto?"_ He asked, sounding skeptical. _"Ecco perché sei arrabbiato?"_ Blaise didn't take Hadrian for being the jealous type at all. _"No,"_ Hadrian growled as he turned an icy gaze on the nervous professor. 

_"Il mio problema è,"_ He said coldly. _"che il nostro stimato professore è proprio come gli altri."_ Potter's voice was so cold, that you could feel the temperatures drop from his words alone. Zabini tilted his head, his brown eyes thoughtful; before realization dawned on him. _"Probabilmente pensa che io abbia paura di quel maledetto ipocrita."_

Zabini practically choked at this moment, staring at Potter with wide, horrified eyes; looking somewhat pale. Di-did Hadrian really say what he thought he did? _"Hai appena chiamato il D-Oscuro Signore un ipocrita..."_ Blaise stuttered, his voice weak. “Perché lui è uno,” Hadrian snapped back. “Care to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Zabini?” Lupin asked dryly as said teen’s cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

Whoops.

"He, uh," Zabini rubbed his neck in a nervous manner. "Hadrian referred to You-Know-Who as a freaking _hypocrite_ ," Blaise said weakly, causing quite a few students; Slytherin's especially, to choke on almost nothing. One-by-one, every student, including their professor, turned to stare at Potter in absolute disbelief. 

It was official.  
Potter was freaking crazy!

"The man is a hypocrite of the highest order," Hadrian grumbled sourly. "I am not, nor have I ever been afraid of that silly **child** ," His words suddenly sounded off, the last bit had broken at that moment; a crackling noise underlining the cruelty of his tone. It was as if there had been a second voice joining his, but that was impossible.

...wasn't it?

Well, shall we continue?

A little unsettled by his cub's words, Remus' eyes traveled over the class; making note of each student. He could see who would be the ones to excel, the lazy and restless, and those who would be nothing but trouble. Sighing, Lupin gestured for Neville to come up first; oh dear, that may not have been a wise decision, professor...

Neville swallowed thickly, but slowly got to his feet and shuffled over to the professor; who had gently placed a hand on his shaking shoulders. "A Boggart is as Miss Granger and Mr. Potter said," Lupin mused thoughtfully. "It is a shapeshifter, capable of taking on your worst fear," He continued. "However, if there was more than one victim, it would have trouble choosing a form."

...really now?

"The repelling charm is simple to use," He called over his shoulder. "It is the _Riddikulus_ spell, and when used properly," Lupin explained as he withdrew his wand. "A Boggart's form becomes more humorous." Neville looked up nervously, his eyes darting to the wardrobe as the professor spoke. "Tell me, Neville," Lupin spoke as his eyes looked back to where the curious students were watching; and in some cases, listening. "What is it that scares you the most?"

...eh?

Neville was pale as he looked down at his feet. "P-Professor S-Snape," He mumbled incoherently. Lupin straightened from where he stood, looking down at the nervous boy with a raised eyebrow; concerned by how he was reacting. Remus knew that Severus had a temper on him, and wasn't the most patient of men when it came to potions. But to be a child's Boggart? How had the man gotten so bad to allow something like that to happen?

"P-Professor Snape," Neville's voice was a little bit louder, just a little bit stronger; catching the attention of his fellow classmates. Alright, they knew that Snape was a pretty harsh teacher, but to have it reach the point where you would become the Boggart of someone else was pretty telling. Severus Snape definitely needed some anger management courses. But the chances of him actually going, were pretty damn slim. Oh well, one can dream, can't they?

Hm...  
Oh!

"Neville," Lupin looked kindly down at him. "Your grandmother, does she still have that eagle hat of hers?" Neville looked up with wide eyes, before his lips curled slightly into a faint smile. Oh yes, his grandmother had a horribly out of date and style type of hat. It bore a lifelike eagle on top complete with an old, faded brown feather. He nodded shyly as Lupin seemed to grin; hm, wonder what was so funny...?

"I think you know what to do," Lupin said with a playful smile. "Don’t you?" When Neville withdrew his old wand out, that was all that was needed before Lupin calmly unlocked the wardrobe. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, _Professor Snape_ emerged from the wardrobe; dark eyes eerily blank as he slowly strode towards a nervous Neville. "Now, Neville!" Lupin warned.

_"R-Riddikulus!"_ Neville cried, stuttering a bit as the Boggart staggered back before its clothing abruptly changed. Everyone was left gaping at the sight of Snape in a green dress that was rather form fitting, a pink feathery scarf and one hideous looking hat that held a seemingly lifelike eagle on top. Good thing the real Snape wasn't here!

"Ah-hem."  
...spoke too soon.

As if by some silent command, every student turned their head to where, there, standing in the entryway, was one Severus Snape. The man's black eyes had narrowed, the edges having tightened as he frowned; the only sign of his displeasure. But, Lupin, on the other hand, winced as he looked away; almost embarrassed really. He could see that Severus was _very_ angry right now, only he wasn't allowing his emotions to show.

Oh...  
Nice knowing you Neville.

"What," Snape's voice was decidedly cold. "May I ask is _this_?" He gestured towards the Boggart, who was still locked in the man's form. From the corner of his eye, Thomas was surprised when Potter gave him the barest of nods, his eyes looking over to the Boggart. It took the other a moment or two, before realization dawned on him. The best way to divert the attention from an increasingly nervous Neville, was to go before the Boggart.

Sighing, Thomas got up and headed over, wand in hand; when Lupin noticed him. He was relieved when the student came forward, knowing that he was most likely going to get it later from Snape over the embarrassment. Neville practically sagged in place, giving Dean a weak, shaky smile as he hastily took his seat. Dean gave a faint smile, which immediately faded as the Boggart shed its form, becoming something quite different; something that Dean hadn't been expecting.

To the shocked horror and disgust of quite a few students, the Boggart's form had changed to a disembodied hand. The severed limb was still twitching, as a dark liquid oozed from the bloodied stump; the fingers moving slowly. Dean raised his wand, pointing it at the abomination. _"R-Riddikulus!"_ He cried, before the hand was suddenly ensnared in a large device that only those raised in the muggle world could recognize; a giant, bloody mouse trap!

A pretty girl with richly tanned skin and inky locks that was tied back into an intricate braid; Parvati Patil, got up next and walked forward. Almost immediately, the hand shifted forms; but this time, took on a distinct humanoid shape. A rotting corpse wrapped in blood soaked bandages; reaching a thin, rotting hand out to the uneasy girl. Ah yes, the infamous mummy; a classic horror monster.

_"R-Riddikulus!"_ Parvati pointed her golden brown wand at the shuffling mummy. It staggered back, before it suddenly fumbled over its own bandages. Several more students came forward and the Boggart would shift randomly; a vampire, shark and even a zombie. The vampire became an adorable bunny, the shark had a floaty, while the zombie was abruptly given a pumpkin head. Alright, with the last one, the kid may not want to be watching horror movies any time soon.

Then, it was Granger's turn.  
Ugh, watch it be something like failure.

Granger squeaked when the Boggart suddenly shifted into Professor McGonagall, holding out a sheet of parchment. A sheet that held a big fat red 'T'. Thomas groaned, rubbing at his temples; annoyed by this. Was Granger really that insecure and obsessed with school work? Seeing how her eyes welled up and she ran back to her seat, that Dean decided that yes; Granger really was that pathetic. Shaking his head, Seamus got up and went towards the Boggart. It immediately shifted into a seemingly beautiful woman with soft wavy dark curls, fair skin and warm brown eyes; her nails were a little too long for some. And she was clad entirely in white. Then, without warning, her eyes turned red as she let out a frightening wail, causing Seamus to visibly flinch.

Oh.  
A Banshee.

Seamus shakily lifted his wand and pointed it at the Banshee-Boggart. _"Riddikulus!"_ He cried, and the Banshee let out a raspy cry; clutching at its throat, coughing heavily. Well, that was one way to silence a Banshee; strip it of its voice. But still, a Banshee for an Irishman? Wasn't that a bit on the cliche side?

Hadrian shook his head as the leech strode forward, looking a bit too confident. Well, leech, you won't be feeling that way for much longer. No matter how you portray yourself, the Boggart always knew what your deepest fears were. As the still coughing Banshee turned, it suddenly turned into a terrifyingly large arachnid; snapping its long, sharp pinchers, thick globs of drool dripping from its opened mouth.

Gross!

Somehow, though, it wasn't surprising when Weasley turned a ghostly white, his legs quivering as he shakily pointed his wand at the still advancing spider. _"R-Riddikulus!"_ He squeaked, and it took a moment or two, before someone realized what had happened. The spider had suddenly collapsed as its legs were brutally ripped away from it, leaving everyone to lean back in shock.

Guess everyone had a spark of darkness, huh?

Still shaken, Weasley returned to his seat, but not before several students wrinkled their nose as the smell of fresh urine trailed after the leech. Frowning, Lupin waved his wand; silently casting some air freshening charms and a cleansing charm where Weasley had been standing. "Alright, Mr. Potter," Lupin swallowed thickly, wondering if he was making a mistake with this.

"You're up."

Giving a slight nod, Hadrian calmly got to his feet and slowly walked forward to where the spider-Boggart was; his eyes carefully devoid of everything. Professor Snape lingered in the shadows, watching curiously; having made a note to speak with Longbottom about his earlier actions. What could be lurking deep within the savior's mind? The spider-Boggart squirmed as it slowly turned to meet Potter's gaze, and what happened next could only be described from the darkest of nightmares.

Standing at a height of eight feet, a humanoid being loomed over the silent teen. It was tall and decidedly skinny, though its chest seemed to have expanded outwards; ribs visibly poking through its skin. Skin that had been completely charbroiled down to the bones. Its limbs were long and lean; with the left arm being black-and-white stripes and ending in three sharp claw-like talons, while its right arm was very thin and ended in what almost resembled the thin and hairy legs of an insect. Its feet, well, if you could call them feet, were three black-and-white striped tentacles. Its mask was misshapen, but still fastened to its face and well, it was easy to see that the mask was made from human bones, the teeth jagged and sharp.

And its eyes...  
It didn't have any.

It seemed to stagger in place, shaking its head as if to clear away the fog; before turning its soulless gaze on Potter. Potter, who stood so still, watching with an impassive gaze, his eyes strangely blank as it reached its right arm out. Well, that seemed to have done for their professor who hastily got in front of the abomination; only for it to immediately shift into a glowing, full moon surrounded by ominous clouds.

Grunting, Lupin waved his wand, forcing it back into the wardrobe; locking the door. He was rather pale, as he leaned against the wardrobe; still shaken by the demons lurking within his cub. The students, however, were left in complete shock; horrified by the sight of such a monstrous being. A creature that should not exist, but it did; lurking deep within Potter's mind.

"Mr. Potter," Snape's voice was startling clear, if not shaken in itself. "What may I ask was _that_?" Potter blinked owlishly, before heaving a great sigh. "Something that you never want to cross," He said quietly as he went back to his seat, and was soon gathering up his things. Perhaps it was best to leave, as it appeared that everyone was still in a state of shock. That, and after a quick check of the time, indicated that class was nearly over. Hm, somehow, Hadrian had the feeling that this was going to be all over the school by the end of the day. Wonder how everyone was going to handle this? He snorted softly.

Probably pitch a fit.

.-.-.-.

Sure enough, by the time dinner rolled around, the news of Hadrian's Boggart had gotten out. It really wasn't that surprising to learn that Ravenclaws had looked into just about every book on magical beings, but could not find one bit of information regarding the Boggart. 

Just what were you hiding, Potter?

.-.-.-.  
**October 31**

Why?

Hadrian snorted softly as he reluctantly took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He hated the fact that the feasts were mandatory as he would prefer to be back up in the dorm; working on his assignment, so to speak. Or even curling up by the fire with a good book. But no! He had to be down in the overly lit Great Hall and watch as everyone gorged themselves on sweets. Oh, how Hadrian hated this night. And it had nothing to do with his parents death, even though he despised how people had forgotten the history of this tragic night so long ago. Nope, what angered Hadrian as for the last two years on this evening, something terrible would always happen. This year was to be no different.

First year saw a troll, of all things, breaking into the castle and nearly killing Granger in the process. And last year, saw the Chamber of Secrets being opened; as well as the questionable whereabouts of Weasley and Granger that night. Something about a Death Day party, wasn't it? 

Sigh.

Hadrian shook his head as he took a sip from his cup of hot tea, before a funny look overcame his face; looking down at his glass with the barest of frowns. Neville, who was sitting right next to him, grew concerned when he saw the change overcome Hadrian. The teen was growing paler by the minute, though his cheeks were gaining a pink hue, beginning to wheeze.

"Hadrian?" Neville got to his feet in alarm as Hadrian looked up with semi-glassy eyes, one hand shakily reaching for his throat. His throat, Neville noticed, that was beginning to look puffy; his lips turning blue as he continued to wheeze, his lungs screaming for air. "Hadrian!" He cried as the teen collapsed backwards, landing awkwardly on his back, still wheezing for precious air. As if sensing his distress, not only was Madame Pomfrey approaching them at a fast pace, but so were two Slytherin males. It took Neville a moment or two to recognize them as Zabini and Nott; both looking quite worried, though it was hard to see from their neutral expressions.

"What happened, Mr. Longbottom?" Pomfrey demanded, as she knelt down by Potter's side, gently feeling for a pulse. "I don't know!" Neville whimpered, looking quite frantic. "He took a sip from his glass before collapsing," He was teary-eyed by now, terrified as Hadrian's face grew paler and paler, his lips a visible shade of blue. When they heard this, Zabini and Nott exchanged uneasy looks, before turning a darker look on the offending glass. The glass's contents looked like fresh, hot tea; but there was a sudden darker tinge to the normally creamy liquid. Giving a delicate sniff, Nott frowned as the drink smelt far too sweet to him; knowing of Hadrian's aversions to most sweets. "Madame Pomfrey," He said slowly as he placed the glass back down. "Do you know of any detection charms?" Pomfrey looked up, as if surprised.

"It's obvious his drink was tampered with," Nott continued, gesturing to the glass. "But we're not sure with what." Behind them, Professor Snape was approaching, before casting the appropriate charm. The scroll immediately popped into existence, and he looked it over with a frown, before a wave of unease washed over him. "Do you know if he's allergic to anything?" The Potion's Professor's voice was so very soft, but there was an iciness to his words if you just listened.

Neville shook his head, but the two Slytherin's were nervous as they looked back at their Head. "He's allergic to blackberries and cinnamon," Zabini answered, his eyes dark. Snape turned his head sharply, before he was by Potter's side. "He's somehow ingested a large amount of cinnamon," Snape murmured to a stunned Pomfrey; realization dawning on her. Of course, Potter was going into anaphylactic shock, but who had poisoned his drink...?

What?!

As if recalling something from long ago, Nott knelt down by Potter, gently brushing the school robes back. Curiously enough, there was a small pouch strapped to the teen's side; laying innocently among his uniform. How was it that no one had noticed it before? Staring blankly at the pouch, Snape soon understood the reasoning behind it and reached inside; relieved to find the proper medical potions, including a small metal case. A quick check revealed three somewhat large and thick tubes that bore sharp needles. 

Thomas, who was sitting nearby, had gotten up to comfort Neville, when he spotted the tubes. Those were...but why did he have them? Looking from Snape to Pomfrey, Thomas realized that they were unsure of said item, and he felt like slapping his head. Of _course_ wizards wouldn't know about epi pens! There wasn't much time before Potter's throat closed up for good.

Zabini turned sharply, watching as Thomas reached down for one of those weird tube things, removing what seemed like a seal. The Gryffindor tapped it a couple of times, a semi-clear liquid trickling from the needle. Nodding to himself, Thomas swiftly drove it into Hadrian's neck; the contents quickly flooding his system. For a moment, nothing happened; but then Hadrian managed to roll over and let out a pained, rasp of a cry. Color was slowly returning as he coughed, choking as his throat was beginning to clear; but it burned like mad. Hadrian curled up slightly, tears prickling at his eyes as he whimpered softly. Pomfrey waved her wand, casting a new diagnostic charm, reading the scroll after it popped into existence. 

Her brow furrowed slightly, but relaxed when she saw that whatever had been in the tube was working; clearing his airway even now. Letting out a soft moan, Hadrian managed to lift his head and was staring back at Thomas with a tightly drawn, tired face. "T-Thank y-you," He rasped, his eyes partially red as Thomas gave a soft smile and a nod.

"Before Hogwarts," He said quietly. "There was a student in my class who had a severe peanut allergy," Thomas murmured softly. "He kept an epi pen on hand, and so did our teacher and the school nurse." There was a darken look to his eyes, as if lost in some dark memories before he shook it off. Feeling his strength slowly return, Hadrian struggled to sit up, only to have Nott kneel and gently help him into a sitting position. He weakly reached for his pouch and removed the purging potion and the asthmatic potion. Hadrian’s hands shook as he tried to lift the purging vial, but it nearly fell from his trembling fingers; only to be caught by Nott’s quick hand. 

Hadrian gave him a weakened, tired smile and with Theo's help, managed to swallow the purging potion; shuddering violently as the flavor of sour milk and wilted vegetables hit the back of his throat. Ooh, you would think they would come up with a better way to make them taste better!

As he was taking the asthmatic potion, the caretaker; Argus Filch, came shuffling in, looking none too happy as he approached the Headmaster. Although, as he bypassed the Gryffindor table, the older man did give them a curious look; and was that concern in his hazy eyes? Reaching the Headmaster, he quietly told the man something; discussing whatever it was in harsh tones. After awhile, the Headmaster sighed before turning back to the crowd of uneasy students.

"It seems that we had a visitor earlier this evening," Dumbledore said gravely. "We're not sure how, but Sirius Black was sighted trying to break into Gryffindor Tower," He continued, his tone calm even though his words left a chill in the younger crowd. "For now, everyone will remain here in the Great Hall for the evening."

Wait...  
...what?

With a wave of his wand, the tables vanished, along with the assortment of foods; much to the leech's annoyance. At the same time, sleeping bags popped into existence; one for each and every student, from first to those in their final year. It was, however, embarrassing when their robes and uniforms were transfigured into simple pajamas; angering several female students who shot the Headmaster some pretty dark looks. Lowering the empty vial, Hadrian inwardly frowned. With everyone stuck in the Great Hall for the evening, that left very little for him to focus. The chances of him having a nightmare after his near suffocation was pretty damn high. 

Well shit.

(...)

**_Where...where am I?_ **

_Hadrian opened his eyes, and found himself staring not at the endless void that was the ceiling of the Great Hall, but an oddly familiar white one. Feeling utterly confused, he pushed himself up into a sitting position; his teal-gold and silver eye scanning his surroundings carefully._

_Hadrian could remember falling asleep in the Great Hall, what with the impromptu sleepover; even if it did take awhile. He wasn't quite sure where he was at the moment, just that he wasn't in Hogwarts. The walls were a soft white with a black-and-white checkered patterned and matching floors, soft lights illuminated the halls as he looked around with wide eyes._

_Hold on a moment._  
_Could it really be?_

_Hadrian slowly got to his feet and walked forward, peering around a nearby corner with a raised eyebrow. Oh, he knew where he was; how could he not, after all? His uncles had been running the place for years. Somehow, someway, Hadrian was standing inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. His confusion slowly turning to weariness, Hadrian's gaze was drawn to a calendar that was hanging by the Hostess station; doing a double take. There was no way that calendar was right, it was an impossible task._

**_Nineteen eighty-seven?!_ **

_...eh?_

_He tilted his head, eyes curious as he looked around with an inquiring gaze. Hadrian could have sworn that he heard someone talking, well, more like a group than anything else. His curiosity growing, Hadrian followed the sounds, unknowingly going down the hall towards the_ employees only _area. Wandering for a bit, Hadrian peered around a corner where he saw a large group of employees had gathered._

_Surprisingly enough, Hadrian was able to pick out Scott almost immediately in the crowd. Huh, he had almost forgotten how young the guy was back then. There was an odd man, that the employees were looking too; perhaps someone higher up? Hadrian inwardly frowned as he looked at the man with a more weary gaze. The man had one of those typical, plain looks about him, but there was a distinct aura about the man; something that wasn't entirely human._

_But the other male with him...?_

**_...Uncle Will?_ **

_The lookalike was just as tall as his uncle, with a slender frame; as if he was a swimmer or gymnast. His hair was an inky black with a single strip of dark purple, fair skin that highlighted elegant features and almond-shaped, bright purple cat-like eyes. Hm, he was wearing the standard guard uniform and even Hadrian could see the nametag from where he was standing; Dave._

_Suddenly, and without warning, it was as if someone had hit a switch and time was moving beyond mortal speeds; blurring to the point where it was nauseating. Hadrian watched with ill as people were moving faster than he could blink, pictures would change and even the plants were being swapped out._

**_I think I'm going to be sick..._**

_Hadrian stumbled back, closing his eyes as he breathed softly; one small hand over his stomach as it churned with relentless force. He felt like he was going to be sick at any moment, but as soon as it had arrived, the nausea vanished, just like that. Staggering in place, Hadrian's eyes opened and he was surprised to see the new date, which sent a spark of unease through him._

_June 3, 1987._

_...huh?_

_Blinking hard, Hadrian rubbed at his eyes; wondering if he had been seeing things. He could have sworn that he saw Susie, Gabriel, Jeremy and Fritz sitting at a nearby table where a group of adults were sitting nearby, chatting softly.  
Hold on a moment, Hadrian squinted, peering closer before realizing with a start that it_ **was** _his friends! All four kids were enjoying their meal of pepperoni and cheese pizza; a look to the adults confirmed that they were having a vegetarian style. After awhile, a water brought out dessert to them; two, to be more precise. He raised an eyebrow, admiring the status of the two treats._

_The kids were given a nice chocolate cake that had soft pink frosting. The frosting had soft swirls visible with dollops of blue and green frosting decorating the edges. The adults were given a dessert that was a soft sponge cake crafted from coffee-soaked lady fingers, a light layer of fresh whipped cream protected the cake and it had been dusted lightly with cocoa powder. Oh, a tiramisu._

_Wait a minute...!_

_Hadrian had to do a double take, stunned by what he saw. There, lingering in a nearby entryway, was a rather tall and thin figure dressed in a costume of sorts; or at least, it looked like a costume. The costume was designed to look like a rabbit, a rabbit with golden fur and pale lavender eyes. There was something about the costume that struck a sense of familiarity in Hadrian, and yet, looking into the mask's far to wide smile and the glassy eyes, he was nervous._

_Apparently, he hadn't been the only one to notice the rabbit; so did the kids. The blond girl gestured to her friends to follow, a wide smile gracing her lips as she stood up. To Hadrian's unease, the other three got up and followed her through the entryway; which, unknown to anyone, led down the employees only area. Ooh, Hadrian groaned, feeling like slapping his head. He knew that Susie was headstrong, with a commanding presence. But to ignore her instincts completely and follow someone who was essentially a stranger to who knows where...? Gods, the girl was practically walking to her death!_

**Irl dnd.**  
_...eh?_

_Hadrian tensed when he heard that voice in particular. It wasn't exactly unwanted, per say, but he was a bit unnerved by their sudden presence. Shivering, Hadrian shook his head, as if to clear away the fog; before he was following them down the hall. Not a soul reacted to his presence, hence that there was a chance that he was dreaming this._

**Glmbbo je, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

_Frowning deeply, Hadrian's brow furrowed, but he kept quiet as he followed them down the hall and to where the Spare Parts and Service Room was located. The door closed behind Fritz, who had been the last to walk through; and it was as if Hadrian had been locked outside, or so he thought._

_If he was really dreaming, then shouldn't he be able to do this...?_

_Taking a deep breath, Hadrian reached out and his hand literally went through the door; as if he were a ghost himself. Surprised, Hadrian withdrew his hand, looking down at his hands instinctively flexed. That was...new, the teen realized as he looked back to the door; his eyes hardening with determination. Unfortunately, for Hadrian, that is, what he would see, would truly be nightmare inducing._

_Hadrian froze at the sound of a sickening wet noise. His head slowly turned to the side, only to turn white from genuine fear. The figure from before, the one in the creepy costume, was, well, had a bright red substance splashed across their frame; the suit was practically soaked with it. A fine, bloody red mist was splattered across the walls and small pools were spreading across the floors._

_Oh hells bells._

_His eyes slowly took in everything, tears prickling at the corners as he found the very dead bodies of Susie, Jeremy and Gabriel laying around the room. Their deaths hadn't been kind, either. Truly the work of a mad man, was the fleeting thought; but was it really?_

_Susie's neck had been twisted in such a way, that it had snapped upon impact; her gaze forever locked in stunned horror, eyes staring blankly. Jeremy was missing an eye himself, but he also had his lower jaw brutally torn away from his still living body. As for Gabriel, his face was white as snow and lips a pale blue; but his eyes had bulged out, the veins having popped from strangulation._

_But, where was Fritz?_  
_...oh no..._

_Hearing a pained cry, Hadrian whirled around; only to find that the stranger had Fritz. The smaller boy had been held painfully by the throat, lifted into the air, blood flowing freely from his ankles. The stranger, who had been holding a blood soaked knife, suddenly drove it deep into Fritz's right eye; effectively ending the little boy's life. Dropping the lifeless body to the floor, the stranger kicked it away, before slowly turning their head. Bright, glowing purple eyes met uneasy mismatched orbs. They seemed to smile at Hadrian, and held out a hand to the horrified teen. As if they were asking Hadrian to join in!_

_Yeah right asshole!_

_Hadrian yelped as there came a sudden, yet sharp tugging at the back of his neck; pulling him back as his surroundings became a terrible blur once more. When his vision cleared, Hadrian grunted as he hit the ground, landing in a painful, if somewhat awkward position. What the blazes had that been about?_

_Wait -_

**_...what's going on?_ **

_As if realizing something, Hadrian managed to push himself into a sitting position. Scanning his surroundings carefully, Hadrian realized that, while still in the restaurant, he wasn't within the Spare Parts and Service Room. Instead, it appeared to be a room for storage; as he could see boxes piled up on one another; lining the shelves around him._

_...eh?_

_He turned his head slightly to the side, Hadrian was surprised to find an animatronic propped against a nearby wall. It looked like a golden version of Bonnie; but on a smaller scale. The suit was even showing some wear and tear, a hole here and there, the right ear was beginning to erode; and even the endoskeleton was showing through as the muzzle was locked in a semi-grin. It even had on a little purple bow. The green eyes were dim, showing that it was currently deactivated._

_Huh._

_Hearing a door slowly opened, Hadrian got to his feet, watching as the man who looked so much like his uncle, walked in; but there was something wrong with him. Peering closer at the man, Hadrian was startled to see a visible sheen over his purple eyes. It was as if he was in a trance of his own._

_What was -?_

_Hadrian was confused as the man began to put on the animatronic; oh, it was a costume as well? Bit by bit, the man slid the pieces on; which were snuggled against his frame, as if it had been personally built for him. Finally, he lifted the mask and Hadrian felt a chill going down his spine as the mask was slid into place._

SNAP

_Hadrian jerked back, his heart freezing within his chest as the man screamed in unbearable agony. He wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew was that the man was being tortured before his very eyes. Hadrian felt the hot tears trickling from his wide, glassy eyes as the man continued to scream; thrashing wildly as his very flesh was pierced and ripped to shreds._

_Fresh, dark blood was steadily flowing down his frame as the man staggered back; slowly sliding to the floor. Blood was coating the walls, and slowly pooling underneath his frame; his hand twitching as he choked and wheezed, blood filling his lungs. He reached a weakened, blood soaked metal hand out to the terrified Hadrian, before his twitching finally ceased as he breathed his last._

_Suddenly, a cold, metal hand was gripping Hadrian’s left shoulder. He winced as the owner forced him to turn around; only to turn pure white. There, glaring down at him, was the same animatronic that the man had just died in - well, sort of. The animatronic towered over him, the remnant of its suit was a murky green with its belly being a darker shade. It's legs and right arm were fully exposed, revealing the thick metal bands of its endoskeleton, leaving very little fur left on its left arm. Its right hand now sported four long, sharp claw-like nails. Its muzzle had been sewn, but he could see needle sharp teeth within that strong jawline._

_What was frightening, was seeing the long, thick nails embedded in its left eye. There were more nails embedded in its jaw, and from where he was standing, Hadrian could see more embedded in its freakin skull. Its one eye shone a bloody red, trails of crimson red slowly trickling down as it growled softly._

**_WAKE UP!_ **

(...)

No!

Hadrian sat up in his sleeping bag, looking quite pale and drawn, his eyes wide and semi glassy. His chest was heaving in great breaths as his heart pounded; rattling ominously within his chest. There was even a painful ringing echoing in his ears as his mind kept racing back to the horrific nightmare; after all, what else could it have been? 

"...Potter...?"  
...eh?

A larger, rougher hand suddenly grasped his shoulder and in a panicked state, Hadrian's magic reacted, causing his shoulder to abruptly heat up. The owner hissed softly, withdrawing their hand but at the same time, clarity was returning to Hadrian; who had heard the pained hiss, turning his head sharply to the side. 

To Hadrian's eternal curiosity, he found the Weasley Twins; Fred and George, by his side. When he saw that Fred's right hand had a bright red shine to it, he inwardly grimaced; realizing that his magic had burned the older teen who was most likely, only concerned about him. He looked closer at the two, and was able to put a name to each twin.

Fred was slightly taller than George, and his eyes had a brighter, more playful sheen to them. George, on the other hand, had a little scar going across his nose and a freckle just under his left eye that looked a little like a heart. Huh, so that's what made those two different from one another. Hm, Hadrian wondered if anyone else ever figured that out about them, and yet, he had a feeling that no one ever really tried.

"Hadrian," George said slowly, holding up both hands as if to reassure the frail teen. "...right?" Hadrian’s mismatched eyes suddenly snapped towards him and the red head looked a little sheepish. "Heard Longbottom call you that awhile ago," He admitted with a sheepish smile. "Is everything alright?" George continued, his voice still soft as Fred looked over with a slightly pained look to his blue eyes, but he wasn't paying attention to that; oh no. Fred was more concerned with how ill and frightened Hadrian had looked upon awakening.

"Was it a nightmare?" George tried gently as Hadrian turned pale, his cheeks slowly turning a greenish-gray as he looked a bit ill. The two stiffened when they saw the tears prickling at Hadrian's eyes, his breathing was beginning to pick up once more as the remnants of the nightmare rang within his racing thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?" Fred whispered, seeing the genuine fear in those shimmering orbs as Hadrian shook his head frantically.

"W-Why do you care?" Hadrian finally asked, his voice low and rough as he turned an inquiring gaze on the twins. Fred and George exchanged looks, as if silently discussing something between them. The two nodded to one another and turned to face the weary boy. "We realize that we haven't been paying much attention," Fred finally admitted, wincing as his burned hand started to ache with each movement.

"So, we're changing that," George added, not surprised by the skeptical look he was being given. "We've noticed how Ron and Ginny have been," Fred mused thoughtfully. "And how Granger keeps targeting you for some bizarre reason," He muttered, his eyes darting to the side as if making sure that no one else saw or heard them. By doing so, Fred failed to see the murderous look to Hadrian's teal-gold and silver eyes. If something wasn't done about those three soon, well, Hadrian wouldn't be able to control himself for that much longer.

Hm...?

Hadrian's nose twitched slightly as he suddenly picked up on a faint scent, well, more like two, really. The first smelt faintly of pine, crisp air and fresh rain; a rather nice and pleasing scent. The second was also pine, but underneath it was the smell of a warm fire blazing and the sweetness of chocolate; like that of a roaring campfire. He found himself relaxing as he gazed back to the twins curiously.

Oh!

Realization dawned on Hadrian as he leaned back thoughtfully. Well, it appears that perhaps not all of the Weasley's were in on the bee's plans. The two comforting scents were, believe it or not, coming straight from Fred and George; the earthy scent was Fred and the chocolate one was George. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...?

...he just jinxed himself, didn't he?

.-.-.-.  
**December 18**

Hm...

"I think you need more brown in that spot," Plushie pointed to a certain part of Hadrian's current drawing, looking back up at his friend with wide, glowing eyes. Hadrian peered down at his drawing, his brow furrowing slightly as he looked thoughtful.

The gang, including the Toys, were due for a major upgrade. Something within Hadrian's magic was telling him that this was going to be the last upgrade that was needed before that time came around. Hadrian had been given the chance of a lifetime, especially in the Afton-Emily household. He was going to help his uncle with the gang’s designs. That alone was big, as William could be quite protective of their designs. 

Of course, Hadrian wanted to help!

His assignment was rather easy, to say the least. He was to come up with a design for the classics and Toys; a design that could satisfy both parties. Luckily, before Hadrian had left for school that year, he had made sure to dot down what he knew about each 'tron, including likes, dislikes and what quirks he had observed over the years. Hopefully, he could come up with something good; but, even with Plushie's help, Hadrian was never all that confident about his drawings...

Sigh...  
...eh?

Plushie sat up, his eyes gazing towards the dorm door with curiosity as his ears twitched. "What's going on down there?" He wondered. There sure was an awful lot of commotion going on down in the common room; loud enough that it could potentially wake the dead. Pun not intended, of course. Hadrian, on the other hand, was clearly displeased by the unnecessary distraction.

"Whoever it is," He growled as he stood up, Plushie watching him nervously. They had managed to last this long without having his roommates or the other Gryffindors from finding out about Plushtrap; and he wasn't going to let anyone, even now, know about the little tron. "Needs to cease." His silver eye flashed a wicked purple, before it was gone. Oh dear, he wasn't just annoyed, Hadrian was downright _pissed_.

Sucks for the pigeons.

(...)

Hadrian was grumbling as he stomped down the stairs, before recalling what was happening this day. Today was a Hogsmede day, wasn't it? The village that allowed for Hogwarts students third year and up to visit, right? Since he had never received a permission letter; a fact that pissed him off, but once Hadrian learned what was down in the village, he wasn't all that interested. 

And since his magic had been acting up, which had started around Halloween; as usual, Hadrian knew that worthless bastard had somehow placed that damn tether on him again, Hadrian just wasn't willing to risk his health for the bee's pleasure. After this year, however, Hadrian was so getting a goblin lawyer; this was getting ridiculous with the bee.

Seeing the portrait of the Fat Lady shaking enough to be visible, Hadrian realized that someone had to be pounding on it. Someone who was desperate to reach inside the dorm, but did not have the password on hand. His anger growing, Hadrian reached out and yanked the portrait open; ignoring the protests of the Fat Lady as he glared at the ones who were distracting him.

Wait -  
Fred and George?

**_What do they want?_ **

"Hadrian," George sounded relieved. "There you are!" Surprisingly enough, he could see that Professor Sprout, Herbology Professor and Hufflepuff Head, was with them. "Mr. Potter," Sprout said slowly as she looked him over carefully. "Were you in the tower all day?" There was a funny look to her brown eyes, as if she was unable to comprehend that he had been safely in the tower, over being anywhere else.

"Yes," Hadrian drawled, his voice sharp. "I'm not fond of sweets," He said quietly. "And I have a ton of work that I need to complete." The teen raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Hadrian sounded suspicious, and for a damn good reason. "Er," The twins jerked back, exchanging uneasy looks. "No reason," They said weakly as Sprout hummed softly. "I'll let the others know that you've been here the whole time," She said softly as she left them.

Okay...

**_What the hell was that all about?_ **

.-.-.-.

Sirius Black, apparently.

The supposed convict had been seen not too far from Hogsmede, hence the panic the remaining staff had experienced. While it was understandable that they were concerned for Hadrian, they didn't have to go through the mess of a search. All a staff member had to do was simply question a Gryffindor House-Elf; who would have told them that he was perfectly fine. 

Pigeons.  
Sheesh.

.-.-.-.  
 **December 25**

Hmm...

"Wake up, 'Ri!" Plushie's soft voice hissed, gently nudging the teen; who was curled up in bed, fast asleep. Hadrian groaned, burying his head into his pillow, drifting between Morpheus' Realm and Reality, he was unwilling to move; much less wake up. "Come on, 'Ri!" Plushie insisted, this time, grabbing the teen’s right hand. "Go way," He slurred, turning in his sleep. "But, 'Ri!" Plushtrap whined.

"You got a weird package!"

Wait -  
...what?  
.-.-.-.

A broom?

Who'd the hell would send him a broom?

Well, Hadrian glared at the offending package, holding Plushie as he sat in bed. Whoever sent it, had one pretty poor sense of humor. Hadrian wasn't all that fond of flying, not during this run, anyway. He also wasn't a fan of Quidditch. Someone needed to do their damn homework.

.-.-.-.  
 **February 1994**

_"...where..."_

Hadrian groaned, as he felt the sweet strands of sleep leaving him. He shivered, turning his head slightly; his muscles were tensing, a chill making its way down his spine. Hadrian could hear movement from somewhere nearby; movement that did not belong to anyone in the dorm. The presence felt older than his roommates, and definitely belonged to someone who may not be all there.

A piercing scream erupted.

The shock and pain from the sudden scream had snapped Hadrian out from sleep, and he flipped over; peering through his curtain. Hadrian’s eyes narrowed when he saw a man in a ragged uniform, looming over Weasley's bed, breathing heavily and looking quite angry. Hold on, was that possibly Sirius Black?

Wait -

If Sirius Black had truly been after Hadrian, then why the hell was he going after the leech? Unless, the 'traitor' was hiding out with the Weasley's...that would explain a lot of things. Sighing, Hadrian shook his head when the man suddenly vanished, as if he had never been there. As he fell back to sleep, a thought came to him. 

How'd Black even get inside?

.-.-.-.  
 **June 6,1994**

Something wasn't right.

Hadrian frowned deeply as he sat at the window by his bed; looking out over the courtyard. It had been far too quiet lately. The only thing to have happened since the incident with the tower back in February, was the 'trial' of the innocent Hippogriff; Buckbeak. 

Well, Hadrian did warn Draco that he should listen to the teacher, and what does he do in return? The blond brat goes and ignores all warnings and instincts, and insults the proud Hippogriff; and rather badly at that. So, it wasn't surprising when Malfoy was clawed by the angered Buckbeak. Only, his so-called 'wound' was in fact, a mere scratch that was easily treatable. 

One of these days, Malfoy was going to regret his actions.  
Just not now...

It didn't help that the leech, chit and Granger had also been acting rather odd these last few days. Alright, odder than usual. They kept looking at a blank parchment with unease, talking quietly with one another. However, they would hide it whenever the twins or their oldest brother, Percy, came into view. Hm, that was curious in itself; wonder what it was about that parchment that they didn't want anyone to know about?

...huh?

Hadrian straightened up when he saw the bumbling trio heading across the courtyard, looking urgent as they sped for Hagrid's cabin. Hold on a tick, was that Granger’s monstrous cat ahead of them? His eyes narrowed when he saw what appeared to be a great black dog heading for the infamous Whomping Willow. Oh, his lips curled slightly into a semi smile.

**_You three are in trouble, aren't you?_ **

He stopped as a chill went down his spine; faint cries beginning to tug at his thoughts. Shivering, Hadrian's head turned slightly, only for his eyes to flash a wicked purple as his frown returned. Damn, those abominations were beginning to flood the courtyard, making everything all that more difficult. 

But then, a pleasant warmth chased away the cold; washing over him as he sighed. It felt like he had been dunked in a warm bath, the feeling of arms wrapping around him, lured him further into the sweet temptations of Morpheus. Hadrian heard a soft chuckle as warm air tickled his sensitive flesh and an all too familiar voice spoke softly against his ear.

**Jeh olh, bnhhbl gmffnh.**


	18. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past.
> 
> ...or are they?

_Come on, come on!_

_Running through the seemingly endless hallways, blue eyes darted about nervously as the owner looked for a place to safely hide from their relentless pursuer. White as a sheet, their heart was pounding; rattling ominously within their chest. Their breathing was heavier as they looked about, while racing for their very life. A chill went down their spine, cringing deeply as a high-pitched laugh echoed painfully in their ears._

_"Come out, come out wherever you are!"_  
_...oh hell._

_Michael Afton-Schmidt couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. After inadvertently killing his little brother and the subsequent breakdown of his father; Michael had been sent to live with his late mother's relatives half way cross the country. He hadn't seen nor heard from his father in years, and eventually, his memory of that time began to fade into obscurity._

_Upon reaching legal age, Michael had, unknowingly, moved back to Hurricane Utah. While attending a local community college, Michael ended up with a degree in engineering; and his life seemed peaceful, if not boring. Then, out of nowhere, he received an unusual letter from his estranged father, pleading for him to come back and set them free. There was even an address on the location, a Circus Baby's Pizza World. Strangely enough, there was even a job opening; essentially a repairman. Each shift would require something a little different from him; but in end, it was all the same. He would spend his shift doing nearly impossible tasks, ending with him getting scared out of his wits. Thing was, only his first night had been easy._

_To think, this was only his fifth night!_

_The first shift had been fairly easy. All he was required to do was check on the status of each animatronic. When he had arrived for his first night, a packet had been left for him to look through; with HandUnit along for the ride. It turned out that the packet had a brief memo on each animatronic, Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy with his partner Bon-Bon, and Funtime Foxy. It was surprising to see that two of them were humans._

_Hm..._

_There was something about these animatronics that struck a sense of familiarity with him. Like a far off dream that he once had as a child. He just couldn't remember why they felt so familiar, nor could he understand why he was so nervous by Baby's picture. Although, he could have sworn that she had blue eyes, not green. Maybe he had been imagining that?_

_Oh well._

_The second shift had been a little more stressful. Michael had been required to check on Baby, but she hadn't been on stage. Even with the controlled shock issue; which he found to be rather barbaric, really, Baby never emerged. Unfortunately, the power went down almost immediately. Even worse, the circuit breaker was located in the Breaker Room...which was on the other side of Ballora's Gallery. It was strange, though. From what Michael could recall of Ballora's file, the ballerina was blind; but her hearing was sharper than that of a bat. Somehow, he had the feeling that she hadn't always been blind. It had taken awhile for him to get through her gallery, as she was determined to catch him; thankfully, for his sake, she didn't._

_Now, resetting the system should have been easy; emphasis on the word should. Instead, he had Funtime Freddy lurking in the room. The former entertainer's voice was, and while being masculine in tone, high pitched and held a metallic twang to it. What was nerve wracking, was the fact that his words kept glitching; the words stuttering badly and breaking off into small bursts of white noise._

_Somehow, someway, Michael was able to reset the system. He supposed that it was an act of luck, that or it could have been the fact that Bon-Bon, the puppet, was keeping Freddy calm enough for Michael to do his job. There had been nothing in the report about Funtime Freddy's status; but something must have happened for the animatronic to break down like that._

_Anyway..._

_When the third shift came around, Michael had been shocked into silence when Funtime Foxy became active. Apparently, according to HandUnit that evening, Funtime Freddy had required a maintenance checkup. However, to reach the deactivated bear, Michael would have to cross the Funtime Auditorium where Funtime Foxy was lurking about. Funtime Foxy was fast,_ very _fast. And like the Foxy line, this version held the same glitch when it came to bright lights. A bright flash of light to the eyes would cause the vulpine to freeze and restart. Michael's flashlight was the only reason why he managed to survive the third night. But, there was a faint feeling that he may have inadvertently angered the white fox._

_Yesterday, however, oh boy; now that was nightmare inducing._

_Michael hadn't had the chance to leave the building when he had been attacked from behind. When he woke up, however, he found himself trapped within the suit of an unknown animatronic. Feeling the metal beams pressing gently into his frame, something about the suits rang with ominous dread; a chill going down his spine when he saw small springs. Springs...springlocks!_

_A springlock suit was considered to be too dangerous for human wear. He could vaguely recall that there had been two that had been made, but apparently a third one had been built with no one being the wiser. And it was safe to assume that he had been trapped in the third suit. The springlocks, if he was remembering this right, had a dangerous flaw where the slightest amount of moisture or wrong movement would lead the springlocks into triggering._

_Thus a rather bloody end._

_Somehow, maybe an act of God, Michael was able to escape the nightmarish suit. He had been terribly shaken by the night, and yet, something urged him to come back. Hence, why he returned for his final shift; well, of his first week, according to HandUnit. Michael did learn, upon arriving, that there were two other technicians in the facility. And when HandUnit warned him to encourage the two technicians to leave, that left Michael very, very uneasy._

_His fears were confirmed upon reaching the Circus Control. His tasks always started with a check-in on Ballora and Funtime Foxy. This evening, however, Michael had been horrified to find the bodies of the missing technicians, who were hanging from the ceiling within the galleries of Ballora and Funtime Foxy._

_Disturbingly enough, HandUnit mistook the corpses for the animatronics in question._

_Michael had wanted to leave, and he would have, if not for that damn letter and the soft pleas of Circus Baby. She had been guiding him all week, but there was something wrong with her. Perhaps it was her tone, or was it the way she addressed him? With such familiarity, as if she knew him personally...that was impossible..._

_...wasn't it?_

_Anyway..._

_"WELL, HELLO THERE."_  
_...shit._

_Michael didn't have time to react as something heavy came crashing down on the back of his head, effectively sending him crumbling to the ground in a boneless heap. Listening carefully to the man breathing, a certain white and purple tinted bear emerged from the shadows; a familiar looking puppet attached to his right hand. Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon gazed down at the man curiously._

_"Doesn't he look familiar, Freddy?" Bon-Bon asked curiously, tilting his head in an adorable manner. Freddy frowned, his brow furrowing slightly as he knelt down, squinting a bit. They had been down here for so long, that he was forgetting what it was like above. Freddy had also been locked away in his own little cell, something that constantly aggravated him as the others were allowed to roam freely._

_Hold on..._  
_...the guy_ was _familiar!_

_Freddy's blue eyes flashed as he accessed his databanks, still gazing down with stunned disbelief. Oh wow, Freddy gasped as he realized why the man looked so familiar, even if it had been years since he last saw the guy. "Bon-Bon, it's little Mikey," Freddy breathed as Bon-Bon drew in a sharp breath of his own, looking down at the man in shock._

_Mikey?_  
_As in Michael Afton?_

_That's right..._

_Bon-Bon bit his muzzle, looking uneasy. He remembered now, young Michael who had been watching over his younger brother and sister; two of the biggest obstacles that kept the Company from their creator, Mr. Afton. Unfortunately, they knew why Elizabeth and eventually Finn, had to be killed; but it was a secret that they would take to the scrapyard. No one would know about this..._

_Hopefully._

_"I-I can't do this," Bon-Bon whimpered, covering his eyes with his little paws. Freddy was silent, before sighing tiredly. "W-We d-d-don't have mu-much of a ch-choice, Bon-Bon," He said quietly as he looked down at what felt like his only friend. "Y-you kn-know th-that," Freddy warned as Bon-Bon flinched, knowing that Freddy was right. His ears twitched as he heard something in the vents above._

_"Freddy," He squeaked, looking up at the vents with nervousness. Freddy's blue eyes traveled upwards slightly, and they narrowed slightly. "Come o-on," He rasped. "W-we d-d-don't have mu-much ti-time," He said grimly, stuttering quite badly as he spoke. Freddy reached down to grab Mikey, but his servos fell as he knew of the man's fate and that it couldn't be stopped. Not with_ him _being in charge._

_"For wh-what i-it's wo-worth," Freddy mused as he gently picked the man up. "I-I am s-sorry," He whispered and headed towards the one room that had been advised that everyone living was to avoid at all costs. A room that could hold the secrets of them escaping. Escaping or potentially their destruction._

_(...)_

_When Michael finally awoke, it was with a soft, pained groan. His head was aching terribly, vision blurring at the edges, and his very nerves felt sore. To be honest, he hadn't felt like this since he gave up drinking several years back. Michael tried to lift his hand as if to soothe some of his pain, but found that he could not move an inch._

_What was - ?_

_Suddenly, the piercing ring of an alarm ripped through the fog that still surrounded him; causing him to snap to attention. His eyes flew open, wincing as a red light seared his now sensitive eyes; the lighting flashing ominously in return. Oh hell, it was a damn alarm for a reason. Michael looked up with wide eyes, when he saw a large robotic arm hovering before him; an arm that ended in a scoop-like fashion._

_"You are in the Scooping Room now," Baby's soft voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and yet, nowhere, at the same time. "Funtime Foxy has already been here today." Michael's eyes slowly lowered and grew wide when he saw the shattered remains of Funtime Foxy laying just off to the side. "Funtime Freddy has already been here today." Michael grimaced when he saw the remains of Freddy and that Bon-Bon laid nearby in a lifeless heap._

_"Ballora has already been here today." The poor ballerina, she had been ripped apart by the seams with brutal force. Her remains had been scattered amongst the others. "Circus Baby has already been here today." Hearing those ominous words rattle, Michael's attention was immediately drawn to the two way mirrors; and he could vaguely make out the outline of an animatronic, one that hadn't been in the files._

_Shit...!_

_"I've been out before," Baby's voice continued, still as soft and gentle as ever. "But they always put me back." The shape was far too tall to be Baby, their shoulders wider but with a more narrowed waist line. "They always put us back inside," This, whoever this was, had been a master at their work. Michael realized with sickening horror that this new animatronic had been the one to lure him down here._

_But why?_

_"There is nowhere for us to hide here," The new animatronic mused, their voice still mimicking Baby's perfectly. "There is nowhere to go...when we look like this." The shape tilted its head, and Michael got the feeling that it was watching him. "But, if we looked like you," They continued softly. "Then we could hide." A chill went down Michael's spine as he looked down at the ropes that were binding him to what felt like a chair of some sort._

_"If we looked like you," The voice sounded pleased. "Then we would have somewhere to go." They raised their arm, strangely claw-like hand gripping at something from the other side of the mirror. "The Scooper only hurts for a moment." Michael looked up with wide, frightened eyes as he shook; struggling to break free. This couldn't be happening, he didn't want to die..._

_NO!_

.-.-.-.

_Aahh!_

_With a sharp, choked cry, eighteen-year-old Michael Afton sat up in bed. Clutching tightly at his blankets, the teen was breathing heavily, his heart pounding; rattling ominously within his chest as he was gripped by a cold, clammy sweat. He winced as his stomach gave a terrible lurch, nausea churning his senses as it hurt to even breathe now._

_"...Michael?"_  
_...eh?_

_Chest still pounding, Michael turned his head slightly to the entryway of his room and was startled from his cloud of fear, to find his new cousin, Hadrian Potter, standing there. The little boy was a bit pale himself, and appeared to be rather uncomfortable in his night clothes. Oh, that's right, he wasn’t used to wearing clothes that actually fit. Hold on a moment, what time was it?_

_His heart finally calming down, Michael looked over at his bedside table, raising an eyebrow when he saw the time. It was almost one in the morning, what was Hadrian doing up at this hour? "What are you doing up?" He asked softly as he slowly pushed himself over the edge of the bed; watching Hadrian carefully, who shuffled in place. "Couldn't sleep," Hadrian mumbled, looking down at his feet._

_It took Michael a moment or two to realize why. "Nightmares?" He tried as Hadrian stared down, before nodding shyly. Nightmares shouldn’t be surprising, considering what happened nearly a week ago. After all, it was to be expected when you were nearly killed by a madman. But, something told Michael that there was more to this than what he could have known._

_"I-I," Hadrian's voice stuttered slightly, before drawing in a sharp breath. "I keep thinking that all of this is a dream," He murmured softly. "That I'm just going to wake up in my cupboard," Hadrian looked up with wide, glassy eyes. "I don't want it to be a dream..." Tears started to fall from his eyes as Hadrian's breathing grew more panicked and Michael felt his heart break at the sight._

_Getting to his feet, Michael's legs protested from the sudden movement, but he didn't care about that. All he saw was a little boy who was crying softly. Hadrian jerked back when he felt Michael's arms wrapping around him, and the scent of honeyed milk and vanilla soothed his frazzled nerves. "Hey," Michael said softly, gently taking the distressed child into his arms. "Everything will be fine," He said soothingly. "You'll see." Michael pulled back when he felt that Hadrian had calmed down enough, looking him over carefully._

_Hadrian seemed alright, but his eyes were red and swollen, and he was beginning to look tired as he leaned into the older male. "It won't happen y'know," Hadrian mumbled sleepily. Michael tensed, a chill going down his spine at Hadrian's ominous words. "What won't happen?" Michael asked slowly._

_"You won't die."_

.-.-.-.  
**June 6, 1994**

_The two youngest Weasley's and Granger were nervous as they made their way across the courtyard. They were furious with Malfoy for condemning an innocent Hippogriff to death. If he had just listened to Hagrid's instructions, then the proud Hippogriff wouldn’t have lashed out in anger. To them, Draco Malfoy was nothing more than a spoiled brat who needed a wakeup call. How in the realms was Harry even friends with someone who was so useless?_

_Unknown to the idiotic trio, a certain someone was following them at a distance. Bright, unnatural eyes glittered like gems as a twisted smile graced the youthful face as they cackled softly. Oh, this was sure to be fun; those three couldn't hide anything from them._

_Let's see how this turns out, shall we?_

_(...)_

_"Ron!"_

_Ginny felt her heart still in her chest as an unusually large, if not skinny, black dog had grabbed Ron by his pant leg with some fairly sharp teeth and proceeded to drag him away. Ron yelped and went tumbling in such a way that his leg shattered upon impact, earning a pained cry in return. Somehow, the dog dragged Ron down a hidden path that actually led into the Whomping Willow._

_Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had stopped them from going after Ron, but only for a moment as he sat preamly at the base of the tree; licking his paw. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the tree seemed to straighten in place as the branches relaxed and before their eyes, a low tunnel that led downwards, suddenly appeared._

_Exchanging swift looks, the girls hurried down the path, but Crookshanks remained behind. As the girls disappeared down into the tunnel, their pursuer slowly approached; looking amused by the purring cat. Really now, you would think those girls would have been paying more attention to their surroundings?_

**_This is gonna be fun~_ **

_(...)_

_Ron squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily as his heart pounded. The dog was big, much bigger than Hagrid's dog, Fang. It was big and sleek with shaggy dark fur, but it was decidedly skinny. And despite being so thin, the dog was incredibly strong, dragging him down a tunnel that he hadn’t known about and to who knows where._

_Feeling the dirt giving way to rough wood, got Ron to finally open his eyes. To his curiosity, he wasn't in some filthy cave or underground somewhere. Instead, Ron found himself staring at the walls of a house; and not a very interesting one, either. The walls were a faded cream with murky brown floors, a filthy ceiling that would have gotten his mother harping on cleaning. The windows were boarded up from the inside, and even the curtains seemed to blend into the walls; covered with enough filth that he wrinkled his nose. A quick look up, confirmed that parts of the ceiling had given way; revealing the starry evening skies. And even parts of the wall had been broken off. How had this place not fallen down?_

_Hearing a soft growl, Ron swallowed thickly when he saw the black dog stepping out from the shadows. The dog didn’t look too happy, its growls growing louder as Ron tried to move; his hand slipping to his pocket as if to check on Scabbers, his pet rat. But, when he heard those growls, Ron stopped in place, staring at the dog with wide, frightened eyes._

_"Ron!"_  
_Oh sweet Merlin!_

_It was his sister and Hermione!_

_"I'm down here!" He cried, keeping his eyes on the agitated dog. Ron felt a sense of relief when he heard footsteps and the soft cries of Ginny. "Ron!" She squealed, running up to him. "What happened?" The little redhead was looking him over frantically, her brown eyes widening at the sight of bone jutting out from his leg. Oh, she didn’t handle blood all that well, not after her horrific first year._

_Still growling, the dog padded forward before its form started to shift; growing in size, becoming more human. Hermione froze, the implications ringing in her mind as she realized with horror that the dog was really an animagus. The three watched in stunned silence as the dog shifted into a man somewhere in his thirties with shaggy dark hair, gray eyes that spoke of darkness and was dressed in prisoner garb._

_Oh hell._  
_Sirius Black._

_"W-Where is h-he?" Black growled, his voice stuttering slightly as if he wasn't used to speaking. His gray eyes glittered like jewels as he glared down at Ron; as if looking for something that Ron could possibly be carrying. "W-Where's wh-who?" Hermione squeaked, inching closer to Ron as she kept a weary glance on Black. The man had been in Azkaban for the last thirteen years and who knows what was going through his mind at this moment. For all she knew, Black could be talking about Harry!_

_Suddenly, the faint sounds of a door opening greeted Hermione, whose hearing was just a bit better. She turned her head and her brown eyes widened at the sight of Remus Lupin striding forward. The man looked more tired than usual; his eyes burning gold. "Professor Lupin!" She cried, feeling relieved as Black seemed to perk up._

_Lupin's golden eyes scanned the foyer carefully, before turning to Black; who was slightly tense. "Looking a bit ragged, eh Sirius?" He teased, his voice light and airy as Black relaxed. "Finally the skin reflects the madness within," Lupin continued with a smile as Black cackled softly. "You would know all about the madness within," He snickered. "Wouldn't you?" The idiotic trio were shocked into silence when their teacher embraced the traitor; the expressions on their faces sent a wave of betrayal through them. The two looked to be quite happy to see one another, and Hermione felt a curl of rage gathering in her thoughts as she glared at her soon-to-be ex-professor._

_"I can't believe I trusted you!” She cried, pointing an accusing finger at the silent men. "I covered up for you and you've been his friend this whole time?!" Black tensed, placing a gentle hand on Lupin's shoulder as he turned icy gray eyes on the girl. "Ron, Ginny," Hermione said angrily as she continued to glare at the men, but it looked more like she was sulking over something._

_"He's a damn werewolf!"_

_Ron and Ginny turned white as they looked at Lupin in horror. Black, on the other hand, snorted softly. Lupin eyed him carefully, before turning a calm gaze on the agitated girl. "How long have you known?" He asked quietly, his voice surprisingly pleasant for having something so terrible being revealed. Hermione straightened in place, her nose stuck in the air. "Ever since Professor Snape issued that essay," She snipped haughtily. Lupin was silent, his gaze far too calm to be considered normal. "You really are one of the brightest witches that I have met," He mused thoughtfully. However, Lupin was cut off as a dark laugh echoed around them; the high pitched cackle underlining the words left a chill going down their spines._

**_"Oh, I wouldn't say that."_ **

_It was surprising for the trio when Harry stepped into view; a strange smile gracing his lips as he gazed around the foyer with eerily bright purple eyes. Black's eyes lit up, furthering the trio's confusion. It was a well known fact that Black was after Harry for supposedly killing his master. But this man who was in the same room as his so-called victim, was nothing like that. If anything, Sirius Black was like an overgrown child._

_"Hady!" He squealed. "Come to join the party?" Remus looked his cub over, before realizing that something was terribly wrong. Hadrian's eyes were no longer their mismatched tone of teal-gold and silver. Instead, his eyes shone an unnatural shade of purple, the pupils holding a visible slit. Even more unnerving, was the wide, twisting smile that graced his lips. "Cub?" Remus tried weakly as Hadrian shook his head._

**_"Again, right body wrong soul,"_** _Potter chided softly._

_Suddenly, he was by Ron and turned cold eyes on the now nervous redhead._ **_"I believe,"_** _He mused as he reached down and into the pocket of the leech._ **_"That you are looking for this?"_** _Potter straightened up and was holding a squirming brown mass. "Scabbers!" Ron cried, seeing how his pet was squealing in Harry's hand. Turning her head, Hermione saw the pure hatred that overcame Black's face as he glared at the rat._

_But why would he...?_  
_Unless..._

_"Ron," Hermione said slowly. "Exactly what breed is Scabbers?" She tried weakly as the two siblings turned a confused look on her. "What are you talking about?" Ron questioned as Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's obliviousness. "Scabbers is a common brown rat," She snipped as Hermione grew rather pale; who turned wide eyes on the squirming rat._

"Expelleriamus!"

_Black and Lupin were pissed when their wands; where did Black hide his anyway, were taken from them by a rather smug looking Severus Snape. "How I hoped to be the one to catch you," Snape mused, his black eyes cold. "Severus," Remus warned, his voice dropping slightly as the trio looked on in growing confusion, though Potter was silent; his bright eyes reflecting nothing._

_"I told Dumbledore that you were helping your old friend into the castle," Snape's black eyes looked from Lupin to Black; a dark look glittering back. "And it appears that I was correct." Black snorted softly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Brilliant!" He said with a sarcastic grumble. "And as usual, dead wrong," Black snipped back. "Now, give us our wands back," He said hotly. "Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to take care of."_

_Snape's eyes narrowed as he had his wand aimed directly at Black's throat, who immediately stilled in place. "Give me a reason," He growled as Lupin looked exasperated by their actions. "He can't help it, Remy," Black mocked. "It's become quite the habit by now." Remus shot him a dirty look. "You aren't helping," He growled as Black shrugged._

_"Listen to you two," Snape's lips curled slightly. "Arguing like an old married couple." Interestingly enough, Lupin and Black both turned a deep red and were unable to look at one another. "The creature and the criminal," Snape continued, ignoring the dark looks he was receiving in return. "Piss off," Black snapped back._

_Alright, that's it._

**_"If you three are done arguing like children,"_** _Potter said loudly, anger practically coating his words._ **_"Will someone turn this fucking rat back to his human form?"_** _The three men turned red, before turning one-by-one to where Potter was. The teen was standing there with his left arm stretched out, still holding the squirming mass that was Scabbers._ **_"Before I end up killing this filth?"_** _Potter continued with a soft grumble._

_Oh right._

_"Don't hurt Scabbers!" Ron pleaded, trying to move only to cry out as his leg flared with pain. "That's no rat boy," Black growled. "Of course he is!" Ginny insisted, glaring at Black, but giving Potter some rather odd looks at the same time. "Scabbers' been in the family for -" She was rudely cut off by Potter himself._

**_"Think things through for once ya idjit,”_** _Potter growled._ **_"Common rats live for only three years,"_** _His purple eyes glared down at the squealing rat. He squeezed a bit more, earning a pained squeak in return. "Stop it, Harry!" Ron screamed, his voice desperate when Potter stilled. The dark haired teen lowered his head, bangs shadowing his eyes._

_For crying out loud._

**_"Are you really that fucking retarded leech?"_ **

_Wait -_  
_...what?_

_With a low growl, Potter tossed Scabbers into the air, but not before Snape cast a spell; striking the rat in a rather painful fashion. Scabbers squealed as his body jerked, before it was shifting; growing in size. Within moments, a chubby man of a similar age appeared before their eyes; a man dressed in a dark uniform. The idiotic trio just stared in stunned disbelief._

_Scabbers, he...he was..._  
_...was a freaking animagus?!_

_The man, Scabbers, had a round face with an upturned nose, thinning nearly colorless hair and watery brownish-gray eyes. "Who the heck are you?" Ron demanded, blinking owlishly at the sight. It took him a moment or two to realize something as his cheeks turned green, and it looked like he was about to be sick himself. The man snorted softly, rolling his eyes, but kept a weary gaze on the men._

_A wise move or not?_

_"S-Sirius..." The man rasped, his voice was low and raspy; as if he wasn't used to speaking. "...Remus, m-my old friends," He reached a hand out, revealing that he was missing a finger. There was something about his tone that didn't sit well with certain individuals; it was oily with an underline of fear. His somewhat watery eyes were darting about nervously, his eyes kept going from the entry that led to the tunnel and back to the men. Before anyone could so much as move, the man darted for the tunnel._

_However, Potter was suddenly there; in front of the man. Potter tilted his head, before his lips grew into a wide, twisted smile and he lifted his right hand; viciously lashing out as he struck the man in the face. The man squealed, his pudgy hands reaching up to his nose; feeling the warm blood dripping out as his nose hung limply, a searing pain spreading across his face as he stared numbly at the teen. "Ha-Harry..." He squealed. "Y-you..." He couldn't talk anymore as Black stormed over and yanked him back none too carefully. "Don't you dare talk to him!" Black snarled, shaking the man without remorse; earning a low moan in return._

_"I-I didn't mean to!" The man whimpered, still clutching at his face, his words muffled slightly. "The Dark Lord," He shuddered at his words. "You have no idea on the power he possesses." He looked up with a pleading gaze to his former friends, as if begging for forgiveness. "Ask yourself Sirius," He cried. "Ask yourself what you would have done!"_

_Poor choice of words pal._

_"Died!" Black snapped. "I'd rather have died than ever betray my friends!" His voice rose in feverish pitch, gray eyes glittering as you could see a spark of madness there. "And you should have known Peter," Black hissed with a smile. "That if Lord Voldemort didn't kill you..." Remus's eyes glowed as he glared at the traitorous rat. How had they not seen it before? His animal form was a freaking rat of all things!_

_"...we would."_  
_Ouch._

_"Y-You c-can't..." Peter pleaded, before looking pitifully to Ron, who recoiled in disgust. "I was a good pet to you, Ron," He begged. "Wasn't I?" The fact that a grown man was hiding as a pet for so long was disgusting enough, but knowing how the eldest Weasley boy; Percy and now Ron, took care of the rat, the disgust couldn't even be used to describe what the kids were feeling._

**_"Pathetic,"_** _Potter spoke up._  
_...eh?_

**Óchi akóma, paidí mou.**

_...what?_

**Chreiázetai zontanós.**

**_"Son of a bitch!"_** _Potter snarled before whirling around and throwing something that whizzed by Peter's left cheek. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, a thin red line slowly appeared on his cheek; dark red blood trickling from the newly formed cut. Shocked, everyone's attention was drawn to the object that was embedded in the wall behind Peter; a large and quivering knife._

_Looking at Potter carefully, Snape came to the startling conclusion as the teen continued to curse in such a manner; that it would make sailors blush. "You're not Potter..." He said slowly. "...are you?" Potter stopped and looked over with a raised eyebrow, snorting softly._ **_"Guess you're not all hopeless,"_** _He snorted._

_Hm...?_

_Tilting his head as if listening to something, Potter sighed._ **_"If ya idjits don't want to deal with those abominations,"_** _He announced dryly._ **_"I suggest that ya get,"_** _He started for the tunnel, before stopping as if realizing something. Finally, he looked to the men with a frown; instinctively knowing what to say._

**_"Mergeți la bancă și faceți o epurare,"_** _Remus's eyes widen as he felt Moony stir in curiosity._ **_"Dacă treci testul lui Lockjaw, vei ști unde să mă găsești."_** _Lockjaw...wasn't that a goblin's name? And what did he mean by a purge...?_

**_Hello misplaced aggression~_ **


	19. Our Little Horror Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth year is just around the corner and things are finally heating up.
> 
> Now no one is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Hadrian used to freak out our selective individuals are as follows: "Our Little Horror Story" by Aviators and "Left Behind" by DaGames. All credit to creepy music goes solely to those wonderful people.
> 
> I also apologize for the extra long chapter here.

Ah, summer.  
A wonderful time, don't you think?

Hurricane Utah was as busy as ever. With schools being out, kids were enjoying the warmer weather and their chances of freedom. Quite a few were spending their lazy days away at the local pool, or families having gone away on vacation. But, despite the pleasant atmosphere, businesses were still at work; especially the restaurants. In fact, the Fazbear Pizzeria was busier than ever. 

It was with great disappointment for the town residents to learn of the pizzeria shutting down. Well, it shouldn't be like that, per say. Apparently, with the pizzeria being as old as it was, it was trailing behind as technology continued to advance; leaving the beloved restaurant behind in the dust. Perhaps the restaurant and its much loved mascots were getting an overhaul? Oh, wonder what it'll be like when they reopen?

Let's see how the Afton-Emily family was doing, shall we?

.-.-.-.  
**August 13, 1994**

Saturday.

The weekend could be quite fun, you know?

It was a great way for the overworked to unwind and relax. A day for ladies to enjoy themselves with pampering and spoiling at the spa. And for kids, it was a way for them to laze about at the pool or, in some cases, spending the lazy afternoon away at an arcade or two that were popping up in town. No matter how you looked at it, it was still the same.

A way to relax.

Now, life was as busy as ever in Hurricane. This was especially true for the Afton-Emily family, who were busy at creating a new path for their restaurant and mascots. Finally, after so many years and months of waiting, not only was the restaurant being remodeled; but the animatronics would be getting a brand new look courtesy of a new designer. Someone that the residents hadn't been expecting, even though they were aware of the designer.

Mr. Afton's nephew.  
...Hadrian Potter.

...didn't he just have a birthday recently?

(...)

He couldn't believe it.

If someone had told him, that as a child, that his life would be something out of a mystery novel; Sirius Orion Black would have merely laughed at them. But years after his best friend and sister in all but blood had died, and a nightmarish stay in what many would call hell on earth; Sirius would believe them. Oh, how he believed; and it hurt.

Well, he suppose that he shouldn't be surprised by everything, should he? Not with how old and dark his family really was. The Blacks were a very old family, one of the oldest families to settle in England; compromised almost primarily of purebloods. However, every now and then, a squib would be born into the family. When the child in question was old enough, they were either cast out or in some extreme cases; they were outright killed.

It was considered a great shame amongst the old families to sire a squib. During the olden days, the more extreme families would toss the child out into the cruel world; not caring about what could happen to them. And yes, the families that were truly into Pureblood supremacy would and _had_ killed their children if they hadn't shown magic by their eleventh birthday. 

Thankfully, these days it was much different for squibs; better, actually. If a child was revealed to be a squib, the families in question would ensure that their child was happy in the muggle world. Usually, that meant a boarding school, but it was always a well off school and of course, a good home so that they were safe and content. To think that the Blacks had once been a prominent family, a large and powerful clan. But now, after two wars and marrying within the family, the once and powerful Blacks had been greatly reduced to near extinction. Sirius and Regulus Black, and their cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa; all meeting a different fate. The girls had been married off, but only Andromeda had been disowned for marrying a muggle-born.

Bellatrix was married to Rodolphus Lestrange, but there wasn't much of a spark between the two. Unfortunately, Bellatrix and the Lestranges fell into the crowd of the darker types who eventually joined the bandwagon that were the Death Eaters. From what Sirius knew about his deranged cousin, she had been obsessed with the Dark Lord and subsequently, broke her contract with the Lestranges when she never sired a child. There were even rumors about how the Lestranges had tortured the Longbottoms; Frank and Alice, into madness. Anything could have happened that night, so he wasn't too sure on the validity of that rumor.

Narcissa was married to Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius was fairly sure that she had a child of her own; a boy who should be about Hadrian's age. Draco, wasn't it? She was, perhaps, the only Black sister who was doing good for herself, even if she was a bit of a stuck up bitch at times; spoiling her son greatly. 

As for Andromeda? She was disowned from the family, not only for breaking her own marriage contract; but for marrying a muggleborn; Theodore Tonks. However, Sirius did know for a fact that Andromeda, his favorite cousin, did have a daughter of her own; Nymphadora. And little Nymphadora, thanks to the influx of fresh blood from her father, inherited the Black gift of being a metamorphmagus. So there was that.

Regulus, his little brother...  
...now there was a sad story.

When Sirius had ran away from home at the age of fifteen, he had left his brother behind to the cruelty of their parents; Orion and Walburga Black. Reggie had been a sweet, if not shy kid; but their parents had effectively ruined him. Regulus had fallen into the crowd that were the Death Eaters, eventually becoming one himself; much to Sirius's disgust, and later on, regret. He wasn't sure what led to Reggie's fate, he only knew that it had happened.

That Regulus Arcturus Black, was dead.

Speaking of families...  
His little godson was definitely an unexpected surprise.

But a good one, nonetheless.

Sirius had been all but ready to rip the smelly redhead boy apart, just to get at that filthy rat when sweet Remus showed up. Somehow, the man had been able to figure out the truth about that tragic night. Many believed that Sirius had been the Potter's Secret-Keeper, when in reality, it had been Pettigrew the whole time. Sirius still couldn't get over the fact that Peter Pettigrew, of all people, had tricked the world into believing the opposite.

Sirius and James had been as close as brothers, even if they were distant cousins. Their bond had been strong and true, and the revelation of his animagus form should have been telling. Well, that is, if anyone save for their innermost close friends had known about it. You see, Sirius Black's inner animal was that of a great black dog; a dog resembling the mythical Grim. The dog represented loyalty, faithfulness, protection and love; all good traits that actually suited Sirius pretty damn well. But rats, oh boy. Rats were shrewd and timid in nature; always regarded with great suspicion. He should have known that there was something wrong when the animagus potion revealed that Pettigrew's form was a freaking rat, of all things.

When his pup walked in on that moment, there was something about the teen that gave off a comforting presence. Well, Sirius was comfortable, but he could see the unease not only in the kids, but Remy as well. Hell, even Severus Snape was uneasy with Hadrian's presence. 

Perhaps it had something to do with his far too bright purple eyes. Or could it have been the far too wide smile for such a young face? Either way, Sirius was the only one who was comfortable around Hadrian. Though, now that Sirius thought about it, he found it quite odd that the kids insisted on calling his sweet godson Harry. It was easy to see that Hadrian was not happy with the trio; especially with his colorful words.

Oh dear.

It appeared that Hadrian had inherited his mother's, Lily, temper. Which lead to the possibility that he may or may not have inherited the Black family madness. Unfortunately, there was no true way to test if someone had inherited the family madness, not until it showed itself in its victim. Take Bellatrix, for example. As a child, she had always been temperamental and fast with a hex whenever someone got on her nerves. But, after she got married, her temper took a dangerous turn as she became obsessed with the Dark Lord. She became more sporadic, lashing out over the smallest of things; all-in-all, Bellatrix simply wasn't the girl she used to be.

When Hady announced the arrival of those blasted Dementors, he warned that they, according to Remus, needed to get a purge done by Lockjaw. And if they could pass Lockjaw's tests, then they would be directed to where Hadrian was living. Unfortunately, sometime during the commotion, Pettigrew managed to shift back and escaped as the presence of Dementors could be felt.

Due to this, and the unwanted presences of the trio, Sirius Black barely managed to escape with his life and soul intact. Remus, was unfortunately outed as a werewolf and was forced to resign. Only, there was a bit of a problem; that night had been a full moon, but Remy never once transformed! It took until the two had reached Gringotts before Sirius learned why.

Hadrian.

For some reason, Moony was positively terrified of the pup, which was shocking enough. There weren't a whole lot of magical beings that could keep up with a werewolf, much less intimidate a grown one into submission. And those that were capable, weren't exactly the...kindest, to say the least. In fact, some of those species could be downright vicious! 

Oh.  
That reminded him.

Gringotts.

The duo had been approached by a smartly dressed goblin; who introduced himself as Lockjaw. Gringotts was its own territory, the Ministry of Magic nor the Aurors had any say on what happened within the vicinity of the bank. So, despite Sirius being a 'convict', he could travel freely through Gringotts without a care in the world. To a goblin, time was money and so was keeping their clients alive. 

Since Sirius was never truly convicted, despite what the Ministry claimed; he could access his vaults with ease. No conviction, which meant he was only a detainee who had been held for far too long. And to a goblin, time was money and you do not waste their time. That was another thing about his family, how the hell was he even Lord Black in the first place? He had been disowned during his fifth year, so why had it converted to him?

Or so he thought.

Lockjaw had led them to a simple, if tastefully decorated room where a pretty woman in a business suit and a man wearing healer's robes were waiting for them. There, on the lone desk sat two vials of an unknown potion, a golden dagger and two shimmering sheets of parchment. 

Realizing that this was just the beginning to being purged, Remy willingly went forward. He took the dagger in hand, slicing it across his palm, before he was handed a vial; dropping in a good amount of blood when the healer absentmindedly took care of the still bleeding cut. Remus shook the vial until it turned a dark, murky shade. Seeing the darkening tint, the woman let out a groan of annoyance as the healer shook his head in exasperation; muttering softly to himself. 

When the potion had been added to the parchment, and as the results wrote themselves out; Remy took one look and let out a low growl, his eyes burning a liquid gold. A quick confirmation from Lockjaw earned a dark look, and soft muttering of who knows what; and well, Remus inched away from the agitated goblin.

Needless to say, the results weren't pretty.

Remus had been under numerous potions and spells, most were targeting his mental health; designed to bring down his natural barriers and effectively destroying any self-esteem that he may have had. But, the stronger ones were keeping his inner wolf bound so tightly, that it left his nights in extreme pain. His wolf's senses had even been muffled to the point where he couldn’t tell friend from foe.

Hell, there were even bindings on more than half his magic, a block on his soul bond and had that been a damn marriage contract? Who the fuck was Nymphadora Tonks and why the hell was there a contract between them?! Even worse, were the damn leeches that had been found attached to both his magic and his life force. The leeches were set at only five percent, which shouldn't have been noticed, but with those bindings on his magic; it was a miracle that he hadn't died yet. 

Sirius, on the other hand, well, his results were even more shocking. He had always been somewhat rebellious, even as a child. However, despite his mischievous nature, Sirius did care about his family, even if they didn't get along all the time. But, to show the extreme hatred to his own blood that he had as a child, was not normal. It had gotten to the point where he literally ran away from home; moving in with James' and his parents.

This was exactly what he wanted.

Numerous controlling potions, personality alterations, a compulsion here and there to make him more loyal; and a large amount of bindings on his magic. Bindings that also included a block over a soul bond and a marriage contract of all things. Thank heavens for small miracles, as it never took root; why the hell did that man try to bind him to Hestia Jones of all people? And like Remy, he too, had some leeches; one on his magic and another on his life force. Both were set to five percent, but still, they were there.

After going through a painful purge (what'd you expect?), both men felt cleaned for what felt like the first time in forever. They were then thoroughly interrogated by the lady, who revealed herself to be an agent of MACUSA; the Magical Congress of the United States, a Miss Barnes. The healer introduced himself as Healer Smythe; hinting that they were aware of Hady’s location.

Even with the purging potion having cleansed him, Sirius still felt weakened by his stint in Azkaban. A fact that Healer Smythe picked up on pretty quickly. The two had been left to rest and heal within the Goblins medical ward; until they got themselves a few good hot meals and a proper cleanse. Then, came about a long and painful wait for Sirius to be strong enough to handle a bout of Veritaserum; which took about a week for that to happen. With Healer Smythe standing by, Lockjaw provided the necessary questions for Agent Barnes. In return, Agent Barnes began the interrogation. And so, the truth about that Halloween night finally came out, and he meant everything. Using her own personal spells that had been taught to her, Barnes was able to confirm the authenticity of Sirius Black's words.

It was the truth.

Though, due to the incompetence of England's Ministry of Magic, Sirius would not be permitted to wander the streets. He was only free to come and go within America, but Barnes promised to get him his freedom in the countries outside of Europe; it would just take time for it to be completed. In the meantime, however, Sirius and Remus were finally directed to where Hady was living.

In Hurricane Utah.  
America.

Meeting the Afton-Emily family had been an interesting one, to say the least. Henry Emily was tall, easily looming over the two men at a whopping six feet in height. He was broad shouldered with features that spoke of old blood, dark brown hair and startling greenish-gold eyes. And despite his intimidating presence, the man was easily a teddy bear. He was sweet and kind, and his mind held a well of knowledge that shocked the two men silly. Mr. Afton, William, oh boy. When Sirius and Remus first met the man, the two had been shocked by his appearance; and could anyone blame them? William Afton was a near dead ringer for a male version of Lily! 

William was of average height and somewhat slender for a male. His auburn hair was somewhat messy and fell around his softer features as twinkling teal-silver eyes sparkled. He truly looked like a male version of Lily, but with different colored eyes. The relation was quickly explained, that William was the younger brother of Lily's mother.

Turns out both men had children from previous marriages, with Henry having one and William three; Charlotte Emily, Michael, Elizabeth and Finn Afton. Charlotte and Michael had finished college and were living on their own; busy with their new lives. Both chose to live nearby as their family bond was too strong to keep them apart for long; it was always nice for the younger kids to see them when they had the chance to visit.

Elizabeth had recently graduated from high school and, like her brother before her, chose to wait a year before applying for a college. Who knows what could happen during that time and she wanted to keep all doors open for her future. In the meantime, Elizabeth had gotten a part time job at a local bookstore; putting the money she earned towards schooling. The two men had been shocked into silence when they met Elizabeth, as they were unnerved by how much she looked like Lily; the red hair and green eyes really did look like _hers_...

As for Finn, well, he still had another year left. His love for art was as strong as ever, and had recently gotten into photography. Finn had volunteered to help his dad at their restaurant; putting the money towards a good camera. If he could get really good, he planned on selling some of the photos to the local newspapers and magazines. 

The little family had grown close over the years, and Hadrian was a happy and healthy teen; something that touched Sirius and Remus. It had been horrifying to learn that Hadrian had spent the first six years with Lily's horrible sister, Petunia. Sirius had been aghast by the revelation, insisting that James and Lily never wanted Hadrian anywhere near the jealous bint. Due to how Petunia treated Lily over the years, it was clear that the woman would abuse any child of Lily's, regardless of the law.

Petunia's hatred ran that deep for a reason...

It had been surprising news for Sirius and Remus, when they learned that Mr. Afton and Mr. Emily ran their own restaurant; which included a series of mascots that many in the town treasured greatly. Unfortunately, before the two could see said restaurant, they required a similar dampening cuff as the mascots in question were machines and the chances of their magic could disrupt the mascots programming were pretty damn high. Luckily, the dampening cuffs were sent over by the ever so helpful goblins. The dampening cuff was shaped like a pin; the symbol being a Grim for Sirius, and a howling wolf for Remus; ironic, considering who and what they were! 

And so, with the dampening cuffs, Sirius and Remus could finally see what had everyone up in arms; so to speak. This restaurant sounded interesting, and both men knew that there wasn't anything like that in the magical world; well, England, anyway. England truly was stuck in the past, weren't they?

Speaking of which...

Sirius's gray eyes twinkled as he smoothly shifted into his animagus form; as he and Remy were staying for a bit with the Afton-Emily's. The basement had been modified to act as a comfortable room and with a little wave of the wand, expanded to fit two cozy beds, a couch and a cushy chair. It was time to waken his adorable little godson!

(...)

Hmmm...

Hadrian yawned cutely as he snuggled into his pillows, sighing softly as sweet dreams curled around his thoughts. He was drifting between realms, murmuring sleepily as he turned over. It was such a warm, lazy morning that he honestly didn't want to get up; but alas, one could not have a peaceful morning with a mischievous relative nearby. 

The sun was rising, shining brightly amongst the clear blue skies; revealing that today was to be a good day. Unbeknownst to Hadrian, the soft pitter patter of feet were steadily making its way up to his room; the clickity clack of nails announcing the arrival. Plushtrap, who was awake, snapped to attention. The little tron’s head turned slightly, eyes glowing softly as he tilted his head; one ear twitching as he listened carefully. 

Hadrian's door, which was partially closed, was slowly and carefully nudged open by a cold, black nose. Moments later, the head of a large black dog poked in; panting softly as it perked up upon seeing the teen. If it was even possible, the dog gave a grin, wagging its tail as it padded into the room. Plushie gave the dog a warning look, shaking his head but the dog chuffed and padded up to the bed without care.

Plushie winced.

Without warning, the great big dog pounced on the sleeping teen and proceeded to lick his face. Hadrian yelped from the sudden pressure being applied to his chest and his mismatched eyes snapped open. "Padfoot!" He growled, shoving the huffing dog off. Hadrian wrinkled his nose as he felt the dog slobber over his face and glared at the dog, who looked more amused than anything else.

"Get out!" Hadrian yelled, reaching over to his bedside table where a book was resting. The dog's eyes widened slightly when he saw that, and began to back up nervously. Padfoot yelped as the book was thrown with surprising force, barely avoiding being clipped in the head. Realizing that he may have gone too far, Padfoot made his hasty exit, cringing as he heard the little rabbit cackle with glee.

"You earned that one, mutt!"

(...)

After a good, long hot shower and a change of fresh clothes, Hadrian brought Plushie downstairs where the family was sitting; enjoying a fresh hot meal. Thanks to Henry's delicious cooking, Sirius and Remus didn't look as ill as they had before their arrival. Both men had a more healthier color to their once sallow skin and had definitely put on a couple of pounds; which was a good thing in Will's opinion. The two had been far too thin, reminding him of Hadrian's condition when he had taken his nephew in all those years ago...

As he entered the kitchen, Hadrian shot a bemused Sirius a dirty look, getting Remus's attention. Remus looked over and saw the twinkle in his eyes and immediately knew what the other man had done. "Really now, Padfoot?" He groaned before reaching over and slapping him upside the head after the man had snickered. "What?" Sirius whined, as he rubbed the back of his head, sulking as Finn and Elizabeth snickered at his plight.

"I'm sorry cub," Remus said quietly as his honey eyes turned over to where Hadrian had just taken his seat. "For whatever this man child did," He gave Sirius a pointed look, who at least had the decency to look ashamed. Plushie snorted softly. "Keep the mutt on a leash," He piped up with a smirk. "And we're good!" Sirius looked affronted by the rabbit's words, pouting at the agreeing laughter he got in return.

Jerks.

Oh...

As if realizing something, Hadrian looked back to his ex-professor curiously. "Were the blocks the reason why you were able to withstand the moronic trio?" He questioned with a tilt of the head. Sirius and Remus tensed at the mentioning of blocks, and realization dawned on the family. The reaction the two men had, were all too revealing to the little family. "The bee just doesn't know when to quit," Lizzie muttered sourly. "Does he?"

Wait -

"The bee?" Remus repeated, looking a bit confused. "The nickname Hadrian gave Dumbledore," Henry said quietly. "His name _does_ mean 'white bumblebee'," Finn pointed out dryly. Seeing their surprised looks, Finn flushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I took Latin a couple of years ago," He admitted shyly as Lizzie rolled her eyes fondly.

Ah, silly brother.  
Don't ever change Finn.

"By 'moronic trio'," Sirius said slowly. "You mean the two youngest Weasley's and that girl, right?" He looked over at his pup, who made a face, but nodded. The leech always smelt of rotten garbage and three-week old spoiled meat. The chit had her scent of rotten fruit and soured milk; and the know-it-all reeked of dead skunk. How anyone could withstand being near them without gagging, was mind boggling.

"Emotions," Remus said flatly.  
...eh?

Swallowing his eggs, Hadrian looked at Remus curiously. "What you were smelling before," Remus explained softly. "Were their emotions." William turned his head sharply at that. "What people may not be aware of," Remus continued, never knowing what thoughts were going through the man's head. "Is that some magical beings are capable of scenting the emotions of others."

...really?

How interesting.

**...epbdj'h oep mvgll, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

(...)

It was around ten in the morning when the Afton-Emily family arrived at the pizzeria with their guests. Finn made sure that his camera was waiting as the reactions of the two men were sure to be hilarious. And well, let's just say that Finn wanted a backup for the next time Black got out of hand with his mischievousness. After all, neither of the men had ever seen an animatronic before.

William unlocked the back doors and allowed them entrance; gesturing for the two men to stay close as the door was closed behind them. Walking those hallways, Remus was left to his own thoughts. It must have taken William and Henry years of dedication and time to bring this whole place to life; as operating your own business wasn't an easy task as some would like to think. It was nice to hear that the two stuck with each other through thick and thin, admiring how strong their bond was.

His cub really was in a good place, Remus decided as he looked over to the eager teen; where Plushtrap was riding on his shoulders chatting softly with his cub. The wolf assumed that Plushtrap was one of these animatronics that Henry had mentioned offhand, but on a much smaller scale. Which left the baffling question, just how _big_ were these animatronics...?!

Oh.  
They were here already?

The main dining area seemed to be in a bit of a mess at the moment; as the restaurant was going through a much needed remodeling. The tables and seating had been removed, as had the carpeting; leaving only the two main stages and a closed off area that was shielded by a set of shimmering purple curtains. The once rough flooring had, thankfully, been smoothed out prior to the men's arrival.

"What's dis Ah be hearing?"

Remus turned his head sharply, surprised when he heard the husky, feminine voice coming from behind him. To his curiosity, he was shocked when a white fox poked its head out from behind the curtain; scanning the family with bright golden eyes. The fox perked up and bounded out and was heading straight for them...to be more precise, they were heading right for his cub. "Kit!" The fox squealed, tackling Hadrian as it lifted him into a gentle hug. "T-Foxy!" Hadrian squealed as he was abruptly picked up by the fox, and happily hugged her back with a laugh. "And how is me favorite kit doing?" The fox's accent was strong, one that Remus couldn't quite quite put his finger on. "I'm good," Hadrian said with a warm smile, looking up with warmth.

Sirius saw that the fox was probably about five foot five, maybe five foot seven but with a slender, curvy frame, indicating that they were indeed female. Her fur was a pure white but with a noticeable pink tinge to her small muzzle, chest fur, the inner linings of her slender ears and the tip of her bushy tail. Her nails were shaded a dark pink, rosy red cheeks and warm golden eyes that glowed with life.

"And who be dis?"

The fox was tense, as her hands tightened over Hadrian's shoulders; her eyes focused on the two now uneasy men. "T-Foxy," Hadrian said softly as he looked over with a slight smile. "Meet my godfather, Sirius Black," He gestured to the dark haired man. "And his best friend, Remus Lupin." Hadrian pointed to the wolf, whose eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "Don't worry," Hadrian reassured the agitated vulpine. "They've both been cleansed and cleared by Agent Barnes and Lockjaw," He whispered. It was only at that admission, that the fox relaxed. Well, enough where it didn't look like she would lash out at them. "Alright," She murmured softly. "Ah'll let de others know," T-Foxy patted his head, ignoring his playful banter of pulling back.

"Keep an eye on dat one, Plushie," T-Foxy called as she started back for the Cove. "You know it, girl!" Plushie called back, giving a thumbs up as Hadrian sulked. "I'm not that bad," He muttered as Plushie gave him a pointed look, somehow getting the message across. 

(...)

Gradually, Sirius and Remus met the rest of the gang that was affectionately nicknamed the Toys; T-Freddy, T-Bonnie and T-Chica. The original gang, according to Henry, were at the Service and Spare Parts room as their upgrades were being finished that very day, actually. It was meant to be a surprise for Hadrian on their new looks.

T-Freddy was like a giant teddy bear. He was about the same height as T-Foxy, but more of a stocky build. His fur was a soft shade of brown that reminded Remus of sweet chocolate, with a creamy brown tinging his smaller muzzle, his chest fur and the inner lining of his smaller, rounder ears. His cheeks were a deep rosy red and his blue eyes shone softly. He even wore a black top hat with a red stripe, a cute black bow tie and two little black buttons rested under his bow.

T-Bonnie was about an inch smaller but was built more like a runner. His fur was shaded a rich blue with snow white tinting his smaller muzzle, his chest fur and the inner linings of his longer, slender ears. His cheeks were a deep, rosy red, a light dusting of freckles that went across his muzzle and friendly emerald green eyes. He even wore an adorable red bow himself.

T-Chica was like wow. She was about the same height as T-Foxy, but with a more noticeable curve to her hips. And unlike her friends, T-Chica had soft golden feathers, though her head feathers were curled in such a fashion that it resembled a mohawk, of all things. Her rosy pink cheeks stood out against the golden tone of her feathers, her beak was somewhat small and more narrowed at the tip and playful blue eyes. She wore a white bib that read _Let's Party_ in yellow, and in one hand held a plate that had a shiny little pink cupcake on it.

The Toys had their own unique personality and quirks, as the men learned that morning. T-Foxy was a pirate, and held a love for the sea. When the restaurant is up, it was her job to keep the little ones who were too young for the arcade and the classics, entertained with regal stories. Though, every now and then, she and Foxy would get a brat who would be taken to task - including the parents of said kid.

T-Freddy was a shy one, but he was friendly nonetheless; his voice soft with a slight southern drawl. He was what Hadrian referred to as a gamer; someone who was quite fond of playing all sorts of games. But once you had his trust, you pretty much had a friend for life. T-Freddy was incredibly loyal and very protective of those he saw as his.

T-Bonnie was a bit more outgoing, and had a soft, yet sweet British accent. He was a playful, mischievous spirit; almost like Sirius was at times, really. The only thing that could possibly anger him, is if you messed with his guitar. T-Bonnie could be quite protective of his gear and you did not want to anger any of the animatronics; they could be quite frightening at times. T-Chica was a sweet natured girl with a heavy southern accent, being quite good friends with T-Foxy. She harbored a love for cooking, especially when it came to sweets; having a natural talent for baking. In fact, some of Hadrian's skills came indirectly from her. 

Now for the surprise~

...wonder how Hadrian will take it?

(...)

"Close your eyes, Hadrian," Lizzie said softly as Sirius and Remus got used to the Toys. The revelations of the classics was to be a surprise for Hadrian and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Hadrian tilted his head curiously at her, but willingly closed his eyes as Finn gently took his hand and led him down the hall to where the Service and Spare Parts room was; where their fathers were waiting with eagerness.

**_What's going on?_ **  
**...oep'bb ill ieej ljepvr.**

**_...not you again..._ **

Hadrian didn't have time to retort when they came to an abrupt halt; but he could hear a door opening before him as he was gently ushered inside. "Alright Hadrian," Lizzie giggled. "You can look now~" She was fighting back the urge to cackle, but gestured to Finn, who raised his camera with a grin. Confused, Hadrian opened his eyes and was left gaping at the sight.

"SURPRISE!"

It was the classics with their new and improved designs, and what had been so shocking was the designs. "'Ri," Plushie breathed. "They picked _your_ designs!" He squealed, looking down at his friend with excitement. 

Freddy now stood at a height of five foot eight with broad shoulders, but a more well-built frame. His fur was a rich chocolate with cream tinting his chest fur and around his muzzle. What looked like runic script was curled around his arms; the fur being a lighter shade and yet, nearly blended into the darker fur. There was a light dusting of freckles going across his muzzle and his eyes were a soft shade of blue. He wore a black top hat and an adorable little bow.

Bonnie was about the same height, but a bit more slender and toned; he appeared to be built with a swimmer's build. His fur was a rich shade of purple with a greyish-purple tinge to his smaller muzzle and chest fur. Like Freddy, he too bore similar markings around his arms; blending seemingly into his fur. His ears were slightly longer than T-Bonnie, his eyes being a surprising shade of pink. Bonnie's red bow shone against his purple fur.

Chica was about five foot five, and was given a more slender build; much to her pleasure. Her feathers were a darker shade of golden blond over T-Chica's, with the head feathers being more of a curl than anything else. Her eyes shone a warm amethyst, and her talons shone a pure silver (oh boy). She wore a white bib that read _Let's Eat_ in bright yellow. Like Freddy and Bonnie, there were a series of runic script curled around her arms, blending into her soft feathers.

Foxy was clearly the tallest, standing at a whopping six feet in height with a more narrow shoulders. His fur was a rich auburn with soft orange tinting his muzzle; which was about as long as a real fox's muzzle, chest fur and even lining his slender ears. Unlike T-Foxy, however, Foxy didn't have a tail of his own. His eyes were a similar shade of amber as T-Foxy, but his right hand had been replaced with a rather sharp looking hook. There were even similar runic script around his arms

Wonder what the runes said...?

"Y-You really liked my designs?" Hadrian squeaked, as his cheeks became dusted with a soft pink; looking down shyly when he saw their grins. "You betcha!" Chica chirped, giggling as his cheeks darkened in color. "You really caught who we are," Freddy said softly, his voice rich and deep. "We were really impressed," Bonnie piped up, his voice sweet and kind. "Ai," Foxy agreed with a husky laugh. "Ye did well, lad."

Hadrian's blush deepened further.

"I have even better news," Will announced as Hadrian finally looked up with an inquiring gaze. "You Hadrian," The man grinned widely when he saw the child-like curiosity reflecting in those jewel-like mismatched orbs. "Are going to help me with a brand new line." Hadrian's eyes widened as realization dawned on Henry. It may have been years, but Henry could recall Hadrian's original results; about his soul bond which had finally been unlocked, who his mates really were.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy.  
...was it really time?

.-.-.-.

Emotions, huh?

According to Remus, certain emotions had a range of various scents. The darker the emotion, the fouler the odor was. While softer, more gentle emotions had a sweeter, more fruity flavor. The thing was, the base scent would reflect a similar scent to the host's strongest emotion. Which would explain a lot, really.

A _whole_ lot.

.-.-.-.  
**August 24**

The days slowly passed, and life got on as normal for the Afton-Emily family. With Agent Barnes' help, Sirius Black's freedom had been official, allowing him the freedom to walk amongst the public once more. However, England's Ministry heard about this and demanded with great fury that MACUSA hand over; in their words, _the filthy traitor_. 

Of course, MACUSA declined.

But, that was life.

With summer nearing its end, news rang up in the magical world. The World Quidditch Cup was being held in jolly old England for the first time in years. Hadrian only learned about it after receiving a letter from the Weasley twins; shocking his family as they didn't know about this new 'bond' so to speak. In fact, it was Lizzie who voiced her concern to him after receiving the letter.

Hadrian flushed as Lizzie and Finn gave him disappointed looks, although William and Henry looked upset about something. "Remember, how, uh, that Remus said that emotions had a scent?" Hadrian said weakly as Plushie cuddled in his lap. "Yes..." Finn drawled, his blue eyes darkening. "What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded. "You can't trust those Weasley's!" Lizzie protested.

"The twins can be trusted."  
...eh?

Seeing their inquiring looks, Hadrian's flush deepened. "Fred and George Weasley aren't like the leech or chit," He murmured as he recalled that one night from the Great Hall. Fred's reminded him of the fresh mountain air while George's was like a campfire; the warmth of the fire and the sweet aroma of freshly made s'mores. Somehow, he knew those two could be trusted.

"Where's Remus?" Hadrian asked curiously, shaking off the memory as he looked around for the wolf. Oh right, Hadrian inwardly winced as he remembered that the full moon had been a few days ago, and the man was most likely asleep. "Is everything okay in here?" Came the soft voice of one Remus Lupin; speaking of the devil. 

Yawning, Remus was standing in the entryway of the kitchen, blinking sleepily. It always took him about a week after the full moon to recover enough. "What are the Weasley twins like?" Lizzie demanded sharply. Remus blinked owlishly, as his sluggish mind struggled to register her words. "Fred and George Weasley?" He questioned, tilting his head. Lizzie nodded, looking upset.

"Well," Remus looked thoughtful as he slowly sat down. "They can be quite mischievous at times," He mused, relieved when Henry handed him a cup of hot coffee; desperate for the much needed caffeine. "Unlike when we were younger," Remus smiled sadly as he took a sip of that sweet nectar. "The twins know when to stop with their actions." He shook his head fondly, wishing that sometimes, he had worked the nerves up to keep James and Sirius from the worst of their pranks...

Oh well.  
That was the past.

"Why were you asking?" Remus questioned as he looked over to the distressed redhead. "Hadrian got a letter from them the other day," Lizzie muttered. "They want to invite Hadrian to see that World Cup thing," Finn explained as Remus raised an eyebrow, looking over at Hadrian in surprise. "I thought you weren't a fan of Quidditch," Remus sounded confused as he couldn't recall ever seeing Hadrian at any of the Quidditch games last year.

"I'm not," Hadrian said with a slight smile. "But, I don't mind Fred and George's company," He admitted quietly. But then, he made a face as he wrinkled his nose. "Only problem is the leech, chit and banshee," Hadrian grumbled sourly. It took Remus a moment or two to realize just _who_ the banshee was and sighed. 

"Yes, well, Molly can be quite vocal at times," He muttered. It was no secret that Molly Weasley was loud and vocal when it came to her displeasure. She was also a very loyal supporter of one Albus too many names Dumbledore. Then, a sickening thought came to Remus as he looked uneasily to his cub. What wasn't known, was that Molly was rather good at potions. Perhaps not on a mastery level, but good enough that she could be doing some unsavory things with no one being the wiser.

"Not without some backup," Remus said uneasily.

...oh?

(...)

It was well into the afternoon when Hadrian found himself in Diagon Alley, adjusting his bag as his mismatched eyes scanned the crowded streets carefully. With the help of Agent Barnes, he had gotten a message back out that he would meet the twins at the alley in a couple of hours; and thanks to Lockjaw, a permanent port-key.

The port-key; a star-like charm that was added to his medical bracelet, was set to whisk him home if he should ever feel like he was in danger. The charm was also keyed into his personal magic, so it would only ever work for him. Also hiding behind the star was his trunk, shrunken down until it resembled a charm in itself; never leave home without it, folks. 

Plushie was hiding in his bag, as well. The little tron was determined to keep certain parties from dosing him; again, the rabbit might add. It was curious, however, to see who would be coming with the twins to pick them up. Hadrian knew that there were the twins and their brother Percy, and the two annoyances. But, he knew; from his memories, anyway, that there were more than five kids. He just couldn't remember how many there were.

"Hadrian!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Smiling faintly when he heard George's voice, Hadrian turned and saw that the twins were running up to him; with twinkling eyes and playful smiles. With them was not one of their parents, but _another_ brother; most likely the oldest. For with them, was a young man in his early to mid twenties with long deep red-orange hair that harbored natural golden strands; strands that had been bleached from spending hours in the sun. He was somewhat broad shoulder with a thin, but toned frame and naturally sun-kissed skin; his eyes a similar shade of blue as the twins.

Wait -  
Was that an earring?

The man gave a polite smile as he approached the weary teen; approving of the weariness. "Hello there," His voice was low, but kind, nonetheless. "You must be Hadrian," He tilted his head curiously. "Right?" Hadrian gave the barest of nods, but his eyes were trained on the twins, realization dawning on them. "You can trust Bill, Hadrian," Fred said softly, knowing of the younger teen's trust issues.

"He's a Curse Breaker for Gringotts," George piped up, helpfully. Hadrian turned sharply to this Bill. "You know Lockjaw?" He asked quietly as Bill looked amused. "So _you're_ the client that the goblins are so protective of," Bill said lightly as Hadrian coloured. Bill chuckled softly when he saw Hadrian's blush, finding it cute as the teen looked away as if embarrassed. "Come on," He gestured for the trio to follow. 

"It's getting late," Bill continued with a soft murmur. "Mum's probably got dinner going by now." Hadrian tensed slightly, recalling the woman's name on that horrid contract. He wasn't so sure now, about visiting; as the possibility of being dosed was now higher than ever. Thankfully, his medical bracelet had a few extra charms on it; like a detection charm. 

**_Hope I'm not making a mistake._ **

**...N epbdj'h rebd ao fglmhr, nz n lgl oep.**

(...)

...this was a home?

The Weasley home was surprisingly large, even if it was leaning onto one side. It was as if someone had stacked room upon room, or in this case, floor upon floor; at least four floors, including a creaky attic and chimney. There was what looked like an old WWI bunker off to the side, a chicken coop with several fat chickens scurrying about, and hell, there was a freaking lake on the damn property! 

How the hell - ?

"Welcome, Hadrian," Fred said with a grand smile and gesture. "To the Burrow!" George cackled at Hadrian's surprised look. Yeah, that was the look everyone had when they saw the Weasley home for the first time. "What do you think?" Bill was curious to hear what his opinion on their beloved home, and something told him that he was going to get a real kick out of it.

Hadrian's eyes traveled up and over the house once, before looking over to Bill with unease. "Is the building even remotely structured?" He cast an uneasy look on the seemingly unsteady home as Bill snickered softly. "Don't worry about it, kiddo," He said lightly. "The Burrow is a lot stronger than it looks," Bill said with a smirk.

Ah.

Oh...oh dear.

Hadrian grimaced as his stomach gave a sudden lurch, nausea churning his senses without warning. A most unpleasant odor of rotten meat and soured apples flooded his nose. Oh, he was going to be sick; he just knew it. "Well, this is a surprise," Mused the voice of one Molly Weasley. Oh, the horrid scent was coming from _her_!

**Ni nh glmbbo hrmh ipgwgninjv, bnhhbl gmffnh?**  
**_...not really._ **

Fred and George were alarmed when they saw the sudden pallor to Hadrian's skin; a visible green tinge to his cheeks. He had one hand over his stomach, breathing heavily as if struggling to keep himself calm. All in all, Hadrian looked like he was about to be sick. It was strange, he hadn't been like that before; but when their mother approached...oh sweet merlin. "Bill," George called over as Fred gently wrapped an arm around Hadrian's waist, lifting the shaking teen up. "We're gonna get 'Ri inside," Bill looked over, a bit taken back when he saw just how ill the teen looked by now. "He can stay with Ron," Their mum offered, and while George frowned and Bill looked unsure, only Fred saw the purple tinge to Hadrian’s mismatched eyes. A shade so unnatural, that it sent a chill down his spine.

"Mother," Fred felt a sense of relief when he heard Percy’s voice. As if by some divine miracle, their older brother, Percy, had come outside to investigate. The older male was smartly dressed, his silver frame glistening under the fading sunlight as he tilted his head curiously. 

Percy, who had been wondering what the holdup was, had come outside; just in time to hear his mother suggesting for someone to stay with Ron. He was pleasantly surprised to see Potter there, but one look to the teen got him concerned when he saw just how pale Potter was; the greenish tinge to the teen's cheeks were rather alarming, after all. His mother may be oblivious at times, but she wasn't _that_ bad. Mr. Potter had made his opinions on the youngest Weasleys known in spades.

Percy shook his head, as if disappointed by something. "Mother," He said again, this time, his voice was more firm. "Potter has made his opinion about Ron quite clear," His eyes narrowed at his mother's increasingly disappointed look. "Let him stay with the twins," Percy gave Fred a slight nod, and Fred practically sagged right there. 

"Thanks, Perce!" Fred said with relief as he continued to help Hadrian into the Burrow. "We owe you one!" George added as he hurried to catch up, shooting a surprised Percy a grateful look. Bill, on the other hand, looked rather concerned; especially after he heard what Percy admitted only moments ago. What exactly was going on with his family? And did Charlie know anything about this?

...probably not.

Once inside, Hadrian drew in a sharp breath. Almost immediately, the scent of fresh pine, crisp air and fresh rainwater flooded his nose; and his shaking was beginning to subside, just a bit. But soon, a scent of pine, crackling fire and sweet chocolate joined in. Oh, the twins; still, though, the undercurrent of rotten meat permeated the foyer. The rancid odor was abominable enough that his stomach was still churning. George took one look, and cursed softly under his breath. "Better get him to our room, Fred," He warned as Fred nodded in agreement, hoisting Hadrian up once more and began to make his way towards the stairs. "I'll see if Charlie knows any healing spells," George continued with a soft murmur as he headed back outside, but to the back where tables had been set up. 

With so many being at the Burrow, which included the family as well as two friends, dinner was to be held outside tonight. Thankfully, he found Charlie pretty quick; his brother had been chatting away with their dad, when he found him. "Charlie," George urged, jogging up to them, still looking quite worried. Arthur turned with a soft frown, tilting his head slightly. "...George?" He asked, before grimacing as his head gave a sudden ache.

Charlie's eyes were a softer brown over his mother's murky ones, but they were now dark with concern as he looked from his father to George, and back again. "Charlie," George spoke, his voice soft and uneasy. "Do you know of any healing spells?" He questioned, shifting in place as his eyes kept darting back to the house nervously. "Anything that could help someone with nausea?" Charlie blinked. "George, what's going on?" Charlie asked gently, getting up.

"It's 'Ri," George said softly. "He just got sick when..." George trailed off as his eyes widened in realization. "When...?" Charlie drawled out, his eyes still concerned. "When mum showed up," George whispered, looking stunned by his sudden admission. It took Charlie a moment or two, before realization dawned on him. "Where is he?" Charlie finally asked, his voice growing firm, but still gentle.

"Our room," George sounded confused. "Why?" Charlie brushed by him. "Dad," He called back. "If this is what I think it is," Charlie sounded grim as he looked back to the house. "You might want to keep mum distracted," He warned, before heading back into the house. George, on the other hand, was shifting in place, his eyes darting back to the house nervously as he bit his lower lip.

Arthur gave a slight smile. 

"Go on George," He said tiredly. "I can handle your mother." George seemed to perk up, but still, he gave his dad a concerned look. "Are...are you sure, dad?" He asked softly. Arthur smiled tiredly. "I'll be fine, George," He assured, as George sighed and reluctantly left. But, as he watched his son leave, Arthur couldn't help but wonder, his eyes dimming slightly.

What _did_ happen?

(...)

"Sorry about the mess," Fred said softly as he reached out for their bedroom door; turning the brass knob and the door swung open. Hadrian just groaned, his head lowered as his breathing slowed down. His bag was beginning to shake without warning, catching Fred's attention; was there something living in there?

His stomach still lurching, Hadrian staggered forward, one hand going to his mouth as his cheeks turned a greenish-gray as he groaned again. Alarmed by this, Fred scrambled for the small bin that he and George kept in their room for spare parchment, hoping that he got to it in time. Finding it tucked under a set of robes, Fred grabbed it and immediately shoved it into Hadrian's arms.

Apparently, just in time, too.

Fred took a step back, wrinkling his nose as Hadrian bent over, slowly lowering himself to the floor, clutching the bin as he heaved; his body quivering as he finally lost the battle with his senses. Hadrian whimpered, coughing and gagging as acid seemed to burn away at his throat. Amidst the acid, he could taste a sticky, yet metallic, liquid that was beginning to bubble. Oh shit, it was really bad, wasn't it?

Fred felt sick himself when he saw, well, more like heard, as Hadrian's coughing turned wetter by the minute. He really didn't sound so good, leaving the older teen to wonder if they should get a healer in. Finally, after what felt like forever, Hadrian's coughing had stopped; and he leaned back slightly. Hadrian was incredibly pale, his lips nearly a bluish-white as he panted; looking as if he was gripped by a cold, clammy sweat.

"'Ri?" Fred asked gently, slowly kneeling down as he met the semi-glassy orbs of Hadrian. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "I...it's never be-been that strong..." Hadrian whimpered, wheezing noisily as he felt Plushie struggle to escape his bag; knowing that he couldn't let the tron out quite yet, Hadrian reached back and gave the bag a firm grip. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, the squirming stopped and his bag went still. 

*KNOCK*KNOCK  
...eh?

"...Fred, can I come in?"

Fred looked up, surprised to hear Charlie's voice outside. He looked at Hadrian, who was slowly curling up; his expression still pained as he breathed weakly. "Yeah," Fred finally called out, his eyes locked on Hadrian. "You can come in." There was a bit of a hesitation, and the door slowly opened as Charles 'Charlie' Weasley walked in; giving Hadrian a good look at the second oldest Weasley son.

Charlie wasn't as tall as Bill, but was more well-built than his brother; looking to be quite strong. His reddish-orange hair was a deeper shade, and his face held the natural worn look from someone who spent a good portion of their time outside. But his brown eyes were friendly, reflecting a kind and gentle soul underneath. Surprisingly enough, Hadrian picked up on a scent that was pine, with an underline of smoke and the crackle of fire. Huh, it was similar to George's...

Charlie found Fred hovering nervously over a slender teen, who was currently curled up; watching him with mismatched eyes of teal-gold and pure silver. Having those slitted pupils focused on him with such intensity, that Charlie instinctively stilled in place; realizing what was happening. He was showing signs of having a creature inheritance; most likely the results of his sudden illness.

Hopefully.

"Hey there," Charlie's voice was gentle as he held up his hands, showing that he was unarmed. His movements were slow and he made sure he was within visual range of the weary teen. "My name's Charlie," He continued, his voice ever so soft. "What's yours?" The teen, who was watching him carefully, was beginning to relax as he lifted his head to meet Charlie's gaze.

"H-Hadrian."

"Hadrian?" Charlie repeated with a soft smile. "That's a nice name," He said kindly as the teen's cheeks pinked slightly. "Hadrian," Charlie said softly. "I do know a diagnostic charm or two," He admitted, as the teen looked over curiously. It was a requirement, actually, for his job; managing dragons wasn't as easy as it looked. "May I please use one so that I can assure the twins that you're alright?"

Silence.

But then, as Hadrian pushed himself into a sitting position, he gave the barest of nods; watching him carefully. Feeling relieved, Charlie slowly withdrew his wand, with Hadrian watching his every movement. "This won't hurt," He assured them. "I promise." Fred and George were tense, watching their brother move his wand in a careful,but intricate motion over Hadrian. Within moments, a small scroll popped into existence and Charlie plucked it from mid-air; reading it absentmindedly.

"Well, good news is that you're perfectly healthy," Charlie said with a soft smile. "The reason why your senses are stronger, is due to a creature inheritance," He explained, seeing the twin's surprised looks. "Some might not be aware of this," Charlie continued, looking bemused by their expressions. "But some magical beings are capable of sensing emotions." Hadrian was silent, knowing this already; thanks to Remus. But, it looked like it wasn't exactly common knowledge.

"But," Charlie frowned as he looked at the scroll carefully, then turned inquiring eyes on Hadrian. "I guess in your case, the emotions are more scents than anything else." Fred was thoughtful as he exchanged looks with George. That...that explained a lot, actually. But wait, if that was true then what did it mean for their family...?

Oh boy.

"I take it that you're aware of this?" Charlie asked Hadrian, once he saw that the teen didn't look all that surprised. His cheeks darkening in shade, Hadrian nodded shyly. "It was necessary," He mumbled, keeping his eyes down; his muscles slowly unwinding themselves. "Alright," Fred said loudly. "Can we get off the depressing talk and about something else?" He whined as Hadrian chuckled.

"You guys looking forward to the Cup tomorrow?" Charlie finally asked, as he got to his feet. "You bet!" George said with a gleeful smile as Hadrian looked up in curiosity. "It's Bulgaria versus Ireland this time," Fred explained, once he saw Hadrian's look of curiosity; recalling that the younger boy most likely knew very little about the game. And he was right, Hadrian knew nothing about Quidditch, as he wasn't all that fond of flying, either; but he was willing to put up with everyone's antics.

"Have you ever been camping?" Charlie asked Hadrian, who was beginning to look a lot better. Hadrian blinked owlishly at the question, but nodded. "I went to summer camp for a couple of years when I was younger," He mused thoughtfully, before frowning. "Why?" He asked sharply as the three Weasley's looked embarrassed. It took Hadrian only a second to realize why, and he groaned softly. "Please tell me that one of you can cook," He pleaded softly, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Sorry, 'Ri," Fred said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "But we Weasley's, are like buffalos in the kitchen." Hadrian balked at that, looking highly insulted by the implications. "It's nothing but one big mess." Hadrian could feel Plushie shaking in his bag, and he felt insulted as he realized that the 'tron was _laughing_.

"Dad literally burns water," Charlie pointed out. "There's a reason why mum's the designated cook in the family." He shook his head fondly, noting the grimace that crossed Hadrian's face as he spoke. "I know she's been trying to teach Ginny," Charlie continued as he shrugged. "But it hasn't quite set in, yet."

Damn.

Alright, that did it.

Gritting his teeth, Hadrian breathed deeply as he did his best to sooth his frazzled nerves. "If I show you something," He said slowly. "Will you promise not to let your mother or the bee know?" The twins and Charlie exchanged looks, somehow knowing that he was talking about Dumbledore; as his name did mean 'white bumblebee' after all. "Sure," George said with an offhanded shrug.

"I mean it," Hadrian said sharply. "I don't need certain noisy nobodies trying to take away what _isn't_ theirs,” His voice was cold, practically dripping with ice as he clutched at his bag tightly. "It's alright, 'Ri," Fred reassured the distressed teen as he knelt down, placing his hands on Hadrian's shoulders; which were beginning to shake. "No one is going to take anything away from you," He soothed. "I promise."

**Dej'h amcl wgeanili hrmh oep smj'h cllw.**  
**_...hush you._ **

Frowning deeply, Hadrian looked down at his squirming bag, before sighing heavily. He gently tapped his bag, and to their shock; a little rabbit with dark greenish-gold fur popped its head out. "'Ri!" It squealed, shocking them further into silence; revealing that they were male. "Are you okay?" Hadrian's expression softened as a tender smile graced his lips. "I'm fine, Plushie," He assured the rabbit.

...oops.

Plushie turned his head and his muzzle seemed to darken in shade as he had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry," He said with a sheepish smile, revealing _very_ sharp teeth as he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I didn't realize that anyone was here," He admitted. Hadrian snickered softly, amused by their bulging eyes and gaping mouths. "Meet Plushtrap," He said with a wide grin as Plushie snickered in return, but gave the three a cheerful wave.

Yeah...

"I can see why you don't want anyone to know," Charlie finally admitted, a bit shaken by what he had just seen. He wasn't sure what this Plushtrap was, all he knew, was that it was _not_ magical in any form. But, if Plushtrap wasn't magical, then how could he be muggle? Even muggle animals didn't talk!

"Plushie," Hadrian said as he pulled out a small notepad and a pencil from his bag and handed it to the curious tron. "We'll need to take some notes as none of the Weasley's can cook." Plushie winced at that, but took the pad and pencil, flipping the pad to a clean sheet. This was going to be sent to Lockjaw, who in return, could get them the necessary tools.

"I saw that you guys have a lake," Hadrian mused as he looked over to them. "Do you know what kind of fish lives there?" Charlie was a bit taken back, but then he looked thoughtful as he realized what the teen was hinting at. "I'm not sure about fish," He tapped his chin as he looked thoughtful. "But I do know that there's some toads there," Charlie admitted, getting Hadrian's attention.

Not really helping, you know.

"We do have a chicken coop," George pointed out. "Plenty of chickens there." Hadrian nodded, knowing that was true. Not only was the chicken a good source of protein, but so were the eggs that they provided. "What about an orchard or a greenhouse?" Hadrian continued, looking at the three Weasley's. "Both, actually," Charlie was surprised when Hadrian nodded, looking down at Plushie who smirked. 

"Already done," Plushie chirped as he continued writing down a few things. After awhile, he removed the sheet and handed it up to Hadrian, who calmly took it. He looked it over, before nodding to himself; folding it up as he laid it out on his palm. For a moment, nothing happened; but then the paper was engulfed by a greenish-blue light and it was gone within a flash. "What did you do?" Fred asked curiously. Hadrian smirked. "You'll see tomorrow," He said with a laugh. "After tomorrow, you'll have a whole new look on food," Hadrian snickered as he picked up Plushie. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to be sure.

**Oep rmwl je ndlm, bnhhbl gmffnh.**

.-.-.-.  
**August 25**

Today was the day.

The World Quidditch Cup was to be held, Bulgaria versus Ireland, and wizards and witches from all over were to attend. This was a once in a lifetime event, and the fact that Arthur was given tickets for this, was a real treat for the Weasley family. Unfortunately, it meant getting up when it was still dark, all just to grab the port-key that would take them to the campgrounds.

Sure enough, Hermione Granger was also in attendance; which explained Hadrian's displeasure. It took a lot to anger Hadrian, but being near the three biggest pains ever was really setting his anger. Thankfully, Charlie provided Hadrian a charm that could negate the worst of stenches; at least enough to the point where he wouldn't get sick himself. 

The sun hadn't even risen as the Burrow was bursting with activity. Molly wasn't going, as she wasn’t fond of the game; though her family was obsessed with the sport. She was hoping that Bill and Charlie would be enough to keep their rowdy siblings under control. However, Molly was extremely disappointed by Harry's actions; annoyed how he completely ignored her precious babies as he stuck close to the twins.

That boy...  
Honestly.

Hadrian yawned as he got dressed that faithful morning; changing into a gray shirt and black tee combo, dark jeans and a pair of hiking boots. He could hear the twins moving around the room, sleepily stumbling as they struggled to get dressed in time. Despite it being summer, it got mighty cold around here, hence the need for some warmer gear. Plushie murmured softly, as Hadrian picked him up and carefully got him situated in his bag. Thankfully, the tron didn't wake up, just buried himself deeper into his slumber; lucky shit. Sighing, he adjusted his bag as he slipped it on and followed a still sleepy Fred and George downstairs; relieved that Lockjaw had come through for him yesterday. He was not going to suffer at the Cup, not this time around.

Urk -

Hadrian wrinkled his nose as he was suddenly assaulted by a mixture of skunk and rotten fruit. He instinctively covered his nose as the know-it-all and chit stumbled out; both looking to be still half asleep. What the hell were those two wearing? Thin short sleeved shirts and pants wasn't going to do much in keeping them warm, shouldn't they have been more prepared for this...?

Guess not.

Shaking his head, Hadrian tightened his hold on his bag, his medical bracelet clinking softly as he hurried past them; desperate to escape the foul odor that followed them. This was going to be a _long_ day, he could see it now. Though, why was he getting a bad feeling about this?

**Dej'h oep glalaflg?**  
**_...oh shit._ **

(...)

"Come now," Arthur called as he led his children, Hermione and Potter up a rather steep hill towards where the port-key would take them to the campgrounds. They were taking the port-key with Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric. With it being so early, there wasn't a whole lot of discussion as the kids were still rather tired from being woken not even an hour ago.

Biting back another yawn, this gave Hadrian a chance to inspect the group carefully. Everyone was wearing somewhat thin shirts, pants and worn down shoes; though it looked like a jacket or two had been hastily packed as the leech's bag was a little heavier than it should be. They were all carrying bags of their own, while Arthur’s bag was a little bigger and heavier; as he was also carrying their tent.

Still, the brisk air was doing a good job waking the others up. Hearing a soft voice calling for Mr. Weasley, Hadrian turned his head, watching as a cheerful man approached them; an older boy hurrying along. The man looked to be about the same age as Mr. Weasley, just a little taller with plain features, muddy brown hair and darker eyes. He wore a rather expensive looking tweed suit, adjusting his glasses as he smiled kindly at Mr. Weasley.

The boy with him, presumably his son, looked to be about seventeen with wavy chestnut hair, strong features that obviously came from his mother, and kind gray eyes. "Arthur!" The man greeted with a wide smile. "It's about time you got here," The man chortled softly as Arthur looked embarrassed. "The port-key is set to leave in ten minutes."

"Dad," The teen whispered, looking embarrassed by his father's actions. The man simply smiled as he waved off his son's embarrassment. "Really now, Amos," Arthur said tiredly. "We just had a slight delay, that's all." Amos Diggory snorted softly. It was no secret, that with how many kids that the Weasley's had, the adults were always behind schedule. How were they to keep up with seven kids?

Oh?

"Hello there!" Amos said with a cheerful smile when he noticed that there were two kids who didn't sport the infamous Weasley red-orange locks; a girl and a boy. The girl had wild brown hair and eyes, and the boy had inky locks that shone a soft red under the right sunlight; his mismatched eyes were highly unusual, too. One a deep teal with golden swirls and the other, a pure liquid silver. 

The older teen blinked as he squinted at the two, before recognition flickered there. "Miss Granger and Heir Potter," He said slowly. "Right?" Potter gave the barest of nods as he inched closer to the twins; his eyes sharp as he eyed Amos and his son with weariness. "My name is Cedric," The teen offered with a kind smile as Granger pinked slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Hm...  
...eh?

Hadrian blinked owlishly as he caught a scent of honeyed milk and looked over at Cedric with curiosity; noting that it was coming from him. But, his father had a soured scent of rotten milk and a metallic undertaste of fresh blood. Geeze, he inwardly groaned as he realized the meaning behind the two new scents. Well, it looks like Hadrian was beginning to recognize who was trustworthy and who he had to avoid unless he wanted to commit mass genocide.

This was going to get old real fast.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Cedric said quietly as he followed his dad down the path to their designated port-key; the Weasley's quietly followed. "Mum and I have been trying to get him to stop," He muttered as he stepped over a particularly nasty looking rock. "But well," Cedric gave a helpless shrug as he looked back with a sad smile. "It's fine," Hadrian suddenly spoke, his voice soft and yet blunt at the same time.

Hearing the soft voice for the first time, Cedric was a bit taken back as he looked at Potter as if unsure. "Are you sure?" He questioned, tilting his head in an eerie cat-like manner. "Cedric, I've seen and met people like your dad before," Potter reassured him. "It's fine." His eyes darted to the side, as if nervous about something; before he shook it off and looked ahead. Amos had come to a halt, looking down at an old shoe; before giving Arthur a brief nod.

Wait -  
That was a port-key?

...garbage?

"Well, here we are," Amos announced. "Make sure to hold on tight," He warned, looking over at Granger and Potter; knowing that they wouldn't have known or used a port-key before. Amos bent down and picked the show up, holding it out. Oh right, they had to touch that filthy thing, didn't they? Tightening his hold on his bag, feeling Plushie shift inside; Hadrian reached out and grabbed the dirty string. Oh, he was so using hand sanitizer the moment they arrived, this was just plain nasty.

There came a sudden and sharp tug from behind his navel and they were off; their surroundings becoming rather blurry. The blurring sights, combined with the slow building nausea, was not a pleasant experience for one Hadrian Potter. When the sharp tug abruptly released itself, Hadrian stumbled; landing awkwardly on his stomach. 

Ooof!

Hadrian grunted, the air being knocked from his lungs as the twins, smelly Granger, the chit and the leech landed right smack on his back. Thankfully, Amos, Arthur, Cedric and the two oldest Weasley sons landed gracefully; as it was getting a little harder for Hadrian to breathe. "G-Get off!" Hadrian choked as his lungs were practically screaming for air. "Whoops," Fred winced as he realized where he landed. "You'll get the hang of it, Mr. Potter," Amos said cheerfully as Cedric hurried forward and with Bill's help, managed to get the younger kids off of Potter. Hadrian sat there for a moment, his face nearly red as he wheezed noisily; one hand over his chest. "I-I rather n-not," He wheezed, glaring at those who landed on him. Well, at least Fred and George had the decency to look embarrassed; though the chit looked disappointed about something.

Helping Hadrian to his feet, Cedric brushed the dirt from the younger teen's shoulder; looking him over carefully. That had been a nasty fall, and to have that much weight dumped on you at once, it was no wonder Potter was so red. The poor guy couldn't breathe with all of that on top! Come to think of it, Hadrian felt a bit dizzy as he stood; his lungs still aching. What exactly did that Amos fellow even do? As if realizing something, Arthur's ears turned red as he looked to be embarrassed about something. "Sorry about that," He said with a sheepish smile; rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. "Amos Diggory here works in the Ministry," Amos looked amused as he looked the younger Weasley's over with a slight smile.

"The Department for the _Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ , actually," He admitted, adjusting his glasses. Hadrian turned his head slightly, his brow furrowing in thought as his eyes darkened. That name better not mean what he thought it did; another strike against Magical England by the sounds of it.

Walking down the path that led to the front gates, Hadrian was left to his thoughts; but he made sure to stick by one of the twins as he did not want to talk to anyone. This was likely the first time he had ever heard of one of the most likely, many divisions within England's Ministry. He wasn't so sure if he liked Amos all that much, Cedric was alright; if not a little naive. 

Still though, he was uneasy.

Suddenly, Granger giggled; an obnoxious sound similar to Balloon Boy, catching Hadrian's attention, Granger was looking ahead, her eyes bright as she covered her mouth; looking rather amused by something. Curious for once, Hadrian followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow when he saw a grown man wearing a woman's nightgown and rain boots. Others, purebloods by the looks of things, were wearing bizarre clothing combos that really made them stand out.

Ah, geeze.

Oh.

Looking up, Hadrian saw that they had reached the front gate where there was a booth and someone standing there in attendance. Oh dear, the man's eyes had hardened as he looked up; as if annoyed by something. The man was clearly not of magical origin as he looked annoyed by the presence of so many. Hm, wasn't there a procedure that was done to keep those without magic from finding out...?

Hearing movement from behind, Hadrian turned his head to see Mr. Weasley pulling out a roll of bills, looking a bit confused as he leafed through them. Sighing, Hadrian went back and calmly took the roll, plucking it from the surprised man's hands, and proceeded to the booth. Almost immediately, the man tensed as Hadrian approached; raising an eyebrow as if surprised by something.

"Sorry about that," Hadrian apologized with a slight smile. "Do you by any chance have a clearing set under the names of Weasley and Diggory?" He asked politely. The man sighed, his shoulders practically sagging as he flipped the attendee book open, looking through the list of names. "Ah, here we go," He mused, his finger running lightly down the page. "That would be section D-7 for Diggory," The man read. "And M-3 for Weasley." Hadrian gave a slight nod, humming softly. "That will be fifty-seven pounds," The man announced. Hadrian looked thoughtful, as his mind went back to the conversions. That would be about seventy-five in dollars, would it not? Hm, that sounded about right for the usual campground prices; to him, anyway. 

Nodding to himself, he began pulling the bills apart; handing over sixty. The man was startled by this, then his eyes zeroed in on his medical bracelet; which also included a new charm, one that held a familiar symbol. "Is that a charm from Afton Robotics?" He inquired, as he took the bills, earning a raised eyebrow. "You know about them?" Hadrian asked curiously as the man chuckled softly, carefully counting the bills out. 

"I took my family to the states last summer," The man explained kindly. "They enjoyed everything there, especially that restaurant," Hadrian smiled slightly. "I'll be sure to tell them," He said with a little smile as he gave a clever wink. "And keep the change, sir," Hadrian waved him off and headed back with the assigned spots. "Here you go," Hadrian handed the sheet with the directions to their respective spots.

"What was that all about?" Cedric asked curiously, having heard parts of the conversation. Hadrian simply shook his head, that little smile still teasing at his lips. If there was one thing about him that should be known, was that Hadrian was stubborn as hell. "We'll catch up with you later Arthur," Amos called, as he looked down at the directions with careful thought.

**_...are we being watched?_ **

(...)

Wow. 

Hadrian shook his head as they made their way through the growing crowd of excited witches and wizards, bypassing colorful tents of all kinds. He had to admit it, it was funny to see the so-called purebloods dress in what they thought was normal no-maj clothes. That might have been normal back during the Victorian Era, but not now. If anything, the purebloods looked positively ridiculous.

Although...  
Not everyone was dressed so silly.

Hadrian was surprised to find an older male, who amongst his fellow wizards, looked entirely normal. The man's graying hair was styled neatly, and his dark eyes were cold, but there was a tired, worn look about him; even his little mustache seemed droopy. Unlike his fellow wizards, this man was wearing a rather expensive looking black suit and shiny black shoes. 

"That's Bartemius Crouch Senior," Arthur said quietly, noticing where Potter was looking. "He's the head of the department of _International Magical Cooperation_ ," Arthur explained. "Don't mind him," The man murmured softly, guiding the curious boy away. Hm, perhaps, perhaps not...

When they finally got to their campsite; which was at quite the distance, Hadrian felt like collapsing then and there as his knees shook. He wasn't out of shape, per say, but that had been a bit of a walk. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Granger had sat down; wincing as she reached down to rub at her now aching knees. Now came the hard part, setting up camp. Wait, Mr. Weasley did have enough tents for them...right?

Oh.  
So he had a tent.

Hadrian turned his head, watching as Mr. Weasley removed what looked like two tents from his bag. "I was lucky that Perkins agreed to let me borrow a couple of tents from him," He said with a sheepish smile, but looked down helplessly at the tents. Bill sighed, shaking his head as Charlie turned a pleading gaze on Hadrian, who blinked owlishly, before sighing himself.

Carefully maneuvering himself around the Weasley's, Hadrian made his way over to Mr. Weasley and calmly took one. Hadrian inspected the roll carefully, before nodding to himself as he undid the strap; allowing it to roll out on the ground. Making sure his bag was still in place, Hadrian knelt down and began to work at putting it together for the surprised Weasley's. 

"This is gonna take awhile," Hadrian announced, not looking up from where he was measuring the tent. "Can someone get some water?" He asked as he began to lay down the stakes. "Thank you, Heir Potter," Charlie said with a grateful sigh. "You can thank me by getting some water," Hadrian said with a smirk. "You sure you'll be okay?" George asked as he set his bag down. "You worry too much, George," Hadrian snickered. 

Guess there was nothing to worry about.

He could hear the soft thud as everyone dropped their bags, Arthur rumbling through his as he looked for a pot or two to store the water and soon produced an iron kettle and a semi-clear bottle. Hopefully, this would be enough for awhile and handed it to Ron and Ginny. "There should be a water spigot not too far from here," He mused, pointing towards where several tents carried the Irish national flags.

Finally, a sense of relief for Hadrian, as for now, the horrid stench of rot left. He felt his muscles unwind and he leisurely went about putting the tents together. However, it would appear that his reactions did not go unnoticed; Arthur was suspicious when he saw how tense Potter had been around his kids, even more so when they left the vicinity. Oh, don't get him wrong, Arthur was a good man and naive in some ways; but he was protective of his children.

It took almost an hour, but Hadrian had done it. The two tents stood proudly before a pleased Hadrian, though, he was a bit worried by the size; seeing how they were specifically designed for two people, or so he thought. The tents were also quite old, judging by the worn down threads and the faded colors. However, Hadrian should have remembered that not everything was as it appeared in the magical world, especially here in England.

He suddenly grimaced, covering his nose as the familiar stench of _them_ came into view. Breathing slowly, he cocked his head to the side, watching as the Weasley brood and Granger returned, carrying a full kettle of freshwater and the bottle was also full of the clear, freshly drawn water. Hm, it shouldn't have taken them that long to gather the water, right? 

"We ran into a fellow Gryffindor," Fred explained as they approached the two. "Seamus is here with his mum and Dean," George continued as Ron scowled. "The git is supporting Ireland," He grumbled loudly. "Everyone knows that Bulgaria has the better team," He continued, sounding rather soured about something. Interesting, Hadrian filed that away for later. Something else must have happened during their little 'trek', so to speak.

Taking the water from them, Arthur hummed softly. This would do nicely for now, he decided. "Is that going to fit all of us?" Granger asked nervously, upon seeing the tents. "They're a lot bigger on the inside, 'Mione," The chit assured her. And sure enough, stooping to lower his head as they walked in; the tent was far bigger on the inside than the out. It was more like a flat than anything else; being quite large. However, there was a funny smell in the air; a scent that Hadrian had almost forgotten about.

Cats.

"Does this Perkins own a cat?" Hadrian asked curiously, wrinkling his nose as the mixture of scents was beginning to become a bit more overwhelming. "I think his daughter does," Arthur mused as he set his bag down. "Why do you ask?" Hadrian was silent as he whistled softly. "Oh, no reason," He said lightly as he looked away. Hm, the tents were set up, including the gathering of water. 

There was just a little problem, though.  
...they didn't have a fire set up for them to cook anything.

Damnit.

"I'll get some firewood," Hadrian muttered as he started for the tent entrance. "What?" Arthur looked nervous when he saw the teen heading for the entrance. "Where are you going, Mr. Potter?" Sighing, Hadrian stopped. "Mr. Weasley," He said slowly. "You can't exactly cook anything when you don't have the wood needed for a fire," He emphasized on the words, stressing just how important the wood was as Granger groaned in annoyance.

"I won't be long," He soothed the nervous man.  
"I promise."

(...)

"...Potter?"  
...eh?

Having found a clearing of fallen branches, Hadrian had been busy collecting as much as he could carry when he heard Draco Malfoy's voice coming from behind. Of course the Slytherin boy would be here, he was just as crazed for Quidditch; only he kept it more hidden than others. Sighing, Hadrian straightened up, arms full of wood and slowly turned around.

Yep.

Draco stood there, dressed in an expensive looking gray shirt, black pants and jacket combo, though those dress shoes weren't quite made for camping now, were they? "What are you doing here?" Draco questioned with a tilt of the head. "I thought you hated Quidditch." The blond looked adorably confused as Hadrian chuckled. "I'm not fond of the sport, true," He admitted, adjusting his hold over the wood.

"But I was invited."

...oh.

Wait -

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Don't tell me you're here with those Weasleys," He whined. "Do not whine Draco," Came the sharp tone of a woman and Draco flinched, lowering his head slightly. "Sorry mother," He winced as a beautiful woman approached them; her blond hair shining in the sunlight. It wasn't until Hadrian noted her dark eyes and similar features to Draco, that he realized that this was Draco's mother.

"Lady Malfoy," Hadrian said with a polite nod. "Hello there," Narcissa Malfoy raised an eyebrow, casually glancing the teen over; finding him to be eerily familiar to her. "Heir Potter, mam," Hadrian gave a slight smile and was surprised to see the recognition flashing in her dark eyes. Somehow, someway, Lady Malfoy knew who he was and not in the false history either. "Hadrian Potter," She breathed, her dark eyes focusing on him with more intent. "Where have you been?" Narcissa's voice was firmer, more frantic if one thought about it as she looked him over more carefully. "Mother, what are you - " He was abruptly cut off by his mother, who looked relieved by seeing Potter. "Hadrian Potter is the grandson of my aunt Dorea, Draco," She said softly, catching Draco's attention.

**Ro ie ipgwgnild, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

It really shouldn't be _that_ surprising, really. The purebloods in England were so desperate as to keep the magic within their blood, that they would marry closely with one another. This wasn't acceptable in other societies, really, only here in England was it considered alright to marry someone who could be your cousin. The levels of inbreeding was dangerously highly, and honestly, sad.

"I know that I tried to get custody after your parents died," Narcissa looked at the teen with a sad, and yet, fond smile. "But I was immediately turned down," She sighed heavily. "I'm fairly sure that Andy had tried," Narcissa frowned slightly. "I don't know why Lady Longbottom didn't try," She mused with a thoughtful, but grim look. "I do believe that Alice, her daughter-in-law, would have tried."

Longbottom...?  
...as in Neville?

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously. He had never seen his mother this upset before, so it was a little worrying for him. Narcissa made a face of disgust, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Albus too many names Dumbledore is what happened," She growled as Hadrian tensed. "He took you away and hid you somewhere in the muggle world," Narcissa growled. "He kept insisting that you were safe there, that you were being taught our ways," She muttered loudly, crossing her arms as she huffed.

Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," Hadrian growled, his voice dropping as he closed his eyes, breathing slowly as his anger surged. "It's always him," He hissed, as the temperature began to drop. "Well, he does seem a little too interested in you," Draco admitted softly. "He got real angry about something in the last couple of years," He mused, as he thought back in recent years. Draco wasn't sure if anyone else had seen this, but the blond knew what he had seen; genuine anger in the headmaster's blue eyes. Hadrian snorted softly. "Probably because I refuse to play by his little rules," He muttered. "I'm not his damn toy," The teen growled, his silver eye flashed purple as he frowned deeply. Seeing that purple tint sent a chill down Draco's spine as somewhere deep inside told him that if Potter's eyes ever got that color, then he was to turn and run as fast as he could. Call it a hunch if you will.

While Draco was lost in his thoughts, Hadrian gathered up another branch or two and decided that he had enough for a few hours. He was about to head back, when the most peculiar idea suddenly came to him. "Lady Malfoy," Hadrian began, his back to them as his eyes glittered. "If certain events stay on track, what would you do if a ragtag group caused trouble later this evening...?" His odd question left the two baffled; staring at his back in shock as he finally left them behind.

Wait a minute...  
... _certain_ events?

What in Morgana's name was that supposed to mean?

(...)

"There you are!"

George was relieved when he saw Hadrian coming into view; his arms loaded down with thick branches. He hurried up and took off some of the load, much to the younger teen's relief. "What took you so long?" He whispered as Hadrian got a slight smile. "Got a little distracted," He said quietly as he began to lay out some of the wood in a star-like fashion. 

For once, Granger did something useful and had gone to get some small stones, enough that it could focus on keeping the fire steady. Hadrian wrinkled his nose, holding his breath as she placed the stones around the wood; stepping back when she was done. It was as if the know-it-all was _finally_ getting the idea that Hadrian wasn't fond of her at all. Good, it only took her what, like four years to figure it out?

Hadrian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small zippo lighter, and from his bag a small pile of old papers. He inserted the papers in between the logs, before flickering the lighter open; as sparks flashed. Within seconds, a small fire lit up in the little container; and after lowering the lighter to the wood, it sparked as it took hold. The paper crackled softly as it lit up, the wood burning with intensity and bathing them in a soft, warm glow. Pleased, Hadrian flicked the lighter shut and slid it back into place as he reached for his bracelet; taking what looked like a trunk charm, placed it on the damp grass and tapped it once. Oh, it had a built-in shrinking charm. The 'charm' grew in size, revealing that it was his trunk. Tapping a quick series of buttons, Hadrian leaned down to the 'keyhole' and Granger was stunned when a blue light washed over his right eye.

Optical recognition?  
That kind of tech shouldn't even exist right now!

There was a soft click as the trunk lid popped open, and Hadrian peered in with a wide grin. He leaned in, almost disappearing into it, really, as he began to pull out quite a few things; mostly tools. Tools that included a metal grate, a tripod of some sort, a skillet, a small pot, tea kettle, a metal pronged fork, and an odd looking pair of metal pluckers (it was a set of tongs, really). Just about everything had been crafted from cast iron, making them the perfect conductor.

Woah.

"What is all of this?" Arthur asked curiously, a bit confused by some of them as he hadn't seen them before. "Mr. Weasley," Hadrian said quietly as he started setting things up, placing the grate over the firepit. "Charlie told me yesterday," He murmured as he went back into his trunk, but in a section that was more situated as a cooler. "How no Weasley male can cook," Hadrian pointed out as he crawled back out of his trunk, tapping the sequence once more as his trunk shrunk back down to its charmed state.

Arthur flushed, looking embarrassed as Hadrian slipped the charm back onto his bracelet. "Now, does anyone else have food allergies?" Hadrian questioned as he began to lay out several foil packets, keeping the seasonings separate from one another. "Or if anyone's vegan?" He continued, and Arthur was left staring, his mouth partially opened as he realized what was happening. 

"You didn't have to do this," Bill said weakly. "Hmm," Fred hummed as he watched Hadrian carefully. "I'm not sure about allergies," He mused. "But, we Weasley's aren't picky when it comes to food," Fred snorted fondly. "I shouldn't say that," He snickered as Hadrian turned an inquiring gaze on him. "Ronnie here can be picky when it comes to vegetables," He teased as Ron sulked. "Don't call me that," He whined, his cheeks red. "Duly noted," Hadrian said with a grin. "Alright," He looked down at his packets. "We have a choice of chicken and vegetables," He tapped a set of somewhat fat packets. "Or herbed catfish," Hadrian gestured to the somewhat smaller, but equally fat packets. "What's in them?" Fred asked curiously. 

"The first pack contains chicken with sliced onion, baby red potatoes and corn on the cob," Hadrian announced. "And for the fish we have golden yukon potatoes, spinach and carrots." That...that actually sounded really good. "Dessert later is blueberry pie and s'mores," He said cheerfully. "So, what does everyone want?"

"Where did you get all of this?" Arthur finally asked, his shoulders sagging as he slowly slid to the ground; amazed by the food that had just been listed. Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "Well, from your house actually." The Weasley's all stilled, looking at Hadrian in stunned belief. "What do you mean by that Mr. Potter?" Percy asked as he approached them from behind, having finally joined up with them.

Hadrian snorted softly. "Your land is bigger than what you probably thought," He said dryly. "Everything here, pretty much came from your home." Hadrian side glanced their way, almost amused, really. "You have a chicken coop, a lake, orchard _and_ a large herb garden," He continued dryly. "It shouldn't be _that_ surprising."

...true.

"As for drinks," Hadrian murmured. "For us kids there's pomegranate and raspberry tea," He withdrew a large, yet sealed pack of what looked like herbs, petals and bits of dried fruit. "And there's coffee for the adults." The leech made a face as he frowned; which was an odd combination to be sure.

Oh right.

In the end, Charlie, George, Percy and Granger opted for the fish and the others chose the chicken. Nodding to himself, Hadrian opened the chicken packets; revealing plump pieces of lightly seasoned chicken, sliced onions, half a corn cob and sliced small red potatoes. He then pulled out another packet; but this was a clear one showing some kind of green herb mixture. "It's just parsley and thyme," He explained, seeing their curious looks. Hadrian sprinkled some of the herbs on, then sealed the packets back up and proceeded to shake each and every single one. This was effectively making sure that everything was coated evenly. He then placed the packs on the grate, tucked next to one another. "The fish will only take about twenty minutes to cook, so they go on last," He said calmly as he poured some of the water into the kettle; setting up the tripod, which turned out to be fairly tall. 

If he timed this right, the tea would finish boiling when the fish finished cooking. Soon, a delicious aroma rose up from their campsite, slowly drifting into the air. Those in nearby tents looked over curiously, and in the case of some kids, somewhat hungrily. "Oh, that smells wonderful," The chit sighed, breathing in the aroma of chicken and roasting vegetables. With the last twenty minutes or so of the chicken cooking, Hadrian then placed the fish packets; which had been seasoned lightly with some fresh lemon juice, right onto the grate.

He then poured in the packet of herbs and dried fruit into the kettle, taking a ladle that no one had seen, giving the kettle a good stir. Sighing, Hadrian then had it settled on the tripod; having it hang gently over the fire. "I think we've just become the envy of everyone here," Bill said dryly as he gestured to some of the hungry looks they were being given by those in the nearby tents.

"Well," Said a jovial voice. "Isn't this surprising?" Arthur shook his head fondly as a somewhat pudgy man with curly straw colored hair and baby blue eyes approached them. It was clear that he had been a handsome, athletic man when he was younger, but years of stress had led to someone much different. His hair was receding, he had a bit of a belly and his skin had a slight sallowness to it. He was even wearing an old Quidditch uniform that the Weasley kids recognized belonging to the Wimbourne Wasps.

Was the man really that dense?

Hadrian looked up from where he was tending to the meal, watching the man wearily. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of rot and something so sickeningly sweet that it couldn't be described. Charlie, however, noticed his reaction and was now weary of the man approaching as Arthur gave a tired smile. "Hello there, Ludo."

Wait -  
Ludovic Bagman?

"You used to play for the Wimbourne Wasps!" Ginny gaped, finally recognizing the man. "A Quidditch fan I see," Ludo said with a cheerful smile. "Ludo," Said a sharp voice, earning a wince not only from the blond, but even Arthur flinched. Percy seemed to perk up, surprised to see his boss, Bartemius Crouch, walking towards them; looking somewhat annoyed. Oh, that annoyance was being aimed at Mr. Bagman.

"Arthur," Crouch's voice was low, and somewhat gruff. "Do you mind?" Arthur blinked owlishly and saw just how tired the man was; looking to Hadrian curiously. The teen had silently stood up and poured from a _second_ kettle, filling it up. "Sugar or cream?" He asked as he held up the cup, earning a slow blink from the man. "Two sugars," He said simply as Hadrian nodded, dropping two small sugar cubes into the cup; giving it a quick stir with a white spoon.

"Here you go, sir," Crouch was amused as he took the cup, breathing in the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee. "Thank you, Heir Potter," He said softly, immediately recognizing the teen, not for the infamous scar, but for who his bloodline was. Hadrian gave the barest of nods as he went back to tending the meal. Bartemius couldn't believe how much the boy looked like his grandfather; though, there was some older blood in him, perhaps from his mother's side?

"It's done," Hadrian announced as he used the tongs to pluck up the chicken packs and with some plates that Arthur had thankfully, remembered to pack. He placed the chicken packs on their respective plates, handing them out. He then did the same with the fish packs; keeping one for himself, of course. Shaking his head, Hadrian went to check on the tea, relieved when he saw that it was indeed ready and gathered the cups; pouring in the fresh, herbal tea.

All-in-all, it looked good.

The moment, George took a bite of the fish, he groaned, closing his eyes as a range of flavors exploded in his mouth. The fish was flaky, sweet and oh so juicy. The vegetables with it were nice and soft, and had been seasoned just right where they practically melted in the mouth. The chicken was just as good, being juicy and tender with soft vegetables and perfectly plump corn. 

The tea was shaded a deep red, the fruity flavors of pomegranate and raspberries were a nice offset to the savory meal. "You have got to give mum this recipe," Fred said with a sigh, his stomach practically bulging from the indulgence of such good food. Arthur had to concede that his son was right. He wasn't even sure if Molly could cook chicken this good. Hm, wonder where Potter picked up such skills? Wasn't there rumors about him living with muggles...?

What if...?  
Nah.

It wasn't possible.

(...)

Filled with good food, the kids eagerly went on ahead so that they could find their seats. The finals were going to begin rather soon, and so, the stadium was filling fast. "Ah, it's good to see you again, Arthur," Said the oily voice of one Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic. The Minister was a short and stocky man with receding brown hair and cloudy gray eyes. He was wearing a gray business suit with a dark bowler hat, looking as normal as any other person you would see.

**_...I don't like him._ **

"Enjoying everything so far?" Cornelius asked, knowing just how well liked the man was at the Ministry. "Everything's fine, Minister," Arthur assured him, before noticing the man with him. The man stood tall and regal, his features bearing of old blood, with wavy dark hair and intense dark eyes. The man's black-and-gold robes brought out his natural features, and surprisingly enough, Arthur recognized him as Oblansk; the current Bulgarian Minister. 

A playful man who was quite the trickster.

"This is Obaonsk," Cornelius mispronounced the man's name rather rudely at that. "The Bulgarian Minister of Magic," Oblansk looked amused, as he looked the assorted group over with a kind smile; raising an eyebrow at the sight of two kids who clearly were not with Arthur and his brood. Hm, they were most likely friends with the younger Weasley's. 

"I'm surprised that you're even here, Arthur," Said the low, yet icy voice of Lucius Malfoy. Arthur frowned as he turned his head, to see the Malfoy's slowly approaching them. The youngest Malfoy actually looked embarrassed, but stayed closer to his mother; his gray eyes nervous. "Lucius," Arthur said quietly, keeping a firm hand on Ronald's shoulder; who looked like he was about to launch himself at the blond.

_"Oh, per aver gridato forte!"_ Hadrian grumbled loudly in Italian, rubbing the bridge of his nose; unknowingly catching the attention of Oblansk. _"Non sono dell'umore giusto per questa merda,"_ He muttered earning a soft snort from the man. _"Quella scelta delle lingue è interessante, giovanotto,"_ Oblansk chuckled as Hadrian turned sharply. _"La conoscenza delle lingue è un requisito per un ministro,"_ He explained, in the same language; much to everyone's shock. Hadrian looked over at Fudge with confusion as Oblansk noted this. _"Forse non tutti,"_ He admitted dryly. 

"By the way," Hadrian mused, this time in English as they began to walk into the stadium. "You never did answer my question from earlier, Lady Malfoy," He quietly turned to the beautiful blond with an expectant gaze. "What would you do, Lady Malfoy?" His mismatched eyes looked from Lady Malfoy to her husband, before realization dawned on her as she gave Lucius a stern look; much to everyone's surprise.

"A good scare wouldn't hurt," She admitted, sending a chill down Lucius's spine. If Hadrian was right with his warning, and Lucius and his little buddies _did_ get together, then a good scare would set them right. While they wouldn't get hurt, per say, that didn't mean that their pride wouldn't take a blow. Curious to know what would _Hadrian_ do in return?

He smiled, a decisively cold one.

"I thought you'd say that," He purred.

Oh boy...

.-.-.-.

The Quidditch World Finals...  
...it was more along the lines of a freaking soccer match.

Bulgaria's team had the young new star, Viktor Krum, who was amazing on a broom. Though, their team mascot were leprechauns of all beings; and that was a bit disturbing to Hadrian. He knew that the leprechauns were a part of the Fae race and found it humiliating that they were willing to demean themselves like that. Even worse was the half time, revealing the sultry Veela.

While he hadn't felt even a spark, Hadrian found it funny when he saw the reactions of everyone around him. Seeing the visible glaze to any male's eyes as it took a lot of effort to keep them from going over the edge of the stadium. Apparently, Veela were similar in nature to the classic Siren; luring men to their potential death. It was said that no male could ever resist their allure. 

Or so everyone thought.

In the end, despite Krum getting the snitch for his team, Ireland won. Their teamwork was impressive, to say the least; practically fluid. This was going to be a match spoken of for ages. However, it wouldn't be in the way that many would think. The truth would come out sooner or later, after all.

**Nh flvnji.**

.-.-.-.  
**August 26**

Screams.

That was the first thing Hadrian heard as he was aroused from a deep sleep, courtesy of a nervous Fred. "'Ri," He hissed, looking nervously to the little rabbit who was curled up against Hadrian's side. "'Ri, wake up!" A soft whine escaped pink lips, as Hadrian finally awoke; turning a sleepy, yet dark gaze on Frederick. "What?" He growled, his voice husky.

"Pack your things," Fred whispered, his eyes darting nervously to the tent entryway. "We need to leave, now." Fred's voice was urgent, sending a chill down Hadrian's spine as he realized that something terrible must have happened while they had been sleeping. There was not a spark of humor to the normally playful twin; even George had a grim look to his face.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Hadrian saw that Charlie was using his wand and guiding their things back into their bags; his eyes nervously darting about as screams pierced the wee morning air. "What's going on?" Hadrian asked slowly, as he gently nudged a sleepy tron back into consciousness. Plushie blinked owlishly as his eyes pulsed softly; slowly coming back online as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. 

"What's with the screams?" Plushie asked, drowsily. 

"Death Eaters," Charlie said grimly as he got the twins' gear packed away. He wasn't about to mess around with Plushtrap; nope, not happening there. It took Hadrian a moment or two to realize who Charlie was talking about; and his eyes narrowed, his silver eye flashing a wicked purple as he frowned. "The hypocrite's followers," He breathed, but there was an odd tone to his words.

Wait - what?

"D-Did y-you just call You-Know-Who a _hypocrite_?!" George squeaked, horrified by Hadrian's mutterings. Hadrian looked down to Plushtrap, a cruel smile gracing his lips as Plushie's eyes glowed even brighter. "Remember my conversation with Lady Malfoy?" Hadrian suddenly asked. "About what she would do?" The twins and Charlie exchanged uneasy looks, but nodded.

"Well," Hadrian mused. "Let's just say that Tommy boy is nothing compared to the real world," He stressed his words out. "The half blood son of a squib and a no-maj is nothing compared to what's really out there," Hadrian said dryly. He calmly pushed his blanket off and slowly got to his feet, his clothes from before, having changed. Confused, Charlie guided his wand over; the tip lighting up with a soft light, and the Weasley boys were left gaping.

Hadrian stood there, wearing a dark brown polo neck with creamy markings that circled the sleeves and matching trousers; the garment was somewhat loose around the ankles, though he appeared to be barefoot. Strangely enough, he even had on a shimmering purple waistcoat where you could see stars blending into the soft material and a matching purple bow. "You ready, Plushie?" Hadrian asked slyly as a pale purple began to bleed into his eyes, a smile far too wide gracing his lips. Plushtrap cackled as he gave a thumbs up, his programming kicking into high gear as he crawled up Hadrian to perch on his shoulder. "You bet!" He snickered. 

"Don't wait up for us~" Hadrian teased as he slowly strode out the tent, bypassing a stunned Bill. "Where's he going?!" Bill asked frantically, as he popped his head in. Charlie was still in shock, but it was George who snapped out of his first. "I don't think we'll have to worry about the Death Eaters for much longer," He said weakly, feeling his legs quiver. 

"What are you talking about?" Bill demanded sharply, as he realized that there was something else going on. Something his brothers weren't telling him, and he didn’t like it when there were unknowns around his family. "Bill, what's taking you so long?" Arthur called as he had finished getting the kids up and packed, as he was now taking down their tent. "Dad, Potter just took off," Bill called, his voice somewhat loud in his anger.

"WHAT?!"

(...)

What the hell?

When the cup had ended, which was around midnight, a group of like minded individuals had gotten together; and proceeded to get themselves good and sloshed. In fact, it was decided amongst their group to cause a little chaos themselves. Their master wasn't around, and no one would dare stand up to them anymore. Plus, this gave some of the more violent ones to get their itch out, so to speak.

Which would explain why quite a few people in Death Eater garb were making a mess of the campgrounds. It could be genuine Death Eaters; although it didn't make sense why they would be causing trouble now after all of these years. Or, it could be a bunch of pissed sods dressing up as them just to cause some mischief. Well, whatever the truth was, it was too dangerous now for anyone to remain here. 

Something wasn't right here...

The troublemakers were reveling in the chaos that was around them, three in particular were messing with the muggle family who ran these grounds by tossing them about in the air; relishing in their cries. People were running away in a panic, as a stray spell or two clashed in the ensuing panic. Then, a shocking booming of a voice ripped through the air; a voice that spoke in an odd language.

**"Nh rmi flvpj."**

And just like that, the campgrounds melted away, giving way to cold walls. The panicking people slowly vanished and even the cries had been silenced. The campgrounds were no more, but instead, they were standing in the foyer of an old building. A building that they did not recognize.

The walls were a dingy white with a black-and-white checkered pattern; lined with visible black webs. The paint was beginning to peel, and by looking up, the ceiling itself looked to be in terrible shape; parts were threatening to cave in.There, off to the right, was a partial podium where there were several empty pots lining the wall behind it. The air felt stale and heavy with musk, a thick layer of dust covered everything. 

"Haven't they ever heard of a bloody house elf?" Someone grumbled, wrinkling their nose from behind their mask. Give them a break, they _hated_ the sight of dust and always kept their home meticulously cleaned. "I don't believe this is one of _ours_ ," Another said grimly, emphasizing the last word. The idea of them being in a muggle building was absurd.

Still...

One couldn't help but remember Potter's ominous words...

(...)

Soft lilac eyes glittered from a youthful face, as they watched the troublemakers make their way through the decrypted building. These troublemakers were more of an annoyance than anything else, but this, after tonight; they would be having a different opinion on their poor life choices. 

It's almost time~

(...)

What was that?

This building was more like a maze, then anything else. Nothing but endless hallways and rooms empty of life. Having left for a way out, they had bypassed a rather large room that looked like it had been a dining area at one time. The tables had been covered with sheets and chairs had been placed on top, but upside down at that. There was even a stage set up in that one room, but it had seen better days. 

It was odd, though, for them, anyway.

Standing on stage, had been three rather large and seemingly innocent looking beasts. A purple bunny who was missing its face and an arm, a brown bear that seemed to be in rather good shape but with a broken jaw, and a yellow chicken who was missing both arms and its beak seemed broken. It was possible that these weren't even alive, to say, but perhaps something that those filthy muggles came up with. They were never all that bright to begin with...

There were rooms that were heavily boarded up, but those could not be of interest; could they? Still looking for a way out, a chill went down some of their spines as it felt like someone or something was watching them. But one thing stood out, the music. An eerie, yet haunting melody had been drifting upon the air; bringing about an air of danger. 

Wait -

One stopped in mid-stride, looking to his right where a set of colorful boxes lined up next to one another. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was even real, just that it was there. He saw a young boy with a metal rod going through his chest, his guts having been ripped from his still living body, and strung around him like some form of demented present; an eye hung loosely from his face, lips twitching even in death.

Oh sweet Morgana...

The image was suddenly gone as they heard a soft laugh, brought about on a gentle breeze; sending a chill down his spine. Someone else was here with them, someone who was not on their side; someone dangerous...

**_"A voice calls, a cry in the dark."_ **

The voice was low, with a rich undertone lining their words; but with a distinct masculine tone. Whoever it was, was young and male; and why did it sound familiar to one of them? A soft rustle seemed to echo around them, the shadows twisting as they shuffled closer to one another; feeling nervous as the darkness seemed to close in on them.

**_"Telling me to crawl to the light."_ **

More rustling, and what looked like a hand, was seen gripping the edge of a doorframe that loomed ahead of them. Nervously, someone withdrew their wand, lighting the tip and guiding it forward; but their wand was not enough for them to see a thing. It took three more, before their was enough light for them to have an idea on what was happening.

**_"But I won't,"_** Came the soft coo.  
**_"The show has just begun."_**

To their curiosity, a teen stood there. He was dressed in a dark brown polo neck with matching slacks, but was barefoot from what they could see. His purple waistcoat was what really caught their attention, the soft shimmer sparkling under the light of their wands. His inky locks made it hard to see him, then his head lifted, revealing familiar features, but with bright purple eyes.

"Potter?!"

Harry Potter, the so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the reason their master was gone, was standing in front of them, alone and unarmed. Such a foolish child, thinking he could stand up to the Elite such as themselves. Only, there was something wrong about this scene. Perhaps it was the unnatural shade of his eyes, or could it be that his smile was far too wide to be normal...?

**_"I'm giving one last encore tonight~"_ **

Cackling, he turned and ran off, leaving them baffled. But, that bafflement soon turned to anger and, as if by a silent command, the troublemakers took off. If they had just thought about it, they would have been suspicious by the boy's actions. Potter's movements were true, as he kept a steady pace; leading them deeper and deeper into the building, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

**Five nights left to find you**  
**One last thing to tend to**  
**You'll fear what I can do**  
**But you'll never run...**

**_"Ghosts warn of my actions,"_** Potter crooned, watching as the shadows grew more twisted, the lit wands flickering ominously as the troublemakers struggled to keep up. In their haste to follow him, did they fail to heed the slow change that was overcoming him. Well, they would regret their actions soon enough. He would make sure of that one. 

**_"But, I'm the main attraction,"_** He raised his right hand, and there, laid a gleaming knife; reflecting what little light there was. **_"You'll bring my satisfaction,"_** He murmured, smiling as the troublemakers finally caught up. **_"Our little horror story's just begun."_**

The troublemakers stilled, when their lights illuminated the long knife that Potter held in his right hand. But then, something from his left hand gleamed under the lights, grabbing their attention. One look was all that was needed to confirm their suspicions. Potter's nails were growing at an alarming rate; growing longer and more claw like before their very eyes.

**Our little horror story has just begun...**

**_"I believe, after this final stand,"_** Potter mused as he simply leaned to the left, avoiding the green energy that had been shot his way. **_"The end will come,"_** His smile grew, exposing sharpening teeth. **_"But not until you're gone,"_** He whispered, turning glowing purple eyes on the now very uneasy troublemakers; one in particular, shivered when he saw the lack of empathy in that empty gaze.

**_"I'm haunted,"_** Potter whispered before his gaze turned to his left, and as if by some silent command; they followed his gaze, and swallowed thickly at the sight. The boy from before, was back, and along with another boy and a girl; all injured in some form of fashion. The first boy had a large blade driven deep into his side, the second boy was laying limply; his neck twisted at an odd angle, and it appeared that the girl had been hung recently, her neck having snapped cleanly in two. **_"A killer in a cage..."_**

**_"Using my undoing as my pawn~"_ **

There were old containers of something, big red barrels, filling the room that they were in. Potter was, in fact, standing next to one. He looked down at it, with a toothy smile, before kicking it over. The barrel was surely filled to the brim, making it a lot heavier than it looked; and somehow, Potter was able to knock it over. A cork popped out as the barrel tipped over, and a strange liquid began to pour out; spilling onto the floor.

**Five nights left to find you**  
**One last thing to tend to**  
**You'll fear what I can do**  
**But you'll never run...**

Potter shook his head as one-by-one, the troublemakers turned and were running back in the direction that they had originally come from. The barrels had been set up throughout the old restaurant; barrels that had been gradually knocked over during the commotion that they had been making. There was nothing that could be done, it was too late for them.

**_"Ghosts warn of my actions,"_** Potter said softly as he slowly began to follow them. The shadows came to life; dark strands lashing out as the troublemakers ran by. Little white shapes were watching from the shadows, an inky substance trickling down their faces, expression devoid of life. **_"But I'm the main attraction."_** Those same little white spirits suddenly hunkered down as he walked by, quivering before his apathetic gaze.

**_"You'll bring my satisfaction,"_** Potter's soft voice echoed through the halls. The shadows conceded defeat as he walked by, his skin slowly turning a sickly gray; black markings beginning to take shape. **_"Our little horror story's just begun,"_** Potter cackled with glee, the sweet aroma of gasoline strong in the air, mixing with the musk of dust and death.

As Potter followed, the shadows were beginning to recede; as if cowering before him. His skin continued to turn a sickly gray, the flesh drawing tight against his frame; his nails - er - claws, were turning a purplish-black. He looked almost amused, as he walked by; his lips curling into a slight smile, revealing needle sharp teeth. 

**_"These metal gears and parts,"_** He murmured, looking down at his claws; the black markings standing out against his now gray skin. **_"Contain my purple heart."_** He frowned as his heart pulsed softly; placing a clawed hand over his chest. “They had their sweet revenge," Potter's lips curled slightly as the spirits cringed; darting back into the walls as if frightened. **_"And brought me to an end..."_**

Shaking his head with remorse, Potter reached out and grabbed a gleaming axe that had been hidden behind an old fire extinguisher. **_"Now I'm the monster here,"_** Potter whispered as his head snapped to the side; his right eye was being devoured by darkness as his left eye began to turn as red as blood. Hearing the soft gulp, Potter had reached the troublemakers at last.

**_"I'll make you disappear,"_** He cooed, dragging his nails along the wall, looking quite different. **_"One last show to put on,"_** Potter's lips were bared into a malicious smile, his fangs gleaming in the dim glow of their wands; hunger visible within his gleaming red eye. **_"After tonight, you're gone..."_** He looked down at the floors, which were soaked with the fuel; not that the troublemakers knew that.

It was rather nerve wrecking, seeing the slow change that was overtaking Potter. His single red eye glittered like a ruby, the slitted pupil reflected nothing as he gave them a toothy grin; raising an axe that they hadn't seen before. This, this was getting serious - Potter wasn't playing around with them. He meant what he did, and their time was apparently up. Potter snickered as he dragged his claws along the wall, this time, in a much harsher manner; and sparks flew from the impact. It was with great surprise for the nervous troublemakers when a single spark hit the ground; and fire blazed to life, surging across the floor with surprising speed. The temperatures were skyrocketing, with the walls beginning to burn; the paint curling into black wisps.

**Five nights left to find you**  
**One last thing to tend to**  
**You'll fear what I can do**  
**But you'll never run...**

It was time to go. The troublemakers backed up as the fire continued to spread, the walls were going up as the raging inferno continued to engulf the building. Alarmed, and now truly frightened, they backed away and were running for the entryway. Their uniform clung to their frames, the material beginning to melt into their flesh; heart pounding heavily within their chests. Potter didn't seem to care as the fire licked at his skin, though, his left leg was beginning to weaken; leaving him to slowly limp after them, dragging the axe behind him. His gray skin was beginning to turn black, as the flesh bubbled and boiled; revealing sinewy muscles and tissue underneath. He was still smiling, as he followed them; the fire swirling around him as he walked. 

**_"Ghosts warn of my actions,"_** He just crooned softly as the fire seemed to wrap around him; reacting not once as his skin continued to char; the flesh slowly burning away before their very eyes. **_"But I'm the main attraction."_** It was official, Potter was bloody insane, he was!

**_"You'll bring my satisfaction,"_** His single red eye glowed, and there was but one thing that was reflecting back. And it was something that sent a chill down their spines. It was the gleam of someone who was truly insane, and reveled in it. **_"Our little horror story's just begun..."_**

**Five nights left to find you**  
**One last thing to tend to**  
**You'll fear what I can do**  
**But you'll never run...**

Potter let out a soft groan, stretching his left arm lazily towards them; looking more skeletal than ever. His eye glowing as he began to shuffle towards them, dark crimson blood slowly trickling down his chest; splashing onto the fuel soaked carpet. He adjusted his hold on the axe and was making his way towards them; his face locked forever in a permanent grimace of pain.

Yeah...no.

**_"Ghosts warn of my actions,"_** Potter murmured as they just backed up and ran; a stream of fire suddenly lashed out. At the same time, a large hole was spotted hidden in a wall, just to their left. It was big enough for a grown adult to crawl through. Hoping that this would lead to the entryway, one-by-one, each troublemaker crawled through; reaching a hallway that was, while burning, not as bad as the rooms behind them.

**_"But I'm the main attraction."_** Potter shook his head, turning to the right. **_"You'll bring my satisfaction,"_** He chuckled, a low, rasp of a sound as he found them by the entryway. The door had been closed and sealed with several sturdy boards; preventing anyone from leaving. He slammed the axe down into the floor, embedding the metal partially into the tiles. 

**_"Our little horror story's just begun..."_ **

That single blood red eye locked onto one troublemaker and Potter's left arm stretched out and snagged the man by his collar, yanking him back with surprising strength. Potter was surprisingly strong for someone of his size, pushing the man down towards the axe blade; sending a chilling alarm through the rest of them as they panicked, clawing frantically at the door as they cried out.

There was a sickening crunch, followed by a wet gurgle. Nervously, they turned around only for one of them to wretch at the sight. The man that Potter had grabbed, he had forcibly pushed his face straight into the axe. The metal had pierced the man's flesh quite easily, embedding itself deep into the man's tender flesh. 

**_"Our little horror story's just begun..."_ **

Potter then turned to the remaining troublemakers, an eerie look upon his mostly burnt face. He tilted his head to the side. The fire was beginning to recede as the air grew thicker, an oily smoke was slowly filling the room as they coughed on the acrid mist. He stared straight at one of them, and a cruel smile graced his blackened lips, his fangs gleaming in a toothy grin.

**I'll be watching you...**  
**...Lucius Malfoy...**

.-.-.-.  
**September 1**

The train ride had been surprisingly quiet for once. Hadrian had slept through most of it, much to his Slytherin's amusement. He had woken up briefly for lunch, but had fallen asleep shortly after that. Besides the Quidditch Finals, Hadrian had been very busy, sketching out rough outlines of the future Funtimes; he was to design a Freddy _and_ a Foxy.

It was harder than it looked.  
A _lot_ harder.

However, despite the quiet day on the train, there had been rumors going about; as those with family in the Ministry, were talking rather aimbly about it. How there was to be something grand going on at Hogwarts this year, an event that was going to go down in history for years to come. Well, whatever it was, Hadrian wanted nothing to do with it; regardless how some people felt about it.

Things didn't come ahead until that very night.

After the new first years were sorted into their respective houses, it was duly noted that the chair for the DADA position was empty; or so everything thought. Lightning suddenly shot across the enchanted ceiling, when someone suddenly screeched; stunned by the sight of a man standing in the now opened entryway of the Great Hall. Hadrian's gaze suddenly swerved to the side and he inwardly frowned.

The man appeared to be in his fifties, maybe even older than that as he was a bit short, but broad shouldered. His brownish blond hair was thin and scraggly, framing his round, yet worn face; which was marred by quite a few scars. His single dark eye stared sternly, as the bigger, bright blue eye spun in its socket; never once blinking. Those who recognized him, were shocked by the sight.

Alastor Moody, a notorious Auror.  
...wasn't he retired by now?

Hadrian straightened in his seat, watching as Moody seemed to be limp, shuffling down the path to the teacher's table. There had been only one position opened, and it was clear that he had been brought in to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hadrian's mismatched eyes narrowed, his gaze sharp as Moody walked by; something about that man didn't feel right. 

**_Deja vu._ **

**Wmo mhhljhnej, bnhhbl gmffnh.**

...huh?

Hadrian snapped to attention, his ears prickling as he listened to something that got him agitated. For the first time in over two hundred years, the infamous Tri-Wizard Tournament had been revived and brought back. And this time, the tournament was to be held here at Hogwarts, with the international schools of Durmstrange and Beauxbatons were to arrive next month. However, there was a new rule being put into place. Only those who were of age, as if seventeen or older, would be permitted to enter. Hadrian's eyes flashed purple, frowning deeply as he glared at the staff table. A faint trickle of before, came snaking its way through his darkening thoughts. Hm, time to keep an eye out for things. 

**...mgl oep glmdo?**

.-.-.-.  
**September 4**

The last couple of days, those who had DADA lessons, were chatting with excitement. According to many students, especially the older ones, Moody as a professor was an interesting one, very interesting. Not even Fred and George would admit what the class had been about. Just a mere promise that they would find it very enlightening. So, on that very day that the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's were eager for their first lesson of the year. The moment they had finished lunch, the fourth years gathered their things and eagerly headed to class; which was probably a first for some of them. They were eagerly awaiting for what the subject was to be for the day. Unfortunately, for some of them, this was going to be a lesson that would haunt them for years to come.

"Put those away," Moody growled, seeing how they had their books out, as he stomped past them to his desk. "You won't be needing those books," He grumbled as the kids exchanged confused looks, but they were putting them away. Somehow, it wasn't surprising that the leech looked excited by the idea of a practical lesson. The boy was well known for hating written work.

"Today, you'll be learning about the Unforgivables," Came the harsh words, sending a chill through Neville. This was going to be a lesson to dread, he just knew it. "Now, who can tell me what they are?" The Slytherin's exchanged uneasy looks before it was Malfoy who raised his hand shakily, having the man who had turned him into a ferret the other day, calling on him. "The _Imperius_ ," He murmured, eyeing the man wearily.

"Ah yes," Moody nodded. "Yer father would know all about that one," He growled. "Wouldn't he?" The _Imperius_ was known to control its victim into doing whatever the user wanted. However, if the victim was the one with the stronger will, they had a chance of resisting the curse. In fact, the _Imperius_ was considered to be the most merciful of the Unforgivables.

"The C-C..." Neville stuttered, but could not get the dreadful word to leave his lips. Strangely enough, Moody's eye seemed to soften, something that only Hadrian caught; leaving the teen suspicious. "The _Cruciatus_ was widely used," Moody said gruffly. "Stay under too long and you'll go insane." Poor Neville, he was trembling like a little leaf, his brown eyes glazed over as he stared blankly into space; lost in his own horrific memories. Memories of that night...

"And the final one?"

Now, a sense of silence washed over the class, as one-by-one, they all turned to stare at Potter. The killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_. No one had ever survived the curse, not known to their history, and yet, someone had survived it nearly fourteen years earlier. Nothing could stop the curse, and yet, how had Potter survived such a thing?

For some odd reason, Moody had a jar sitting at his desk, where a spider was tapping at the glass. The leech looked rather uneasy by the sight, leaning back as if to get away. Oh, that was right. He was afraid of spiders, wasn't he? The class watched with bated breath as the man pointed his wand at the jar, causing it to tip over before casting a silent _Engorgio_ at it. The spider twitched as it grew to about two feet in height, and equal in growth. This earned a squeal from the leech, who was quite pale by now.

_"Imperio!"_ Moody hissed.

Suddenly, the spider began to do a little jig, which was quite funny. But the idea of being forced to do whatever the user wanted, now that was a frightening thought. At least he was testing these out on a spider, and you know, not a student. Next up, the dreaded _Cruciatus_ , leaving Neville shaking and whimpering at the thought.

_"Crucio!"_

Neville gave a violent flinch, faintly hearing a woman cackle with glee as the spider jerked uncontrollably. It was as if it was having a seizure before their very eyes. It was frightening, to say the least. And even the harder Slytherin's felt ill at the sight. Hell, Greengrass felt a sense of sympathy for Longbottom, who looked like he was about to cry!

And finally...

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Hadrian tensed, his mismatched eyes narrowing as a simple beam of green light struck the spider. It was as if a light had been snuffed out, as the spider went still; its legs instinctively curling in death. He felt a sense of detachment, watching as the green light struck the arachnid. There was a faint curiosity, was this what his parents last saw before their lives ended that night? What were they thinking, as they died; perhaps hoping that he would be safe...?

"You'll be learning how to resist the _Imperius_ ," Moody spoke as the kids shivered, looking at the dead spider to him with uneasy eyes. "You'll never know when you'll be under it," He growled. And so, began a lesson where the kids would have to resist Moody's _Imperius_. Well, let's just say that the fourth years were rather disappointing; not a good selection for _them_ after all.

Finally, it was Potter's turn.

Moody silently cast the curse, and he knew it had struck true. However, there was no film over the eyes, which was a sign of someone being under the curse. Instead, Potter’s head tilted at such an angle, that it was a miracle that his neck hadn't snapped from the movement. His silver eye flashed purple as he seemed to smile, a smile that was a reminisce of _hers_ ; which left a chill down the man's spine.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

Wait -  
...what?

.-.-.-.

Word spread fast in Hogwarts. How Harry Potter was able to resist Professor Moody's _Imperius_. Hell, the kid not only resisted such a dark curse, but appeared to be completely immune! His will and instincts to survive were truly something to be admired. Too bad that not everyone was happy with this news.

.-.-.-.  
**October 15**

"Professor Flitwick?"

The half-goblin looked up, quite surprised when he heard young Potter’s voice. This was highly unusual for the young Gryffindor, as he had never stayed behind when class ended. The teen had his bag slouched across his back, his mismatched eyes always reminded Flitwick of the precious jewels that his brethren treasured. Potter looked to be rather nervous, his eyes darting about.

Oh?

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked politely as he placed a book on household charms, down on his table; looking expectantly at the teen. Potter was silent, before sighing heavily. "With two foreign schools coming in for this tournament," He began as Flitwick straightened in his seat. "What exact is the Headmaster having the school do as an opening?" Flitwick stopped, looking unsure as his brow furrowed. Potter blinked owlishly, before grimacing at the possibility.

"Don't tell me that he hasn't anything planned," Potter groaned as the Ravenclaw Head looked embarrassed. Shaking his head, Potter rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking tired and worn out. "Oh for crying out loud," He muttered. "At this rate he'll have the whole school sing that ridiculous song." Flitwick grimaced, unconsciously rubbing at his ears. Not everyone could carry a tune, after all.

"I have a better idea."

Flitwick looked up and met the unwavering gaze of Heir Potter. "A show that no one will forget," He continued with a soft smile. "This won't hurt anyone," Flitwick said slowly. "Will it?" Potter shook his head. "Of course not, Professor!" He teased. "A bit of pride, perhaps," Potter smirked as he turned to leave. Oh, and one last thing before he left.

"I'd make sure to have some Dreamless Sleep on hand," Potter said quietly.

"Just a bit of advice, of course."

.-.-.-.  
**October 30**

It was time.

As the students went to greet those of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, one student remained behind in the Great Hall. This was to be a show worth seeing, one that no one was to forget anytime soon. Perhaps this will get certain parties to stand down, or perhaps not. One can only dream of such a thing. 

Hearing a soft sound, they perked up, ears prickling as they turned to the doors of the Great Hall with a grin. Ah, that would be the students with their guests now. A far too wide smile graced their lips as they settled down, placing their head down on the table; seemingly drifting off as impish glee cackled in their thoughts. Now for the fun to really begin!

The doors slowly opened as students of Hogwarts piled in, shivering from being outside in the cold Autumn air; choosing to go to their tables; hungrily awaiting for the feast. The seventh years of Durmstrang came marching in; their movements swift and fluid, working perfectly together as one. As for the seventh years of Beauxbatons, the beautiful girls did a wonderful dance as they walked in; looking graceful as ever.

The students chatted softly with one another, amazed by how young some of their guests were. And for the Quidditch fanatics, they were shocked to see that Viktor Krum was with the Durmstrang students. They had no idea that he was still in school. To be in your final year of schooling _and_ having a career as a professional Quidditch Player? That alone was amazing to the Quidditch lovers. He was most likely the one to be picked from his school.

Weasley was disappointed when the Durmstrang boys chose to sit with the filthy Slytherins. As for the Beauxbaton girls, they willingly sat with the Ravenclaws. Their respective heads, Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime, took a seat at the staff table. The students of Hogwarts were finally able to get a good look at the new heads; curious about the new individuals.

Karkaroff was a tall, standoffish man with silver hair and a graying black goatee. His icy blue eyes were cold, the harshness was a little unsettling, especially for the first years who shied away from his glance. Durmstrang must have been somewhere cold, as the boys were dressed in thick layers. Madame Maxime was tall, like the same height as Hagrid tall. Her auburn hair was styled in a rather neat looking page-cut and her impossibly dark eyes reflected a kind soul.

Wow.

The staff, on the other hand, were in a mixture of emotions. Quite a few were excited about having their foreign guests over, eager to learn more about their countries. McGonagall, however, was another story. She had done a headcount as they waited for their guests to arrive, and had come up one short; troublemaker Harry Potter. That boy hadn't shown up to greet the guests, which was a major sign of disrespect in her books. Potter was going to be in detention for weeks after this humiliation. Her fury was even greater when she found him in the Great Hall, seemingly asleep at the Gryffindor table. Oh, he was going to be getting detention for this for sure, but not now. Not when everyone was within the vicinity. It was best to wait until near curfew when the boy was back in the tower. How dare he pull this stunt on her!

**"Everyone, please stay in your seats."**

The students and staff looked up, surprised to hear the voice of a young woman. It was clear to everyone that this voice was not one any of them recognized. Even the staff looked disturbed by this new revelation. It was impossible for anyone to come onto the premises without the Headmaster's invitation. So, who in the realm was this stranger?

**"The show will begin momentarily."**

Music began to play, but where it was coming from, no one could tell. But then, Potter stirred, a soft groan escaping as his eyes slowly opened. To those who were around him, caught sight of his eyes and they grew pale with fright. Potter's eyes were always unique, so similar to jewels they were. But now, those jewel toned eyes were gone. And instead, cold blood red eyes that stood out against an endless sea of darkness, glowed from behind that otherwise youthful face.

**_"Behold the horrors,"_** He whispered, slowly standing up, revealing that he was not in uniform. Oh no, instead, Potter was wearing a dark brown polo neck that bore creamy markings around the sleeves, matching brown slacks, and from what some students could see, a shimmering purple waistcoat. **_"They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse,"_** Potter sighed as he cracked his neck, the sickening sound causing several to cringe.

**_"You wouldn't know of course,"_** Potter shrugged carelessly at that, his red eyes glancing the nervous crowd over and snorted softly. It was as if he found them unwanting, as if they didn't deserve a thing from him. **_"But I forced a new judgement day."_** His glowing eyes then served to the staff table, leaving a chill as a smile far too wide, graced his lips. **_"On this day, you will repay."_** He pointed a long, slender finger at the ever so silent Headmaster.

**_"Your respects to all that may,"_** Potter cocked his head slightly. It would have been an adorable sight, if not for those bloody red eyes that were eerily like _his_ , that is. **_"Lurk in between your mind and mankind,"_** Potter tapped his skull, before his grin widened, if that was even possible. **_"So have a seat and be afraid."_**

What the hell - ?!

Everyone gaped when Potter flicked his right wrist, and his nails suddenly lengthened into five long, purplish-black tipped claws. The nails were long and sharp, more than enough to render the flesh off of anything living. **_"Fear is about to commence the final ritual,"_** He crooned as the hall suddenly flickered, before the lights dimmed as the walls melted away into the cold, stone hallways of a prison. Smiling, Potter peered around a corner, his red eyes glowing softly.

What was he - ?  
Oh hell.

The older kids straightened in their seats, watching as a man was sitting behind a desk with a bunch of colorful boxes on the wall before him. It took the muggle raised a moment or two to realize that the man was a guard of some kind. What kind of sick joke was Potter pulling here?!

**_"One body is all we need for this to be complete,"_** Potter whispered, his lips curled into a malicious smile, a strange gleam flickering in his eyes. **_"And when the day begins to take form,"_** The guard seemed to tense, as if realizing that he was being watched; but it was too late for him. **_"You won't be leaving those doors,"_** Potter cackled as the guard turned his head, eyes widening in shock.

**_"You'll only live with us inside the darkness,"_** Potter crooned softly as he began to run towards the guard. Everyone was horrified, as the first years began to tear up, seeing the crazed glint in Potter's red eyes as he ran by. The guard turned back to his equipment, as if trying to reach for something; but again, it was too late. 

**_"As we tear you up inside!"_ **

Screams rang out as Potter's claw met its target; the guard. There was a sickening wet _squelch_ as the man's head was ripped from his neck. A splash of bright red went up, splattering the machines and dripping down his chair. Potter straightened up, his claw soaked with the man's blood, not even caring that he had taken a life in such a brutal fashion. 

**I was left behind**  
**All this torture will unwind**  
**I was never all that kind**  
**If you were to rewind**  
**Then you would find...**

Potter slammed a fist into the machine, effectively shattering it as his head did a full one-eighty. His head swerving on the neck, turning to glare right at them as his body slowly spun around in place. He didn't look all that happy, his red eyes narrowing as his lips curled, exposing rapidly sharpening teeth as he breathed softly.

**I was left behind**  
**Take your turn to run and hide**  
**I will catch you all the time**  
**This night no longer shines**  
**Your tears divine**  
**You'll now be mine~**

Gone were the halls of the prison, instead the schools were surprised when a building of some sort, appeared before their very eyes. Potter flicked his wrist, withdrawing the claws as he held a long, gleaming axe in his hand. He calmly went inside, and surprisingly enough, they found themselves inside a large dining area; not as big as the Great Hall, but still fairly large. There was even a stage up front where a large purple bunny, a brown bear and a yellow chicken, stood there. Only the muggleborns and the muggle raised recognized them as animatronics. 

**_"Behold the terrors,"_** Potter said softly as he went up to the trio, his red eyes eerily devoid of life. **_"You won't believe what I have done to you."_** Suddenly, as if by some silent command, the trio's heads slowly moved as a white glow came to their eyes, staring down at Potter as they seemed to quiver in place. **_"I've made it look brand new,"_** He rolled his eyes as he got on stage.

**_"Oh how cute,"_** He sneered.

Suddenly, his pale skin began to turn gray as black markings began to take shape. **_"But don't digress,"_** He crooned softly as he raised the axe and literally chopped the head off of the bear. **_"I'm the ringmaster you see,"_** Then, a little white spirit popped up. **_"In this horror game, you'll flee."_** There went the head of the chicken as another little spirit popped its head up. **_"I take up every shadow,"_** Potter then brought the axe down on the bunny, its head falling off as another spirit popped up. 

**_"Believe me,"_** He whispered.

The three spirits surrounded him, an inky substance was dripping from their big, soulless black eyes. Their little hands were coated in something similar as they exchanged curious looks with one another. There was no way in Merlin's name that these were real spirits.

**_"Now have a seat,"_** Potter dropped the axe, which clattered loudly as it hit the floor below. **_"And grab your light,"_** Potter withdrew a small, yet thin stick from his pocket; the tip being slightly bulbous and shaded a deep red. **_"Tears begin to run you dry,"_** He looked down fondly at the three spirits that now surrounded him. **_"But darkened thoughts are the common grounds,"_** He gave a soft smile, placing a hand over his heart as he sighed softly.

**_"I give myself to be complete~"_ **

Potter looked down to his stick, and smirked, clicking his fingers as a spark flashed; lighting the so-called stick. **_"Be as it may,"_** He crooned. **_"Our courtesy remains,"_** His red eyes met the unwavering gaze of the Headmaster, and he tilted his head. **_"So we offer you our darkest passion..."_** A cruel smile graced his lips as the spirits nodded to one another. **_"Take off that blindfold that heals and reveal your soul that dies!"_** Potter snarled and threw the match down.

Almost immediately, the stage caught fire; as the temperatures skyrocketed to dangerous levels. Burning red flames licked at the walls, as the paint curled, pictures burned away into wisps of ash, and it spread outwards; threatening to trap anyone who was there in an inferno of hellfire. 

**I was left behind**  
**All this torture will unwind**  
**I was never all that kind**  
**If you were to rewind**  
**Then you would find...**

The spirits suddenly flew towards the horrified students, bursting through a door that they hadn’t seen before. Almost immediately, a breeze of fresh, cold air swept through. However, the breeze seemed to be feeding the fire as the flames blazed with fury. How had they not burned by now...? Potter was slowly staggering forward to where the door now stood open, his red eyes glittering like gems.

**I was left behind**  
**Take your turn to run and hide**  
**I will catch you all the time**  
**This night no longer shines**  
**Your tears divine**  
**You'll now be...**

**_"Mine,"_** Potter growled, his voice deepening without warning as his eyes seemed to sink into the darkness. He kicked at the door, causing it to fly open completely. Hm, wasn't that where the entryway to the Great Hall laid? A bright light was coming from his chest, but the spirits had vanished...or had they?

**_"Reborn again!"_** His cry sounded mournful, almost. You could hear the pain echoing in his words as his soulless gaze glared out at the terrified crowd. **_"Our suits are now refined, breathing new life,"_** Despite those empty black sockets, you could feel his gaze on you; the air growing hotter by the moment. **_"Inside our tombs tonight,"_** His ominous words striking a chill in the hearts of many.

**_"You have no idea what we've been through,"_** He snarled, clenching his fists tightly as the light flared brightly in his anger. **_"Time and time again,"_** Potter growled, hatred practically coating his words as he stared straight at the staff table. **_"Done holding onto our deadliest demise,"_** His lips curled, exposing his sharp teeth into a toothy grin.

**_"We can't keep you alive~"_ **

Everyone could only stare in stunned horror as purely demonic wings grew from his shoulders. They looked a good deal like the wings of a bat, but there was something darker about them, something evil. Weaving between the claws was a delicate black webbing; the tips stained a dark purple. There was no way that this was possible...what the hell was Potter?!

Suddenly, and without warning, everything stopped. Potter was hovering in the air, eyes locked onto where the teachers were; seemingly frozen in place. Then, the vague outline of a woman suddenly skated forward; but she was still shrouded in shadows. All you could see were her pigtails and a pair of unnaturally bright green eyes.

_"All this torture will unwind,"_ Her head turned slightly, and for a moment, there was a flash of silvery white. _"Take it from our broken crimes."_ Behind her, the shadowy form of what looked like a gargantuan bear; bloody red eyes glaring out at the crowd. _"We have no place to go,"_ She murmured, clenching her good hand.

_"But you would know."_

The bear was panting softly as she took a step forward. _"Take your turn to run and flee,"_ She shook her head, as if disappointed. _"But death's your destiny,"_ She whispered as the bear seemed to vanish into the shadows. Now, she looked up to where Potter was, then to the staff with an apathetic gaze. _"Stop holding back for me,"_ She said coldly as her eyes burned red. And like the whisper of the wind, she was gone as time restarted.

**_"They burned it all down!"_** Potter snarled, his eye sockets hollow as he glared down at them. _"They burned us alive!"_ The bear that they had seen before, suddenly rose up next to Potter; looking more rundown than before. It was clutching at a microphone, unnatural blue eyes glowing brightly. 

**_"They made us look like clowns!"_** He hissed as the bear growled, exposing some rather human-like teeth. _"Our souls arise!"_ A fox hissed as it rose up next to Potter, looking rundown as unnatural blue eyes glowed with rage. **_"But like the jester said to the king,"_** His empty eyes scanned the crowd, and his lips curled into a toothy smile once more. **_"There is bad news that I bring."_**

**_"Now let the night begin~"_ **

Potter suddenly slammed his fist down on the ground, sending a shockwave through the land. Those who hadn't been aware, stumbled forward as the ground gave a terrible lurch. His wings spread out, Potter began to make his way towards the staff when a beam of reddish energy suddenly shot towards him. However, Potter merely tilted his head to the side, the spell passing by harmlessly.

**I was left behind**  
**All this torture will unwind**  
**I was never all that kind**  
**If you were to rewind**  
**Then you would find**

More spells were being sent his way, and Potter simply moved his head to the side, easily avoiding them. That, or he merely batted them to the side. He was getting closer and closer to the staff, the shadows twisting about as he kept dodging the barrage of spells.

**I was left behind**  
**Take your turn to ride and hide**  
**I will catch you all the time**  
**Your tears divine**  
**You'll now be mine~**

Potter was standing before the teachers now. He cocked his head to the side and with a malicious smile, reached out with a sharp claw-like hand and grabbed Headmaster Dumbledore by his robe and yanked the man forward; his eyes glowing a blood red as he grinned.

**_"We hope you enjoyed the show,"_** Potter crooned, his voice carrying about the wind. 

**_"Within your grave down below~"_ **

.-.-.-.  
**October 31**

Halloween.

During the morning meal, the legendary Goblet of Fire was brought out and carefully set up on a podium that was in front of the staff table. The goblet was fairly large, made from a mixture of gold and brass, bright blue flames blazing merrily. However, there was a semi-glowing circle around it; oh, an age-ward. Hadn't Headmaster Dumbledore say something about that before?

Throughout the day, seventh years were putting their names into the goblet; hoping that by chance, their name would be picked to represent their school. The twins, although only months from their seventeenth birthday, tried to enter with the help of aging potions. Only, it appeared that the Headmaster had thought ahead. When they tried to slip their names in, there had been a great bang and a flash of light as the two were knocked back with beards almost as long as the bee's.

That was admittedly funny.

But now, as dinner ended, the chosen champions would be selected. Hadrian, who had been quiet as he had shied away from his fellow students; weary about the day. Many kept asking him how he did the opening the previous night, but Hadrian was keeping silent on it. It had gotten to the point where he had taken refuge in the library. As the flames blazed brighter, a chill went down Hadrian's spine as his eyes flashed purple.

Here we go...

Dumbledore stepped up to the goblet. "For Durmstrang," He said gravely. "We have..." A sheet of parchment shot out and he snatched it from mid-air. "Viktor Krum!" The teen stood up, giving the barest of nods as he was guided to a room that was behind the staff table. "For Beauxbatons we have..." Another strip of parchment shot out, and he took it as he read off the name that had been written in elegant cursive.

"Fleur Delacour!"

A beautiful girl with silver blond hair, fair skin and icy blue eyes, slowly got to her feet as she calmly went to the room were Viktor waited for his fellow Champions. "And for Hogwarts, we have our very own..." The fire burned brighter as another strip shot out. "Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric got to his feet, his cheeks pink as he shyly went to the room. The students clapped politely, some annoyed that a Hufflepuff had been selected to represent Hogwarts. They wouldn't have minded someone from one of the other houses, but a lowly Hufflepuff? They were sure to lose at the tournament this time around. "Now that our Champions have been selected," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We can - "

He was cut off when the goblet's fire did not burn out as it should have, but instead, the blue flames burned as red as freshly spilled blood. And a _fourth_ strip shot out, and he weakly snatched it up. He read the name, feeling a sense of glee as he read it out. This time, the boy would follow his way; unless he wanted to lose everything.

"Harry Potter!"

...WHAT?!

An angry murmur went across the Great Hall as the students took in the startling news. The Hufflepuff's were furious that Potter was trying to take away their chance at glory for once. The Gryffindor's were angry that Potter, an underage student, had somehow gotten his name in and never told them. How dare he keep something like this to himself?

Only...  
Something was wrong.

Potter was silent, his head lowered as his shoulders seemingly shook. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called, his voice more forceful. "Get up there, Harry!" Granger hissed, reaching out to nudge him, only to cry out as his hand lashed out, grabbing her wrist tightly. His grip was dangerously tight as he twisted it slightly to the side. "Harry, you're hurting me!" She cried. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, pigeons?" Potter's voice was cold as ice, as his head slowly lifted, revealing that his right eye, a deep teal-gold, was beginning to change as a silver ring flickered to life around the slitted pupil as he frowned. "That false name has _never_ been mine," He hissed. 

In fact...

His eyes snapped over to the Headmaster, and before their eyes, the parchment was ripped from his hand and flew over to Potter. The parchment hung in the air, allowing the teen to read it before he snorted. "Are you really that fucking dense?" He snapped, earning some affronted looks for his harsh language. "Language!" McGonagall snapped, looking angry with his actions.

"English!" He shot back.

"For one thing," Potter growled, gesturing to the offending parchment. "This isn't my handwriting," He pointed out dryly. "The idiot got the wrong name," Potter continued before smirking. "And finally, the signature belongs to a grown man," He snickered. "By the feel of it, he's somewhere in his thirties." His eyes seemed to glow as he turned a cold, dead look on the shocked teachers. "And if it makes you pigeons feel better about it," He withdrew his unique wand and calmly pointed it at himself.

"I, Hadrian Jameson Potter hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not enter the false name," His eyes narrowed. "Nor did I ask anyone to enter it for me." Potter's lips curled slightly. _"So mote it be!"_ A warm golden light, wrapped around him, signifying that his oath took root. He then flicked his wrist, and his wand suddenly lit up with an eerie purple light; shocking everyone.

He was telling the truth.

"So," Potter said simply as he calmly gathered his things. "I suggest that the asshole who tried this to step forward," His eyes flashed again. "Otherwise, you're on your own." He snorted and left the stunned crowd behind him, only for Neville to shake his head as if disappointed by everyone.

To Granger's curiosity, Neville was gathering his things as if to follow. "Where are you going, Neville?" She asked curiously as he shot her a dirty look. "I'm going to find Hadrian," He said quietly. "Hang on, Ron and I will come with you." Neville stopped, closing his eyes as if to calm himself before turning a dark gaze on the bushy haired girl. "Granger," Neville’s voice was sharp. "If you haven't noticed by now," He said slowly. "Hadrian _despises_ you and Weasley." Some of the older Gryffindor's snorted at that, as they too had noticed Hadrian's disgust with certain students. "And the fact that he's likely still angry, is a sign in itself," Neville said dryly. 

"He did cast a silent and non-verbal _Lumos_ ," George mused, or was that Fred? "Trying to go after him is likely to get you hexed sideways," The other twin pointed out as he shuddered. Potter could be mighty frightening when he was angry. And last night's show was clear that there was a lot more to the teen than what anyone had been expecting.

A lot more.

.-.-.-.

Just as Neville and the twins had predicted, Potter had been rather trigger happy. Anyone who had dared to approach him during this time, got hexed badly. The hexes were harsh and bordering on cruelty to the point where the victim had to go to Madame Pomfrey, just to have them removed. Potter did have the right to be angry, no doubt about it. But, did he have to use such harsh hexes and charms? 

Those things stung like the dickens!

.-.-.-.  
**November 24**

The first task was today.

Hadrian was not happy that he was being forced to attend, even if he wasn't a so-called Champion. Luckily, he managed to ditch the annoyances and was able to catch up with Blaise and Theo; who were rightfully concerned about him. He was relieved that the Slytherin's believed him, and it turned out that so did the Ravenclaws. Well, it took Hufflepuff several weeks to accept that he had been telling the truth.

Only the Gryffindor's were still unsure. Hm, he shouldn't be saying that. It was really the annoyances who were making trouble for him, or at least, they were trying to. He was just relieved that Neville and the twins were running interference. If they hadn't, Hadrian probably would have killed them by now.

...oh?

While lost in his thoughts, Blaise had guided him to where the Slytherin's were, plopping him down to Draco, who gave him a small smile and a nod. The blond then turned to the arena floor, curious as to what the main show was going to be like. To his shock, a Chinese Fireball was being brought out; her nest of eggs tucked safely underneath her. 

"Are the heads insane?" He whispered, stunned by the revelation. It took several dozen people just to hold down a dragon, and the three heads were expecting their students to do something better?! "They're gonna die," Parkinson said with a grim frown and a shake of the head. "You're lucky that you were able to avoid this," Theo said with a wince, and Hadrian couldn't help but agree.

This was sheer madness.

Viktor suddenly came out from a tent that was just out of view, and was approaching the dragon. Wait a minute, Hadrian straightened in his seat, his eyes narrowing. "Why doesn't he look surprised?" He asked slowly, his voice suspicious. Daphne peered over his shoulder and her eyes narrowed. "It's as if he was expecting a dragon," She mused, sounding highly suspicious.

Cheating, are we?

Oooh!

Hearing the cries and the sounds of pained whine, Hadrian snapped to attention and grimaced. Apparently, Viktor decided to use the _Conjunctivitis Curse_ on the poor dragon. Unfortunately, she had gone into violent convulsions and in her panicked state, her tail lashed out and smashed several of her precious eggs. But during the commotion, Viktor had snatched a large, golden egg and barely managed to avoid the wild movement of her tail.

That was gonna cost him.

"The Chinese Ministry is going to be _pissed_ ," Theo breathed. And not in the drunken sort, either. The Chinese Fireball was the country's national dragon, and once they learned of what Viktor Krum did, they were going to demand _blood_. Only Karkaroff gave him a high score, the other Heads gave him a lower score; citing the destruction of the eggs as being one of them. The dragon was whimpering as she was led out, letting out a mournful howl as Hadrian flinched; her cries echoing painfully in his ears. After a quick clean up, a Welsh Green was brought in. Oh, this wasn't good as they had a fairly good reach with their fire. Were there even safety plans in place for the audience?

As the Welsh Green settled in, Fleur Delacour hesitantly stepped out. Several people straightened in their seats, leaning in as they were curious to know what she was going to do for her task. Suddenly, the males within the vicinity started to act funny; their eyes were glazing over as their cheeks flushed with heat.

Oh boy.

Hadrian looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow, understanding what was happening as even Blaise and Theo seemed to come under her little spell. No doubt about it, Fleur was a Veela, or at least, half. Shaking his head, Hadrian reached out with his hand and slapped Blaise upside the head as Daphne did the same for Theo; effectively knocking them out from their trance.

"Really now?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow. Theo flushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Blaise, on the other hand, rubbed his head as he pouted. "You didn't have to hit that hard," He grumbled as Hadrian snickered. "Why weren't you affected, Potter?" Parkinson asked as she turned in her seat to stare at the slender teen with curiosity. He didn't say a word, but merely smiled as his eyes twinkled and shook his head.

Why wasn't...?  
Oh.

Realizing the hidden meaning behind his look, realization dawned on Parkinson and she seemed to smirk as she turned back to the spectacle. Well, if Potter had a creature inheritance, that meant that his blood was strong; even if his mother was a damn muggleborn. He had proven himself worthy in her eyes, shame that he was essentially taken; he wasn't that bad looking.

"Look out!" Someone screamed.

...what the hell?

The Slytherin's turned, all at the same time, and they were left quaking in their seats; unable to move as those around them panicked and struggled to escape. For you see, the Welsh had let out an angry cry, her muzzle opening as fire spilled everywhere. In her state of rage of having to deal with such a worthless mortal, the Welsh’s fire suddenly spiraled for the terrified audience. To be more precise, right where the Slytherins and Hadrian were sitting.

Shit.

**Oep smj'h ihmo eph ez hgepfbl.**  
**...smj oep, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

Only Draco saw as his cousin’s eyes turned a pale lavender, before those eyes glowed a bright shade of purple. At the same time, what looked like an energy shield suddenly rose up; flaring over the audience. The shield was an ominous mixture of purple and green, swirling lazily as it seemed to be absorbing the dragon fire. Sweat began to trickle down Hadrian's face, he began to grow pale, his breathing was even slowing down.

What was wrong with him?

As the fire began to die down to a mere trickle, Hadrian let out a soft groan, reaching a clawed hand to his forehead, as if to stave off a growing migraine. He really didn’t look too good, right now, the blond decided and reached a hand out to steady his cousin. Finally, Hadrian whimpered as the fire vanished and so did the shield. Draco jumped to his feet, alarmed when Hadrian's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into a boneless heap. "Hadrian!" He cried, reaching for the decidedly pale teen as the Slytherins turned away from the arena floor to the one that they considered to be one of their own. Their concern grew when they saw Hadrian's status and knew that they had to get him help; and fast.

But, who to turn to?

(...)

With Madame Pomfrey busy treating the Champions, the gathered Slytherins knew that they had no choice but to go to their Head of House. Luckily, for them, that is, Snape was in the audience. It took a bit to find him, but a third year Slytherin soon brought him to the fourth years; their eyes wide but otherwise than that, their expression was carefully blank.

Severus Snape took one look at Potter, and he seemed to pale before their very eyes. Without saying a word, Snape strode forward and gently scooped Potter into his arms and was hurrying back to the castle. The boy was growing paler and colder by the minute, and Severus knew that there was no time to waste.

Hopefully, he wasn't too late

.-.-.-.

In the end, it was revealed that Hadrian had dangerously depleted his core. This left him in a semi-comatose state as his core struggled to come back online, his body temperature kept fluctuating, leaving him vulnerable to just about everything. But, the one thing that Severus couldn't understand, was what led to Potter nearly draining his core?

.-.-.-.  
**December 25**

Days trickled by, which gave into weeks. 

Hadrian eventually woke up, but he was still weakened by his condition. He stayed in the tower, curled up by the roaring fire that the house-elves, thankfully kept going for him. Hadrian was still so very cold, shivers coursing through him as he sat in the chair closest to the fire; his eyes darkened from misery. He watched as his fellow Gryffindors eagerly got themselves ready for the ball.

That was right.

There was always a Yule Ball at this tournament, wasn't there? 

Even if he wasn't sick, Hadrian wasn't sure if he would have gone to it. The idea of being with someone else, left a bitter taste in his mouth. Perhaps his Fae blood was growing stronger? Well, whatever was happening, Hadrian felt a sense of emptiness echoing in his soul, looking down at his sketchbook tiredly. Despite his condition, he was able to keep up with his assignment. 

Which, at long last, was finally done. Hadrian just needed to send it to Lockjaw. But, he could do that at a later date. No need for the annoyances to butt in where they weren't wanted. Sighing, he placed the book down, relaxing as a warm blanket was suddenly draped over his still shivering form. Curious, Hadrian looked up and smiled softly when he saw that it was George.

"T-Thanks," He rasped, stuttering a bit as he leaned into the warmth. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself tonight?" George asked gently. He wasn't the only one who was concerned with Hadrian's sudden illness. Hadrian gave a tired smile as he snuggled into the blanket. "I'll be fine, George," He said tiredly. "You guys go have fun," Hadrian whispered as he slowly drifted off.

"Is he okay?" Fred questioned as he came up from behind, dressed in some nice robes as he was taking Katie Bell to the ball. George, on the other hand, was taking Angelina Johnson. They were just waiting on the girls, when George had noticed Hadrian by the fire; still shivering. "I don't know," George murmured as he brushed a damp bang from Hadrian's face.

"I really don't know."

.-.-.-.  
**February 24, 1995**

The second task was set for today.

Many students had gathered outside by the Black Lake, which was where the task was to take place. It was strange to have a water based event when it was _February_. Madame Pomfrey was on standby, ready with the heating charms and Pepper-Up potions. The waters were very cold and it wouldn't do the schools any good if their students caught their death out here. 

However, not everyone was out there; one student, in particular, was still in bed. Hadrian Potter never stirred as his roommates got ready for the day; eager to see how the Champions would handle the second task. Nor did he move when Neville went to check on him to see if he was awake; it was breakfast time and Neville didn't want Hadrian to miss any meals. He was looking thin enough as it was. 

Hadrian was gripped by a raging fever, a cold sweat clinging to his thin frame as he slept fitfully. He was white as a sheet, shivering under his covers as he tossed and turned in a restless manner. Hadrian’s breathing was haggard, a low, wet cough escaping as shivers continued to race through him. Plushie, who waited for the dorms to clear, sat by his side, doing his best to care for his sickly friend. Tippy, bless her soul, had provided a bowl of nice, cool water and a washcloth for the little tron. Plushie would dip the cloth into the bowl, patting Hady's face, hoping to cool him down. Hadrian whimpered as he curled tightly, his stomach churning as his limbs were beginning to ache. 

"What's happening to you, 'Ri?" Plushie whispered, flinching as Hadrian let out a pained cry, arching as the dull ache took over his entire frame. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his very nerves alit with mind numbing pain. With a barely noticeable pop, Tippy appeared before the nervous tron; her wide eyes soft as she looked at the sickly boy with great care.

"He be of the Great Ones," She breathed as she hopped up onto his bed. "What's wrong with my friend?" Plushie whimpered, clutching the damp cloth tightly as a black liquid began to pool in his eyes. Tippy patted his shoulder, her eyes never leaving sight of Hadrian, sensing his growing magic. "Heir Potter be coming into his inheritance," She said simply as Plushie looked at her with a teary gaze.

"That's what Charlie said," He swiped at his eyes. "But, what does it mean?" He demanded. "Heir Potter be coming his _true_ self,” Tippy said quietly. "The Fae still live," She said sweetly. "Heir Potter will be fine," Tippy reassured him. "So," Plushie said slowly as he looked at her, really looked at her. "Hadrian will be fine?" He pleaded as she nodded. "He be tired and sore," She told him.

"Heir Potter will need time to rest," Tippy decided, nodding her head as her ears twitched. "His magic needs to settle soon," She soothed. Tippy was about to leave, knowing that her kind wasn’t meant to be seen by students. "Youse good friend to Heir Potter," She decided. "Youse friend to use Elvesies," Tippy smiled and waved as she popped back to the kitchens. Plushtrap was left sitting their, blinking owlishly at where she had been only moments before. Shaking his head, he looked back to Hadrian, who was panting as he continued to shiver. "What am I going to do with you, 'Ri?" He asked, shaking his head fondly as he dipped the cloth back into the water. The little tron then had a sickening thought as he suddenly shuddered.

Mr. Afton was going to be pissed about this.

"Oh man," He whined pitfully.  
"I'm dead!"

.-.-.-.  
**June 24**

The year was almost over.  
Thank the gods!

It was now well into June, and the end-of-the-year exams were taking place. This was also the day for the third and final task of the tournament. The only ones who were exempt from the exams, were of course, the Champions; lucky stiffs.

Throughout the day, the three heads were busy setting up the final task; seeing as Quidditch season had been cancelled that year. Watching as the hedges grew on the field, it was hinted that the final task would take place on the field. When the hedges reached surprising heights, the day of the task had arrived. Did this mean that the Champions had to make their way through the maze? That was rather easy, wasn't it?

Apparently not, not only were the heads setting their own little traps in the maze, but so were a few teachers who were more than willing to add a touch or two of their own. There was even a rumor that Hagrid may have added one of his beasties into the maze, which was hopefully a rumor. It was well known amongst those of Hogwarts that Hagrid had a love for the violent, dangerous creatures; seeing them no more than sweet cuddly creatures. It was the beasties who had the cute names that were the dangerous ones.

Should they tell Krum?  
...or Fleur?

The task, thankfully, would take place shortly after the evening meal. This time, however, families were invited to watch this historical moment. Cedric was embarrassed by his father, as always. Fleur smiled gratefully as she was embraced by her mother, her precious sister Gaberielle, looked up with wide eyes; chatting softly with her in French. Viktor merely smiled as he embraced his loving parents.

Up in the crowd, Hadrian was leaning against Blaise as he was nodding off; somewhat sleepy after eating. He had recovered from his sudden bout of illness, there was something different about him, however. Hadrian was healthier looking, his pale skin having gained a more natural flush and he seemed more...slimmer, if that was a way to describe him. He was still quiet, though his temper was a little more frayed at the edges. His sarcastic nature kept the more timid students at bay, but not Neville or the twins; they stayed by Hadrian's side.

When Blaise and Theo learned of this, they were impressed. They hadn't believed that there would be a Gryffindor who would stay by Hadrian's side, especially when his real self would surface at times. Perhaps not all of the Gryffindors were helplessly incompetent. The two would give those three a benefit of the doubt, but only Longbottom and the Weasley twins.

**M bnzl nbb fl beih.**  
**...mgl oep glmdo zeg hrmh, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

What was that?

Hadrian felt the gentle nudge of Blaise, arousing him from his sleep. "Wake up, 'Ri," Blaise's soft voice was gentle, as the smaller teen sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "They just let the Champions into the maze." Yawning, Hadrian stretched lazily, his bones creaking in protest as he moved. He was feeling a lot better these days, his energy was slowly but surely rising, and strangely enough he was finding Herbology to be much easier these days.

**Rl seali je.**

He looked up sharply, startled when he found the bright red sparks going up, somewhere in the middle of the maze as a feminine scream of pain rose up. That scream...wasn't that... "Fleur!" Hadrian breathed, tensing in place. It appeared that the so-called security didn't do shit for the Champions, if Fleur was screaming as if she was being tortured. Hold on a moment... _tortured_? Was...was someone using the _Cruciatus_ on her?

It didn't take long before the screams were cut off as another stream of red sparks shot up into the skies. Well, looked like someone was able to help Fleur, if the silence was any indication. Hadrian suddenly stiffened as he felt an unwanted presence behind him, his muscles tensing as if bracing for something; anything to happen. What he was agitated about, even Hadrian wasn’t sure. All he knew was that there was someone behind him, someone who meant him harm. 

**Dej'h eggo, bnhhbl gmffnh.**

Hadrian shivered as a chill went down his spine. He could feel thin, but strong arms wrapping around his waist, the owner bringing him flushed against a muscular chest. Soft fur brushed against his bare skin, as the owner nuzzled him lovingly, their grasp possessive as he fought a shiver.

**Je ejl nbb rmga oep rnbl n'a rlgl.**

A bout of dizziness washed over him, and Hadrian grimaced, shaking his head slightly as his vision swarmed. His stomach churned as nausea burned at his senses; leaving him dizzy and confused by his surroundings. A soft, dark laugh whispered in his ear, as long spidery fingers brushed back an inky strand from his face as the owner breathed softly, their voice rich and soothing.

**Oep flbejv he al mzhlg mbb.**

Hadrian shuddered as darkness coiled about his thoughts. He felt so tired, the temptations of Morpheus' Realm was becoming more alluring now as he yawned sleepily. The cold numbness that had been settling in him, suddenly melted as a pleasant warmth washed over him. He gave one last shudder and willingly embraced the shadows and he knew no more.

(...)

Moody gazed down at Hadrian Potter from where he sat behind the teen; wrapped in an Invisibility Cloak. This boy had been a pain in his arse, having managed to avoid his little trap earlier in the year. How the blazes was he to know that the name everyone thought was his, had been made up? His master was to be mad about this, for sure. Potter should have been kept in the tournament, as the final task would take him straight to his master.

Potter was needed for his master's return.  
And time was running out.

Seeing the sparks rising, Moody felt a sense of unease; knowing what that meant. That foolish boy Krum had gone after the girl far too soon in his opinion. He had no other choice, it was time for Potter to meet the Dark Lord Voldemort. He leaned in, pressing his wand into the teen's back, pleased when the teen suddenly stiffened; but then, his head lowered.

What was - ?

Urk!

Moody jerked forward when a sharp pain came from his stomach. Confused, his eye slowly lowered only to stare in disbelief at the black handle of a knife that was embedded deep into his stomach. Slick, dark red blood began to drip; slowly trickling down the handle and coating the hand of the owner. Then, his eyes traveled to the small, golden hand that was gripping the knife; traveling upwards to meet the glowing purple eyes of Potter.

Potter smiled, and raised a finger to his mouth as if to shush him; a smile that left a chill. Somehow, he knew that Moody had been sitting behind him. The unnatural glow to his eyes was unsettling, and Potter cocked his head, before yanking the knife out; which suddenly glitched out of existence. 

**Jeh hrni hnal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now, have you guys been able to figure out whose inside Hadrian...?


	20. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth year has officially begun, and already, it's hell.  
> Some things remain the same, and yet, there's something different about this year. 
> 
> Here's hoping things go well~
> 
> Yeah right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention this by now, but I will not tolerate any rudeness in comments. If you're rude, it gets deleted.

**HOGWARTS CHAMPION FOUND DEAD**

_That's right readers._

_As you know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was revived this past year, bringing forth Durmstrang and Beauxbatons best to Hogwarts. On All Hallow's Eve, our Champions were chosen; Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and our very own, Cedric Diggory, for Hogwarts. Now, there was a bit of a mishap as someone unsavory tried to enter our savior into the tournament, but luckily, they failed._

_The tournament had been a grand one, I tell you. But not all was well with the tasks selected, as by the Heads of the schools. Oh no, there was a great disaster starting from the beginning I tell you. The first task had been centered around mother, nesting dragons that had been brought in from all over the world. Unfortunately, Viktor Krum did China a great disservice when he used the Conjunctivitis Curse as he did; costing them a nest of eggs._

_The trouble, my dear readers, happened when Fleur Delacour stepped forward to her dragon; a Welsh Green, from what witnesses were saying. You see, Miss Delacour was unknown to us, of Veela nature. The Welsh apparently wasn't happy with her trickery, or perhaps, it sensed her allure being used? Whatever the reason was, the Welsh had lost their anger and had released a stream of fire towards the audience._

_Now, here's where it gets strange, even for someone such as myself. As the fire reached for the audience, it had been stopped by some sort of shield. A shield, my friends, that none of the staff had conjured. This should be impossible, correct? Maybe, maybe not. Whoever had conjured that shield, is a true hero as they were able to prevent a loss of life. A loss that may have cost us our relationships with our sister countries._

_Oh, the ball._

_Hogwarts had truly outdid themselves for the Yule Ball. For me, it was as if I had stepped into a Winter Wonderland, everything was perfect as it could be. Though, I do recall overhearing several students complaining about the choice of music. It wasn't until later, that I discovered that these students were primarily consisting of muggleborns. This confused me, as I honestly believed that it wasn't possible. For how could muggles live so easily without the wonders that is magic?_

_The second task, let me tell you, had been poorly thought out. Whose bright idea was it, to have the Champions swim in the Black Lake in late February? Apparently, the requirement was to recover something precious from the lake within the hour. But that was more along the lines of someone my dear readers. That's right, you heard me. The Champions were required to rescue someone from the Mer-Villages deep within the lake, lest they lose them forever. We were mighty lucky that none of the Champions, nor their hostages; which included a little girl, got ill._

_And the final task, that my dear readers, is where our tragedy occurred._

_Families of all kinds had come to this final event, including our own Minister; Cornelius Fudge, himself. The Champions, after being told of their task, were released into the maze. And for awhile, everything was peaceful. But then, sparks shot into the skies; an indication that one of our Champions was in trouble. But, with the hedge maze being so great, the officials could not do a thing until someone reached the end._

_Suddenly, and without warning, the maze came down as someone finally reached the Cup; but there was a problem. The Cup had been designed to drop the winner to the entry of the maze; but there was not a soul in sight. Officials had rushed in, with Madame Pomfrey following them. They were able to recover Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour easily, but Cedric Diggory could not be found._

_It was Madame Pomfrey, who revealed that Viktor had been placed under the Imperius; most likely the perpetrator who tried to set up Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, the curse had held true and Viktor had been forced to attack his fellow Champions; placing Miss Delacour under the Cruciatus, which was the source of screams from earlier. But, I asked myself a simple question._

_Where was Cedric Diggory?_  
_No one knew._

_Not even an hour after the maze had dropped, Cedric Diggory's body was dropped, without warning onto the lawn. There, before a horrified audience as they were left to stare at his mutilated corpse. His uniform had been ripped, exposing his back, words had been painstakingly carved into his flesh. Words, I might say, that I had a chance to see before his body was taken away._

**I HAVE RETURNED**

_But, what does this mean? Who is it that has returned? And why did they kill Cedric in such a brutal fashion? I’m afraid that I have no answers to these questions. Only time will tell, who it was and if the Ministry can find this twisted soul._

.-.-.-.

**IMPOSTER AT HOGWARTS!**

_You heard right folks._

_Alastor Moody, a retired Auror, had been chosen to teach our students Defense Against the Dark Arts this past year. However, it would appear that the man never made it to Hogwarts. Instead, someone had taken his place, someone who should have died years ago; Bartemius Crouch Junior. As you know very well, Barty Crouch was arrested and charged in the attack on the Longbottoms. It was believed that he had died shortly into his life sentence, but it looks like we were wrong. Somehow, Barty was able to escape Azkaban long before the traitor Sirius Black ever did. Perhaps my dear readers, that Azkaban is not as secure as we once believed?_

_I will not say how I found out about this, merely know that I have and that it is all true. It was Barty Crouch who tried to get our savior, Mr. Potter entered into the tournament, but had failed when it came out that he had used the wrong name. How he had not been discovered at that moment, I'm afraid that I do not know. Barty had only been discovered long after the Polyjuice Potion; which he had been using to disguise himself as Moody all year, had worn off._

_Someone had apparently discovered the man's treachery and had let him known in spades. For you see, Barty had been found dead, his body tucked away in the stands. It wasn’t known how the man had died, but later, it was revealed that the man had died of severe blood loss due to a wound in his stomach. How could no one notice the switch? Were Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody not friends for many years? Why did the Headmaster not realize that the man wasn't who everyone thought he was. Just what games is the Headmaster playing at?_

_Hopefully, the Ministry can put all of our fears to rest..._

.-.-.-.  
**July 10, 1995**

How did this happen?

Plushtrap was wringing his hands, as he looked his friend over with a worried gaze. Hadrian laid in bed, looking not himself. His skin, which had been a warm, healthy golden brown had turned a greyish color that resembled death; the flesh tightly drawn across his bones. His breathing kept fluctuating between soft and gentle, to a more pained, heavy breathing; as if his lungs were struggling for air.

Harsh shivers were coursing through his thin frame, his muscles kept locking in place; making it all that more painful to move. Hadrian’s chest rattled ominously with each breath that he took; his lungs sounded eerily heavy. As if they were being weighed down. He felt cold to the touch, and yet, a dangerous heat was being emitted from his trembling frame.

"'Ri?" Plushie whispered.

A soft groan escaped thin, chapped lips as Hadrian stirred; a pained whimper escaping as he moved. Slowly, a single eye fluttered, revealing a pure silver iris. He stared blankly before his eye rolled back and he slipped back into blissful unconsciousness once more. This...this could not be good. Plushie swallowed thickly as he eyes darted back to the closed door, his servos racing with fear.

What to do now?

(...)

KNOCK*KNOCK

...eh?

The lazy Monday morning was broken by the arrival of a gentle knock from the front. Henry, who had been whipping up some scrambled eggs, lowered his spatula; turning his head slightly to the entryway as if surprised by something. Those who were sitting at the table, also stirred, looking up with a bleary gaze; they weren't exactly awake enough for company.

Remus was pale and withdrawn, as he was trying to stay awake, despite his head drooping every so often. Unfortunately for him, the full moon was coming up, leaving his body aching a good deal. Sirius was nursing a cup of steaming hot coffee; a French Roast, by the scent. He was tired, but not for the reasons one might think. He had received a letter from a certain individual and he was left in a quandary.

Will had a cup of tea that he was drinking from slowly; yawning every so often. This summer was a little different, as Finn was spending more time with friends that he had made during his final year. In fact, he had been spending the past weekend at a friend's house, he would be coming home either this afternoon or sometime tomorrow.

As for Elizabeth, she had gone a totally different route. She was spending this summer as a camp counselor in the next state over. It was unusual for her to do something like this, but thanks to the occasional postcard, Elizabeth appeared to be having fun. And for William, that was all that he wanted for his kids; for them to be happy. Hadrian, was the only one at the house, currently upstairs in his room; most likely still asleep.

Another knock.

Whoever it was, was being rather persistent this morning; weren't they?

Sighing, Will slowly got to his feet and headed for the front door. As he trekked the hallway, he could have sworn that he heard some rustling from above. Shaking it off, Will reached for the door as whoever was on the other side knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming," He grumbled and opened the door. 

"Hello Mr. Afton."  
...oh boy...

Will blinked owlishly, a bit taken back by the sight of who was standing on the front porch. Much to his eternal curiosity, there stood a pretty girl about Hadrian's age and a man who was most likely her father. Her silver blond hair was partially tied back; a pale blue rose was woven into her silky locks and wide silvery eyes. She had on a short sleeved, light purple shirt with a black pleated skirt that had the galaxy imprinted on it and simple black shoes. The man, her father, had the same silvery blond hair, but his was more of a paler shade and his eyes had a more grayer tinge. He wore more of a light to medium brown business suit complete with a chocolate brown overcoat. Looking closer, Will saw that the girl was wearing some odd looking earrings; earrings that he saw were shaped eerily like radishes, of all things.

Will grimaced as his head started to throb, and he reached up to rub at the tender flesh. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, blinking blearily. "But, do I know you?" The girl smiled softly as she shook her head. "No, but I do know of Hadrian," Her voice was soft, a light and airy tone that was pleasant to listen to. "We're to be friends this year," She continued as her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

...eh?  
Did she say what he thought she did?

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Afton," The man said kindly. "My daughter, Luna," He looked down fondly at her with a tired smile. "She was insisting on visiting Mr. Potter this summer." William tensed, realizing that these two were from the magical world. The biggest question was, whose side were they on? Were they on the side of the bee? Or were they with the other one...?

"I'm with Hadrian, of course," Luna said simply.

Will looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "The bee will fall sooner than you think," She said quietly. "But, that won't happen if the _little rabbit passes_ onto the next adventure," Luna pointed out. Hearing her ominous words, left a vile taste in William's mouth as a chill went down his spine. He tensed as a great flurry came from a room above, the movement frantic as soft footsteps padded out into the hallways. "Mr. Afton!" Plushtrap cried from above the stairwell. His voice was rather loud, his fear overwhelming his normal programming. The man turned his head slightly, watching as the little tron came into view, peering down from the landing; his eyes glowing as he looked between the railings.

"Something's wrong with Hadrian!"

Luna looked up to her father, who sighed; but there was a sense of acceptance there. She gave a soft smile and calmly brushed by Mr. Afton as she headed for the stairwell that led to the rooms above. "Wait, you just can't - " William was cut off by the girl's father, who reached out and steadied the nervous man. "It's alright," The man reassured him. "Luna knows what she is doing." William turned to him, as if surprised by his words.

Just who were they?

(...)

If anyone in the kitchen had looked in on this moment, they would have thought that Luna was gliding as she went up the stairs. The blond gave a sweet smile to the nervous looking rabbit. While she had no knowledge on what an animatronic was, Luna knew for certainty just how important Plushtrap was to Hadrian. She knelt down to the rabbit, giving a gentle smile, her hands within clear view.

"Can you please take me to Hadrian, Plushtrap?"

Plushtrap jerked back, looking up at the pretty girl with wide eyes. "H-How did...?" He whispered, before shaking his head as his left ear twitched, barely picking up on the faint moan coming from Hadrian's room. The girl's silvery eyes snapped to attention, and for a moment, her dreamy expression hardened; but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He took a step back, watching her wearily as she got to her feet once more. Somehow, despite her actions and odd words, Plushtrap trusted her. Plushtrap watched her carefully, as he followed her. This girl wasn't like the other pigeons, maybe, just maybe, she was different from them. Well, only time would tell. That is...

...if they had that long.

(...)

Hadrian had been drifting in and out of consciousness, his body wracked by a dangerous fever. He was positively miserable, as he curled up under his covers; his body aching in places that shouldn't even be possible. Hadrian's vision was constantly going out of focus, a cold chill having seemingly settled deep in his core. He felt detached, really; a sense of emptiness ringing in his soul as he shivered.

**_What's happening to me...?_ **

He whimpered, cringing deeply. Normally, his blankets felt wonderful, even when struck with a miserable cold; but not this time. The soft cloth felt like it was burning his skin, the flesh heating up as it felt like his very nerves were alit with fire. Hadrian froze, closing his eyes as he heard the soft breathing from somewhere within his room; a dark laugh echoing softly within his ringing ears.

Nervously, Hadrian pushed himself up into a sitting position; his arms quivering from the movement as he did so. His arms ached from disuse, earning a sight wince in return. His glazed silver eyes scanned the room carefully, but found not a thing out of place. The only thing that was off, that his bedroom door was wide open, most likely done by Plushie, as he couldn't see the little tron anywhere.

What was...?

Oh hell.

His head throbbing, and for a moment, his vision nearly blacked out; but quickly straightened itself out. Hadrian's attention was drawn to his closet, the door stood partially opened. He took a step back, glassy eyes zeroing in on the sharp, white tipped claws that grasped at the frame. There came that soft laugh once again, as the owner stepped out; and he was taken back by the horrific sight.

It looked a bit like an animatronic, somewhat similar to Bonnie. But, this was no animatronic, but a beast from the darkest of nightmares. Its body looked to be falling apart at the seams, its left ear had been ripped about half way down, leaving bits of metal and wiring to poke out. Chunks of its body had eroded away, revealing its skeletal frame underneath; various wiring hung loosely and its muzzle had rotted away. It was unnerving to see that permanent smile bearing needle sharp teeth. It seemed to be composed entirely of shadows, with glowing, pure white eyes that bore into his silver orbs. Its eyes, teeth and claw like nails were entirely white, a shade that easily stood out against its purplish-black frame. This couldn’t be happening, the teen took a shaky step back, his eyes wide as the shadow grinned toothily at him, shaking its head as if disappointed.

"Hadrian!" A girlish voice cried.  
...huh?

His head turned slightly to the doorway, startled to find a pretty girl standing there. Her silvery eyes were wide, but there was a hard glint to them. Hold on, she looked a bit familiar to him. Hadn’t he seen her around in Hogwarts before this...? Oh, Hadrian whimpered as his headache gave another throb, his vision blurring as his stomach lurched terribly.

"Whatever you're seeing," The girl cried.  
"It _isn't_ real!"

**Hrmh'i rmh oep hrnjc.**

Luna was alarmed when something that she could not see, reached out and grabbed Hadrian by his right wrist. The sickly teen let out a pained cry as his wrist bent under the surprising force, his bones beginning to creak in protest. Even more alarming, was when he was abruptly lifted into the air; his wrist forcibly snapping from the pressure. This time, however, Hadrian's cry turned into a pained scream.

A scream that could be heard from below.

This wasn't good.  
Not at all.

Plushtrap peered from behind the girl, who still hadn't introduced herself; looking upon the shocking scene with wide eyes. He couldn't see a thing, but he saw that someone or something had Hadrian by the hand, having left the sickly teen up; snapping his wrist cleanly in half. And when Hadrian screamed, his ears flattened in sympathy; before they perked up, hearing the rustling coming from downstairs.

**Oep smj'h dljo re oep mgl.**

Hadrian cringed as those sharp nails caressed his cheek, cupping his chin; forcing him to look the beast right in their glowing white eyes. He felt as if he should know who this being was, but for the life of him, he could not. There was a strange sensation about the beast, almost as if it was his uncle; but this beast was as far from William Afton as possible. It was nothing like his uncle, the beast was sadistic as possible and completely, utterly insane.

Luna heard the heavy footsteps, not surprised to see Sirius Black nor her ex-Professor, Remus Lupin, standing there. Behind the two, were Mr. Emily and Mr. Afton; both looking nervous as all get out. Her precious father, Xenophilius, was slowly trailing behind; his eyes carefully taking in the mundane home with great care. Sirius gaped at the sight of an invisible being, holding his pup up by his right wrist; the small hand having been snapped backwards, which explained the sudden scream. But, what the hell was attacking his godson?! And why the hell couldn't they see anything?!

All sense of exhaustion fled when he heard his cub scream in pain, Remus' inner wolf came surging up as his eyes burned a liquid gold. Someone or some _thing_ was hurting his cub, and while he couldn't see anything, Remus knew that there was something there. In his anger, he brushed by a still in shock Sirius, and reached out to where he believed this person was. 

However, just as his hand met something solid, a hard blow came to his chest; forcibly sending him flying back to the stunned group of adults. Seeing Remus being knocked back by something that could not be seen, Henry was the one who darted forward and caught the younger male before he could hit anyone. Remus groaned, reaching a shaky hand to his chest, where he could feel a bruise forming.

"Someone is definitely holding him," Remus grunted, his lungs protesting as he bent over; wheezing from having the air knocked silly from them. "And whoever, or _what_ ever it is," Remus growled, slowly getting to his feet. "Is damn strong." Even in his human form, Remus was fairly strong himself, but to throw him that far so easily? Well, that indicated that whatever this was, it was not human.

Only...  
Will _could_ see something.

Reaching up to his dry eyes, Will rubbed at them tiredly, shaking his head as he wondered if he was seeing things. He could see what looked like a shadowy version of Spring Bonnie holding Hadrian by his broken wrist. There was a bit of a problem with the image though. Since when did Spring Bonnie have claws and fangs?! That was when the look-alike turned its head to William, revealing glowing, yet bloodshot, white eyes.

**Lbb, lbb. Rmh de l rmwl rlgl?**

The shadow tilted its head, its smile seemingly widening as Will swallowed thickly. It was as if it was relishing in his growing fear, realization dawning on him as he was beginning to understand why the lookalike looked the way it did. The shadow wasn't exactly Spring Bonnie anymore, was it? His greenish eyes looked to its decrypted frame, which was eerily familiar to Will. Almost as if he had seen it before, in a nightmare long ago...

**Ro de oep lwlj znvrh?**

The shadow looked down at the teen it held, dragging a sharp nail across Hadrian's left cheek. Sirius felt a wave of indignant anger, watching as a large cut slowly drew itself out on his godson's face. A thin trail of blood trickled down from the newly formed cut. Hadrian was gasping, his hand was hurting, his cheek stung like mad, and he could feel himself growing cold. 

**Oep smj'h imwl rna**

Hadrian cried out as he was tossed to the side, slamming painfully into his desk. He could feel a sharp pain going into his left side, as a burning heat swept through. Hadrian shuddered as his limbs felt heavy, as if they were being weighed down by something. As he laid there in a boneless heap, Hadrian's vision was flickering, but he managed to lift his head weakly, watching as the shadow slowly approached his uncle.

**_No..._ **

He reached weakly out, but the fall had been the final blow. Hadrian's body was unable to withstand any more damage, and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Seeing that monstrous shadow, well, that would be the last thing he would see. When she saw that Hadrian had passed out, Luna had wanted to go to him, but knew that wasn’t possible. There was still danger within the room, one that was still hidden from all view.

 **"Eg oepgilbz,"** A voice growled.

The adults all snapped to attention, stunned when they heard a voice that none of them had heard before, speaking from nowhere and everywhere. The voice was rich and deep, a silky caress upon the wind, but that was not all. They may not be able to see anything, but there was an emotion that underlined the owner's words; an emotion that Sirius Black was all too familiar with.

Insanity.

Will's eyes widened as the shadow’s hand lashed out, wrapping firmly around his throat. He choked back a cry, his hands instinctively reaching up to the hand that was threatening to cut off his air. Henry turned his head, alarmed when he saw Will being lifted up; the younger male's face turning white as his cheeks turned red. Will was clawing feebly at something that was wrapped firmly around his throat; something that was threatening his life.

"Will!" Henry cried, reaching a hand out.

The shadow leaned in, their empty white eyes glittering as they met his gaze. With the deal still in place, this apparition shouldn't even exist. How the hell was this version of Spring even here?! The shadow grinned ferally, breathing softly as the sweet scent of fear flooded its senses. 

**"Oep'gl hee bmhl."**

With a soft laugh, it released him, sending the man tumbling to the floor with a pained grunt. The shadow spun in place, and was walking towards the closet, pleased when it heard Will cough heavily, gagging and wheezing as his lungs screamed for air. This was too rich for the shadow, and ironic, really. 

"I-I'm fine," Will wheezed, waving off Henry's concern, as he rubbed at his throat. It was sure to bruise within a few hours. Henry knelt down, ignoring Will’s words, having seen the small punctures that normally wouldn't have been sighted, but the faint trickle of blood was what caught his attention. "Will," Henry's voice was firm, but gentle as he cupped the younger's chin, gently lifting to meet Will's gaze. He grimaced when he saw the handprint; which was shaded a deep red. It wouldn't take long before it would turn a dark purple, as it had been a rather forceful hold. What he didn't understand was what had pierced Will's throat like that. 

During this commotion, Luna had hurried further into the room, reaching Hadrian's side in no time. As she bypassed his bed, Luna made sure to grab his blankets, laying them down by his side as she carefully, and gently pulled him onto the soft cloth. Humming softly, Luna ran a hand through his damp locks, her eyes dimming in thought. Seeing that they had things taken care of, Xeno carefully made his way over to his daughter; concerned by Mr. Potter's rapidly deteriorating condition.

"How is he, Luna dear?" He asked gently, as he knelt down. Luna bit her lip, looking down to Hadrian, whose expression was a mask of pure pain. Hesitating only for a moment, she sighed as she looked up with a mournful gaze, the glassiness was gone, for once, from her eyes. And it was at that precise moment, that Xeno realized just how bad the situation really was.

"He's dying, daddy," She whispered, her eyes prickling with unshed tears. 

Silence.  
But then...

"What was that, Miss Lovegood?" Remus' voice was sharp, having heard the girl's soft words; a sense of panic tugging at his heart. "Hadrian," Luna swallowed thickly, feeling her heart pound as little Plushie curled up into Hadrian's side, nudging the boy as if to awaken him. "Hadrian's own magic is rejecting him." Her eyes met the horrified gaze of her father, and Mr.'s Black and Lupin.

To have your magic reject you, was a painful death that no one would wish on another; not even on the Dark Lord himself. Hadrian's magic was slowly but surely ripping his body apart, his creature blood was breaking down as the soul bond was trying to settle, but it too, was fracturing. It was a heartbreaking sight, to say the least. Sirius felt his heart sink, fear trickling down his spine as he looked down to his godson with a frightened gaze. When your magic begins the rejection process, no potion or spell was strong enough to keep you alive. But, was there perhaps, a chance to save Hadrian from that terrible fate? Well, it seems that Miss Lovegood had an idea, as her eyes turned to the semi-pained ones of William Afton.

"You can save him, Mr. Afton," Luna said softly.

Henry looked Hadrian over sadly, noting the gray skin, the purple bruising that was spreading across his decidedly thin frame; his heart shattering from the sight. "How do we do that?" He finally spoke, his voice heavy as Will continued to cough, his throat burning the whole time. 

"Funtime Freddy and Foxy," Luna said simply.

"Only they can bring Hadrian back," She murmured, turning her gaze back down to Hadrian, whose breathing was beginning to slow down. "He won't survive without them." William flinched when he heard that, his tired eyes meeting the girl's silvery orbs, seeing the truth there and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

**Thymitheíte ti symfonía mas, Gouíliam.**

...shit.

(...)

"Why are we heading to the restaurant?" Sirius asked uneasily as Henry gestured for them to follow. Hadrian had been wrapped up in his blanket, being cradled between Sirius himself and Remus. "If what that girl said was right," Henry said slowly. "Then there really is only two people who can help Hadrian," He admitted as he started the engine up. Sadly, there wasn't enough room in the car for the Lovegoods to follow. But somehow, Henry had the feeling that they already knew the outcome of this.

They were an odd sort, weren't they?

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Hadrian," William whispered as Henry drove them to the pizzeria. "Is this about that new line?" Remus asked curiously, placing a gentle hand on Sirius' shoulder; his golden eyes focused on the front of the vehicle. "The ones you had him help you out with?" Silent, William nodded as Hadrian let out a soft whimper, his body shivering without warning.

"You'll see."

Hopefully, they weren't too late.

(...)

It wasn't long before the car pulled up in the back of the pizzeria. There was no time really, for them to do things the normal way, not with Hadrian’s condition deteriorating before their very eyes. Gently scooping his godson into his arms, Sirius and Remus followed the two men up to the door that was hastily being unlocked; allowing them entry into the restaurant.

The halls were eerily dark, the shadows seemingly more alive to the nervous men. With everything that had happened, leading up to this, it was no wonder they were agitated. Henry reached out and flipped a switch; and light flooded the halls as the power kicked in. Everything was in place as it had always been, but there was something off about this scene. But for now, that didn’t matter.

Hadrian did.

"Well, this is a surprise," Came the warm voice of Chica. "You're not normally here at this hour." Henry flinched as he slowly turned his head, watching as the chicken approached them; her optics curiously alit today. Her gaze was expectant, but as they scanned the little group, Chica's purple eyes widen in fear when she saw little Hadrian being held in Mr. Black's arms.

"What happened?!" She asked frantically, hurrying forward as she placed a feathery hand on his forehead. Sirius was a bit taken back, still not used to the liveliness of the animatronics; but it was nice to see that Chica was handling herself surprisingly well. The animatronics were quite protective of one another, but more importantly, they were _very_ protective of Hadrian; and seeing him like this, must be hurting.

"Chica," William swallowed thickly as she turned an icy stare his way. "Where are the Funtimes?" Chica blinked owlishly as she tapped her beak in thought. "They should still be in the Safe Room," She mused thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?" William looked over to Sirius, giving a slight nod; indicating that he needed to follow. 

Okay...?

Chica's optics narrowed, huffing as the men hurried down the hallways. Alright, she knew that she had a tendency to come off as strong, but never in all of these years had she been brushed off like this. Plus, Chica had never seen Hadrian in such bad shape before, the poor thing looked as if he was only a step or two away from death itself. It was time to let the others know about this.

(...)

The Safe Room...

William shivered as he unlocked the door. That timeline may have been no more than a dream now, but the effects were still lingering in his soul. This room, this room was where he was meant to have died in. The room was in fact somewhat sparse; being primarily used for storage. And it was within this room that everything would change; whether or not it was for good or ill, Will didn't know.

Only _She_ would.

And there they were...

Sirius and Remus were confused by the sight of four new animatronics, and were highly disturbed that two were human. The first was a young woman who looked to be in her late teens to early twenties with a tall and shapely frame. Her skin was a soft cream, purplish-blue hair that was done up into an intricate bun, rosy red cheeks and pale pink lips, and blue eyeshadow accented her closed eyes. She was dressed in a blue top that the two wizards were unable to identify, just that it was form fitting and appeared to be deprived of sleeves and even a collar, a purplish-pink skirt that flared at her hips and a pair of blue slippers. There, a pair of golden earrings was visible, including a small pearl necklace and a beautiful pearl tiara was woven into her purplish-blue locks. She was pretty, nonetheless.

Next to her was a young girl, probably around Hadrian's age, as it were. Her skin was as pale as the woman's, but with rosy red cheeks and her hair was as red as blood, being pulled back into adorable pigtails. Unlike the woman, her eyes were opened, showing that they were a shade of blue, but they were dim due to her being dormant. She wore a sleeveless red dress that flared a little at her hips and a pair of cute little red shoes. Strangely enough, she was holding a microphone in her left hand. Was she perhaps a singer? It was their companions that left Sirius and Remus uneasy, a strange version of Freddy and Foxy stood by them.

This new version of Freddy stood at a height of six feet with broad shoulders, but a muscular frame. His fur was a soft white, with a slight tint of lilac to his ears, muzzle and even his chest fur; his cheeks were a slightly darker shade of purple, and to the wizard’s shock, a set of runic script circled his left arm, barely visible within his white fur. Like the other Freddy’s, he did have very human-like hands, but his fingers were thinner. He did have on a black top hat (which had a faint purple tint), a black bow and this time, two little black buttons rested in his chest fur.

Like the young girl, he was carrying a microphone, but there was another animatronic perched on his shoulders. This second one looked a bit like Toy Bonnie, but its fur was closer in shade to Bonnie's. A light purple-gray tinted its smaller muzzle, the inner lining of its ears, chest fur and even its cute little paws. They had nice, rosy red cheeks and their eyes were more of a pinkish red, than anything else. They even had on a little red bow.

The new Foxy stood at about the same height as Freddy, but was built more like a swimmer or even a runner. Their fur was a soft white, but with the palest of blues tinting their more pointed ears, smaller muzzle, chest fur, the tip of their bushy tail and even their nails had a similar tint. Their cheeks were a slightly darker shade of blue, and like Freddy, there was a series of runic script circling their arm; but it was their right limb that bore the markings. They even wore a navy bow, wrapped gently around their throat, and that their eyes, while gold held visible blue flecks.

"Henry," Will shot his lover a look. Henry nodded as he went up to them, feeling his heart race with each step. This time around, activating them was a much easier process. There was a button behind Ballora's right ear, and for Baby, she had one behind her left ear. Simple, effective and best of all, they were completely out of sight from the public's view.

Sirius tightened his hold over Hadrian, only to loosen it as the teen whimpered, from the sudden pressure. Henry reached out, gently reaching behind the humanoids; finding the hidden buttons. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the two stirred, their limbs twitching as a soft light came to their eyes; though, you couldn't see the woman's, not yet, anyway. 

"Mr. Emily?" The woman's voice was soft, yet there was a warm huskiness to her tone. It was as if listening to the loving warmth of a mother. "I-I don't understand," She whispered. "How are we even alive?" The young girl shook her head, her eyes a warm sapphire blue. She too, was looking down at herself, as if confused by something. If not for the seriousness of this situation, Sirius probably would have laughed.

Henry stilled.

Did they - ?  
It couldn't be...could it?

"Mr. Afton...?" Baby's soft voice shook ever so slightly, as she nervously looked at the man who, she knew, inadvertently had hurt before. Ballora turned her head, startled to see a much smaller looking Baby by her side; looking more like a young girl than anything else. "B-Baby?" She whispered, stunned when the girl gave her a sad smile. "Hello Ballora," She said quietly, shocked when the older woman drew her in a hug. "Thank heavens you're alright!" Ballora breathed, feeling her servos race as she looked the girl over carefully.

"I-I thought Ennard had done something to you," Ballora murmured, amused and somewhat happy when Baby leaned into her embrace; blue eyes clouding up as if with tears. Like Ballora, Baby didn't understand why they were brought back, not after what they had done to Mr. Afton and Mr. Emily; especially what she had done. And what Baby did to Mr. Afton was truly unforgivable.

So why...?

Sighing, Ballora reluctantly stood up, but kept a steady hand on Baby's shoulder. Her gaze then traveled over, seeing Mr. Afton and Mr. Emily easily, they looked younger than what she could recall. A further scan revealed two strange men, and her facial scanners did not recognize them; which left her weary. But then, Ballora's eyes zeroed in on the child that one of the men was holding, a sickly young boy who looked as if he was only a few steps from death.

Baby winced as Ballora's hand suddenly tightened over her shoulder, but followed her gaze dutifully. She spotted Mr. Afton and Mr. Emily quite easily, even with their more youthful looks. But then, her gaze landed on the two strange men, and her brow furrowed slightly as she frowned. Which, she faintly thought, was a strange sensation. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the young boy that one of the men held tightly within his arms.

A boy, Baby felt, as if she met before.

Seeing their gaze, William hesitated as he wasn't sure how they would react to the knowledge that the family was bigger than it had been in the previous timeline. He just had to reassure himself, that without the Company and the Board, the animatronics would be different; that they were safer. Henry placed a hand on Will's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, and a reassuring nod.

It was time.

Sirius tensed, his shoulders stiffening ever so slightly as William approached him. "It's alright, Sirius," The man whispered as he knelt down. "They won't hurt us," His eyes were soft as he looked his nephew over with a sad, tired smile. "And they certainly won't hurt Hadrian," Will murmured, gently running a hand through Hadrian's thinning locks.

"'Ri," Will said gently as the teen wrinkled his nose, turning his head slightly into Sirius's chest. "'Ri, I need you to wake up, alright kiddo?" He bit his lip, his heart pounding as Hadrian was silent, but then a low groan left his lips as his head shook slightly. "I know you're tired and in pain," Will said softly, caressing the teen's cheek, frowning at the sight of the cut. 

"But, I need you to wake up."

There was another low groan, this one, however, sounded more pained than before. Ballora was worried when the boy shook, but then, his eyes slowly opened; revealing glazed, yet dull gray eyes. He blinked owlishly, and feebly tried to sit up, but the dark haired man helped him into a more comfortable position; still watching the two animatronics with a suspicious gaze. Smart man. "There now," Will breathed, feeling a sense of relief as Hadrian woke up; even if he was in a great deal of pain. "T-Tired," Hadrian rasped, still shivering as his body felt like lead. His head was pounding in such a way that it honestly felt like someone was taking a jackhammer, and hammering away until he couldn't even think, much less focus on what his uncle wanted.

"I know," Will murmured, gently taking the ill boy into his arms, much to Sirius's frustration. Hadrian seemed to appreciate it, though. The teen leaned into his uncle, breathing softly as he listened to the man's heartbeat. Will closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead as he held the teen out; his eyes flashing silver. 

Will cupped Hadrian's chin, gently lifting his head so that their gazes met. Hadrian's eyes were more of a dull shade of gray than the silver tone that had been before. They were completely glazed over, and a gentle brush of his forehead, and Will was forced to withdraw at the amount of heat the teen was giving off; which was alarming as his body was growing colder by the moment.

**_Where...where are we?_ **

Hadrian blinked sleepily, unconsciously bringing his blanket closer to his forever trembling frame, looking around in a dazed fashion. To his confusion, he could barely make out the forms of Ballora and Circus Baby, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Oh no, even with his fading vision, Hadrian could see the new versions of Freddy and Foxy standing there motionlessly.

**_I-is that...?_ **

Following his gaze, Will shook his head. _"Tá a fhios agat cad atá le déanamh,"_ He said softly in accented Irish as the teen looked back to him. _"nach ndéanann tú?"_ Hadrian stared blankly for a moment, before nodding slowly. William reluctantly lowered his hand, watching sadly as Hadrian staggered to his feet, albeit swaying as he stood. Unknown to any of them, Chica had gone to get her friends, and so, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were tapping at the door, as if asking to come in. And as Hadrian got to his feet, the door abruptly opened and the four tumbled in, landing on the floor in an awkward heap; which was amusing when you thought about it. 

"Mr. Afton?" Bonnie called as he was able to pull himself free, and shyly helped a flustered Freddy to his feet. They had been curious as to what their creators had been working on for so long, and were startled to find four new animatronics; but only two were activated. Somehow, it wasn't surprising to see that there was a Freddy and a Foxy with this new line, but that meant...oh dear. 

This might get confusing.

William, who had seen them, shook his head, making a motion for them to be quiet. Otherwise, he made no other sound or movement, his eyes focused on Hadrian; much to their eternal curiosity. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy saw that Chica had been right about her earlier assessment, Hadrian was not in good shape.

His legs ached in ways that shouldn't be possible, his knees quivering as he staggered in place; shakily making his way towards the Funtimes. Hadrian's glazed eyes met the worried blue orbs of the younger female animatronic, and he merely tilted his head but turned back to the two dormant animatronics. He knew who these two were, how could he not? They were meant to be his...

...just like how he was theirs...

Hadrian was so close to them now, all he had to do was reach out. But then, his knees quivered, before giving out completely. He let out a startled cry as he fell forward, only for a pair of strong, warm arms to reach out and grabbed a hold of him before he could collapse. Almost immediately, he felt a rumble from the owner, soft, warm fur tickling his skin and Hadrian picked up on the scent of fresh apples, honeysuckle and the sweetness of fresh rain.

What the - ?

 _"It's you."_  
...eh?

Feeling comfortable from where he was, Hadrian managed to look up and into the bright blue eyes of Funtime Freddy. Little Bon-Bon peered over his partner's shoulder, looking down at the teen with great curiosity. There was still one more, and their little pack would be completed. As if realizing this, Hadrian squirmed a bit in Funtime Freddy's hold, but relaxed as the bear gently let him down; but his hand was still firmly holding onto the teen's shoulder.

The pain, which had been a raging inferno, was beginning to die down to a more tolerable ache as he reached out to the ever silent Funtime Foxy. Hadrian's fingers brushed against the soft fur, and without warning, Funtime Foxy's eyes lit up; the optics glowing a warm gold, though the blue flecks were a nice touch.

Funtime Foxy blinked owlishly, looking down at the tired gray eyes of a teenage male; and something seemed to click in his mind. "Hello kit," He said softly, his voice was low, but there was a throaty huskiness that sent a pleasant chill down Hadrian's spine. Blinking cutely, Hadrian’s body was begging for rest. He yawned as his eyes started to droop, and with a sigh, leaned into Funtime Foxy; the scent of pine, earth and sweet vanilla, greeted him as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Mr. Afton," Ballora murmured, having witnessed this; but was concerned about everything. "Why did you bring us back?" Henry turned sharply, working the meaning of her words out, before seemingly paling. "Y-You remember?" He stuttered, shocked by the sudden admission as she nodded; wringing her hands in a nervous gesture. Neither of the two expected them to remember the previous run, but they did.

"Because, you were meant to be here, Miss Ballora."

...what?

.-.-.-.

Somehow, it wasn't surprising for the little family, when the Lovegoods showed up when they did. Luna's ominous words had left a chill in Sirius and Remus, as they watched the others with suspicion. Oh, that was right. Those two had no knowledge of the previous run, did they? Well, this was a bit of a quandary, wasn't it? How exactly were William and Henry supposed to explain everything?

"The beginning always helps," Luna piped up.  
Huh?

Having moved from the Safe Room to the dining area; Henry looked over to where the blond girl sat with her father. She was looking back with wide eyes, but there was a knowing glint to her silvery eyes, not that different than Hadrian's, really. The animatronics were scattered about on the stages that lined the dining, though Baby stuck close to Ballora, watching everything with a nervous gaze. And well, Henry couldn’t blame them; especially now knowing that they could remember.

For the animatronics, if what they had picked up over the years from Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were correct, then this was not the first time. But there was a lingering question amongst the two groups, one that they were dying to know; now that there was a new line added, just how many times had everything been resetted?

A bit of a pause there.

William and Henry exchanged uneasy looks, wondering how this was going to go. Sirius and Remus were back to being suspicious of the two, regarding everyone with righteous weariness. The Lovegoods were as calm as ever, with Xeno watching everything with a child like curiosity. 

While a bit weary of the newer animatronics, Freddy found something rather adorable, and he nudged Bonnie. The purple rabbit looked at him curiously, only for the bear to gesture over to where the Funtimes were, and Bonnie followed his gaze; before a slight smile graced his muzzle as he snickered. Curious as to what had gotten their attention, Chica followed their gaze, before her purple eyes sparkled as she hid her smile behind her hands.

This was so cute~

There was a soft smile upon Funtime Freddy's muzzle, as he looked down fondly at the teen who was cuddled into his chest. Funtime Foxy was nestled by his side, content to run a hand through the thin dark locks; a low rumble escaping from his chest. For now, they were content.

"Th-this isn't the first time," Henry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Remus' ears perked up, hearing the soft mumbles as he turned liquid gold eyes on Henry. "What was that?" The wolf asked sharply, earning a flinch from the two men. "Remy?" Sirius looked over at Remus with concern, having felt the man's slight shaking; shaking, that he recognized, as anger.

"What do you mean, that this isn't the _first time_?" He snarled, his eyes completely gold as the inner wolf surged through. He was still trying to figure out what had happened back at the house, as well as being worried sick about his cub. And well, the wolf was not happy with how close the two animatronics were with his cub; Moony growling softly within his mind. 

"I'm not sure how many times it's been," William whispered, placing his head in his hands. "All I know is that the Lady has reset _everything_ numerous times," He murmured. "And up until _now_ ," Henry took over when he saw how distressed the younger male was. "Everything was always the same," He inwardly frowned at that. "There's a reason why we don't trust the bee," Henry pointed out.

"We might have a problem," Sirius said weakly.

As if by a silent command, human and animatronic alike, turned to the man. "What do you mean by that, sugah?" T-Chica asked curiously, a hand on her hip as she gave the man a stern look. Sirius winced, his shoulders tensing as if bracing for something. "Remember that letter I got the other day?" Remus rolled his eyes fondly. "The one that got you in a snit?” He snickered as Sirius sulked. "How could we ever forget?"

"It was from Dumbledore."  
...WHAT?!

 _"Cad a theastaíonn ón bastard sin an uair seo?"_ Will grumbled in Irish, silver bleeding into his eyes as he frowned. "He's insisting that You-Know-Who is back," Sirius said quietly. "He wants to reinstate the Order," He mumbled as Remus tensed, straightening in his seat. "If he _is_ back, then where the hell is the bee to hold any meetings?" Remus said dryly, before realization dawned on him as he looked over at Sirius in horror.

No...  
"Don't tell me that he wants to use _Grimmauld Place_?!"

"What's...Grimmauld Place?" T-Bonnie piped up, picking up the unease in the wolfish man. Whatever this Grimmauld was, it sounded frightening, judging by the wolf man's voice. Sirius let out a soft groan, his head lowered as he looked down at his hands. "Grimmauld Place is my old childhood home," He muttered. "Not the most pleasant of places," Sirius continued dryly. "I can tell you that."

Oh.

"We can't exactly afford to have the bee know about Hadrian," Henry said nervously, his eyes hardening as he looked over to where his honorary nephew slept within the gentle embrace of the Funtimes. Luna looked up at her father, before turning a rather serious look to the two men.

"Unfortunately," She said quietly. "The bee _will_ find out."

Will froze, turning wide silver eyes on her; the horror reflecting back in those shimmering orbs was honestly heartbreaking. "You've done a wonderful job protecting Hadrian," Luna said soothingly. "But now, the _onikuma_ and _kitsune_ can protect the _little rabbit_ ," She said softly, as she looked over to where the two Funtimes were with a soft, sad smile. She could see the truth about them, even if they were unaware of their true identity.

Wait -

What's an onikuma and kitsune?

.-.-.-.  
**August 6**

Diagon Alley.

Fifteen-year-old Hadrian Jameson Potter yawned as he trekked the crowded streets. It had been an interesting few weeks, to say the least. With his bloodlines awakening like they had, Hadrian had no clue that was why his body had been destroying itself. And the soul bond, his cheeks pinked without warning, had also been trying to stabilize itself and it too, was wreaking havoc on his mind.

Hadrian had been completely out of it, so much so, that he had failed to notice that they had gone from the family home, all the way to the pizzeria. He had been drifting in an out, not really aware of what was happening around him. Hadrian thought he had heard the voices of a young woman and a girl, but not the voice of the pretty blond, but someone he should know. But then, he heard his uncle's voice calling for him, somehow breaking through the shadows that played about his thoughts. That soft voice had brought him back from the shadows, and he had been so tired that he merely wanted to sleep; only his uncle was insistent that he wake up the Funtimes.

With his vision fading, Hadrian could barely make out the forms of Freddy and Foxy, and yet; he knew exactly where they were. Somehow, as if by some divine miracle, Hadrian had worked the strength to stand up and inadvertently activated them. Upon their activation, for the first time ever, Hadrian had been filled with a sense of completion. It felt right, to be in their arms.

He had even made a new friend of sorts.

Er - sort of.

The Lovegoods were an interesting duo, to say the least. The father, Xenophilius, was a loving man for sure, but Hadrian thought he could sense an air of sadness about him. His daughter, Luna, as it turned out, was a year younger than Hadrian himself, but she was a Ravenclaw to his Gryffindor. She was a sweet girl, perhaps a little out there, but was nice nonetheless. Curiously enough, her eyes always seemed to hold an unusual glint; something that he was becoming used to.

"What are you thinking?"  
That was another thing.

Plushtrap.

Luna's odd words hadn't sat well with him. She had warned him that, eventually the bee would discover everything, but that this was the year where things would come to head. With his blood and magic finally stabled, Hadrian didn't have to worry about certain people taking away what wasn't theirs. So, there was no longer a need for Plushtrap to hide; much to the tron's pleasure.

However, there was one other thing that was a little more disturbing. It was the fact that somehow, the bee was able to contact Sirius. While Hadrian didn’t know what was in that letter, it did disturbed his godfather quite a bit. Something about the man's childhood home, was it not?

"'Ri?" Plushie called softly.

Oh.

Hadrian's eyes traveled upward, as the little rabbit was perched on top; giving the tron a soft smile. "I'm fine, Plushie," He said softly. It was funny, actually. Watching as the silly pigeons around them react to the little animatronic; most likely believing him to be some form of magical creature. Now, if only they knew the truth...

"Just thinking," The teen chuckled softly as he plucked the little rabbit down; holding him in his arms. Plushie giggled, and happily cuddled with the bemused teen. "About what?" The rabbit asked curiously, tilting his head as he looked up with wide, glowing eyes. "The last few weeks," He admitted softly as Plushie winced in return. "You really scared a lot of people, ‘Ri," The rabbit said softly as he reached up to hug his friend. "I really thought you were going to die," Plushtrap whispered, oil beginning to swell in his eyes.

"As you can see," Hadrian said softly, cupping the rabbit's chin, lifting it slightly to meet his gaze. "I'm perfectly fine now," Plushie swiped at his eyes, as he leaned further into Hadrian; merely content to listen to his beating heart. But, it had been a close one, and even weeks later, Hadrian was _still_ recovering from his illness.

"Harry James Potter."

Hadrian groaned softly, rolling his silver eyes. "Oh, for fucks sake," He grumbled. However, what was said next, not only shocked Hadrian but to those who were within hearing distance. "You are hereby under arrest for breaking the Statue of Secrecy," An angry voice spoke from behind. Several bystanders were startled by the arrival of several Aurors, even more so when they approached Heir Potter with determination.

Frowning, Hadrian held Plushtrap tighter as he slowly turned around; his eyes glittering like gems as he stared right at the offending men. "Are you really that fucking retarded?" He snapped. "I beg your pardon?" One Auror said angrily, sounding offended by Potter's words. "You got the wrong name, _leathcheann_ ," Hadrian said coldly. "Again, I might add."

Looking the annoyances over, Hadrian's eyes flashed a wicked purple, a shade that Plushie noticed and inwardly grimaced. The pigeons better watch their attitude, Hadrian was getting mighty annoyed with them right now. It looked like the offending _leathcheann_ cops were John Dawlish, Proudfoot, Gawain Robards and Williamson; they were mighty annoying to the true Auror’s. Especially when it came to Dawlish, who was a complete hardass one might say.

"And what the fuck are you talking about?" Hadrian continued, his voice having dropped to a low growl. "You Harry Potter, purposely cast a Patronus Charm on the evening of August the second before a muggle." Hadrian stopped, his anger melting as he looked positively confused. "You're joking," He said flatly. "...right?" Hadrian sounded rather skeptical of their words, raising an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side.

"What is going on here?"

Dawlish grimaced, his shoulders sagging with defeat as he heard the distinct tones of his boss; Amelia Bones. The older woman was striding down the street, her movements strong and true and her eyes were hard as she was giving her Aurors some rather dark looks. Potter, on the other hand, gave Madame Bones a polite nod and what he said next, sent a chill down their spines.

"It's good to see you again, Madame Bones."

Amelia smiled softly at the teen. "Heir Potter," She greeted, her voice warm. "Decided to do your shopping a bit early this year, hm?" Amelia asked with a sly smile. He gave a tired smile as he scratched Plushie's chin, earning a surprising little purr in return. "I was feeling better for once," Hadrian said quietly. "So, I decided to get it out of the way." She hummed softly, nodding to his words.

"However," Hadrian drawled as his voice grew cold, turning icy silver eyes on the now nervous Aurors. "These _leathcheann_ buddies of yours," Amelia grimaced as the air slowly turned cold around him due to his anger. "Are insisting that I broke the Statue of Secrecy, _despite_ ," His voice dropped even lower as he spoke. "Not being in the country until today."

Wait -  
...what?

The Aurors stilled, staring at Potter in disbelief. Amelia raised an eyebrow, looking at him in concern as if recalling something. "Were you ill at any time this summer?" She asked gently as he looked up, as if surprised by her words. "Yes..." He trailed off, looking down at his rabbit, looking quite thoughtful. Hadrian was quiet for a bit, before giving a tired sigh as he spoke; sounding as if he was already drained.

"For over a month," He began, murmuring softly. "I was being treated for severe pneumonia, a collapsed lung, and," At this, Potter closed his eyes, breathing softly. "For partial seizures." His eyes met hers, and Amelia felt her heart break when she saw the exhaustion shining back; but it was gone just like that. "Healer Smythe said it was a damn miracle that I didn't have a heart attack," Hadrian muttered, somewhat loudly as the Aurors flinched.

"You came _real_ close," The rabbit pointed out dryly.

...whoops.

"So, do tell," Hadrian said sarcastically as he glared at the offending Auror’s. "How the hell would I be able to cast a spell that I don't even use, when I'm on a regime of _Level Nine_ potions until _Christmas_ ," He hissed, and the Auror's were shivering as the temperatures took a dangerous sharp drop. Amelia grimaced, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Heir Potter," She said tiredly. "Until I can get this cleared up, it’s best that you stay here in England." Hadrian frowned deeply at that, clearly annoyed but accepted her words. "May I please let my family know of this little mess?" He asked quietly. Amelia raised an eyebrow, but nodded her consent; knowing that with him having to remain in England, his family was sure to worry. Those in the crowd were shocked by the Auror’s attempt to arrest Heir Potter, but they were thankful that Madame Bones had been in the area and had prevented such a tragedy. The shock turned to concern when Heir Potter admitted to being ill during the summer, and was only recently strong enough to come in to do his school shopping. This meant that someone in the Ministry was playing games, but who was it that wanted to hurt Heir Potter in such a manner?

Surprisingly enough, Hadrian reached into his bag, which the Auror's just now noticed; withdrawing a somewhat small blue device. He quietly flipped it open, revealing a small screen and a series of black buttons. Sighing, he pressed the buttons in a pattern, before lifting it to his ear as the rabbit immediately crawled up to perch on his shoulder.

_…"Hello?"_

Good.  
It was uncle Will.

 _"Uncail Will, tá beagán fadhb againn,"_ Hadrian said quietly, speaking in Irish as he honestly didn't want anyone to listen in. _"Hadrian?"_ He could hear his uncle shuffle something on the other side, before remembering that his uncle was at the pizzeria; the place was going to be opening up sometime next year, after all. _"Céard atá mícheart?"_

Oh boy.  
This was gonna get ugly.

 _"Tá a fhios agat go ndúirt Luna go mbeadh a fhios ag an mbeach sa deireadh?"_ Hadrian began weakly, as Plushtrap gulped, holding onto Hadrian as silence could be heard from the other end of the line. _"Sea..."_ Will drawled, and Hadrian winced at the anger that was beginning to coat his uncle's words. Oh man, his uncle was going to be pissed about this, no doubt at it.

_"Bhuel, tá sé uh, kinda díreach tosaithe..."_

There - he said it.

For a moment, there was nothing. But then, Potter seemed to pale as he frantically held the phone out and away from his ear, with Plushtrap immediately plugging up his ears. As if realizing the approaching trouble, Amelia, she too, hurriedly covered her ears; and just in time, as an enraged voice came from the little device. The owner's voice had been amphilied by their anger.

_"CAD?!"_

Hadrian waited nervously for his uncle to calm down, as the man was spewing some words in Irish that he'd rather not repeat. It was about five to ten minutes of sheer ranting, before Hadrian felt that the man was calm enough for him to speak again. _"Tá mé go maith, a uncail,"_ Hadrian hastily added. _"Níor tharla tada,"_ He continued nervously, his eyes darting to the side nervously.

"‘Ri," Plushtrap peered down at the teen, his eyes looking to the phone with a nervous gaze. "They tried to arrest you," He pointed out, stressing the word greatly. There was a moment of silence, before the voice spoke again, rather loud at that, but there was a distinct sharpness to the tone.

_"Bhain siad triail as cad é?"_

Hadrian winced, biting his lip as he looked at the phone, as if unsure. Amelia took a hesitant step towards him. "May I speak with him?" She asked politely, gesturing to the device that he held. _"Cuir Madame Bones ar an bhfón, Hadrian."_ He visibly flinched and shyly held the phone out to a curious Amelia. "He wants to talk with you, mam," He murmured.

Swallowing thickly, she took the phone; a little confused by the device, but picked up on its usage fairly quickly. "Hello Mr. Afton," She said with a weak smile, and shuddered as a chill went down her spine as he spoke. _"Madame Bones,"_ His voice had dropped in tone, but there was still a visible undertone of anger. _"Do you mind explaining what Plushtrap meant by_ arrest _?"_

Ooh...

"It seems that some of my men got a little bit excited," Amelia said darkly as she sent them a nasty look. She was definitely not happy as it appeared that they went over her head and to someone higher up; most likely that bumbling fool, Fudge. "Unfortunately," She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Until I can get this cleared," Amelia murmured. "It’s best that Heir Potter stays here in England."

 _"If anything happens to him,"_ Mr. Afton's voice was practically like ice as he spoke. _"There will be hell to pay,"_ He hissed before the connection ended; a low, dull tone ringing in her ear as she looked down numbly at the device. Hadrian blinked owlishly, his ears twitching as he caught the dial tone; and sighed. "Yeah," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"He's protective like that."

Hadrian pocketed the phone in his bag after it was handed back. "I'm truly sorry about this, Heir Potter," Amelia apologized, still feeling bad that magical England seemed to be against the poor teen. "It's not your fault, Madame Bones," Hadrian waved it off as Plushtrap snorted softly. "Though, you might want to retrain them," He pointed out dryly as the guilty men shifted in place.

Uh-oh.

"I just thought of something," He said with a loud groan. Plushie looked down curiously at the teen. "Where exactly are we supposed to stay?" The little tron visibly grimaced, scratching his cheek as if unsure. Now, it was Amelia's turn to wince. Normally, Hadrian showed up to gather his school supplies then he would show up for school; but otherwise than that, he didn't bother with England. At all.

"Harry Potter!"

...not again...

(...)

Word had gotten out that Harry Potter had been sighted in Diagon Alley, alarming certain people. When this reached a meddling Headmaster, he immediately assigned two people to retrieve the wayward boy. Potter's childish actions had gone on long enough, he would be brought to heel soon enough. Which was why, there were two Aurors who were lurking in the alley, waiting for the chance to approach.

Nymphadora Tonks was nervous as all get out. This could be considered one of her first assignments, well, for being a newly inducted member of the Order that is. Her partner was her Auror partner, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now, what the two _weren't_ aware of, is that the Headmaster never once got permission from their boss to join the Order. So, if this ever got out, then not only would their jobs be in jeopardy, but so would their very lives.

Shame on you Albus.

(...)

Lifting his head, Plushtrap was surprised to see a rather pretty young woman approaching them rather quickly. Her shocking pink hair was styled more like what those back home would call a 'punk rocker' and even her clothes mimicked the style. Behind her was a tall African American man wearing some regal purple robes, was also fast approaching; neither of them looked all that happy.

Why was...?  
Oh right.

"Damn pigeons," Plushie grumbled as Hadrian rolled his eyes. The girl reached them first, her dark eyes scanning him carefully. "Where have you been?" She demanded hotly. "The Headmaster has been looking everywhere for you!” She scolded. Hadrian raised an eyebrow, leaning back as his silver eyes narrowed at her. "And _why_ may I ask is a school Headmaster is suddenly interested in what a student does during the summer?" His voice was decidedly cold and Amelia straightened up, suspicion tugging at her thoughts as she gave one of her youngest Aurors a stern look.

"Auror Tonks," Amelia said sharply.

This Tonks, suddenly flinched as her pink hair flashed red, before slowly turning to face her now agitated boss. "Hya boss," She said weakly as the man from before reached her. "Dora," He warned, his voice low and rich. "Auror Tonks," Hearing that sharp tone, Tonks winced. "Do you mind explaining what you are doing?" 

Whoops.

"Just looking for Harry Potter, mam," Tonks said with a weak smile, as her eyes darted from Hadrian to Amelia with nervousness. "Sorry Madame Bones," The man said with a slight nod. "But Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak with Mr. Potter," He said quietly. Amelia saw that Hadrian looked rather annoyed, and she had a good idea on _why_ ; and frankly, Amelia didn't blame him.

"And why, may I ask," Amelia's cold voice broke through their thoughts. "Is he suddenly so interested in a student?" She was looking from Tonks to the man, her eyes dark and angry as the two shuffled nervously in place. They didn't see how Hadrian's eyes flashed purple, his lips curling as he exposed somewhat sharp teeth. Ah, so that's your little game, is it bee?

"Madame Bones," Potter spoke, there was an odd tilt to his voice; one that left a chill down the spines of many. "We'll talk later," His head lifted slightly, and she saw his slitted purple eyes and the far too wide smile. "But do try to remember this," Hadrian tilted his head as he spoke in Irish, and oh, Amelia hoped that there was someone at the Ministry who could translate.

 _"Ní bheidh mé freagrach as aon chinedhíothú mais."_

.-.-.-.

Hmph.

These pigeons really need to learn.

Hadrian was rather displeased when the lady - Tonks was it? - grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him away with the African-American man following them. He inwardly frowned as there came a sharp tugging on his navel before they were suddenly standing on the street of somewhere in London. A row of seemingly ordinary houses ran along the street, ranging from different numbers. But hold on, where was number twelve?

"Harry," Tonks scolded gently as she let his arm go. "What were you thinking when you left your relatives?" Hadrian rubbed at his arm, for she had been holding a little too strong; and he could feel a bruise beginning to form. "For one thing, who the hell are you?" He snapped. "And where exactly did I cast this 'so-called' Patronus?" He raised an eyebrow as he glared at her.

Tonks, on the other hand, was a bit confused, not hearing as Kingsley caught up with them. "You did it right in front of your cousin, of course," She told him. "In some park down on Magnolia Drive," She shook her head, looking upset by something. "Unfortunately, your, uh, cousin didn't make it." Tonks winced as she recalled the glassy, empty eyes of the obese boy. How could Harry stand living with such a thuggish family?

Hadrian stilled, before his shoulders shook. "Mr. Potter?" Kingsley was a little concerned about the teen, wondering if he was losing it over his cousin's accident. "Finally," Hadrian cackled. "The pig gets his just desserts!" The rabbit shook its head fondly, patting the teen who still cackled with impish glee. 

"And I suggest that you two pigeons learn to think for yourselves for once," Hadrian said sharply, all sense of mirth leaving as his silver eyes glared at them. Hold on, shouldn't his eyes be a deep green? Why on earth were they silver like that? Had he been messing with magicks that he shouldn't...? "Please read and memorize this," Kingsley said softly, withdrawing a strip of parchment from the folds of his robes and handed it over to Potter. Hadrian took the parchment, looking down at it as Plushie peered down curiously. 

_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

...okay?

"'Ri, look!" Plushie cried.  
...eh?

Hadrian looked up, surprised when a townhouse that had not been there before, was suddenly looming in front of him. The number **12** stood out in bold black print, against the natural dark exterior. "Come on," Tonks urged. "We shouldn't linger here," She looked around nervously as Hadrian sighed, reluctantly following the two up the stone stairs and into the eerily gothic Victorian home.

The foyer was a grand standing layer. It led into a long hallway that was lit with glass lamps, and from what Hadrian could see, a large chandelier that hung overhead. There were even ornate pictures lining the hall, and unfortunately, the house had been left to rot as time went on without it. There was a heavy layer of dust, thick black webs lined about every corner, the paint was slowly but surely peeling from the walls, and even the carpet had seen better days. He turned his head slightly to the side where the portraits rested, noting that one large one, in particular, was shielded by a set of thick curtains. Hadrian was brought out from his observations when he heard a soft thud from behind, which was followed by a soft curse. "Clumsy, aren't we pigeon?" Plushtrap said with a snicker. 

Oh?

Hadrian turned back, raising an eyebrow when he saw that somehow, Tonks had tripped over a rather ugly looking umbrella holder. "Again, 'Dora?" Kingsley asked with a shake of the head. "Give me a break," She grumbled as she got to her feet, brushing the dust from her jeans. "I swear that thing has it out for me!" Hadrian rolled his eyes, going back to his observations.

"Pup?"

Thank the gods!

Smiling softly, Hadrian turned his head, watching as his godfather, Sirius Black, emerged from what was sure to be the kitchen. The man's brow had furrowed as he gave the teen a quick look over, relaxing when he saw that Hadrian was alright, if not annoyed by something. "What are you doing here?" Plushie snorted, before gesturing to the two behind them. "Ask _them_ ," He snipped as Sirius turned an icy gaze their way.

"Well?" Sirius drawled.

"Sirius," Tonks said nervously, as her eyes dimmed, and her hair had gone a greyish-blond in her unease. "You know that Harry can't be left to wander," She murmured. "Especially after what happened to his cousin." Sirius blinked owlishly, before turning a confused look on the now bemused Hadrian.

"Did something happen to Michael or Finn?" Hadrian shook his head. "Wrong cousin," He pointed out, before realization dawned on the man, who shook his head, mirthful eyes twinkling as he embraced his precious godson; who leaned into the gentle embrace. "No great loss then," Sirius said with a grin as Hadrian smirked in return. Tonks and Kingsley looked offended by their careless remarks. "Sirius!" She yelled. "How can you say something like that?"

Hadrian and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Easy," They both chimed. "Dudley Dursley was already on his way to an early grave," Hadrian snipped, vaguely recalling that the older boy had been a fat beach ball as a child. No doubt that Vernon and Petunia had further spoiled the pig. "He just met it sooner rather than later." Hadrian's eyes flashed purple as he turned an apathetic stare on the two stunned Aurors. 

"Does your uncle know about...this?" Sirius asked, as he pulled back. Hadrian snorted softly. "Talked with him a little while ago," He suddenly shivered as even Plushtrap looked uneasy. "Let's just say that he's _not_ happy right now," Hadrian shook his head. "So," He said brightly as he looked up at Sirius. "Who else is here in this dump?" Sirius snorted at his words. Yeah, a dump was most likely the politest word that could be used to describe this place.

Urk -

His cheeks turning a noticeable shade of green, Hadrian hastily covered his nose as he groaned softly. "Never mind," He mumbled. Seeing his reaction was a bit concerning, but that concern turned to bafflement when Hermione Granger walked by; the girl doing a double take when she saw Hadrian. 

"Harry!" She squealed as she started for him. "When did you get here?" He cringed, hastily pulling back as the stench of skunk flooded his senses. "Hey!" Plushtrap snapped, glaring down at her from where he was sitting. "Back off pigeon!" The rabbit looked peeved, his eyes glowing brightly as the brunette froze, turning wide eyes on the little tron. Curiously enough, to the two Aurors, Potter looked like he was about to be sick at any moment. And the fact that he was keeping his nose and mouth shut tight; as if trying not to breathe, was even more so.

"What kind of rabbit are you?" Granger demanded, her thoughts racing over the potential possibilities. There was no way that it was muggle in origin; as since when could rabbits even talk? Surely it had to be from the magical world. Perhaps a breed that had yet to be discovered? Ooh, if she got the information on such a thing, her future could be set for life!

As if sensing her thoughts, Potter turned shocking purple eyes on her, narrowed into slits as he glared at her. It was as if he was warning her to take a step back. Gritting his teeth, Plushtrap turned his angry gaze on Sirius. "Is there a place where we can rest?" His voice was sharp, practically dripping with anger. Sirius looked thoughtful, humming softly as he looked at the scene before him; before sighing.

"Kreacher."

There was a soft crack, before a rather old looking House-Elf was there; dressed in a ratty uniform. "And what does filthy traitor want with old Kreacher?" The House-Elf murmured, revealing that through their crackling voice, that they were indeed male. "Can you please take my godson up to Reggie's old room?" The House-Elf snapped to attention, turning dark eyes on Sirius, before glaring at Hadrian. 

"If it helps," Plushtrap said dryly, peering down at the old elf. "We're not with these pigeons." That caught the elf's attention as he shuffled closer; squinting painfully as he looked up at Hadrian. "Yes. Kreacher sees the truth," The Elf mused. "Kreacher will help the young master," He rasped as he took the teen’s free hand and gently led him out. Those in the hall had been left in complete silence.

Was that really Kreacher?

He was...was...  
...nice?

.-.-.-.

This was not good.

With Hadrian being kept isolated to Grimmauld, this left getting him his potions a little more tricky. Especially now that he was within distance of the meddling old coot. No one was happy with this blunder done by the Ministry. Unfortunately, there wasn't much that could be done about it.

Yet, anyway.

.-.-.-.  
**August 12**

**_This fucking sucks._ **

Today was the day set for his so-called 'hearing', and Hadrian was in one word, pissed. Nothing had been done to clear up the misunderstanding; leaving him stuck at Grimmauld. Thankfully, with the help of both Sirius and Kreacher, Hadrian had managed to avoid the old coot. His magic was still fluctuating to the point where it had the tendency to lash out when agitated. And well, let’s just say that it would have been _very_ messy if the bee had shown his face at all.

But now, Hadrian was being taken to the Ministry with Mr. Weasley's help. The hearing was to be held in Madame Bones' office at nine in the morning, but Mr. Weasley had needed some things from his office, so they had gotten there a little earlier. However, Hadrian had to have his wand registered for as long as he was there; which he found to be a little insulting, but had complied.

Mr. Weasley had been surprised to learn that Potter's wand was comprised of several materials, which was not normal for an Ollivander wand. Potter's wand was made from hazel and blackthorn, with the cores - yes there were at least two - being the tail feather of a thunderbird and the jeweled horn of a horned serpent. A wand that had been in use for a little over four years.

There was a bit of a problem, though.

The time for the hearing had been moved.  
To eight in the morning.

And it was about a quarter to nine now.

**_Son of a bitch!_ **

(...)

**_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ **

Hadrian's eyes were narrowed as he and Mr. Weasley had to run through the halls, to one of the court rooms; which was were everyone had been waiting impatiently for the two to arrive. "You're late," A cold voice snapped as the two were finally let in. "Someone decided to change the time _without_ telling us, I might add?" Hadrian snapped back, his eyes kept flashing between silver and purple, the air around him seemed colder, somehow.

"Desist on the lies, boy," An Auror guard growled as Hadrian was forced towards a chair that was seated before the judging panel. "You were told of the change." Hadrian snorted, rolling his eyes as he wrenched his arm back. "And I'm telling you, that I wasn't," He hissed. "Damn pigeons," Hadrian grumbled.

The judging panel was definitely against him. Well, Hadrian shouldn't be saying that. He recognized Amelia Bones, being up there. But next to the oily Fudge, was a dumpy looking woman with curly hair and a squat face that reminded Hadrian of a toad. She also was wearing a pale pink cardigan with a baby pink business suit. Oh, that was a poor choice of colors. And who was taking notes today...?

Percy Weasley.

Shit.

"You are Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive," Fudge began as he looked through a set of parchment that was stacked upon one another, before him. "Are you not?" Hadrian cocked his head to the side, his silver eyes like gems as he frowned. "No," Hadrian's voice was flat, and Amelia had to hide a smile as she settled in to watch as the chaos unfolded before her eyes.

Wait -  
...what?

Fudge frowned as a soft murmur went through the courtroom; several who were of questionable backgrounds. "You live at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging with your muggle relatives, the Dursley's," He demanded, feeling a bit nervous as the teen merely gave him a bored look. "Do you not?" A soft snort left the teen, as he leaned back in his seat.

"No."

"Mr. Potter," Amelia's voice was soft, a lilt of humor heard as she looked down at the bemused teen. "Please explain," She said simply as he gave a slight smile, nodding to her. "It's rather simple Madame Bones," He said warmly, before his eyes turned cold. "You can start by using my _actual_ name," He snipped, catching the panel's attention. "Why you people keep insisting on the false name," Hadrian grumbled sourly. "I will never know." His silver eyes snapped up, the pupils partially slits as he frowned.

"My name _is_ Hadrian Jameson Potter," He said coldly. "And I haven't seen Privet Drive since I was _six_." Hadrian tilted his head slightly. "Your only relatives are the Dursley's," The Minister insisted weakly. "Who has been keeping you prisoner all these years?" Suddenly, purple began to bleed into Hadrian's silver eyes as he glared at the panel, who at least had the decency to look nervous.

"I do hope that you haven't just accused Heir Potter's legal guardian of kidnapping?" Came a woman's voice as Hadrian barely relaxed; breathing deeply as a woman walked into the courtroom. Her graying brown locks was done up in a professional bun, dressed in a crisp dark blue business suit; brown eyes cold as her movement was strong and true. Breathing deeply once more, Hadrian's eyes opened, showing that they were silver once more as he turned to the new woman with a tired look.

"Agent Barnes," He greeted tiredly, reaching up to rub at his now aching temples. MACUSA Agent Barnes gave him a nod in greeting. "What guardian are you talking about...?" Fudge was curious to know, and a little angry that he had been given clearly out of date information. "His only relatives is listed as his late mother's sister," He placed a pudgy hand on the sheet in question.

"William Jack Afton is the younger brother of the late Calla-Lily Evans née Afton," Agent Barnes said calmly. "He currently lives in Hurricane Utah, and has lived there since Spring of nineteen-forty-seven." Hadrian shook his head fondly. "You're lucky Uncle Will isn't here," He said dryly as she glanced absentmindedly at him. "He positively _loathes_ his middle name." Barnes huffed, but there was a fond look to her eyes as she turned expectantly back to the panel. 

"Petunia Dursley willingly signed over all legal rights over Hadrian Potter to one William Afton on June fourteenth nineteen-eighty-seven," Barnes continued. "So, I'm afraid that you are mistaken about Heir Potter's place of residency," She said sharply. Then, as if realizing something, Agent Barnes turned to Hadrian.

"Heir Potter," She began, slowly. "Do you know how to cast the Patronus Charm?" Barnes questioned. Hadrian snorted softly. "No, I never learned that spell," He suddenly smirked. "Besides, Dementors can bleed," There was an odd gleam to his eyes as he said this. "There's an easier way of getting them to leave, after all." His ominous words left a chill down the spines of several people.

"Then, where were you on the evening of August second?" Fudge demanded hotly.

Hadrian sighed, leaning in his seat as he suddenly looked more weary than ever. "I was being treated for severe pneumonia as I told Madame Bones," He said quietly. "I'm on Level Nine potions until Christmas," He murmured as a wave of shock went through the crowd. Level Nine healing potions were considered to be used only as a last resort! 

Just how bad was this illness anyway?!

"As I said before, Madame Bones," He looked up tiredly, his shoulders practically sagging in place. "Healer Smythe said that it was a damn miracle that I hadn't died before that." Hadrian's muscles were aching in ways that it shouldn't, and he could feel the bond flutter weakly. Damn, he really needed to get back home; he was close to passing out as it was. 

"Heir Potter?"

Barnes was alarmed when she saw him nearly collapse in the chair; his skin was beginning to look a bit more gray as his breathing started to slow down. Then, her mind raced back to his files and she cursed softly as she realized what was happening; the soul bond. Hadrian had been away from his mates far too long, as the bond was beginning to unravel. 

Ah shit!

"Now," Barnes said sharply as she strode over to check on the semi-conscious boy. "If you don't mind," Her brown eyes had darkened as his chest rattled ominously. "I'd like to get _Hadrian_ back to his uncle." Amelia, who had witnessed his sudden decline, gave the barest of nods. "You may leave, Agent Barnes," She murmured softly.

"But Amelia!" Fudge protested, but quelled from her furious look. " _You_ Cornelius," She growled. "Are treading on thin ice right now." During this commotion, Barnes gently helped Hadrian to his feet, the teen was practically boneless right now, barely aware of his surroundings; a concerning situation that some had noticed. The older, more prominent families who were there, found his odd symptoms a little too familiar but that couldn't be possible.

...could it?

.-.-.-.

In the end, in his attempt to humiliate Heir Potter, Minister Fudge was the one who was humiliated before a good portion of the Wizengamot. The man was furious by the limited information that he had been given, especially considering how out of date it really was. Cornelius Fudge wanted to shut Potter up for good, which was why he had a backup in place; his Undersecretary Delores Umbridge.

Arthur Weasley was upset when a strange woman came out with a barely conscious Potter and apparated away. Even after being reassured by Madame Bones, he still was upset; knowing that Dumbledore was going to be very displeased that he had, essentially lost the teen. Madame Bones had to summon Tonks to her office, somewhat annoyed when the girl took her sweet time, but grilled her the moment upon entering her office.

"I don't know where you took Heir Potter to," Amelia said sharply, once the young woman was standing before her. "But you will hand over his things so that I may send them onto him," She ordered. Tonks flinched, lowering her head as her heart pounded. "I-I can't do that, mam," She said weakly. Amelia's eyes narrowed angrily. "And why not?" She asked sharply. 

"H-Headmaster Dumbledore," Tonks murmured. "The wards are already in place," She squeaked, holding up her hands in defense. "Harry Potter will have to come over to get them!" Amelia's eyes turned dark, as she stood over her desk. "If you don't hand Heir Potter's things over," Amelia said coldly. "Then, perhaps, I should charge you with thievery?"

Uh-oh...

A charge like that would ruin her career!

.-.-.-.  
**September 1**

Well, it was official.  
The school year had finally started.

They hadn't even reached the school, and Hadrian was already in hell. Ever since that farce of a hearing, Hadrian had been a bit...off, to say the least. He could barely recall the outcome, all he knew was that exhaustion had clung tightly to his frame, drifting in an out, before waking up in the loving arms of the Funtimes. That had sent him back a bit in healing - much to his family's eternal anger. However, what really pissed them off, was that it took almost a week to get his things back from Grimmauld. The wards the bee had put up had been nearly impossible to get through, but as always, he had underestimated the determination of a House-Elf. It was thanks to Kreacher, that Hadrian even got Plushtrap back - if only because of Sirius’ warnings.

Kreacher had managed to get Hadrian's things out of Grimmauld and, with the wolf's help; took everything straight to Lockjaw. Unfortunately, the little bastard had managed to get quite a few tracking charms on everything, and a failed compulsion that didn't take root. And Plushie had been beyond livid as he came real close to having Granger taking him. Again, it was only because of Kreacher that the two had been reunited.

Speaking of which...

Hadrian knew that Tom had gotten his body back, it was an event that had to stay on course. And unfortunately, there had been a heavy cost for that; the death of Cedric Diggory. According to Her, for Tom to come back, a life had to be sacrificed in return. The only thing that was different this time around, was that he hadn't witnessed the death. 

Still, though...

This was going to be a _long_ year.

(...)

Oh _hell_ no!

Hadrian sat down at the Gryffindor table, his hazy silver eyes scanning the staff table as he fiddled with his medical bracelet; taking in the faces of the staff. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw an all too familiar squat faced witch, sitting up there, right at where the DADA teacher normally sat.

**_What the fuck is she doing here?_ **

**Hgepfbl, rmh lbil?**

Groaning softly at the low whisper, Hadrian placed his head down on the table; the cool wood felt good against his heated flesh. It wasn't enough for the Ministry to try and drag him through the mud, but to send someone like _that_ to Hogwarts? What the hell was the bee thinking when he accepted her?

Wait -  
He wasn't.

**Mjh al he hmcl smgl ez rlg, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

.-.-.-.  
**September 2**

First day of classes.  
...wasn't there a DADA class today?

Hadrian was unsure about the class this year, as he sat down for breakfast. The previous evening hadn't gone too well, as it appeared that Seamus Finnegan was under the false beliefs of everything that the bee was saying about the hypocrite, and that the bug was dragging his name into the growing mess! The confrontation between them hadn't been pretty, either.

It was only by sheer luck, that only Seamus could understand the barrage of Irish that came forth when Hadrian lost his temper with the hot headed teen. And well, no one had the heart to ask Seamus what had been said, as the sandy blond had gone very red, mostly out of embarrassment; an indication that whatever Potter had said, had been something that should not be repeated in polite company.

Needless to say, the dorms had gotten rather frosty for the time being.

Besides _that_ mess, it was funny seeing everyone's reactions to Plushtrap. The little tron was lapping up the attention, especially from the giggling girls, what male wouldn't? Though, he was rightfully weary of certain people; people like the leech, chit and know-it-all. Plushie especially hated Granger, as he would glare at her whenever she came into view; which was interesting, when you thought about it.

Hm.  
Speaking of classes...

Did Umbridge even have the right credentials to even be teaching? Hadrian hummed softly as he sipped his tea; his silver eyes dim as he looked down in thought. He should see into that, shouldn't he? Now, who was it that had access to everyone's test results...?

.-.-.-.

Alright.  
That did it!

Hadrian's silver eyes had the barest of purple flecks, as he stormed the halls after a dreadful first class of DADA. Students immediately got out of his way, shivering as the temperatures dropped as he walked by; his shoulders shaking as he kept drawing in sharp, pained breaths as he did his best to calm down. He couldn't believe the nerve of some of those pigeons.

He had thought that it was bad enough that the leech and Granger had been made the Prefects of fifth year. Hell, those two were some of the most hated students; and not just in Gryffindor, either. If anything, Hadrian thought that Thomas and the girl - Brown was it? - would have gotten the badges. The leech was too stupid and the know-it-all had an attitude that repealed people.

Anyway, that didn't matter.

What mattered was the fact that Umbridge could not teach! She treated the assortment of fifteen-year-olds as if they were still young children! According to her, there was to be zero practicals as everything would be done through their book; a book, he might add, that was full of garbage! This was an important year for fifth and seventh years; the biggest tests would happen and they needed to pass the DADA test and at this rate - no one would!

If that wasn't bad enough, the leech and the know-it-all had the gall to try and get him into trouble! They kept going on the same spiral that the bee had been giving all freaking summer. How the Dark Lord was back, the fact that Diggory had been murdered, and kept insisting that Harry tell the truth. Hadrian had been this close to ripping their heads off, but thankfully, that hadn't happened.

Even with the darkening of their summers, the snakes hadn't dropped their friendship with Hadrian. If anything, it was Blaise who kept Hadrian from going on a killing spree. The Italian teen had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering soothing, yet non sequential words; slowly, and surely, calming the furious teen down. And luckily, Hadrian didn’t lose his temper as Umbridge kept giving him dark looks throughout the lesson.

But, enough was enough.

 **Tpih vnwl al hrl egd, bnhhbl gmffnh.**  
**_...not you again..._**

He heard a soft, dark laugh whispering about his thoughts. And for a moment, Hadrian thought he saw a pair of bright purple eyes staring back from the shadows. But, as he blinked, that sight was gone and he wondered if he had just been imagining things.

**Mjd n smj amcl nh mbb ve mmo.**

.-.-.-.  
**October 5**

Nononononono!

Hadrian's heart had all but stopped as he looked frantically through his trunk. He had a specific section in his trunk dedicated to medical needs. Hadrian had been struck by a wave of dizziness and weakness that morning. His muscles were aching in a familiar way, which was amplifying his budding migraine. This had been a bad sign, which was why he had gone into his medical trunk and was horrified to find that a good portion of his medicine was gone.

"Heir Potter?"

Oh.  
Longbottom.

Neville was concerned when he saw Hadrian looking frantically through his trunk, his movements becoming more and more erratic as his breathing picked up. The smaller teen fell weakly to his knees with a soft whimper, looking _very_ nervous. He looked so frightened that Neville had to see what was wrong; causing the teen to look up with wide, shimmering silver eyes. "It's gone," Potter whispered, looking to his trunk as if upset by something.

"What's gone?" Neville asked gently, getting up from his bed as he walked over. Despite the frost atmosphere, Finnegan and Thomas looked over curiously. "My medicine," Potter said flatly as Neville stilled in place. "W-What?" Neville's voice shook, stunned by the sudden admission. 

Potter drew in a sharp breath, looking down at his hands; his head twitching almost painfully to the side. "Almost an entire set of my medicine is _gone_ ," He said shakily. "I would never in my life just throw it away," Hadrian swallowed thickly, his heart racing at what could possibly happen to him. "Though..." He frowned deeply at this. "They left the healing potions alone," Hadrian mused thoughtfully. 

He couldn't resist.

"What kind of medicine?" Thomas asked, having heard their conversation. Hadrian's head snapped over to him, silver eyes eerily blank. "Important ones," He said simply. It wasn't like he could come out and just tell them, now could he? That kind of conversation didn't - er - shouldn't happen somewhere so public. You never know who could be listening in, after all.

This was _not_ good.

Not good at all.

.-.-.-.

Hm.  
This is an interesting mess that we've gotten ourselves into, isn't it little one?

We no longer have to worry about being suppressed, that we can be free as others. Do you by chance, little rabbit, think we should thank the woman for freeing us? No? Don't worry my little one, soon, Delores Umbridge will be a thing of the past.

All we have to do is wait.

.-.-.-.  
**December 18**

Glowing red eyes watched from the shadows, watching intently as an aging man with thinning red-orange hair lurked about in a hallway that he technically wasn't cleared for. The man seemed to be nodding off, his blue eyes dimmed as he fought off the sweet temptations of sleep; knowing that he had a duty to contend to. 

Honestly now.

The shadowy being huffed, crossing their arms as they sulked. While their fur was primarily black, you would think this silly man would have noticed them by now. If anything, their eyes alone gave way that they weren't even remotely human! But no, this man was nodding off without warning, blinking blearily as he kept watch for something that he should have been avoiding. 

...oh?

They turned as their ears pricked slightly, and their eyes flared with heat; frowning deeply as a large serpent with distinct markings, slithered into view. The serpent was far too large to be a part of the no-maj world, which left it being a magical breed of some sort. But, since when did serpents even get this big?

Oh, no you don't little snake~

Reaching out with a sharp claw, they plucked the half-asleep man and dropped him, through the shadows, plopping him down in the living room of his own home; shocking the hell out of his wife. There now, no need for an innocent man to lose his life.

Can we say the same about you, Albus?

.-.-.-.  
**December 25**

Being alone can really suck at times.

Hadrian, even after all of these years, still couldn't figure out the bee was keeping him tethered to the school. When he had tried to get on the train to go home for the holidays; for once, he might add, he had been struck by a series of extreme pain that could be liken to the _Cruciatus Curse_. So, it meant that he had to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays; _again_. 

Wanting some alone time for himself, Hadrian had grabbed his sketchbook and headed for the highest tower at the school. Maybe, just maybe, he could have some peace and quiet and actually get some work done. He didn't have to worry much from the cretins, either. Strangely enough, all of the Weasley's and Granger had left for the holidays, and so had Neville, for that matter.

Sighing, Hadrian settled down for the afternoon as he flipped through the book, and found a clean page before he started sketching lightly. With his medicine having been forcibly withdrawn like that, Hadrian's dreams had been turning darker and darker, strange and frightening images were plaguing him not only when he was asleep, but within the mortal realm as well. It was getting to the point, where someone was bound to notice.

If they hadn't already.

His vision blurred, and for a moment, swarmed as dizziness washed over him. Hadrian shook his head, as if to clear away the fog, before noticing the sun was beginning to set. He gaped at the sight, feeling a sense of unease he wondered, just how long had he been sitting here?

Oooh...  
Long enough.

A sharp pain went up his backside, indicating that he had been sitting for a little too long. Rubbing his back tenderly, Hadrian looked down at his sketchbook, blinking owlishly at the sight. It only took him a moment to recognize the drawing, and felt a chill going down his spine.

How did - ?

.-.-.-.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

_That's right readers._

_Sometime in the previous days, there had been a breakout from the supposedly inescapable Azkaban Prison. I regret to inform you that ten notorious Death Eaters had managed to escape. Unfortunately, for us, my dear readers, our foolish Minister has chosen to blame this on Sirius Black; despite the fact that the man was freed._

_But don't worry._

_I will keep you all personally informed as the information comes in. It looks like we are heading back into dark times. I do not know when this will end, or if it ever will. But now that I will be here to keep you informed of everything. We must stand united if we are to survive the oncoming darkness._

.-.-.-.

We are so close now.  
You and I.

It's no use fighting me anymore, little rabbit.

You can feel it now...  
...can't you?

.-.-.-.

Life had gotten somewhat...difficult, here at Hogwarts.

Delores Umbridge was not only a horrible teacher, but she was a sadistic bitch. It hadn't been proven, yet anyway, but she had a unique way of punishing a child. Supposedly, if someone was assigned detention by her, they would be required to write lines. But, the quill in question was not a normal one, oh no. She had a quill that would have you write out in your own _blood_.

Again, there was no proof.

Besides the stricter and stricter rules being applied, those in fifth and seventh years were becoming more and more stressed as they struggled to keep up in DADA. The OWL and NEWT in DADA was more than just theories, after all. They needed to know how to use certain spells too, but Umbridge was refusing to let them use their wands. She only insisted that they didn't need to know how to fight, that the Ministry would always be there to protect them. 

Even stranger, was the odd activity from the common rooms of each and every house. Ever since Halloween had come and went, students on certain days would find something unusual waiting for them. A cake in their favorite flavor, a pizza pie (much to the muggleborns' enjoyment) and a single, beautifully wrapped present; all sitting on a table with their name on it. 

And it wasn't just the students, either.  
The staff too.

How odd.

...don't you think so?

.-.-.-.

Headmistress?!

Whose bright idea was it to make the vile, disgusting filth the fucking Headmistress of a damn school? Oh wait, Hadrian's shoulders sagged as he sighed tiredly. Of course it would be the corrupted Ministry of Magic. It wouldn't surprise him if this had all been Fudge's plan from the beginning. 

Could things get any worse?

.-.-.-.

Never mind.  
It _did_ get worse.

Knowing that he didn't have much of a future here in Magical England, Hadrian had turned down the Career Advice that would have been given by McGonagall; as he _still_ didn't trust her. She was far too much into the bee's dark web and had never actually helped him out.

Hadrian was grateful that he had also been keeping up with his no-maj studies as well. Thank the heavens to whomever created the Time-Turner. Such a nifty little device it was, wasn’t it? He shook his head, leafing through some papers, as his silvery lilac eyes dimmed in thought. What had been hurtful, was when Fred and George willingly left Hogwarts; escaping the toad in a spectacular fashion.

But honestly?  
How he _wished_ that he could join them.

Just think, he stretched lazily as he lowered his pencil. He only had to deal with the pigeons for a little while longer, then he could spend all the time in the world with his mates; Hadrian's cheeks pinked slightly as he thought about everything that they had a chance of doing this coming summer.

Soon.

.-.-.-.

Did you really think that would work?


	21. The End is Nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian finally figures out, whose been hunting his dreams for so long.

_Did you really think that would work?_

**June 20, 1996**

Finally!

After two long and grueling weeks, the OWL exams for fifth years were wrapping things up. The seventh years, unfortunately, had another day of exams for their NEWT's before they could get a chance to relax. The stress alone from the OWL's were bad enough, but watching as several seventh years break down from their NEWT's was a bit more telling. It appeared that the next two years were going to be more difficult than ever, hopefully nothing too bad would happen during that time.

The summer holidays were fast approaching, and already kids were chatting about their summer plans. Even with the potential threat of a war looming over them, the kids were looking forward to spending time with their family and friends; to enjoy the time they had away. But this year, well, it wasn't going to end well for some people.

Hadrian was silent as he walked the hallways, and towards his final OWL exam; which was History of Magic. He was soon lost in thought, silvery eyes dimming. Life for him had certainly gotten more difficult, and not just because of that farce of a trial, either. The bee had sticky fingers in more than just what Lockjaw and Barnes had discovered over the years, a whole lot more.

While Gringotts had kept the bee from finding out the change of guardianship, it appeared that there were more records stashed away; records that Gringotts had no knowledge of. It was believed that these records were the reasoning behind the Ministry's belief of his supposed family. If that was true, then that would explain the whole incident at Privet Drive last summer. 

Unfortunately, for Hadrian, that is, with those records being public people were beginning to ask questions. Questions, he might add, that they had no right to ask. And due to the mishap on the Ministry's part, they were looking to target Hadrian specifically, but because he kept to himself, the Ministry found an even more tantalizing target than Hadrian; Hogwarts very own Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

It was quite strange, though.

The Headmaster had been spending weeks, if not outright months, trying to convince the public that the Dark Lord had returned. In his own words, the man claimed that it was Voldemort who murdered poor Cedric; that everyone should be prepared. The public, unwilling to remember the darkness of the first war, turned on their precious Headmaster with the Ministry stripping him of nearly all of his titles. It was only through sheer luck that Albus was able to keep his job as Headmaster.

But, that might not last for long.  
Not with how the Ministry was acting these days.

Despite the fact that Hadrian remembered a good deal of the previous runs, there were still some events that were being kept from his mind. This was most likely done on the Lady's part as a way for him to keep his sanity - or what was left of it. He shook his head at that, but then winced as his temples gave a sudden throb; his vision going in and out momentarily. 

Adjust his hold over his bag, Hadrian reached a shaky hand up to his temples, rubbing at the tender flesh. That was something that had been disturbing him greatly. His health had never been the greatest, a rather unfortunate side effect from his early years with the Dursleys. It was only thanks to his uncles and Gringotts that Hadrian was as healthy as he was. However, due to last summer, Hadrian's health had taken a dangerous and sudden drop. He had no idea that with his inheritance waking up at such a young age would have devastating consequences on his body. Perhaps it had been a coincidence when his uncle suggested that he help with the new line; Circus Baby and the Funtimes. Or, knowing how the Lady worked, it may not have been a coincidence after all.

Well, whatever it had been, it had been the right choice. It had been fun, he admitted, coming up with brilliant ideas for an animatronic line. And yet, what he had sketched out, it felt right to him, and boy, what a sight it had been. Hadrian's cheeks pinked as he remembered with fondness of the Funtime versions of Freddy and Foxy, a soft smile gracing his lips. Funtime Freddy and Foxy were incredibly sweet, with their protective natures being comforting. He also had become quite fond of Bon-Bon, finding the little rabbit a total goofball. 

Heh.

Speaking of his health, Hadrian frowned as his head gave another painful throb. The only way for him to truly recover from the devastating illness was for Hadrian to be on a set of Level Nine healing potions as set by Lockjaw and Healer Smythe. These potions, which would slowly restore Hadrian's health, were to be taken on a set schedule; to be done at the same time every day for the next several months. They were waiting to do a checkup during the Winter holidays and see about lowering the dosage.

And thanks to the bee's wards, that day never happened. 

It got even worse.

When Hadrian's DID woke up almost three years prior, he had been put on an experimental potion to help stabilize his emotions. According to Uncle Will, the DID could be sporadic as you never know when you'll be under the ID's influence. One of the signs was the gradual change in eye color. Another sign was the sense of loss; days could go by before the host took control. 

It had taken a good deal of coaxing from Healer Smythe, to get the rest of the observations from Uncle Will. The host would be born with teal eyes, but when the DID wakes up; the teal begins to fade. Gradually, without a proper treatment, the eyes would turn a pure silver. When the eyes are silver, the ID begins to take shape, slowly but surely taking over as the host's personality begins to reflect the ID.

The final stage was when the host's eyes turn a shade of purple. This meant that the ID was fully corporeal, their, uh, obsession has been set and the chances of the ID taking full control was more than highly likely. Hadrian's great-grandfather, Jack Afton, had never gotten the proper treatment, and the DID took over him completely; but Will never spoke of what happened to the man.

Probably for the best, huh?

Sighing, Hadrian checked the time and cursed as he saw that it was about a quarter to two in the afternoon. His History of Magic OWL starts in less than fifteen minutes! Oh man, he was going to be late at this rate! Hadrian was about to screw his chances with the lurking Filch, when he stopped as a rich, dark laugh echoed in his thoughts. 

**Rmh de l rmwl rlgl?**

Hadrian froze in mid-stride, feeling a chill going down his spine as the sensation of being watched grew; his instincts were screaming at him now. Hadrian's grip loosened as his bag tumbled to the floor, a book that he had been holding had also cluttered to the floor, laying haphazardly before him. But, that didn't matter right now.

**M beih srnbd, wlgrmwi?**

The voice was soft and sweet, neither male nor female; a low, yet warm tone coated their words. Slowly, a figure stepped from the shadows, revealing themselves to be a gorgeous being; yet there was an air of etherealness to them. Thick, dark curls framed a sharp, elegant face with high cheekbones, a small nose and full lips; features that spoke of old blood. Dark lashes framed cat-like, bright purple eyes - eyes that stood out against an endless sea of darkness; all of which was accented by soft creamy skin. 

**Bncl rmh oep ill, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

Hadrian's cheeks flushed, and he looked away as if embarrassed for staring. Well, it didn't help that they were gorgeous looking, and the black business suit and their purple tie, wasn't helping matters. The being chuckled, as if amused, their purple eyes alit with something that he couldn’t quite put a finger on.

Wait a minute -  
...that voice... 

**_It can't be..._ **

As if realizing something, Hadrian turned a ghostly white as he stared numbly at the being. That voice, he had heard it before. How could he not? It was the same voice that had been haunting his nightmares and even the waking world, for years. "Y-Y-you..." Hadrian stuttered, lifting a shaky hand to the bemused being; his hand trembling. The being tilted their head, lips curling into a far too wide smile; revealing needle sharp teeth in a rather toothy grin. 

**Ro ie ipgwgnild?**

"Potter?"

For those who attended History of Magic, the fifth years had just finished their OWL exams for the class only moments earlier, and had flooded the halls; chatting with one another. There was a student, that those who were taking the exam, noted that had never showed; Potter. Ooh, the harsher students snickered at the thought. That move was gonna cost Potter; but, why'd he skip the exam? He showed up for the others after all. And so, as the fifth year students were leaving their final exams, they had been intending to return to their dorms, when they came upon Potter in the hallways about ten minutes away from where the exam had been held. Everything seemed okay with a mere glance, but a closer look revealed that there was something wrong, something that they could not see.

Pretty, red haired Susan Bones, who had been chatting softly with Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchly, had stopped upon sighting Potter. Thanks to her aunt, Amelia Bones, Susan immediately knew that there was something wrong. Her doe brown eyes narrowed, scanning the hallways carefully for signs of, well, anything really. But to her eternal confusion, there was not a thing to be seen.

Or so she thought.

**Oep mbmoi cjl...**  
**...dndj'h oep, bnhhbl gmffnh?**

The being tilted its head, bright purple eyes never leaving his as Hadrian felt his heart freeze within his chest. The shadows seemed to be quivering; snaking along the walls as the natural sunlight that was coming in through the grand windows, suddenly flickered and dimmed considerably. Why was no one coming...?! Unknown to Hadrian, at this moment, he was not alone. Not in the way that he was thinking.

Justin frowned, his dark eyes looking about the hallways with confusion; seeing nothing as he turned to the girls. "What's his problem?" He asked curiously, gesturing to where Potter was standing; the teen seemingly staring at nothing. "He's losing it," Muttered the sour words of one Zacharias Smith; one of the most disliked students around. "That's what's happening," Smith snipped, brushing a curly strawberry-blond lock from his face. 

"You heard Granger before," He continued with a snort. "Potter wouldn't even help her with the D.A.," His words earned a frown from the girls as even Hannah shot him a dark look. This was surprising in itself, as Hannah Abbot was a friendly girl who rarely, if ever, lost her temper. But dealing with her fellow Hufflepuff, Hannah could turn into a real bitch. Guess the hardass brought out the worst in the people around him. 

"You can't always trust what Granger says," The blond snapped back. "Plus, have you _ever_ seen those two interact where it _wasn't_ hostile?" Justin asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Smith. Honestly, was Smith that oblivious? It was clear to anyone, well, anyone who actually paid attention, that Potter absolutely loathed Granger. Potter's words were always cruel, with a harsh bite to them whenever he had to deal with the trio. So yeah, when Granger said that she tried to get Potter to help, it was a clear lie.

That should have been their first warning.

Now worried about Potter's state of mind, Susan was careful with her approach, slowly coming up to the seemingly entranced teen. He was sure focusing on that one corner, growing quite pale and shaken by the sight of something. However, her worry turned to outright fear when she saw the visible glaze to his shimmering eyes, turning them a more dull, hollow gray. His pupils had even turned white, a clear sign that he was under the influence of another.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" Susan said loudly, her eyes never leaving Potter. Hannah tensed, her muscles twitching as she heard the urgency in Susan's voice. With her aunt being the head of a department and a top notch Auror; Susan would be able to pick up on any clues if there was trouble. Nodding to herself, Hannah dropped her bag and immediately took off for the hospital wing.

Hopefully, they weren't too late.

"Potter?" Susan called softly.  
"Can you hear me?"

**N'wl fllj cllwnjv m sbeil lol ej oepg zmanbo.**

Hadrian took a step back, his eyes widening as the being's form began to flicker; as if they couldn't keep their current form. His gaze traveled upwards, as shadowy tendrils withered about; a dark fluid positively dripping from them. There was a slight hiss as a droplet hit the ground, somehow _burning_ through thick layers of heavy stone; and Hadrian's head snapped back up.

**Nh'i fllj m bejv hnal injsl oepg cnjd rmi vgmsld hrlil bmjdi.**

"O...our kind?" Hadrian whispered, his voice soft. Susan looked up, her eyes wide, before they narrowed as it now appeared that Potter was talking to someone that they couldn't see. Her eyes then traveled to where he was staring intently, and for the briefest of moments, the red head was sure that she saw someone standing there. Realization hit her as a soft murmur went on behind her, indicating that several others had seen this; so it wasn’t just her.

A soft, dark laugh.

**Oep dej'h lwlj cje re oep mgl.**

Hadrian's silver eyes began to bleed a pale purple, as his hands instinctively clenched in anger; lips curling into a deep frown. The temperatures, despite it being quite warm today, took a sharp drop as an icy chill swept through the hallways. In fact, a few of the passing students started to shiver, as they looked around in confusion; believing that one of the school's ghosts was possibly nearby.

If only.

_Bí ag faire amach!_

...whoops.

Eyes snapping up, Hadrian jerked his head to the side, just as a shadowy tendril lashed out; the oozing appendage having hit the wall behind him. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, a thin red line appeared across his right cheek, a faint trail of fresh blood began to trickle down his face. Those who were still in the hall, were left reeling in shock. Potter had moved his head so fast that they honestly hadn't seen anything. It wasn't until the cut appeared that anyone realized that something had occurred.

**N epbd rmwl ilhhbld zeg oepg pjsbl, oep cje?**  
...what?

The being chuckled softly, slowly walking towards the stunned teen; their form flickering again, but this time, they appeared to be more unstable. Hadrian, breathing heavily, he slowly began to back up; his cheek stinging like mad as he maintained a steady gaze with the still oddly flickering form. 

**Fph oep...**  
**...er, oep mgl hrl vgmjd wgnxl.**

Uh-oh...

Hadrian yelped, arching back in shock as the being's form suddenly dropped; revealing its true self. An ominous storm hung above, a mass of withering shadows. Each tendril was seen dripping with a poisonous, thick fluid that hissed as it splattered. And for a moment, the being’s more humanoid face could be seen within the dark mass; purple eyes staring hungrily down at him. 

_"Ní dóigh liom go bhfuil, darkling,"_ Rang a young, feminine voice. A voice that the Ravenclaws there recognized as belonging to one Luna Lovegood. However, there was something about her voice that was different to her older housemates. If one listened closely, you could hear a second voice mixing with Lovegood's; an older voice that spoke of wisdom and experience.

Steadying himself, Hadrian turned his head, and while his gaze bypassed Susan and the other students; almost as if he didn’t see them, meeting the wide, glassy eyes of one Luna Lovegood. The young blond was calmly walking the hallways as she slowly approached them; a soft warm glow was about her. It was as if her very presence was a comfort to the ever growing crowd of nervous students.

"L-Luna?" He stuttered, before he twisted his body to the left as a poisonous tendril lashed out; missing him by mere inches. _"Tá agus níl,"_ Luna admitted as the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins finally caught up with their fellow classmates. Within the crowd, only Seamus was really capable of understanding, but he could barely make out what was being said, either.

_"Táimid ag fanacht leis an lá seo le fada,"_ Luna said quietly, coming to a halt next to the weary Susan. The girl's gaze suddenly snapped to where Potter had been staring at, the dreamy look giving to anger as she frowned. _"Tá aithne agat orainn, a dhuine bheag,"_ She mused, looking down at the frail teen with a soft, serene smile. 

_"Rinne tú i gcónaí."_

...but did he really?

**Oep'gl hee bmhl, ao dlmg.**

Rain Bloodworth was ecstatic as he stood there; observing his prize with pleasure. Ever since that faithful night, he had been scouring the mortal realm, watching as time ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. Humans were such foolish sorts, one giving out into another. They never learned from their mistakes, always doomed to repeat it; thus the eternal curse that had been placed over what would one day become magical England.

He had sat back, watching as over the years mortals alike would destroy themselves in such ways that would have suited his kind more. But then came the day when he finally located Anam's soul hiding within a mortal child; a mortal who was destined for a bloody end of his own. Hm, looks like his presence had more of an effect than he had first thought?

Even better!

Rain snickered as the girl strode forward, placing a small hand on the shoulder of his soon to be new pet, her silver eyes turning to meet his purple ones, before realization dawned on him. Oh, so that's how it was going to be was it? This girl was no mortal, to be sure.

_"Éist liom go han-chúramach, Hadrian."_

His limbs feeling like lead, Hadrian struggled to lift his head to meet Luna’s gaze, before realizing with a start, that perhaps, just maybe that this wasn't Luna at all. _"Caithfidh tú foghlaim glacadh le do chuid féin istigh."_ Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her ominous words. His...inner self? He looked back to the shadows as if unsure, but then Luna gently cupped his chin and forced him to meet her gaze once more. _"Uimh Hadrian,"_ Luna said gently, firmly.

Unless...?

"What if I can't?" He whispered, as his left eye turned a pale lilac, and a single tear fell from his right eye - which was still silver, for now, anyway. She shook her head. _"Ansin, ní éiríonn tú níos mó ná peata,"_ Luna warned, turning cold eyes on the swirling mass. _"Ní bheadh aon rud ann duit, ach amháin do mháistir nua,"_ She sounded sad as she shook her head with a mournful shrug.

"N-Nothing?" He squeaked.

_Táimid níos láidre ná seo._

_"Mura ndéanann tú,"_ Luna's voice broke through the shadows of doubt that he had unknowingly been harboring for years. _"ansin gheobhaidh gach duine a bhfuil aithne agat air agus grá agat bás."_ Hadrian froze, his eyes widening as the pupils suddenly became thin, almost reptilian slits. _"Agus gan tú, beidh an bua ag an mbeach,"_ She said simply.

Oh _hell_ no!

**Aftí eínai i telikí sas epilogí, paidí mou.**   
**...Káne to na metrísei.**

As if sensing the outcome, Rain shifted in place, before his eyes flared; slitted purple eyes glaring at the two offending teens. While the boy was more powerful, he could easily switch back to William Afton. He just needed to eliminate a little nuisance first. Hissing, the shadowy mass reacted; and dozens of tendrils all shot out, spiraling right for the unsuspecting duo.

**Tóra!**

Luna placed a gentle hand down on Hadrian's right shoulder, smiling softly as a golden brown hand gripped his left; looking to the mass with a cold look about them. They had been locked away for too long, and it was time to settle this once and for all. This world no longer belonged to _them_.

** _"GET OUT!"_ **

.-.-.-.

**DUMBLEDORE SPEAKS THE TRUTH!**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO SIGHTED AT THE MINISTRY**

.-.-.-.

"Uncle Will...?"

...

"We need to talk."


	22. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all must come to an end.  
> Right where it began.
> 
> At Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our final song, of this wonderful, terrible ordeal is "All Hallows" by Aviators. Enjoy the show~  
> And a shout out to icetigerkitten over on tumblr for the inspiration of the transformation. You should check their artwork out :)
> 
> Also, expect blood, carnage, body horror, full species shift and all around chaos.

The soft clickety clack of heels could be heard, echoing almost painfully, in the empty hallways as the owner strode confidently to their destination. The determination in their footsteps could send a chill down anyone's spine, that is, if there had been anyone there. It was through careful planning that this was even happening. They couldn't let their plans fail, not again.

The nerve of some people, huh?

Nineteen-ninety-five…  
That was supposed to be _their_ year.

Everything had been planned so carefully, thought out meticulously down to the last little detail. The old man was well on his way out the door, his unshakable reputation forever ruined; guiding the public to look to them for proper guidance (as it should have been), and the thorn in their side, Harry Potter, would soon be silenced. Then, a cruel smile graced their thick lips, they could usher in the golden era for proper purebloods. 

Yes, you heard right.

Only the true, _proper_ pureblood families would understand why they were doing this. For far too long, blood traitors, half bloods and those of disgusting muggles, had been in control of their beloved world. Time honored traditions had slowly, but surely, been disappearing as beloved holidays became replaced by filthy muggle ones. Classes that had once helped and guided purebloods to better connect with their magic, had been stripped from Hogwarts; barely leaving the school functional.

Blood traitors were those of pure blood who willingly renounced their ways; those who've turned against their own blood, embracing the filth that was muggles. The half bloods would be more tolerated, if only they would renounce their muggle heritage. And don't even get them started on the muggleborns, thieves that they were. 

Unfortunately, it would appear that they had been given false information when regarding the ever annoying thorn. According to the records, Harry Potter lived with his muggle relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. There was no other relatives listed, which was infuriating as they had been hoping by some divine miracle that the little brat would screw up; putting himself into their own custody.

Not so.

Somewhere along the lines, the records had either been misfiled; leaving the information that they had been given. Or perhaps, they stopped as their eyes narrowed angrily at the possible thought. Or perhaps, the old man discovered their plot and made sure that no one could go after his little protege. Though, that might explain why only his cousin had been affected...

This all came out during the trial, the outcome having left a vial taste in their mouth. The fact that Potter kept insisting that they weren't using his proper name was ridiculous, even more so when he claimed that he had another relative that he had been living with; again more lies. The late Lily Evans had but one sister, Petunia, and James Potter had been an only child; there were **no** other relatives. Knowledge that could easily be found in the Ministry's records. Records, they might add, which was public accessed. Finding out about his supposed location, left the baffling question in the minds of those who knew. With no relatives on record, where in the realms had Potter even been staying with these past ten years...?

No.  
That didn't matter right now.

The fact that they had been thoroughly humiliated by the brat had been infuriating for them. But, their boss came through for them in the end. To ensure that the old man wasn't making any funny plans, they had been sent to Hogwarts to keep an eye on everything; to ensure that no one stepped out of line. They were eager to make the brat pay for the trial's outcome, itching to use a special quill that they had procured just for the little brat.

Unfortunately, Potter had done nothing to ensure a detention. He was quiet and kept to himself as classes pretty much took over for the students. This was an important year for fifth and seventh years after all, the OWL and NEWT exams were stressful from what they remembered of their own exams. However, they _did_ find out that Potter was on a set of healing potions, something about him being ill over the summer; most likely another of his lies to get sympathy - he looked perfectly healthy. By being a 'member' of the staff, they had gotten around the rule of personal house-elves at Hogwarts. You always had to know the rules in order to break them. So, they were pleased that they were able to bring in one of their own personal house-elves and had the elf keep an eye on certain students. It was only days into the year that they discovered that Potter had an assortment of some... _thing_ that had no right to be in a magical school. 

Thus, it had been stripped from his belongings.

Strangely enough, Potter seemed more docile than he had been before. He just drifted from class to class, never once speaking, which, they supposed, should be considered a good thing. And while they couldn't get Potter into a detention, there were other students who needed their guidance and proper care. 

Ah.  
Such glorious moments those days had been.

It was even better when they had been given a new job that had been specifically made for them. This allowed them to get what they believed Hogwarts should be up to. Though, not everyone was on board with their decisions. In fact, only the crankterous caretaker was on their side; no matter. They would fall into line, unless they wanted to be fired from their precious jobs. It worked, for the time being, anyway. They kept a strict schedule, after all. A firm, but gentle hold to guide the young onto their futures with the Ministry of Magic, where everything was just fine. They gave a faint smile, chuckling to themselves as they continued their journey through the somewhat empty halls. Soon, they thought with a smile of pleasure. Soon enough everything would be back to normal.

(...)

Here we are~

They stood before the object of their search. A tall and beautifully ornate mirror that was of complexive designs. The mirror stood at a height of nearly seven feet, and was composed of black marble, brass and copper, liquid silver and pure gold; all brought out by a warm liquor, and polished to a shine. The edges of the mirror curled around each other in such a fashion, that you couldn't help but notice it. There was even a set of runic script carved above the mirror. 

Truly a piece of work. 

Not only was the mirror a work of art, it was also considered a punishment by some. It was believed that this mirror was the sister one to the Mirror of Erised; a mirror that showed your heart's greatest desires. But not this mirror, oh no, this mirror was far more superior. This little baby was designed to show the user who and what they really were, in such a way that no one would ever doubt them again.

Potter was going to pay dearly.

Chuckling to themselves, they never noticed as the runic script pulsed, and for the barest of moments; it was no longer in script format. Instead, if they had looked up, they would have seen an elegant handwriting above the mirror; an ominous warning to anyone who got near.

**He who shall stand before me**  
**The truth will be forever known**

.-.-.-.  
**July 13, 1996**  
**1:15 pm**

"...and that's what happened."

Hadrian sighed softly, looking down at his hands, twiddling his fingers. The pizzeria's new hours were much more manageable now; leaving the weekends free. It was pretty much Monday through Friday from eleven in the morning to about two in the afternoon, with a short break in between and the dinner rush being from four in the afternoon to eight at night. 

Upon arriving home, boy had Hadrian been surprised. For the first time in ages, Michael Afton and Charlie Emily, were home after having gotten some time off. Elizabeth was also home for the summer, and Finn, well, he had chosen to wait a year or so as he worked before going off to college himself. Finn had found a rather nice art school out in sunny California, and was planning on attending the upcoming semester.

Michael was silent, listening as his little cousin spoke; but then, Hadrian wasn't so little now, was he? As over the years, Hadrian had grown up, his inheritance influencing his appearance just enough where you could tell that he wasn't quite human anymore. His inky locks bounced around him in a thick curtain of curls, the auburn tint somehow deeper to Michael. His pale skin was now more of a healthier flush, but his eyes, they had changed the most.

A pale shade of purple they were...

"For a family line to be cursed like that," Mused the soft voice of the aging man with golden eyes. He sat next to his, uh, friend with the dark hair and gray eyes; shaking his head. That was another thing that had happened when he and Charlie had moved out, Hadrian's godfather; Sirius Black, had been found and freed after his third year, bringing with the ex-DADA professor, Remus Lupin.

Who, ironically was a werewolf.  
Yeah, they were real.

Who knew?

"Curses usually die out after a certain time," Sirius said with a frown. Around the family, sat the animatronics who listened carefully. Boy, was that a sight for Michael, Charlie, Finn and Elizabeth when they saw the new line; the Funtimes. When Elizabeth saw Circus Baby that first time, she felt a chill down her spine and was nervous around the small girl; never truly understanding why she felt like this.

But her father knew.

Hadrian was silent for a moment, before speaking quietly; his voice now a smooth transition of his own and that of a softer, more Irish accent. "I believe it's because the Darkling has been the source this whole time," He murmured. "It was always after Uncle Will," Hadrian said slowly as he looked up with a pale gaze. A dark thought suddenly came to Henry, as a sense of unease grew. "Hadrian," His voice had gone very soft, so soft that you could barely hear him. Funtime Foxy gently nudged Hadrian, and the teen looked over with a curious gaze. "Do you remember what this...Darkling's eyes looked like?" Hadrian blinked owlishly, a bit surprised by the abrupt question as he looked down thoughtfully.

"Purple," He finally spoke. "I remember them being an unusually bright shade," Hadrian mused. "And the pupils," He frowned before shaking his head. "They were more like a reptile's." Henry seemed to pale as he looked over at Will with worry. It took William only a moment or two to realize what Henry was thinking of, and he swallowed thickly; feeling a bit ill himself. 

"Will," Henry said softly, as he gave the younger male a gentle squeeze. "What was your father like?" William's head snapped up, as if surprised. "Before the accident, I mean," Henry hastily added as Will stopped, looking thoughtful. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about his father in years. He couldn't remember much about the man, but what he did remember, was Jack's eyes.

An unnatural shade of purple...  
...just like the Darkling.

Will shuddered, rubbing at his arms, before shaking his head nervously. Henry sighed, rubbing at his temples; realizing that even now, after all of these years, Will _still_ had problems when it came to his father. And honestly? From what Henry could remember of Jack Afton, it wasn't all that surprising really.

Remus turned his head, looking toward the entrance with a slight smile. There, he could see a single owl sitting on the branch of a tree; looking into the area. "William," He called as he got to his feet. "Can you please help me?" Confused, William followed him to the front, where he was surprised to see an owl sitting on a branch of a tree that was in front of the pizzeria. Curiously enough, there was an envelope tied to its right talon. 

...oh?

After awhile, Remus and William came back into the area. Remus looked amused as Will had a curious look in his mismatched eyes; Remus holding up an envelope. "Your OWL results just came in, cub," He said lightly as he handed the envelope over, which seemed thicker than the previous ones. “OWL?” Finn repeated, sounding skeptical as Sirius snickered softly. "Ordinary Wizarding Level," The man piped up with a smile. "It's the exams that all fifth years are required to enter the higher end courses," Sirius explained, seeing their curious looks. "The results will tell Hadrian which classes he can take as a sixth year."

Ah.

Hadrian nervously took the envelope with a shaky hand as Funtime Freddy peered over his shoulder curiously. Luckily, for him, that is, the envelope had his proper name for once. Though, as he undid the seal, Hadrian thought he felt Lockjaw's magic on it; inwardly frowning at the reason. That could only mean one thing, and it pissed him off.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please find an enclosed copy of your Ordinary Wizarding Level final grades._

_We would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your efforts throughout this academic year and in completing your O.W.L.'s with clearance from Anti-Cheating Quills and Anti-Cheating Spells. We hope that you have received the grades that you require for your preferred subjects at N.E.W.T. level._

_Your subject professors will be happy to discuss your options with you when you return to school._  
_Good luck with your future studies._

_Griselda Marchbanks_  
_Governor_  
_Wizarding Examination Authority_  
_Education Division_  
_Ministry of Magic_

"Well?" Sirius asked curiously as Hadrian read the letter out for his family's sake. "What grades did you get, pup?" He was eager to hear how his godson had done in his classes, as Remus leaned in as well. Oh right, there was a second sheet behind the letter. Hadrian stared blankly at his results, as if in a daze, if one could describe it.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

**Pass Grades:**  
**Outstanding (O)**  
**Exceeds Expectations (EE)**  
**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades:**  
**Poor (P)**  
**Dreadful (D)**  
**Troll (T)**

**HADRIAN JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**

**Ancient Runes: O**  
**Arithmancy: EE**  
**Astronomy: A**  
**Charms: EE**  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**  
**Herbology: EE**  
**History of Magic: T**  
**Potions: EE**  
**Transfiguration: EE**

Funtime Foxy looked at the results and was impressed. "He got two Outstandings," Sirius hummed softly as he listened. "Five Exceed Exceptions," The fox continued as Remus looked appreciative. "One Acceptable and one...Troll?" Funtime Foxy tilted his head, looking utterly confused. "What class?" Sirius asked curiously as the fox looked back down and blinked. "Uh, history." Sirius snorted as he looked over at his godson. "No one ever really passes History," He pointed out dryly. "So don't worry about failing that one."

"What happens now?" Baby asked curiously from where she sat. She had been shocked into silence when she met Elizabeth Afton in this timeline, the sweet girl having grown into a beautiful young woman. Baby was merely content with the knowledge that the Board wasn't around as she didn't like having to hurt anyone. 

_"Óla prépei na teleiósoun,"_ Hadrian said suddenly...  
...in freaking Greek of all things.

William froze as everyone turned to stare at the teen in disbelief. "H-Hadrian?" Finn rasped, as the teen’s head seemed to hang limply as he breathed softly. There was a second voice underlining Hadrian's, a soft, feminine tone; one that William recognized all too well. It was the voice of _Her_ after all.

_"I mélissa kai to fídi..."_ They whispered. _"Den epitrépetai pléon na tréchoun eléfthera."_ Hadrian shuddered in place, as the lights flickered ominously. And, as without warning, the temperatures began to slowly drop; a noticeable chill in the air. _"Thymitheíte ton Gouíliam,"_ Hadrian's head slowly turned to the nervous man. _"Sou édosa zoí,"_ They said softly, voice dropping to a low rasp.

_"Boró éfkola na to páro píso."_

That was true enough.

_"Tha teleiósei apó ópou óla xekínisan."_

William was silent as his eyes met the empty ones of his nephew; but someone else was in the driver's seat. What did She mean by 'where it all started'? He was thoughtful, before his eyes widened and turned a wide eyed gaze on the seemingly entranced teen. "You mean Hogwarts," He said slowly. "...don't you?"

A slow nod.

_"Prosochí ómos."_

Hadrian seemed to be nodding off, looking paler and paler by the minute. His body was not meant to hold such power, even for someone of his bloodline. _"O vátrachos simaínei megáli vlávi se esás kai tin oikogéneiá sas."_

With those final words having been said, the presence finally left Hadrian; who slumped back as consciousness blissfully left him. Though, the others could not understand her words, William did and he felt afraid as he looked at his unconscious nephew; listening to everyone's unease as he sank back into his seat. There was something that she had said, that disturbed him.

What did she mean by 'toad'?

.-.-.-.  
**September 1**

The new year was beginning and it felt like someone had cast a shadow over the land as the Hogwarts Express left the station as it always had. This time, however, Hadrian found himself alone on the train, looking out the window as he ran his fingers down Plushtrap's spine. The little tron gave a pleased little purr, leaning into the gentle touch. "‘Ri?" Plushie looked up at Hadrian, tilting his head curiously.

"Hm?" Hadrian hummed softly, his pale purple eyes dull as he looked down. “I...is everything okay?" Plushie asked nervously, twiddling his fingers in a nervous gesture as Hadrian sighed, gently reaching down to caress the little tron's cheek. "Honestly?" He asked, looking back to the passing scenery. "I’m worried," He murmured as Plushie cocked his head, eyes bright, but then his eyes dimmed considerably.

"Your uncle is going to be just fine," Plushie reassured him, placing a little hand on Hadrian's, rubbing the golden tan. "You'll see." Hadrian gave a weak smile, but could not help but remember Her ominous words about the toad. There was only one person who had rightfully earned that nickname and oh, how Hadrian hoped that it wasn't her. That odious woman was perhaps, the most hated person at Hogwarts, well, next to Filch at this rate. 

He was screwed, if it was her.

(...)

**_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_**

As the students walked into the Great Hall before the yearly sorting, they were rightfully horrified by the sight of an all too familiar squat woman with toad-like qualities standing behind the staff table with a wide smile. How the blazes did Delores Umbridge get reassigned to Hogwarts? Especially after everything that happened last year, too. 

Surely the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, couldn't be as oblivious as Fudge now, could he? However, looking nervously at Umbridge's delightful smile, the older students couldn't help but get a sense of dread as they saw something that was on a level just a bit above the staff table. Curiously enough, it looked like a mirror of some sort. 

Wait a minute -  
...a mirror?

As if sensing something that others could not, Hadrian turned his head sharply, pale purple eyes locking on the mirror. When he had walked in, several students had to do a double take when they saw him; a bit taken back by his eyes. Besides the unusual eye color, Hadrian looked healthy enough that it satisfied Madame Pomfrey. Just out of curiosity, where had he been that gave him such a golden tan? There was something about that mirror, something that Hadrian did not like. There was no way that this mirror was made by mortal hands. He squinted, wondering if the Darkling was back, as Hadrian could swear that he saw the shadows moving oh so slightly. But no, it was just his wild imagination as there was nothing there.

Or so he thought...

.-.-.-.

A party?

Yes, that might do the trick.

What better way to catch the boy out for his lies than on the day where everything had changed for England? With the boy out of the way, the Ministry would be able to step in and clean up Hogwarts. A cruel smile graced fat lips as the owner chortled with glee. This moment was only that much sweeter as they were finally able to locate Potter's so-called 'relative'. It was only a matter of time before Potter's lies came undone.

They couldn't wait for that day.

.-.-.-.

"Did you hear?" A Ravenclaw asked as they were coming back from Hogsmeade that day. Their companions, a Hufflepuff and a fellow 'Claw, looked at them curiously. "Hear what?" The Hufflepuff, a girl, asked curiously. The first 'Claw bit their lip, eyes darting nervously as if expecting someone to hear them. "Someone used an Unforgivable on one of the older students!" They hissed. "What?" The other 'Claw asked in shock, staring at them with disbelief. "Who could have done such a thing?" They murmured. "Who was it, that got cursed?" The 'Puff asked nervously. "It was Katie Bell," The first ‘Claw insisted. "She’s been taken to Saint Mungos." The three didn't see as a pair of purple eyes watched them from the shadows, nor the smile that the stranger bore.

.-.-.-.

All Hallow's Eve.  
Halloween night.

"Time's up, Albus."

.-.-.-.  
**October 31**

Well now.  
Who knew that this party idea was what everyone needed?

For the first time that the students of Hogwarts could truly remember, was on the day of All Hallow's Eve, getting to dress up in costumes. The first and second years had a real blast in coming up with such interesting costumes, even the older years had gotten into the fun. Luckily, no one had gone for a more risqué costume, though there had been some close calls.

Interwoven into the cloudy skies of the Great Hall, one could see the full moon that stood out against the shadowy ceiling. The shadows seemed more alive than ever, as the candles within the hall flickered ominously; as if casting a warning shadow over the school. The sight of the numerous candles, grinning jack o’lanterns and the amount of food that lined all four tables was more than enough to entice the kids into forgetting the horror that was happening outside their precious school.

This, unfortunately, would not last for much longer.

With the feast winding down, _they_ decided to make their move.

Still chatting away, the kids were admiring the costumes of their fellow students, but there was one who was not enjoying the wondrous feast; nor were they in costume. Hadrian Potter was ever silent, watching everything with a careful gaze, his purple eyes sharp and weary. He wore a dark green, almost black polo neck and a pair of black trousers that was form fitting; sleek and accented his natural slender frame. Of course, a certain redhead was drooling at the sight; and she wasn’t the only one...

Then, without warning, the soft clink of a spoon being tapped against something more frail, caught the students attention. As one by one, everyone from first year to seventh, all turned to the staff table where they saw, with a grimace, stood Umbridge, looking all too delighted about something. Well, whatever she was happy about, was sure to make them miserable.

But wait -  
What was she hiding?

"I have an announcement that I would like to make," Her girlish high-pitched voice made several of the more hearing sensitive to flinch, rubbing at their ears tenderly. "Tonight, Harry Potter's lies will cease," Umbridge said sweetly as the students looked from her grinning visage to Potter's apathetic one and back; looking nervous as they did so. Hadrian, who was as silent as ever, merely tilted his head, purple eyes eerily devoid of life.

"This mirror," Umbridge continued, gesturing to the ornate mirror as it was gently placed down on the main floor, right before the staff's table, actually. "That you see before you, is a one of a kind." The mirror certainly looked the part, but what was she getting at, anyway? "Unlike the Mirror of Erised," She mused as realization began to dawn on certain individuals, who were now giving the mirror a more careful, if not weary gaze. "This one does _not_ show any fantasies."

"But the truth." 

Oh boy.  
Here we go again.

"Harry Potter," Umbridge said loudly, her sweet tone never once rising. And yet, everyone could clearly hear her, they knew that this wasn't going to end well as they could hear the anger within her tone. "I will show everyone here just how much of a liar you really are." Hadrian tensed, breathing softly as whispers broke out around him. What was she talking about? Exactly what lies had Potter been saying? If anything, he's been nothing but truthful.

To everyone"s shock, two men of an unknown age were suddenly brought out; being forced to their knees before the stunned crowd of students. The teachers, on the other hand, had gotten to their feet, furious with Umbridge's actions. How dare this woman try such a thing within the sacred halls of Hogwarts? Just what was her endgame? Who were these two men and how were they connected to Potter?

Hadrian stared blankly, before his eyes narrowed. 

The first man seemed to be a little bit older than the other, and despite being in a kneeling position, it was clear that he was tall and broad shouldered. His hair was a tousled mess of honey brown and sun-kissed gold, nicely tanned skin and eerie greenish-gold eyes. The other was a bit younger, smaller and frailer looking. His hair shone a deep auburn, nearly a bloody red under the stifling lights from above. 

But, as the man lifted his head, there were sharply drawn breaths from the teacher's. The man's face could be considered a dead ringer for the late Lily Potter; only his eyes were different. His left eye was a solid pure silver disk - pupil and all, while the right was more of a greenish-blue. A shade that was oddly familiar.

_"Cac,"_ Was all that Hadrian could mutter, much to Seamus" shock. With a flick of her short wand, Umbridge forced the older male off to the side, and without warning, the younger male was being lifted up, and well, Hadrian had this to say. And let's just say between us, this was something that Umbridge should have heeded.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you~"

The younger male lifted his head and met Potter's gaze, before speaking in soft, barely accented Irish. _"An bhfuil sé in am, cub?"_ He asked softly, his tone oddly calm for their situation. _"Níl ach ceann amháin eile ag teastáil uainn,"_ Hadrian said with a shake of the head. No one saw as the doors to the Great Hall slowly open and a nightmare truly began.

"Well," Mused a low, but high-pitched _masculine_ voice.  
"Looks like I arrived just on time."

Hadrian bit back a smile, feeling a sort of detached glee as Albus Dumbledore turned white as snow at the sight of their newly arrived guests. The students turned, and only the older ones turned pure white as a man in black robes suddenly strode in, with an all too familiar group in black hooded robes and metal skull masks. They knew who this was, how could they not as the man had haunted the dreams of many for years.

The Dark Lord.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" Dumbledore asked sharply as he slowly got to his feet. The Dark Lord frowned, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly. "Do not call me that," He muttered, before giving a pleasant, if not cold smile. "It just so happens, Albus," The Dark Lord's tone was pleasing, and yet, it left a chill down the spines of the students. "That _I_ was invited."

Hadrian gave a slight wave, looking amused, but still maintained his gaze with the downed man. "We're glad that you could join us,” He called, there was an odd lilt to his words now, almost like an underline of a hiss. The entire school froze, turning to Potter with wide, horrified eyes. The way he had said that, it left everyone shaken. There was no way that he was saying was true...was it?

"This is your last chance," Hadrian said quietly as he slowly got to his feet. His voice was calm, nonchalantly really, as if having the Dark Lord and his followers within the Great Hall was a regular occurrence. "I suggest that you stand down." Well, it appeared that the leech had a bigger mouth than what anyone had first assumed.

"Traitor!" Weasley screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Potter. "Ronald!" Granger hissed, nudging the gangly redhead with a sharp jab from her elbow. "Will you be quiet?" Neville hissed, his eyes darting from the infuriating redhead to where the Death Eaters were lurking. He hoped, oh, how he hoped that _she_ wasn't in the crowd; but knowing how close to the Dark Lord she was, she was probably somewhere in the crowd. Just watching.

And waiting.

**Still air, the harvest moon the sky**  
**Fools scared of their supernatural demise**  
**Raised hair on the back of your neck**  
**Tells you something is lurking in the dark**

Umbridge frowned, before with a sharp gesture, forced the man in front of the mirror. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, the runic script that she had failed to see before, began to glow softly; pulsing with a sickly dark red energy. High above, the moon suddenly turned red as blood.

**The hymns of the October wind are howling through the trees**  
**The sun sets on a night to bring the bravest to their knees**

Everything that had been reflecting back within the mirror, suddenly vanished; leaving behind only the man's own reflection. The man slowly got to his feet, tenderly rubbing at his wrists, his mismatched eyes focused on the mirror. The lights flickered ominously, as the temperatures took a sudden and sharp drop, casting a chill upon the frightened students. The Death Eaters, however, were curious as they straightened in place, watching with a careful gaze.

**A thin divide is lifted letting spirits through the fray**  
**When shadows fall the beasts have come to scare us away**

Suddenly, a toxic looking black fluid began to drip from the mirror, practically pouring onto the cold stone. Umbridge took a step back, the excitement slowly leaving her as she bit her lip; looking a bit unsure. This shouldn't be happening, as it wasn't what her informant had told her about.

**Dark saints**  
**All hallows**  
**The villains hunt before they're off to the gallows on a**  
**Cursed night**  
**A bone chiller**

**_"Cover your eyes,"_** Hadrian whispered, tilting his head curiously.  
**_"‘Cause you're living in a thriller."_**

The liquid had gathered into a somewhat large pool of black ink, and an inky tendril suddenly shot out and wrapped around the man's throat. Before anyone could react, it yanked him down, until he was on his stomach. His eyes had widened, as a cold, wet strand brushed against his lips, causing him to gag as the ink washed over his entire shaking frame. He could practically taste it as it flooded his senses, burning his throat as it settled in his stomach like lead.

**Red feast, of bounty for violent delights**  
**Released from hell and its unending spite**  
**One breach, every hundred years**

The man groaned softly as the ink seemed to disperse into nothing. No, that shouldn't be said. It was as if the man was somehow absorbing the substance, as his veins began to turn a sickly black. He had a hand over his stomach, breathing heavily as even his sclera turned a pure soulless black. His whole body trembled like a leaf as the lights dimmed considerably and in the distance, a wolf howled its anger.

**To let the masked reign the living with fright**  
**A ravenous monstrosity to put**  
**Lovecraft to shame**

No one saw the yellow glow of numerous eyes, all watching from the shadows; their hungry gazes taking in everything with rapture. This would be a night that no one would ever forget, and for some, this would be their final night.

**When horrors born with countless eyes, arise without a name**  
**The living and the citizens once mourned but fear the dead**  
**Those fiends have come for vengeance, and will bury them instead**

The man let out a low groan, before clutching at his stomach as the loud, sickening wet sound of flesh being ripped apart, greeted the now silenced crowd. The man’s groan broke off into a pained scream, as a low, wet gurgle escaped him; and it was no wonder. Somehow, his lower jaw had been brutally ripped away, the bone hanging from his skull, just held up by a few strands of muscle as fresh, hot blood gushed from the now opened wound; the bright red stood out against the cold gray floors.

At the same time, there came another crack, but this one was more defined as he hunched over with a wet moan. You could hear his bones shattering as they were being rearranged into a different form, a form that was far more superior than his mortal self. The mirror was not a punishment for mortals, after all. But this was a device created solely as a way to teach a race that had long been thought to be extinct.

The Fae.  
And the Fae were not the type to anger.

**Dark saints**  
**All hallows**  
**The villains hunt before they're off to the gallows on a**  
**Cursed night**  
**A bone chiller**

Several people felt rather ill, if not a little faint by the amount of blood that continued to spill forth as the man seemed to curl in on himself. Dark red blood was steadily dripping down his broken jaw, his breathing turned wet as his ribs expanded to fit his ever growing frame. His spine creaked painfully, snapping into place as it began to lengthen, his size slowly growing. You could see his jaw snapping back, fusing the muscles together as it stretched out, almost painfully; his ears beginning to lengthen as a new cartridge began to form.

**_"Cover your eyes,"_** Hadrian crooned, closing his eyes as he felt Her magic wash over him, soothing his very nerves as his form began to shift on its own. However, unlike the tortured cries of the man, his transformation was far smoother. **_"‘Cause you're living in a thriller."_**

The poor man continued to convulse as his body mutated further. Long, thin gashes ran along his face and bare arms, exposing pale flesh; only moments later for his skin to turn red as it began to fall off in thick, bloody chunks. For underneath the flesh, was a thick, if not matted, layer of fur. His nose and mouth continued to fuse, stretching outwards into a distinct muzzle; his bones creaking loudly as his legs abruptly shifted in shape, taking on a more animalistic appearance. 

He let out an agonizing scream as his body jerked once, twice, muzzle snapping open; exposing needle sharp teeth as he grasped at the stone floor with lengthening, claw-like nails. What the hell - ? Why was he turning into a rabbit? Er - seeing those needle sharp teeth and claw-like, almost humanoid hands, there was a sense of unease in everyone as they realized with numbness.

Rabbits do _not_ have fangs!  
Or claws, for that matter.

**_"The spirits and the whispers stir,"_** Came the soft, mournful voice of Potter and everyone had to do a double take at what approached the staff table. It was _another_ rabbit, but slightly smaller and slender looking. This new rabbit was around six feet in height but with a long, lean frame; showing that they were very fast. Their fur was a soft, milk chocolate brown with cream lining their muzzle, inner ears, chest fur and formed intricate runes around their arms. They had a smaller muzzle that, when exposed, revealed some rather human-like teeth.

**_"The shadows come alive,"_** The smaller rabbit peered down at the bigger one, tilting their head as eerie purple eyes glittered like gems. Smiling softly, they held out a hand to the other, watching and waiting. Laying in a bloodied heap, the man turned rabbit looked up with solid white eyes; eyes that glowed softly, blinking owlishly. For a moment, there was nothing, but then he grinned toothily, showing needle sharp teeth.

**The dead ones in their sleep no longer pressured to abide**   
**Free reign, for those between the veil**   
**Held tight within a harrowing tale**

The smaller rabbit helped the older one to his feet, revealing that he was standing at a whopping height of around seven to eight feet in height with broader shoulders and thicker fur. Now that the two were standing, it was clear to see who was who, especially when they saw that the smaller rabbit was wearing a shimmering purple vest and matching bow tie. An outfit that was familiar to some - it couldn't be, but it was.

It was Potter.

**Lights out, hide on this unholy eve**   
**When the mortal boundaries fail**

Just then, without warning, the lights within the Great Hall, flickered out. Thus, plunging the entire room into total darkness. Moving fast before anyone could panic, the staff immediately had their wands lit as they looked around nervously for the two rabbits. But there was no need, as a pair of white and purple eyes glowed from the shadows; heavy footsteps echoing loudly from within.

**Dark saints**   
**All hallows**   
**The villains hunt before they're off to the gallows on a**   
**Cursed night**   
**A bone chiller**   
**Cover your eyes**

**_"'Cause you're living in a thriller~"_** Potter's voice cackled as the footsteps grew louder, and the presence of something that should not be, flooded the hall. Slowly, numerous, glowing eyes began to appear as a chill went down the spines of many. They were no longer alone as they realized that someone, or some _thing_ was now trapped in the Great Hall with them. 

_"GAME OVER."_

The End...  
...or is it?


End file.
